Ginny's Gift
by Lyra Granger
Summary: Chapitre 29 en ligne. Fic Terminée Ginny donne à Harry un cadeau d'anniversaire spécial, et les conséquences sont inattendues. Le rating est pour les insinuations et les possibles jurons.
1. Chapitre Un

Bonjour, je vous présente la deuxième fic que je traduis, la première étant "Le Nouveau Commencement" dans la catégorie "A la croisée des mondes" (His Dark Materials).

Cette fic d'Ashwinder est vraiment géniale, et je félicite l'auteure pour ce qu'elle a réussi à écrire. C'est aussi le beta-reader de cette histoire, et voilà une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle je la remercie.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que vous me laisserez votre avis.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à Warner Bros, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient. L'idée du collier vient du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, Arwen donne une gemme blanche sur une chaîne en argent à Frodo vers la fin de l'histoire.Allez voir dans l'histoire originale pour plus de détails.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift Chapitre 01

La maison au numéro 4 Privet Drive avait l'air sombre et silencieuse de la rue. C'était tout à fait normal car il était presque minuit, et les gens respectables comme les plus vieux Dursleys étaient endormis dans leur lit. Deux résidents de la maison étaient toujours éveillés, pourtant. C'était les vacances d'été, et donc, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les deux adolescents qui habitaient là, un de dix-sept ans et l'autre qui les aurait bientôt, ne s'étaient pas encore couchés pour la nuit. Harry pouvait entendre Dudley bouger dans sa chambre. Le cousin très large d'Harry était apparemment en train d'écouter de la musique avec son casque, mais Harry faisait quand même très attention à être aussi silencieux que possible. Il étaient en train de faire sa valise, car le jour suivant il partirait de cette maison et n'y reviendrai jamais. Bien sûr, les Dursleys ne savaient rien de ce plan, et il avait l'intention de les laisser l'ignorer pendant aussi longtemps que possible.

Harry fit tomber une pile de chaussettes dans son chaudron et jeta un coup d'oeil aux chiffres lumineux sur son réveil. Il était 23:55. Dans exactement cinq minutes ce serait son dix-septième anniversaire, et il ne serait plus un sorcier de premier cycle. Dans cinq minutes il pourrait faire de la magie quand il en aurait envie. Il pourrait finir de faire ses bagages rapidement. Il soupira impatiemment. Le temps passerait plus vite s'il faisait quelque chose, au lieu de rester assis oisivement et d'attendre. Il s'agenouilla a côté de son lit et passa son bras en dessous pour soulever les lattes de parquet mal fixées et pour vider son stock secret de nourriture, de parchemins et de plumes. Il déposa tout cela dans sa malle et regarda l'horloge de nouveau.

23:57

Il commença avec l'armoire, enlevant plusieurs paires de jeans extra-larges puis s'arrêta un moment pour regarder dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas l'air si différent maintenant qu'il avait presque dix-sept ans. Des lunettes rondes cachaient toujours partiellement ses intenses yeux verts; ses cheveux étaient aussi décoiffés que d'habitude; sa cicatrice était occasionnellement visible sous sa frange; et il était aussi maigre qu'il l'avait toujours été. En fait, il avait pas mal grandi durant l'année précédente, ce qui ne servait qu'à le rendre encore plus maigre. Il était plus grand que son oncle Vernon et que son cousin Duldley maintenant, ce qui voulait dire que tous les vieux vêtements qu'il récoltait étaient trop petits et trop larges.

Il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper son ami Ron en taille, pourtant.

Dans le miroir, il pouvait maintenant voir 00:00 se réflechir. Il sourit et sortit sa baguette. Il allait murmurer une incantation qui enverrait tous ses vêtements dans sa malle ouverte au pied de son lit, quand des petits coups frappés à sa fenêtre l'arrêtèrent. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, puis de là au mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Duldley. Le silence qui s'ensuivit prouva à Harry que Dudley n'avait rien entendu d'anormal. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer Hedwige, qui venait juste de revenir du Terrier, apportant une enveloppe tellement épaisse qu'elle devait contenir plus d'une lettre. Elle était à peine entrée qu'une autre chouette, qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, suivait rapidement sur ses talons. Celle-là apportait un paquet.

Harry délivra les deux chouettes de leurs charges. L'étrange chouette repartit immédiatement après avoir bu de l'eau dans la soucoupe de la cage d'Hedwige. Harry se posait des questions à propos du paquet. Il devait se rendre chez les Weasleys dans la matinée et devaient recevoir ses cadeaux là-bas. Il n'attendait rien cette nuit. Néammoins il reconnut l'écriture comme étant celle de Sirius. Il déchira l'emballage et sortit un livre s'appellant _Sorts Pratiques Pour Sorciers Du Dr. Zog. _Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius lui offrirait un livre de sorts ? A la fin de l'année scolaire qui allait commencer, il aurait fini son éducation magique. Il devrait savoir tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour vivre dans le monde magique à ce moment-là. Il mit le livre de côté sur sa commode pour le moment et prit la note de parchemin qui était tombée du paquet. Il la lit :

__

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir à ta fête d'anniversaire demain au Terrier. Dumbledore m'a envoyé sur le continent en mission pour l'Ordre. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je t'envoie ton cadeau. James, Remus et moi l'avons trouvé très utile quand nous étions plus jeunes. Passe un joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec les Weasleys.

--Sirius

Il sentit une vague de déception le traverser à la pensée que son parrain ne serait pas là, mais il savait que Sirius devait avoir un travail vraiment important pour qu'il manque son anniversaire.

Harry regarda le livre d'un air dubitatif une fois de plus. Il le prit de la commode, l'ouvrit et commença a le feuilleter au hasard. Au premier abord il avait l'air d'un livre de sortilèges ordinaires, mais son oeil s'arrêta sur un mot, et il sentit de la chaleur lui monter au visage. Il tourna d'autres pages, et se rendit compte qu'une grande portion du livre était consacrée à des sorts contraceptifs. En l'inspectant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi des conseils pratique sur la technique, les sortilèges de silence, les sorts pour échapper aux petits amis jaloux... Il y avait aussi des sections du livre consacrées à des enchantements de sobriété et à des cures de gueule-de-bois. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait trouver cette partie utile, au moins. Il trouverait peut-être un bon sort pour soigner les maux de tête.

Harry était très reconnaissant de ne pas avoir reçu ce cadeau particulier en présence des Weasleys. Les jumeaux surtout ne l'aurait jamais laissé tranquille avec cela. Après réflection, il était aussi heureux que Sirius n'ai pas pu lui donner ce cadeau en personne. Il aurait été très embarrassé de devoir admettre devant son parrain qu'il n'avait pas le besoin urgent de cette sorte de sort en ce moment. Ron, d'un autre côté... Il se demanda s'il oserait même montrer cela à Ron. Ron et Hermione étaient un couple depuis l'année dernière, mais Harry n'aimait pas imaginer ce que faisaient ses deux meilleurs amis quand il n'était pas là.

Il posa la livre pour le moment et se tourna vers les lettres qu'il avait reçu d'Hedwige. Il y en avait trois dans l'enveloppe, la première venant de Ron

__

Harry. Tout est prêt ici. Nous viendrons te chercher demain matin à dix heures pile. Sois prêt. Tu auras ton cadeau demain. Joyeux anniversaire. Ron

Le parchemin suivant portait l'écriture d'Hermione.

__

Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire. Je suis arrivée ici un jour avant pour aider Mrs Weasley à tout préparer pour ta fête. A demain. Amitiées, Hermione

Il se tourna vers l'enveloppe une fois de plus. Il pensa que c'était étrangement lourd pour deux courtes notes. C'était en fait la troisième lettre qui expliquait le poids. Il y avait apparemment plus qu'une simple pièce de parchemin, mais Harry ne fit pas attention à cela pour le moment. Il était plus intrigué par l'auteur de la troisième note, car il crut reconnaître l'écriture de Ginny. Il n'avait jamais reçu une lettre d'elle auparavant.

__

Cher Harry, Je sais que tu arriveras demain, mais je voulais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant. La raison pour cela est, que cela doit rester secret pour que ça marche correctement, et je pense qu'il y aura moins de questions ainsi. Ne le montre à personne, et ne le porte pas encore ! C'est supposé avoir des propriétées de protection si tout est fait correctement. Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny

Harry regarda la lettre fixement. Il se dit que le secret devait surement être en grande partie pour empêcher ses grands frères de la taquiner parce qu'elle lui avait donné un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il s'arrêta pour un moment et pensa à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ginny n'avait jamais rien été de plus que la petite soeur de son meilleur ami à ses yeux, et elle ne lui avait jamais donné de cadeau d'anniversaire auparavant. Il savait qu'elle avait eu un coup de coeur pour lui dans le passé, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait toujours. Non, cela devait être un geste d'amitié, et rien de plus.

Il mit sa main dans l'enveloppe et en sortit une chaîne en argent avec une pierre précieuse blanche attachée en pendentif. Il pensa que c'était un cadeau plutôt étrange de sa part; ça avait l'air d'être un de ses propres bijoux. Etait-il supposé le porter ? Pas maintenant, quoi qu'il en soit, mais cela lui apporterait surement beaucoup de moqueries de la part des autres garçons dans son dortoir... Il prit la pierre dans sa main et sentit une étrange vibration en émanant. Quoi que cela puisse être, ça avait définitivement de la magie à l'intérieur. Il reprit la note de Ginny. Des propriétées de protection, disait-elle, mais elle n'expliquait pas comment en bénéficier. Et bien, se dit-il, il la verrait demain. Il pourrait alors lui poser la question.

Un bruit bizarre provenant de la chambre de Dudley le sortit de sa rêverie. Harry trembla. Dudley le faisait de nouveau; Seamus dirait qu'il était en train de polir sa baguette. Harry jeta un sort de silence dans la direction de la chambre de Dudley. Il se figea pendant un moment, s'attendant à moitié à recevoir une note désagréable du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, mais il se relâcha quand quelque minutes plus tard, aucun hibou n'était entré par sa fenêtre. Il était heureux qu'il puisse finalement faîre disparaître le bruit sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être renvoyé de Poudlard.

Harry se concentra sur ses bagages à faire pour bloquer les images désagréables de ce qui se passait dans l'autre chambre. Il regarda les vieux vêtements de Dudley avec dégout et se demanda pourquoi il s'embêtait avec eux. Il les sortit de sa malle et les laissa en un tas sur le sol. Demain il partirait, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'emporter un souvenir de cet endroit avec lui. Il avait beaucoup d'argent dans le coffre de Gringott's. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait d'en échanger un peu en livres sterling et d'aller acheter des vêtements corrects.

Il fit peu de cas du reste de ses bagages à faire avec un coup de baguette puis se mit au lit.

*

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant plus tard qu'il ne le voulait, et il était déjà 9 heures quand il descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Il dut se résigner à porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley une dernière fois; il pourrait toujours les brûler plus tard. Dudley n'était pas encore arrivé. Oncle Vernon était assis à sa place à table, son nez dans le journal du matin. Harry s'était servi des toast avant que l'oncle Vernon ne pose son journal et reconnaisse sa présence.

"Il était temps que tu te réveilles."

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il continua à manger son toast. Il voulut en attraper un autre, mais l'oncle Vernon mit une main pour l'en empêcher.

"C'est assez pour toi. Tu as eu ta part. Tu mangerais tout ce qu'il y a dans cette maison et tu nous affamerais si nous ne t'en empêchions pas."

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux ignorer son oncle, bien qu'il aurais vraimant voulu attirer l'attention de son oncle sur l'ironie de sa déclaration. Il serait parti dans moins d'une heure.

"Ta tante a des corvées pour toi aujourd'hui, mon garçon," continua l'oncle Vernon. "Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre."

Harry leva la tête vers son oncle et fit un effort pour garder un visage impassible. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec cela après tout. "Je ne pense pas."

"QUOI ?!"La figure de l'oncle Vernon devint violette en un temps record. "Petunia, est-ce que tu as entendu le ton qu'il vient d'employer avec moi ?"

La tante Petunia se tourna de l'endroit ou elle était en train de faire frire une livre de bacon pour le petit déjeuner de Dudley. "Il devient vraiment de plus en plus ingrat chaque jour. Quand on pense qu'on a mis un toit au dessus de sa tête et qu'on l'a habillé pendant toutes ces années," dit-elle coléreusement.

A cet instant la figure violette de l'oncle Vernon était à moins d'un pouce de celle d'Harry. "Ne me réponds plus jamais de cette façon à l'avenir ! Maintenant va travailler !"

"Non."

L'oncle Vernon ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois sous le choc. La tante Petunia poussa un cri strident. Un lourd bruit sourd provenant de l'étage fit trembler toute la maison et fit éclater par terre plusieurs pièces de céramiques de la collection de tante Petunia de sel et de poivre; Dudley avait apparemment été éveillé en sursaut par le cri de sa mère et était tombé de son lit dans sa surprise. De lourds bruits de pas dans l'escalier annoncèrent son arrivé imminente dans la cuisine.

L'oncle Vernon avait attrapé Harry par l'épaule et essayait de le mettre sur ses pieds. Harry se leva volontairement, afin de pouvoir regarder son oncle d'en haut. Vernon Dursley avait eu un choc quand il avait été chercher Harry à King's Cross à la fin de l'année précédente et qu'il avait vu qu'Harry été devenu plus grand que lui au cours des dix mois précédents. Harry pouvait dire que l'autre homme était plutôt intimidé par la nouvelle taille de Harry, même s'il était toujours plus lourd que lui d'au moins treize kilos.

"Tu nous montreras ta gratitude pour tout ce que nous t'avons donné en faisant ce que nous te disons," l'oncle Vernon dit d'une voie tendue, alors qu'il essayait de tirer Harry hors de la cuisine. Sa route était complètement bloquée par Dudley qui se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ?" demanda Dudley.

"Pas besoin de te faire du souci, Duddikins," dit la tante Petunia.

"Oui, tu ne voudrais pas fatiguer ton cerveau," ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry. L'oncle Vernon donna à Harry un mauvais coup sur le bras, et Harry décida qu'il en avait eu assez, il sortit sa baguette.

Vernon et Dudley blanchirent et reculèrent. Tante Petunia poussa un autre cri et failli faire tomber la poêle contenant le bacon de Dudley par terre."Range ça, mon garçon. Je _sais_ que tu n'est pas autorisé à faire de cette anormalité ici. Tu serais renvoyée de cette, cette _école_ qui est la tienne." L'oncle Vernon essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraimant, tremblant comme il le faisait.

Harry plissa les yeux. "Avez-vous oublié quel jour on est ?" demanda-t-il calmement. Les Dursleys avaient apparemment oublié, car aucun d'eux ne lui donna une réponse. "Je vais vous le rappeler alors. C'est mon dix-septième anniversaire. Dans mon monde, je ne suis plus considéré comme un mineur. En d'autres termes, je peux faire de la magie quand ça me chante et personne ne dira rien."

"JE NE TOLERERAIS PAS CELA DANS CETTE MAISON" gronda l'oncle Vernon, mais il ne pouvait pas produire un ton convaincant malgré le volume.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. "Vous n'aurez pas a vous en inquiéter beaucoup plus longtemps," les informa-t-il. "Je pars aujourd'hui. Dans moins d'une heure pour être exact."

L'oncle Vernon le regarda suspicieusement, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la tante Petunia gémit," Mais qui va désherber le jardin et tondre le gazon ? Et les fenêtres sont crasseuses !"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux fenêtres sans tâches puis lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Dudley. "Vous pourriez lui demander de le faire vous savez, ou embaucher quelqu'un. Ca ne m'intéresse absolument pas de toutes façons. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Harry essaya de sortir de la cuisine, ce qui était une perspective difficile étant donné qu Dudley bloquait toujours le chemin. Harry pointa sa baguette vers son cousin. "Tu sais", dit-il, agissant comme s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, "Je parie qu'un bon sort d'amaigrissement ferait des miracles pour toi. Je pourrais probablement enlever assez de graisse pour que tu puisse te trouver un uniforme scolaire qui t'aille. Tu pourrais même peut-être te trouver une petite amie." Dudley devint complètement rouge à cela, et Harry sut qu'il avait marqué un point. "Maintenant si je pouvais simplement penser au bon sort à employer..." Dudley bougea rapidement hors de son chemin, le laissant faire face à l'oncle Vernon. "Attends une seconde, toi. Comment est-ce que tu comptes partir ?"

Harry sourit innocemment. "Les Weasleys vont venir me chercher. Vous vous souvenez des Weasleys, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'air sur la figure de l'oncle Vernon lui apprit qu'il se rappelait des Weasleys et pas en bien. "Non. Absolument pas. Je ne laisserais pas cette famille détruire ma maison de nouveau."

"Mr Weasley a réparé les dégats la dernière fois, non ?"

"Et bien, oui, mais... mais là n'est pas la question. Je n'aurais pas de... sorciers--" il s'étouffa presque sur le mot "--entrant et sortant de ma cheminée et caressant mes prises électriques." Harry devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire à cette dernière déclaration. "Si c'est le moyen de transport qu'ils ont choisi d'utiliser, je ne pense pas que vous aurez le choix." Harry poussa son oncle et retourna à l'étage, ignorant les hurlements de son oncle. En réalité il n'avait aucune idée de comment les Weasleys avaient prévu de venir le chercher cette fois-ci. Il avait toujours faim -deux tranches de toasts n'étaient pas assez pour remplir l'estomac d'un garcon de dix-sept ans- il fouilla alors dans sa malle pour de la nourriture, pensant joyeusement qu'il serait bientôt capable de manger la bonne cuisine maison de Mrs Weasley, à son grand bonheur.

Le temps commença à passer extrêmement lentement. A dix heures moins cinq, Harry prit la cage d'Hedwige, fit descendre sa malle dans le hall magiquement et s'assit dessus pour attendre. Les Dursleys restèrent derrière la porte fermée de la cuisine. A dix heures précises, la sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Weasleys arrivent à l'heure, ni par un moyen nécessitant qu'ils sonnent à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, Ron se tenait la avec Ginny et Hermione. Harry leur sourit, et ils lui sourirent en retour.

"Prêt à partir, Harry ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui, laisse-moi prendre ma malle. Bonjour, Hermione, Ginny." Hermione avait l'air bronzée et heureuse, Ron avait autant de tâches de rousseur et avait l'air aussi agréable que d'habitude, mais Ginny avait l'air pâle et épuisée, comme si elle avait été malade récemment. Ils portaient tous des vêtements Moldus. Alors qu'Harry se retournait pour sa malle, il vit que la porte de la cuisine était un tout petit peu ouverte. "Je pars", dit-il dans le hall, et la porte de la cuisine se ferma rapidement. Harry n'attendait pas plus de réponse que ça. Il déplaça magiquement ça malle jusqu'au pas de la porte, supprimant l'envie de laisser sortir un cri de liberté. 

"Tu vas devoir la porter à partir d'ici," nota Hermione, lui prenant la cage d'Hedwige.

"Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque que des Moldus voient ça."

Harry prit un bout de sa malle et Ron l'autre, et ils avancèrent, suivis des filles, vers une vielle voiture verte du Ministère conduite par un chauffeur tiré à quatre épingles, qui sortit de la voiture pour mettre la malle d'Harry dans le coffre.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la voiture, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison des Dursleys malgré lui. Il dut rire à ce qu'il vit. Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin avaient leurs visages pressés contre la fenêtre du salon et le regardaient partir. Sa tante avait sa main sur son coeur, sans doute choquée de le voir partir dans ce qui ressemblait à une limousine Moldue. Dudley avait l'air à peine plus porçin que d'habitude avec son nez écrasé contre le verre. Harry leur fit un signe de la main, et leurs visages disparurent comme par magie.

"Papa a pu demander une faveur et avoir une voiture du Ministère," dit Ron, une fois qu'ils furent tous entassés sur la banquette arrière et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autoroute. "C'est génial. Nous sommes arrivés ici en un rien de temps."

Assez rapidement ils allaient vite, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutant de leurs plans pour les vacances alors qu'ils entraient et sortaient rapidement des embouteillages. Harry se retrouva en train d'espérer qu'ils puissent ralentir un peu, mais voulant en même temps qu'ils arrivent au Terrier le plus vite possible. Il était prit en sandwich entre Ginny et Hermione, et il se retrouva en train de jeter des coups d'oeil au profil de Ginny, se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée, et se posant des questions à propos du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il ne pouvait rien lui demander à ce propos, pourtant, avec Ron et Hermione ici. Ginny avait voulu que son cadeau reste un secret. Alors à la place il se tourna vers elle et demanda, "Comment vas-tu, Ginny ?"

Elle sursauta légèrement, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. "Oh, bien."

"En es-tu sûre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir été malade." Harry voulut rentrer sous terre dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche. Il doutait qu'elle apprécie ce qu'il venait de lui dire. 

"J'ai juste eu du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Ce n'est rien." Sa voix avait un ton de finalité. Harry saisit l'occasion et ne continua pas sur ce sujet.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione furtivement pour être sûre qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention. "J'ai eu ton hibou," dit-il en chuchottant. Elle rencontra son regard alors, et il fut surpris de noter juste à quel point ses yeux était d'un brun riche. "Merci de penser à moi."

Elle baissa les yeux, et il pensa qu'elle allait devenir rouge. "De rien." Un silence s'installa entre eux de nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne roulent dans l'allée qui conduisait au Terrier.


	2. Chapitre Deux

Nous revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre, attention voilà tout d'abord le disclaimer :

Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à Warner Bros, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

Notes : Soho est un quartier de Londres qui avait (à une certaine époque) une réputation sordide.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Il y a ma super Ashwinder, mais aussi Winky, Pomfresh, bayram, solla, valerie

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Deux

Presque dès qu'Harry sortit de la voiture, il se retrouva enveloppé dans une étreinte maternelle. Mrs Weasley avait attendu leur arrivée dans la petite cour. "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry," dit-elle en le relâchant. "Le repas est prêt pour nous. Emmène juste tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron pour l'instant. Tu pourra les déballer après manger." Harry alla sortir magiquement sa malle du coffre de la voiture, regardant pendant qu'il le faisait le chauffeur du Ministère qui se tenait droit à côté de la voiture comme une statue. Harry n'avait pas fait très attention au chauffeur chez les Dursley, et sur la route du Terrier il avait été assis sur le siège derrière celui du chauffeur. Mais Harry le détailla à présent. Les yeux du chauffeur étaient cachés derrière des lunettes sombres, et il était presque trop grand pour être normal. Harry se demanda comment il réussissait à faire rentrer ses longues jambes en dessous du volant.

Le Terrier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu l'été après sa quatrième année. Les poulets couraient toujours un peu partout, la maison elle-même donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tomber en ruines à n'importe quelle minute, comme le garage qui se trouvait derrière elle, et il y avait toujours un chaudron rouillé près de la porte d'entrée, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir été touché durant son absence. Plusieurs paires de bottes en caoutchouc était entassées près de la porte, mais la pile était plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait été. Seuls Ron et Ginny habitaient toujours à la maison. Percy s'était marié et avait déménagé dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors que les jumeaux habitaient à Pré-au-Lard, où ils travaillaient à développer de nouveaux produits pour Zonko.

Harry mit rapidement ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron au dernier étage, avant de repartir pour la cuisine, où il avait l'intention de manger assez pour compenser son petit déjeuner frugal. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à table, il vit l'édition du matin de _La Gazette du Sorcier _sur le bar. La prenant, il regarda les gros titres, qui étaient accompagnés d'une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant comme autant d'horribles étoiles au-dessus des ruines d'une maison, déclarant une autre horrible attaque de Mangemorts. Le sujet des dernières activités de Voldemort avait été judicieusement évité sur la route, comme s'il y avait eu un accord tacite entre les adolescents, mais Harry savait que la situation était mauvaise. En un sens, il n'avait pas besoin de demander des nouvelles, il avait son propre radar de Voldemort sous la forme de sa cicatrice. 

Harry sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui. Levant les yeux, il rencontra les yeux bruns de Mrs Weasley. Dans l'excitation de son arrivée, il n'avait pas remarqué les rides de souci qui s'ancraient plus profondément dans son visage, mais maintenant elles ressortaient. Harry savait qu'elle devait être très préoccupée à propos de ses deux fils aînés qui étaient impliqués dans la bataille contre l'ennemi si loin de la maison.

"Ça va mal, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry, peut-être inutilement. Sirius lui avait dit que les forces des Ténèbres gagnaient apparemment du terrain partout en Europe.

"Pire chaque jour," répondit-elle gravement, et Harry fut étonné par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas essayé d'écarter le sujet. Elle lui avait répondu comme d'un adulte à un autre. Quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la table, pourtant, Mrs Weasley engagea la conversation sur des sujets plus joyeux. Malgré ça, une certaine tension resta dans la cuisine, une sorte de reconnaissance tacite que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles devraient être dans le monde.

Harry nota que Ginny ne prenait pas part à la conversation durant le repas. Il lui jetait des coups d'oeil occasionnellement de l'autre côté de la table. Les signes d'épuisement étaient plus visibles que jamais sur sa figure. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient en contraste complet avec la pâleur de sa peau, et il y avait des cernes violettes sous ses yeux. Ça ne le surprendrait pas si elle tombait endormie dans son assiette de poule au pot.

"Ne vas-tu rien manger, Ginny ?"

Comme Harry le vit, Ginny bougea sur son siège aux subites paroles de sa mère. L'assiette de Ginny était presque aussi pleine qu'au début du repas.

"Excuse-moi, maman," marmonna-t-elle. "C'est juste que je n'ai pas si faim que ça."

Mrs Weasley attendit, pinçant ses lèvres, et Ginny obéit, prenant sa fourchette et avalant une bouchée, mais dès que sa mère regarda autre part, elle reposa la fourchette de nouveau.

Après le repas les quatre adolescents montèrent les marches, Ginny les laissant à sa chambre et refermant la porte derrière elle, alors que les trois autres continuaient vers la chambre de Ron. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'orange, tout de même moins violent; la couleur avait pâli avec le temps. Harry allait vider sa malle mais il pensa immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione voie le livre que Sirius lui avait donné. Il savait qu'elle voudrait forcément voir ce qu'il contenait mais qu'elle n'aimerait sûrement pas les sujets qu'elle y trouverait. Il y avait aussi le cadeau de Ginny qui était supposé rester secret.

"Alors que se passe-t-il avec Ginny ?" demanda Harry, alors que les trois s'asseyaient sur le lit de Ron.

"Je sais pas. Elle a agi étrangement tout l'été. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu. Elle dort beaucoup."

"C'est très étrange," ajouta Hermione. "Je suis arrivée hier, et elle était endormie. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure elle s'est couchée hier soir. Ça devait être très tard."

"Maman s'est beaucoup inquiétée," ajouta Ron. "Mais personne ne peut rien tirer d'elle. Elle dit juste qu'elle est fatiguée."

Harry eut une mauvaise pensée. "Vous ne pensez pas que c'est quelque chose comme en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, avec le journal intime ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Elle était nerveuse à ce moment là, je crois. Pas fatiguée."

Hermione eut l'air pensive. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait quoi que ce soit avec n'importe quel journal de nouveau, encore moins un magique, ou quoi que ce soit de maléfique de toute façon, après ce qu'elle a enduré pendant sa première année. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que je suis arrivée, mais elle m'a l'air d'agir comme si elle était fatiguée, comme elle le dit."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi fatiguée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas couchée hier soir ?" Ron pointa avec un petit sourire venant du fait qu'il avait réussi à attraper Hermione en apparente contradiction.

"Peut-être que la raison qui fait qu'elle est aussi fatiguée est qu'elle reste debout jusqu'au petit matin. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demande pas tout simplement ce qu'elle fait ?"

"J'ai essayé. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne l'a pas dit à maman, non plus, quoi que ce soit."

Harry se demanda si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec la soudaine décision de Ginny de lui donner un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il considéra le fait de le dire à Ron et Hermione, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle lui avait demandé de le garder secret. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait fait pour éviter les moqueries de ses frères, mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Elle avait mentionné dans sa note quelque chose à propos du fait que tout devait être fait correctement pour que la magie opère. Peut-être qu'une des conditions était le secret. Mais la seule façon de le découvrir serait de le demander à Ginny elle-même. Il devrait attendre le bon moment pour le faire sans que personne d'autre ne le découvre.

"J'ai eu une lettre de Sirius hier soir," dit Harry pour changer de sujet. "Il a été envoyé en mission secrète et ne pourra pas venir à la fête ce soir."

"Oh non !" s'exclama Hermione. "J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui."

"Moi aussi," dit Harry.

Sirius avait déjà été dans des opérations similaires assez souvent dans le passé, et Harry savait que son parrain pouvait efficacement se déguiser, mais il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Hermione et Ron durent le sentir aussi, car le silence se fit et ils se regardèrent, alors que la tension qui avait été présente depuis le déjeuner devenait palpable. Une bulle de colère se forma en Harry à l'impuissance qu'il ressentait d'être toujours à l'école. Dès aujourd'hui il était un adulte -- lui, Ron et Hermione l'étaient tous maintenant -- et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour aider avant qu'il ait fini l'école. Il voulait avoir le droit d'_agir_, mais il avait les mains liées.

Ron se leva, tournant en rond sans s'arrêter. Hermione le regarda pendant un moment avant de dire, "Allons faire un tour. Tu viens, Harry ?"

"Non, allez y tous les deux. Je vais arranger un peu mes affaires."

Harry savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans les alentours immédiats du Terrier. Un large périmètre avait été magiquement délimité autour de la propriété. Personne ne pouvait Transplaner, et personne ne pouvait même approcher sans qu'on détecte sa présence.

Les seuls moyens d'entrée ou de sortie étaient l'allée ou la poudre de Cheminette, et même le réseau de Cheminette était moins étendu qu'il l'avait été par le passé. Chaque sorcier était devenu un solitaire dans la lutte. La sécurité était forte, pas seulement à cause de la présence d'Harry, mais parce que la famille Weasley en général était très active dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, en faisant attention que les cadeaux de Ginny et de Sirius restent cachés, Harry décida de chercher Ginny et de lui poser des questions sur le pendentif. Il hésita sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, qui était complètement fermée, une barrière silencieuse de son domaine. Était-elle seulement là ? Si elle l'était, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être dérangée. Il leva une main pour frapper à la porte quand même, mais des voix provenant d'en bas l'arrêtèrent. Peut-être était-elle en bas après tout.

Descendant vers la cuisine, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, quand il reconnut la voix inquiète de Mrs Weasley. "...et elle n'a pas mangé plus de deux bouchées à midi." Harry sut immédiatement de qui Mrs Weasley parlait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus, Molly ? Elle refuse de nous dire ce qui lui arrive," la voix de Mr Weasley répondit. Harry pensa que c'était plutôt étrange, étant donné que c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et que Mr Weasley devait toujours être au Ministère. 

"Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis. Arthur, elle a été comme ça tout l'été. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec elle."

Harry se pencha pour regarder dans la cuisine et vit Mrs Weasley à genoux devant la cheminée. Elle communiquait manifestement avec son mari à travers le feu. Il eut un élancement de culpabilité à la pensée qu'il écoutait aux portes, mais il était trop curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait apprendre pour arrêter.

"J'essaierai." Mr Weasley avait l'air résigné. "Mais je ne vois pas où ça va nous mener."

"Arthur, elle a utilisé ton atelier. Tu as bien le droit de savoir pourquoi."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un projet qu'elle devait réaliser durant les vacances comme devoir pour l'école."

"Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter cette explication." La voix de Mrs Weasley était devenue assez perçante. "Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas supposée faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Que ce serait-il passé si elle était née de parents Moldus ? Elle n'aurais pu faire aucun genre de devoir durant les vacances sans être attrapée. Des devoirs vraiment !"

Quoi que la réponse de Mr Weasley ait été, Harry ne put pas l'entendre. Il imagina que Mr Weasley avait marmonné une sorte d'excuse.

"Ce soir c'est la fête d'Harry, mais juste après, tu vas lui dire que ça ne peut plus durer."

Harry décida qu'il en avait entendu assez. Il marcha silencieusement vers les escaliers et revint sur ses pas, faisant beaucoup de bruit. Les voix dans la cuisine se turent. Sans même faire un signe à Mrs Weasley en passant, Harry sortit pour profiter du soleil et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

*

Le dîner d'anniversaire d'Harry eut lieu dans le jardin. Les personnes présentes auraient peut-être été capables de trouver assez de place pour s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, mais ils auraient été très serrés, et la soirée était chaude et plaisante. Percy et Pénélope était arrivés à peu près au moment où Mr Weasley était rentré du travail. Ils furent rapidement suivis de Fred et George, qui étaient arrivés avec beaucoup de bruit dû à une grande quantité de Pétards du Dr Flibuste. Ginny arriva peu après, s'étant changée en robe et ayant l'air beaucoup plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'avait été plus tôt. Elle avait apparemment passé l'après-midi à faire la sieste.

Après avoir consommé une bonne tranche de gâteau au chocolat fait maison, Harry se tourna vers ses cadeaux. Mrs Weasley lui avait fait un sweat en coton aux couleurs de gryffondor, rouge foncé et or, et plusieurs paires de chaussettes. Ron lui avait offert un T-shirt des Cannons de Chudley, sur lequel un Poursuiveur en robe orange pouvait être vu marquant un but spectaculaire... encore et encore et encore et encore; l'image sur le vêtement bougeait, exactement comme sur les photographies magiques.

Harry était très content. "Merci ! J'avais vraiment besoin de nouveaux habits," dit-il, jetant un regard à son sweat trop grand et à son jeans trop petit. "Je suis pressé de pouvoir me débarrasser de ceux-là."

"Tu pourras t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour vos affaires d'école, mon chéri," intervint Mrs Weasley.

Harry réfléchit. Ce dont il avait vraiment envie étaient des vêtements Moldus corrects et c'est ce qu'il dit. "Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais en trouver à Ottery St. Catchpole ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix dans le village," dit George. "Si tu veux quelque chose vraiment à la mode, tu dois te rendre à Londres." Tout le monde regarda George. La chemise à motifs qu'il portait était d'une couleur fuchsia qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux. 

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon avis sur la mode ? Je vous ferai savoir que j'ai acheté cela dans un magasin très raffiné d'Oxford Street."

Fred, qui était assis à côté d'Harry, leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit d'un ton confidentiel, "Tu ne devineras jamais combien de fois j'ai essayé de cacher cette monstruosité. Il continue à la trouver, pourtant." Maintenant que les jumeaux gagnaient leur propre argent, ils avaient démontré avoir des goûts plutôt différents, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile de les différencier que cela l'avait été par le passé.

"D'accord," dit Harry, alors qu'il attrapait le cadeaux des jumeaux avec trépidation. Comme il hésitait avant de commencer à le déballer, Fred dit,

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va pas exploser. Pas celui-là, quoi qu'il en soit."

"Non, nous gardons les cadeaux explosifs pour Percy," ajouta George. Ron avait écrit à Harry en lui décrivant comment les jumeaux avait causé de l'agitation au mariage de Percy et Pénélope l'été dernier en leur donnant un cadeau qui avait exposé quand il avait été déballé, envoyant dans la pièce des articles Moldus d'origine plutôt douteuse. Ron avait entendu qu'ils avaient acheté le cadeau à Soho. Les jumeaux avaient échappé au courroux de leur mère en disant que Percy était supposé déballer ce cadeau particulier durant sa lune de miel.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau des jumeaux et y trouva un assortiment d'articles de Zonko, incluant certains qui n'étaient pas encore disponibles au grand public. Un Fred souriant lui montra un prototype du Passe-partout, "garanti d'ouvrir tous les verrous". "Reconnais que tu pourras faire bon usage de ça à Poudlard," dit-il avec un coup de coude. "Je sais que j'aurais adoré en avoir un quand j'y étais."

Les jumeaux eux-mêmes avaient montré à Harry comment ouvrir une porte avec une épingle plusieurs années auparavant, mais la méthode de l'épingle ne marchait pas sur les verrous magiques qui se trouvaient à Poudlard.

Harry remercia les jumeaux et se tourna vers son dernier paquet. Il venait d'Hermione, et par sa forme Harry pouvait dire que c'était un livre. Il leva un sourcil en la regardant, alors qu'il enlevait le papier cadeau. Il pensait que son expression faciale était un peu suspecte -- elle avait l'air assez contente d'elle-même à propos de quelque chose -- surtout quand il sortit un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

"Euh, merci, Hermione." Il sut qu'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant.

Ron se tourna vers elle. "Tu penses que tu vas le convaincre de le lire juste parce que tu le lui as offert pour son anniversaire ?" demanda-t-il avec un rire.

"Je te ferai savoir qu'il y a des tonnes d'informations utiles dans ce livre Ron. Si tu lui laissais seulement une chance, tu l'aimerais peut-être. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir Harry ? J'ai mis une inscription à l'intérieur."

Avec les regards de la famille Weasley posés sur lui, Harry pensa que ce serait impoli de refuser, il ouvrit alors le tome à la première page et éclata de rire. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione dont les yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. Ron regarda de l'un à l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

"Est-ce que je peux lui montrer ?"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Hermione légèrement. "Il n'a jamais montré assez d'intérêt dans le passé."

"Donne-moi ça." Ron prit le livre des mains d'Harry. Il examina la première page pendant un moment, avant de donner à Hermione un regard d'admiration. "J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a eu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"La couverture change magiquement pour devenir le livre que tu veux, il suffit de dire la bonne formule. L'introduction explique comment faire."

"Cool. Merci, Hermione." Harry pensait vraiment qu'un exemplaire des _Secrets des Aurors Pour Attraper Les Sorciers Du Mal_ lui serait plus utile que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Maintenant qu'Harry avait fini avec ses cadeaux, il faisait complètement noir, et les jumeaux préparaient le feu d'artifice. Harry voulait avoir une conversation privée avec Ginny, mais il ne voyait pas comment il en serait capable avec la majorité de sa famille autour. Ginny résolut le problème elle-même. Alors que tout le monde bougeait les chaises pour avoir une bonne vue du spectacle, il entendit une voix douce dans son oreille.

"Retrouve-moi dans l'atelier de mon père après la fin de la fête. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire." Harry se demanda pourquoi il frissonnait à la sensation de son souffle dans son oreille : la soirée était plutôt chaude.

Il se tourna et fut un peu surpris de voir Ginny se tenant si proche. "Oui, d'accord."

"Amène ton cadeau." Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et il sut de quel cadeau elle parlait.

Harry fut soudainement pressé que le feu d'artifice se termine. Elle allait répondre à ses questions. Pendant un moment, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de Ron et prendre le pendentif sans se faire prendre. Il savait instinctivement que le rendez-vous avec Ginny devait rester secret. Il y avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité, tant qu'il pouvait partir avec l'excuse d'aller au lit. Tant que Ron n'avait pas l'idée d'aller se coucher tôt aussi. Il lança un regard à son meilleur ami et se dit que cela ne devrait pas vraiment être un obstacle. Ron avait l'air plutôt proche d'Hermione, et Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils décideraient de rester éveillés tard.

Peu après la fin du feu d'artifice, Percy et Pénélope partirent; Percy dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous tôt dans la matinée le lendemain. Harry tira parti de la diversion pour se rendre discrètement dans la chambre de Ron, amenant ses nouveaux cadeaux, ainsi si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il pourrait prétendre qu'il les rangeait. Bougeant rapidement, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et le collier de sa malle. Il mit ses nouveaux cadeaux dans sa malle, plaçant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné par dessus celui de Sirius. Roulant la cape d'invisibilité en un petit paquet, il la cacha sous le vieux sweat de Dudley, où elle se perdait facilement dans les nombreux plis, puis redescendit où tout le monde était rassemblé.

Fred et George avaient l'air de se préparer à partir, eux aussi. Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sur un banc éloigné de la maison. Ginny avait disparu. Harry dit bonne nuit aux jumeaux puis se dirigea vers un coin de la maison où il pourrait mettre la cape d'invisibilité sans être vu. Quand il fut invisible, il fit le tour de la cour vers l'atelier de Mr Weasley.

Il faisait très noir à l'intérieur de l'atelier, mais Harry n'alluma pas sa baguette, car cela risquait d'attirer l'attention. Harry n'était jamais vraiment venu ici avant, et il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il voyait des images de tables jonchées de la collection de prises de Mr Weasley et de beaucoup d'autres gadgets Moldus dans des stades divers de démantèlement. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et tenta un pas en avant, chuchotant d'une voix rauque, "Ginny ? Tu es là ?"

"Ici," répondit une voix.

"Je n'y vois rien," dit-il doucement, essayant de se mouvoir vers le son de la voix de Ginny mais se trouvant bloqué par quelque chose de large et de métallique. Il réalisa que c'était une machine à laver et la contourna. "Où es-tu ?" demanda-t-il encore pour ne pas la rater dans le noir.

"Ici." Sa voix, et il sentit une main essayer de l'attraper par le bras. "Est-ce que tu l'as amené ?" demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle le conduisait vers le fond de l'atelier.

"Oui, c'est dans ma poche." C'était un peu énervant de parler à Ginny sans la voir; il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans le noir, et elle lâcha son bras. "On ne pourrait pas avoir un peu de lumière ici ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le découvre."

"Découvre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ron a dit que tu avais agi étrangement tout l'été."

Harry l'entendit souffler d'un air exaspéré. "Le peu qu'il sache. Donne-moi le collier."

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la chaîne. Leur mains se touchèrent maladroitement alors qu'il essayait de la lui donner aveuglement. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Tu verras."

"Non, je ne verrais pas," pensa-t-il. "C'est le noir complet ici." Il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'il exprime cette pensée à voix haute, alors il la garda pour lui-même. Il entendit le son du froissement de sa robe, et le moment suivant, elle marmonnait des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était une incantation, car un jet d'étincelle dorées jailli de sa baguette, et Harry eu une brève vision de ses sourcils froncés de concentration avant qu'ils ne furent plongés dans les ténèbres de nouveau. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vut, la tension s'échapper d'elle; c'était comme si elle s'était détendue un peu de soulagement.

"Voilà," dit-elle. "C'est prêt. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de te le mettre autour du cou."

"Attends. Quand est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer tout ce que cela veut dire ?"

A sa surprise, elle gloussa. "C'est idiot, vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce qui est idiot ?" Il commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de lui jouer une farce élaborée. Peut être que les jumeaux lui avaient demandé de la faire, bien que d'après ce que Ron lui avait apprit, elle était parfaitement capable de l'avoir imaginée toute seule.

"Tout ça. Il y a peu de chances que ça marche."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un talisman." Harry leva les sourcils, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité. Elle devait avoir senti sa réaction, car elle continua. "C'est supposé avoir des propriétés de protection. Je l'ai mis dans ma lettre, non ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"L'année dernière en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal j'avais des recherches à faire sur les talismans protecteurs. J'ai découvert que les cristaux comme celui là étaient particulièrement efficaces. Et en fait, j'ai lu un peu plus de choses sur le sujet et j'ai décidé d'essayer. Ça ne marchera certainement pas, pourtant."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que pour que ça marche correctement, il fallait que je crée la pierre par magie. Et tout le monde n'est pas capable d'en créer une bonne. N'importe qui peut essayer et réaliser quelque chose mais cela ne contiendra pas forcément le sort de protection. J'ai passé toutes les étapes pourtant. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire est qu'il faut que tu la portes."

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Un certain nombre de questions se formèrent dans son esprit -- la première et la plus importante étant pourquoi elle avait fait cela pour lui -- mais il n'était pas sûr d'oser formuler celle-là. Alors à la place il demanda, "Comment as-tu réussi à fabriquer cela sans recevoir une lettre du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à utiliser de la magie en dehors de l'école."

"De la même façon que les jumeaux l'ont toujours fait. Le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie se repose sur un système de sorciers se reposant sur d'autres sorciers la plupart du temps. Il sont aussi plus concernés par le fait de cacher la magie aux Moldus que par quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors il font plus attention au sorciers nés de parents Moldus. Ils s'attendent à ce que la magie soit utilisée au Terrier régulièrement. Ils ne s'y attendent pas chez Hermione, dirait-on, ou chez ton oncle. De plus, ce bureau a des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de m'attraper avec la guerre qui se déroule."

Harry se dit que cela avait du sens. Il pensa aussi que cela devait aider de venir d'une famille dont certains membres travaillaient au Ministère dans le cas de Ginny. Il posa une autre question. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as envoyé hier soir, si tu avais encore un enchantement à mettre dessus ?"

"Tu devais le toucher avant que je ne fasse l'enchantement final. Maintenant ça ne marchera plus pour personne d'autre que toi. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le sort devait rester secret. Ça doit toujours le rester d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi ?"

"À ton avis ?" Une note d'irritation se fit entendre dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que mes frères diraient s'ils le savaient ?" Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer d'un ton plus calme. "Viens ici. Je dois le mettre sur toi."

Harry eut l'impression que son coeur battait un peu plus vite quand il s'approcha d'elle. Il sentit ses mains sur sa nuque, alors qu'elle essayait d'enclencher le fermoir. La chaîne était très fine, et elle avait apparemment du mal dans le noir, mais il se retrouva en train de souhaiter qu'elle se dépêche. Sa proximité et frôlement de ses doigts contre sa nuque avaient des effets bizarres sur son estomac, et même si la sensation n'était pas vraiment déplaisante, elle était dérangeante d'une certaine façon.

Cela n'arrangea pas les choses quand elle leva le col de son sweat et qu'elle mit la gemme à l'intérieur. Ses doigts eurent plus de contact avec sa peau, et il trouva subitement que la soirée était exagérément chaude. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage; cela aurait pu lui donner une idée de ce qu'elle pensait, de ce qui l'avait amenée à faire cela pour lui. Il rassembla son courage. "Ginny," dit-il, alors qu'il faisait enfin un pas en arrière. "Pourquoi as-tu fais cela pour moi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Harry imagina qu'elle devait être devenue plutôt rouge. Elle s'était sûrement mordu la lèvre aussi. Finalement, il l'entendit dire dans un souffle. "Harry, je..." commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eut jamais la chance de finir.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, et la voix de Fred se fit entendre. "Ginny ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Maman t'as cherché partout."

Harry sentit Ginny bouger à côté de lui. Il restèrent tous deux silencieux.

"Allez, Gin... _Lumos !_" Fred avait allumé sa baguette, et seuls les coins restèrent dans l'obscurité. Ils pouvaient voir son visage à présent. Il s'éclairait d'un sourire de connaisseur. "Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? Tu donnais à Harry un cadeau spécial, c'est ça ?"

"Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi," remarqua Ginny intelligemment.

"Pas encore..." Il se retourna et cria au-dehors. "Hé, George ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !"

Harry entendit Ginny jurer dans sa barbe. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle avait un vocabulaire aussi étendu.

"Oh, regardez-moi ça !" George était arrivé, et il avait l'air très joyeux. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas mignon ?"

"Très," répondit Fred. "Je pense qu'on devrait rester et garder un oeil sur ce qui se passe ici. L'un de nous peut chaperonner Ron et l'autre ces deux là. On pourrait tirer à pile ou face ?" Il commença à chercher dans sa poche, et sortir une Noise. "On ne peut pas laisser ses enfants se livrer à des activités étranges, après tout."

"Oh, allez vous faire voir, tous les deux !" Ginny s'échauffait contre ses frères. "Qu'est-ce que maman voulait ?"

"Je sais pas, mais peut être qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec toi," répondit Fred. "Elle t'a _déjà_ dit que les bébés ne naissaient pas dans les choux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, et elle m'a aussi dit que vous étiez tous les deux tombés sur la tête un certain nombre de fois quand vous étiez bébés. Ça explique beaucoup de choses, si vous voulez mon avis." Ginny poussa les jumeaux et partit de l'atelier, laissant Harry seul avec Fred et George.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, moi aussi. Ç'a été une longue journée." Harry feint de bâiller.

"Pas si vite," dit George. Son frère et lui se tenait maintenant côte à côte dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant une barrière efficace. Fred et George échangèrent un regard. "Je crois que nous devons te donner quelques conseils à propos des filles avant."

Fred se dirigea vers Harry et mit un bras amical autour de ses épaules. "Harry, mon garçon, il a des choses que tu fais, et d'autres que tu ne fais pas quand on en arrive à trouver un bon endroit pour s'embrasser."

Harry voulut protester et dire que rien de ce genre ne se produisait, mais George prit la relève immédiatement là ou son jumeau s'était arrêté. "Prenons cet atelier ici. Bien et sombre, mais romantique ? Pour être tout à fait franc, tu pourrais faire mieux, mon pote."

Harry savait qu'il aurait du être soulagé que les jumeaux lui donnent des conseils, au lieu de le tabasser, mais il se sentait toujours obligé de rétablir la vérité. "Ginny et moi ne nous embrassions pas."

Fred et George échangèrent un regard sceptique. "Que faisiez vous alors ?" demanda Fred, soulevant un sourcil.

Mince ! Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment admettre ça, non plus. Ce serait au moins aussi incriminant aux yeux des jumeaux. "Euh..." dit-il.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

"Écoute, Harry," continua Fred. "Nous n'allons pas te sortir le vieux 'c'est notre petite soeur, alors fait attention à ce que tu fais'. C'est démodé."

"Surfait," ajouta George.

"Pas notre style. D'autre part, nous savons que tu ne feras jamais rien qui puisse la blesser."

"Nan, Ron te tuerais."

"S'il restait quoi que ce soit après que Ginny en ait fini avec toi, je veux dire."

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour partir, laissant Harry se sentant comme si un troupeau d'Hippogriffes furieux venait de lui passer dessus. Il resta dans l'atelier, entendant les jumeaux crier un très fort bonne nuit à Ron et Hermione, qui devaient toujours être occupés sur le banc du jardin.

L'instant suivant il y eut une grosse explosion. Harry courut à la porte de l'atelier, se cognant dans la machine à laver en passant. Il y avait juste assez de clair de lune pour lui permettre de voir les jumeaux, dont les figures et habits étaient maintenant noirs et fumants.

"Ma chemise ! Elle est fichue !" George criait, outré.

Fred rit. "Remercions Dieu pour cette faveur. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'il restait des fusées dans le sac ? Je pensais que nous les avions toutes envoyées."

"Je le pensais aussi. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si elles avaient explosé dans le réseau de cheminées. On ne peut pas savoir où nous aurions atterri."

"Nous sommes sains et saufs, pourtant. Allons-y."

Ils entrèrent dans la maison ensemble, Harry les suivant à distance. Alors qu'il montait les marches vers la chambre de Ron, il aperçut Ginny, qui était à sa porte, un sourire de connaissance sur son visage. Il eut la pensée amusante qu'elle s'était arrangé pour se venger de ses frères d'une manière satisfaisante.


	3. Chapitre Trois

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

Note : Merci à tous mes reviewers : Pam Phenixia Potter, Majandra, Dracolutin, Lunarde, Mae, Malalou, Winky, solla (d'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre en ligne chaque lundi)

Bon, maintenant que j'ai lu vos reviews j'aurais une petite annonce à faire pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les disclaimer : **Je ne suis que la traductrice**, je ne dirai pas que ce n'est pas un travail en soit, car ça me prends quand même un certain temps de traduire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de l'histoire. J'ai décidé de la traduire parce que je l'ai lu en entier et que je l'ai adorée, mais tout le crédit revient à **Ashwinder, **vous comprendrez donc que je ne peux rien vous dévoiler de ce qui va se passer. 

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis contente si vous aimez cette fic, car c'est pour vous procurer le même amusement que celui que j'ai eu quand je l'ai lue que je la traduis, merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent dans ma bataille contre les mots étranges qui ne sont pas dans le dico !

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Trois

"Regarde ça. C'est génial ! Tu paries combien que Rusard met la plupart de ces objets sur la liste noire dès qu'ils commencent à être vendus à Zonko ?"

Ron examinait la boîte de farces et attrapes que les jumeaux avaient donné à Harry pour son anniversaire. Harry, n'y faisait pas très attention. Il était allongé sur le lit de Ron et regardait fixement le plafond en réfléchissant au mystère du comportement de Ginny, ce qu'il trouvait assez distrayant. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis son anniversaire, et il n'avait pas avancé dans ses conclusions.

"A quoi tu penses que ça sert ?" demanda Ron, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une fouine, "Ça me rappelle Malefoy en quelque sorte." Il sourit alors qu'il faisait bondir le jouet sur la paume de sa main.

Harry leva à peine la tête. "Aucune idée."

Ron ne faisait pas très attention à Harry, lui non plus, il posa l'espèce de fouine, qui prononça une phrase plutôt rude. "Pas une fouine, un Jarvey, alors. Pense seulement à ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ça..."

Harry arrêta d'écouter, alors que Ron énumérait les blagues qu'ils pourraient faire durant l'année scolaire qui allaient commencer. C'était l'après-midi, et Harry n'avait pas vu Ginny de toute la journée. Elle n'était pas venue au petit déjeuner -- Hermione avait dit qu'elle dormait toujours -- et elle ne s'était pas montrée au déjeuner non plus. Harry avait attendu le moment idéal pour continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé le jour de son anniversaire, car il était très curieux de savoir pourquoi elle lui avait donné le collier, mais il l'avait à peine vue ces derniers jours. Il commençait à suspecter ce qu'une partie de sa motivation avait été, mais il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives sur ce point. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour les interrompre.

"Harry !" La voix de Ron interrompit ses pensées.

"Quoi ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais feuilleter le livre qu'Hermione t'a donné."

"Oh, d'accord. Sers-toi. Il est dans ma malle." Harry retourna dans ses pensées, mais peu de temps après elle furent interrompues de nouveau.

"Harry, qui est Dr. Zog ?"

Harry leva la tête et se figea en voyant Ron tenir le livre que Sirius lui avait donné. Il l'avait complètement oublié; maintenant il se souvenait clairement avoir placé le livre d'Hermione par-dessus l'autre nuit. Il se souvint aussi que le cadeau de Sirius était assorti avec un énorme embarrassent potentiel. Il avala sa salive. "Ça ? C'est rien."

C'était trop tard, Ron avait déjà ouvert le livre et en tournait les pages. Harry se mordit la langue, sachant qu'une objection ne rendrait le livre que plus intéressant pour Ron, et il espérait que Ron l'écarterait en le classant comme un autre livre de sorts ennuyeux. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté, apparemment. Il vit les yeux de Ron s'agrandir, et les pages commencèrent à tourner plus lentement. Les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à devenir rouge.

"Harry, où as-tu trouvé ça ?" Ron demanda d'une voix faussement calme.

Harry sentit sa propre figure se réchauffer. "Sirius me l'a envoyé," marmonna-t-il.

Ron eu une quinte de toux. Quand il fut calmé, il répondit. "Et quand est-ce que tu prévoyais de me le montrer ?"

"Et bien, je ne l'ai pas depuis si longtemps que ça. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps," se déroba Harry.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, et Ron ne fut pas trompé; il avait plu durant les jours précédents, confinant tout le monde dans la maison. "Tu ne devrais pas être embarrassé. Allez, Harry, c'est génial !" Il hésita un moment, malgré sa déclaration qu'il n'avait rien d'embarrassant à ce sujet, avant de demander, "est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais, euh, tu sais, te l'emprunter ?"

Harry leva ses sourcils vers Ron.

"Juste pour mon information personnelle, bien sûr."

"Oui, bien sûr. Je te crois vraiment. Mais vas-y et emprunte-le. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait besoin." Harry avait vraiment de la malchance en ce qui concernait les filles. Son premier coup de coeur avait stoppé quand le petit ami de Cho Chang avait été tué sur l'ordre de Voldemort. A partir de ce moment-là, à chaque fois qu'il expérimentait des sentiments naissants, il les enterrait délibérément. Si une fille montrait de l'intérêt pour lui, il faisait attention d'éviter d'attirer son attention, pas parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais ça avait tout simplement l'air plus facile ainsi. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée avec Voldemort qui lui courait après, après tout.

Ron était revenu au début du livre de nouveau, l'examinant plus attentivement. "Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il y a une section complète pour les débutants. Ça te dit comment savoir si une fille a des sentiments pour toi, et tout." Harry n'avait pas vu cela l'autre nuit. Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'y regarder d'un peu plus près.

Puis la signification des paroles que Ron venait de prononcer fit jour dans son esprit. "Et tu es vraiment un expert ? Rappelle-moi. _Combien_ de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris pour te rendre compte que tu intéressais Hermione ?"

Ron leva les yeux de ce qui devait être une page particulièrement intéressante. Ces oreilles étaient plus rouges que jamais. "Ça ne compte pas. Hermione n'est pas une fille ordinaire. Elle est exceptionnelle. Elle est subtile."

Harry rit. "Elle a du faire le premier pas elle-même, Ron. Elle t'a pratiquement donné un coup dans la tête pour te faire comprendre."

Un coup sur la porte interrompit leur conversation. "Harry ? Ron ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" C'était Hermione. Harry et Ron se regardèrent pendant un moment, paniqués. Il était inutile de dire qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce que contenait _Sorts Pratiques Pour Sorciers du Dr. Zog_. Ron le remit dans la malle d'Harry, prit _Secrets Des Aurors Pour Attraper Les Sorciers Du Mal_, referma le couvercle de la malle, et s'assit sur le lit de camp d'Harry.

"Rien, Hermione, rien du tout," lui cria-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'air sceptique mais dit simplement, "qu'est-ce que vous faites ici par une si belle journée ?" Il avait finalement arrêté de pleuvoir juste avant le déjeuner. "Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dehors en train de jouer au Quidditch ou à autre chose ?"

"Il n'y a que deux d'entre nous qui jouons au Quidditch," répondit Ron, "ou est-ce que tu es en train de nous proposer de jouer aussi ?"

"Ron, mais à quoi..."

Mais Ron la coupa. "En fait c'est une excellente idée. Allons jouer au Quidditch, garçons contre filles. Où est Ginny ?"

"Ron, tu sais que je ne suis pas bonne en vol !"

"Oh non, tu ne va pas de défiler maintenant. C'était ton idée. Allez, on y va."

Ron sortit de la chambre, suivi d'Harry qui haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse à Hermione en passant. Elle fermait la marche, traînant manifestement les pieds. 

Ils trouvèrent Ginny, ayant presque l'air d'être revenue à son état normal. Elle était de bonne humeur et avait envie de faire une partie de Quidditch, au grand mécontentement d'Hermione. 

Finalement il passèrent un moment agréable. Avec seulement deux joueurs de chaque côté, les équipes ne devaient se composer que d'un Gardien et d'un Poursuiveur. Ron était tout désigné pour être Gardien dans l'équipe des garçons, puisqu'il avait été le Gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor durant les deux années précédentes. Même si Hermione pensait que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle doive essayer de marquer des buts à Ron, elle fut bonne joueuse à ce propos. Ginny était elle-même une assez bonne Gardienne, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'air de concentration intense sur son visage alors qu'il descendait vers elle avec la pomme qu'ils utilisaient comme Souaffle. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants, et le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle rattrapait une balle était plutôt distrayant. Harry se dit que son incapacité à marquer un but était dû au fait qu'il n'était pas un Poursuiveur normalement.

Hermione avait réussi à attraper la pomme et volait d'une façon plutôt instable vers Ron une fois de plus. Elle se pencha de côté sur son balai, manquant de peu de faire une mauvaise chute, dans sa tentative de marquer dans le but de fortune qu'ils avaient construit. Ron la rattrapa facilement et l'envoya à Harry, qui accéléra vers l'autre bout du verger. Ginny l'attendait, gardant ses buts comme si elle avait joué dans l'équipe de sa maison depuis sa deuxième année. Elle le faisait de nouveau, se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'elle anticipait la feinte d'Harry, et attrapant la pomme facilement quand il l'envoya pour de bon.

Harry croisa son regard, et elle hésita. "Tu es plutôt bonne, tu sais," dit-il sans y penser. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé d'être dans l'équipe ?"

Le rouge sur la figure de Ginny s'accentua d'autant plus. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous avez Ron comme Gardien."

"Nous pourrions toujours avoir une réserve, et Ron ne sera pas à l'école l'année prochaine. Tu devrais faire un essai. Nous pourrions t'entraîner pour que tu prennes sa place l'année prochaine."

"Tu devrais d'abord demander à Ron. C'est lui le capitaine."

"Ça ne devrais pas être un problème, si ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Ron était venu les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta là, son regard glissa d'Harry à Ginny tour à tour, sa figure illuminée de curiosité. "Euh..." Harry se sentait gêné. C'était déjà assez qu'il ait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête à Ginny. "Ginny à juste fait un bon arrêt."

Ron haussa simplement les épaules.

Harry se tourna vers lui, soudainement irrité par son indifférence. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que Ginny était presque aussi bonne que toi comme Gardien ? Nous devons penser au futur de l'équipe. Nous ne serons plus là l'année prochaine."

"Ginny n'a jamais vraiment joué. Jouer pour s'amuser n'ai pas vraiment la même chose que de jouer à un vrai match."

"Ne devrait-elle pas avoir une chance de faire un essai ?"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez tous les deux arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?" Ginny lança un regard furieux aux deux garçons. "Peut-être que je ne suis pas intéressée. Est-ce que cela vous a seulement traversé l'esprit ? J'en ai assez de faire ça, de toute façon." Elle dirigea son balai vers le sol, atterri, et marcha vers la maison, laissant Harry et Ron se regarder, perplexes.

"Tu crois qu'il y a quoi que ce soit dans le livre que Sirius t'a offert qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre les filles ?" demanda Ron.

"Quel livre ?" Hermione avait enfin réussi à voler jusqu'à eux, ayant eu quelques difficultés à contrôler son balais.

"Aucun," répondirent les deux garçons en même temps, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Hermione laissa glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre. "Allez," dit Ron, avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler le soupçon qui ne se voyait que trop bien sur son visage. "Allons voir s'il y a quelque chose a manger. Je suis affamé."

*

Alors que le mois d'août passait, Harry remarqua combien de temps Ron et Hermione passaient ensemble. Il se dit qu'il devrait être habitué à cette idée maintenant, mais c'était différent de quand ils étaient à l'école, où il y avait un grand nombre d'autres personnes de son âge avec qui il pouvait passer du temps. L'école était aussi synonyme de distractions, comme les entraînements de Quidditch et les devoirs. Il y avait simplement beaucoup moins de choses à faire au Terrier qu'il y en avait à Poudlard, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus comme celui qui tient la chandelle quand il était avec ses amis.

L'été précédent Hermione avait été autorisée à aller voir Ron au Terrier, et Harry pensait qu'ils s'étaient habitués à s'occuper comme un couple à ce moment-là. Harry avait dû passer toutes ses vacances chez les Dursley. En fait, c'était sa première visite aux Weasley depuis la semaine qu'il avait passé là après sa quatrième année. La situation dans le monde sorcier avait été jugée trop dangereuse pour qu'il ait le droit de quitter la protection que lui procurait les membres de sa famille.

Les circonstances de cette année n'était pas meilleures, mais il y avait une différence importante, Harry était majeur maintenant. Selon le Professeur Dumbledore, quelle que soit la nature de la protection qui était à Privet Drive, elle arrêterait d'être efficace au dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry. Il était donc aussi protégé ici chez les Weasley qu'il l'aurait été n'importe où.

Mais les choses étaient tout simplement différentes maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Ses meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, et il n'avait personne. Cela avait été son propre choix, mais alors que l'été passait, ça pesait plus lourd sur son esprit. Ginny n'aidait pas. Il se retrouva en train de la regarder quand il pensait que personne n'y faisait attention. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué avant la façon dont ses cheveux attrapaient la lumière et renvoyaient de si nombreuses nuances de rouge roux?. Et elle l'avait attrapé en train de la regarder une fois ou deux. Parfois elle soutenait son regard pendant un moment avant de détourner les yeux, causant l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

"Bonjour, Harry !"

Harry sortit tout d'un coup de sa rêverie, alors que Ginny s'asseyait à côté de lui, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. _Est-ce qu'elle a fait ça exprès ? _se demanda-t-il un peu irrité. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. "Bonjour," marmonna-t-il en retour, les yeux rivés sur son bol de porridge. Durant la quinzaine de jours qui avait passé depuis son anniversaire, il ne lui avait toujours pas posé de question à propos de son cadeau. Ça devenait de plus en plus un problème qu'il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à entendre la réponse.

Harry fut sauvé d'avoir à faire la conversation avec elle plus longtemps par l'arrivée d'un étrange hibou portant une enveloppe épaisse, que Ron prit. C'était leurs lettres d'école. Ron garda deux des lettres en sa possession, la sienne et celle d'Hermione. Hermione essaya de l'attraper, mais Ron la garda hors de portée.

"Ron !" protesta-t-elle. "C'est ma lettre !"

Ron sourit et tint le parchemin un peu plus haut. "Pas besoin de le lire, nous savons tous ce qu'il dit." Il se tourna pour pouvoir déplier le parchemin. Un badge en sortit et tomba sur la table. "Exactement ce que je pensais," dit Ron. "Préfète en chef ! Tu ne va pas devenir comme Percy envers nous, si ?" Ses mots étaient taquins, mais on ne pouvait manquer la fierté dans son ton.

"Si je devenais comme Percy, ne serais tu pas ennuyé ?" répliqua-t-elle, prenant son badge de préfète en chef et réussissant finalement à reprendre sa lettre à Ron.

"Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais sortir avec mon frère. Je vais devoir te surveiller de près pour que tu agisses comme une jeune fille correcte. Ou pas."

Harry baissa rapidement les yeux vers sa propre lettre pour éviter de devoir voir ses deux amis se lancer des regards ayant une signification si évidente. D'un côté il était content pour eux, mais de l'autre ça le gênait. A certains moments il se sentait comme un intrus. Il lu sa liste de fournitures; il n'y avait que deux textes dessus :

__

Le Livre Des Sorts Et Enchantements, niveau 7, par Miranda Fauconnette

__

Les ASPICs : Préparez Vous Pour Le Pire, par Alphonse Ennui-Payne

Harry savait qu'il devrait s'acheter de nouvelles robes d'école vu à quel point il avait grandi durant l'année précédente, et il y avait toujours le problèmes de vêtements normaux qui lui iraient. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'aborder le sujet.

Mrs Weasley regardait la liste de Ginny. "Nous allons devoir prévoir d'aller chercher vos fournitures bientôt."

Ginny parla. "Maman, j'ai toujours ce devoir à faire en Étude des Moldus."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma chérie ?" demanda Mrs Weasley distraitement, alors qu'elle lisait la liste de Ron. Elle calculait sans doute combien les fournitures d'école allait coûter à la famille cette année.

Harry les regarda au moment où Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. "Maman, je t'ai parlé de ça au début des vacances. Je dois écrire un essai sur le fonctionnement du Métro."

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas demander à ton père comment ça marche ?"

Ginny soupira. "Maman, papa _pense_ seulement qu'il connaît beaucoup de choses sur les Moldus."

Mrs Weasley eu l'air de vouloir défendre son mari mais elle réalisa apparemment que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. "Et bien," commença-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur Hermione. "Hermione est née de parents Moldus. Elle peut t'en parler. Tu as déjà pris le Métro, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?"

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Hermione, "mais..."

Ginny lui coupa la parole. "Maman, ce n'est pas la même chose si Hermione m'en parle. Je veux en faire l'expérience moi-même. J'aurais une bien meilleure note comme ça."

Mrs Weasley était catégorique. "Non. C'est trop dangereux."

"Je ne suis plus un bébé, maman," protesta Ginny. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait plus dangereux pour moi que pour les Moldus qui l'utilisent tous les jours ?"

"Tu es une sorcière, Ginny. Notre monde est en guerre."

"Alors est-ce que le monde Moldu ne devrait pas être plus sûr ? Ne serait-ce pas l'endroit parfait pour se cacher ? Comment est-ce que qui que ce soit pourrait savoir que je suis une sorcière ?"

"Parce que tu as l'air d'en être une ?" La blague de Ron était plutôt plate, et Harry était sûr qu'Hermione lui avait marché sur le pied sous la table, étant donné la grimace qui apparut sur la figure de Ron. 

Ginny lança un regard réprobateur à son frère avant de continuer. "Je m'habillerais comme une Moldue, bien sûr, et je n'irais pas toute seule. Hermione a déjà pris le Métro, je suis sûre qu'Harry aussi." Elle regarda Harry d'une façon qui demandait un soutien.

"Oui, je l'ai déjà pris," Harry intervint. "Hagrid m'a emmené dans le Métro la première fois que nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse." Il se turent tous à la mention de leur ancien Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait été une des premières victimes de la guerre. 

Mais Mrs Weasley n'était pas convaincue par leur argument. "Non, je n'aime pas ça. Ginny tu devras trouver un moyen d'écrire ton essai sans avoir eu d'expérience sur le terrain." Ginny ouvrit sa bouche pour protester encore une fois, mais sa mère ajouta, "Et ceci est final", avant qu'elle puisse dire un autre mot.

Harry jeta des coups d'oeil occasionnels à Ginny durant le reste du repas. Il pouvait savoir par sa posture rigide qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la situation, mais il concoctait un plan dans son esprit. Il voulait aller dans le Londres Moldu, lui aussi, avant le début des cours, et il ne pensait pas que les parents Weasleys auraient très envie de l'amener dans un monde qui leur était très inconnu quand il était supposé être sous leur protection. Selon lui, Ginny avait raison. Le Londres Moldu ne devrait pas être un danger pour eux, seulement parce qu'ils étaient magiques. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Mangemort s'attendrait à le trouver lui, ou en fait n'importe lequel d'entre eux, dans le monde Moldu ?

Après le petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione disparurent au-dehors, pendant que Ginny se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Harry la suivit, la rattrapant sur le pas de sa porte. "Attends, Ginny."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Harry supposa qu'elle était toujours énervée contre sa mère.

"Et bien..." Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment expliquer cela. Il avait l'habitude de planifier des choses, et d'enfreindre les règles avec Ron et Hermione, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Ginny. S'il était tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, il avait même à peine eu une conversation normale avec elle.

"C'est à propos de ton devoir d'Etude des Moldus."

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de me parler de ton expérience du Métro avec Hagrid, si ?" Ginny devait avoir réalisé à quel point cela avait l'air rude car elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et murmura, "Pardon."

"Euh, non. J'ai une meilleure idée."

Ginny regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle s'attendait à voir sa mère monter les escaliers à tout moment. "Entre," dit-elle, entrant dans la chambre et lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Harry entra avec une certaine réticence. Ceci était son domaine, et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant. La pièce était décorée dans des teintes de bleu qui avaient dus être plus lumineuses à une certaine époque. Maintenant ça avait juste l'air fade et un peu miteux, un peu comme le reste de la maison Weasley. Ginny ferma la porte, et le son eu l'air de se répercuter dans le corridor, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, attendant avec espoir.

"Nous allons devoir aller acheter nos affaires d'école, d'accord ?" commença-t-il sans préambule. Ginny acquiesça. "Quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, nous serons déjà dans Londres. Tout ce que nous aurons à faire sera de perdre Ron et Hermione pour une heure ou deux..."

"Tu veux dire nous échapper tous seuls sans se faire remarquer ?"

"Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce sera un gros problème. Il partent tout seuls assez souvent ces jours-ci. Nous aurons juste besoin d'inventer une excuse pour les quitter..."

"…et passer par le Chaudron Baveur," finit Ginny pour lui. "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller dans Londres ?"

Harry jeta un regard à ses vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas du tout. "Je pense que j'ai besoin de nouvelles affaires, tu ne crois pas ? Quelque chose qui m'aille."

Ginny éclata de rire. "Tu veux aller faire du shopping ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mal à cela ?"

"N'ai pas l'air aussi blessé. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça. Je veux dire que tu en a parlé à ton anniversaire, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais pris George au sérieux."

"Et bien, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller au même magasin que lui, mais puisque nous allons à Londres et que tu as des recherches à faire, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups."

Harry se retrouva en train d'attendre impatiemment la sortie. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi; jouer un tour à Ron et Hermione avait l'air d'une assez bonne raison. Le fait qu'il irait quelque part seul avec Ginny n'avait jamais pesé dans la balance. Il avait espéré qu'elle ferait avec et serait d'accord avec le plan.

Elle avait l'air pensive pendant un moment. "Oui," dit-elle finalement. "Je suppose que oui. Mais est-ce que nous ne devrions pas préparer ça un peu plus ? Je ne sais pas où sont les magasins à Londres."

Harry fut forcé d'admettre qu'il ne le savait pas non plus, mais George avait mentionné Oxford Street. "Ecoute, est-ce que tu as une carte ou quoi que ce soit dans ton livre d'Etude des Moldus ?"

"Oui. Juste un instant."

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où son sac était posé sur un petit bureau dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Cherchant à l'intérieur, elle en sortit un exemplaire de _Vie et Habitudes Sociales des Moldus Britanniques _et se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur son lit, laissant un espace pour qu'Harry puisse faire de même s'il en avait envie. Il hésita, soudainement conscient qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée. S'asseoir sur son lit avait l'air tellement intime, d'une certaine façon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?" La voix de Ginny s'introduisit dans ses pensées. Elle faisait des signes vers le livre. Elle voulait manifestement qu'il s'assoie avec elle, pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle regardait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa figure commençait à chauffer ? Il s'assit près d'elle, évitant consciemment le contact physique. Pour une certaine raison l'idée que leurs cuisses pourraient se frotter l'une contre l'autre par hasard rendait ses mains moites.

Il devait se pencher vers elle plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé pour voir le livre. Sur la page il vit une carte de Londres, mais ce n'était pas une carte ordinaire comme il avait vu l'oncle Vernon utiliser. Alors qu'il regardait, les lignes devenaient floues et changeaient. Il réalisa après quelques instants que la carte montrait magiquement l'endroit que le lecteur avait en tête. Il pensa aux Chambres du Parlement, et la carte se focalisa sur Westminster, démarquant clairement l'endroit près de la Tamise. Puis pour une certaine raison il pensa au Royal Albert Hall, et les lignes bougèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse le voir démarqué près de Hyde Park. Finalement, il pensa au Chaudron Baveur, et vit Charing Cross Road apparaître sur la carte.

"Ceci est absolument génial ! Mais est-ce que ça va nous montrer le Métro "

Comme en réponse à sa question, la carte changea une fois de plus. Les rues disparurent complètement, et à leur place un certain nombre de lignes de couleurs différentes se croisant apparurent. Cela avait l'air très confus. Il se demanda comment Hagrid avait réussi à négocier l'étonnant labyrinthe. En regardant plus précisément, pourtant, il remarqua un arrêt marqué Charing Cross. Il le montra à Ginny.

"Cela doit être près du Chaudron Baveur. Ça a le même nom que la rue où le Chaudron Baveur est situé." Assez sûrement, la carte répondit à ses pensées et montra l'endroit ou se trouvait le pub sorcier.

"Tottenham Court Road à l'air d'être plus prêt pourtant," commenta Ginny. Elle était penchée au-dessus de la carte maintenant, elle aussi, et Harry nota que leurs têtes étaient très proches. Harry traça une ligne rouge avec son doigt." Et l'arrêt suivant est nommé Oxford Circus. Est-ce que tu penses qu'Oxford Street est près de là ?"

"Ça aurait du sens." La carte corrobora l'observation de Ginny, en montrant qu'en fait Oxford Street était très proche de l'arrêt Oxford Circus. En fait, Oxford Street allait aussi loin que Tottenham Court Road. Ginny rit. "Apparemment nous n'aurions même pas besoin de prendre le Métro du tout. Nous pourrions marcher."

"Ou nous pourrions prendre le train jusqu'à un autre arrêt, peut être Bond Street, et marcher sur le chemin du retour. Je pense que nous aurons assez de temps pour le faire, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions allez jusqu'à"-- Harry suivit la ligne rouge jusqu'à son terminus avec son doigt--"Epping."

"Maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire est de trouver une histoire convaincante pour Ron et Hermione, pour que nous puissions les semer."

Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose en tête. Ses yeux bruns avait l'air de contenir une étincelle de malice. "As-tu quelque chose de précis en tête ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Euh, non," admit Ginny. "Si nous devions seulement tromper Ron, j'aurais une chance, mais nous devons considérer Hermione aussi."

"Vrai. Je suppose que nous pourrions attendre d'être au Chemin de Traverse et courir pour les semer."

"Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient partir comme ça ?"

Harry lui sourit. "Nous ne leur laisserons pas le choix."

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il ai quitté sa chambre, les détails de leurs plan fixés qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raté l'opportunité parfaite de questionner Ginny sur son cadeau.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

Note : L'auteur tient à ce que je traduise une partie de ses notes concernant les crédits, c'est donc ce que je vais faire. Certains noms et certaines expressions viennent d'une série anglaise, _Monty Python _(qui est aussi une série de films). Le nom "Quidditch Crunch" revient à shimmer, elle y avait pensé comme à un parfum de glace mais Ashwinder à préféré l'utiliser comme une marque de céréales sorcières.

Autre note : Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, je suis contente si cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Quatre

Harry regardait son bol de céréales d'un air morose. Les gros titres de La Gazette du Sorcier annonçaient une autre horrible attaque de Mangemorts, à Lancashire cette fois. Ces sortes de gros titres avaient été presque quotidiens depuis l'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier, mais il commençait à se sentir plus bizarre que d'habitude à propos des nouvelles. Cela le rendait malade, et lui donnait envie de vomir, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Il ne pouvait pas échapper au sentiment qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, même indirectement. Si Voldemort n'avait pas utilisé le sang d'Harry pour reprendre forme humaine... Harry se donna une claque mentale. Il savait que penser comme cela ne menait à rien, mais ses pensées insistaient pour le hanter malgré cela.

Mais en plus du sentiment de culpabilité, une chose étrange se produisait. Depuis son arrivée au Terrier sa cicatrice avait cessé de l'ennuyer autant qu'avant. Il y avait toujours quelques élancements occasionnels mais rien de comparable à ce qui devrait arriver avec toutes les attaques qu'il y avait. Harry se demanda ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, mais la solution ne lui vint pas ainsi. Est-ce que les attaques étaient menées par quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort ? Toutes les attaques en Europe devaient certainement être perpétrées par ses partisans -- il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois -- mais Lancashire ? Harry aurait dû ressentir cela, et pourtant il n'en avait eu aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'il descende pour le petit déjeuner et qu'il voie le journal.

"Je n'aime pas ça du tout," disait Mrs Weasley. "Je ne pense pas que vous devriez aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui."

Ron leva la tête, son bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans une boîte de Quidditch Crunch, dont il essayait d'extraire la carte collector (il lui manquait Arthur Frampton, un Poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley, et quand il aurait celle-là, il aurait l'équipe complète).

"Allez, Maman, tout ira bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait pire aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre jour ?"

Hermione, qui regardait interrogativement Ron pendant qu'il creusait dans les céréales, vint à son secours. "Le Chemin de Traverse est bien protégé par des sorts d'empêchement, et le Ministère a instauré une patrouille d'Aurors 24 heures sur 24."

"Je sais, Hermione chérie, mais je n'aime toujours pas ça. C'est déjà assez mauvais avec Arthur et Percy qui y sont tous les jours et Bill et Charlie si loin dont on a presque jamais de nouvelles." Harry savait que les hiboux postaux avaient de plus en plus de mal à traverser vers le continent. Il n'attendait pas beaucoup de nouvelles de Sirius pendant qu'il était là.

"Maman, toutes les attaques ont eu lieu à des kilomètres de Londres, et nous devrons aller acheter nos fournitures à un moment ou à un autre." Personne ne crut que Ron avait tant envie que ça d'acheter ses livres de cours, et tout le monde le regarda. 

"Oui, et ça nous fera du bien de s'éloigner un peu de la maison," dit Hermione pour mettre fin au moment délicat. "Nous serons à peine plus en danger qu'ici. Nous aurons nos Portoloins," ajouta-t-elle pour calmer l'atmosphère. En ces temps incertains, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières transportaient des Portoloins, qui pouvaient être activés en urgence avec un tapotement de la baguette. Mr Weasley en avait préparé quatre, qui transporteraient chacun d'eux directement au Terrier si nécessaire, pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui.

"Et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous laisserais pas partir," dit Mrs Weasley, une note de finalité dans sa voix. "Vous resterez tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr, maman," dit Ron, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, pendant qu'Harry et Ginny échangeait un regard coupable. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait aussi l'air mal à l'aise et se demanda ce qu'elle et Ron cachaient dans leur sac. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile que prévu de les perdre. Heureusement pour tous, Mrs Weasley leur tournait le dos, et elle ne vit pas leurs expressions.

Ginny se leva de table et s'excusa. Harry regarda le derrière de sa robe de chambre se diriger vers les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et se tourna vers son bol de Quidditch Crunch. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais il se força à manger plusieurs cuillerées quand même. Ron replongea sa main dans la boîte de céréales, poussant un cri de triomphe, alors qu'il sortait la carte collector. Son visage prit un air de déception, mais Harry vit ses yeux étinceler une seconde plus tard.

"Voilà," dit-il, tendant la carte à Hermione. "Tu devrais peut-être garder celle-là." Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en prenant la carte. "Qu'est-ce que je... Oh, Ron ! Vraiment !" Mais elle riait en le disant. Harry se pencha vers elle et vit la figure de Victor Krum prenant un air renfrogné vers lui. Après quelques minutes, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent tous fini leur petit déjeuner et se levèrent de table pour aller s'habiller. 

Harry rassemblait ses affaires pour une douche rapide quand Ron l'arrêta. "Écoute, Harry, ça t'embêterais si Hermine et moi, et bien, nous faisions ce que nous voulons aujourd'hui ?" Ses oreilles devenaient rouge.

"Euh, non, je suppose que non." Harry se demanda ce qu'il pourraient bien faire au Chemin de Traverse, et il demanda.

Ron eu l'air très gêné pendant un moment. "Oh, pas grand chose. C'est juste que nous avons peu de chance d'être _seuls_ ici à la maison avec maman fouinant un peu partout, et quand nous serons de retour à l'école, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'endroits où nous pourrons aller non plus." Ron lança à Harry un regard suppliant.

Harry ne voyait pas où il pourraient aller au Chemin de Traverse pour avoir de l'intimité, non plus, mais cela collait trop bien avec ses plans pour commencer à lui faire remarquer les imperfections de son plan. 

"Je suis désolé que cela te laisse coincé avec Ginny," ajouta Ron.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment." Ceci était parfait. Maintenant tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de faire attention à ce que personne, particulièrement Ron et Hermione, ne les voient lui et Ginny quittant le Chemin de Traverse.

La pensée de son imminente excursion dans le monde Moldu rappela autre chose a Harry. "Ron ? Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter un jean ?" Ron leva un sourcil vers lui, avant de se tourner vers le miroir pour se coiffer. "Et bien, il m'irait mieux que ceux que j'ai." Il souleva une veille paire de jeans de Dudley. "Même si je dois les retrousser."

"Tu prévois d'emprunter mes pantalons toute l'année alors ?"

"Euh, non. Je me suis occupé de ça. J'ai juste besoin de ceux-là pour aujourd'hui."

Harry espérait ardemment que Ron ne poserait aucune question délicate, mais Ron ne s'intéressait apparemment pas beaucoup au problème. Il était trop occupé a essayer de faire rester ses cheveux d'une certaine manière. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il prit une petite bouteille sur le dessus de sa commode, sortit un peu du contenant pour le mettre sur sa main et commença à l'étaler sur sa figure. Harry renifla avec méfiance. "Est-ce que c'est de l'après-rasage ?"

Le reflet de Ron le regarda du miroir. "Et si c'en est, alors quoi ?"

Harry fut tenté de mettre sur le tapis le comportement d'Hagrid durant leur quatrième année quand Madame Maxime était une invitée à Poudlard mais décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Au moins Ron n'essayait pas de lisser ses cheveux avec de la graisse d'essieu. "Rien," dit Harry, et se retira rapidement en descendant les escaliers vers la salle de bains.

Un peu plus tard Harry était de retour dans la cuisine avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Mrs Weasley s'agitait de nouveau, leur donnant leurs Portoloins et faisant des recommandations de dernière minute. Finalement, Ginny en eut assez. "Franchement, maman, nous ne sommes plus des bébés !"

Elle mit son Portoloin dans la poche de la robe d'été qu'elle portait. Harry était content que la jeune génération de Weasley ait prit l'habitude de toujours porter des vêtements de style Moldu durant les vacances d'été. Cela aurait sûrement engendré des questions intéressantes de la part de leur mère autrement. Ginny se tourna et prit un pot de fleur posé sur le dessus de la cheminée, en sortit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, et avec un cri, "Chemin de Traverse !", fut rapidement hors de vue. Ron et Hermione suivirent, mais quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, Mrs Weasley le retint un moment. "Tu feras attention, Harry, mon chéri ?"

Harry trouva sa préoccupation assez touchante, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. "Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley. Il n'y aura pas de problème. A plus tard !"

Il jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer et entra dans les flammes émeraudes. Bientôt il tournait en passant devant l'image floue de cheminées successives jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte soudainement au Chaudron Baveur. Gardant bien ses lunettes en main, il tomba sur Ron, qui l'attrapa.

"Où est-ce que nous allons en premier ?" demanda-t-il.

"Gringott's, bien sûr," répondit Hermione. "Je dois échanger de l'argent."

"D'accord," dit Harry. Il devrait échanger de l'argent, lui aussi, mais dans l'autre sens : des Gallions pour des livres sterling. Et il ne pourrait pas le faire devant Ron et Hermione sans éveiller leur suspicion. Il devrait revenir à la banque plus tard avec Ginny.

Leur premier arrêt fut donc Gringott's. Hermione se rendit au guichet, et Harry la regarda discrètement alors qu'elle comptait cinq billets de vingt livres. Le gobelin fit quelques calculs rapides et lui donna 28 Gallions. "Ne devrait-il pas y en avoir plus ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le gobelin eu un mauvais sourire. "Le taux de change n'est pas favorable ces jours-ci, Miss."

Hermione eu l'air de vouloir argumenter, mais un autre gobelin vint les chercher pour les amener aux coffres à ce moment-là. Harry essaya de calculer combien de Gallions il devrait échanger en descendant, mais la concentration était difficile, et il ne réussit qu'a faire bouger dangereusement son Quidditch Crunch dans son estomac, ce qui le fit se sentir heureux de ne pas avoir mangé plus. Finalement, il décida de sortir cinquante Gallions de plus que d'habitude de son coffre. Il le fit rapidement, ne voulant pas que Ron le remarque. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien les vêtements coûtaient dans les magasins Moldus, mais il avait entendu sa tante Pétunia se plaindre assez souvent de la dépense que constituait son habillement. Bien qu'il sache que ceci était une plainte ridicule, il se dit que cette sortie pourrait finalement lui coûter plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fait le tour des magasins et acheté la plupart de leurs fournitures. Ils avaient trouvé l'atmosphère dans les magasins très lourde et basse, sans aucun doute due à la présence d'Aurors scrutateurs dans tous les coins. De plus les choses étaient devenues un peu délicates entre les quatre adolescents, étant donné qu'il était maintenant temps de se séparer, et personne ne voulait apparemment l'admettre. Ils se tinrent devant le stand de Florian Fortarôme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dise finalement, "Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas une glace ?" Il n'avait pas faim, mais il espérait que Ron attraperait la perche qu'il lui tendait.

Ce fut Hermione qui parla la première. "Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et je préférerais retourner chez Fleury et Bott. Vous m'avez sortie de là bien trop rapidement tout à l'heure."

Harry la vit donner un coup de coude à Ron. "Ah, oui," dit Ron. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prendriez pas une glace tous les deux, et nous vous rejoindrons dans deux heures."

Harry auraient vraiment aimé savoir où ils avaient l'intention de passer deux heures, mais en réfléchissant il se dit que ce serait mieux de ne pas poser de questions. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny et vit une curiosité évidente dans son expression. Espérant éviter des questions gênantes, il fit rapidement savoir qu'il était d'accord avec Ron.

Ron et Hermione partirent immédiatement dans la direction de Fleury et Bott. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos, Ginny demanda, "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ?"

"Aucune idée, mais prenons-en avantage, d'accord ?"

"D'accord." Et elle commença à marcher vers le Chaudron Baveur. Harry du tendre la main pour l'arrêter.

"Pas si vite. Ils pourraient te voir. De plus, nous devons retourner à Gringott's pour de l'argent Moldu. Je n'en ai pas, et toi ?"

"Oh, oui, j'avais oublié." Elle avait l'air distraite. Elle regardait la main d'Harry, qui était toujours sur son bras. Il l'enleva immédiatement. Vérifiant que Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant hors de vue, ils se retournèrent et repartirent vers la banque.

La queue était heureusement courte, et Harry se retrouva rapidement en train de faire face au même gobelin qui avait servi Hermione. "J'aimerai échanger cela en argent Moldu, s'il vous plaît," dit-il, mettant 50 Gallions sur le comptoir. Il sentit Ginny se pencher à côté de lui, regardant le procédé avec intérêt. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait inclure cela dans son essai.

Le gobelin fit ses calculs, comme auparavant, et compta plusieurs billets de vingt livres. Harry compta en même temps que lui. "Cent soixante ? Ça ne peut pas être juste !" Le sourire du gobelin se figea, et il ajouta dix de plus. Harry voulait protester plus, mais le gobelin l'arrêta. "Taux de change. La banque doit faire un profit." Ginny tirait sur son bras. Harry se sentait toujours un peu arnaqué mais s'éloigna du guichet. Alors qu'ils retournaient sur l'allée, Ginny dit dans une voix basse, "Tu as bien fait d'en demander plus, mais tu ne devrais pas essayer de continuer. Bill dit qu'ils trichent toujours s'ils pensent que tu n'y connais rien." Elle rit. "Papa ne leur posait jamais de questions avant que Bill ne commence à travailler pour eux. Mais quand tu le fais, ils s'en souviennent et te traitent justement, tant que tu leur laisses faire un peu de profit."

"D'accord. La prochaine étape est d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur sans se faire remarquer. Ça serait bien si nous savions où sont allés Ron et Hermione."

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux nulle part, mais quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent au pub, ils virent Ron et Hermione assis à une table. Ils étaient plutôt inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ce qui était chanceux, car il ne virent pas Harry et Ginny entrer et se retirer immédiatement dans la cour.

"Il lui offre un _déjeuner_ ?" Harry dut se forcer pour ne pas parler trop fort malgré son exaspération. "Comment est-ce qu'on est censé leur passer devant ?"

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du pub. "Et bien, ils sont dans un coin, et ils ne font pas très attention à ce qui se passe autour. Nous devrions juste passer aussi vite que possible et espérer qu'ils ne nous remarqueront pas."

Harry pensa que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais la chance avait l'air d'être de leur côté aujourd'hui. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans Charing Cross Road. Harry prit un moment pour retrouver ses repères. Il n'avait pas prit ce chemin depuis l'anniversaire de ses onze ans, et ce jour-là il avait été avec Hagrid. Il n'avait personne pour ouvrir un chemin maintenant, et il se rendit compte que Ginny devrait rester très près de lui pour éviter qu'ils ne soient séparés. Elle devait être arrivée à la même conclusion au même moment, car il sentit qu'elle mettait sa main sous son coude. Il rencontra son regard et se dit qu'elle avait l'air assez gênée de ce qu'elle faisait. Essayant de faire un sourire rassurant, mais n'étant pas sûr d'y être arrivé, il dit, "Je pense que nous devrions aller par là," et il commença à marcher.

Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du Métro. Ils descendirent, marchèrent à travers un tunnel et descendirent de nouveau. D'une certaine façon c'était comme un première année qui essaierait de trouver son chemin dans Poudlard mais avec plus de monde, en plus odorant et plus bruyant. Quand ils atteignirent le hall principal, Harry tira Ginny de côté et lui donna le billet de dix livres.

"C'est pour quoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu vas aller acheter les tickets. C'est ton essai."

Ginny marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, dans lequel les mots "passant du temps avec Hermione" étaient facilement reconnaissables. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort, ayant l'air un peu paniquée.

"Tu vas au guichet des tickets et tu demandes deux allers simples. Ils coûteront une livre soixante chacun, alors attends-toi à recevoir de la monnaie."

Quand elle revint avec les tickets, Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air plus confiante. Alors qu'elle lui tendait son ticket et la monnaie, leurs mains se touchèrent, et Harry se sentit étrangement conscient du contact.

"Ne perds pas ton ticket," lui dit Harry aux tourniquets, alors qu'il lui montrait comment passer le ticket. "Tu en auras de nouveau besoin pour sortir."

Ginny essaya de suivre son exemple mais réussi à accrocher l'ourlet de sa robe dans le tourniquet, et Harry eu un aperçu d'une bien plus grande partie de ses jambes qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ils descendirent plus encore dans les profondeurs du Métro grâce à un escalator , passant devant plusieurs musiciens ambulants sur la route. Ginny fit remarquer à quel point son père serait excité de voir tout ça, et Harry, regardant dans ses yeux, pensa avoir trouvé un certain sens de l'aventure maintenant dans son comportement. Quand il arrivèrent sur les quais tout en bas, ils durent prendre leurs repères une fois de plus. Deux lignes se croisaient à cet arrêt, et ils devaient faire attention à être sur le bon quai.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle les yeux grands ouverts, enregistrant tout. Le chant des musiciens arrivait jusqu'aux plates-formes. Il y avait aussi quelques personnes restant là ayant l'air de ne pas avoir de meilleur endroit où aller. Un des hommes avait un chien avec lui, et il était simplement assis là, regardant dans le néant, un gobelet devant lui.

"Harry," chuchota Ginny, ne voulant pas être entendue. "Que fait cet homme ?" Harry hésita. Ceci était le côté pourri du monde Moldu. De ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait pas de sorciers ou de sorcières sans abri, et cela le rendait triste de devoir admettre que des personnes comme celles-là existaient quelque part. "Il n'a pas de travail et nulle part ailleurs où aller. Il espère que les gens lui donneront de l'argent dans son gobelet pour qu'il puisse s'acheter quelque chose à manger." Ginny tendit la main. "Donne moi de l'argent Moldu. La monnaie des tickets."

Harry chercha dans sa poche et lui donna de la monnaie. Il la regarda alors qu'elle allait vers l'homme et faisait tomber les pièces dans son gobelet.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le train arrive, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le quai, et Ginny prit le bras d'Harry de nouveau. Il la sentit s'accrocher d'un peu plus près alors qu'il faisait un pas au-dessus du vide pour entrer dans le wagon. Les portes se fermèrent avec un bruit métallique. Il n'y avait pas de siège disponible, et ils durent se tenir beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient fait normalement. Harry était déterminé à continuer à regarder au-dessus de sa tête, pensant qu'il faisait anormalement chaud dans le wagon. Alors que le train arrivait à l'arrêt suivant, le sol donna une soudaine secousse, propulsant Ginny contre sa poitrine. Il l'attrapa instinctivement et réussi à garder son propre équilibre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il la relâcha quand il vit sa figure devenir rouge.

"Pardon," marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'Harry avait l'impression que la température avait encore augmenté. Ce fut un soulagement de sortir à l'arrêt suivant.

Il émergèrent dans l'effervescence d'Oxford Street, contemplant les magasins richement décorés autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher le long de la route, Harry se demanda comment il était censé choisir dans lequel acheter. Ginny tira sur son bras soudainement, riant et pointant du doigt. Il se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et vit une vitrine pleine de vêtements incroyablement tape-à-l'oeil.

"Tu crois que c'est là que George a trouvé sa chemise ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Peut-être," répondit Harry, "mais je ne pense pas que nous irons dans celui-là."

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour aller dans tous les magasins, et finalement il en choisit un au hasard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ses courses pour lui-même, pas dans le monde Moldu, et il trouva la sélection d'articles assez déconcertante. Il décida que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ait amené quelqu'un d'autre avec lui pour lui donner un deuxième avis. Il commença à chercher sur une étagère de pantalons.

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

Une étrange voix féminine le fit sursauter. Harry se tourna et vit une grande blonde dans une tenue très moulante le regardant de haut en bas en ayant l'air de l'évaluer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard bleu. Elle avait plus de boucles d'oreilles dans ses oreilles que ce qu'il aurait pensé être humainement possible, et ça lui donnait envie de lui demander si ça lui avait fait mal tout ce perçage, mais il s'en empêcha et répondit simplement à sa question. "Euh, oui, je pense."

La vendeuse sourit et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de se retourner vers la sélection de pantalons. Elle sortit plusieurs styles. "Je pense que vous pourriez essayer ceux-là pour commencer." Elle se déplaça vers un étalage de chemises et en prit quelques-unes. "Peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose dans ce genre là pour les accompagner." Elle le regardait dans les yeux de nouveau, et Harry se sentit aussi chaud que dans le Métro. Puis elle rendit les choses encore pire en mettant une main sur son bras. Harry avala sa salive. "Vous pouvez les essayer là-bas," dit-elle, montrant l'arrière du magasin.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et fut surpris de la voir en train de les regarder d'un air glacial, la vendeuse et lui. Harry s'échappa dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer les vêtements. La vendeuse lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans _Sorts Pratiques Pour Sorciers Du Dr. Zog _la nuit précédente. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, et il avait regardé ce dont parlait Ron comme étant la section pour débutants. _Si une fille est intéressée, elle te regardera dans les yeux puis regardera autre part. Si cela arrive plusieurs fois, cela doit être prit comme un signe positif. Un signe encore meilleur est le contact physique. _Est-ce que la vendeuse pouvait être _intéressée_ ? Harry avait du mal à le croire. Elle ne le connaissait même pas.

"Comment ça va à l'intérieur ?" Sa voix lui parvint à travers la porte fermée.

"Bien, je crois."

"Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser te voir ?"

D'accord. Ginny était là, elle aussi, l'attendant. Il ne pouvait pas rester caché ici toute la journée. Il sortit habillé dans un pantalon kaki et une chemise rouge foncée, et la vendeuse le regarda avec une admiration franche.

"Oh, ceci est tout simplement magnifique."

Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Ginny mais vit un air d'admiration similaire sur son visage, et d'une certaine façon cela eut plus d'effet sur lui. Il se colora de nouveau. Il essaya quelques vêtements de plus et fit sa sélection par rapport à la somme d'argent qu'il avait apporté avec lui. La réaction de Ginny aux différents articles n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. La vendeuse avait tenté de le convaincre d'essayer un pantalon en cuir, mais il fut catégorique à ce moment là. C'était aussi bien ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu le payer.

C'était un autre soulagement de payer pour ses achats et de partir. Quand ils furent de retour dans la rue, cela fut presque naturel quand Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il ne pensa pas à questionner ses actions. S'ils étaient séparés, elle serait perdue, et il aurait beaucoup de problèmes. Il regarda sa montre. Ils allaient être en retard sur le Chemin de Traverse si ça continuait, et ils ne pourraient pas cacher le fait qu'ils étaient allés dans la partie Moldue de Londres.

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour retourner à Charing Cross Road aussi vite que possible dans la rue bondée, Harry chercha un sujet de conversation et décida finalement de poser la question qui l'avait hanté depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Bien qu'ils étaient au milieu de la rue, cela avait l'air d'un endroit sûr d'une certaine façon pour en parler. Il doutait fortement que n'importe lequel des Moldus autour de lui s'y intéressait, puisque pour eux il n'était qu'un visage parmi les autres.

"Ginny," commença-t-il doucement. "A propos de mon cadeau d'anniversaire." Il mit une main sur sa chemise pour indiquer la gemme. "Tu ne m'as jamais répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu l'avais fait pour moi."

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quand elle le fit, elle dit juste, "Seulement parce que mon idiot de frère à interrompu." Elle évitait la question et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Est-ce que tu vas me le dire maintenant ?"

"Tu vas penser que je suis stupide."

"Non, je ne penserai pas ça. Je te le promets." Et il pressa sa main involontairement.

"C'était à cause de ma dette envers toi."

Harry fut surpris par sa réponse. "Dette ?"

"Tu as sauvé ma vie, Harry." Sa voix était étrangement grave, et elle s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. "Quand j'ai lu sur les talismans protecteurs et comment s'ils marchaient correctement il pouvaient sauver la vie de quelqu'un, je me suis dit que si ça marchait, ce serait une bonne façon de te sauver la vie en retour. Mais c'est stupide, parce que ça ne marchera sûrement pas." Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, et Harry pensa qu'elle avait avalé sa salive. "Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à essayer. C'était comme s'il y avait une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête qui me disait de le fabriquer, et qui ne se tairait pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait." Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et le regarda bien en face. "Pardon, je t'avais dit que c'était stupide."

Elle essaya de retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il resserra sa prise. "Non, ça ne l'est pas, Ginny. Merci." Il pensait chaque mot. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ses actions, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de lui faire une faveur en retour, de faire quelque chose de gentil pour elle, comme l'inviter à déjeuner.

Il n'y avait pas le temps pourtant. Ils étaient déjà en retard. Il recommencèrent à marcher plus vite cette fois-ci.

Il entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, s'attendant un peu à voir Ron et Hermione leur sauter dessus et demander des explication, mais le pub était étrangement silencieux et vide. Même Tom le barman n'était pas en vue. Harry sentit ses intestins se tordre. Quelque chose s'était produit. Il échangea un regard rapide avec Ginny et vit son appréhension se refléter sur son visage. Sans un mot il accélérèrent le rythme et se rendirent dans la cour qui leur permettrait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry tapa sur la brique, ce qui ouvrit le portail et il entra dans un champ de bataille. Il remarqua à peine Ginny avoir le souffle coupé par le choc, alors qu'en une seconde son cerveau avait remarqué un certain nombre de personnes en robes noires, capuchonnés, se tenant sur les corps de plusieurs Aurors. Une des personnes se tourna. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage; il était masqué. Mais son cri de triomphe du fait qu'il était face à face avec Harry Potter était immanquable. Harry sut à cet instant que le Mangemort était déjà en train d'anticiper la récompense de son maître quand il lui présenterai le prix le plus convoité. Harry sortit sa baguette, se mettant devant Ginny pour la protéger de l'attaque.

"Expelliarmus !" cria-t-il, mais son sort avait été anticipé. Le Mangemort esquiva. Derrière lui, Harry était vaguement conscient que Ginny faisait quelque chose. Il pouvait l'entendre marmonner une incantation, mais il n'en comprenait pas la signification, étant donné qu'il se focalisait complètement sur l'ennemi devant lui.

"Endoloris !"

Le sort partit en direction d'Harry, et il ne pouvait pas esquiver, ou ça toucherait Ginny. Il se prépara. Au même moment Ginny attrapa sa chemise. Le sort le toucha en plein dans la poitrine, mais au lieu d'une douleur aveuglante, il y eut un éclair blanc. Dans l'instant avant qu'il perde conscience, il sentit une secousse dans son nombril, puis il sombra.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Notes : _Monty Python _dans le dernier chapitre: Arthur Frampton (le Poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley) était l'homme à trois fesses. L'auteur a pensé que cela pourrait lui donner un avantage comme joueur, il serait plus stable sur son balai.

Le collier de cette histoire ne ressemble que physiquement à celui du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, il n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs.

****

Réponse aux reviews : je tiens à remercier tous les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, et je veux répondre aux questions que certains m'ont posé :

__

Ginny L : La fic que j'ai traduit pour "à la croisée des mondes" s'appelle "Le Nouveau Commencement", elle est totalement traduite. Pour la lire, clique sur mon nom pour aller dans mon profile, où tu pourras voir les fics que j'ai mise sur le site, il ne te reste alors plus qu'à cliquer sur la bonne. 

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Cinq

Harry se réveilla au son d'un cri aigu, un bruit qui lui rappela la langue des sirènes et lui fit mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses yeux maintenant, alors il les garda fermés, alors que le cri prit forme petit à petit pour se transformer en mots compréhensibles.

"...à quoi pensiez vous ? Et où sont Ron et Hermione ?" C'était Mrs Weasley.

Une autre voix répondit mais bien trop faiblement pour qu'Harry puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ouvrit un tout petit peu un oeil et vit du rouge. Ouvrant l'autre, il vit Ginny non loin de lui, faisant face à sa mère, qui n'avait pas l'air très contente en ce moment. Il était allongé sur le canapé du salon au Terrier. Ginny avait dû activer son Portoloin.

"Je savais que je ne devais pas vous laisser aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui !" Mrs Weasley criait de nouveau, et Harry grimaça. Sa voix était aussi forte et stridente qu'elle l'avait été dans la Beuglante que Ron avait reçu en seconde année. Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que sa voix dans la Beuglante avait été amplifiée magiquement. "Quand j'ai vu l'horloge indiquer 'en danger de mort' il y a un instant..."

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge des Weasley. Il pouvait voir la petite main au bout de l'aiguille de Ginny pointer 'maison', comme pour celle de Mrs Weasley. Plusieurs autres aiguilles pointaient 'au travail', ce qui comptait pour tout le monde excepté Ron. Sa petite main indiquait simplement 'se cache'. Cela inquiéta Harry que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas encore rentrés, mais au moins ils n'étaient apparemment pas en danger immédiat en ce moment. Mais s'ils se cachaient...

"Et où exactement est-ce que tu es allée, jeune fille ?" Ginny resta obstinément silencieuse. Harry pouvait voir leurs différents sacs d'achats sur la table basse, ceux venant du magasin Moldu n'étaient que trop évidents. Ils ne pourraient pas cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas restés sur le Chemin de Traverse. "Oxford Street," Mrs Weasley huma, lisant l'adresse sur le sac d'Harry. "Et que faisiez vous à Oxford Street ?"

"Du shopping," répondit Ginny. Elle réussissait bien dans sa tâche de fixer sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux, pensa Harry.

Mrs Weasley regarda sa fille avec persipacité. "Tu es allée dans le Métro, n'est-ce pas ? Après que je te l'ai expressément interdit."

Ginny lança simplement un regard tranchant à sa mère. Harry décida qu'il était temps de parler. "C'était mon idée, Mrs Weasley."

"Harry ! Tu es réveillé. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?" Le changement de ton dans sa voix était plutôt étonnant.

"Ça va aller. Mais n'en voulez pas à Ginny pour cela. C'était mon idée."

"Ton idée ?" La chaleur dans la voix de Mrs Weasley était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. "Tu SAVAIS que j'avais dit à Ginny qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller dans Londres. Tu étais là quand je l'ai dit !" C'était probablement heureux pour Harry qu'il soit un invité et pas un de ses fils à ce moment-là, ou elle lui aurait peut-être jeté un sort. "En plus de ça, vous vous êtes séparés, et TU m'as promis que vous resteriez tous ensemble ce matin."

Ginny essaya de le défendre, et Harry pensa qu'elle était assez courageuse de le faire. "Maman, le danger n'était pas dans Londres. Il était au Chemin de Traverse. Nous allions très bien jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au Chaudron Baveur."

Si Mrs Weasley allait répondre à ça, elle fut interrompue par le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine. "Dieux du Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?" Sa question trouva sa réponse presque immédiatement alors qu'un Ron essoufflé accompagné d'Hermione entra dans le salon. Ils étaient tous deux pâles et les yeux exorbités. Elle se tourna vers eux. "Merci mon Dieu. OU AVEZ VOUS ÉTÉ ?" Harry eu encore plus mal à la tête à son cri, et il se massa les tempes. Hermione rougit, et Ron regarda par terre. "Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi. Ginny a dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque aujourd'hui."

"Oui, maman," dit Ron, "c'est vrai. Il y avait des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse !"

"Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas tous rentrés ensemble ? J'ai dit à Harry ce matin que je voulais que vous restiez groupés."

"C'est ma faute, maman. Je voulais être un peu seul avec Hermione." Les oreilles de Ron était devenues rouges à son aveu. "Et j'ai dit à Harry qu'on les rejoindrai." Il hésita, mais l'air sur la figure de sa mère l'encouragea bientôt à continuer. "Nous avons juste été déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'Harry et ta soeur ont fait pendant que vous déjeuniez ?"

Ron lança une regard suppliant à Harry, mais il n'y avait rien qu'Harry puisse lui dire qui aiderai la situation. "Euh, ils ont été manger une glace ?"

"Non." Mrs Weasley était devenue dangereusement calme à présent. "Il ne sont pas allés prendre une glace, il ont été faire du shopping. Dans Londres !" Elle souleva le sac d'Harry comme preuve. "Et il sont revenus avec Harry inconscient !"

Hermione eu l'air horrifiée. "Inconscient ?" répéta-t-elle.

Ginny parla. "Il n'était pas inconscient à cause de quoi que ce soit dans le monde Moldu, maman. Nous avons été attaqués quand nous sommes revenus au Chaudron Baveur."

"Je m'occuperai de ça dans une minute," répondit Mrs Weasley. "Je veux entendre ce que Ron a à dire pour sa défense d'abord."

Ron avala sa salive. "Et bien, on avait fini de manger et on a décidé de faire une promenade. On s'est dit qu'on retrouverait Harry et Ginny, et nous étions arrivés près d'Ollivander quand nous avons entendu crier."

"Mais c'est à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse depuis le Chaudron Baveur," dit Harry, songeur. "Il doit y avoir eu toute une attaque." 

"Je sais pas," dit Ron. "Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'entendais crier, et les Aurors qui étaient là pour protéger la rue étaient attaqués. Il y avait tous ces sorciers en cape noire, et il étaient apparus de nulle part. C'est comme s'ils avaient Transplané."

"Il ne pouvaient pas avoir Transplané," interrompit Hermione. "Il y a des champs de protection sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant. Il ne peuvent pas plus Transplaner là-bas pour entrer ou sortir qu'ils ne le peuvent à Poudlard."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "D'où venaient-ils alors ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, et toi ?" Hermione dut admettre qu'elle non plus. "Nous voulions activer nos Portoloins et revenir directement à la maison, mais nous ne savions pas où étaient Harry et Ginny. Nous ne les avions vu nulle part."

Mrs Weasley croisa les bras à cela. "Et puis ce fut comme si nous allions être pris dans les échanges de sorts."

"Tu peux leur dire, Ron," dit Hermione. "Quelqu'un nous a jeté un sort. Ron l'a eu. Le Maléfice du Saucisson. Le Mangemort est tombé raide exactement comme Neville en première année." 

"Oui, et un Auror s'est occupé de lui. Mais plus d'Aurors étaient hors d'état que de Mangemorts," dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il y avait des corps partout dans la rue... Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'on a pu, on a couru se cacher et on s'est Portés ici."

"Je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver," dit Mrs Weasley d'un air désespéré. "JE LE SAVAIS ! Et est-ce que l'un de vous a agi de façon responsable ? NON ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'on est en guerre ? Est-ce que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit pour vous ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est, pas la moindre..." Les quatre adolescents regardaient par terre à présent. Leur culpabilité était palpable.

"D'accord," continua Mrs Weasley, reprenant sa respiration. "J'ai besoin de connaître le reste de l'histoire. Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu ici inconscient ?"

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous allions bien dans la partie Moldue de Londres. Nous ne savions pas que quelque chose allait mal avant d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur." Harry fit une pause à ce moment-là. Même s'il avait une idée très précise de ce qui avait dû se produire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire sans livrer le secret de Ginny. D'un autre côté, plus longtemps il hésitait, plus les autres auraient l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose. "Tout est arrivé vraiment vite à ce moment là. Je ne suis pas très sûr... Nous sommes revenus au Chemin de Traverse et il y avait des Mangemorts. L'un d'eux la levé sa baguette. J'ai essayé de le désarmer, mais il a sauté sur le côté. Puis il m'a envoyé un sort, et je ne sais pas, pour une certaine raison il a rebondi sur moi." Harry fit exprès de ne pas mentionner que le sort avait été un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il vit que Ginny le regardait attentivement. "Puis il y a eu cette lumière. Je crois que Ginny a dû activer son Portoloin pour nous ramener ici, car je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé ici."

Hermione regardait Harry en faisant des spéculations. "Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire rebondir le sort ?"

"Je ne sais pas... je..."

Harry fut sauvé d'avoir à s'expliquer plus longtemps par un autre bruit signalant une autre arrivée dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un venait juste d'arriver par le réseau de Cheminette. Hermione n'avait pas perdu son regard pensif, pourtant, et Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Mr Weasley entrer dans la chambre.

"Arthur !" cria Mrs Weasley, alors qu'elle courait vers lui et l'entourait de ses bras.

"Heureusement tu vas bien !"

"Oui, chérie, je vais bien. Rien n'est arrivé au Ministère précisément. Je suis rentré à la maison pour vérifier que tout le monde était arrivé sain et sauf." 

"Et bien, c'est le cas, mais seulement par chance." Et elle se lança dans le récit de ce qui était arrivé. Ron et Hermione s'assirent, comme Ginny. Il échangèrent tous des regards coupables avec Harry, pendant que Mrs Weasley plaidait contre eux.

Mr Weasley avait l'air assez grave à la fin de l'explication, mais il dit simplement, "Tout est bien qui fini bien. Tout le monde va bien, mais vous avez été très chanceux. Je suppose que vous allez passer le reste de l'été à dégnomer le jardin, si je ne me trompe pas," ajouta-t-il avec un regard vers sa femme.

"Arthur, est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup. Il y a apparemment eu une attaque, comme vous l'avez vu. Plusieurs Aurors tués; beaucoup à Ste-Mangouste. Personne ne sait comment l'ennemi est entré. Il n'y aucune preuve que les champs de protection ont été forcés. Les Mangemorts se sont apparemment retirés pour le moment. J'ai eu une conversation avec Maugrey Fol-Oeil, et il pense que ceci n'était qu'une évaluation de nos forces." 

Mrs Weasley mit une main sur son coeur. "Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec toi au Ministère toute la journée. Je vais être folle d'inquiétude."

"On ne peut rien faire contre ça, Molly. Nous allons nous en sortir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait." Ron se leva de son siège et essaya de s'échapper de la pièce pendant que ses parents discutaient, mais sa mère l'arrêta dans son élan. "Pas si vite. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Votre père ne plaisantait pas à propos du dégnomage, et il y a beaucoup de mauvaises herbes qui attendent qu'on s'occupe d'elles ici. Je suppose que vous allez tous vous y mettre dès l'aube demain matin."

Il poussèrent tous un soupir collectif à cette déclaration. Ron monta avec ses affaires, suivi par Hermione. Mrs Weasley proposa a son mari de lui faire du thé, alors ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où leurs voix pouvaient être entendues en sérieuse conversation. Harry essaya de s'asseoir mais il se sentait un peu instable. Son mal de tête commençait à disparaître, au moins, maintenant que plus personne ne criait. Ginny le regarda, concernée.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?" demanda-t-elle, faisant attention de ne pas parler fort.

"Oui, dans une minute. Je me sens juste un peu étourdi c'est tout. Ça va passer." Il réussit à s'asseoir cette fois, et il avait la tête plus claire. "Tu sais Ginny, j'admets que ton collier marche vraiment."

Elle rougit légèrement et acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose l'avait sauvé de la force du Doloris, même si le pouvoir requis pour renvoyer un Sortilège Impardonnable était assez fort pour le rendre inconscient, et l'explication la plus plausible était le collier. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi été celle qui les avait sorti de cette situation périlleuse en activant le Portoloin. Il se leva, se sentant stable sur ses pieds à présent, et prit sa main. Elle était chaude dans la sienne.

"Je crois que je te dois au moins des remerciements."

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour une seconde avant de répondre. "Non, Harry, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Te laisser faire face à ces Mangemorts seul ?"

"Mais le collier... Ça marche vraiment. Il m'a sauvé du Doloris."

"Oui, mais... c'est rien, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait marcher."

"Ce n'est pas rien. Je sais ce que ça fait. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien."

Quelque chose poussa Harry a faire un pas de plus vers elle, et il ne se posa pas de question. Il sentit un désir submergeant de toucher sa joue, pour voir si c'était aussi doux que ça en avait l'air. Il avança sa main et plaça sa paume contre la courbe de sa joue, et entendit une grande respiration alors qu'il le faisait. Elle avait l'air magnifique avec ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres légèrement écartés, la couleur venant à son visage et sa respiration devenant plus superficielle. A ce moment-là, il sentit le besoin de faire ce qu'il fallait pour garder cette expression sur son visage. D'un geste hésitant, il bougea son pouce sur sa peau douce. Un petit frisson de réaction eut l'air de la traverser. Harry regardait fixement ses lèvres, fasciné. Il sentit soudainement un besoin impératif de savoir comment elles seraient contre les siennes, et sans y penser plus longuement, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. 

Douces. Ses lèvres étaient douces et souples et chaudes. Ceci était merveilleux. C'était mieux que de voler. C'était... terminé bien trop rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda profondément dans les siens, riches et marrons. Il fut surpris, presque choqué, de leur profondeur. Il n'avait jamais su, et maintenant il ne voulait plus détourner le regard. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sans un mot, elle détourna le regard et partit. Il y avait eu un bruit dans la cuisine, et le moment avait pris fin.

Harry se tint là, légèrement stupéfié de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il pouvait entendre ses pas disparaître sur les marches de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, simplement agi. Et qu'est-ce que Ginny avait du penser pour s'enfuir comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait mal fait. Il devrait consulter le cadeau de Sirius pour en être sûr. Son estomac se tordit désagréablement. A ce moment-là il se dit qu'il aurait de la chance en fait s'il avait jamais une autre opportunité de l'embrasser.

Maintenant il était conscient des bruits de conversation venant de la cuisine une fois de plus, et la gravité de ce qui c'était produit lui revint, en même temps que son sentiment de culpabilité. Il était un invité dans cette maison, et il avait trahi la confiance de ses hôtes. Son estomac se tordit de nouveau, mais pour une autre raison. Il devait au moins des excuses à Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Il alla dans la cuisine ou Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient assis à table, des tasses de thé chaud devant eux. Harry se racla la gorge puis ils levèrent les yeux.

"Je pense que je vous dois des excuses pour, et bien, avoir mis dans la tête de Ginny de vous désobéir," dit-il sans préambule. "Je pensais vraiment que j'allais l'aider avec son travail de cours, et je n'ai pas pensé..."

"Non, tu n'as pas pensé en effet," répliqua Mrs Weasley, ses yeux brillant.

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. "Ça ne se reproduira pas."

"Il n'y a pas eu de mal, n'est-ce pas ?" intervint Mr Weasley raisonnablement. "Le danger n'était pas leur promenade à Londres. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'ils étaient restés ensemble ? L'attaque aurait quand même eu lieu. J'imagine que les Mangemorts ne s'attendaient pas à trouver Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, mais s'ils l'avaient fait ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'ils s'en seraient tous pris à lui ? C'était sûrement pour le mieux que les choses se sont produites comme elles l'ont fait. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry s'il a une tendance à attirer les problèmes." 

Mrs Weasley pinça les lèvres. "Oui, c'est vrai," fut-elle forcée d'admettre. "Et ça ne se reproduira certainement pas. Vous allez tous passer le reste des vacances dans le jardin. Il ne sera question pour aucun de vous de partir pour une autre escapade."

Harry se retira rapidement par les escaliers. Il était reconnaissant à Mr Weasley pour avoir essayé d'arranger les choses, mais quelque chose qu'il avait dit préoccupait Harry. C'était vrai qu'Harry avait tendances à attirer les problèmes, et le plus souvent, d'autres étaient mis en danger simplement à cause de leurs relations avec lui. S'il était resté sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis, le résultat aurait pu être vraiment, vraiment pire. Un frisson le traversa à la pensée de Ron, Hermione où Ginny étendu sur le sol, blessé ou même tué par sa faute. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un passant innocent mourrait pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. L'image de Cédric Diggory, froid et les yeux fixes, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

*

Harry enleva ses gants en peau de dragon pour pouvoir essuyer la transpiration de son visage. Il avait patiemment enlevé les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin de Mrs Weasley depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et il avait l'impression de n'en avoir fait qu'une petite pile. Les sortes de mauvaises herbes qu'on pouvait trouver dans les jardins sorciers avait l'air d'avoir des racines plus fortes et beaucoup plus d'épines que celles dont il avait l'habitude chez les Dursley, et le travail était fatigant. Il regarda Pattenrond passer en poursuivant rapidement une petite silhouette avec une tête ressemblant à une pomme de terre. Lui et Ron avait dégnomé le jardin le jour précédent, mais apparemment ils passeraient la journée de demain à tout faire de nouveau.

Il se rassit sur ses talons et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Ginny au travail un peu plus loin sur l'allée. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, elle était une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup progressé. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui lancer des regards furtifs. Il la regardait maintenant alors qu'elle se débattait avec un chardon particulièrement tenace. Sa figure était rouge de chaleur et d'effort, et des cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, faisant tomber des mèches sur son front. Elle essaya de les écarter d'un souffle impatient, et ceci n'ayant pas d'effet, elle lâcha le chardon et passa sa manche sur son front, laissant une trace sale en le faisant. Puis elle se remit au travail avec une énergie renouvelée. La plante finit par partir, la faisant s'asseoir brutalement avec un bruit de surprise. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et il détourna le sien rapidement, sa figure devant encore plus rouge depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder.

C'était difficile de se concentrer quand elle était autour. Il se retrouva en train de se remémorer leur journée à Londres, comment il avait sentit sa main dans la sienne, l'image de ses jambes quand elle avait coincé sa robe dans le tourniquet, son corps brièvement pressé contre le sien dans le Métro. Ses lèvres sur les siennes... Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de cet incident, mais ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à faire des corvées durant les jours précédents, que leurs repas étaient silencieux et que leurs lits leur tendaient les bras.

L'atmosphère générale du Terrier avait été tendue depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, alors que chacun sentait une sorte d'appréhension qu'autre chose se produise, quelque chose qui les affecteraient tous personnellement. Il savaient tous que d'autres attaques étaient inévitables, et avec Mr Weasley et Percy au Ministère chaque jour, souvent jusqu'à tard le soir, ce n'était apparemment qu'une question de temps avant que la famille Weasley soit touchée directement par Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il ressentirait une quelconque nuisance à l'un des Weasley comme une perte personnelle. 

Il remit ses gants et arracha quelques mauvaises herbes de plus, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne soit distrait de nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que le soleil devait se refléter sur ses cheveux roux d'une manière telle qu'il ne pouvait en détourner les yeux ? Pourquoi la trace de terre sur son visage était-elle aussi attachante ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné une âme tellement généreuse qu'elle cherche à protéger un garçon qui avaient passé les précédentes années à l'ignorer ? Il se dit qu'il devrait la connaître assez bien pour pouvoir répondre à certaines de ces questions, et il savait que c'était sa faute s'il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait été accepté par sa famille, pratiquement nommé membre honoraire, il y avait presque six ans, et il n'avait jamais pris le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit à son sujet...

"Limonade ?"

Harry sursauta. Il avait été de nouveau en train de fixer Ginny et n'avait pas entendu Mrs Weasley approcher. Elle se tenait au bout du jardin avec un plateau sur lequel se tenaient un pichet de ce qui était sans aucun doute de la limonade fraîchement pressée et plusieurs verres. L'expression sur son visage était assez entendue, particulièrement quand Harry la vit regarder à la toute petite pile de mauvaises herbes près de lui. Ginny avait réussi à faire au moins deux fois plus de travail que lui pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé là.

Harry sourit d'un air penaud. "Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit-il, se relevant, enlevant ses gants une fois de plus et marchant vers le bout du jardin. Il était sûr que les yeux de Mrs Weasley avaient étincelé en le regardant quand elle lui tendit un verre.

Subitement Ginny était à côté de lui, tendant le bras pour attraper un vers aussi. Sa main frotta contre le côté de son bras, et l'endroit qui avait été touché picota étrangement. "Merci, maman. Nous devrions pouvoir finir cet après-midi."

Harry vit Mrs Weasley regarder une fois de plus la pile d'Harry, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. "Ce serait bien, ma chérie. Tout le jardin va avoir besoin d'être dégnomé de nouveau, alors ce serait merveilleux de ne pas avoir à se soucier des mauvaises herbes. Continuez."

Mrs Weasley marcha vers le verger, où Ron et Hermione cueillaient des pommes, avec la limonade. Harry se tourna pour voir Ginny le regardant. "A la tienne, Harry," dit-elle en trinquant avec lui. Elle but sa limonade d'un coup, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Contact visuel. C'était supposé être un signe positif. Il sentit le frisson le traverser de nouveau. Mais elle retourna à son travail sans un mot de plus, le laissant complètement confus.

*

La soirée avant le début de l'année scolaire, Harry et Ron étaient assis en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive après le dîner. Hermione avait essayer de les inciter à faire leur bagages, mais les garçons avaient ignoré cette tâche en faveur d'un jeu de cartes.

"Allez, Hermione," avait dit Ron. "Nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour les faire."

Plus tôt durant le dîner, Mr Weasley leur avait dit que le Poudlard Express ne les amènerait pas à l'école cette année. "Le Conseil d'Administration à décidé que le Poudlard Express était une cible trop importante par rapport aux dernières attaques, et ils ont décidé de ne pas utiliser le train. Le Département des Transports Magiques à fait des heures supplémentaires pour trouver un moyen d'amener tout le monde à l'école cette année. Le Comité de la Régulation de la Cheminette a développé une nouvelle sorte de Poudre de Cheminette, qui ne marchera que le 1er Septembre et qui vous emmènera jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. A partir de là vous prendrez les diligences comme d'habitude."

"Est-ce que le fait que tous les étudiants arrivent au même moment ne risque pas de boucher la cheminée ?" avait demandé Hermione.

"Si, mais vous n'arriverez pas tous au même moment, et vous arriverez dans différentes cheminées. Vous pourriez sortir à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Zonko, Honeydukes, Les Trois Balais ou Gladrags. Ils ont du faire une plage d'arrivée étendue pour accommoder tout le monde. Il ont utilisé l'ordre alphabétique, alors vous serez dans les derniers à arriver. Puisqu'ils savent que vous êtes ici tous les deux, Harry et Hermione, vous avez été considérés comme des Weasleys," ajouta-t-il, précédent la question suivante d'Hermione. "Beaucoup moins compliqué pour tout le monde ainsi. Vous devrez être prêts à partir à exactement 17:03, et vous devriez arriver à Zonko d'après l'horaire."

Quand le paquet de cartes explosa, noircissant les sourcils de Ron par la même occasion, Ginny avait fini de réparer ses livres de cours et avait disparu, elle aussi. Harry était un peu déçu. Il lui aurait demandé si elle avait réussi son essai en Études des Moldus pour engager la conversation. Il aurait même pu lui demander d'aller faire un tour avec lui. Il avait été jusqu'à considérer le fait de l'embrasser de nouveau s'il se sentait vraiment courageux. Mais il avait laissé passer l'occasion, et ils n'auraient même pas le trajet du train à faire ensemble.

Ron se leva, baillant. "Je crois que nous devrions aller au lit. Nous devrons faire nos bagages demain matin."

La réponse d'Harry était évasive. "Oui, je suppose."  
Quand ils atteignirent la chambre de Ron en haut de la maison, ils furent surpris de trouver Hermione allongée sur le lit de Ron, lisant.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Ron. Harry ne pensait pas que son outrage avait l'air très vrai.

"Je lis," répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

"Je peux voir ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ici ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans leur conversation. "Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse entre vous ?" dit-il en supprimant son envie de rire.

"Non, ça va," répondit Hermione. "A qui ceci appartient-il, à propos ?" Elle leva le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, et Harry sentit son estomac plonger. C'était _Sorts Pratiques Pour Sorciers Du Dr Zog_. Il sentit sa figure s'enflammer, mais il était assez sûr de ne pas vouloir admettre que c'était à lui. La bouche de Ron bougeait sans bruit, comme s'il avait oublié comment parler.

"Honnêtement," dit Hermione sur un ton exaspéré. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Ceci à l'air plutôt utile vous savez," ajouta-t-elle, indiquant le livre. "Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas mis sur notre liste de fournitures ?"

Ron se lança dans une quinte de toux à cela. Hermione leva simplement un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Tu devrais boire de l'eau, Ron." Elle se leva de son lit et lui donna le livre. "A demain."

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Harry arracha le livre à Ron. "Donne-moi ça ! Quelle idée de laisser cela dehors où n'importe qui aurait pu le trouver ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas laissé traîner," protesta Ron.

"Alors comment l'a-t-elle trouvé ?"

"Aucune idée. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est sa réaction. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sauter au plafond ?"

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on aurait pensé... A moins qu'elle n'ait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéresse dans ce livre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?" 

Ron recommença à tousser, et Harry feuilleta rapidement le livre, se demandant ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé assez utile pour être sur le curriculum de Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit le fit devenir encore plus rouge. Il ferma le livre. Puis il l'ouvrit de nouveau. Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu cette page particulière auparavant. Il commença à tourner les pages lentement. Il y avait une section complète ici sur... Et bien, de toute façon, _ceci_ n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il en était sûr.

Ron s'était remis de sa dernière quinte de toux et le regardait curieusement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Euh, Ron, je crois que tu as lu ce livre d'une manière plus complète que moi. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cette partie ?"

Il passa le livre à Ron et vit les yeux de Ron pratiquement sortir de sa tête.

"Wow !" il tourna le livre sur le côté. "Je ne savais pas que _ça_ c'était... Euh, non, Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu cette page. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu la manquer..." Il continua à tourner les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne le livre une fois de plus.

"Alors pourquoi sommes-nous toujours vivants ? Si Hermione avait vu ça, tu peux être sûr qu'elle nous aurait tué tous les deux."

Ron réfléchissait. "Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas vu."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Et bien, nous ne l'avions pas vu auparavant, non plus."

"Euh, non. Je pense que je m'en serais souvenu. Ça laisse une certaine impression." Ron reprit le livre à Harry et l'ouvrit au début. "Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. Regarde ça." Ron pointait un paragraphe dans l'introduction, qui expliquait que l'auteur avait développé un enchantement particulier, qui faisait que le texte s'adaptait magiquement à la personne qui le lisait.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu alors, qu'elle a trouvé aussi utile ?" demanda Harry en spéculant.

"Qui sait ? Peut-être des conseils sur comment enlever des tâches d'une robe."

"Dans tous les cas, je vais cacher ça. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que ta mère le trouve. J'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes avec elle pour un moment."

Harry mit le livre dans le fond de sa malle sous son chaudron. "Et ça restera là."

"Je te jure, je ne l'ai pas laissé traîner," protesta Ron.

"Et bien, Hermione n'est pas du genre à fouiller dans mes affaires, si ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Gardons ce livre pour nous, d'accord ? Tu imagines si Dean ou Seamus découvrait son existence ? On ne le reverrait jamais."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Et sans plus parler, ils se mirent en pyjama et allèrent au lit. Harry fit attention de tourner le dos à Ron pour qu'il ne voie pas le collier. Ça pourrait devenir problématique de garder un secret dans le dortoir des septièmes années, mais Harry se dit qu'il pourrait toujours fermer les rideaux de son lit pendant qu'il se changeait. Tant que personne ne pointait qu'il était devenu timide pendant l'été, tout irait bien.

"Bonne nuit, Ron," dit-il doucement. Ron était déjà en train de ronfler.


	6. Chapitre Six

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Un peu de Monty Python là-dedans. Les conseils sur les baisers viennent de Josey Vogels, qui écrit dans le journal de l'auteur.

Un grand merci à Ashwinder, qui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, n'est pas seulement l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fic, mais qui en est aussi la beta-reader, et je peux vous dire que ça aide beaucoup.

****

Autre Note : Merci à tous les revieweurs, vous battez des records de vitesse en ce moment, je suis très impressionnée. 

__

magic-phoenix : merci beaucoup, ça me touche d'autant plus que quelqu'un qui lise la fic en VO apprécie ma traduction.

Renseignement : il y a un mot utilisé assez fréquemment en anglais, alors je vous explique comment je le traduit. To snog : embrasser passionément : frencher(plutôt canadien), ou emballer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Six

Harry et Ron repoussèrent leurs bagages jusqu'à la dernière minute le 1er septembre. En fin d'après-midi, ils montèrent à la chambre de Ron, et les chaussettes, les sous-vêtements et les robes de sorciers se mirent à voler à travers la pièce, alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de tout faire rentrer dans leurs malles. Quand ils eurent presque fini, ils se mirent en robes d'école qu'ils avaient laissé de côté et fermèrent leurs malles.

Ils les firent léviter dans les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, où les filles les attendaient. Mrs Weasley s'affairait à faire un ourlet à la robe de Ginny, qui finalement se défit totalement.

"Je ne peux pas l'enchanter pour que ça reste en place. Le tissu est trop usé. Ça ne tiendra pas."

Ginny regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. "Et bien, nous n'avons pas le temps de le remettre en place maintenant," soupira-t-elle. "Je verrai quand j'arriverai au collège." Il était trop tard pour qu'elle change de robe, aussi. "Mets juste une épingle pour l'instant."

Mrs Weasley leva la tête et vit que les garçons étaient prêts. "Enfin !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir conduire jusqu'à Londres par le temps qu'il fait." La pluie, qui tombait en masse, était projetée presque horizontalement par des vents glacés et malveillants. Parfois un cliquetis se faisait entendre sur la fenêtre, comme si des petits morceaux de glace frappaient contre la vitre à la place de gouttes d'eau. "J'espère que la météo est meilleure dans le Nord."

Elle s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration avant de les prendre dans ses bras chacun leur tour. Quand elle relâcha Harry, ses yeux avait l'air un peu trop brillants. "Passez une bonne année, chacun de vous," dit-elle, laissant son regard glisser de visage en visage. "Travaillez bien, et ne faites pas de bêtises." Elle donna cette dernière recommandation en appuyant particulièrement dessus. Elle respira encore une fois profondément avant de continuer. "C'est dur à croire que vous avez presque fini l'école. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu me demandais comment aller sur le quai, Harry." Sa voix commençait à trembler. Ron regarda sa montre. "C'est l'heure, maman," dit-il, avant que Mrs Weasley ne puisse ajouter autre chose.

Elle sortit un petit flacon de la poche de son tablier. "Très bien, alors. Allez-y."

Chacun d'eux prit une pincée de la poudre de Cheminette spéciale. Elle était bleutée, et quand on la jetait dans les flammes, elles devenaient violettes puis vert émeraude. Hermione y alla la première, alors qu'elle devait se débrouiller avec Pattenrond, qui sifflait et crachait car il n'aimait pas être confiné dans un panier fermé. Il n'était pas nécessaire de crier la destination, étant donné qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule possible, donc quand vint le tour d'Harry, il ne fit que jeter sa pincée de poudre dans la cheminée et entrer dedans avec sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige.

Il fut bientôt en train de tournoyer dans le flou, mais il ne vit pas d'autres cheminées passer. Quand il s'arrêta subitement, il rentra directement dans un Fred souriant. Ou était-ce George ? Harry ne pouvait le dire, mais il savait qu'il était arrivé à Zonko.

Il fit rapidement un pas de côté pour faire de la place pour Ginny, qui était sur ses talons. L'autre jumeau--Harry savait que c'était George à cause de la robe violet clair brillant, orange et jaune à motifs qu'il portait--avança pour aider Ginny avec sa malle, pendant que Fred assistait Harry. Fred avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qui poussait Harry à ne pas vraiment lui faire confiance.

"Harry, mon garçon," dit-il, donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry. Sa voix était plutôt forte. "Comment ont évolué les choses depuis ton anniversaire ? J'espère que tu as trouvé un meilleur endroit pour frencher que l'atelier de papa." 

Les mots eurent l'air de résonner dans le magasin, et, à la consternation d'Harry, Ron se retourna et le regarda curieusement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui est-ce que tu frenchais dans l'atelier de papa ?"

Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et répondit, "Pattenrond, qui crois-tu..." La compréhension commença à apparaître sur le visage de Ron, et Harry ajouta rapidement, "Mais nous ne nous embrassions pas."

Ron n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, et il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Harry se retourna pour suivre son regard et vit que Ginny était arrivée. Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu ou pas, et son expression ne lui apprenait rien. Hermione revint de la devanture du magasin, son badge de Préfète en chef accrochant la lumière de la torche. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Nous devons faire de la place pour les arrivées suivantes."

Il la suivirent à travers le magasin de farces et attrapes, passant devant une femme blonde au comptoir. Ils pouvaient l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos de travail perdu, et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement dû fermer le magasin pour rendre plus facile l'arrivée des élèves. Georges porta la malle de Ginny jusque devant le magasin à côté de la porte, la posant à côté des autres, puis alla dire quelque chose à la femme. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle avait légèrement rougi en réaction à ce que George lui avait dit, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse.

Si le temps était meilleur à Pré-au-Lard qu'il l'avait été à Ottery St. Catchpole, ce n'était qu'à peine. Il y avait une diligence qui les attendait à la porte, et ils coururent pour entrer dedans, réussissant malgré tout à bien se mouiller. Leur respiration sortait sous l'apparence de nuages de fumée.

"Et nos malles ?" demanda Ginny, une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur et en train de rouler.

"Je suppose que quelqu'un les apportera à l'école," répondit Hermione, se débattant pour garder fermé le couvercle du panier de Pattenrond. Harry était content qu'Hedwige se comporte si bien dans sa cage. "Nous avons toujours laissé nos affaires dans le train par le passé, et elles étaient toujours dans nos dortoirs après le banquet. Cela ne sera plus très long," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son chat sur un ton exaspéré.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de laisser leurs malles à Fred et George, même pour un court moment. Il n'y avait eu aucune autre malle en vue, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, quelque soit la façon qui était utilisée pour les envoyer à l'école, cela se produisait instantanément. Si qui que ce soit d'autres avait des doutes similaires, aucun ne le dit. Harry regarda à travers la fenêtre le village triste et mouillé. Il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient rejoint une procession de diligences qui passaient dans la ville. Il y avait aussi quelques sorciers et sorcières ayant un air déplorable sur la rue principale. C'était des Aurors, réalisa-t-il avec un frisson, envoyés là pour s'assurer que tout le monde arriverait à Poudlard sain et sauf.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée complètement trempés et tremblant de froid. Harry essaya d'essuyer ses lunettes sur sa robe mais ne réussit qu'à les rendre encore plus sales. Un grand nombre d'élèves en robes noires tournaient en rond, attendant d'avoir le droit d'entrer au banquet de début d'année. Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir été parmi ceux qui étaient arrivés plus tôt, ainsi il aurait eu le temps de se changer et d'enlever ses habits mouillés. Il pensa à monter dans la Tour de Gryffondor quand même, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr que sa malle était arrivée, et même si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en l'ouvrant. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que les jumeaux aient Métamorphosé toutes ses robes en pigeons où qu'ils aient jeté un sort de démangeaison sur ses chaussettes chaudes.

De toute façon, il fut rapidement distrait par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall dans le Hall d'Entrée. Harry fut surpris de l'air exténué qu'elle avait. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus très jeune, mais son visage était marqué d'épuisement, et les rides qui s'y trouvaient étaient plus marquées que jamais.

"Y a-t-il des premières années ici ?" demanda-t-elle par-dessus le bourdonnement des élèves rassemblés. Deux garçons à l'air terrifié levèrent la main. Harry les regarda avec étonnement. Avait-il jamais été aussi petit ? "Par ici s'il vous plaît." Les garçons suivirent le Professeur McGonagall, traînant légèrement les pieds. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce que c'était d'avoir leur première vue de Poudlard du lac, pensa Harry, et cela l'attrista un peu.

De plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient dans le Hall d'Entrée, alors que les dernières diligences laissaient descendre les arrivants de Pré-au-Lard, et ceux qui étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée revenaient de leurs salles communes. Harry dit bonjour à Dean puis à Seamus, avant que Lavande Brown n'arrive et ne le tire dans un coin.

"De retour pour une autre année ?" demanda une voix traînante. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy ne pouvait-il pas résister à la tentation ne serait-ce qu'une fois de venir et de faire des remarques désobligeantes ? "Je suis surpris que tu aies survécu cet été, mais l'année n'est pas encore finie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ignore-le," dit Hermione inutilement. Harry n'avait aucun problème à suivre son conseil, surtout que cette routine commençait à se faire vieille après sept ans.

"Oui, je vois que la Sang de bourbe à survécu à l'été, elle aussi. C'est dommage, ça."

"Ignore-le," siffla Hermione à Ron, qui avait l'air prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Malefoy passa devant Ron, puis se tourna à Ginny, la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Son regard s'arrêta sur son ourlet déchiré. "Dommage que tu aies dû naître dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents auraient peut-être pu te payer quelque chose de mieux sinon."

Ginny ne daigna pas répondre, elle lui lança simplement un regard coléreux. Mais pour une raison qu'Harry n'examina pas en détail, cette remarque l'énerva alors que les autres ne lui avaient rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler que Ginny ait été une vraie cible des moqueries de Malefoy par le passé, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait les supporter maintenant.

"Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. Tes petits copains t'attendent de ce côté-là." Harry indiqua Crabbe et Goyle, qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, d'un mouvement de la tête. Il fut surpris quand Malefoy lui obéit, mais quand il vit Professeur McGonagall passer, alors qu'elle cherchait d'autres premières années, il comprit. Harry trouvait ironique qu'il ait souhaité prendre le Poudlard Express une dernière fois ne serait-ce que pour passer du temps avec Ginny. Le voyage avait été annulé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à éviter un des aspects les plus déplaisants du trajet, une altercation avec Malefoy.

Finalement les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour leur permettre d'accéder au banquet. Le plafond magique était parsemé de nuages noirs, mais au moins il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir les effets des éléments ici. Quand tout le monde fut assis aux quatre longues tables des maisons, le Professeur McGonagall fit entrer les premières années pour qu'ils soient répartis, et alors qu'Harry regardait leurs visages pâles et leurs yeux fixes, il fut frappé une fois de plus par le fait qu'ils avaient l'air si jeunes. Et il se rendit compte d'autre chose. Ce groupe de nouveaux élèves étaient le plus petit qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Est-ce que certains parents avaient gardé leurs enfants en dehors de l'école cette année ? Ça avait été difficile à remarquer quand tous les élèves plus vieux étaient rassemblés dans le Hall d'Entrée, mais maintenant il pouvait voir qu'il y avait plus de places vides à la table de Gryffondor qu'il y aurait dû en avoir. Aucun des septièmes années ne manquait, mais Harry remarqua que plusieurs élèves d'origines Moldus d'autres années n'étaient pas présents ce soir.

Une fois que la cérémonie de la répartition eut commencé, Harry laissa son esprit voyager. Il avait faim et voulait que le choixpeau magique se dépêche. Harry pouvait savoir par le grognement à côté de lui que Ron était dans la même situation. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et fut assez surpris de voir de figures inattendues ici. Une qu'il ne reconnut pas de tout mais l'autre... Il donna un coup de coude à Ron et lui montra.

Ron regarda ce qu'Harry indiquait. "Krum," chuchota-t-il, n'y croyant pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?"

"Aucune idée. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient décidé d'inclure le Quidditch dans le curriculum."

"Non... et qui est l'autre type ?" demanda Ron. Harry supposa qu'il parlait de l'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus. "Celui qui est assis là où Rogue... Hé, où est Rogue !" Ron avait l'air assez joyeux à présent. Il avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié sa faim. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup un peu plus optimiste à propos de l'année à venir. Le cours de potions, au moins serait sûrement beaucoup plus plaisant sans le professeur Rogue cherchant chaque petit détail pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. D'un autre côté, et si quelque chose était arrivé au Maître des Potions ? Harry savait qu'il avait travaillé comme espion parmi les Mangemorts. "Je n'ai aucune idée de là où peut être Rogue," répondit-il à Ron. "Tu crois que Krum va enseigner les Potions ?"

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à Harry. Il était trop occupé à faire remarquer la présence de Viktor Krum à Hermione. Harry regarda vers la table de nouveau, en état de choc. Krum serait ou bien le remplaçant de Rogue, ou le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tous les autres professeurs habituels étaient là, du Professeur McGonagall qui surveillait la Répartition, au petit Professeur Flitwick, en passant par le Professeur Grubbly-Plank, qui avait remplacé Hagrid comme Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'année précédente.

Une fois que la Répartition et le banquet furent tous deux passés, Harry se sentait assez rassasié et satisfait. Albus Dumbledore se leva et la salle se fit silencieuse, alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. "Maintenant que nous avons rempli nos estomacs, j'ai quelques déclarations à faire avant de vous envoyer au lit. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite est nommée ainsi pour une bonne raison. Je rappelle à tous les élèves de ne pas y entrer. Ensuite, après de longues discussions nous avons décidé de ne pas annuler le Quidditch cette année." Ceci fut accueilli avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et Ron laissa sortir une exclamation de joie. 

Quand le bruit s'arrêta une fois de plus, le professeur Dumbledore continua. "En vue des récents événements, nous avons beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines à renforcer et étendre les sorts de protection sur l'école, pour qu'ils incluent le village de Pré-au-Lard, et pour cette raison les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne seront pas annulées non plus, cette fois-ci." Plus de cris de joie à ceci.

Dumbledore attendit qu'ils s'arrêtent. "Finalement, j'ai deux présentations à faire. Cette année nous souhaitons la bienvenue à Viktor Krum, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal." Viktor Krum était célèbre dans le monde magique pour ses prouesses sur les terrains de Quidditch, et les élèves montrèrent leur contentement en applaudissant. Harry vit Ron donner un coup de coude à Hermione alors qu'elle applaudissait. Les applaudissements faiblirent, et Dumbledore reprit. "Voilà Mondungus Fletcher," dit-il, indiquant l'homme qui occupait la place habituelle de Rogue. "Il prendra en charge les fonctions du professeur Rogue comme enseignant de Potions et Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Le Professeur Rogue à pris une année sabbatique et ne peut donc pas remplir ses fonctions." Les applaudissements pour Mundungus Fletcher étaient beaucoup plus faibles. Harry regarda la table de Serpentard, où les membres de cette maison se regardaient d'un air confus. Draco Malefoy avait l'air particulièrement sonné. Ron, d'un autre côté, criait son approbation. "Et maintenant, allez-y," dit Dumbledore, les envoyant tous à leurs dortoirs.

Harry regarda Ginny et Hermione se lever pour rejoindre les autres préfets qui conduisaient les Gryffondors à leur tour. Celui qui conduisait la marche, pourtant, n'était autre que Neville Longdubat Harry n'était toujours pas habitué à l'idée que Neville était préfet. Hermione lui avait dit ainsi qu'à Ron que Neville avait été nommé préfet dans l'espoir que quelques responsabilités remonteraient son estime personnelle, et Harry avait fait remarquer que le personnel s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione répare toutes les bêtises que Neville pourrait faire. Quelle qu'ait été la cause qui avait conduit à la décision, le changement de Neville depuis la cinquième année, pendant laquelle il se reposait sur Hermione pour réprimander les élèves se comportant mal, était surprenant. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours tendance à oublier les mots de passe, mais il était bien plus autoritaire depuis qu'il avait attrapé Draco Malefoy, un confrère préfet, _en flagrant délit _avec une fille de Poufsouffle l'année précédente. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour enlever une bonne centaine de points à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle, malgré les menaces de Malefoy de lui jeter un sort, et depuis se temps là il avait été lui-même un plus grand défenseur des règles qu'Hermione. En résumé, il était devenu un cauchemar.

"Très bien" cria Neville, comme s'il commandait un bataillon. "Tout le monde en ligne. Une seule file maintenant. Regardez bien, vous tous. En avant, marche, Gryffondors !" 

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry vit Ginny levant les yeux au ciel derrière le dos de Neville et étouffa un rire. Il marchèrent en file jusqu'à leur tour où Hermione donna le mot de passe ("_Coeur de lion !_"), et tous le monde entra par le trou du portrait.

"D'accord," cria Neville. "Vous avez entendu le Directeur. Tout le monde au lit !"

Les premières années le regardèrent, les yeux grand ouverts, et se dépêchèrent de lui obéir. Mais à ce moment un grand _bang ! _se fit entendre, et là où s'était tenu Neville il y avait une version agrandie de Trevor le crapaud. Les élèves les plus âgés éclatèrent de rire, et Neville réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, rouge et ayant l'air mauvais.

Quand ils atteignirent leur dortoir, Ron demanda à Neville s'il était venu à l'école en passant par Zonko. "En fait, oui," répondit Neville.

"Est-ce que tu as changé de robe avant le banquet ?" demanda Harry.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Pourquoi ?"

"Juste pour savoir."

Harry et Ron regardèrent tous deux avec méfiance leurs malles, qui étaient maintenant au pied de leurs lits à baldaquin. Ron rencontra le regard d'Harry, et son expression était résignée. Le coeur battant, Harry ouvrit sa malle avec précaution, mais quand rien ne se produisit, il tapota son chaudron avec sa baguette. Toujours rien. Agissant rapidement, Harry toucha chaque objet dans sa malle en disant, "Finite incantatem" encore et encore. Il pouvait entendre Ron faire la même chose à côté de lui. Quand il fut certain que tout était sûr, il sortit son pyjamas, se changea rapidement et se mit au lit.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement. Il était toujours réveillé bien après qu'il ait entendu les premiers ronflements des autres garçons. Soudainement, il entendit Ron chuchoter dans le noir. "Harry ? Tu es réveillé ?"

Harry avait été sûr que Ron était endormi, et il se demanda se qui pouvait bien tenir son ami éveillé. "Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu aimes Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne s'attendait décidément pas à ça, mais il supposait que Ron avait réfléchi à ce que Fred avait dit à Zonko. "Bien sûr," se déroba Harry. "J'aime toute ta famille. Même Percy."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu l'_aimes_, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne pouvait plus éviter la question, à présent. Il devrait s'admettre la vérité en même temps qu'il l'admettrait à Ron. Il avait eu des sentiments pour des filles par le passé, commençant avec Cho Chang, mais il avait toujours pu les garder pour lui, les mettre de côté, et finalement ils étaient partis. Il trouvait cela beaucoup plus difficile cette fois-ci. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui lui disait d'agir à propos de ces sentiments, quelque chose que sa raison essayait de retenir, argumentant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pression, qu'il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger en se rapprochant d'elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire cela, mais ses sentiments refusaient de partir. Il prit une grand respiration.

"Oui, Ron, je crois que oui."

Ron ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Harry trouva son silence inquiétant. Finalement, il dit, "Fais juste en sorte que je ne te retrouve pas en train de l'emballer, et je pense que je serai d'accord avec ça. Et ne me laisse pas te voir en train de lire ce livre, ou je concevrai de mauvaises images mentales."

"Ron, je ne l'ai jamais emballé." Harry ne comptait pas ce baiser dans le salon du Terrier. Ça avait été presque innocent.

"Et bien ne change rien, en ce qui me concerne."

"Ce que tu ne sais pas ne peut pas te faire de mal, tu veux dire ?"

"Oui, exactement."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies quelque chose à redouter. Je ne sais même pas si elle me laisserait..." Cela était vrai. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était éloignée de lui ainsi. Il avait vu une section sur les baisers dans le livre de Sirius, et il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de terriblement mal.

"Très bien alors. Au moins cela à l'air d'avoir du sens. Bonne nuit, Harry."

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était un peu irrité par ce dernier commentaire.

*

Harry s'assit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le soir suivant en essayant de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas croire le nombre de devoirs qu'on lui avait donné pour son premier jour. La journée avait mal commencé en Métamorphose, quand ses tentatives pour changer Ron en lézard avaient échoué. Hermione avait beaucoup mieux réussi que tous les autres, Transformant Parvati et la remettant dans son état normal plusieurs fois. McGonagall n'avait pas eu la main légère sur les devoirs, elle non plus.

Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'avaient pas été beaucoup mieux. Alors que le vent et la pluie du jour précédent s'étaient dissipés, la température était à peine tiède. Cela n'avait traversé l'esprit de personne que septembre pouvait être aussi froid, donc tout le monde avait frissonné durant un long cours sur les centaures. Du temps où Hagrid enseignait encore cette classe, Harry pouvait s'attendre à quelque chose de facile, mais ce n'était pas le cas quand le professeur Grubbly-Plank faisait cours. Elle leur avait donné à faire un long essai sur les capacités des centaures à soigner et avait laissé entendre qu'ils rencontreraient peut-être même des centaures dans un futur proche.

Après le déjeuner, la journée n'avait fait qu'empirer. Harry et Ron étaient montés dans la Tour Nord pour un double cours de Divination. Harry s'était habitué au Professeur Trelawney prédisant constamment sa mort, et ce fut donc une surprise pour lui quand elle ne mentionna pas son nom une seule fois pendant la plus grande partie du cours. Puis vers la fin, elle s'était approchée de lui. "Ta chance a tourné, mon garçon," avait-elle dit de sa voix mystérieuse, le faisant lever la tête des cartes de tarot qu'il était en train d'essayer de déchiffrer. "Le spectre de la mort ne te hante plus d'aussi près. Tu as quelque chose... quelqu'un... qui te protège." Elle avait eu l'air déçue.

Quand elle fut partie vers la table de Lavande et Parvati, Ron avait demandé en parlant faiblement, "De quoi elle parlait à ton avis ?"

"Aucune idée. Cette classe n'est rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de bêtises."

Mais Harry n'avait pas été sûr à ce moment-là, et il ne l'était toujours pas. Il posa sa plume de côté et se massa les tempes. Quelqu'un qui le protégeait. C'était un peu trop proche de la vérité. Il pouvait voir une certaine personne du coin de son oeil. Elle était assise à une autre table, ses sourcils froncés en concentration alors qu'elle gribouillait frénétiquement sur un parchemin. De temps en temps, elle consultait un des larges tomes qu'elle avait sur la table devant elle. Harry pensait qu'il les reconnaissait comme appartenant à Hermione. Il avait utilisé l'un d'eux pendant sa quatrième année pour pratiquer les sortilèges d'Attraction. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Ginny étudiait les Runes Anciennes.

Harry se força à regarder autre part, et à écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur le parchemin devant lui. Il essayait d'écrire son essai de Divination, mais pour une fois il devrait vraiment travailler. Au lieu de faire des prédictions fantaisistes, ce devoir consistait à comparer et montrer les contradictions de différents tirages de tarots. Il se référait toujours à _Lever le voile du futur_, mais aucun des tirages n'avait vraiment de sens pour lui. Il avait du mal à voir les connections dans son esprit. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était un jeu de tarot pour s'entraîner, mais il n'en avait pas. Il fit une boule du parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire des absurdités et recommença.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il soit distrait une fois de plus. Cela était bien pire que d'essayer de désherber le jardin. Il devait terminer ses devoirs. Ron et Hermione avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de travailler et s'étaient retirés dans un coin pour jouer aux échecs, mais Hermione n'avait pas à se soucier de devoirs de Divination. Il se força à regarder vers le parchemin blanc, souhaitant sans succès que l'inspiration vienne, mais ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'un rire ne le fasse tourner les yeux vers la table de Ginny de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait rit, pourtant. Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Harry remarqua maintenant qu'il y avait Parvati, Lavande et Seamus. Ginny les regarda d'un air réprobateur pendant un moment avant de se remettre au travail. Parvati avait un jeu de tarot sorti et était apparemment en train de faire une prédiction. Peut-être qu'elle le laisserai emprunter son jeu...

Harry alla à leur table et attendit que Parvati ait fini ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Euh, bonjour, Parvati," commença-t-il. "Écoute, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'on est censé faire pour cet essai pour Trelawney. Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser tes cartes pour le découvrir ?"

Lavande eu l'air horrifié, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Parvati dise sèchement, "Bien sûr que non ! Ceci est mon jeu personnel. Je ne peux pas te laisser y toucher. Est-ce que tu n'écoutais pas en classe quand le professeur Trelawney l'a dit ?"

Harry avait complètement manqué cette recommandation. "Apparemment pas. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider quand même ? Je ne comprends pas les différentes figures. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me les montrer ?"

Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un regard. "Je crois que je pourrais te tirer les cartes. Est-ce que ça t'aiderais ?"

Harry se dit que c'était mieux que rien et acquiesça. Seamus ricana et se leva de la table. "A plus tard, Lavande," dit-il, avant de rassembler ses livres et parchemins et de monter vers le dortoir.

Harry observa alors que Parvati commença à poser les cartes sur la table pour faire un motif. "Ceci est l'une des six différentes figures de base. Ça s'appelle la Croix Celtique, et c'est constitué de dix cartes. Les six premières cartes représentent ce qui se passe dans ta vie en ce moment. La première représente le problème fondamental du moment, le coeur du problème..." Harry voulait couper le son. Tout ça n'était que des... Non ! Il avait besoin d'entendre ça. "La Tour. Hmmm, elle peut être bonne ou mauvaise. Elle signifie changement soudain et bouleversement, un choc qui pourrait être une bénédiction déguisée. Elle peut aussi vouloir dire que tu vas découvrir une vérité cachée. La deuxième carte est le Magicien à l'envers," Parvati continua. "Ooh, ce n'est pas très bon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais t'attendre à une déception et à une supercherie. Fais attention de ne pas accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui."

Harry pensait avoir entendu un son de dérision venant du bout de la table où était Ginny. Il pourrait la voir s'il tournait la tête un tout petit peu. Il pourrait voir comment ses cheveux réfléchissaient la lumière du feu...

Harry sursauta quand Parvati claqua des doigts devant sa figure. "Harry ! Tu ne fais pas attention !"

"Excuse-moi, quelle était la troisième carte déjà ?"

Parvati lui lança un regard meurtrier. "J'en suis à la cinquième carte."

Subitement Lavande poussa un petit cri, sortant Harry de la rêverie dans laquelle il était retombé. Il regarda dans sa direction et la vit fixer les cartes sur la table. Parvati venait juste de retourner le Dix d'Étoiles. Harry ne savait pas du tout pourquoi cela faisait crier Lavande ou pousser Parvati à le regarder en spéculant. "La cinquième carte est une chose chère à ton coeur." Elle tapota la carte. "Cette carte représente un désir de stabilité et de permanence. Cela s'applique à la richesse, le succès, le mariage et le respect des traditions." Elle retourna la carte suivante, et Lavande cria pratiquement cette fois-ci. C'était la carte des Amoureux. Harry avala, sachant qu'il n'allait décidément pas aimer ça. "La sixième carte est le futur, quelque chose qui prend de l'importance et qui est en vue."

Harry avala sa salive. "Est-ce... est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ?" demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que oui."

"C'est bien que tout ça ne soit que des..."

Lavande le coupa. "Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas des idioties. Parvati m'a tiré les cartes en cinquième année qui prédisait que j'aurais neufs BUSEs. Et c'était vrai."

"On continue," Pravati dit, alors qu'elle continuer à retourner des cartes. La neuvième cartes entraîna un autre petit cri strident de Lavande. "Le Deux de Trophées dans cette position signifie que tu devrais te tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre pour arriver à tes fins. Quelqu'un que tu ne supposais pas avoir un rôle à jouer. Quelqu'un que tu aimes."

Mince, encore ça. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ginny regarder dans leur direction d'un air réprobateur. Il supposa que tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient à ce bout de la table l'empêchait de travailler. Parvati retourna la dernière carte, mais Harry n'y fit pas très attention. Parfois c'était mieux de ne pas savoir, pensa-t-il. Pas que cela ait un sens. Simplement parce que Parvati et Lavande y croyaient...

"Des cartes de tarot, Harry ?" D'une manière ou d'une autre Ginny avait réussi à se lever et à arriver près d'eux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle riait. "Est-ce que tout ça n'est pas qu'un ramassis d'absurdités ?"

Parvati regarda Ginny avec aversion. "Viens, Lavande, allons trouver quelqu'un qui appréciera notre talent." Elle et Lavande rassemblèrent leurs affaires, ce qui incluait le jeu de tarot. Harry fut heureux de ne pas avoir à regarder la carte des Amoureux plus longtemps.

Alors que Parvati et Lavande s'éloignaient, Harry fit un petit sourire à Ginny. "C'est pour le cours de Divination," marmonna-t-il. "Je leur ai demandé de m'aider pour mes devoirs."

"Je sais. Au moins Ron a eu le bon sens de me déconseiller cette matière."

Harry était prêt à lui poser des questions sur ses autres classes, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu continuer la conversation, Neville se leva et annonça à la salle commune, "Allez tout le monde ! On éteint les lumières dans dix minutes ! Chacun dans son dortoir !"

Il y eu un grognement général des élèves les plus âgés, alors que les élèves les plus jeunes se hâtaient d'obéir. Neville avait décidé d'instaurer un couvre-feu l'année précédente, et malheureusement pour les oiseaux de nuits parmi les étudiants, Professeur McGonagall l'avait soutenu. Ginny allait prendre ses affaires, mais Harry prit sa main pour l'arrêter. "Ne pars pas tout de suite."

Ginny regarda leurs mains jointes pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Et Neville ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas de lui."

Il se leva et, dans le chaos général du reste des Gryffondors montant au lit, il l'emmena dans un coin plus éloigné. Il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ait remarqué.

Quand la salle commune fut vide, Ginny demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?"

Il hésita. Que voulait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de répondre à cette question immédiatement. Il y avait pensé depuis le jour où ils avaient été à Londres, mais sa réaction le fit se demander si elle voulait qu'il essaie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se souvint aussi avoir pensé qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait. Il choisit de lui demander quelque chose qui n'était pas risqué. "Et bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander si tu avais réussi ton essai en Étude des Moldus."

Était-ce de la déception qu'il vit passer sur son visage ? "Oh. Je pense que je devrais avoir une très bonne note. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir emmené dans le Métro." Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main jusqu'à qu'il la sente la serrer. Cela lui envoya une sensation. Il était sûr qu'elle lui envoyait une sorte de signal, mais il hésitait toujours. Il allait vérifier qu'il ferait tout de la bonne manière cette fois-ci. Il se rappela mentalement des conseils qu'ils avait lu dans le livre de Sirius :

__

Un baiser ressemble beaucoup à une poignée de main. La façon dont tu le fais laisse une impression durable et peut être utilisé comme une référence par rapport à ce que tu peux avoir d'autre à offrir. Vérifié.

__

Ne te rue pas vers les lèvres comme un taureau vers une grille. Taquine-la en effleurant de tes lèvres une partie déjà disponible de son corps d'abord. Vérifié.

__

Ouvre ta bouche mais pas trop. Ne lui fait pas craindre que tu vas l'engloutir entièrement. Vérifié.

__

Une bonne hygiène dentaire est indispensable. Pas un problème quand un de tes meilleurs amis a des parents dentistes. Vérifié.

__

Pas trop dur, pas trop mou. Une ferme, délicate approche est un bon compromis. Vérifié.

__

N'insère pas ta langue si ça n'a pas de but. Langue ? il se rappela avoir réfléchi. OK... vérifié.

__

Ne force pas sur la salive. Urgh... Vérifié.

__

Écoute les signaux de ton partenaire. Si elle respire fort ou qu'elle s'accroche à toi pour du soutien, tu es sûrement en train de faire quelque chose de bien. Vérifié.

__

Tout le monde a des préférences personnelles, alors demande à ta partenaire ce qu'elle aime. Peut-être plus tard, si tout le reste rate.

__

N'y pense pas trop fort. Comment suis-je supposé ne _pas_ y penser après tous ces conseils ?

Il se pencha en avant et eut l'impression qu'elle faisait de même. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pouces d'écart, quand...

"Potter ! Au lit ! Maintenant ! Ne m'oblige pas à retirer des points à Gryffondor ! Je n'en ai pas envie, mais tu sais que je devrais le faire !"

C'était Neville. Harry savait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution aussi. Il l'avait fait l'année dernière à Ron et Hermione, quand le couvre-feu avait juste été installé. "J'arrive dans une minute," cria-t-il.

"Tu vas venir maintenant, où je saurais pourquoi !"

Harry se retourna vers Ginny, qui tremblait de rire étouffé. Au moins elle voyait le côté drôle de la situation. A ce moment-là Harry se sentait d'humeur meurtrière. "Désolé, Gin. Je dois y aller."

"POTTER !" appela Neville.

"Bonne nuit, Harry," Ginny dit doucement alors qu'il partait.


	7. Chapitre Sept

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Notes au reviewers : Je suis désolée pour l'arrivée de Neville, je sais que c'est frustrant mais c'est pas moi qui ai choisi de couper le chapitre là.

__

lyra : Désolée de t'avoir mise en colère, à part ça, comme je l'ai mis dans le disclaimer du dernier chapitre, les conseils viennent d'un d'une colonne que Josey Vogels (qui doit s'y connaître) écrit dans le journal de l'auteur, je suppose donc qu'on peut s'y fier. Merci pour les compliments.

__

Ccilia : Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas laissé de review avant, l'important, c'est que tu aies pensé à en laisser une cette fois-ci.

__

padmacho : Pour le titre il faut que tu essaie de trouver la traduction par toi-même, car il a un double sens et si je te révélais lequel, je dévoilerais une partie de l'histoire. Quand j'ai lu la fic en anglais, j' ai compris le double sens du titre alors que j'étais bien plus loin dans l'histoire, en attendant je te dirais juste que "gift" peut vouloir dire "cadeau".

__

**solla** : merci de reviewer aussi régulièrement, même si tu dis souvent la même chose ça me fait toujours très plaisir, alors surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, mais quand vous me posez des questions j'essaie de vous contenter, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont complimenté et encouragé à continuer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Sept

"Tu crois que nous pourrons commencer à nous entraîner la semaine prochaine ?"

Harry et Ron étaient en route pour le premier cours de Potions de l'année, discutant des projets de Gryffondor au Quidditch alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, et pour une fois ils attendaient impatiemment d'être en classe. Ça promettait d'être une expérience plaisante pour une fois, ou ça aurait pu l'être s'ils n'avaient pas à supporter les Serpentards. Cela n'avait pas changé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'organiserions pas des sélections?" répondit Harry.

"Pour quoi faire ?" demanda Ron. "Nous avons une équipe complète cette année." Il avait été obligé d'organiser des sélections au début de l'année précédente pour remplacer Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, et les jumeaux. Il avait réussi à convaincre Fred et George de surveiller l'entraînement des nouveaux Batteurs, Ralph Chapman et Kevin Graham, deux garçons costauds de la classe de Ginny, et ils avaient recruté Natalie MacDonald, Rosamund Booth, et Carol Biggles comme Poursuiveuses.

"Tant que personne n'est blessé, tout va bien, mais il faut considérer le futur de l'équipe, aussi," répondit Harry. "Si jamais nous prenons des joueurs de réserve, nous pourrons les entraîner cette année, et celui qui deviendra capitaine l'année prochaine n'aura pas à s'en préoccuper."

Ron s'arrêta et regarda Harry. "Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça..." commença-t-il, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

"Harry a raison, Ron. Tu dois penser à l'avenir. Rappelle-toi tous les problèmes que tu as eu l'année dernière ? Première année en tant que Capitaine de Quidditch, et tu as dû remplacer cinq personnes."

"Ce ne sera pas aussi mauvais l'année prochaine," argumenta Ron. "Il n'y aura que deux places de libres."

"Et si quelqu'un était blessé ? Que ferez vous alors ? L'équipe a eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant, mais on ne sait jamais."

Harry et Ron regardèrent tous deux Hermione. Bien qu'elle se rendît au matchs de Quidditch avec le reste de l'école, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air particulièrement intéressée par le sport. Elle mélangeait souvent des termes de Quidditch, et Ron la taquinait toujours à propos des Wonky Faints et des Porky Ploys.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresse aux perspectives de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?" demanda Ron, l'air méfiant.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je pensais juste être en droit de m'intéresser à l'équipe de ma maison. Venez, nous allons être en retard."

Ils coururent dans le corridor, arrivant au cachot de Potions au même moment que Mundungus Fletcher. Le professeur alla se placer face à la classe, alors que les élèves rentraient et s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles. Mundungus Fletcher était un homme morne, à la peau mate, aux cheveux coupés très courts et il avait des yeux bleu glacier. Harry se souvint à ce moment-là que Mr Weasley avait eu des problèmes avec lui par le passé, et maintenant qu'Harry avait bien regardé cet homme, il imaginait très bien la scène.

Le professeur de Potions commença la classe en prenant le cahier d'appel, et Harry fut surpris quand il ne reçu aucune réponse en arrivant au nom de Drago Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Malefoy quand il était entré dans le cachot, étant donné qu'il était pratiquement en retard lui-même, mais en se tournant à présent il pouvait voir que la place qu'occupait habituellement le Serpentard était vide. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Ron avait l'air content. Maintenant il pourraient voir s'ils devraient s'attendre à du favoritisme.

"Où est Mr Malefoy ?" demanda le professeur Fletcher au Serpentards. Aucun ne répondit. "Je sais qu'il était au petit déjeuner. Où est-il maintenant ?" s'enquit Fletcher d'une voix plus forte. Toujours aucune réponse. "Voyons, alors ce sera..."

A ce moment-là Drago Malefoy passa la porte. Fletcher pivota et demanda, "Et qu'y avait-il d'aussi important pour que vous décidiez de nous faire perdre notre temps, à cette classe et à moi ?"

Malefoy regarda le professeur d'un air maussade. "Je devais envoyer un message important à ma famille. C'était une urgence."

"Je vois. Et bien votre urgence va coûter à Serpentard vingt points pour votre retard. Parkinson ?"

"Présente."

Harry regarda Ron de nouveau. Ron était tout simplement joyeux, mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si Fletcher était prêt à être aussi dur avec un membre de sa propre maison, il allait certainement être strict avec tout le monde. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait juste. Apparemment Hermione partageait les inquiétudes d'Harry, jugeant par son expression.

"Zabini ?"

"Présent."

"Comme vous le savez, je remplace le Professeur Rogue cette année. Mon travail sera de vous préparer pour vos ASPICs. Les potions que nous préparerons cette année nécessiteront beaucoup de précision et de concentration. Cela sera important de faire attention aux détails. C'est pourquoi je ne tolérerai ni bavardage inutile ni désordre dans cette classe. Vous travaillerez par deux. Je vous autorise à choisir vos partenaires pour le moment, mais je vous séparerai si je le juge nécessaire."

Ron était maintenant tassé sur son siège, ayant l'air de vouloir se faire aussi petit que possible. Quel que soit l'optimisme qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti en entrant dans la classe, il avait définitivement disparu. Hermione, d'un autre côté, regardait Fletcher en ayant l'air assez d'accord. Elle avait l'air prête à relever le défi.

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry s'acharnait à sculpter des écailles de dragon pour la Potion Fortitude que la classe préparait. C'était déjà assez difficile de les couper en premier lieu, car elles étaient très dures, mais réussir à les réduire en dés comme le nécessitait la potion était presque impossible. Fletcher passait de table en table en critiquant les différentes techniques. Il avait même trouvé une excuse pour enlever des points à Gryffondor quand il avait trouvé les cartes de tarot de Parvati sur sa chaise.

Ça n'aidait pas vraiment Harry qu'il soit coincé avec Neville. Devenir préfet avait peut-être fait des miracles pour la confiance en lui de Neville, mais ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus compétent en Potions. Pendant quelques instants, Harry avait été tenté de se venger de Neville pour l'avoir fait monter au lit la nuit précédente, mais il était heureux à présent qu'il se soit décidé contre cette idée. Harry avait déjà évité un désastre une fois, en mélangeant leur mixture pour qu'elle se réduise alors qu'elle menaçait de déborder. Il était sûr que cela aurait coûté à Gryffondor encore plus de points.

Harry venait juste de finir de réciter l'incantation finale (_'fortitudem frimare'_) au-dessus du chaudron quand le professeur Fletcher annonça que le temps était écoulé. Il restait encore à peu près un quart d'heure de cours, le temps qui était imparti au nettoyage, mais le professeur de potions avait autre chose en tête.

"Nous allons tester vos résultats maintenant. Un élève de chaque paire va boire un peu de la potion. Chacun recevra une note basée sur les résultats de la classe entière. En d'autres termes, plus il y aura d'élèves qui auront réussi, plus votre note sera élevée."

Harry eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il regarda rapidement le reste de la classe, essayant de calculer combien d'entre eux pouvaient sûrement faire une bonne Potion Fortitude. Il était certain qu'Hermione et Ron l'avait réussie. Malefoy avait toujours bien travaillé avec Rogue, donc il était probable qu'il l'ai réussit lui aussi. D'un autre côté, c'était sûr que Crabbe et Goyle avaient raté la leur--ils auraient de la chance s'ils pouvaient se passer d'antidote. Et pour sa propre potion, quand Neville était votre partenaire, vous ne pouviez jamais savoir à quoi vous attendre.

Cela amena un autre problème à l'esprit d'Harry. La dernière chose dont Neville avait besoin était quoi que ce soit qui lui donnerait plus de carrure. Il était déjà impossible. Mais Harry n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir essayant n'importe quelle potion que Neville avait contribué à préparer.

Le Professeur Fletcher se dirigeait vers leur table, ayant l'air assez mécontent. Millicent Bulstrode avait apparemment fait quelque chose de mal et était devenue d'une couleur assez intéressante. Agissant rapidement, Harry attrapa une louche et avala une gorgée de la potion. Son goût horrible le fit grimacer.

"Et bien, Potter ?" demanda Fletcher. "Vous sentez vous différent ?"

D'un air morose, Harry secoua la tête. C'était difficile de savoir ce que Fletcher pensait. Son visage demeura totalement impassible. Fletcher continua. Harry fut surpris quand Ron dit au professeur qu'il ne ressentait aucun effet de la potion, lui non plus. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione, au moins, réussisse la potion. Après que Fletcher eût fini son tour, il dit simplement qu'il était déçu des résultats. Il n'annonça pas quelle note il donnait à la classe.

Quand la sonnerie retentit finalement, un sentiment général de soulagement envahit la pièce, alors que chacun rangeait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Aucun des septièmes années de Gryffondor ne dit grand chose durant le repas. Ils étaient tous toujours complètement choqués. En plus d'une classe désagréable, la potion qu'Harry avait prise pesait lourd dans son estomac, lui coupant l'appétit. Au milieu de tout ça, Ginny arriva et s'assit à la place libre en face d'Harry. Elle joua avec sa nourriture, n'avalant pas une seule bouchée avant qu'Hermione ne lui demande si quelque chose la tracassait.

Ginny leva la tête vers Hermione, ses yeux méfiants. "Non, tout va bien." Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton qu'elle employa qui rendit Harry sûr qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et essaya une approche différente. "Est-ce que tu as déjà eu Potions ?"

Ginny continua à jouer avec sa nourriture, et sa réponse fut lasse. "Pas encore."

"Fais attention à Fletcher," averti Ron. "Il est au moins aussi mauvais que Rogue. Il ne laisse même pas une chance à sa propre maison."

Ginny ne le regarda pas et resta silencieuse. "De quelle classe viens-tu alors ?" demanda Hermione.

Ginny marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. "Pardon, je ne t'ai pas entendu."

"Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Ron percuta à cela. Les Gryffondors de septième année ne devaient pas avoir cette classe avant plus tard dans l'après-midi. "Alors comment est Krum ?"

Ginny regarda son frère. "Il donne la chair de poule."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Demanda Ron, ébahi.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." Puis elle se leva et quitta la table.

Harry la regarda partir, ayant l'impression d'avoir un poids dans l'estomac. Il se souvenait de Viktor Krum depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avait presque toujours pensé que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Une image de Krum envoyant le Doloris sur Cedric Diggory passa dans son esprit, faisant naître des doutes. Non, se dit Harry. Krum était sous l'Imperium à ce moment-là, il n'agissait pas de son plein gré.

Hermione, pendant ce temps-là, défendait Krum face à Ron. "Il a toujours été un parfait gentleman avec moi. Il est très bien."

"Et tu peux me dire quand tu l'as vu dernièrement ?" argumenta Ron. "Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis la quatrième année." Ceci au moins était vrai. Hermione et Krum avaient peut-être échangé un hibou ou deux depuis, mais elle n'avait pas pu aller le voir en Bulgarie durant l'été. Ses parents n'avaient pas envie de l'accompagner, et il n'avait même pas été question qu'elle y aille seule.

Harry leva les yeux vers la table où Krum était assis entre le Professeur Grubbly-Plank et le Professeur Chourave, mangeant son déjeuner et discutant avec les autres professeurs. Cela avait l'air assez amical, et Harry ne détecta rien d'étrange ou de malveillant dans son comportement. Il devrait faire plus attention en fin d'après-midi.

Quand ils arrivèrent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry s'assit au premier rang, afin de pouvoir observer le comportement de Krum de plus près. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de vouloir faire partie du plan. Une fois que la classe fut terminée, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit de particulièrement inhabituel à propos de Krum, à part que...

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai passé tout le cours à nous parler des Hinkypunks !" s'écria Hermione quand la sonnerie eut retentit. "Nous sommes en dernière année. Nous sommes en guerre, par la barbe de Merlin, et il gâche toute une classe en nous parlant de quelque chose que nous avons vu en troisième année !"

"Calme-toi, Hermione," dit Ron. "Peut-être qu'il nous faisait réviser."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il choisirai de nous faire réviser ça, parmi tout ce qu'on a appris ? Nous avons eu un sujet sur les Hinkypunks à nos BUSEs. Si nous ne savons pas déjà tout ça maintenant, alors nous ne le saurons jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas appris quelque chose d'utile, comme la façon de fabriquer un Patronus ?"

"L'enseignement est nouveau pour lui, Hermione. Peut-être que c'est sa façon d'entrer dans le sujet en douceur. Avec tout le travail qu'on nous donne dans les autres classes, je suis heureux que quelqu'un nous laisse souffler."

"Ron, ceci est probablement notre classe la plus importante. Nous devrions apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous montrer une chose ou deux. Si Dumbledore l'emploie, alors il doit être qualifié."

Alors qu'Harry était secrètement d'accord avec Hermione à propos du fait que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était leur classe la plus importante cette année, il était aussi d'accord avec Ron sur la pause que Krum leur permettait de faire. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours acquérir des connaissance par lui-même durant son temps libre en lisant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. S'il arrivait un jour à trouver du temps pour lui. Entre tous ses cours, le Quidditch (une fois que la saison aurait commencé) et le couvre-feu de Neville, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps qu'il pouvait qualifier de libre.

"Ron, à propos du Quidditch..." intervint Harry.

"Quoi ?" Ron était clairement distrait par sa dispute avec Hermione. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux.

"Est-ce que nous allons faire passer des sélections pour des joueurs de réserve ou pas ?"

"Oh, bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'accroches pas une annonce dans la salle commune ? Je pense qu'Hermione a besoin de faire un tour dehors pour, euh, s'aérer." Le temps avait fini par se réchauffer et s'ensoleiller, et beaucoup d'élèves profitaient de la journée maintenant que les cours étaient terminés.

Harry retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor tout seul. Il posa son sac sur une table dans la salle commune et chercha un morceau de parchemin qui soit bien. Il pensa à ce qu'il allait mettre sur l'annonce et se rendit compte que Ron n'avait même pas choisi de date pour les sélections. Il soupira. Ron était censé être le capitaine de l'équipe; c'était à lui de prendre ces décisions. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'avait pas de parchemin en assez bon état pour faire l'annonce. Il devrait aller en chercher dans sa malle à l'étage. Puisque il devait y aller, il se dit qu'il devrait aussi prendre de l'encre d'une autre couleur pour faire ressortir l'annonce.

Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année et fut surpris de trouver la porte fermée. Et pas seulement fermée, mais verrouillée. Il s'arrêta un moment et réfléchit. Aucun des autres n'était monté ici : ils venaient tous de sortir de la même classe. Alors qui pouvait avoir fermé la porte ? Harry leva sa baguette. "Alohomora !"

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Quelqu'un fouillait dans sa malle. La personne avait le dos tourné, mais ses cheveux roux étaient reconnaissables. Harry se racla la gorge, et Ginny se figea.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny ?"

Elle se redressa et pivota, sa figure prenant des couleurs. "Harry !" haleta-t-elle. Elle hésita, manifestement embarrassé d'avoir été prise sur le fait. "Euh, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de fermer la porte ?"

Harry leva les sourcils. Quelle que soit la chose qui l'avait préoccupé plus tôt, elle semblait avoir disparu. Elle était forcément en train de préparer quelque chose : ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. Quand Harry ne fit pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle soupira et alla fermer la porte elle-même. Harry l'entendit murmurer un Sort de Verrouillage.

Harry se dirigea vers sa malle. Tout avait l'air d'être à sa place. Ginny venait sûrement juste d'arriver quand il l'avait interrompu. "Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je cherchais ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à cogner. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour le livre de Sirius, si ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit de monter et de le prendre sans demander la permission ? "Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Écoute Ginny..."

"Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais."

"Que ça me dérangerais ? Bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et fouiller dans mes affaires !"

Elle regarda par terre, rougissant de plus belle. "Et bien, je pensais que je pourrais l'utiliser pour une petite vengeance. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu sais, sur Neville."

Harry la regarda fixement. Qu'est-ce que le livre de Sirius pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ça ? Et comment est-ce qu'elle était au courant ? Harry se souvint d'Hermione en train de le lire sur le lit de Ron, et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait, exactement, pu lire qui lui fasse en parler à Ginny, quelque chose qui donnerait à Ginny l'impression qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser pour se venger de Neville. "Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que tu devrais tout expliquer depuis le début."

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si la réponse était évidente. "Les jumeaux t'ont donné une boîte pleine de farces, Harry. Tu te souviens ?" dit-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. "Ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose à Neville pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour hier soir ?"

Harry sentit sa figure se réchauffer, que ce soit à cause du souvenir de ce qui avait failli se passer dans la salle commune ou parce qu'il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir deviné ses intentions avant, il ne le savait pas. "Oh."

"Et bien, à quoi d'autre est-ce que tu pouvais penser ?"

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre à ça. A la place, il chercha dans sa malle et sortit le cadeau des jumeaux. Il s'assit sur son lit avec. "Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?"

Ginny s'avança, et après un instant d'hésitation, s'assit à côté de lui. Harry eut l'impression que la température dans la chambre était montée de plusieurs degrés. "Qu'est-ce que tout cela fait ?" demanda-t-elle, se penchant légèrement pour regarder le contenu de la boîte. Sa cuisse effleura la sienne.

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça fait, pour le moment. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais lui faire ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je me suis dit que de regarder les différentes attrapes me donnerait des idées."

"Oh, et bien, tu sais, nous allons devoir trouver quelque chose vite avant que quelqu'un ne décide de monter ici. Tu n'es pas autorisée à être là de toute façon. J'aurais pensé que tu le savais, en tant que préfète." Il lui sourit et la poussa légèrement de l'épaule, sentant un étrange picotement le traverser au contact.

Ginny le poussa de la même façon. "Tais-toi. En plus, j'ai lancé un Sort de Verrouillage sur la porte."

"Que j'ai désactivé avec un enchantement qu'Hermione a découvert en première année. Honnêtement, si les jumeaux apprenaient ça, tu ne t'en sortirais jamais."

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais à ce moment là leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry fut soudainement conscient qu'ils étaient complètement seuls dans son dortoir avec la porte fermée. Il avait un étrange sentiment qui lui disait que si les jumeaux venaient un jour à apprendre qu'il avait été assis sur son lit avec leur soeur, et que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de regarder des attrapes et la taquiner, il ne s'en sortirai jamais, lui non plus. Il sentit son sourire disparaître de son visage, alors qu'il voyait Ginny faire la même chose.

Un bruit à l'extérieur brisa le moment. Quelqu'un essayait sans y arriver d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette personne n'ait recours à la magie. Ginny regarda Harry, paniquée. Il lui fit signe de rester silencieuse. Bougeant aussi rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry mit la boîte de farces dans sa malle et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Dehors sur le pas de la porte, une voix étouffée récitait une incantation. Quand la porte ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement, ils surent que c'était Neville. Harry attrapa la main de Ginny et la tira contre le mur alors qu'il jetait la cape d'invisibilité par dessus eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neville entra en trombe, prêt à enlever des points à la personne qui avait eu l'audace de l'empêcher d'entrer dans son dortoir. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit que la pièce était apparemment vide. Harry savait que Neville ne pouvait voir ni Ginny ni lui, mais cela n'empêchait pas son coeur de cogner. Il était obligé de se tenir très près de Ginny pour être sûr que la cape les couvrait tous les deux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle allait bien contre lui. Sa tête arrivait à son épaule, comme si elle avait été faite pour reposer là, et il était tenté de mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour savoir comment elle serait à l'intérieur.

Neville faisait le tour de la pièce en observant avec méfiance, essayant de déterminer ce qui était arrivé. Quand il ne trouva aucun indice, il se tourna et commença à fouiller dans la table de nuit de Dean Thomas. Puis il entreprit de chercher dans la malle de Dean. Harry était outré. Préfet ou pas, qu'est-ce qui donnait le droit à Neville de faire ça ? Harry était prêt à rejeter la cape et à obliger Neville à lui faire face, quand il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Ginny. Il regarda dans ses yeux et vit des questions évidentes, mais il n'avait pas de réponses pour elle.

Neville finit avec les affaires de Dean et se dirigea vers la table de nuit de Seamus. Harry avala. Neville allait manifestement fouiller les possessions privées de tout le monde, et le lit d'Harry était le suivant. Lui et Ginny étaient coincés dans l'espace entre le lit et la table de nuit. Ça allait être presque impossible de ne pas être démasqué quand Neville arriverait là. D'un mouvement automatique, Harry les poussa tous deux plus près du mur, essayant de prendre aussi peu de place que possible.

Ils pouvaient entendre Neville se marmonner à lui même, alors qu'il passait en revue les affaires de Seamus. Harry pensait avoir entendu les mots "Trafic de Bièraubeurre", mais c'était difficile à affirmer. Son coeur cognait toujours, le battement était fort dans ses oreilles. Dans une minute, Neville passerait aux affaires d'Harry, et le jeu serait sûrement fini à ce moment-là.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à marcher très vite, explorant toutes les possibilités dans son esprit, alors qu'il se retrouvait en train de souhaiter qu'il s'était caché sous le lit avec Ginny. Il repensa à sortir de sa cachette pour confronter Neville une fois de plus, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire comprendre ce plan silencieusement à Ginny. Sa réussite nécessitait qu'elle sache qu'elle devait rester cachée sous la cape. Quand les choses eurent vraiment l'air désespérées, Harry leva sa baguette dans l'intention d'envoyer le Maléfice du Saucisson à Neville sans qu'il le sache.

"Mr Longdubat ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

Neville se tenait à moins d'un pied d'eux, sa main étendue pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit d'Harry, quand la voix du Professeur McGonagall l'avait fait se figer sur place. Harry laissa sortir la respiration qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Il regarda Ginny pour voir ses yeux s'agrandir. D'un côté l'arrivée de la directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor les avait sauvés de la découverte; d'un autre, ils étaient encore loin d'être sortis d'affaires pour l'instant, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Pr-Professeur McGonagall," bégaya Neville, et pendant un instant Harry se souvint de l'air qu'avait eu Neville en troisième année quand on avait découvert qu'il avait laissé traîner une liste de mots de passe, permettant à Sirius Black d'entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor. "J'étais... J'étais juste..."

Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce, croisa ses bras, et tapa du pied impatiemment.

"J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait un stock de contrebande, Professeur," dit Neville, reprenant contenance. "Je faisais des recherches."

"Ceci n'est pas la bonne façon de faire des recherches, Mr Longdubat. Vous devriez savoir ça. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai appris cela. C'est un problème très sérieux, Mr Longdubat. Venez avec moi. Je crois que nous devons tenir une réunion spéciale des préfets." Et elle fit sortir Neville de la pièce.

Harry laissa sortir un bien plus long soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il retirait la cape d'invisibilité et s'écartait de Ginny. Elle riait.

"Ginny, tu vas devoir partir maintenant," Harry fit remarquer. "Tu dois aller à la réunion de préfets."

Ginny eut l'air déçue. "Mince, tu as raison. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Quoi que McGonagall décide de lui faire, j'ai toujours l'intention de me venger."

"Nous devrons planifier ça plus tard."

Ginny se retourna et le détailla. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle regarda la cape d'invisibilité que tenait Harry. "Je suppose que cela doit être très utile pour sortir après le couvre-feu," remarqua-t-elle.

"Euh, oui, ça l'est. Je m'en suis servi une fois ou deux."

"Alors retrouve-moi ce soir, et nous finirons ça. Je dois partir. Lequel est le lit de Neville ?"

Harry le montra du doigt, et Ginny leva sa baguette. "_Drapus curtus !" _Harry vit les couvertures sortir du lit de Neville et se réarranger toutes seules. Le lit avait l'air parfaitement fait une fois de plus, mais Harry était sûr que Neville aurait beaucoup de mal à y entrer ce soir. "Et ceci n'est qu'un début," dit Ginny avant de quitter la pièce.

*

Harry était étendu sur le lit plus tard cette nuit là écoutant les ronflements des autres garçons. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient tous endormis à présent, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de retrouver Ginny dans la salle commune. Plus tôt dans la soirée elle lui avait glissé une note qui disait qu'elle le retrouverait à une heure du matin. Il avait la cape d'invisibilité prête, avec la boîte de farces.

Quand sa montre indiqua que l'heure était venue, Harry se glissa hors du lit, se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et descendit dans la salle commune. Il y avait eu un feu dans la cheminée plus tôt, mais il s'était réduit à des cendres brûlantes à présent, et la pièce était en grande partie dans l'ombre. "Ginny ?" appela-t-il dans un chuchotement aussi fort qu'il l'osait, "tu es là ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle n'était pas encore là. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et alla s'asseoir près du feu pour attendre. Il repensa à son étrange réaction du déjeuner et était déterminé à la questionner à ce sujet. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoiqu'il se soit passé avec Viktor Krum, plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle avait agi comme si tout c'était bien passé dans la matinée. Il était aussi curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé à la réunion des préfets. Neville n'était pas venu dîner, et Hermione avait envoyé tout le monde au lit. Quand Harry était entré dans le dortoir, Neville était déjà au lit avec les rideaux fermés. Il avait sûrement refait son lit avant de se mettre dedans.

"Harry ?" Il entendit une voix appeler doucement.

"Je suis là," répondit-il.

L'instant suivant, elle était assise juste à côté de lui sur le canapé. Sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit étaient toutes deux blanches, mais les cendres mourantes l'entouraient d'un halo orange. Elle replia ses jambes sous elles, ce qui la fit se pencher un peu plus près. Harry sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et fut heureux de l'obscurité, qui cachait son rougissement.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours te venger de Neville ?" demanda-t-il .

"Oh, oui, bien que je ne pense pas que le problème soit aussi urgent maintenant." Elle fit une pause et rit. "Il a eu pas mal de problèmes il y a quelques heures. Il a failli perdre son badge de préfet. Nous avons voté, tu sais."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as voté ?"

"J'ai voté pour qu'il reste. Je devais, sincèrement. De quoi est-ce que j'aurais eu l'air si j'avais voté contre un préfet de ma propre maison ? Malefoy a voté contre lui, bien entendu."

"Aucune surprise de ce côté-là."

"Non, et les autres Serpentards ont voté avec Malefoy. C'était beaucoup plus serré qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre."

Ceci était sûrement vrai. Même s'il avait été maladroit, Neville avait été assez apprécié de ses pairs par le passé. Ce n'était que le sérieux, qu'il mettait dans son rôle actuel de préfet, qui avait contribué à son impopularité. Mais pas dans le cas de Malefoy. Malefoy avait eu Neville en ligne de mire depuis la première année.

Ginny bougea, et son bras frotta contre celui d'Harry. Il baissa la tête vers elle, rencontrant son regard. Pendant un moment il ne put détourner les yeux, mais finalement il se força à le faire. Il était là, en train d'avoir enfin une conversation avec Ginny, et il était un peu réticent à se laisser distraire par... d'autres choses maintenant. Il ne l'avait toujours pas questionné à propos de Viktor Krum, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en la rendant triste.

"Peut-être que Neville relâchera un peu la pression maintenant," dit-il pour combler le vide.

"Oui, je pense qu'il a vraiment eu peur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé de son lit au draps trop courts ?"

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité. "Je sais pas. Il était déjà au lit quand je suis monté tout à l'heure."

"Alors il a vraiment du avoir une belle frayeur."

"Et tu veux toujours te venger ?"

"Bien sûr que oui."

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère."

"Ca n'a pas besoin d'être important." Elle rit de nouveau, plus richement cette fois. "Je suis déjà en train de violer les règles en étant ici ce soir." Son ton avait changé en disant ça, et Harry était sûr qu'elle essayait d'insinuer quelque chose.

Son impression fut confirmée quand il la sentit bouger contre lui de nouveau. Il était plus que jamais conscient qu'ils étaient seuls dans le noir. Il se tourna vers elle une fois de plus et la surprit en train de le regarder. Il avala. C'était le moment. N'y pense pas... Il se pencha plus, et elle fit de même. Il fit entrer leurs lèvres en contact doucement et il expérimenta la même sensation que la fois précédente. Il se recula après un moment quand il se rendit compte que ses lunettes gênaient le passage. Il y avait maintenant une large trace de buée sur un des verres qui avait été pressé contre la joue de Ginny.

Il fut surpris quand elle leva la main, enleva ses lunettes de son nez et les mit de côté, avant de mettre sa main derrière son cou et de se rapprocher une fois de plus. Il la rencontra a mi-chemin, et cela eu l'air beaucoup plus facile cette fois. Il pouvait la sentir en train de commencer à lui rendre son baiser, et cette sensation fit passer une onde de choc dans son corps. Il pencha sa tête un peu plus sur le côté, alors que ses mains trouvaient leur chemin vers sa taille, cherchant à la rapprocher de lui. Elle ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire de même, et sa conscience l'abandonna pendant un moment.

Quand finalement ils s'écartèrent, ils durent tous les deux faire une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. Les doigts de Ginny s'étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre glissés dans ses cheveux, et les mains d'Harry lui caressaient toujours le dos. Elles avaient dû trouver leur chemin jusque là toutes seules. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait un goût si sucré, qu'elle serait si chaude et vivante dans ses bras. Il le lui aurait bien dit, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment. Un "wow" essoufflé fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Ginny rit et se blottit contre lui. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle de leur propre volonté, et il la retint silencieusement alors que ses mains découvraient la douce matière de ses cheveux. Il la sentit se détendre contre son torse et se rappela qu'il était très tard. Ils devraient tous deux aller se coucher bientôt, et il y avait toujours le problème de son comportement au déjeuner.

"Ginny," commença-t-il doucement, n'étant pas sûr de sa réaction. "Je dois te poser une question. C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt."

Elle s'écarta et le regarda. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les remit afin de pouvoir la voir correctement. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Plus tôt au déjeuner..." Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'attrister maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Elle avait l'air vraiment confuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour te marquer comme ça ?"

"Rien. Rien du tout."

Ceci ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

"Mais tu as dit que Krum était étrange. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait dire ça ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler, Harry."

Il décida de ne pas continuer sur le problème. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de se disputer avec elle. Il mit simplement le problème de côté pour s'en occuper plus tard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle disait la vérité maintenant, comme il pensait que ce qu'elle avait dit au déjeuner à propos de Krum était vrai. Le problème était, que les deux vérités se contredisaient. Il devait seulement découvrir pourquoi. 

Il se leva, étendant une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. "Il est tard. Nous devrions aller au lit." Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité et la boîte des jumeaux, il la reconduit jusqu'à l'escalier des filles, où il l'embrassa doucement en guise de bonne nuit.


	8. Chapitre Huit

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

Notes : L'idée de comment Neville a pu bien s'embarrasser vient de Cait, et Imogen a aidé à être un peu plus ambigu.

Réponses au reviews :

__

Arwen Greenleaf : Merci beaucoup. Il y a vingt-neuf chapitres, mais une suite est en cours.

__

Lyra : On peut dire que ta review est l'une des plus longues. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois te rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice, que l'histoire est déjà écrite, et donc que je ne peux pas influer dessus. Merci des compliments.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Huit

Harry descendit dans la salle commune tôt samedi matin. Ron avait réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections, et toute l'équipe devait être présente pour voter pour les joueurs qu'ils prendraient en réserve. Harry se sentait étonnement reposé malgré l'heure matinale. Ses nuits sans maux de tête avaient continué depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu un seul cauchemar. En fait, depuis l'autre nuit, ses rêves avaient pris une tournure beaucoup plus plaisante.

Il s'arrêta un moment en bas de l'escalier des garçons. Ginny était déjà là dans la salle commune. Harry se sentit commencer à rougir alors qu'il repensait à la dernière fois où ils avaient été tous les deux tous seuls ici. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se revoir ou même seulement de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Ginny l'avait évité. C'était juste que... Il n'en était même pas sûr. Durant les jours précédents, elle avait réussi à s'asseoir près de lui assez souvent aux repas, ou à trouver une place à la même table que lui pour faire ses devoirs, mais à l'heure du coucher elle ne l'avait jamais attendu et n'avait pas non plus essayé de le retenir.

"Salut, Ginny." Ceci vint plus facilement que prévu. "Est-ce que tu viens aux sélections ?"

"Oui, je pense que je viendrais. Je crois que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit l'été dernier." Était-ce son imagination, ou était-elle en train de rougir ?

"Je suis sûre que tu seras géniale. Bonne chance."

Quelqu'un d'autre descendait les escaliers. Bientôt une grande partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ainsi que ceux qui venaient aux sélections, descendaient pour le petit déjeuner. Ça avait été comme ça ces derniers jours. Chaque fois qu'Harry avait réussi à échanger deux mots avec Ginny, quelqu'un était arrivé.

Il la regarda subrepticement durant le petit déjeuner et remarqua qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il se demanda si elle était nerveuse à propos des sélections. Il fut distrait quand Ralph Chapman et Kevin Graham, les nouveaux Batteurs de Gryffondors, arrivèrent à leur table à la dernière minute. Aucun d'eux ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais ils firent leurs excuses à Ron. Ils avaient apparemment étés en détention jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour Argus Rusard, qui les avait attrapé en train de baver sur des tableaux dans un des corridors.

Quand ils furent tous sur le terrain, et que Ron les ait échauffés, Harry essaya de garder un oeil sur ce qui se passait près des buts alors que Ron amenait sa soeur et les autres qui essayaient de devenir Gardien de côté pour commencer à tester leurs manoeuvres. Il avait son propre groupe d'Attrapeurs potentiels sur lequel se concentrer, et donc, il fut bientôt trop occupé à tenir ses comptes pour savoir comment se débrouillait Ginny.

Après un moment, Ron créa deux équipes parmi les participants les plus talentueux, et ils commencèrent à jouer avec sérieux. Harry était supposé regarder les actions pour pouvoir voter pour les meilleurs joueurs, mais il était trop occupé à regarder comment s'en sortait Ginny. Il se retrouva en train de croiser les doigts pour elle. Si elle était dans l'équipe avec lui, ça leur laisserait plus de chances de passer du temps ensemble. Elle jouait bien, pensa-t-il, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait fait au Terrier. Bien sûr, elle devait se défendre contre des vrais Poursuiveurs, à présent, pas seulement lui. Elle faisait vraiment de son mieux, mais elle avait tout de même l'air nerveuse à ses yeux. Cela lui donna une secousse quand il la vit pratiquement tomber de son balai dans la position de l'Étoile de Mer, et plus encore, quand elle ne se stabilisa pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait dû. D'une certaine façon cette figure n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi dangereuse quand Ron l'avait fait.

Quand la partie fut finie, Harry eut beaucoup de problèmes pour décider qui il choisirait pour l'équipe de réserve, à part Ginny et l'Attrapeur, étant donné qu'il avait passé du temps avec les participants dans cette catégorie. La façon la plus simple aurait été de voter pour les membres de l'équipe gagnante, mais cela aurait écarté Ginny de l'équipe. Apparemment l'autre Gardien avait mieux réussi qu'elle. Ou alors les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Ginny avaient été moins forts. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Finalement, il vota pour Ginny comme Gardienne, mais le résultat de ce problème particulier fut une égalité. Ron avait choisi de ne pas participer au vote étant donné que sa soeur était dans la course, mais maintenant il devait choisir entre les deux. Il eut l'air tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se tenait là en hésitant. Finalement il lança un regard d'excuse à sa soeur et se racla la gorge. "Je choisis Pinnett comme Gardien."

Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny et vit son visage s'attrister. Il était assez déçu lui aussi. 

"Ce sera tout," Ron annonça à l'équipe. "Les entraînements commenceront mardi après les cours. Tous les membres de l'équipe et les joueurs de réserve devront être présents."

Alors que tout le monde commençait à marcher vers le château, Harry resta derrière pour aider Ron à ranger les balles.

"Coup dur pour Ginny," se hasarda Harry.

"Je sais," dit Ron. "Mais Pinnett était tout simplement meilleur. Elle ne va pas être très amicale avec moi, pourtant." Ron jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres qui rentraient au château. Ginny avait l'air de traîner derrière les autres. "Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'aimerais qu'Hermione soit là. Elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire."

"Tu vas devoir lui parler à un moment ou à un autre. Dis juste la vérité."

Ron finit d'attacher le dernier Cognard et se redressa. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe maintenant."

Il se dépêcha pour rattraper Ginny, Harry le suivant à une allure plus modérée et se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Ginny. Elle n'était pas bonne, réalisa-t-il après un moment. Harry resta en arrière pendant que Ginny criait sur son frère avant de partir vers la Forêt Interdite. Ron la regarda partir, mais ne la suivit pas. A la place il commença à marcher lentement en direction du château, traînant les pieds.

Harry commençait à se sentir responsable du fait qu'elle soit blessée. Elle lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle avait été aux sélections parce qu'il l'avait encouragé. Il hésita un instant puis suivit Ginny, la rattrapant à la lisière de la forêt. "Attends, Ginny."

Elle se tourna vers lui, sa figure rouge et couverte de larmes, elle les écarta d'un geste coléreux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Malgré son agressivité, Harry eut l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une étreinte, mais il n'était pas sûr d'oser. Il mit la main qui voulait se tendre vers son épaule dans sa poche, se disant qu'il aurait aimé savoir où il en était avec elle.

"Euh..." Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui dire, de toute façon ? Elle venait juste de percer les tympans de Ron et n'avait pas l'air prête à accepter plus de compassion, même sincère.

"Stupide idiot de frère !" Apparemment il allait avoir droit à une crise, quoi qu'il arrive, mais à ce moment là elle changea complètement de ton. "Je... Je n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça, si ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Si tu avais vraiment été épouvantable, tu crois que la moitié de l'équipe aurait voté pour toi ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Et le balai de l'école que j'utilisais ne m'aidait pas vraiment," se plaignit-elle. "En fait, si j'étais entrée dans l'équipe, cela aurait posé un problème, non ?"

C'était peu probable que la famille Weasley ait pu lui acheter un balai de qualité. La seule raison pour laquelle Ron en avait un décent était que les jumeaux avaient contribué grâce à l'argent des ventes des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux (avant qu'ils ne quittent l'école et n'aillent travailler à Zonko), pendant qu'Harry avait secrètement financé une grande partie du balai. Cela avait été présenté à Ron comme un cadeau collectif quand il était entré dans l'équipe au début de la cinquième année, et il n'avait pas vraiment pu protester, étant donné que tout le monde lui avait dit que les chances de succès de l'équipe reposaient sur sa réussite.

"Je suis sûre que quelqu'un se serait arrangé."

Ginny n'avait pas l'air certaine de cela, pourtant. "De toute façon, j'étais si nerveuse," continua-t-elle, rougissant légèrement et regardant autre part. "Ce n'était pas du tout comme jouer pour s'amuser à la maison. J'aurais été nulle si ça avait été un vrai match."

Harry sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour la rassurer. "Je suis nerveux aussi, tu sais."

Elle eu l'air surprise. "Vraiment ? Ça ne se voit jamais."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué comme je ne mange jamais avant un match important ?"

"Oh, d'accord."

"Ça part toujours pourtant. La nervosité. Une fois que je suis dans les airs... "Il s'arrêta. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre ça. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas entrée dans l'équipe."

"Je suppose que je m'y ferais."

"Je... Je voulais que tu entres dans l'équipe," admit-il. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pour qui il avait voté s'il ne le lui disait pas. Les votes avaient été secrets. "J'ai voté pour toi."

"Je vais juste... C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Et bien ça aurait été un peu difficile pour moi de voter pour Pinnett, tu ne crois pas ? Je n'ai pas vu une seule chose qu'il ait fait."

La figure d'Harry commença à chauffer. Ginny devenait rouge aussi, mais elle le regardait de nouveau. Droit dans les yeux, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait regardé l'autre nuit dans la salle commune. Il s'avança d'un pas. Mince, il était de nouveau en train de penser à l'embrasser, et il n'était pas sûr si c'était le bon moment ou pas. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être, si ? Elle venait juste d'être énervée et de pleurer, même si cela avait l'air d'être parti à présent. Il s'approcha d'un autre pas. Ses yeux étaient captivants.

Puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent de nouveau, presque comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, et tout était fini. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Il pensait l'avoir vu soupirer juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Il l'embrassa doucement, voulant la consoler plus que tout autre chose. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à la provenance de ces sentiments. Quand il se détacha, elle avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et la tint dans ses bras, comme il avait voulu le faire depuis le début. Elle était bien dans ses bras.

Après un moment, elle bougea, et il relâcha son étreinte. Elle s'écarta et le regarda de nouveau, et Harry se retrouva tout d'un coup sans voix. Qu'étaient-ils maintenant l'un pour l'autre ? Pas seulement des amis, plus maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle le considérait comme son petit ami ? Il pensait qu'il aimait ça. Il savait qu'il devrait le lui demander, mais apparemment il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots.

"Alors est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions une promenade ou autre chose ?" C'était un début.

"Après le déjeuner, peut-être. Je pense que je vais rentrer et me changer. Peut-être prendre une douche."

"D'accord." Harry n'y avait pas vraiment pensé mais il _avait_ passé une bonne partie de la matinée à faire de l'exercice, et il avait pas mal transpiré. Ginny avait eu une matinée encore plus difficile. "Nous allons rentrer alors."

Il prit sa main, et il retournèrent vers le château ensemble.

"Alors où as-tu appris à faire l'Étoile de Mer ?" Elle n'avait rien essayé de ce genre là quand ils avaient joué au Terrier.

"Je me suis entraînée." Elle avait l'air fière d'elle malgré le résultat des sélections d'aujourd'hui. "J'ai vu Ron le faire assez souvent, alors j'ai compris comment le faire, et, en fait..."

Harry pressa sa main. "Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne soit pas entrée dans l'équipe, Ginny."

"Je dépasserais ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

*

La semaine suivante, les classes commencèrent à devenir plus dures. Si les septièmes années pensaient avoir eu beaucoup de travail durant la première semaine, ce n'était rien comparé au déluge qui les attendait pour la seconde. Le cours de Potions était toujours une torture, et Harry ne comprit jamais ce qui avait mal tourné avec sa potion Fortitude, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione découvre une note de bas de page dans un vieux manuel de potions, qui déclarait que la potion, quand elle était préparée correctement, ne démontrait aucun effet à moins que le buveur ne soit en danger immédiat. "On aurait pensé que Fletcher aurait pu nous avertir de ce petit détail," avait ronchonné Ron.

La Divination était toujours un sujet épineux pour Harry, même sans les constantes prédictions de sa mort imminente. Il avait rendu son essai sur les cartes de tarot, mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de l'avoir réussi. Tout ça n'était que des absurdités pour lui de toute façon, il ne pouvait vraiment pas voir comment le fait de placer les cartes dans une autres position aurait pu changer le problème. Il n'osait pas demander de l'aide à Lavande ou Parvati de nouveau, pourtant. La première lecture avait été assez embarrassante comme ça, et il détestait les regards entendus qu'elles lui lançaient à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ginny et lui à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Il avait aussi continué à surveiller Viktor Krum en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'inhabituel ou d'étrange dans son comportement. Il n'avait pas mentionné le changement d'état de Ginny à Ron et Hermione, étant donné que ça aurait pu amener des questions gênantes de Ron et Hermione à propos de ce qu'Harry et Ginny avaient pu faire aussi tard dans la salle commune ensemble. Il avait le sentiment que Ron n'apprécierait pas beaucoup les réponses. Ginny elle-même n'avait jamais reparlé de ce sujet de nouveau, et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué de comportement étrange de sa part quand elle revenait des cours de Krum. Il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas tous exagéré les choses.

Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal eux-mêmes étaient devenus très difficiles. Ils avaient commencé à étudier différentes stratégies d'attaques, et la classe était presque devenue un club de duel. Viktor Krum était en fait très exigeant, et il avait l'air d'être très entraîné lui-même. Apparemment Hermione avait eu raison à propos de lui. La première classe avait simplement était un cas ou un nouveau professeur prenait ses repères.

Quand on ajoutait les entraînements de Quidditch, que Ron avait insisté pour maintenir régulièrement malgré l'amas de devoirs qu'il avait lui aussi, Harry avait rarement un moment à lui. Pour rendre les choses encore pire, Ginny avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir avec lui le soir quand ils faisaient tous deux leurs devoirs. Alors qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie, sa présence devenait souvent distrayante. Il travaillait avec acharnement maintenant, essayant de terminer un essai pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques avant qu'elle ne revienne de la réunion des préfets de ce soir. S'il arrivait à terminer ça maintenant, il pourrait se permettre d'être distrait plus tard.

Ron était en train d'écrire avec autant d'acharnement à quelques places de lui, et Harry était sûr que ça motivation pour terminer l'essai était identique. Il se demandait comment Ron arrivait à garder une bonne moyenne parfois, mais il supposait qu'Hermione devait au moins avoir quelque chose à faire avec cela.

Harry se remit à son essai. Il était censé être en train d'écrire à propos des différentes forces de guérison des centaures. Le Professeur Grubbly-Plank avait réussi à convaincre un centaure de la Forêt Interdite de venir et de parler aux élèves. Harry avec reconnu les poils blond clair du corps. C'était Firenze, et Harry n'avait pas été surpris. Il se souvenait que Firenze avait un peu plus envie de coopérer avec les humains que les autres centaures. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dont il ne savait pas quoi penser durant leur rencontre. Harry se souvenait que les yeux de Firenze avait été étonnement bleus, mais maintenant c'était comme s'ils le hantaient. Il avait été étrangement perçant, comme s'il voyait directement à l'intérieur de lui, et les mots qu'il avait dit à Harry étaient encore pire. "Mars et Venus sont tous deux brillant ces derniers jours," avait-il dit en parlant doucement. "Garde ce qui est le plus précieux."

Garde ce qui est le plus précieux, se répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne voulait pas en parler à Hermione, sachant ce qu'elle pensait de l'art de la divination, même si ça venait d'un centaure et pas du Professeur Trelawney, et il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler avec Ron. Les mots avaient étés assez embarrassant, et il était très heureux que Malefoy ne les ait pas entendu. En fait, il suspectait Lavande de l'avoir remarqué, car il avait entendu un rire familier derrière lui à ce moment là, et il l'avait vu chuchoter à Parvati en regardant dans sa direction pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le château à la fin de la classe.

Harry se força à écrire une autre phrase, mais son esprit était toujours sur ce que Firenze avait dit. Il avait toujours des problèmes pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il écrivait, et quand Ginny passa par le trou du portrait, flanquée d'Hermione et d'un Neville très rouge, il fut sûr qu'il allait devoir réécrire une bonne partie de son essai.

Il aurait peu de chance de faire cela ce soir, pourtant. Ginny s'était assise sur le siège en face de lui, souriant d'un air espiègle.

Harry leva les yeux, remarquant Ron les regardant du coin de l'oeil.

"Comment était la réunion ?"

"Oh, c'était intéressant, très intéressant."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" son sourire était contagieux, et il se retrouva en train de sourire en retour. Il pensait avoir vu Ron lever les sourcils en les regardant, mais ce que Ron pensait en ce moment l'importait peu.

"Oh, c'est juste Neville."

Neville s'était assez calmé depuis qu'il avait failli perdre son badge de préfet.

"Et bien, tu sais comme il s'est entiché de Lisa Turpin ?"

Harry n'avait jamais fait très attention aux choses comme ça. "Euh, pas vraiment."

"Oh, allez. C'est tellement évident. Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme il la fixe pendant les repas ? Comme il se redresse quand elle passe à côté de la table des Gryffondors ? Comme il essaie de lisser ses cheveux quand elle n'est pas loin ?"

Harry rit à cette dernière question. Neville avait les cheveux les plus plats, les plus droits de toute l'école. "Je ne crois pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de ce genre, vraiment..."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Non je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fait... Quoi qu'il en soit, Neville est intéressé par Lisa, et aujourd'hui à la réunion des préfets, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se faire remarquer par elle, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter puis de s'asseoir très droit, comme s'il se souvenait qu'il était censé être assis correctement." Elle s'arrêta et émit un petit rire. "Je pense que tout le monde _sauf_ Lisa a remarqué, et elle était assise juste à côté de lui. Et bien, la réunion à duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Rusard est venu et il a décidé de revoir toute la liste des objets interdits."

"Urgh," compatit Harry.

"Oui, cette liste contient à peu près cinq cents objets maintenant. Depuis que Fred et George ont été engagés à Zonko, il en a ajouté par douzaine. Et il a commenté toute la liste. Franchement, certains des produits n'ont pas été en magasin depuis des siècles. Dans tous les cas, personne ne faisait attention à ce que disait Rusard. Neville se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit même seulement rendu compte qu'il le faisait. En même temps, il tripotait sa baguette..." Elle rit de nouveau, et Harry sentit une rougeur commencer à lui monter au visage, et son esprit déplacé saisit immédiatement le double sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

"Et bien Neville à accidentellement mit le feu à la robe de Lisa," continua Ginny. "Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire ça."

"Et bien c'est de Neville que nous parlons," dit Harry rapidement.

"C'est vrai. Et le pire c'est que, alors qu'il était en train de faire ça, il balançait sa chaise sur ses pieds arrière, et quand il a vu que sa robe commençait à fumer, il est tombé en arrière tellement il était surpris." 

Elle rit de nouveau, et Harry fit de même en imaginant Neville s'étaler par terre. "Je ne devrais vraiment pas rire," dit Ginny. "Il a eu une détention, et c'était totalement embarrassant pour lui. Malefoy pourra se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Si Neville n'avait pas agi comme un idiot complet dernièrement, je serais triste pour lui."

"Cela devrait remplacer la vengeance que tu veux toujours accomplir sur lui alors, non ?"

"Oui, ceci était mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il a enduré assez de choses maintenant. Il est temps de le laisser tranquille. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à jouer avec sa baguette à une réunion de préfets ?"

Et voilà que ça recommençait, et Harry rougit. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça, aussi, comme si elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se dit, qu'ayant six grands frères, c'était certainement le cas.

"Est-ce que tu as fini ton essai ?" Ron s'était levé et était venu les rejoindre.

"Euh, non, pas vraiment..." Il se demandait pourquoi Ron avait senti le besoin de les interrompre à se moment, mais il en était tout de même reconnaissant.

"Je viens juste de finir le mien." Il tira sa chaise près de celle d'Harry et s'assit. "Tu devrais te mettre au travail si tu veux le finir à temps."

"Tu as passé un peu trop de temps avec Hermione, non ? Tu commences à lui voler ses répliques." Harry essayait de parler sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une note d'irritation de percer dans sa voix. Depuis quand Ron était-il aussi concerné par les notes d'Harry ?

"Et bien, tu sais, c'est la septième année. Les ASPICs et tout le reste."

Harry allait répondre quand Ginny l'en empêcha. "Ne soit pas aussi bête, Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'Harry finisse son travail ou pas ?"

"Rien je suppose. Mais je pourrais le dire à maman si _tu_ ne fais pas ton travail."

"Essaie, et je raconterais à Maman la fois ou toi et Hermione..."

Ron la coupa rapidement, rendant Harry très curieux de savoir quelles informations Ginny pouvait avoir sur son frère et sa petite amie. "Écoute, j'essaie juste d'aider. Ne viens pas te plaindre après quand tes notes commenceront à chuter." Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier des garçons.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Ginny. "Si quelqu'un est laissé en dehors ici, et doit être en colère, c'est moi par rapport à lui."

"Je sais pas..." Mais Harry avait une idée assez claire. "Je pense que c'est nous."

"Nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Et bien, il sait..."

"Il sait quoi ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne l'entendrait. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Lavande et Parvati faire des suppositions sur sa vie de nouveau. "Et bien à propos de nous..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut savoir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça le concernerait de toute façon ?"

La figure d'Harry commençait à brûler de nouveau. "Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais la première nuit où nous sommes arrivés," dit-il aussi vite que possible.

"QUOI ?" A sa consternation, Ginny commença à rire. "MON frère, l'idiot insensible, t'as demandé ÇA ?"

Des gens commençaient à regarder dans leur direction. "Parle moins fort. Oui, il m'a demandé ça !"

"Quand on pense au temps que ça lui a pris pour se rendre compte qu'il aimait Hermione... Et bien qu'as-tu répondu ?"

Harry avalait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas connaître la réponse, après tout. Elle pouvait savoir que Neville s'intéressait à Lisa simplement en le regardant. "J'ai dis oui, bien entendu."

"Et il n'était pas content de ça ?"

"Il a pensé que j'étais étrange, je pense."

"Merci beaucoup."

"C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça. C'était sa réaction, pas la mienne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va juste devoir s'y faire, non ?"

"Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire."

Harry bougea, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? "Et bien, je pensais que tu m'aimais peut-être en retour. Est-ce que j'ai tort à propos de ça ?"

Elle baissa les yeux vers la table un moment avant de rencontrer son regard de nouveau. "Non, tu n'as pas tort à ce propos."

"Alors ton frère va devoir se faire à l'idée de nous voir ensemble, non ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et s'il n'aime pas ça," continua-t-il, "c'est tant pis.".

Ils se turent et se regardèrent dans les yeux par-dessus la table. Harry se retrouva en train de souhaiter qu'ils ne soient pas assis au milieu de la salle commune. Il entendit un rire qui lui rappela instantanément Lavande Brown. "Alors," dit-il pour rompre le silence. "Que faisaient Ron et Hermione quand tu les a attrapés ? Ou est-ce que je ne veux pas le savoir ?"

Ginny sourit d'un air espiègle. "En fait je ne les ai pas attrapé en train de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça avait juste l'air d'être une bonne chose a dire, et j'avais raison. Maintenant je vais devoir trouver ce que j'aurais pu les surprendre en train de faire..."

Harry la regarda. "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser avoir aucun renseignement sur moi. Pas même la plus petite allusion à quelque chose."

Elle continua simplement à sourire. Puis elle prit son sac, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table plus tôt, et commença à sortir ses livres. "Je suppose que je devrais travailler un peu."

Harry acquiesça et se remit à son essai. Il réussit à écrire un peu plus, alors que la salle commune se vidait lentement. Le couvre-feu n'était plus aussi strict maintenant qu'il l'avait été en première semaine, mais il y avait cours le lendemain. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Hermione était toujours debout, rattrapant le temps d'étude qu'elle avait perdu pendant la réunion des préfets. Elle leva la tête au même moment, et leurs regards se croisèrent, son regard passa de lui a Ginny. Elle fit un sourire entendu. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle aussi, fermait ses livres et se dirigeait vers l'escalier des filles. "Ne vous couchez pas trop tard," dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, mais son ton était léger.

Harry posa sa plume, sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de réussir à travailler. Ginny avait manifestement eu la même pensée, car elle rangea ses affaires, elle aussi. Mais à ce moment-là un son de frappement à la fenêtre se fit entendre, et quelles que soient les pensées qu'Harry avait en tête, elles furent interrompues. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une étrange chouette, qui se percha immédiatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tendit sa patte, attendant.

Harry prit le parchemin, et la chouette repartit dans la nuit. Dépliant la lettre, il vit que ça venait de Sirius. C'était la première qu'il avait eu de son parrain depuis son anniversaire. Il la parcourut rapidement, mais l'expression de son visage avait dû laisser passer quelque chose, car Ginny demanda, "Ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles, si ?"

Elle était restée assise à la table, mais maintenant elle se leva et vint vers lui, ayant l'air inquiète. Elle mit une main sur son bras. "C'est de Sirius," lui dit-il. Ginny, comme le reste de la famille Weasley avait été informée de l'innocence de Sirius pendant la cinquième année d'Harry. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mauvais mais..." Il s'arrêta, hésitant un instant. Cela allait sûrement plus l'affecter elle, que lui. "Sirius a été impliqué dans quelque chose de secret sur le continent tout l'été."

"Et quelque chose s'est produit ?"

"Pas vraiment, même s'il dit qu'il a livré des batailles. Mais on aurait dû s'y attendre, je suppose. C'est juste... Et bien, il dit qu'il a rencontré Bill et Charlie. Remus Lupin, aussi."

"Oh." Elle eut l'air de pâlir. Elle, comme le reste de la famille Weasley, savait que Bill et Charlie avaient tous deux des rôles dans les forces de l'Ordre sur le continent, ces nouvelles n'étaient donc pas totalement inattendues. Mais Harry savait qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre que ses frères avaient pu être en situation de danger de mort.

Harry prit la main qu'elle avait posé sur son bras et la pressa. "Personne n'est blessé, j'en suis sûr. Ou Sirius aurait dit quelque chose."

"Oui, mais quand même..."

"Je sais." Il ne s'arrêta pas pour penser à ce qu'il ferait ensuite, il agit directement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint contre lui, levant une main pour reposer doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il restèrent là pour quelques minutes en silence, alors qu'Harry continuait à lui caresser le dos.

Puis elle bougea, et dit dans son épaule, "Est-ce que tu ne te sens jamais impuissant ? Enfin, ce n'est ce que je veux dire... inutile, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas... Comme si on étaient coincés ici là l'école, obligés de voir les choses se produire, et on ne peut rien faire à propos de quoi que ce soit."

Il resserra son étreinte. "Tout le temps, Ginny."

Il ne lui avait même pas dit tout ce qui l'avait troublé dans la lettre. D'après les descriptions de Sirius, il se dit qu'il aurait du avoir un avertissement que quelque chose se produisait, même malgré la distance. Et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il l'apprenait. Il y avait eu des attaques continues en Angleterre, aussi, et sa tête ne lui faisait presque plus jamais mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant, mais quelque chose était vraiment étrange à ce sujet.

Après quelques instants, il l'embrassa sur le front et la relâcha. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air prête à le laisser partir immédiatement. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et était prête à l'embrasser, quand le trou du portrait s'ouvrit, et que Dean Thomas entra.

"Désolé," dit-il joyeusement, un grand sourire sur son visage. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur, et Harry supposa qu'il devait revenir d'un rendez-vous galant.

Quand il eut disparu en haut des escaliers des garçons, Harry se retourna vers Ginny qui avait l'air pâle. "Je pense que nous devrions trouver un meilleur endroit pour ça," commenta-t-il.

"Oui. Ce n'est pas très privé ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais je crois que j'ai une idée."

Elle avait l'air intriguée à présent. "Laquelle ?"

"Il est tard. Je ne peux rien faire maintenant. Je devrais prendre des choses dans mon dortoir."

"Comme ta cape d'invisibilité ?"

"Entre autres. Je te promets que je te dirais tout bientôt, d'accord ?"

"J'attends ça impatiemment, alors," répondit elle en souriant. "Je suppose que je devrais te souhaiter bonne nuit. On se voit au petit déjeuner demain matin." Elle lui donna un bref baiser avant de monter se coucher.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'intrigue appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Notes : Il y avait du Monty Python dans le dernier chapitre, et dans celui-là aussi. La ligne où Molly dit qu'il faut que Ron "traite Hermione comme il voudrait que sa soeur soit traitée" vient de Marian, une amie de l'auteure. Les frères de Marian l'ont apparemment beaucoup entendu quand ils étaient plus jeunes et ils ont eu la même réaction que Ron.

****

Réponses au reviews :

__

kaeros : Et bien je crois que tu as battu un record de vitesse ! Le chapitre était en ligne depuis à peine une vingtaine de minute quand j'ai eu ta review ! Merci des compliments.

Merci beaucoup à **solla**, Winky, et Pomfresh, qui sont les plus fidèles reviewers (ou revieweuses ?) que j'ai avec chacun 6 reviews à son actif ! Je vous adore.

Quand au pseudo Lyra, j'en ai deux, un avec une majuscule et un sans, si c'est la même personne, pourrais tu m'en informer afin que j'en tienne compte dans ma liste ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Neuf

Les Gryffondors de septième année quittèrent leur dernier cours de la journée le vendredi suivant de bonne humeur. Ceci était en partie dû au week-end à venir, mais aussi en partie parce que le Professeur Flitwick n'avait pas donné de devoirs. Harry se dit que le petit professeur de Sortilèges était le seul enseignant clément de l'école. Alors qu'il repartait vers la Tour de Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione, il se retrouva en train d'espérer que ce soir arriverait vite. Il avait fait quelques plans depuis l'autre nuit dans la salle commune...

"Harry !" appela une voix essoufflée derrière eux, interrompant le cours plaisant des pensées d'Harry. "Harry ! Attends !" Colin Creevey arriva en sprintant de l'autre bout du corridor vers eux.

"Calme-toi," dit Ron. "Va moins vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Colin essayait de reprendre sa respiration et avait un point de côté. Quand il put respirer, il répondit, "Désolé. Je reviens d'un cours de Potions, mais je voulais être sûr d'attraper l'un de vous." Il chercha dans son sac de cours et sortit quelques photos. "Regardez ça." Il tendit les photos à Harry, mais ce fut Ron qui les prit et commença à les regarder. Quand il avait fini avec une photo, il la passait à Harry, qui pouvait sentir Hermione se pencher vers lui pour les voir, elle aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Ron.

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire, c'était que les photos étaient toutes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il regarda alors que Millicent Bulstrode et Gregory Goyle pratiquaient la Défense en Double Batte.

"J'ai espionné l'adversaire," leur dit Colin joyeusement. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler de ça.

"Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à prendre ces photos sans te faire attraper ?" demanda Hermione.

"J'étais astucieusement déguisé, bien sûr."

"Comment ?"

Colin marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Polynectar," répéta Colin plus clairement.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" s'enquit Harry.

"Je l'ai fait."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu," dit Hermione. "Elle prend plus d'un mois à préparer. Ça ne fait pas aussi longtemps que nous sommes revenus."

"Je l'ai commencé chez moi. Dennis m'a aidé à trouver l'idée."

"Où as-tu trouvé les ingrédients ?"

"J'avais déjà la plupart de ceux qu'il fallait."

"Tu avais de la peau de serpent d'Arbre du Cap ?" demanda Ron, levant les sourcils.

"Vous avez l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet." Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Après tout, ils avaient réussi à faire la potion alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange que ça que Colin l'ait réussie. "Écoutez, ceci n'a aucune importance. Regardez ça." Il prit les images à Harry et les mit de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il voulait. Il la leva fièrement. "Preuve. Preuve que Malefoy apprend à son équipe à tricher."

Harry examina l'image. Il pouvait voir Malefoy dessus mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre. "Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir là-dedans ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il a un clou. Juste là." Colin montra l'endroit mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un clou. "Il était en train de montrer à ses joueurs comment faire un Pique-Souaffle sans se faire attraper."

"C'est un peu petit. L'image, je veux dire," dit Harry. "Je peux voir Malefoy, mais à part ça..."

"Et bien, il y en a d'autres..." Mais toutes les photos étaient trop petites pour prouver quoi que ce soit.

"Écoute, Colin," dit finalement Ron. "J'apprécie le geste, mais on ne peut pas vraiment voir ce qu'il se passe sur ces photos."

Colin eut l'air déçu.

"Colin," commença Hermione en réfléchissant. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

"Est-ce que tu sais quand est le prochain entraînement des Serpentards ?"

"Demain après-midi."

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerais d'y retourner ?"

"Non, pas du tout, mais..."

"Nous n'aurons pas besoin de plus de Polynectar," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Hermione," demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"

"Multiplettes," dit-elle. "J'ai toujours les miennes de la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch. Colin, tu pourrais emporter mes Multiplettes sur le terrain avec toi et les utiliser pour regarder les Serpentards. Tout l'entraînement serait enregistré. Nous serons capable de ralentir l'action pour zoomer dessus. Même s'il ne triche pas, nous connaîtrons leurs stratégies."

"Hermione, c'est génial," dit Ron. "Un seul problème. Comment est-ce qu'il va faire tout cela sans se faire attraper ?"

"Simple. Harry prêtera à Colin sa cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

"Cape d'invisibilité ?" Colin eut l'air surpris et pressé de l'essayer en même temps.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait très envie de prêter sa cape d'invisibilité pour augmenter les chances de réussite de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Malheureusement il aurait besoin de sa cape d'invisibilité ce soir, mais il ne voulait pas mentionner cela devant Ron. "Oui, bien sûr," dit-il finalement. "Tu pourras l'avoir demain, d'accord ?"

Si Ron allait dire quelque chose, il n'en eut pas la chance. À ce moment là, ils entendirent quelqu'un venant vers eux dans le corridor. Ne voulant pas se faire pincer en train de préparer une mission d'espionnage sur l'adversaire, Colin reprit rapidement les images à Harry et les remit dans son sac. Un instant plus tard, le Professeur Dumbledore arriva.

"Ah," dit-il, "Le capitaine et l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor." Harry essaya de ne pas rougir. Comment le directeur arrivait-il à faire ça ? "En fait, je dois parler à Harry. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes ? Vous pourrez tous reparler de vos plans plus tard."

Harry pouvait difficilement dire non au Directeur, surtout quand il avait l'air de savoir exactement de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il suivit le Professeur Dumbledore dans un escalier, alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore donna le mot de passe ("Wizzo chocolat !"), la gargouille glissa sur le côté, et Harry se retrouva bientôt assis en face du vieil homme.

"Je t'ai amené dans mon bureau, Harry, car je dois te demander si ta cicatrice t'a fait mal dernièrement."

"Euh, non, monsieur, ce n'est pas le cas..." Harry hésita se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire. "En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de maux de tête depuis mon anniversaire. Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Selon les dernières informations, Voldemort se sent plus meurtrier que jamais."

"Oui, ça à l'air d'être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la douleur de ta cicatrice peut être affectée par la distance. Si Voldemort était en Europe, cela pourrait tout expliquer."

"Europe ?" Sirius était en Europe, se souvint-il avec un choc. Remus Lupin aussi. Et Bill et Charlie Weasley. "Mais il y a eu tellement d'attaques en Angleterre..."

"Oui, c'est vrai, Harry, mais autant d'atrocités ont été commises en Europe. Nous essayons de garder la trace de Voldemort, mais cet été nous l'avons perdu. Nous pensions qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, mais nous n'en étions pas tout à fait sûrs. Certains de nos opérateurs on essayé de déterminer s'il en Europe, et si c'est le cas, de trouver où, mais sans résultat."

"Vous parlez de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"

"Il m'a écrit et m'a dit qu'il était sur le continent, mais ne m'a pas dit où exactement ni pourquoi. Je viens juste de le comprendre." Harry ne parla pas de la dernière lettre qu'il avait eu qui lui indiquait que d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait étaient peut-être impliquées dans la même mission.

"Oui, et bien, j'ai eu une lettre de Sirius, et il pensait être près, mais il a eu un petit contretemps. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander confirmation. Tu me dis que ta cicatrice ne t'as pas fait mal, ce qui signifie que nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Voldemort est en Europe. Je vais laisser les opérateurs européens à leur poste."

"Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?"

"Voldemort ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Ou ses partisans organisent les attaques en Angleterre, ou ils le font sur le continent, avec Voldemort derrière les autres. Il est impératif que nous sachions ce qui est vrai pour que nous puissions concentrer nos efforts sur la bonne région."

"Et s'il Transplane ? Ou qu'il utilise un Portoloin ? Ou un Retourneur de Temps ?"

"Il est peu probable qu'il Transplane, même par étapes. Les distances sont trop grandes. Un Retourneur de Temps n'est pas tout à fait hors de question, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Comme tu le sais, l'usage de Retourneurs de Temps est très contrôlé par le Ministère, et même si c'est toujours possible que Voldemort en ait obtenu un illégalement, je ne pense néanmoins pas qu'il en utilise un. La masse de temps qu'il devrait revivre seulement pour le voyage l'épuiserait. Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait humain, mais il a toujours besoin de se reposer de temps en temps. Il doit conserver sa présence d'esprit pour tout planifier aussi soigneusement."

"Et le Portoloin ?"

"Ceci est un peu plus dur à expliquer. Oui, il pourrait utiliser un Portoloin pour voyager d'un endroit à l'autre, mais je vais te dire un secret. Le Département des Mystères a travaillé sur une méthode permettant de suivre la trace magique que chaque Portoloin laisse derrière lui. Ils ont inventé un appareil qui permet à un sorcier ou à une sorcière de détecter l'usage d'un Portoloin et de déterminer d'où il vient ou bien où il est allé."

Dumbledore regarda Harry fixement. Harry était certain que le développement de cet instrument avait commencé à la fin de sa quatrième année. "Donc s'il se servait d'un Portoloin, Sirius le saurait."

"Normalement, oui. L'appareil à été testé et à été déclaré juste. Ceci est le premier essai sur terrain, pourtant, ou plutôt le premier essai planifié devrais-je dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tout à fait sûr qu'il fonctionne."

"Voldemort est en Europe alors."

"D'après ce que nous savons, et ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de ta cicatrice, oui. J'en viens à cette conclusion."

"Et toutes les attaques en Angleterre ?"

"Une couverture très certainement. Bien que l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ait eu l'air d'un avertissement. Nous devons être préparés. L'ennemi pourrait trouver un moyen d'agir à n'importe quel moment."

"Comment les Mangemorts ont réussi à passer les défenses du Chemin de Traverse alors ?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Ceci est très simple, Harry. Portoloin. Nous avons pu prouver cela grâce à l'appareil du Ministère. Ceci était en fait son premier test, bien qu'il n'ait pas été planifié. Malheureusement, quelque chose a mal marché, et nous n'avons pas pu suivre la trace des Mangemorts, mais je crois que ce petit problème à été réglé à présent." Il s'arrêta là, et son regard bleu eut l'air de voir directement à l'intérieur d'Harry. "Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

Harry bougea d'un air gêné. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait parler du talisman. En fait, pensa-t-il, Dumbledore devait déjà soupçonner quelque chose. S'il savait à propos de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, il savait probablement qu'Harry avait été présent ce jour-là, et que quelque chose avait renvoyé le sort du Mangemort. Il était partagé, pourtant. Il avait promis à Ginny qu'il garderait le secret.

"Non, monsieur," répondit-il. Il pensait que Dumbledore l'avait regardé un peu sévèrement, mais ça pouvait très bien n'être qu'un effet de son imagination.

"Si tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je te souhaite un bon après-midi, et une soirée encore meilleure, alors."

Il se leva, et Harry en profita pour partir. Il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Ginny savait que ses frères étaient impliqués dans des combats, mais elle ne savait pas à propos de Voldemort. Ron ne savait rien de tout cela. Le Directeur n'avait pas dit à Harry de garder cela secret, mais Harry avait l'impression que cette information était vraiment confidentielle. Mais ça concernait la famille de Ron... Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait dire à Ginny ou à Ron sur ce sujet. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit, à part s'inquiéter, s'ils le savaient. Ce serait peut-être mieux de ne rien dire.

Quand Harry passa par le trou du portrait, il fut immédiatement accueilli par Ron, qui arriva en riant à gorge déployée. "Harry, tu ne devineras jamais ce que nous avons appris de Colin !"

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où étaient Ron et Hermione. "Quoi ?"

"Colin a dit... Il a dit..."

Ron riait trop a présent pour continuer. Heureusement la salle commune était presque vide donc le fou rire de Ron n'attirerait sûrement pas trop l'attention. Harry se tourna vers Hermione. "De quoi parle-t-il ?"

Hermione avait elle-même du mal à rester calme. "Ron a réussi à savoir comment Colin avait prévu d'espionner les Serpentards depuis l'année dernière."

"L'année dernière ? Vraiment passionné, non ?"

"Et bien, tu connais Colin. Toujours enthousiaste. En plus, il devait avoir commencé à planifier l'année dernière pour se procurer la recette et les ingrédients. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron a découvert en qui il s'est Polynectarisé."

"Qui ?" demanda Harry.

"P... Pa... Pansy Parkinson !" Ron était presque violet maintenant, mais il avait réussi à s'arrêter juste assez longtemps pour dire le nom.

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi. l'image du petit, fluet Gryffondor se transformant en la Serpentarde blonde à la tête de chien était vraiment comique. Mais une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé un petit bout de Pansy à mettre dans la potion ?"

"Il l'a fait tomber dans un piège," dit Ron, qui avait finalement réussi à se reprendre assez pour parler par phrases complètes. "Il lui a glissé une note en disant que ça venait de Malefoy. Elle pensait qu'elle devait le retrouver près du placard à balai pour frencher, et elle n'était pas contente quand a elle cru qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Elle a démoli un certain nombre de choses. Et Colin se cachait à côté pendant tout ce temps. Il a dit qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte quand il avait Attracté un cheveu de sa tête."

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou impressionné. Colin s'était vraiment donné beaucoup de mal pour aider l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. En fait, il avait conçu un plan assez élaboré -- peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle ?" Ginny était entrée.

"Une longue histoire," esquiva Ron. "Tu aurais dû être là."

Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent toutes deux en colère, mais il les ignora. Harry parla. "Je te le dirai plus tard." Ginny leva la tête vers lui et sourit, ses yeux brillants de ce qui semblait être de l'anticipation.

Ron émit un grognement. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller autre part pour faire ça ?"

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Harry au même moment ou Hermione s'exclama, "Ron !"

"Vous regarder comme ça," répondit Ron.

Harry se sentit commencer à rougir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il en avait assez que Ron se conduise comme un idiot envers lui et Ginny. "Nous regarder comment ? Tu veux dire comme Hermione et toi le faites tout le temps ?"

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent roses. "Hermione et moi ne nous lançons pas des regards comme ça."

"Oh, si," dit Ginny. "Tout le temps."

Ron continua, malgré le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione. "Et bien, quand nous le faisons, ce n'est pas aussi.... aussi..."

"Aussi quoi ?" le défia Ginny.

"Aussi mièvre !" finit-il d'un air triomphant.

"Ron," dit Hermione d'une voix désespérément calme. "Est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privé ?" Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse mais prit sa main et le traîna dans un coin.

"Ils sont au moins dix fois plus mièvres," confia Ginny à Harry, qui était totalement d'accord.

Harry ne découvrit jamais ce qu'Hermione avait dit à Ron, exactement. Il n'osait pas vraiment demander, et Ron ne voulait vraiment pas répandre l'information. Ron, pourtant, ressortit de cette conversation étonnamment calme d'un air contrit, et après il eut l'air d'accepter qu'Harry et Ginny deviennent un couple avec beaucoup plus de bonne grâce.

*

Il était presque minuit, et la salle commune était presque vide. Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient déjà allés au lit, alors que les plus âgés étaient très occupés par d'autres activités. Ron et Hermione étaient sortis par le trou du portrait plus d'une heure auparavant, comme l'avait fait Dean Thomas, sans doute pour retrouver une fille d'une autre maison quelque part. Neville était assis dans un coin, mais il avait eu l'air très préoccupé depuis la réunion des préfets désastreuse durant laquelle il s'était autant ridiculisé. Harry était sûr qu'il rêvassait de Lisa Turpin.

Harry mit lui-même ses livres de côté. Cela avait l'air d'un moment parfait pour partir. Il avait amené sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui quand il était allé chercher ses livres dans son dortoir après le dîner. Il secoua la tête en pensant à la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle lui était revenue mystérieusement pendant sa cinquième année, comme l'avait fait sa cape d'invisibilité en première année. Harry supposait que le Directeur avait retrouvé la carte dans les affaires de Maugrey Fol Oeil, après qu'on ait découvert que c'était Barty Croupton Jr qui s'était fait passé pour lui durant toute la quatrième année d'Harry, et la lui avait rendue. Comment Dumbledore avait su à qui elle appartenait restait un mystère qu'Harry n'avait pas encore éclairci.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il à Ginny, qui avait posé sa plume quand elle avait remarqué qu'Harry avait rangé ses affaires.

"Oui. Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Tu verras. Allons-y." En réalité Harry n'était pas sûr de leur destination. Un endroit privé, bien sûr, mais à part ça... Tout dépendait de ce que la Carte du Maraudeur leur montrerait.

Il cacha la cape d'invisibilité, dans laquelle il avait mis la carte, sous sa robe et se leva. Prenant la main de Ginny, ils passèrent tous deux par le trou du portrait. Heureusement la Grosse Dame ronflait doucement dans son tableau, et elle ne se réveilla pas pour les gronder d'être dehors aussi tard.

Il n'y avait personne en vue, Harry sortit donc sa cape et la mit par-dessus eux. L'emmenant sous une alcôve, il dit, "Voilà comment ça marche. Nous sommes invisibles, mais quelqu'un peut tout de même nous découvrir, s'il nous rentre dedans, par exemple. Alors nous devons quand même faire attention au gens que nous croisons. Voilà où cela entre en scène." Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et leva sa baguette. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." 

Il entendit Ginny avoir le souffle coupé alors que des lignes apparaissaient sur le parchemin. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air très intéressée.

"Une carte de Poudlard. Regarde." Il indiqua deux petits points sur la carte. H. Potter et G. Weasley étaient clairement indiqués juste en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. "Ça montre aussi où tout le monde est dans le château."

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?" Elle était vraiment impressionnée.

"Ça vient des jumeaux, en fait. Ils me l'ont donné en troisième année."

"Ils t'ont donné ça ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas gardé pour eux ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient déjà mémorisé tous les passages secrets."

Ginny regarda la carte. Ses doigts suivirent un des tunnels. "Où va celui-là ? On dirait qu'il sort de la carte."

"Oh, tous ces tunnels mènent à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ils ne marchent pas tous. Certains sont bloqués, et Rusard en connaît certains. Le meilleur, vraiment, c'est celui-ci. Il mène directement à Honeyduke's."

Ginny étudiait toujours la carte. "Regarde, j'ai trouvé où sont Ron et Hermione."

Harry la vit indiquer un endroit qui devait être une salle de classe vide. Deux points, tellement proches qu'ils semblaient n'en former qu'un plus grand, étaient titrés H. Granger et R. Weasley. "Nous n'irons pas là, alors. Et nous éviterons la salle des trophées. Peeves s'y trouve."

"Nous pourrions rester exactement où nous sommes." 

Harry la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau, et un sentiment de conscience le traversa. "Aussi tentant que cela paraisse, toutes ces personnes vont devoir revenir ici à un moment où à un autre. Ça va devenir bruyant quand il vont le faire. Regarde. Lavande et Seamus sont dans la Tour d'Astronomie."

"On dirait que tous les bons endroits sont pris. Dean et Padma sont dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Ugh ! Drago Malefoy est avec..." Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'elle se penchait plus vers la carte, en plissant les yeux. "Est-ce que ça dit... Sally Ann Perks ? Où est le bon goût la-dedans ?"

Mais Harry en était resté à autre chose qu'elle avait dit. "Attends. Comment est-ce que tu sais où sont tous les bons endroits ?"

"J'ai entendu des choses," dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry n'était pas sûr de la croire, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de jalousie qui le traversait. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa place de dire quoi que ce soit si elle avait emballé d'autres garçons, après tout, et il le savait. Mais quand même... Il mit le sentiment de côté. "Viens," dit-il. "Je crois que j'ai une idée."

Il prit sa main de nouveau, gardant la Carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre, pour que dans le cas où Rusard ou Miss Teigne patrouillerait dans les corridors, ils n'aient pas de mauvaise surprise. Harry emmena Ginny au quatrième étage, où il se souvenait qu'il y avait une sorte de salle de rangement. La pièce contenait quelques meubles dépareillés provenant de différentes salles communes, et Harry fut surpris de voir que la carte indiquait qu'elle était vide. Cela semblait être un endroit presque idéal pour amener une fille, et Harry supposa que très peu d'élèves devaient être au courant de son existence.

Ginny eut l'air impressionnée, alors qu'Harry les conduisait au canapé le moins usé.

"Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?" demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis. "Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant."

Harry fit un mouvement de baguette vers la porte pour la fermer avant de répondre. "Je l'ai découverte l'année dernière durant mes explorations." Il retira la cape d'invisibilité qui les couvrait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce soit vienne maintenant qu'il avait eu confirmation de Ginny que cette pièce était assez secrète.

"Alors ceci est ton endroit." Ça avait l'air d'insinuer qu'il amenait souvent des filles ici, et elle n'en avait pas l'air très contente, jugeant par le ton de sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans cela.

"Non, je veux dire, pas vraiment. Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Je l'ai juste découvert. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisé."

"Oh."

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse, alors qu'elle mettait sa tête sur son épaule. Harry hésita puis mit son bras autour d'elle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Il savait ce qui était attendu, il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais ça pourrait être bien de parler un peu d'abord. Alors il commença à lui parler de Colin, et c'était agréable d'être simplement assis là avec elle et de rire. À un moment Harry se retrouva en train de jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir consciemment commencé.

Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent, et Ginny leva sa tête. Baissant la sienne, Harry rencontra ses yeux, et ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis il sentit un frisson d'anticipation, quand elle tendit la main pour enlever ses lunettes. Elle mit une main sur sa joue et le conduisit vers elle. Leurs baisers étaient tout d'abord courts et doux, mais alors qu'Harry prenait confiance, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à explorer. Il sentit Ginny se ramollir contre lui, et cela ne fit que l'encourager de plus belle.

Un bruit fort s'introduisit dans la conscience d'Harry quelques temps plus tard. Il quitta les lèvres de Ginny, et ils se regardèrent, le coeur battant et essoufflés. Elle avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'à être sur ses genoux, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait mise là ; il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Le bruit se répéta, accompagné d'un bruit de grattement à la porte. Harry chercha un moment avant d'attraper la Carte du Maraudeur, qui avait atterrit par terre et qu'il avait oublié d'effacer. Il la regarda une seconde, se demandant pourquoi elle était toute trouble, puis il se souvint de ses lunettes. Il les reprit à Ginny, qui souriait malicieusement. Un petit point intitulé Miss Teigne était juste derrière la porte. Ils entendirent plus de grattement et de reniflement. Puis ce fut silencieux. Harry pouvait voir le point sur la carte s'éloigner rapidement, vers un escalier qui se terminait près de la Salle des Trophées un étage plus bas. Il pouvait voir que Rusard était là, sans doute attiré par les problèmes que Peeves avait réussi à causer.

"C'était Miss Teigne, et elle est allée chercher Rusard," Harry informa Ginny. "Nous allons devoir partir rapidement." Il regarda la carte une fois de plus. La route vers la Tour de Gryffondor avait l'air vide pour le moment. Jetant la cape d'invisibilité par dessus leurs têtes, Harry prit la main de Ginny, et ils se rendirent au septième étage aussi vite que possible. Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur la route. Harry se dit qu'il devait être très tard. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler pendant qu'ils étaient sur le sofa.

La Grosse Dame ronflait toujours dans son cadre, quand ils enlevèrent la cape. Ginny du dire le mot de passe plusieurs fois d'une voix de plus en plus forte, avant que le portrait ne pivote pour les laisser entrer. La Grosse Dame n'était pas amusée. "C'est la quatrième fois cette nuit," marmonna-t-elle. "C'est à se demander si les gens dorment ici."

*

Le temps se mit à passer en grandes giclées, et avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, Halloween était arrivé. L'équipe de Quidditch s'était entraînée en même temps qu'elle avait formé les nouvelles réserves et préparé leur premier match contre Serpentard en novembre. Colin Creevey avait réussi à leur ramener des informations utiles sur les stratégies de l'opposant, et Ron en tirait totalement parti, apprenant à son équipe des bonnes contre-attaques. Harry devait admettre que Ron avait prit la bonne décision en prenant Pinnett comme Gardien de réserve à la place de Ginny. Il ferait un bon remplaçant de Ron l'année prochaine en tant que vrai joueur.

Une autre chose s'était produite, qui était un soulagement pour Harry. Un jour ou deux après avoir reçu un hibou de Sirius, Ron avait eu une note de sa mère, qui les informait Ginny et lui de l'implication de leurs frères en Europe. C'était bien évidemment peu détaillé, mais ça assurait que Bill et Charlie allaient bien. Il y avait aussi un peu de conseil maternel dans la lettre : "Traite Hermione comme tu voudrais que ta soeur soit traitée."

"Elle sait vraiment comment gâcher mon plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?" avait commenté Ron pour Harry.

Les devoirs s'empilaient aussi, même pour les sixièmes années, et bien qu'Harry essaie de trouver du temps à passer seul avec Ginny, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils étaient retournés à la pièce de stockage au quatrième étage quelques fois pour parler et s'embrasser, mais pour Harry ce n'était jamais assez. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux avec elle alors qu'il la connaissait mieux. Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant dans sa présence, et c'était presque surprenant comme les choses avaient évolué entre eux après leurs débuts difficiles. Le jour après Halloween était le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, et Harry était impatient de passer la journée avec elle. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse en restant avec Ron et Hermione.

La fête d'Halloween elle-même était amusante, étant donné que tout le monde attendait le jour suivant avec impatience. Elle se passa aussi étonnamment, sans incident. Harry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais il réalisa que durant les années passées quelque chose se produisait _toujours_ à Halloween, ça pouvait être une invasion de trolls, une attaque, ou quelqu'un se faisant Pétrifier... Mais cette année rien. C'était un soulagement, vraiment.

Harry et Ginny marchèrent main dans la main sur la route qui menait au village avec les autres élèves le samedi. Il fut surpris de voir un certain nombre de professeurs les accompagner au village mais se dit que ça devait être par sécurité. Il y avait peut-être des barrières spéciales placées à Pré-au-Lard, mais apparemment le personnel de Poudlard ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

La foule d'élèves commença à se disperser dans le village. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et demanda, "Où veux-tu aller en premier ?" Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient déjà vers Honeyduke's.

"Allons à Zonko pour voir ce que font les jumeaux," dit-elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au magasin, il était déjà plein d'élèves. La femme blonde qu'Harry avait remarqué le premier septembre grondait un groupe de troisième année pour avoir cassé un set de Pétards du Docteur Flibuste. Une fille avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Alors que la blonde repartait, George lui dit quelque chose en passant qui la fit sourire. Harry était sûr d'avoir vu un regard qui en disait long passer entre eux.

Fred vit Harry et Ginny à ce moment-là. "Regarde qui est là, George," appela-t-il. "Ginny le glaçon !" Il regarda joyeusement leurs mains jointes, et Harry se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de venir ici après tout.

"Ferme-la, Fred," répondit Ginny.

"Alors Harry," continua Fred, ignorant les yeux plissés de sa soeur. "Je te demanderais bien comment ça va, mais je ne pense pas devoir le faire, si ?"

Harry fut sauvé d'avoir à répondre par la blonde. "Y a-t-il un problème ici ?"

"Pas du tout," répondit Fred sur un ton plus respectueux qu'Harry l'avait jamais entendu employer pour personne à part sa mère. Si Harry ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il aurait dit que Fred avait en fait peur d'elle.

"En fait, si," le contredit Ginny. "Je cherche quelque chose."

La blonde tourna son attention vers Ginny. "Comment puis-je t'aider ?"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez me recommander quelque chose de bien contre les grands frères énervants ?"

"Et bien, oui, je crois que oui." Elle avait un grand sourire à présent. "Non, attends. Je crois que tous ceux là sont au fond. Fred, tu veux être gentil, et aller me déballer le nouvel arrivage de livres ? Nous en avons quelques-uns à l'intérieur, pleins d'idées."

Fred s'éloigna, coupé dans son oeuvre de taquiner Ginny. Harry était certain d'avoir entendu Fred marmonner, "Esclavagiste" dans sa barbe.

La blonde parlait à Ginny de nouveau. "Je suppose que tu es la soeur de Fred et George ?"

"Oui, je le suis. Comment avez-vous deviné ?"

"Tes cheveux te trahissent, tu sais." Elle tendit sa main. "Je suis Pauline. Tu dois être Ginny. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle serrait la main de Pauline. "Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont dit."

"Je sais que les grands frères peuvent être énervants, mais les tiens ne sont pas mauvais. Pas vraiment. En fait, ils n'ont pas dit une seule chose mauvaise sur qui que ce soit de votre famille." Elle se tourna alors vers Harry. "Tu dois être Harry Potter. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer." Harry serra sa main. "Je dois retourner travailler maintenant. Mon père m'a laissé le magasin, et je dois le faire tourner. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez."

Ils passèrent un certain temps à Zonko. Ginny était particulièrement fascinée par un livre qui s'appelait _Cent Farces pour des Frères et Soeurs Énervants_ de Tantalus Petitfrere. Alors qu'ils partaient, Harry remarqua que Pauline et George avaient l'air assez proches. Il donna un coup de coude à Ginny. "Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?"

"Ça en a tout l'air, non ?" dit-elle en supposant. Puis elle sourit. "Je vais devoir me souvenir de le dire a maman. Alors elle sera sur le dos de Fred pour qu'il se trouve une copine."

Ils retournèrent dans la rue, où ils virent Ron et Hermione se dirigeant vers eux. "Et si on allait tous au Trois Balais ?" proposa Harry.

"D'accord," accepta Ginny.

Harry leva sa main pour faire signe à Ron et Hermione, mais plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Ron leva la main pour faire signe à son tour, mais Harry vit son expression changer presque immédiatement. Un cri arriva de quelque part, en même temps que le bruit que des personnes en train de courir. Harry se tourna juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un courant vers lui et Ginny. Une baguette fut levée, et un sort envoyé avant qu'Harry ait le temps de réagir. Le temps eut l'air de ralentir alors qu'Harry voyait le jet de lumière sortir de la baguette de l'assaillant et se diriger vers eux. Harry fonctionna instinctivement alors qu'il se jetait au devant du sort. Il ne savait pas du tout qui en était la cible. Une lumière argentée le toucha avec plus de force qu'il s'y attendait, le propulsant en arrière. Juste avant de toucher terre, il pensa voir quelqu'un plaquer l'assaillant.

Il resta allongé là pendant un moment, bataillant pour rester conscient. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Au-dessus de lui il pouvait voir un ciel bleu, un espace qui fut bientôt rempli par des figures : Ron, Hermione, Ginny...

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ginny. Il acquiesça.

"Reculez-vous, hors de la route. Laissez-lui de l'air," dit une nouvelle voix, et les visages au-dessus d'Harry sortirent de son champ de vision pour être remplacés par celui de Mundungus Fletcher. Fletcher s'agenouilla près de lui. "Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ?"

"Je pense que oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Un cinglé. Krum le poursuit."

Juste à ce moment-là une nouvelle voix intervint. "Je n'ai pas pu l'attraper. Il s'est sauvé." L'anglais de Viktor Krum avait l'air de s'être beaucoup amélioré depuis la quatrième année d'Harry. Il était même capable de prononcer le nom d'Hermione maintenant.

Alors que Fletcher aidait Harry à s'asseoir, il entendit quelqu'un haleter. Levant la tête, il vit Ginny regardant fixement sa poitrine. Suivant son regard, il vit que le tissu avait été déchiré sur le devant de sa robe. Ça avait sûrement été l'impact du sort. Mais ce qui était plus inquiétant pour Ginny était le fait que le collier qu'elle lui avait donné était maintenant complètement exposé.


	10. Chapitre Dix

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Le mot _Jewel-wright _appartient à Tolkien, il vient de la langue elfique qu'il a inventé et signifie à peu près joaillier. (traduction exacte joyau-artisan, donc artisan-joaillier).

****

Autre Note : Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais ce ne sera jamais suffisant, merci à Ashwinder, qui est l'auteure de cette merveilleuse histoire, et ma beta-reader, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à traduire aussi bien le sens de son récit sans son aide. En plus elle lit mes reviews, alors si vous voulez lui faire passer un message ou la féliciter par vous-même, n'hésitez pas. (En fait, oui, je les lis… et ils me font rire. Les lecteurs francophones réagissent tellement différemment par rapport à mes lecteurs anglophones._dixit l'auteure_)

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Winzar : Merci d'avoir reviewé, j'espère t'avoir aidé avec le fonctionnement de ff.net

__

Winky et Pomfresh : Vous avez toutes deux eu l'air étonnées d'être en tête du classement des meilleures reviewers, mais je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans vous.

__

solla : Que tu le dises avant ou après les autres ne compte pas, l'important c'est que tu me le fasse savoir. Merci à toi pour ton soutient continu dans cette aventure.

__

Lyra : Ta review m'a fait rire, merci beaucoup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Dix

"Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux marcher ?"

Harry fit signe que oui. Si Mundungus Fletcher trouvait étrange qu'Harry porte ce qui ressemblait à un collier de fille, il n'en dit rien. Alors qu'Harry se relevait doucement, il vit qu'il y avait un grand groupe d'élèves autour de lui. Par réflexe, il prit le collier dans sa main, se rendant compte en le faisant qu'il ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention dessus. Il le remit sous ses vêtements. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été étourdi par la force du sort et s'il n'était pas resté allongé dans la rue plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. C'était la seule raison plausible pour que tous ces gens aient pu se réunir ici aussi rapidement. Au moins il ne s'était pas évanoui cette fois-ci.

Il regarda les visages figés des élèves. Malefoy se tenait assez près, et Harry le vit commencer à sourire d'un air narquois, alors qu'il fixait la poitrine d'Harry. Il devait avoir remarqué la gemme. Fred et George étaient sortis de Zonko avec Pauline. Fred avait l'air d'être la seule personne dans toute la foule qui ne regardait pas Harry d'un air ébahi. Apparemment son attention était attirée par une petite Serdaigle de septième année qui se tenait non loin de là. Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

Harry se tourna finalement vers Ginny. Elle était très, très pâle. Il avait l'impression de lui devoir des excuses pour avoir révélé son secret, mais ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Il avait agi instinctivement. Viktor Krum, qui avait l'air de se concerter avec les autres professeurs qui étaient arrivés, pendant que Mundungus Fletcher parlait à Harry lui dit. "Tu vas devoir en parler au Directeur. Allons-y." Harry n'était pas surpris.

"Et pour..." Il indiqua Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

"Tu es celui qui as été attaqué. Si le Directeur veut parler avec l'un d'eux, il le fera appeler lui-même."

Mais Harry n'était pas sûr que cela soit tout à fait vrai. Il s'était jeté au devant du sort, mais il était incapable de dire vers qui il avait été lancé. Tout le monde supposait naturellement qu'il avait été ciblé, mais Fletcher n'avait pas vu les choses comme lui.

Il commença à marcher vers l'école avec Fletcher. Alors qu'il passait près de Malefoy, il entendit, "Joli collier, Potter. Est-ce que tu as les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec, aussi ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre. "Et tu serais l'expert à consulter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ça suffit," dit Fletcher, regardant les deux garçons d'un air réprobateur. "Ceci est un problème sérieux."

Harry se tut pour éviter d'avoir une détention ou de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les autres professeurs rassembler les autres élèves. Apparemment les autres visites à Pré-au-Lard allaient être annulées.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait sûrement soupçonné que quelque chose se produisait, car il rencontra Harry et Fletcher à la gargouille de pierre. "Je vais emmener Harry dans mon bureau," dit-il à Fletcher. "Retournez au village au cas où on aurait besoin de vous là-bas."

Harry suivit Dumbledore dans l'escalier en spirale puis à l'intérieur. Le Directeur le regardait d'un air grave, sans aucun doute à cause de sa robe déchirée. Finalement il dit, "Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Et donc Harry dit ce qu'il pouvait au Directeur, ce qui ne représentait pas beaucoup, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle l'incident s'était produit. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux un moment. "Je vois. Cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse cet été. Qu'est-ce qui a pu repousser ces sorts à ton avis ? Je pense que tu le sais."

Harry mit une main sous sa robe et en sortit le collier de façon réticente. Cela ne servait vraiment plus à rien de le cacher à présent. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard au-dessus de la deuxième année l'avaient déjà vu. Dumbledore lança au collier un regard acéré.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?" demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air fâché de quelque chose.

"C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Qui te l'as donné ?"

"Ginny."

"Et est-ce que tu sais où elle l'a eu ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait fabriqué."

Dumbledore eu l'air surpris par cette déclaration. Il tendit la main comme s'il allait tenir la gemme mais se rendit compte que la chaîne était trop courte. "Est-ce que tu peux l'enlever un instant ?"

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Il ne savait pas du tout si, en l'enlevant, il briserait la magie à l'intérieur. Il se souvint de son anniversaire et du, et bien, rituel que Ginny avait pratiqué. Quelle que soit la chose dans la magie du talisman, elle était certainement compliquée. "Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais. Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'affecter la magie à l'intérieur ?"

"Qu'est que Miss Weasley t'as dit à propos de la magie à l'intérieur de cela ?"

Harry réfléchi un moment. "Pas grand chose. Seulement qu'elle l'avait fait et que je ne devais le dire à personne."

"Mais elle t'as dit ce qu'il faisait."

"Elle a dit que c'était un talisman. Il fallait apparemment pratiquer des sorts compliqués pour le créer, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé lesquels, et elle ne me l'a pas dit."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit alors ?"

Harry repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ginny dans l'atelier de Mr Weasley le jour de son anniversaire. "Seulement qu'elle avait appris des choses sur les talismans parce qu'elle avait fait des recherches dessus en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et qu'elle s'était documenté un peu plus et avait décidé d'essayer. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il fonctionne."

"Je vois. Pourrais tu te lever un instant ?"

Harry le fit, et Dumbledore contourna son bureau pour venir se mettre en face d'Harry afin de pouvoir examiner la gemme sans qu'Harry ai à l'enlever. Finalement il dit, "Depuis que tu portes ce talisman, quels effets as-tu remarqué ?"

"Et bien, ça a renvoyé des sorts à deux reprises déjà."

"Tu sais quels sorts c'était ?"

"Je n'ai pas entendu l'incantation pendant l'attaques aujourd'hui. Tout s'est produit trop rapidement. La fois au Chemin de Traverse, c'était le Doloris." Sa voix s'était réduite à un chuchotement à ce dernier mot.

Au lieu de répondre, Dumbledore lâcha la gemme et se tourna vers la cheminée. Il prit une jarre sur le rebord -- Poudre de Cheminette, pensa Harry -- et jeta une pincée de la substance dans les flammes. "Argus Rusard !" appela-t-il. Rusard ? Est-ce qu'Harry allait avoir une détention ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait.

La tête du concierge apparut dans le foyer. "Oui ?"

"Est-ce que les élèves sont revenus de Pré-au-Lard maintenant ?"

"Oui, ils commencent à rentrer."

"Je dois parler à Ginny Weasley immédiatement. Pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle soit amenée à mon bureau dès que possible ?"

Le coeur d'Harry chuta. Non seulement il allait apparemment avoir des problèmes, mais en plus il avait réussi à en attirer à Ginny. Il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir révélé ses secrets. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas être contente.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry. "Pendant que nous attendons Miss Weasley, je pense que je devrais t'expliquer certaines choses à propos des talismans protecteurs. Tout d'abord, ils sont très rares, ceux qui marchent, du moins. La cause de cela est, que cela nécessite un talent magique spécial pour créer le cristal, ou gemme, qui porte la magie protectrice. Alors qu'il est possible de rechercher les méthodes impliquées, tu dois avoir le talent en toi pour que ça marche correctement. Il n'y a pas eu de sorcier ou de sorcière qui ai démontré avoir ce talent depuis plus d'un siècle."

Il fit une pause, et Harry s'imprégna de ces mots. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le collier fonctionne. Elle avait dit quelque chose de très similaire à cela, aussi. "Mais quelqu'un peut avoir le talent et ne pas le savoir, non ?"

"C'est possible, Harry. C'est possible d'avoir le talent et de ne pas l'utiliser, bien entendu. Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas une chose aussi rare que ça, mais ceci n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus ici. Deux choses m'inquiètent, en fait. La première, c'est que Voldemort a sûrement déjà compris à présent que tu possède un talisman qui marche. Il a sûrement découvert ça après les événements du Chemin de Traverse l'été dernier, et si ce n'est pas le cas, après les événements d'aujourd'hui. Il sera très intéressé d'apprendre qui a fabriqué ce talisman pour toi. Et nous ne devons pas le laisser le découvrir.

"Ma seconde inquiétude est plus urgente. Vois-tu, ce talisman ne te protégeras pas que de sorts dangereux. Il te protègera aussi de choses de nature plus intérieure. Peux-tu me rappeler depuis quand ta cicatrice ne te fait plus mal ?" La voix de Dumbledore était maintenant tranchante. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu avant. Il avait l'air... impatient.

"Depuis mon anniversaire..." Harry s'arrêta, alors que son cerveau arrivait à la conclusion que Dumbledore avait déjà atteint. "Vous voulez dire que ce collier a agi sur mes maux de têtes ?"

"Exactement, Harry, et c'est impératif que nous découvrions la vérité." Le coeur d'Harry commença à cogner alors qu'il se rappelait la décision de Dumbledore de laisser les opérateurs Européens en place, basée en partie sur l'information que la cicatrice d'Harry n'avait pas été très active. Il se sentait mal.

"Puis je te demander pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça plus tôt ?"

Harry avala. Il se sentait très petit et stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avant. "Et bien, Ginny m'a demandé de ne rien dire, elle ne pensait pas que ça marcherait, de toute façon."

"Mais la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, tu savais que ça marchait, et tu n'as pourtant rien dit."

Dumbledore n'élevait pas la voix, mais d'une certaine façon ça rendait les choses encore pires. Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas content.

"Mais je ne savais pas que ça empêchait ma cicatrice de me faire mal," plaida Harry. "Je ne savais pas ce que c'était censé faire. C'était le projet de recherche de Ginny, pas le mien. Je sais pas, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas pensé à demander."

Dumbledore soupira. Il eut soudainement l'air plus vieux et plus inquiet que jamais. "Ce qui est fait est fait," dit-il, et il avait l'air de se rappeler lui-même cela. "Mais je vais devoir te demander d'enlever le collier quelques jours pour être sûr que Voldemort est vraiment en Europe..."

Un coup sur la porte interrompit le directeur. D'un mot de Dumbledore, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer dans la pièce une Ginny ayant l'air confuse. "Ah, Miss Weasley. J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Cela reste encore à découvrir. Avant qu'Harry ne parte pour nous laisser parler, je dois vous demander si cela affectera la magie de son talisman d'une façon ou d'une autre s'il l'enlève quelques jours."

Ginny regarda Harry puis Dumbledore. "Non, ça devrait aller."

Le directeur regarda Harry, qui leva lentement les mains et défit le fermoir. "Essaie simplement de ne pas le mettre pendant une semaine, Harry, et s'il y a un avertissement de quelque sorte venant de ta cicatrice tu viendras m'en faire part immédiatement. Tu as compris ?"

Sa voix était bien plus dure que ce qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il espérait que Ginny n'aurait pas trop de problèmes.

Il acquiesça et mit le collier dans sa poche.

"Très bien, alors. Après une semaine je te laisserais décider si tu veux le remettre. Ce sera tout."

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur, s'attendant à moitié à ce que sa cicatrice commence à lui faire mal à tout moment, mais rien ne se produisit. Pas même le plus petit élancement. Il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier en spirale. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas faire face aux questions inévitables de Ron et Hermione. Il se glissa dans une classe peu éloignée pour attendre Ginny pendant qu'il réfléchissait à différentes choses.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'Harry ne devienne agité et qu'il commence à faire les cent pas, jouant avec le collier dans sa poche en même temps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait rester ici un bon moment. Apparemment Dumbledore allait avoir une longue discussion avec Ginny. L'estomac d'Harry était noué alors qu'il continuait à tourner comme un animal en cage. Pour une certaine raison cela lui rappelait les animaux qu'il avait vus au zoo au onzième anniversaire de Dudley.

Les paroles de Dumbledore à propos du fait que le collier empêchait sa cicatrice de brûler continuait à se répéter dans la tête d'Harry. C'était un peu un soulagement que sa cicatrice n'ait pas commencé à lui faire mal dès qu'il ait enlevé le collier, bien qu'il craigne que la douleur arrive à n'importe quel moment. Il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être manqué aucun avertissement important après tout. Cela devait être vrai, il espérait que c'était vrai. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé à Sirius, Remus, ou les frères de Ginny, ce serait de sa faute. Il essaya de mettre cette horrible pensée de côté, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de revenir quand même quand il s'y attendait le moins. Elle avait l'air de grandir et de se mettre à vivre par elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre l'arrêt de ses maux de tête et le talisman ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Dumbledore avant ? Dumbledore avait demandé, et lui, Harry, n'avait rien dit. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver à quelqu'un à qui il tenait et ce serait de sa faute. Les mots de Firenze lui revinrent : "Garde ce qui est le plus précieux". Qu'est-ce qui est plus précieux que les personnes qui forment ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille ? Il frappa un bureau, frustré. Il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. Ce n'était pas productif. 

Mais le cours de pensées qu'il trouva pour le remplacer n'était guère meilleur. Cherchant quelqu'un d'autre sur qui rejeter la faute, il tomba sur Ginny lui demandant de garder tout cela secret. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait immédiatement dit à Dumbledore. Il essaya d'ignorer un moment la voix dans sa tête qui insistait pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été d'accord avec le choix de Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il garde le secret ? Elle avait seulement dit que c'était pour éviter de se faire taquiner par ses frères. Mais elle n'avait pas dit, "Ne laisse pas mes frères l'apprendre." Elle avait dit de ne le dire à _personne_. Et il l'avait écouté. Elle devait avoir une meilleure raison que ça, qu'elle ne lui avait pas dévoilé. Il sortit le talisman et le regarda. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait s'il l'avait dit à Dumbledore ? Il pensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos du fait que le talent pour faire des talismans protecteurs était aussi rare. Elle devait savoir ça. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui ?

Un bruit dans le couloir interrompit les pensées d'Harry. C'était le bruit de la gargouille de pierre qui s'écartait. Dumbledore devait avoir fini de parler avec Ginny. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour penser aux questions que le directeur avait pu lui poser. Ses propres questions étaient prêtes dans son esprit, et il allait les poser maintenant. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la classe.

"Ginny !"

Elle se retourna. "Harry, tu m'as attendue."

Il se dit qu'elle avait l'air triste, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur cela maintenant.

"Oui, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai besoin que tu me dises certaines choses. Comme pourquoi est-ce que je ne devais parler à personne du collier."

Elle soupira et entra dans la salle de classe. "Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion."

Il leva les sourcils. "Vraiment ?"

"Bien entendu." Elle avait l'air irritée, mais il continua.

"J'aimerais que tu me la rappelle."

"Je ne voulais pas que mes frères l'apprennent. Je t'ai déjà dit cela."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as dit de n'en parler à personne, et je t'ai prise au mot. Je veux savoir pourquoi." Le dernier mot résonna étrangement dans la salle vide, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé plus fort que nécessaire.

"Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit le sache, d'accord ?" grinça Ginny. "Ce n'était pas supposé marcher, tu sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit le cas. Tu crois que je voulais que tout le monde sache que je t'avais fait un talisman protecteur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait s'ils l'avaient su ? Surtout maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous cachions."

"A ce moment-là nous n'étions pas ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens auraient pensé de ça alors ? Les gens comme Malefoy ? 'Oh, regardez ! Voilà cette petite idiote de Ginny !' " Sa voix avait pris un ton moqueur. " 'Elle n'a toujours pas dépassé son béguin pour Harry Potter. Elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir attirer son attention en lui fabriquant un bijou. N'est-ce pas pathétique ?' " Elle détourna le regard, s'essuyant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. "Ginny," essaya-t-il de nouveau plus doucement. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait ?"

"NON !" cria-t-elle pratiquement. "Je t'ai dit pourquoi je l'avais fait !" Ses yeux lui envoyait l'avertissement qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux. "Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?" continua-t-elle.

"Est-ce que je n'en ai pas eu assez de Dumbledore déjà ?"

"Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe, Ginny. Est-ce que tu savais que ça affecterait la douleur de ma cicatrice ? Moi pas. Pas avant que Dumbledore me le dise." Il leva le joyau qui avait été dans sa main depuis que Ginny était sortie du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Si tu ne savais pas ce que ça faisait, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé ? Tu suis des cours de septième année. Je pensais que tu l'avais étudié en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons eu un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal différent chaque année. Tu sais cela." Ginny le regarda simplement, et il sut que son excuse lui paraissait aussi mauvaise à elle qu'à lui. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de rejeter la faute de tout cela sur elle, mais il continua obstinément. "Dis-moi, Ginny. Est-ce que tu savais que ça affecterait ma cicatrice ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas censé marcher," dit-elle doucement, comme s'il était arriéré mental.

Il avait envie de lui crier dessus maintenant, mais il s'en empêcha. "Ginny, tu _savais_ que ça marchait. Tu l'as su depuis ce jour au Chemin de Traverse." Il attendit qu'elle reconnaisse la vérité de cette déclaration, mais elle le regarda d'un air glacial, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne fine. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas admettre que ça marche, Ginny ?" Toujours pas de réponse. "Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il t'as dit que le don de fabriquer ces choses est rare ?"

"OUI !" cria-t-elle finalement. "Oui, il me l'a dit. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, pourtant. Je le savais déjà."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement l'admettre et dépasser ça ?"

"Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais demandé !"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé ?"

"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Harry. Il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à le faire. Je pensais que je pourrais juste faire ce satané objet, que ça ne marcherait pas, et que je pourrais recommencer à vivre normalement." Elle commençait à avoir l'air bouleversée. "Mais ça marche _vraiment_. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu es content ? Et ça ne fait que compliquer les choses."

Harry était sûr que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu du danger qu'elle courait maintenant par rapport à Voldemort, s'il découvrait qui avait fait le talisman. Pas qu'il pensait qu'elle soit effrayée d'y faire face, mais c'était toujours quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas demandé.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça," répéta-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

Harry savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas voulu beaucoup des choses que la vie lui avait donné, lui non plus. Soudainement toute sa colère contre elle partit. Il tendit le bras, toucha son épaule, et elle vint d'elle-même dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, et il le pensait. Il était désolé de lui avoir crié dessus, et il était désolé qu'elle se sente comme ça.

"Ginny," dit-il après quelques instants. "Je vais devoir éviter de porter le collier un moment."

Elle s'écarta et le regarda. "Je sais. J'étais là, tu te souviens ?"

"Ça m'empêche de ressentir de la douleur dans ma cicatrice, et en ce moment c'est important que Dumbledore sache où Voldemort se trouve. Il a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut trouver."

"Je suppose que ça n'est pas une très bonne chose alors. Le talisman je veux dire."

"Je préférerais ne pas avoir les maux de tête, en fait. Mais, bon, c'est important."

"Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes ?"

"Avec Dumbledore ?" Elle acquiesça. "Ce n'est jamais facile de savoir avec lui, mais, oui, il n'était pas très content de certaines choses." Il hésita. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le droit de te dire, mais Dumbledore essaie de découvrir où est Voldemort, et il peut utiliser la douleur que je ressent dans ma cicatrice pour avoir une idée de l'éloignement. Je lui ai dit que je n'avait pas mal du tout le mois dernier, alors Dumbledore a pensé que ça voulait dire que Voldemort devait être loin. Mais je ne savait pas que le collier changeait les choses. Nous avons peut-être manqué quelque chose d'important."

Elle frissonna visiblement. "Je suis désolée. Je n'en avait aucune idée. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce truc stupide."

Il l'attira vers lui une fois du plus. "C'est de ma faute. Vraiment. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en parler à Dumbledore le mois dernier, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je ne savais pas que ça pouvait bloquer la douleur. C'était idiot de ma part de ne pas m'en être rendu compte."

"Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. "Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que quand nous allons retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor, tout le monde va poser beaucoup de questions, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à les entendre en ce moment."

"Nous allons avoir faim à un moment ou à un autre, bien que je suppose qu'un des Elfes de Maison viendra ici, et nous pourrons lui demander de la nourriture." Elle rit un peu à cela, et Harry se sentit un peu mieux en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé se disputer avec elle. "Nous allons devoir le dire à Ron et Hermione, mais nous pouvons les laisser de côté pour l'instant, si nous promettons une explication complète plus tard. Les autres peuvent aller se faire voir."

*

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" ronchonna Ron. Il venait juste de finir de dîner et remontait vers la Tour de Gryffondor avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

"À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Ron, après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" demanda Hermione.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il annule le Quidditch, aussi !" Dumbledore en avait fait l'annonce avant le repas. À cause de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, les visites au village avaient été annulées pour le reste de l'année. Cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que les matchs de Quidditch soient annulés aussi.

"Évidemment qu'il l'a fait," répliqua Hermione. "Il n'y a pas assez de personnel pour surveiller les entraînements. Les professeurs ont déjà assez de travail comme ça, et Madame Bibine n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Nous étions tous prêts à écraser Serpentard ! Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour voir la tête de Malefoy quand nous aurions contré toutes ses stratégies."

Hermione mit une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient. "Tu pourras toujours te souvenir de l'année dernière. Personne ne pourra t'enlever ça."

Harry marchait avec Ginny derrière Ron et Hermione, il ne pouvait donc pas voir l'expression de la figure de Ron. C'était facile pour lui de l'imaginer, néanmoins. Il avait vu cette expression particulière de satisfaction s'étaler sur le visage de Ron beaucoup de fois alors qu'il se souvenait de sa toute première victoire en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le match avait été très serré, et cela avait sûrement rendu le goût de la victoire meilleur encore.

"En plus," continua Hermione, "nous devons discuter de choses importantes." Harry et Ginny avaient promit des explications complètes des évènements de la journée après le dîner, et maintenant il était temps.

"Pourrait-on aller dans un endroit privé pour ça ?" demanda Harry. "Je ne pense pas que toute la salle commune ait besoin d'entendre ça." Il pensait avoir vu Ginny pousser un soupir de soulagement à côté de lui.

Ron se retourna et regarda Harry un peu durement. "Est-ce que tu a un endroit en particulier à l'esprit ?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

"Oui, en fait, c'est le cas."

Harry tourna sur le côté au quatrième étage, les emmenant à la salle de stockage. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur et qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, Ron alluma sa baguette et regarda autour de lui.

"Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé cet endroit ?" demanda-t-il. "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

"L'année dernière, et je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, si ?"

"Apparemment tu aurait pu dire quelque chose. Je veux dire que c'est un endroit idéal pour..." Il s'arrêta alors qu'il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire et regarda Harry puis Ginny. Il commença à froncer légèrement les sourcils.

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous installons pas confortablement," dit Hermione avait que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ils s'assirent, et Harry commença à leur raconter l'histoire du collier et comment ça avait renvoyé le sort ce jour-là au Chemin de Traverse puis de nouveau à Pré-au-Lard. Puis il leur parla de Dumbledore et des opérateurs européens. Alors qu'il parlait, il sortit le collier de sa poche et le leur montra. Hermione était très intéressée par le bijou.

"Tu as fabriqué ça, Ginny ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ginny n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, et elle ne fit qu'agiter la tête.

"Mais alors ça veut dire..." dit Hermione. "Je veux dire, personne n'a eu la capacité de faire cela depuis des années. Des siècles même."

"Oui, je sais. Dumbledore m'a déjà dit tout ça."

"Mais comment est-ce que tu as même seulement appris à faire ça ? C'est de la magie très ancienne. J'ai déjà vu des allusions, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé comment c'est vraiment fabriqué."

Ginny soupira. Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de posséder ce talent pour une raison. Il avait compris cela. Il n'avait simplement pas encore compris pourquoi.

"L'année dernière, j'ai fait un projet de recherches spécial sur les talismans protecteurs en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour une raison ou une autre j'étais toujours intéressée par le sujet après avoir eu l'information nécessaire pour mon essai, alors j'ai cherché un peu plus loin. J'ai réussi à avoir la permission d'utiliser la réserve pour ce projet quoi qu'il en soit, alors j'ai utilisé la permission pour y entrer et regarder si je pouvait trouver comment vraiment en fabriquer un."

"Mais il n'y a rien, si ?" demanda Hermione.

"Si, il y a quelque chose," répondit Ginny. "Mais le livre n'était pas en anglais. C'était une sorte d'écriture ancienne. J'ai réussi à en lire assez pour comprendre de quoi ça parlait. Après il fallait passer à la traduction. Ça a prit beaucoup de temps, mais finalement j'ai pu déchiffrer les instructions."

Hermione la fixa simplement du regard. Elle avait arrêté les Runes Anciennes à la fin de la troisième année quand elle avait reprit un emploi du temps normal. Elle avait gardé ses dictionnaires, pourtant, et les avait prêté à Ginny de temps en temps. Maintenant elle avait l'air de regretter d'avoir arrêté ce cours. "Mais même si tu as trouvé comment le faire..."

"Oui, je sais, tout le monde peut essayer, mais tout le monde n'y arrivera pas. Mais quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire. Je l'ai fabriqué l'été dernier avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça." Elle avait l'air vraiment triste.

"Ça explique tout," dit Ron. "C'est ça que tu faisais dans l'atelier de papa tout ce temps. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi fatiguée ?"

"Oui. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que ça m'a pris. J'étais épuisée à la fin. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de pouvoir ça a pris."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Merci n'était pas assez. Il se rappelait à quel point elle avait eu l'air fatiguée. Maintenant que plusieurs mois étaient passés et qu'elle avait une bonne réserve de vie et d'énergie en elle, il se rendit compte combien elle avait eu l'air faible et sans vie ce premier jour où elle était venue chez les Dursley. Le changement avait été tellement progressif qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait et qu'il comparait ses souvenirs de l'été dernier avec maintenant, la différence était surprenante. Il prit sa main et la pressa, mais ça avait l'air tellement peu par rapport à ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui. Il se demanda de nouveau ce qui l'avait motivée. Les raisons qu'elle lui avait donné l'été précédent n'avaient plus l'air de suffire.

Si Hermione pensait de la même façon, elle ne fit pas de commentaire. À la place elle dit, "Tu avais raison de garder cela secret."

Ron eu l'air choqué. "Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu ? Tu crois que Ginny aurait dû cacher ça à Dumbledore ?"

"Non, pas à Dumbledore. Mais elle aurait dû le garder secret pour la majorité le plus longtemps possible." Ron la regarda d'un air absent. "Allez, Ron, réfléchis. Ceci est quelque chose de rare. Ginny à la capacité de fabriquer un talisman protecteur qui fonctionne. Il n'y a pas eu de vrai jewel-wright depuis plus d'un siècle. Nous sommes en guerre. Vous ne pensez pas que les gens vont avoir envie d'objets comme ceux-là ?"

Le coeur d'Harry tomba. Maintenant il comprenait le refus de Ginny d'admettre son talent avant. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté pour considérer ce qu'impliquait tout cela, mais Ginny l'avait manifestement fait. Ou au moins elle savait dans son coeur à quoi cela pouvait amener. Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête : "Je ne veux plus jamais avoir a revivre ça". De son point de vue elle risquait de ne pas avoir le choix si cela se savait. Et maintenant ce serait certainement le cas. Si Voldemort pouvait comprendre qu'Harry possédait un vrai talisman, les autres le pourraient aussi. Au moins personne à part Dumbledore et les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne savaient qui l'avait fabriqué. Cela ne devait jamais être su.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire à propos de ça ?" demanda Ron.

"Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire excepté de garder ça secret," dit Harry. "Dumbledore ne va rien dire à personne, et nous non plus. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent tous deux. Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder Ginny pour son accord. Il savait qu'elle voulait désespérément garder cela secret. "Alors faisons un pacte," dit Harry. "Si qui que ce soit demande ce qu'est ce collier, aucun de vous ne sait quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Et si quelqu'un me pose une question, je m'en occuperais."

Il n'y avait plus grand chose a dire, alors ils remontèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor. Beaucoup plus tard ce soir là, alors que tout le monde se préparait à aller au lit, Harry prit Hermione à part. "Est-ce que tu as remarqué plus tôt quand Ginny parlait de..." il s'arrêta, mais il était sûr qu'Hermione avait comprit de quoi il parlait. "Et bien, est-ce que tu as remarqué comme elle a dit qu'elle avait été poussée à le faire ?" Hermione acquiesça. "Ginny m'a dit ça avant. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut être ?"

"Hermione réfléchit un moment. "Est-ce que tu as demandé à Ginny ?"

"Oui et non. Je veux dire que je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle l'avait fait."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

Même s'il parlait déjà doucement, Harry baissa encore d'un ton.

"Elle a parlé d'une dette envers moi. Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie en deuxième année."

"Et bien, c'est probablement ça, Harry. Tu ne te souviens pas comme le Professeur Rogue n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te protéger de Quirrell en première année ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas à cause de la dette de vie qu'il avait envers ton père ?"

"Si, sûrement."

"Alors si le pouvoir d'une dette de vie est assez fort pour durer après la mort, est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pour pousser Ginny à tenter l'impossible ? Et une fois qu'elle a commencé de continuer même si elle s'épuisait ?"

Harry dut admettre que cela avait l'air de tout expliquer.

"Hey, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un coin avec ma petite copine ?" la voix de Ron se fit entendre de l'escalier des garçons, et Harry et Hermione rirent tous deux. "Ne m'oblige pas a venir te jeter un sort, d'accord."

"J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, Weasley," répondit Harry. "Un duel de sorciers à l'aube ? Mon second prendra contact avec le tien."

Et avec cela ils montèrent tous se coucher.


	11. Chapitre Onze

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : S'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse savoir si j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs, c'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des reviews.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Pomfresh : Évidemment je ne m'arrêterais pas de traduire si je n'avais pas de reviews, mais c'est fou ce que c'est encourageant quand même.

__

Winky : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait rire.

__

Lyra : Toi aussi ta review était amusante, même si je commence à en avoir l'habitude, c'est génial d'avoir quelqu'un qui arrive toujours à te faire sourire avec un petit mot.

__

solla : Toutes mes excuses à ta brosse, j'espère néanmoins continuer à la mécontenter avec ce chapitre.

__

Wynzar : Ça fait toujours plaisir de rendre service, moi aussi j'adore le couple H/G.

Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde mais merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et particulièrement à _Yokas_ et _Aziliz_, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on a des nouveaux lecteurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre 11

"Vas-y, Ron, je te rattraperai."

"D'accord, alors, Harry. On se voit au petit déjeuner. Potions ce matin. Urgh !" Ron fit une grimace et quitta le dortoir.

Harry se remit à fouiller dans sa malle pour trouver des chaussettes plus chaudes. Novembre était arrivé, et le temps était de plus en plus froid à mesure que l'hiver approchait. Du givre s'étalait en couches épaisses par terre, et les courants d'air étaient assez forts autour du château. L'humidité dans le cachot de Potions ne rendrait cette classe que plus désagréable.

Il mit le collier de Ginny sur le lit pour éviter qu'il soit enterré sous toutes ses autres affaires. Il ne l'avait pas porté depuis le samedi précédent, et jusqu'à maintenant, sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait mal une seule fois. C'était vraiment un soulagement. Peut-être que rien de désastreux ne se produirait à cause de ça après tout.

"Oooh, est-ce que ce n'est pas mignon ?"

Dean et Seamus étaient déjà revenus du petit déjeuner , et Dean avait saisi le collier. Depuis samedi dernier il avait essayé de le garder caché pour éviter les questions délicates, en même temps que ce genre de commentaires. En fait, pensa-t-il, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait une petite amie, ou il aurait peut-être du faire face à des remarques bien plus rudes.

"Tu crois que je peux t'emprunter ça, Harry chéri ?" Dean demanda en modifiant sa voix. "Ça irait parfaitement avec ma nouvelle robe de soirée." Dean battit des cils, alors que Seamus riait. 

Harry essaya d'attraper le collier, mais Dean l'envoya à Seamus. "Donnez-moi ça !"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord," dit Seamus, comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème grave. "Je dois regarder si j'ai un rouge à lèvres qui va avec." Seamus et Dean éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

"Fermez-la, tous les deux !" Neville était entré et était presque de nouveau d'humeur cauchemardesque, si on jugeait par son ton. "Rends-lui ça. Allez. Ne m'oblige pas à enlever des points."

Seamus tendit à contrecoeur le collier à Harry, qui le mit immédiatement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Seamus et Dean prirent leurs sacs de cours et sortirent de la pièce, laissant Harry et Neville seuls dans le dortoir.

"Euh, merci, Neville."

Neville mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Pas de problème," dit doucement Neville. "Je comprends ce qu'il doit représenter pour toi."

"Euh, d'accord," répondit Harry d'un air indécis.

"Ron me l'a dit, tu sais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, exactement ?"

"Que ton collier appartenait à ta mère."

"Oh, euh, c'est vrai... c'était le cas."

"Je parlerais avec Dean et Seamus plus tard."

Neville donna une tape vivifiante sur l'épaule d'Harry et prit ses affaires avant de partir. Harry se retourna vers sa malle. Cela pouvait en fait être une très bonne histoire à raconter. C'était le genre de chose qui ferait taire la plupart des gens -- peut-être pas Malefoy, mais de toute façon rien ne pouvait le faire taire. Il devrait penser à remercier Ron pour cette idée.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il trouvait finalement ce qu'il était en train de chercher, une paire de chaussettes très épaisses tricotées à la main que Dobby lui avait donné l'année dernière pour Noël. L'une était rayée orange, vert pâle brillant et mauve, alors que l'autre était bleu marine avec des points rouge vif. Elles étaient affreuses mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lutter contre le froid.

Il les mit et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Mince. Il allait être en retard. Il attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fait une erreur avant beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Il était en plein cours de potion, découpant avec acharnement du foie de crapaud à corne en morceaux d'exactement d'un quart de pouce quand ses pieds commencèrent à se réchauffer. Il bougea un peu et remua les doigts de pieds, mais la sensation ne partit pas. En fait, elle augmenta. 

"Euh, Harry," siffla Ron. Harry avait travaillé en équipe avec lui depuis que Mundungus Fletcher avait dit fort devant la classe entière que lui et Hermione travaillant ensemble étaient une distraction trop importante. Hermione était maintenant la partenaire de Neville à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Harry," dit Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osa. "Il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se produit. Regarde tes pieds."

Harry baissa les yeux et vit de la fumée d'un gris violacé émanant de ses baskets. Il regarda, horrifié, alors que la fumée s'épaississait jusqu'à monter en vagues.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?" cria une voix féminine. Harry se dit que ça pouvait être Parvati. Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait la pièce en même temps que la fumée. D'autres dans la classe commencèrent à tousser et à bafouiller.

Une pensée terrible s'imposa alors à Harry. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quand il avait déballé ses affaires le premier septembre, il pensait qu'il avait enlevé tous les enchantements possibles que les jumeaux avaient pu mettre sur ses affaires. Il avait apparemment oublié ces chaussettes.

"Qu'est-ce que tes frères ont fait à mes chaussettes ?" demanda Harry à Ron en s'étouffant. L'air était à présent tellement épais que ça devenait difficile de voir Ron, et les yeux d'Harry commençait à s'humidifier à cause de l'odeur.

"Aucune idée, mais ça à l'odeur des--"

"Bombabouses," dirent-ils ensemble.

"Que signifie ce dérangement ?" Le professeur Fletcher était arrivé, et Harry supposait que la seule raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas atteint leur table plus tôt était qu'il avait eu des problèmes à voir à travers la fumée. Le maître des Potions tenait un bout de tissu sur son nez pour éviter de respirer la puanteur. Il regarda dans leur chaudron comme si leur mixture était coupable. "Et bien, que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda-t-il. "Votre potion à l'air correcte. La fumée ne vient pas de là, quoi qu'il en soit." Son regard glissa de Ron à Harry puis aux pieds d'Harry. Il croisa les bras et regarda Harry, attendant.

"Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé," marmonna Harry piètrement.

"Détention, Potter !" gronda Fletcher. "Et j'enlève quarante points à Gryffondor. Et ce sera plus si cette potion n'est pas parfaite !"

Il sortit sa baguette. Harry se raidit, s'attendant à moitié à être frappé par un sort.

"Finite incantatem !"

La fumée arrêta de sortir, mais l'odeur subsista.

"_Aer integer _!" aboya Fletcher, et le cachot eu soudain l'odeur de l'extérieur. Alors qu'il sortait, Harry chuchota à Ron, "Rappelle-moi de tuer tes frères."

*

Le vendredi suivant Harry se retrouvait en train de frotter les tables de travail dans le cachot de Potions en traitant silencieusement Fred et George de tous les noms. Il pouvait penser à plusieurs différentes choses qu'il aurait pu faire un vendredi soir, et aucune d'entre elles n'impliquait le nettoyage de fiel de rat séché et de tas de bile de tatou sur des surfaces de pierre. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la combinaison nauséabonde avait réussi à pénétrer le granite. Il devait y avoir un sort pour empêcher ça, forcément. Mais si c'était le cas le Professeur Fletcher n'aurait pas eu à lui donner ceci à faire comme détention. Il avait sûrement négligé de jeter le sort intentionnellement, conclut Harry.

Les choses auraient pu être pire. La détention aurait pu lui enlever un temps de travail précieux. L'une des conséquences du fait que les matchs de Quidditch soient annulés était qu'il avait plus de temps libre, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus d'entraînements auxquels il devait se rendre. Il s'était assez bien habitué à son rythme de travail à présent, bien que la proportion de devoirs ne faiblisse pas.

"Harry, le Professeur Fletcher m'a dit que je pourrait te trouver ici."

Harry leva la tête pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore entrer dans le cachot. Ses yeux pétillaient, et Harry prit cela comme un signe positif. "Tu as eu quelques problèmes avec tes chaussettes, n'est-ce pas ? Des choses étonnantes, les chaussettes, tu ne peux jamais prévoir quand elle vont décider de te jouer un mauvais tour."

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette étrange déclaration, mais ce n'était pas grave, étant donné que le directeur continua. "Puisque tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis samedi dernier, je suppose que ta cicatrice ne t'as pas fait mal."

"Non, monsieur. Pas même le plus petit élancement."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors. Apparemment nous n'avons rien manqué. Je tire, bien entendu, mes conclusions de plusieurs choses et pas seulement de ta cicatrice, entendons nous bien." Harry était soulagé d'entendre ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que la vie des gens à qui il tenait puisse dépendre du fait qu'il ait des maux de tête ou pas. "Est-ce que tu as décidé de ce que tu vas faire à propos du collier ?"

"Je ne pense pas vraiment en avoir besoin tant que je suis à Poudlard, si ?"

"Non, Harry, c'est peu probable."

"Alors je ne le remettrai pas pour l'instant. Nous avons toujours une chance de savoir si Voldemort décide de revenir en Angleterre tant que je ne le porte pas."

"Une sage décision. Je ne pense pas non plus que les autres garçons de ton dortoir ont laissé passé l'occasion de te taquiner."

"En fait, ils n'ont pas été trop méchants." Ceci était vrai. Neville avait raconté à Dean et Seamus que le collier avait été celui de sa mère, et cette histoire avait l'air de circuler. Les seuls qui faisaient parfois des commentaires étaient les Serpentards, et Harry était tellement habitué à les ignorer, que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire ne changeait pas grand chose. "Mais pourquoi attirer l'attention dessus ? Je l'ai mis de côté."

"Cela à l'air d'un bon plan, Harry. Assure-toi simplement de le garder en sécurité. Les protections comme celles-ci sont rares et précieuses. Tu ne seras pas à Poudlard pour toujours, et tu seras peut-être heureux de l'avoir un jour."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Alors je vais te laisser finir ta détention. Continue."

*

"Regarde, voilà Perseus."

Ginny pointa le ciel, son doigt créant une ombre plus noire dans l'obscurité. Harry et elle étaient allongés sur une étendue plate du toit de Poudlard, un endroit qu'ils avaient découvert récemment, qui était accessible seulement de la base de la Tour Nord. Avec la tour elle-même derrière eux, ils avaient une vue dégagée d'une bonne partie du ciel de ce lieu avantageux.

Ils avaient été obligés de chercher un nouveau lieu de rencontre étant donné que Ron et Hermione utilisaient maintenant fréquemment la salle de stockage du quatrième étage. Harry pensait assez qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils le faisaient était que Ron essayait de freiner ce que Ginny et lui pouvaient faire. Harry n'enviait pourtant pas Ron pour cela. C'était très agréable ici sous les étoiles, et en ajoutant quelques enchantements de coussinage et quelques couvertures pour éviter le froid de Novembre, assez confortable.

Harry fut soudain assailli par une pensée au nom de la constellation. "Est-ce que ton frère a été nommé par rapport à ça ?"

Ginny rit. "Non, c'est seulement Percy. Je ne sais pas du tout ou maman a été chercher ça. Je veux dire, nous autres avons des noms plutôt normaux, non ?" Elle rit de nouveau. "Et bien, il y a Bill..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à Bill ?"

"C'est un diminutif pour Bilius. Papa avait promis de nommer son premier-né comme le plus grand de ses frères. J'ai entendu dire que maman n'était pas très contente de ça quand elle l'a découvert, et elle a insisté pour choisir les noms des autres. Elle devait simplement aimer Percy, je suppose."

Harry regarda le ciel au-dessus de lui. La nuit était froide et sans nuage, et les nombreuses étoiles au-dessus d'eux avaient l'air très proche. "En parlant de noms étranges... Il y a Drago."

Il indiqua la constellation, et Ginny rit. "Je pense que je le préfère dans le ciel qu'à Poudlard."

Ils restèrent allongé un peu plus longtemps, observant les étoiles et cherchant les motifs stellaires de leurs cours d'Astronomie. Le Chariot, Cassiopée, Andromède... Puis ils se turent dans un silence agréable, jusqu'à ce que la voix claire de Ginny résonne de nouveau dans l'air gelé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu feras l'année prochaine à ton avis ?"

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre sincèrement, "Je sais pas." Il avait passé les six dernières années à s'inquiéter plus du présent que du futur. "Si la guerre continue, je suppose que j'y prendrai part. Quoi que je puisse faire."

Ginny se releva sur un coude, cachant une partie du ciel alors qu'elle le regardait. "Mais si c'est fini à ce moment là ? Que feras-tu ?"

"Je suppose que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Peut-être que j'essaierais d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Ça pourrait être amusant."

"Oui, une fois que tout cela sera terminé il y aura du nouveau du Quidditch." Les matchs de la ligue avaient été annulés depuis l'année précédente. "Tu es doué pour ça, tu sais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Après que tu aies fini l'école, je veux dire." Alors qu'il lui posait la question, ça lui rappela que l'année prochaine elle serait toujours à Poudlard, alors qu'il serait dehors en train de faire un métier ou un autre. Ils seraient séparés, réalisa-t-il avec un choc. Il mit rapidement cette pensée de côté. Cela ne se produirai pas avant presque un an. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se produire d'ici-là.

"J'ai toujours pensé que je travaillerais au Ministère, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais maintenant..."

Harry savait à quoi elle faisait référence. "Personne ne le sait, Gin."

"Le professeur Dumbledore le sait, tu le sais, Ron et Hermione le savent."

"Aucun de nous ne dira quoi que ce soit."

"Le Professeur Dumbledore veut que je le dise à mes parents."

Harry tendit le bras et prit sa main libre, entrelaçant leurs doigts et pressant doucement. "C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Ils n'en parleront à personne."

"Je sais, mais je préférerais garder cela pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu pouvais choisir ce que tu veux ?"

Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se recoucha et fixa les étoiles en pensant. Leurs mains restèrent jointes. Harry eut soudainement très envie d'entendre la réponse. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle finalement, "mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que les gens défoncent ma porte pour des talismans protecteurs. C'est tellement difficile." Sa voix devenait plus grave. "Avec la guerre, je sais qu'il y a tellement de personnes qui pourrait en bénéficier s'ils en avaient un. Mes frères. Sirius. Dumbledore me laisse le choix de faire ce que je veux à ce sujet. C'est simplement que je ne sais pas."

Elle se tut, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa détresse. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos du fait que la fabrication du collier avait été épuisante. Il tira légèrement sur la main qu'il tenait toujours, et elle leva la tête et la posa sur son épaule. Il mit son autre bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle changeait de position, et la rapprocha de lui, lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant un moment sans bouger ni parler jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lâche sa main et lève un doigt pour redessiner les courbes de son visage. Quand il atteignit sa mâchoire, il leva doucement son menton afin de pouvoir apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, mais un baiser en entraînait un autre puis encore un autre, chaque fois plus profond que le précédent. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement pour se regarder dans les yeux, tous les deux respiraient rapidement, et elle était au-dessus de lui. Harry ne pensait pas s'être déjà senti aussi vivant que maintenant avec Ginny pressée tout contre lui. Il arrêta de résister au désir de la rapprocher encore plus près et ses mains lui caressèrent le dos en partant des épaules et en descendant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un baiser plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Il pensait l'avoir entendu faire un son dans le fond de sa gorge, et s'arrêta de nouveau, pensant que c'était une protestation. Ça n'en était pas une. Il frissonna alors qu'elle baissait la tête et commençait à faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau sensible sous ses oreilles. Ceci était étonnant. Un autre frisson de plaisir le traversa, et il resserra d'autant plus son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Un signal d'alarme commença à sonner dans son esprit. Pendant des semaines il avait réussi à se contrôler avec Ginny, mais si elle n'arrêtait pas ça très vite, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. L'envie de les faire basculer tous deux pour pouvoir essayer de découvrir ce qui la ferait vibrer devenait impossible à résister. Il pouvait sentir ses formes pressées contre son torse, et ses mains ne demandaient qu'à toucher leur douceur...

Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Il le fallait, vraiment. Il leva ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux à la place, levant sa tête pour rencontrer son regard. "Nous devons arrêter, Gin." Sa voix lui semblait étrange; elle était plus basse que d'habitude. "Tu me rends fou."

Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression dans l'obscurité, mais il se dit qu'elle devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle était tellement moulée contre lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Ginny acquiesça et allait se relever, mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir immédiatement, et il resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à faire une chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête, mais il ne voulait pas perdre leur proximité. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il était prêt, en fait. Tout cela était bien trop nouveau pour lui.

"Je ne veux pas te repousser," dit-il. "Nous avons juste besoin de nous calmer."

"Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je pense que j'ai perdu le contrôle." Il pensa qu'elle avait l'air soulagée.

"Je pense que nous l'avons tous les deux perdu. Tout va bien, Ginny." Il tendit la main et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait dire autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était comme s'il y avait une centaine de sentiments différents qui le traversait en ce moment, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il arrive à les exprimer correctement même à lui-même.

Ginny se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus doucement cette fois. Quand elle se recula, elle dit, "Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer."

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à ce temps passé ensemble, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était très tard, longtemps après le couvre-feu. Il eut un sentiment de perte alors qu'elle s'écartait finalement de lui et se levait. Il se leva aussi et agita sa baguette en direction des couvertures qu'ils avaient amenés ici. Les couvertures se plièrent correctement d'elles-mêmes. Puis Harry tendit une main à Ginny. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité ensemble et retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor.

*

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Ils étaient probablement hérissés maintenant, mais il s'en fichait. Cet essai d'Histoire de la Magie était à rendre bientôt, et il ne se sentait _pas_ d'humeur à l'écrire. Il fixa le parchemin blanc devant lui et pria pour que les mots viennent sans succès. Quand rien ne se produisit il jeta sa plume avec un soupire sonore, faisant lever la tête à Ginny. Ce n'était que plus agaçant qu'elle puisse rédiger la chose sur laquelle elle travaillait alors qu'il n'arrivait à rien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il.

Un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage. "Une carte des étoiles pour mon cours d'Astronomie."

"Oh." déglutit Harry. Les images qui traversaient maintenant son esprit n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'évolution du Ministère de la Magie depuis le Conseil des Sorciers.

Dans un effort pour vider son esprit traître, il fit le tour de la salle commune des yeux. Il était assez tard, et beaucoup des élèves plus jeunes étaient déjà montés dans leurs dortoirs. Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Neville qui était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil près du feu, en train de lire.

Peut-être que Neville avait déjà fini son essai. Harry pensa à aller voir Neville et à lui demander s'il pouvait jeter un coup d'oeil sur son essai pour un peu d'inspiration. Mais Harry abandonna rapidement cette idée. Neville était vraiment respectueux des règles à présent, il refuserait sûrement.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers son parchemin, écrivit une phrase et la barra immédiatement. Ceci ne marchait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir déjà eu moins envie de faire un devoir. Il arracha le haut du parchemin avec la phrase barrée, en fit une boule et le jeta au feu.

"Des problèmes ?" demanda Ginny.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

"Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ?"

"Un essai pour Binns."

Elle eut l'air compatissante. "Urgh."

Harry n'était pas plus avancé quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent par le trou du portrait une demi-heure plus tard. Ginny et lui levèrent tous deux la tête, alors que les deux autres s'asseyaient à leur table.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Hermione pour remarquer _Une Histoire de la Magie _posée à côté du parchemin d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas encore fait cet essai ? Tu devrais vraiment t'y mettre. Ça m'a prit une éternité."

Les pensées d'Harry s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. Si ça avait pris une éternité à Hermione pour le faire, combien de temps ça lui prendrait ?

"Et bien entendu Hermione a travaillé dessus dès que le devoir a été donné," le taquina Ron.

"Je suppose que tu as bénéficié de son aide pour le tien, alors," observa Ginny.

Hermione rosit à cela. "Peut-être," répondit évasivement Ron.

"Où avez vous été toute la soirée alors ?" demanda Ginny d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

"À la bibliothèque," répondirent Ron et Hermione en même temps, peut-être un peu plus vite que nécessaire.

"La bibliothèque ferme à huit heures," fit remarquer Harry, regardant sa montre. "Il est maintenant onze heures et demie."

"Nous avons peut-être dévié un peu," dit Ron. Le dessus de ses oreilles était très rouge à présent.

Hermione regarda dans la pièce, comme si elle voulait voir qui pourrait être assez près pour les entendre. La pièce était déserte excepté pour eux et Neville, et il avait l'air assez absorbé dans son livre. Il avait laissé passer le couvre-feu sans rien dire. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser," dit Hermione faiblement, alors qu'elle cherchait dans son sac et en sortait un gros volume, qu'elle tendit à Ginny.

Ginny regarda le titre, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Je ne crois pas."

"Allez, Ginny, quel mal ça peut faire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur... tu sais ?"

Ginny posa le livre sur la table, et Harry pouvait maintenant lire le titre : _Talents Magiques Rares _de Nathaniel Tudor. "Une autre fois, peut-être. J'ai des devoirs à finir pour l'instant."

"Tu sais ce livre est vraiment intéressant. Il y a toutes sortes de cas. Il y avait un sorcier qui était un Sondeur d'Âme, qui..."

"Je ne suis PAS un cas intéressant !" interrompit Ginny, lançant un regard furieux à Hermione.

Harry regarda nerveusement dans la direction de Neville pour s'assurer que la dureté du ton de Ginny n'avait pas attiré son attention. Ce qu'Harry vit le fit se raidir sur sa chaise. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Regarde ce que Neville est en train de lire," dit Harry très doucement. Heureusement pour les garçons, Hermione était trop occupée à essayer de faire des excuses à Ginny pour remarquer ce qu'ils faisaient. Ron plissa les yeux vers le feu, où Neville avait changé de position dans sa chaise et le titre du livre qu'il lisait pouvait maintenant être vu. C'était le livre que Sirius avait donné à Harry pour son anniversaire -- ou un autre exemplaire, mais d'une certaine façon il en doutait. Harry regarda la réaction de Ron et vit ses yeux s'agrandir. "Comment penses-tu qu'il a eu ça ?"

"Aucune idée. Tu ne l'as pas laissé traîner, si ?"

"Laisser traîner quoi ?" Hermione avait finalement fait la paix avec Ginny, et les deux filles les regardaient maintenant curieusement.

"Rien," dit Ron rapidement. Quand Hermione leva les sourcils d'un air sceptique, Ron ajouta, "Je posais seulement des questions à Harry sur son devoir de Divination. Il le cherchait tout à l'heure."

Hermione avait l'air prête à se lancer dans une tirade sur la Divination, ou ça ou un sermon sur le fait de faire ses devoirs correctement, alors Harry décida de la distraire avec autre chose.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'un Sondeur d'Âme ?" Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny en demandant ça, et vit son expression se durcir. Il se dit que ce sujet était sûrement trop proche d'un autre qu'elle préférerait éviter, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant.

Hermione indiqua le livre de la bibliothèque. "Tout est là-dedans. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, mais on croit que Rowena Serdaigle avait ce talent."

"Quel talent ?"

"Celui de voir dans l'âme des gens."

"Quoi, tu veux dire comme lire dans leurs pensées ?" demanda Ron.

"Non, pas vraiment. Un Sondeur d'Âme ne serait pas capable de lire tes pensées immédiates. Il regarderait juste dans ton coeur, et verrait quelle genre de personne tu es, tes forces, tes faiblesses, des choses comme ça."

"Comme le Choixpeau magique alors ?"

"Oui. Nous pensons que Rowena Serdaigle a transféré son talent au Choixpeau Magique d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avant sa mort, elle pouvait répartir les élèves elle-même."

"Mais le Choixpeau dit toujours que Godric Gryffondor a trouvé le moyen..." protesta Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Peut-être qu'il favorise seulement son maître. Ou peut être que Gryffondor a juste eu l'idée d'utiliser un chapeau. Qui sait ? C'était il y a mille ans."

"Mais comment une personne peut-elle faire ça ? Regarder dans ton âme, je veux dire."

"C'est de la magie sans baguette. C'est fait avec les yeux, et ça requiert un talent spécial, exactement comme..."

Hermione indiqua Ginny de la tête, qui commençait à devenir pâle. "D'après le livre, une personne avec ce talent est naturellement plus réceptive, mais avec un entraînement approprié, elle peut apprendre comment vraiment regarder dans le coeur de quelqu'un d'autre et voir ce qui s'y trouve..."

Elle s'arrêta alors que Ginny émettait un étrange son d'étouffement. "Ginny, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" demanda Harry. Il pensait qu'elle avait l'air un peu malade.

"Non, pas du tout. Je suis simplement fatiguée. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit." Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent alors que Ginny se levait et se dirigeait vers l'escalier des filles.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Ron.

"Allez, Ron, c'est évident..." Elle aurait pu continuer, mais Harry jeta un regard appuyé vers Neville, qui était toujours dans sa chaise. Hermione acquiesça légèrement et se tut pour un moment. Quand elle continua en chuchotant, Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. "Elle n'a pas accepté l'idée qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose dont les autres sont incapables. Elle changera d'avis quand elle se sera faite à cette idée. Je pense que ce livre pourrait aider, si on arrivait à la convaincre de le lire."

Ron rit brusquement. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont réussi à convaincre Ginny de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle est têtue."

"J'y crois pas ! Regardez l'heure. Le couvre-feu est passé." Neville était apparemment finalement sortit du petit monde dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Harry se demanda ce que Neville avait pu trouver de si intéressant puis commença à rougir à l'idée que c'était sûrement les mêmes choses qu'il avait lui-même trouvées si fascinantes. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" demanda Neville, se levant et s'approchant de leur table. "Allez, au lit !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu lisais, Neville ?" demanda Hermione.

Neville devint rouge pivoine. "Oh, juste un livre qui traînait dans le dortoir."

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard gêné. Harry se demanda si Neville avait recommencé à chercher de la contrebande et était tombé sur le livre de Sirius durant ses recherches. Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Neville avait été complètement humilié quand on l'avait attrapé en train de faire ça auparavant. Il n'exposerait sûrement pas sa trouvaille dans la salle commune s'il l'avait trouvé par des moyens peu scrupuleux. Il avait alors vraiment dû le trouver posé quelque part en évidence -- et Harry savait qu_'il_ ne l'avait pas laissé dehors. Il regarda Ron de nouveau, qui avait dû arriver à une conclusion similaire, car il leva les sourcils et secoua une fois la tête, comme pour dire, "Ce n'était pas moi".

Hermione, pendant ce temps là, avait l'air de s'amuser de la déconfiture de Neville. Harry était sûr qu'elle reconnaissait le livre comme celui qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de Ron l'été dernier. Elle mit un doigt sur le titre. "_Sorts Pratiques Pour Sorciers du Dr Zog_. Oui, j'ai déjà feuilleté ce livre. Plutôt intéressant."

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, laissant Neville bafouiller d'un air incohérent derrière elle. Quand elle fut partie, Harry se tourna vers Neville. "Où as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il traînait. Honnêtement, c'est vrai !"

"Il traînait où exactement ?"

"Sur la table de nuit de Dean."

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Apparemment ils allaient avoir une discussion avec Dean le jour suivant. Neville pendant ce temps là, retrouvait son calme. "Est-ce qu'il t'appartient, alors, Harry ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir. "Euh, oui, c'est le cas," marmonna-t-il, espérant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de se faire dénoncer.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte ?"

Harry ne pensait pas avoir le droit de refuser. Il valait mieux prêter le livre à Neville plutôt que Neville le donne au professeur McGonagall. "Oui, bien sûr, vas-y. Pense simplement à me le rendre quand tu as fini."

*

Le matin suivant Harry et Ron coincèrent Dean dans le dortoir avant le petit déjeuner.

"Dean," commença Harry, "est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos d'un Dr Zog ?"

Dean eut l'air confus pendant un moment, puis un sourire luxurieux apparut sur son visage.

"Alors vous avez entendu parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est vraiment un bon livre. Beaucoup de conseils intéressants là-dedans. Je crois que Neville l'a pour le moment. Je suis sûr qu'il vous laissera l'avoir quand il aura fini. Ça pourrait lui prendre un moment, pourtant. Il doit commencer au début, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Très bien," dit Harry. "En fait ce que je voulais savoir, c'est où tu l'as eu."

"Seamus l'a eu avant moi. Il m'a dit que Lavande en était plutôt contente."

"Et où l'as eu Seamus ?"

"Je n'ai pas demandé. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?"

"Pour rien, c'est juste que ce livre m'appartient."

Dean eu l'air impressionné. "Bon livre, Harry. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

"C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Écoute, il était dans ma malle, et je ne suis pas sûr..."

Dean l'interrompit. "Je ne pense pas que Seamus ait fouillé dans tes affaires."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry ?" Seamus était entré.

Harry se tourna vers lui. "Je veux savoir où tu as trouvé mon livre."

"Quel livre ?"

"Dr Zog."

"Oh, _ce_ livre. C'était le tien alors ?"

"Oui. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?"

"C'était étrange, en fait. Je l'ai simplement vu par terre au milieu de la pièce, alors je l'ai ramassé. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour voir à qui ça pouvait être, et puis, et bien, j'ai vu de quoi ça parlait, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil."

Harry regarda l'autre garçon d'un air sévère, mais il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait ici. Il savait qu'il avait laissé ce livre caché dans sa malle. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se retrouver en plein milieu de la pièce sur le sol ?

"Écoute, je suis désolé," continua Seamus, "mais je n'avais pas idée qu'il était à toi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir."

"C'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'ai vu Neville avec hier soir, et je me suis demandé où il l'avait eu."

Seamus éclata de rire. "Apparemment il va faire le tour alors. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras. Finalement."

Dean et lui partirent pour le petit déjeuner, laissant Harry et Ron seuls un moment. Harry regarda Ron, qui dit immédiatement, "Je ne l'ai pas laissé sorti. Et je ne l'aurais certainement pas laissé par terre."

"Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais souviens-toi de l'été dernier quand Hermione l'as trouvé ?" Ron acquiesça. "C'est presque comme si ce livre voulait être trouvé."


	12. Chapitre Douze

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Les idées d'articles de farces et attrapes viennent d'Ami et d'Ali. Le passage que Ron lit du livre de Zog est inspiré de "The Secret Language of Girls" (Le langage secret des filles) de Josey Vogels. Josey Vogels écrit des conseils amoureux dans le journal local de l'auteur, et des extraits de son livres étaient publiés dans une des parutions.

****

Autre note : Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'Arte est en train de rediffuser les téléfilms "Monty Python" que l'auteur aime bien et auxquels elle fait souvent référence dans les chapitres. C'est en sous-titré, mais je vous conseille néanmoins de les voir.

****

Réponses aux reviews : J'ai encore une fois été gâtée, et j'espère que ça continuera,

__

Winky : Une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses, quelle chance. Pour la suite, je la traduirais sûrement, mais je ne mettrais peut-être pas un chapitre en ligne chaque semaine car certains sont assez longs et que c'est une cadence un peu difficile à tenir.

__

alana chantelune : Effectivement, ce n'est pas évident. Je crois avoir dit dans une des notes que frencher = emballer = embrasser passionnément, mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'est exactement la réponse à ta question. Sinon je suppose qu'il faut prendre ça comme un compliment pour notre pays, après tout, le french kiss est mondialement connu à présent.

__

solla : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé.

__

Wynzar : Je ne peux rien révéler du reste de l'histoire alors pour Voldemort, il faudra patienter. Néanmoins sache que l'action commence vraiment avec ce chapitre. Merci.

__

Olivier : Ta review m'a bien fait rire, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce livre peut parfois se révéler utile, merci.

Et des remerciements particuliers à mes nouveaux reviewers, _alana chantelune, Venturello, Caroline Potter, Csame_ , et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me sont fidèles depuis si longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Douze

Presque avant qu'Harry s'en rende compte, le trimestre arrivait à sa fin, et tout le monde se préparait pour Noël. La Grande Salle était décorée des habituels douze sapins, et peut-être dans un effort pour rendre le tout plus joyeux , les armures avaient été enchantées pour chanter des Cantiques de Noël comme durant la quatrième année d'Harry. Elles n'avaient pas mieux appris les paroles durant les dernières années, apparemment, et Peeves était de nouveau dans son élément alors qu'il fournissait les vers manquants.

Mais malgré les efforts pour animer les choses, l'ambiance dans le château était plutôt sombre. La plupart des élèves s'étaient inscrits pour rentrer chez eux durant les vacances -- le voyage se faisant par Portoloin -- et il y avait vraiment un sentiment, non-dit mais tout de même présent, que ceci pourrait être le dernier Noël que certaines familles passeraient ensemble.

Harry, bien entendu, restait à Poudlard comme chaque année. Ron, Hermione et Ginny restaient aussi. Dans le cas des Weasley, il y avait eu un hibou de la mère qui les informaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de célébration particulière au Terrier cette année. Bill et Charlie ne pouvaient apparemment pas abandonner leurs postes sur le continent. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il se demanda si Mrs Weasley avait pensé qu'ils seraient tous plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Harry sortit de Botanique, sa dernière classe du dernier vendredi du trimestre, d'humeur pensive. Normalement il aurait dû y avoir un week-end à Pré-au-Lard le jour suivant, et ça aurait été agréable de sortir du château et de faire ses achats de Noël. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devrait acheter à Ginny, et Ron ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé avec ses suggestions. Harry ne pensait pas que Ginny apprécierait quoi que ce soit venant de Zonko, et des bonbons de Honeydukes étaient un choix trop banal. Quoiqu'il en soit il n'y avait aucune chance de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour visiter les magasins. Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle à propos de la personne qui l'avait attaqué le jour suivant Halloween, mais les visites à Pré-au-Lard étaient toujours annulées.

Il entra dans le Hall d'Entrée avec Ron et Hermione et le trouva plein d'élèves. Il y avait du personnel, aussi. Ils découvrirent rapidement ce qui se passait. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Ron allongea son cou et dit, "C'est Fred et George."

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans un essai vain pour voir au-dessus des autres élèves. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?"

"Je sais pas. Ça à l'air d'être une sorte de démonstration."

Harry ne voyait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent bien plus près. Maintenant il pouvait voir que les jumeaux avaient monté une sorte de table et exposaient une grande variété d'articles de Zonko pour les élèves. Au bout d'une des tables il y avait une pile de parchemins qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des bons de commande du point de vue d'Harry.

"Peut-être que tu aimeras ça, alors." Fred parlait avec animation à une Serdaigle de septième année, pendant qu'il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une de ces fausses baguettes que les jumeaux avaient inventé. "Si tu la tiens et que tu la secoues, ça répète le nom de ton pire ennemi."

"Et à quoi ça me servirait ?" demanda la fille.

"Ça peut t'apprendre pas mal de choses. Donne-la à quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas et fait en sorte qu'il secoue la baguette. Tu pourras découvrir ceux qui ne t'aiment _vraiment _pas, et puis, c'est sans compter sur l'énervement que pourra produire le fait d'avoir à écouter le nom de ton ennemi encore, et encore, et encore...

"J'ai compris." La fille avait l'air prête à partir.

"Attends, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut..." Les yeux de Fred eurent l'air de lui envoyer un flash alors qu'il se penchait et baissait la voix. Il chercha sous la table et sortit une paire d'énormes lèvres rouge vif. Il appuya un peu dessus avec sa main, et elles s'envolèrent dans les air et embrassèrent la fille sur la joue avec un bruit sonore. Elle rougit et commença à sourire d'un air entendu.

"Je ne sais pas..."

Fred se pencha encore plus vers elle, un sourire qui en disait long s'agrandissant sur son visage. "Tu ne trouveras rien de mieux que ça. Je l'ai inventé moi-même."

"Je crois me rappeler qu'il a eu un peu d'aide." George était arrivé près d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il regardait son frère jumeau et la fille.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, alors ?" demanda Ron.

"Si Mohammed ne va pas à la montagne, tu dois amener la montagne à Mohammed." Ron regarda son frère, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage. "C'est bon pour le business. Pas de Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves alors nous leur donnons une chance de faire leurs achats de Noël."

"Oui, mais tout le monde part demain," remarqua Hermione.

"Nous ne faisons que prendre des commandes aujourd'hui. Toutes les commandes seront livrées par hibou, garanties le jour de Noël," dit George, indiquant les formulaires de commandes. "Les paquets cadeaux sont inclus. Alors..." Il se pencha un peu plus vers Hermione et baissa sa voix, comme l'avait fait Fred. "Puis-je vous proposer un choix de nos meilleures Bombabouses ? Une affaire à seulement un Gallion, cinq Mornilles."

"Euh, je ne crois pas," dit Hermione.

"Allez. Ronnikins les adoreras. À moins que tu n'aies autre chose à l'esprit..." Le ton de George était devenu vraiment suggestif.

Mais les Bombabouses rappelèrent autre chose à Harry. "Euh, George," dit-il. "Je suis désolé d'interrompre, mais j'aimerais te parler."

"Que se passe-t-il, jeune Harry ? Besoin d'un conseil sur ce que tu devrais acheter à notre soeur comme cadeau de Noël ? Parce que j'ai juste ce qu'il faut..."

"Non, en fait c'est à propos de mes chaussettes."

George eut l'air perdu un moment, mais la compréhension finit par apparaître sur son visage. "Oye, Fred !" appela-t-il. Fred leva la tête. Il était toujours en train de prendre la commande de la Serdaigle. Harry soupçonnait Fred de l'avoir dragué.

"Fred, viens ici une minute. Tu devrais entendre ça."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en plein milieu d'une vente ?" Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'interruption.

"Cela ne prendra qu'un instant de ton temps, mon cher frère. Et puis tu pourras te remettre à ce que tu faisais." Le ton de George montrait qu'il était aussi soupçonneux qu'Harry quant aux véritables motivations de Fred. Quand Fred les eut rejoint, George continua. "Je crois que tu me dois cinq Gallions."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Je crois que nous avions un pari, et que je l'ai gagné."

"Harry ne voyait pas ce que tout cela avait à faire avec le désastre qui l'avait frappé lors du cours de Potions. "Vous pourrez parler de cette affaire de pari plus tard," dit-il aux jumeaux. "Je veux simplement savoir ce que vous avez fait à mes chaussettes !"

"Le fait même que tu nous poses cette question", dit George, "démontre que tu dois avoir une petite idée. Je pensais que le parfum particulier rendrait cela évident..."

"D'accord," répondit Harry. "Mais est-ce que vous aviez vraiment besoin de les enchanter pour que ça se mette en marche en plein milieu du cours de Potions ?"

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

"En cours de Potions ?" dit Fred, une fois qu'il eut réussi à contrôler son rire. "Dommage que Rogue n'ai pas été là pour voir ça..."

"Fletcher est bien pire que Rogue l'as jamais été."

Fred mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai causé des problèmes. C'est ma faute. J'ai dit à George que c'était impossible que tu portes ces chaussettes, même pas en rêve. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de les enchanter. Je ne pensais pas que tu les mettrais vraiment. Elles sont tellement..."

"Colorées," continua George. "Originales. Et étant un homme de goût, j'ai parié à Fred que tu les porterais _vraiment_."

Fred se racla la gorge, interrompant son jumeau. "George voulait te piquer ces chaussettes. Il a une chemise qui va avec."

"Et maintenant que tu as admis que tu les avais portées," dit George, ignorant le commentaire de Fred. Il tendit la main vers son frère. "Crache le morceau."

Fred soupira, et chercha dans sa poche. Quand il eut donné les pièces à George, il se retourna vers Harry. "Écoute, laisse-nous nous faire pardonner. Quoique tu veuilles à Pré-au-Lard, on s'arrangera pour te l'obtenir. Empaqueté et prêt à offrir. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Harry hésita. D'un côté cela pourrait l'aider pour le cadeau de Ginny, enfin, si il arrivait à savoir ce qu'il voulait lui acheter. D'un autre côté, il ne faisait vraiment pas confiance aux jumeaux pour ne pas piéger la boîte. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Ginny les rejoignit.

"Désolée," dit-elle un peu essoufflée. Harry la sentit glisser sa main dans la sienne. "Fletcher m'a fait rester après la classe pour du nettoyage." Elle fit une grimace. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Nous essayons de rattraper les ventes perdues pour la période des fêtes," dit Fred. "En parlant de ça..." Il retourna voir la fille de Serdaigle, qui l'attendait toujours pour qu'il finisse le bon de commande.

"Écoute," dit George, "je dois me remettre au travail, moi aussi, mais puisque vous êtes tous là, et que vous restez pour les vacances, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne viendriez pas passer le jour ne Noël avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas si nous y serons autorisés. Ils ont annulé les visites à Pré-au-Lard pour une bonne raison, vous savez."

"Et bien ce n'est pas comme si Tu Sais Qui allait le savoir," intervint Ron. "Il peut découvrir quand l'école entière se rend à Pré-au-Lard, parce que ça requiert de l'organisation, mais si ce n'est que nous quatre c'est complètement différent."

"Oui, et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions qu'un moyen d'aller là-bas," ajouta Harry avec un clin d'oeil à George.

"Et bien, pensez-y," dit George. "Si vous voulez, j'en parlerais à Dumbledore."

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse répondre à ça, il y eut un fort bruit de claque. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Fred qui avait la main sur sa joue et la fille de Serdaigle qui partait. Fred tenait ce qui ressemblait à un nain bleu habillé d'un pantalon blanc et d'un chapeau pointu blanc.

"Argh !" dit George. "Je savais que ces personnages de bandes dessinées Moldues étaient une mauvaise idée."

*

Harry entra dans le dortoir des garçons plus tard ce soir-là et vit que Ron y était déjà. Il était étendu sur son lit en train de lire. Ceci était assez étonnant étant donné que les vacances de Noël commençaient officiellement demain.

Ron ne leva pas la tête quand Harry s'approcha. Il déclara simplement, "Elles sont toutes folles, tu sais."

"De qui parles-tu ?"

"Des filles."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ?"

Ron lança son coussin à Harry. "Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de mal interpréter quelque chose qu'Hermione a dit. Et ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Écoute ça." Il commença à lire un passage du livre :

__

Quand une fille te dit qu'elle n'est pas contrariée, ne la crois pas. Bien sûr qu'elle est contrariée. De la même façon, si elle te dit, 'Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi', ça veut dire que le problème vient de toi, et gare à toi si tu ne découvres pas ce que c'est et si tu ne fais pas quelque chose à ce propos aussi vite que possible. Vas-y doucement, pourtant, si elle dit, 'Je vais bien.' On pourrait penser qu'elle veut dire exactement le contraire, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. La phrase 'Je vais bien', quand dite par ta petite amie, peut vouloir dire n'importe laquelle des choses suivantes :

Je vais parfaitement bien, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je ne vais pas bien, et je n'irai pas bien avant de t'avoir quitté et d'avoir dit à tous mes amis à quel point tu es idiot.

Je ne vais pas bien, mais tu es censé pouvoir deviner ce qui ne va pas et l'arranger.

Je suis en colère et je me venge sur toi.

Je ne vais pas bien, et je veux que tu m'emmènes faire une sortie et que tu me fasses me sentir mieux.

Si tu as besoin de demander, je ne vais certainement pas te répondre.

J'irai bien une fois que j'aurais réfléchi à mes sentiments. Reviens dans un an ou deux.

Va te faire voir.

Ron fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, et referma le livre brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Complètement folles, toutes autant qu'elles sont."

"Alors qu'_as_-tu dit à Hermione ?"

Ron marmonna quelque chose.

"Tu peux répéter ?"

"Et bien, elle m'a posé une question piège ! Elle m'as demandé si je trouvais qu'Ami était jolie."

"Qui est Ami ?"

"Cette Serdaigle que Fred draguait. Elle est dans la classe d'Arithmancie d'Hermione."

"Et je suppose que tu n'as pas donné la bonne réponse."

"Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est 'Je crois' ! Et puis Hermione n'a plus rien dit, elle a prit cet, cet air qu'elle a. Genre McGonagall, tu sais ? Alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et elle a dit, 'Rien. Je vais bien.'"

Harry avait envie de rire mais il se retint. "Alors tu cherches à savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Ron, c'est évident que tu as mal répondu à sa question. Elle s'attendait à ce que tu dise qu'Ami n'était pas aussi jolie qu'elle."

"Oui, je sais. Je viens juste de lire cette partie. Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet. Est-ce que Ginny a déjà essayé ça sur toi ?"

"Euh, non." Merci mon dieu, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Puis autre chose le frappa. "Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, si ?"

"_Dr Zog _? Si."

"Je pensais que Neville l'avait toujours."

"Je suppose qu'il devait avoir fini. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il était sur ton lit."

"Il l'as sûrement mis là alors qu'il faisait ses bagages pour rentrer chez lui," dit Harry, mais il n'était pas sûr de croire cela.

"Oui, mais c'est étrange, tu sais ? Je pensais en montant ici qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose dans ce livre à propos de ce que les filles pouvaient vouloir dire quand elles disaient certaines choses, et j'allais demander à Neville si je pouvait le lui emprunter. Et il était là."

Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Ce livre n'arrêtait pas de réapparaître. Harry se souvint de l'introduction du livre, qui déclarait que le texte avait été enchanté pour s'adapter au lecteur. Il se demanda s'il y avait plus que ça. Ceci ressemblait un peu trop au journal de Jedusor selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir où ce livre gardait son cerveau.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas logique. Pourquoi Sirius lui enverrait-il un livre possédé ? Harry savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait intentionnellement. Et le livre avait vraiment l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour, si les soupçons d'Harry étaient justes à propos du fait qu'il voulait être trouvé.

"Ron," demanda-t-il, "penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos du livre lui-même ?"

"Comme quoi ?"

"Et bien, il a l'air d'avoir son propre esprit, non ?"

Ron réfléchit un moment. "Je suppose que oui. Il y a un instant, je l'ai ouvert à une page au hasard, et c'était la bonne. Et l'été dernier alors que je cherchais, et bien, quelque chose..." les oreilles de Ron devinrent roses. "Ça a fait la même chose. Je viens juste de me souvenir de ça."

"Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit là-dedans qui explique ce que veulent dire les filles quand elle disent certaines choses."

"Tu as raison. Hey ! Quel proportion de ce livre as-tu lu, de toute façon ?"

"Une bonne partie. Écoute, pense à n'importe quoi, quoi que ce soit, et ouvre-le au hasard."

Ron ferma le livre et réfléchit. Quand il l'ouvrit de nouveau, Harry vit ses yeux s'agrandir.

"Ça à marché. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça."

"Je sais"

"Mais Sirius ne t'aurais jamais envoyé quelque chose de maléfique en connaissance de cause."

"Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose. Donne-moi le livre. Quand il ouvrit le livre de nouveau, il lut, "A propos de ce livre" en haut de la page. "Dr Zog éduque les jeunes sorciers à propos des subtilités des relations amoureuses depuis plusieurs décennies. Il a décidé de mettre son savoir dans un volume qui est facile à utiliser. Il a été magiquement enchanté pour déterminer les questions les plus urgentes du lecteur pour que le lecteur puisse immédiatement trouver ce qui l'intéresse. Ce livre a aussi été doté du sens de l'humour de l'auteur. Le lecteur devrait garder un oeil sur ce volume, ou il risque de s'éloigner."

"Il montra la page à Ron. "Je suppose que nous allons devoir le croire."

"Oui, jusqu'à qu'il nous crée des problèmes, du moins."

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que Sirius doit bien rire en pensant à moi avec ce livre."

"Oui, tu as sûrement raison, Harry."

*

Samedi après-midi Harry construisait un château avec un paquet de cartes de Bataille Explosive étant donné qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Apparemment Ron et Hermione avaient fait la paix et avaient décidé de sortir quelque part. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de se réconcilier. Les autres Gryffondors étaient partis; ils avaient quitté l'école ce matin par Portoloin.

Il plaça minutieusement une autre carte sur le château, qui trembla dangereusement, puis se demanda où était passée Ginny. Elle avait disparu après le déjeuner sans rien dire à personne. Que pouvait-elle faire le premier jour des vacances qui l'obligeait à disparaître tout l'après-midi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être des devoirs, et il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de détention -- pas même le professeur Fletcher aurait pu être aussi méchant. Il la verrait au dîner, se dit-il, et il lui poserait la question à ce moment-là. Ou peut-être pas. Il mit une autre carte sur la pile et sourit malgré le fait que le château fumait déjà d'un air menaçant. Peut-être qu'il attendrait encore un peu. Il y avait peu d'élèves à Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire que certains des endroits privés les plus populaires devraient être libres. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient même pas à quitter la salle commune.

La fumée sortait maintenant de son château de cartes en grande quantité, et Harry s'écarta juste à temps avant que toute la construction n'explose, envoyant des bouts de cartes sur toute la table. Il devrait trouver autre chose à faire maintenant. Son choix se porta sur le livre de Sirius. Il se dit qu'il voulait expérimenter la confiance qu'on pouvait lui porter une fois de plus. Son désir de le lire n'avait rien à voir avec sa curiosité.

Il monta dans son dortoir pour s'apercevoir que le livre était de nouveau sorti. Il savait qu'il l'avait mis dans sa malle le soir précédent. "Effronté," marmonna-t-il.

Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et fut surpris de trouver une page pleine de sorts de repérage. "Ha, ha," dit-il au livre. "Très drôle. Je ne suis pas Hermione tu sais."

Il l'ouvrit à une autre page et vit que c'était toujours la même chose. "Et bien, je ne crois pas qu'il me manque quoi que ce soit, si ? Si George est venu et qu'il m'a piqué mes chaussettes, je ne lui en veux pas."

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose le poussa à poser le livre et à regarder dans sa malle. Tout d'abord c'était dur de savoir si quelque chose manquait, étant donné qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à l'endroit où il mettait ses affaires. Puis il remarqua son Scrutoscope au dessus de ses chaussettes. Il le gardait habituellement au fond de sa malle bien calé pour l'empêcher de se mettre à marcher sans crier gare. L'objet magique fut silencieux un moment. 

Harry se redressa et réfléchit. Si quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires, qu'avait-il bien pu chercher. Sa première pensée fut le collier. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et il était là au même endroit qu'il l'avait posé en Novembre. Il allait se retourner vers sa malle quand Ron entra.  
"Tu cherches quelque chose, Harry ?"

"Je sais pas. Tu n'as rien pris dans ma malle, si ?"

"Non. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a fouillé dans tes affaires ?"

"Apparemment. J'essaie simplement de savoir ce qui manque." Harry recommença à chercher dans sa malle. "Ron, ma cape d'invisibilité n'est pas là."

"Qui aurait pu prendre ça ?"

"Je sais pas." Mais tout d'un coup il le sut. "Ron, est-ce que tu sais où est Ginny ? Je ne l'ai pas vue de l'après-midi."

"Aucune idée. Tu crois qu'elle l'a prise ?"

"Qui d'autre en connaît l'existence à part toi et Hermione ?"

"Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Rogue..."

"Parmi eux, seul Dumbledore est là, et il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, si ?"

"Colin !" 

"Il est parti ce matin pour les vacances."

"Et bien je n'ai pas vu Ginny, mais si elle a pris la cape d'invisibilité j'avais peu de chance de le faire, tu crois pas ?"

Harry lança à Ron un regard noir. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette situation qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Je vais voir si je peux la trouver sur la carte du Maraudeur." Il chercha dans sa malle de nouveau. "Mince, apparemment elle a pris la carte, aussi."

"Comment est-ce qu'elle sait pour ça ?"

Harry se dit de ne pas rougir et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux. "Elle m'a vu l'utiliser."

"Et bien, peut-être qu'elle a dit quelque chose à Hermione."

Harry sortit dans la salle commune sans un mot de plus. Ron le suivit.

"Vous êtes là," dit Hermione quand ils arrivèrent. "Il est presque l'heure de dîner. On y va ?"

"Hermione, où est Ginny ?" demanda Harry. 

"Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner, et apparemment elle a pris la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils ne sont pas dans ma malle en tout cas. Et que veux-tu dire, elle n'est pas _encore_ rentrée ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et rosit.

"Allez, Hermione, tu sais quelque chose," dit Ron. "Où est-elle allée ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle sortait cet après-midi et de ne rien dire si vous posiez des questions."

"Tu dois avoir une idée de l'endroit où elle est allée," remarqua Harry.

"Et bien c'est presque Noël. C'est mieux de ne pas poser trop de questions et de ne pas ruiner les surprises des gens."

"Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle a été faire des courses de Noël ?"

"Ça serait logique."

"Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle serait allée à Pré-au-Lard. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas déjà être revenue ?"

"Pas si elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Ou peut-être qu'elle est passée dire bonjour aux jumeaux."

Harry savait que l'explication d'Hermione était tout à fait plausible, mais il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Il n'allait pas se sentir mieux avant de revoir Ginny.

"Elle les a vu hier," fit-il remarquer. "Je vais la chercher."

"Attends," dit Ron, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le trou du portrait. "Nous venons avec toi."

Sans la Carte du Maraudeur pour les guider, Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient faire attention à ne pas être vus, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Heureusement ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Harry leva sa baguette, tapota la bosse de la sorcière et murmura, "Dissendium." Peu après ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le passage souterrain, qui menait à Honeydukes. Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient jamais traversé. Ils se dépêchèrent, mais le tunnel était long, et l'air était étouffant. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cave de Honeydukes, ils étaient tous essoufflés et en sueur.

Maintenant ils devaient faire très attention à ne pas se faire attraper. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait utilisé ce passage pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, le village était plein d'élèves, et ça avait été facile pour lui de se fondre dans la foule. Mais aujourd'hui le village était sûrement désert, étant donné que les magasins avaient dû fermer pour la journée. Harry réalisa avec un choc que Ginny aurait vraiment dû être de retour à l'école à présent ou ils auraient au moins dû la croiser.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, échangeant un regard de compréhension avec eux. Le silence total était indispensable. Il leur fit un signe et ils se dirigèrent tous sur la pointe des pieds vers la devanture du magasin. C'était effectivement fermé pour la journée, et la chance était une fois de plus du côté d'Harry, étant donné que les propriétaires avaient apparemment leur appartement à l'étage. La porte du magasin était fermée, mais elle s'ouvrit facilement avec un "alohomora" murmuré.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était silencieux et sombre. Le soleil s'était couché plus de deux heures plus tôt, et les seules lumières venaient d'au-dessus des magasins où les propriétaires résidaient et des Trois Balais. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Ginny.

" Où est-elle, alors ?" demanda Harry à Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du village. Son ton était plus dur qu'il l'avait voulu, mais ceci était inquiétant.

"Tu crois qu'elle a toujours la cape d'invisibilité sur elle ?" demanda Ron.

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?" demanda Harry. Elle ne pourrait pas acheter grand chose si elle était invisible, si ?"

"Allons demander à Zonko," dit Hermione raisonnablement. "Peut-être qu'elle est là, ou peut-être qu'elle est au moins passée dire bonjour."

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand ils demandèrent, Fred leur répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier.

"Elle te fais déjà courir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, donnant un coup de coude à Harry qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rentrer dans la blague. Il ne pouvait pas dire la véritable raison qui l'inquiétait aux jumeaux. Ils pourraient lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais, étant donné que c'était ouvert, et questionnèrent Madame Rosmerta. "Non," leur dit-elle, "Et je n'ai vu personne de l'école aujourd'hui. Aucun élève devrais-je dire. Quelques professeurs sont venus boire un verre un peu plus tôt."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils quittaient le pub.

"Nous allons devoir rentrer à l'école et le dire au Professeur Dumbledore," dit Hermione.

"Ou elle est peut-être déjà rentrée," dit Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "J'en doute. Nous l'aurions rencontrée."

"Et si elle a pris un autre chemin vers le château ?" demanda Ron, mais Hermione n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

Ils retournèrent à Honeydukes puis reprirent le passage souterrain une fois de plus. En bas de la pente, qui conduisait à la statue de la vielle sorcière, Harry remarqua quelque chose dans la faible lumière venant du bout de sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt. 

"Attendez un instant," dit-il, se penchant. C'était la cape d'invisibilité, et en dessous se trouvait la Carte du Maraudeur. "Regardez ça. Elle les a laissées ici."

"Je suppose qu'elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin avant de revenir," dit Ron.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas revenue," conclut Hermione. L'estomac d'Harry se noua de manière déplaisante, et il savait que ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir faim parce qu'il avait manqué le dîner. Il leva sa baguette vers la carte, qui n'avait pas été effacée, et cela ne fit que confirmer ses peurs. Ginny n'était pas dans le château.

"Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore," dit de nouveau Hermione. Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Il voulait retourner à Pré-au-Lard et frapper à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Ginny, où au moins quelque chose qui lui donnerait une piste, mais il se résigna à l'inévitable et commença à grimper.

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione émergeaient de la statue de la sorcière bossue, Harry regarda la carte, par réflexe. Apparemment s'ils suivaient la route la plus directe vers le deuxième étage, ils croiseraient Mundungus Fletcher. Techniquement ils étaient en infraction, et bien qu'ils aient une bonne raison de vouloir voir le directeur, Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer le maître des Potions. Si quelqu'un allait être déraisonnable et les empêcher d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore, ce serait lui. Harry fit remarquer cela à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils prennent un chemin un peu plus long. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient le long du mur ouest du château, ils arrivèrent dans un corridor qui comportait beaucoup de fenêtres. Un tapement distinct se faisait entendre, et ils découvrirent rapidement la source du bruit : une chouette essayait d'entrer. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, et la chouette vola immédiatement vers Harry et tendit sa patte.

Un pressentiment le traversa alors qu'il prenait le parchemin et le lisait :

__

Oh toi qui as peu de foi, fais attention ou tu tomberas dans un piège. Celle que tu cherches n'est pas encore hors de ta portée, mais elle le sera si tu n'agis pas rapidement. Viens seul et n'en parle à personne.

Harry lut de nouveau, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Que voulait dire la première phrase ? Il montra la lettre à Ron et Hermione, mais ils étaient incapables d'en comprendre plus que lui. Quelqu'un avait Ginny -- cela au moins semblait clair -- et cette personne voulait que lui, Harry, vienne la chercher seul. Il était prêt à faire ça, mais où était-elle ? Comment était-il censé la trouver en se basant sur cette lettre ?

Subitement il sut, il se retourna sans un mot et courut jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. "Tête de sanglier !" souffla-t-il à la Grosse Dame avant de se faufiler à travers le trou du portrait et de courir le reste du chemin jusqu'à son dortoir. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix maintenant que de faire confiance au livre de Sirius. Il avait voulu lui montrer un sort de repérage plus tôt, et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Ça devait être un signe...

Il ouvrit le livre au hasard, bataillant contre une panique qui l'envahissait, et vit la même page qu'avant. Il lut le premier sort entièrement en faisant attention, ce concentra, pointa sa baguette...

"Reperio !"

La vision d'une colline rocheuse avec les ruines d'une tour au sommet, sombre contre un ciel de plomb lui apparut. D'une manière ou d'une autre il sut où c'était, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, essoufflés, dans le dortoir alors que la vision faiblissait devant les yeux d'Harry.

"Elle est au Pays de Galles," leur dit-il.


	13. Chapitre Treize

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Carreg Cennen existe vraiment et ça à l'air d'un bon endroit à visiter. 1 mile = 1.609 kilomètres.

****

Réponses aux reviews : Une fois encore merci à tous. Généralement je ne réponds qu'à ceux qui font des remarques ou me posent des questions, mais je suis reconnaissante envers tous mes reviewers.

__

LolieShing : Et bien le voilà ce chapitre que tu attends si impatiemment. Merci pour les compliments, et pour la fin ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisi, c'est l'auteure (qui lit les reviews, je le redis). [Oui, et j'aime bien les "cliff-hangers"]_dit l'auteure._

solla : Étant donné que tu es une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses, j'ai toujours un petit mot pour toi. Merci pour le "superbe traduction", généralement les gens font des compliments sur l'histoire elle-même, ce qui concerne plutôt l'auteure (et je suis bien d'accord avec tous ceux qui font ces compliments, moi aussi j'adore cette fic), mais très peu pensent à moi, la traductrice. Merci encore. 

__

alana chantelune : Je crois que tu as gagné l'award de la meilleure review pour ce chapitre. En effet tu as trouvé le double sens du titre. Merci pour ta gentillesse à mon égard, j'essaie de ne pas être l'esclave des internautes. Je ne sais pas pour la suite, mais au moins ce chapitre là respecte les délais. Toi aussi tu as pensé à me féliciter pour la traduction, décidément je suis gâtée en ce moment !

__

Pomfresh : Tu m'encourages depuis si longtemps que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent (lol), j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

__

Wynzar : Merci pour la review, simple mais explicite en effet.

Et comme d'habitude, une mention particulière à _Kaorou_ et _LolieShing_, mes deux nouveaux reviewers (j'aime bien voir le nombre de mes lecteurs augmenter).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Treize

"Elle est au Pays de Galles."

"Au Pays de Galles ?!" s'exclama Ron. Au même moment Hermione demanda, "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?"

"Le sort Reperio," répondit Harry. "J'ai vu des ruines d'un château sur une colline, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai su qu'elle était au Pays de Galles."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ?" dit Ron. "Allons la chercher."

Harry ouvrait déjà sa malle. "Attendez un instant," dit Hermione. "Nous ne pouvons pas simplement partir comme ça. Harry, est-ce que tu sais où exactement au Pays de Galles se situent ces ruines ?"

Harry leva la tête de manière réticente. "Non."

"Comment est-ce que vous comptez le découvrir alors ? Vous allez parcourir tout le pays sur vos balais jusqu'à ce que vous les trouviez ?"

Harry reposa sa cape d'hiver sur sa malle. Comment l'avait-elle deviné ? Ce qu'Hermione essayait de dire était tout à fait sensé, mais il n'avait pas envie d'écouter la voix de la raison. Il voulait _agir_. Maintenant. Il ne voulait pas prendre un moment et réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Apparemment Ron était comme Harry. Il tournait en rond sans répit dans le dortoir.

"Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire alors ?" demanda Harry, sa voix plus forte que nécessaire. "Ce n'est pas comme si cette lettre avait été envoyée avec une carte montrant le chemin."

"Non," dit Hermione lentement, "ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je pense qu'il y a un sens caché. La première phrase était très étrange. Il doit y avoir un indice là-dedans. Est-ce que tu peux me la redonner ?"

Harry sortit le parchemin de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait fourré en courant vers le dortoir. "'Oh toi qui a peu de foi,' dit Harry d'un ton morne, "fais attention ou tu tomberas dans un piège. Celle que tu cherches n'est pas encore hors de ta portée, mais elle le sera si tu n'agis pas rapidement. Viens seul et n'en parle à personne.' Rien que des âneries !" Il jeta le parchemin sur son lit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas. C'est presque comme si... Mais au moins maintenant on sait qu'elle est au Pays de Galles. Bon, qui connaissons-nous qui habite là-bas ?"

"Personne," dit Harry. Ron secouait sa tête négativement lui aussi, alors qu'il continuait à tourner en rond.

"Nous ne savons même pas exactement pourquoi elle a été enlevée," dit Hermione.

Ron s'arrêta net. "Et bien je pense que c'est assez évident !" Sa voix état devenue dure, et il plissa les yeux en regardant Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ?" demanda Harry.

"Seulement que si tu avais pu éviter de poser tes mains sur elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas une cible aussi importante pour les Mangemorts."

Le souvenir d'une soirée à regarder les étoiles sur le toit se faufila dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il regarda Ron d'un air sombre. "Qui dit que j'ai posé mes mains sur elle ?"

"ARRÊTEZ ! Tous les deux." Hermione s'était interposée entre les garçons. "Franchement, à quoi est-ce que ça vous servira de vous disputer ? De plus," ajouta-t-elle avec un regard maîtrisé vers Ron, "nous ne savons pas si elle a été enlevée parce qu'elle est la petite amie d'Harry. Si Vous Savez Qui voulait s'attaquer à quelqu'un proche d'Harry, pourquoi choisir Ginny ? Pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à son parrain ? Ou l'un de nous ? Non, je pense que Ginny a été choisie pour une autre raison."

"Parce qu'elle a fait ce collier à Harry ?" demanda Ron. Hermione acquiesça. "Mais comment est-ce que Tu Sais Qui a pu le découvrir. Ça a été gardé top secret."

"Je ne sais pas comment il l'a fait, je ne peux pas l'expliquer." Hermione n'était apparemment pas très contente de devoir admettre ça. "Mais c'est la raison la plus logique."

"Alors pourquoi envoyer une lettre à Harry en lui disant de venir la chercher ?" continua Ron. "Si Tu Sais Qui voulait que Ginny lui fasse un collier comme celui d'Harry, pourquoi laisser Harry savoir qu'il l'a enlevé ?"

"La lettre n'était pas signée," fit remarquer Harry. "Dans tous les cas, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas Voldemort. Ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fait mal du tout. Nous supposons que des Mangemorts l'ont capturé. En fait, nous n'en sommes même pas sûrs. Les seules choses qu'on a c'est le Pays de Galles et des phrases étranges. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre quand nous trouverons Ginny."

"Le Pays de Galles," répéta Hermione. "Vous savez, je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ça quelque part..."

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous deux où cela allait les mener, et l'idée de chercher dans des livres ne faisait qu'augmenter la frustration d'Harry. Il voulait avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de plus concret pour trouver Ginny, quelque chose comme enfourcher son Éclair de Feu et s'envoler dans la nuit froide, hivernale.

"Venez, vous pouvez m'aider tous les deux," disait Hermione. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte. Ron leva les yeux au ciel en direction d'Harry et suivit. Harry traîna ses pieds tout le long de l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait moins envie de faire à ce moment-là. Il s'assit à une table, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, et se mit à pianoter sur la table en attendant le retour d'Hermione avec une inévitable pile de livres. Ron n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiasmé qu'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés chercher au juste ?" demanda Ron, alors qu'il ouvrait le volume qu'Hermione lui avait donné.

"N'importe quelle allusion au Pays de Galles ou à un endroit se situant au Pays de Galles." Elle tournait déjà les pages rapidement, faisant courir un index le long de chaque page.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle essayait juste de les occuper pendant qu'elle cherchait. Comment est-ce que Ron ou lui pouvaient savoir ce qu'elle cherchait ? Quelque chose à propos du Pays de Galles lui était apparemment revenu en mémoire, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'un des garçons reconnaisse cette chose même s'il la voyait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais le texte de la lettre continuait à le distraire. Ça lui disait de venir vite ou Ginny serait peut-être hors de sa portée. Et il était là en train de perdre du temps à tourner de belles pages très fines.

Il se força à rester assis et à se concentrer. Ron n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de chance dans cette activité; il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et de passer distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Après environ une heure Harry en avait assez. Cela ne les mènerait nulle part ! Il ferma brutalement l'exemplaire de _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire _quand il arriva au passage qui mentionnait sa victoire contre Voldemort quand il était encore bébé. Hermione et Ron levèrent tous deux la tête.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça !" cria-t-il, se relevant trop rapidement et faisant basculer sa chaise. "Je ne peux pas rester assis ici à rien faire !"

"Harry," dit Hermione d'une voix douce, "pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas aux cuisines nous rapporter à manger ?" Elle s'était considérablement calmée à propos des elfes de maison depuis que le Professeur Dumbledore avait proposé à tous les elfes de Poudlard de leur donner un salaire et des jours de congés. La plupart des elfes avaient refusé la paie et les vacances, et Ron avait fait le suffisant à ce propos pendant un moment.

Ils avaient tous manqué le dîner, mais Harry n'avait pas faim du tout. D'un autre côté, il bougerait, et ça lui permettrait peut-être d'utiliser l'énergie dont il débordait. Il acquiesça rapidement et se tourna vers le trou du portrait. "Fais des réserves pendant que tu est là bas," lui cria Ron. "Nous pourrions en avoir besoin."

Harry se rendit silencieusement dans le Hall d'Entrée. Il avait quitté la salle commune trop vite et n'avait pas pensé à retourner dans son dortoir pour la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Heureusement, Mundungus Fletcher était apparemment déjà couché, et Harry ne rencontra ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne, ni Peeves. Le château était presque trop silencieux, ça en devenait angoissant.

Il continua le long du corridor qui contenait les tableaux colorés représentant des aliments. Tout avait l'air trop joyeux, se dit Harry. D'un air morose, il chatouilla la poire au milieu de la coupe remplie de fruits, et entra dans les cuisines. Elles avaient l'air aussi désertes que le reste du château à cette heure tardive. La plupart des elfes devaient déjà être au lit ou être occupés autre part.

Pas tous, comme le découvrit rapidement Harry. Il s'avançait vers un joli placard en se demandant s'il trouverait quelque chose de mangeable à l'intérieur, quand un couinement assez perçant le fit sursauter. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'un petit personnage soit à côté d'Harry et qu'il le serre fort autour des cuisses.

"Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Vous êtes venu voir Dobby !" cria une voix excitée. Harry réprima un grognement. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter l'exubérance typique de Dobby. "Euh, oui."

"Où est ton Whisky et sa dame ?"

"Dans la salle commune." Dobby laissa échapper un rire. "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?"

"Monsieur..." Il rit de nouveau. "Dobby ne devrait vraiment pas le dire, monsieur. Dobby devra se punir."

"Est-ce que c'est mauvais alors ?"

"Pas mauvais..." Dobby regarda autour de lui comme s'il était effrayé que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Quand il continua sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. "Dobby les a vu, monsieur, votre Whisky et sa dame. La semaine dernière. Dans un placard à fournitures..."

"Mais ils ne t'ont pas vu ?" Harry était sûr de connaître la réponse à cela, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cet incident.

"Oh non, monsieur. Ils étaient occupés !" dit Dobby joyeusement.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait penser à éviter les placards à fournitures la prochaine fois qu'il chercherait un endroit pour emballer. L'idée de Dobby les trouvant lui et Ginny pouvait être une bonne image à garder à l'esprit si les choses commençaient à devenir incontrôlables. Mais à ce moment là il se souvint que Ginny n'était plus là, et qu'il devait partir la retrouver.  
Ses pensées avaient du se refléter sur son visage car Dobby dit, "Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry Potter."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Écoute, Dobby, nous avons tous manqué le dîner. Ron, Hermione et moi, je veux dire. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de nous trouver quelque chose que je pourrais rapporter à la salle commune ?"

Harry fut surpris quand Dobby ne réagit pas immédiatement. "Et ton autre Whisky ?"

Harry dut réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre que l'elfe faisant référence à Ginny. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire à Dobby exactement. La note disait de n'en parler à personne, et il avait déjà mis Ron et Hermione dans la confidence. Ils ne comptaient pas pourtant. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Dobby, d'un autre côté, risquait de laisser échapper quelque chose, mais cela serait-il une mauvaise chose ?

"Dobby, quelque chose est arrivé à Ginny." Dobby poussa un cri horrifié en entendant cela.

"Tu ne dois rien dire à personne à ce propos, d'accord ? Je dois aller la retrouver. Écoute, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver des réserves à emporter ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absent."

Dobby essuya une larme au coin de son oeil. "Vous est un grand sorcier, Harry Potter. Dobby est heureux d'aller vous chercher des provisions."

Un peu plus tard, Harry monta un énorme sac plein de nourriture jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dobby lui avait fait plusieurs douzaines de sandwichs et avait inclut une sélections de fruits, du poulet froid, et une jarre de jus de citrouille, en plus de beaucoup de desserts différents. Il y en avait apparemment assez pour nourrir une petite armée, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait tout transporter quand il voyagerait. Le sac était volumineux et encombrant.

Il dut réveiller la Grosse Dame avant qu'elle ne fasse pivoter le portrait pour le laisser entrer. Puis il dut faire passer le sac par le trou de portrait. Il émergea dans la salle commune transpirant et mécontent, une partie de son énergie de panique utilisée mais pas de meilleure humeur. Cela n'arrangea rien quand en levant la tête, il vit Ron et Hermione assis très près sur l'un des divans, au lieu de chercher assidûment dans les livres d'Hermione.

"Alors, on fait une pause ?"

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent rapidement. "Est-ce que tu nous as rapporté quelque chose à manger ?" dit Ron.

"Oui, nous avons tous besoin de renouveler notre énergie," ajouta Hermione.

Harry leur donna des sandwichs, jouant avec l'idée de leur dire que Dobby les avait attrapés dans le placard à fournitures. L'idée sortit rapidement de son esprit, pourtant, quand Hermione dit, "Harry, je crois que je l'ai trouvée."

"Vraiment ? Où ?"

"Regarde, tout est là dans _Familles de Sorciers Proéminentes au Sang Pur_," répondit-elle, se levant et se dirigeant vers la table où le livre était ouvert. "Il y a un château en ruines ici qui s'appelle Carreg Cennen, qui se situe au dessus d'un village qui s'appelle Trapp, ce qui signifie Piège en anglais."

"Alors ça explique la première phrase de la note."

"En partie. Il y a autre chose. Vois-tu, le château n'est pas vraiment en ruines. C'est seulement la vision qu'en ont les Moldus."

"Tu veux dire comme Poudlard ?"

"Oui, excepté qu'il n'y a pas de sort Repousse-Moldu dessus. Les Moldus peuvent le visiter, mais il y a certaines parties du château qui ne sont accessibles qu'aux sorciers. L'histoire officielle est que l'endroit à été détruit après la Guerre des Roses parce que les propriétaires étaient du côté des Lancastrians. Mais ce qui s'est vraiment passé c'est que ça a été donné à une famille de sorciers très proéminente, et qu'il leur a appartenu depuis." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je suppose que cette famille de sorciers était du côté des gagnants alors," dit Harry.

"Non, en fait. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton histoire ?"

Harry eut l'air sonné.

"Les Lancastrians ont gagné la guerre, mais ils ont perdu ce château là en particulier. Mais une famille de sorciers à dû être reconnue comme étant la meilleure pour garder cet endroit. C'est une famille de Serpentard, tu vois."

Harry fixa Hermione. "Pas les Malefoy !"

"Si, les mêmes."

"Es-tu en train de dire que ce.." Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom qu'elle avait donné au château. Jetant un oeil au livre, il se dit que c'était imprononçable. "...Cette ruine est le Manoir Malefoy ?"

"Oh non, je ne suis pas sûre que ça appartient au père de Drago. Ça pourrait être une autre branche de la famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que pouvait vouloir dire Malefoy ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, qui souriait d'un air narquois. "Euh, non, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question."

"C'est du vieux français qui veut dire mauvaise foi."

"Et oui, Harry, tu ne le savais pas ?" dit Ron, une étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme à présent.

Hermione soupira. "Et la lettre parlait de peu de foi. C'est très proche. Tu vois ? Tout concorde."

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'image de cet endroit dans l'un de tes livres, si ?" demanda Harry. S'il voyait une image, il pourrait la comparer avec ce que le sort lui avait montré, et ils pourraient être sûrs que c'était le bon endroit.

"Je n'en ai pas vu, non," dit Hermione. "Mais nous pourrions en chercher une."

Mais Harry était de nouveau pressé de partir, maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose de plus concret sur quoi s'appuyer.

"Je pense que je vais te croire sur parole. Je ne veux pas perdre un temps précieux."

Il commençait déjà à monter les escaliers vers son dortoir pour aller chercher son balai quand Ron dit, "La chose suivante à trouver est comment nous allons nous rendre là-bas."

Harry s'arrêta net. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, nous ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que nous allons te laisser partir à sa recherche tout seul, si ?"

"La note disait de venir seul, Ron."

"Et s'ils utilisent Ginny comme appât pour t'attirer, tu vas te jeter droit dans la gueule du loup, Harry."

"Et si jamais..." Harry n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il pensait. "Et si jamais ils lui _font_ quelque chose parce que je n'ai pas suivi les instructions ?"

"Et s'il lui font quelque chose parce qu'on est pas arrivé là-bas assez vite ?" intervint Hermione. "Nous perdons du temps à argumenter."

"Je peux enfourcher mon balai dans deux minutes," dit Harry. "Mais comment pouvons-nous faire pour tous y aller ensemble ? Tu n'as même pas de balai, et nous ne pouvons pas Transplaner étant donné que nous n'avons pas encore appris..."

"Et de plus..." interrompit Hermione.

"On ne peut pas Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard," finirent Ron et Harry à sa place.

Hermione sourit malgré la gravité de la situation. "Nous pourrions utiliser un Portoloin." Harry leva les sourcils. Le moyen de transport qu'il aimait le moins était le Portoloin, mais si c'était la seule façon de rejoindre Ginny rapidement, il l'utiliserait. "Est-ce que tu sais comment en fabriquer un ?"

"Non, mais nous pouvons faire des recherches."

"J'ai perdu assez de temps avec les livres," dit Harry, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il pensait à un livre qui pourrait les aider de nouveau et cela le plus rapidement possible. Il monta dans son dortoir et pensa aux Portoloins. Comme auparavant, quand Harry prit le livre du Dr Zog et l'ouvrit, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une liste de méthodes pour faire différents types de Portoloins. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il y avaient autant de modèles différents. Certains pouvait être activés simplement au toucher -- il frissonna en pensant à la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers -- alors que d'autres ne marchaient qu'à des moments précis. Certains pouvaient même emmener les gens à différents endroits, selon la personne qui les touchait. Harry voulait simplement quelque chose qui l'emmènerait à Carreg Cennen aussi vite que possible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Hermione et Ron l'avaient suivi dans son dortoir.

"Je cherche des instructions pour fabriquer un Portoloin."

"Montre-moi ça," dit Hermione, et Harry lui tendit le livre. "C'est assez compliqué," dit-elle après une minute ou deux. "Ça dit que tu devrais commencer petit, sur des courtes distances tout d'abord, et augmenter progressivement."

"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça," protesta Harry.

"Allez, tu peux le faire, Hermione," dit Ron.

"D'accord. Qu'allons nous utiliser ?" demanda Hermione.

"Nous allons utiliser ce livre," dit Harry.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une aussi bonne idée que ça."

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça ne redeviendra pas un livre une fois qu'on l'aura utilisé ?"

"Je suppose que si, mais si nous avons besoin de le consulter pour quelque chose ? Nous ne voulons pas être transportés en plein milieu de la consultation, si ?"

"Et bien alors programmons-le pour qu'il parte à une heure précise !" Harry s'irritait rarement contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais son niveau de frustration atteignait la limite. Il était fatigué de toute cette attente et cette planification ; il voulait partir. C'était comme ça qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec le danger : quelque chose se produisait, et il l'affrontait aussitôt.

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux vers lui. "Très bien."

Harry et Ron la regardèrent alors qu'elle marmonnait une série de sorts sur le livre. Finalement elle le tapota avec sa baguette. "Très bien. C'est prêt." Harry étendit son bras. "Pas si vite. Je l'ai programmé pour qu'il se mette en marche demain matin."

Harry avait envie de crier, mais il se força à parler sur un ton raisonnable. "Pourquoi ?"

"Vous n'avez rien préparé. Nous devrions diviser ce sac de nourriture, tout d'abord." Elle comptait les différentes choses sur ses doigts, comme si elle avait fait une liste dans sa tête. "C'est l'hiver; nous avons besoin de nos capes et de vêtements chauds. Je pense que ta cape d'invisibilité pourrait nous être utile, et essaye de penser à d'autres choses intéressantes à emmener. De plus si nous arrivions en pleine nuit, il ferait sûrement complètement noir, et nous ne verrions rien de notre environnement." Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"D'accord, j'ai compris," dit Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

"En plus," continua Hermione comme s'il n'avait rien dit, "nous avons manqué le dîner. Les professeurs vont penser que quelque chose ne va pas très rapidement si nous manquons aussi le petit déjeuner."

Quand Hermione fut partie se coucher et que les garçons furent dans leurs lits, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours avoir raison ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "On pourrait croire que tu t'y serais habitué depuis le temps."

"C'est énervant."

"Non, c'est attachant."

Harry jeta son coussin à Ron, puis s'insulta lui-même pour l'avoir jeté. Comment Ron pouvait-il être aussi calme à ce propos maintenant ? Plus tôt il avait été aussi irritable qu'Harry. Il se souvint du moment où il était revenu dans la pièce un peu plus tôt quand il avait trouvé ses deux meilleurs amis sur le divan au lieu de travailler. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en train de s'embrasser, et il l'avait su sur le moment. Sa propre frustration l'avait poussé à dire ce qu'il avait dit. Il se demandait à présent si Hermione avait utilisé un enchantement ou un autre pour calmer Ron. 

Harry resta étendu un long moment sans parvenir à s'endormir, imaginant toutes sortes de choses horribles arrivant à Ginny. Il ne pensait pas que Ron dormait, lui non plus, d'après le bruit de sa respiration.

Ils restèrent tous deux allongés, faisant semblant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque l'aube, quand Harry fit un rêve. Il vit Ginny marcher sur le parapet de vieilles ruines, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et les faisant voler autour de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'attendre, de l'attendre lui. Il voulait aller la voir, mais des liens invisibles l'en empêchaient. Il l'appela, mais le vent déforma les mots sortant de ses lèvres et les envoya dans le vide où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Puis la scène changea, et il se retrouva dans la salle commune avec elle tard le soir. Il la tenait contre lui et l'embrassait avec une passion dévorante jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne faible et tremble dans son étreinte.

Il se réveilla alors, le coeur battant. Il y avait une lumière faible, mouillée venant de la fenêtre, et Ron bougeait. Harry était heureux que Ron ne sache pas quelles images venaient juste de traverser l'esprit d'Harry. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise à ce propos lui-même. Ginny était en danger, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était ce qui aurait pu se passer la nuit dernière si elle avait été à Poudlard avec lui.

Quand Ron fut parti vers les douches, Harry se leva et commença à chercher dans sa malle des choses qui pourraient lui être utiles : ses vêtements les plus chauds, sa cape d'hiver, sa cape d'invisibilité, le couteau que Sirius lui avait donné en quatrième année... Quelque chose le fit penser à la boîte d'articles de farces que Fred et George lui avaient donné, et il sortit le Passe-partout. Finalement, il pensa au collier. Il allait quitter les terres protectrices de Poudlard, alors il pourrait en avoir besoin. Il le sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit et le mit.

Quand ils descendirent tous les trois pour le petit déjeuner, Harry fut soulagé de voir que Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Le Professeur McGonagall, pourtant, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors presque immédiatement. "Où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus dîner hier soir ?" Avec la plupart des élèves absents pour les vacances, cela n'avait été que trop évident qu'ils avaient manqué le repas du soir précédent. "Et où est Miss Weasley ?" Sa bouche formait à présent une ligne familière.

"Elle est indisposée," répondit Hermione. "Elle ne se sentait pas bien hier soir, et nous sommes restés avec elle."

"Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh dans ce cas."

"En fait elle se sentait un peu mieux ce matin," dit Ron. "Nous lui ramènerons quelque chose."

"Pensez-y, Mr Weasley. Et si elle ne va pas mieux ce midi, je devrais insister pour qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie."

Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif, alors que le Professeur McGonagall retournait à son siège avec le reste des professeurs. Peu étaient restés pour les vacances. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas, et Hermione prit plusieurs toasts dans une serviette, au cas où le Professeur McGonagall les surveille. Quand ils furent de nouveau dans la Tour de Gryffondor et qu'ils eurent regroupé tout ce qu'ils emportaient -- Harry avait métamorphosé son sac de cours en sac à dos-- c'était presque le moment pour que le Portoloin s'active.

Harry hissa son sac à dos sur son épaule, et ils se tinrent en cercle, leurs bras tendus pour toucher le livre au centre. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry ne ressente la secousse dans son nombril, et les trois se mirent à tourner dans l'espace. Le voyage eut l'air plus dur que d'habitude, et ils atterrirent subitement et lourdement. Harry entendit Hermione pousser un cri de surprise et vit Ron s'étaler devant lui avant qu'il n'atterrisse lui-même sur son derrière.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette chose ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules et regarda autour d'elle. "Harry, tu n'as pas dit que le château était sur une colline ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien de familier dans cet endroit. Il voyait des collines vertes et une ville un peu plus loin, mais il n'y avait pas de château. La journée était froide et grise avec un vent vigoureux qui se glissait sous la cape d'hiver d'Harry et le faisait frissonner. "Où sommes-nous ? Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"J'ai simplement suivi les instructions de ce livre. Il disait de commencer petit, non ?"

Harry répéta des mots bien choisis qu'il avait entendu Ron dire dans sa barbe, mais ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

"Regarde," dit Ron, montrant du doigt, "il y a une ville ici. Nous pourrions au moins savoir où nous sommes."

Avant de se mettre à marcher, ils métamorphosèrent leurs capes en quelque chose de moins suspect. Ils portaient déjà des vêtements de style Moldu étant donné que c'était les vacances de Noël. Quand ils eurent marché jusqu'à la ville, ils purent savoir grâce aux panneaux qu'au moins ils étaient au Pays de Galles. C'était déjà ça.

"Pontardawe," marmonna Hermione.

"Quoi ?" dit Ron.

"Nous sommes à Pontardawe," répondit-elle plus distinctement.

"Et où est-ce que ça se trouve par rapport à l'endroit où nous voulons aller ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Hermione.

"Merveilleux ! C'est génial !" cria Harry. "Merlin seul sait ce qui arrive à Ginny, et nous sommes perdus !"

"Baisse d'un ton !" siffla Hermione. "Nous allons seulement devoir demander notre chemin."

"Est-ce que ça n'aura pas l'air suspect, d'aller demander à des Moldus le chemin pour se rendre au château des Malefoy ?" demanda Ron.

"Pas si nous disons Carreg Cennen. Les Moldus peuvent le visiter. Je vous ai déjà dit cela."

Ron marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à "folle" du point de vue d'Harry. "Où allons nous trouver un endroit pour demander notre chemin ?" demanda Harry. "On est dimanche matin très tôt."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre un moment. "Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver quelque chose d'ouvert."

Ils marchèrent un bon moment à travers la ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent à l'autre bout et qu'il voient finalement une station d'essence. Hermione entra et acheta une carte avec de l'argent Moldu qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter. Quand elle ressortit de nouveau elle avait l'air assez sombre.

"Est-ce que c'est loin ?" demanda Harry, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

"Dix miles."

"DIX MILES ? Nous sommes éloignés de dix fichues MILES ?"

"Harry, parle moins fort. Je suis désolée. J'ai fait de mon mieux."

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait raison, elle avait fait de son mieux.

"Regardez." Hermione leur montrait la carte. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de suivre la A474 une bonne partie du chemin, et quand nous arriverons à ce village..." Elle indiqua Gwaun-Cae-Gurwen, et Harry ne lui en voulut pas de ne pas essayer de prononcer le nom. "...Nous prendrons la route locale jusqu'à Trapp."

"Allons-y," dit Harry, et il commença à marcher.


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : L'auteure a été questionnée sur le livre du Dr Zog à cette période quand elle a publié ce chapitre en anglais, et elle a donné quelques informations à ses lecteurs dont je vais vous faire profiter. Le livre est une surprise continuelle pour Ashwinder, et il a un rôle bien plus important que ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ. Elle ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait vu quoi que ce soit de douteux dans ce livre, mais elle ne peut être sûre de rien. Une chose à clarifier : le livre ne montre qu'aux _garçons_ ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. Si une fille l'ouvre, ça aura simplement l'air d'un livre de sorts ennuyeux. Bien sûr, le livre à un sens de l'humour assez spécial alors on ne sait jamais quand il peut décider de nous jouer un tour. Il a vraiment le sens de l'humour de Sirius... bien que Sirius ne soit pas _Dr Zog_.

Rappel : 1 pouce = 2.54 cm ; 1 pied = 30.48 cm ; 1 mile = 1.609 km.

****

Réponses aux reviews : Encore une fois merci à tous.

__

solla : Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je me couche très tard le jeudi soir à cause de ça, c'est peut-être la clé du succès (lol). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ah ! et tu peux continuer à sauter partout aussi.

__

Lyra : Tes reviews si amusantes m'ont manqué ces derniers temps. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas responsable de l'endroit où se finissent les chapitres veuillez adresser vos plaintes à Ashwinder. Merci pour ta super review. [Oui, c'est de ma faute, et je me suis déjà fait crier après par mes lecteurs anglophones. Je dois aimer ça me faire crier après…]_dixit l'auteure._

Pomfresh : Toujours un petit mot. Merci pour la review.

__

Céline : Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais encore très longtemps à ce rythme là, mais je suis contente que tu apprécies.

__

Wynzar : J'espère que c'était assez rapide pour toi, merci beaucoup.

__

MPZT : Pour l'instant j'ai eu les reviews des deux premiers chapitres, merci beaucoup. Il est tout à fait normal que je review une fic que j'aime, or j'aime beaucoup la tienne, alors... Je ne sais pas quand tu liras ça mais au moins quand tu le feras tu sauras que j'apprécie beaucoup tes compliments.

__

alana chantelune : Merci d'avoir reviewé ma fic sur à la croisée des mondes, je te le dis maintenant des fois que tu ne sois pas retourné voir la page des reviews, alias le chap 7 de cette fic.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Quatorze

Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à marcher. Il le faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien fait d'autre dans sa vie que de mettre un pied devant l'autre avec ténacité. Il était fatigué et il avait froid, mais il continuait, un pas puis le suivant, puis encore un autre, chacun le rapprochant de son but.

Derrière lui Ron et Hermione se disputaient, et il faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Le vent s'était levé, et cela aidait à éloigner leurs mots de ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas quand ça avait commencé, étant donné que le temps n'était plus maintenant qu'un cycle de pas sans fin, mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il pensait que c'était Ron qui avait commencé. Ils devaient avoir déjà parcouru un mile quand il avait demandé, "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas retransformer le livre en Portoloin ? Ça nous épargnerait la marche."

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Ron," avait répondu Hermione. "J'y ai réfléchi, et nous sommes chanceux d'avoir atterri plus loin que prévu."

"A dix miles ? Dis ça à mes pieds. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de se rapprocher ?"

"Aucun de nous n'a jamais été là où nous allons. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit exact où nous pourrions atterrir."

"Je pense toujours que nous pourrions nous rapprocher. Nous aurions moins de chances de manquer le but cette fois si, non ?"

"Connais-tu un endroit sûr où nous pourrions arriver ? Pas moi."

"Quoi ? Es-tu vraiment en train d'admettre que tu ignores quelque chose ?" Harry avait grimacé à cela, s'attendant à entendre une claque derrière lui, mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu était un soupir fort, exaspéré. "Allez," continua Ron. "Nous pourrions au moins viser le village. N'y avait-il pas un village mentionné dans la note ?"

"Nous pourrions être vus par des Moldus. Ou pire, l'endroit pourrait être rempli de Mangemorts. Quelqu'un pourrait reconnaître Harry. Cela au moins devrait te paraître évident."

"Ils l'attendent, n'est-ce pas ? Ils lui ont envoyé une lettre lui disant de venir ici."

"Il n'a quand même pas envie d'atterrir en plein milieu d'un piège."

"Mais ils ne s'attendent pas à nous voir. Nous avons l'élément de surprise de notre côté."

"_Nous _n'avons pas envie non plus de tomber dans un piège."

"A ce rythme là, nous ne tomberons nulle part. Nous arriverons sur les genoux si nous sommes chanceux. Cela prendra une éternité avant que nous arrivions où que ce soit. La lettre disait de se dépêcher."

"J'ai aussi réfléchi à ça. Je pense que nous avons du temps. Ils ne peuvent pas s'attendre à ce que nous arrivions aussi vite. Ils s'attendront au moins à ce qu'Harry prenne plus de temps pour résoudre l'énigme."

"Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tu l'aides ? Miss La-Sorcière-La-Plus-Intelligente-De-Poudlard ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le temps que nous arrivions là-bas, nous serons trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que s'allonger et dormir..."

"Tu es impossible..."

Harry avait arrêté d'essayer de suivre à ce moment-là, mais ils avaient continué encore et encore. Harry supposait que ça les aidait à passer le temps. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de se focaliser sur Carreg Cennen. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Droite. Gauche. Il devait continuer à marcher.

Ils avaient quitté la grand route et prenaient un chemin moins fréquenté. Le terrain autour d'eux était rocailleux et devait sans doute être très vert en été. C'était terne et brun maintenant étant donné qu'il y avait eu un grand coup de gel. Le jour lui même était aussi sombre que les champs alentours.

Ils ne pouvaient plus être très loin maintenant, se dit Harry. Un château sur une colline, même apparemment en ruines, devrait être visible de plusieurs miles, mais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient rien vu qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce que le sort Reperio lui avait révélé... Était-ce seulement hier soir qu'il avait jeté ce sort ? Moins de vingt-quatre heures étaient passées ? Ça n'avait pas l'air possible. Poudlard avait l'air d'appartenir à une vie différente de celle dans laquelle il était à présent, marchant sur une route entre des haies, qui cachaient une bonne partie de la campagne autour d'eux. Harry commença à s'inquiéter qu'ils soient perdus de nouveau, qu'ils aient prit un mauvais tournant quelque part. Il allait demander à Hermione s'il pouvait revoir la carte quand la route tourna brutalement, et il le vit.

C'était exactement comme dans la vision. Carreg Cennen. Malgré le fait qu'il ait très peu dormi la nuit précédente et qu'il ait marché durant ce qui lui semblait être la plus grande partie de la journée, Harry se sentit revigoré par cette vue. Il poussa un cri et se mit un courir. Il pouvait voir un village niché au pied de la colline devant lui alors qu'il se dépêchait. Il savait que ça devait être Trapp. Une voix l'appela derrière lui, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner.

"Attends, Harry," dit Hermione, alors qu'elle courait pour le rattraper, Ron la suivant. "Nous ne pouvons pas simplement foncer jusqu'à là-bas. Ron et moi en avons discuté. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne te voie pas."

"Discuté ?" pensa Harry. "Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça ?" Mais il ne dit pas cette idée à voix haute. Il leva simplement les sourcils vers Hermione.

"Harry, la lettre disait de faire attention à ne pas tomber dans un piège, et c'est le nom du village," fit remarquer Ron.

"Ils vont s'attendre à te voir," ajouta Hermione. "L'endroit est probablement plein de Mangemorts. Tu n'as pas entendu quand nous en parlions Ron et moi ?"

"Désolé, je n'écoutais pas," dit Harry. "Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé arriver au château alors ?"

"Laisse Ron y aller."

"Non. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils reconnaîtraient Ron ? Ou toi de toute façon ?" ajouta Harry, anticipant sa déclaration suivante. "Écoute, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend au village, mais nous devons le traverser pour monter là-haut." Il indiqua le rocher, qui dominait l'environnement.

"Nous pourrions faire le tour," dit Ron.

"Ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on fasse ça, non ?" le contra Hermione.

"Nous devons essayer un moyen ou un autre !"

Apparemment une autre discussion était imminente. Harry enleva son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Il en avait eu assez. "Pendant que vous décidez de la marche à suivre, je suivrai mon propre chemin." Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité et la mit.

"Attends, Harry !" cria Hermione, se tournant vers lui. "Ne disparaît pas comme ça..."

Harry enleva la capuche de sa tête. "Ne fais pas ça ! C'est effrayant."

"Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant ?"

"Et bien, je ne peux pas simplement parler à ta tête."

Harry soupira et enleva complètement la cape d'invisibilité.

"Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire," continua Hermione. "Nous sommes déjà habillés comme des Moldus. Si nous nous couvrons un peu plus, comme cela..." Elle avait transfiguré sa cape en parka quand ils étaient tout d'abord arrivés à Pontardawe, et maintenant elle mettait sa capuche sur ses cheveux. "...Nous pourrions ne pas nous faire remarquer. Harry, tu as ta cape, et si Ron cache seulement ses cheveux, nous avons peut-être une chance. D'après ce que disait la note, je pense qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on évite le village, alors nous allons le traverser. Nous sommes d'accord ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, alors que Ron hochait la tête. Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'ils décidaient à ce moment-là tant qu'ils faisaient _quelque chose_.

"Alors reposons-nous et mangeons quelque chose avant de partir."

Il n'était pas possible de se repérer par rapport au soleil, mais il devait être plus de midi. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait assez faim. Hermione lança silencieusement un enchantement de réchauffement sur le sol, et ils s'assirent sur le bord de la route et mangèrent quelques-uns des sandwichs de Dobby. Avant qu'ils ne repartent, Hermione fit apparaître un chapeau pour Ron. Puis Harry disparut sous sa cape, et ils partirent tous les trois vers le village.

Tout était silencieux dans les bâtiments de pierre gris. Ils y avait à peine un signe de vie, sorcier ou Moldu, mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. C'était comme si on les faisait se sentir en sécurité alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

De l'autre côté de village, la route commença à monter de manière plus notable. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Hermione ne les arrête de nouveau. "J'ai appris autre chose à la station d'essence : le château est une propriété privée. Nous allons devoir payer pour entrer."

"Est-ce que c'est un problème ?" demanda Ron.

"Non, j'ai toujours de l'argent Moldu, mais si le château appartient à la famille Malefoy, je dois me demander si la personne à qui nous allons payer le droit d'entrée est un Moldu ou un sorcier."

"Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un Malefoy laissant entrer des Moldus sur ses terres."

"Ça dépend, tu ne crois pas ? S'ils peuvent gagner de l'argent dans cette affaire en faisant payer l'entrée, ils pensent peut-être que ça vaut le coup. De plus, c'est un moyen de contrôler qui entre et qui sort sans avoir l'air trop suspect, non ?"

"Nous allons devoir faire attention, alors," dit Harry.

"Oui, tu ferais mieux de rester sous cette cape," conseilla Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à grimper jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la ferme où se trouvait le château. Ça avait l'air d'une ferme Moldue tout à fait ordinaire avec son bâtiment principal et ses constructions annexes rassemblées et des poules picorant dans la cour. Le château lui-même avait l'air un peu différent maintenant qu'ils s'en étaient rapproché. De l'autre bout de Trapp, Harry n'avait pu voir que les ruines des murs extérieurs avec les murs intérieurs cassés qui montaient plus haut, déchiquetés et pointant vers le ciel. Mais maintenant il pouvait voir que ses murs et ses tours étaient intacts, montant à des centaines de pieds plus haut que les défenses extérieures, vastes et majestueux.

Quelque chose lui dit que la structure massive était enchantée de façon à apparaître comme une ruine de loin, et que même d'ici, c'était tout ce qu'un Moldu pourrait voir. Seul un sorcier ou une sorcière pourrait voir le château entier.

Ils marchèrent sur le chemin vers la ferme, et une femme en sortit pour saluer Ron et Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir en la regardant si c'était une sorcière ou pas. Elle était habillée comme une Moldue, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre, se dit-il.

Elle regarda Ron et Hermione durement. "Bonjour. Vous êtes venus visiter Carreg Cennen ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit Hermione rapidement, comme si elle était pressée.

"Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des visiteurs à cette période de l'année."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné. "C'était un petit caprice, je suppose," dit Hermione. "Nous rentrions chez nous de l'école pour les vacances de Noël et avons décidé de nous arrêter..."

"Où étudiez vous alors ?"

"En Écosse."

La femme eut l'air très intéressée par cette information, car elle regarda Hermione d'un air enthousiaste, et Harry dut réprimer un grognement. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait-elle pas menti ?

"En Écosse, hein ? Vous êtes loin de chez vous, non ? Et vous ne parlez pas comme si vous étiez du coin."

"Nous passons Noël chez ma tante. En fait je suis de St Albans."

La femme regarda derrière eux, étirant le cou et rappelant à Harry sa tante Pétunia. "Et vous êtes montés jusqu'ici ?"

Le sourire d'Hermione diminua. "Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec la voiture en fait. Nous l'avons laissé au village, mais comme nous étions déjà là, on a décidé de grimper et de visiter l'endroit. Bon, combien coûte l'entrée ?"

La femme reprit immédiatement un ton d'affaires. "Trois livres chacun." Hermione lui tendit de l'argent. "Bon, il faut absolument que vous visitiez les cavernes. Elles sont sous le château. Voilà, tout est sur la carte." Elle sortit un dépliant de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. "Et l'histoire y est notée, aussi. Faites comme chez vous. Normalement la ferme est ouverte aux visiteurs aussi, mais il ne se passe pas grand chose à cette période de l'année, j'en ai bien peur. Ayez une agréable visite."

Elle repartit vers la maison sans se retourner.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'on allait à l'école en Écosse ?" siffla Harry, quand il fut sûr que la femme ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre."

"Allons-y," dit Ron. "Apparemment il n'y a personne. Ça devrait bien se passer."

"Oui, ou alors elle viens juste de prendre la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au château pour les prévenir qu'on arrivait," dit Harry d'un air sombre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent les marches jusqu'à l'endroit où le château se dressait d'un air menaçant contre le ciel. Le seul bruit qu'Harry entendait était le vent, qui soufflait sans arrêt sur l'herbe et sur les pierres. Il n'y avait pas d'abris, et il frissonna.

"Comment allons-nous faire ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement mais continua à marcher sur le chemin, ses yeux sur les pierres gris foncé en face d'elle. "Je pense que nous allons devoir nous séparer," dit-elle finalement. "Ron et moi pouvons jouer les touristes, mais ça veut dire que nous allons devoir rester dans les parties du château accessibles aux touristes Moldus. Tu devras aller dans la partie sorcière, mais personne ne sait que tu es là, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes."

"Alors je cherche simplement Ginny ?"

"Oui, ou quoi que ce soit qui nous aiderait à la localiser."

"Et si je ne trouve rien ?"

"Ron et moi, nous chercherons un moyen de revenir ici. Je dirais que nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant de laisser la femme de la ferme nous voir partir." Elle regarda sa montre. "Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, en fait. Je pense que pour l'instant nous devrions simplement partir en reconnaissance. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire autre chose. Nous devons vérifier cette caverne sous le château."

"Tu crois que c'est là qu'ils gardent Ginny ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "J'en doute. Ils ne la garderaient pas à un endroit accessible au public, sauf s'il y a plusieurs cavernes ici. J'ai lu quelque chose dans ce livre à propos des familles au sang pur qui disait qu'il y avait un moyen d'entrer dans le château par la caverne. Si nous pouvons trouver ce passage et voir où il aboutit, nous pourrons peut-être l'utiliser pour revenir."

"S'il n'est pas gardé tu veux dire," fit remarquer Ron.

"Oui, bien entendu." Hermione arrêta de marcher. Ils étaient presque montés jusqu'aux murs extérieurs à présent. "Sommes-nous tous d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, comme si elle s'adressait uniquement à lui.

"Je vais trouver les parties sorcières du château et essayer de trouver Ginny," répondit silencieusement Harry.

"Oui. Mais trouve-la simplement. Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de la faire sortir. Nous pourrons planifier ça quand nous en saurons un peu plus." Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que s'il essayait de protester, ils ne feraient que perdre plus de temps à en discuter. Hermione regarda sa montre de nouveau. "On va dire que nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure et demie, qu'on ait quelque chose sur Ginny ou pas."

"Et si nous avons des problèmes ?"

"Croise les doigts et garde espoir," dit Hermione sèchement. "Écoutez, si l'un de nous est en retard au rendez-vous, les autres partirons. Pas d'héroïsme, d'accord ?" Son ton était très ferme alors qu'elle disait ça. "Nous partons et trouvons un moyen de prévenir Dumbledore."

"Oui, d'accord," répondit Harry, bien qu'il sache que si quelque chose arrivait à Ron ou Hermione, il ne partirait jamais sans eux. Il n'allait pas non plus quitter cet endroit sans Ginny, mais il ne partagea pas ces pensées. Il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione savait ce qui lui passait par la tête de toute façon et il l'empêchait simplement de faire des recommandations supplémentaires.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les murs extérieurs et la barbacane jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la cour intérieure, s'attendant à être défiés à tout moment -- Harry pouvait garder sa baguette levée étant donné qu'il était caché par la cape d'invisibilité -- mais l'endroit avait l'air désert. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient des touristes, admirant la vue.

Harry les quitta, cherchant l'entrée de la partie habitée du château. Il pouvait regarder à droite à présent, et il vit deux tours au dessus de lui -- une troisième se trouvait juste devant lui -- leurs fenêtres n'étaient que des fentes dans les murs de quatre pieds d'épaisseur. Mais toutes les fenêtres avaient l'air sans vie. Il n'y avait rien qui laissait supposer que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Cette pensée procura à Harry un sentiment étrange, déstabilisant. Quelque chose manquait.

Il se tint au mur pour trouver son chemin quand tout d'un coup il n'y eut plus rien, et il passa par une ouverture. Ça ressemblait beaucoup au fait de passer à travers la barrière à Kings Cross. Il se retrouva dans un petit couloir qui menait à une grande salle. Là-bas il pouvait voir une ou deux personnes, à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors l'endroit n'était pas aussi désert qu'il en avait l'air apparemment; et pourtant ça ne grouillait pas de partisans de Voldemort, non plus. Une fois de plus Harry se demanda ce qui se passait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'attendre des visiteurs. Apparemment personne ne surveillait la partie publique du château. L'avait-on envoyé sur une fausse piste ?

À la gauche d'Harry se trouvait un escalier qui longeait un des murs, il le monta, arrivant à une galerie, qui surplombait la grande salle. Il pouvait voir des couloirs partant de la galerie, menant sans doute à d'autres parties du château. Il en choisit un au hasard et se retrouva rapidement en train de monter dans l'une des trois tours qu'il avait vu d'en bas. Il n'y avait pas de signe de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'escalier. Harry savait que si Ginny était là, elle devait être gardée d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il monta jusqu'en haut de la tour pour en être sûr. Les escaliers débouchaient sur une pièce, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et la pièce était vide. Avant de redescendre les escaliers, il regarda par la fenêtre dans la cour intérieure. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas en vue, et il espérait qu'ils avaient trouvé le chemin menant aux cavernes.

Harry était presque arrivé au niveau de la galerie quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se figea à l'endroit où il se tenait dans la cage d'escalier, effrayé à l'idée d'être découvert et fait prisonnier. Les escaliers étaient étroits, et si la personne qui était là décidait de monter, Harry ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour se cacher; il était peut-être invisible, mais il était toujours solide.

Une personne passa, et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais il avait aussi entrevu un visage, qui lui semblait familier. Il le suivit silencieusement, faisant marcher son esprit. Il se dit que s'il pouvait voir la personne de face, il saurait qui c'était.

Finalement, Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, et il n'eut pas non plus à voir le visage de la personne. L'homme s'éloignait de la galerie et de la grande salle. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il se dit que ce corridor devait les emmener vers d'autres tours. Il fit une halte, alors que la personne qu'il suivait s'arrêtait sur le pas d'une porte. Il put entendre une incantation ou un mot de passe marmonné, et la porte pivota. Mais quelqu'un d'autre émergea presque immédiatement, et Harry put entendre les deux personnes parler à voix basse. Il s'approcha un peu pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

"Combien de temps allez-vous la laisser ici ?" dit une voix.

"Jusqu'à ce que sa Seigneurie l'appelle de nouveau. Ça ne devrait pas être très long."

"Elle devrait avoir droit à plus de temps pour récupérer."

"Qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous, Macnair ?"

Macnair ! Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi l'homme avait eu l'air familier. Il se rappela de lui quand il l'avait vu en troisième année. Il pensait alors que Macnair n'était qu'un employé du Ministère envoyé pour exécuter Buck. Il se souvint aussi de l'année suivante quand Voldemort était revenu et qu'il avait appelé ses serviteurs. Macnair avait été présent à ce moment-là, aussi.

"Ça m'est égal," disait Macnair, "c'est juste qu'il l'exploite trop. Elle ne pourra pas être capable de faire ce qu'il veut qu'elle fasse si elle est aussi épuisée."

"Elle est endormie pour l'instant. Elle devrait en profiter."

Une troisième voix cria quelque chose de plus loin dans le passage, et les deux hommes se déplacèrent. Harry courut vers la porte où ils avaient parlé et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais c'était fermé. Il était sûr que ça menait à l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny, et il jura, frustré. Levant sa baguette, il essaya, "Alohomora," mais ça ne marcha pas non plus. Il était certain qu'Hermione connaissait d'autres sorts qui pourraient ouvrir la porte, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller la chercher maintenant. Puis il pensa aux jumeaux qui lui avaient appris à forcer une porte avec une épingle à cheveux, mais il avait quelque chose de mieux que ça. Il avait emmené le prototype de Passe-partout qu'ils avaient inventé.

Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. Même s'il portait la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle resterait en place pendant qu'il chercherait dans son sac à dos. Le corridor resta vide, et Harry sortit le Passe-partout et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

D'autres marches grimpaient ensuite dans une autre tour. Harry expérimentait une autre poussée d'adrénaline, étant donné qu'il était sûr d'avoir presque atteint son but à présent, et il dut se forcer à monter les marches silencieusement. Il devait y avoir une personne qui gardait Ginny. Il y en avait peut-être plusieurs.

Ça lui prit un bon moment pour atteindre le sommet. Cette tour était beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'il avait déjà visité. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû apporter son Éclair de feu, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu s'échapper rapidement grâce à ça -- s'il y avait une fenêtre assez large à portée de main dans tous les cas.

Quand il sentit que ses genoux allaient le lâcher les escaliers s'arrêtèrent, et il se trouva face à une autre porte verrouillée. Le Passe-partout lui servit une fois de plus, et Harry entra en trombe dans la pièce, sa baguette prête, au cas où il y aurait un autre garde, mais, cette pièce, elle aussi, eu l'air vide tout d'abord. Harry se retourna, déçu, résigné à redescendre de nouveau.

Puis il vit Ginny. Elle était étendue sur le sol de pierre, son corps partiellement caché par la porte ouverte. Elle lui tournait le dos, et ses cheveux étaient éparpillés, couvrant sa figure. Elle restait totalement immobile, et Harry se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise. Il fit tomber sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita vers elle.

"Ginny, réveille-toi," appela-t-il doucement, le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé l'emplissant finalement, alors qu'il la retournait. Puis sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'il remarqua sa pâleur et les cernes violet foncé sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air au moins aussi mal que l'été dernier, mais c'était impossible. Elle n'avait été ici que pour vingt-quatre heures, environ. Ils n'avaient pas pu la forcer à fabriquer un talisman dans un temps aussi court, si ?

Il la secoua doucement et l'appela de nouveau, mais elle resta étendue sans réagir. "Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !" cria-t-il plus désespérément, puis il se figea, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans son esprit il pouvait voir une petite, pâle fille de douze ans sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets. Il se secoua. Elle était seulement endormie ; l'autre sorcier l'avait dit à Macnair.

Il s'assit sur le sol et la tira pour la mettre sur ses genoux. D'une main tremblante, il écarta tendrement ses cheveux avant de mettre sa main tout contre son visage et de frotter son pouce sur sa joue. Ses paupières battirent, et il reprit courage.

"Allez, Ginny, tu dois te réveiller pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici. Tu pourras dormir autant que tu voudras quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard."

Elle leva une main et le repoussa légèrement. "Va t'en," marmonna-t-elle.

Harry eut envie de rire bien fort, malgré tout ce qui se passait, quand il entendit ces mots. Il souleva sa forme molle et la tint contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre son front. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de la réveiller, pourtant, et vite. Il lui serait impossible de la porter jusqu'en bas puis à l'extérieur. Il tomberait probablement et leur casserait leurs colonnes vertébrales à tous deux.

Il attrapa sa baguette, se demanda si un sort "Enervatum" marcherait sur quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été figé magiquement, quand il entendit quelqu'un monter les marches. Le coeur battant, il pointa sa baguette vers la cape d'invisibilité à la place.

"Accio !"

Il fit rapidement glisser Ginny sur le sol de nouveau, ferma sa cape et se tint derrière la porte. Trop tard, il se souvint que cette porte avait été fermée et verrouillée. Qui que soit la personne qui allait entrer, elle saurait que quelque chose s'était produit. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette.

L'instant suivant, Macnair entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui d'un air soupçonneux. Harry savait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, et il ne bougea pas, espérant que Macnair partirait pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Puis Harry vit que Macnair tenait quelque chose dans sa main, une coupe, et qu'il y avait sûrement une potion à l'intérieur. Macnair avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers Ginny.

Harry devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant. Mais la porte l'empêcherait de tirer directement vers Macnair. Il devait faire un pas sur le côté d'abord. Macnair devait avoir une ouïe très développée, ou ça ou alors il soupçonnait que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà dans la pièce. Dans tous les cas, quand Harry cria, "Stupéfix !" Macnair évita le sort, faisant tomber le contenu de la coupe sur sa robe. Alors il se tourna vers Harry, la baguette levée, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il ne portait pas de cape d'invisibilité du tout.

"Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !"

Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité, gardant sa baguette fixée sur Macnair. Les yeux de l'autre homme s'agrandirent légèrement, mais à part cela il ne montra pas d'autre signe de surprise. "Potter. Heureux de vous trouver là."

Harry garda son regard rivé sur Macnair. "Je ramène Ginny à Poudlard avec moi," commença-t-il, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. Puis subitement il cria,

"Expelliarmus !"

Une fois de plus, Macnair s'écarta, comme une chauve-souris, avec plus d'agilité qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

"Petrificus Totalus !"

Le sort rebondit sur Harry, le faisant vaciller, et Macnair eut vraiment l'air ébahi à ce moment là.

"Expelliarmus !" cria Harry de nouveau, alors qu'il retrouvait l'équilibre, et il attrapa la baguette de l'autre homme dans sa main.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour figer son opposant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire l'incantation, Macnair dit quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu. "Dumbledore vous laisse toujours franchir les limites, à ce que je vois."

Harry le regarda alors que les mots cheminaient dans son esprit. C'était quelque chose de très étrange d'entendre Macnair dire ça. En fait, ça rappelait étrangement quelque chose que le Professeur Rogue avait dit un jour à son propos.


	15. Chapitre Quinze

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : 1 mile = 1.609 kilomètres ; les commentaires de l'auteure sont rapportées entre crochets []

****

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de reviewer.  
_alana chantelune : _Tu aura la réponse à ta première question dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le compliment. Le pseudo de l'auteur est Ashwinder et elle lit les reviews, mais si tu tiens à lui envoyer un mail, son adresse est tartanboxers@gryffindortower.net Tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte en anglais pour lui parler, comme je l'ai déjà dit elle lit les reviews et c'est une super beta-reader, elle parle aussi français ! Merci d'avoir mis Ginny's Gift dans tes fics préférées. [En effet, je suis bilingue, alors si quelqu'un veut m'envoyer un mot en français, j'en serai contente.]

__

Fleur : Ton voeu est exaucé.

__

solla : Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais encore devoir te remercier, tu me soutiens depuis super longtemps et en plus tu me fais des compliments qui me remontent le moral. En attendant, merci beaucoup.

__

Céline : Tu as trouvé un bon moyen pour être mentionnée cette fois-ci. En effet j'aurais sûrement pu trouver quelque chose de mieux que "dit-il silencieusement", mais je suis sûre que tu m'as comprise, et ce n'est pas facile de traduire autant de pages chaque semaine. Merci pour le compliment. 

__

Wynzar : La voilà la suite, je suis sûre que l'auteure a beaucoup apprécié ton enthousiasme. [Et oui…]

__

Olivier : Tu me poses une colle. Peut-être que l'auteure a une opinion sur le sujet. Il est possible qu'ils risquent de ne plus savoir laquelle est la vraie baguette. De plus, l'expelliarmus marche pour la vraie baguette, ça pourrait ne pas emporter le bout de bois. Et puis les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas tous se promener toujours avec un mouchoir et un bout de bois sous prétexte qu'Harry Potter est dans le pays ! [Oui, c'est une bonne réponse. En plus je ne suis pas certaine qu'un mouchoir soit suffisant pour empêcher le mangemort de se faire emporter aussi. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'on transforme un objet en Portoloin, il faut transformer l'objet au complet, et non juste une partie de cet objet. Je crois cependant que l'expelliarmus marche sur n'importe quel objet et non seulement sur les baguettes. Il y a un exemple de ça dans la série, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'arrive pas a m'en souvenir pour l'instant.]

__

Lyra : Merci beaucoup chère folle, en fait, es-tu sûre que tu ne te prends pas pour Voldemort ?

__

Pomfresh : Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Quinze

Harry continua à regarder Macnair, sans voix. Il se dit que l'autre sorcier essayait seulement de l'embrouiller, de le déstabiliser, mais autre chose frappa Harry en plus de la déclaration étrange que Macnair venait de faire. C'était l'inquiétude qu'il avait manifesté pour Ginny plus tôt. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Macnair était un bourreau ; il était supposé avoir le sang froid. Mais, selon Harry, c'était la même chose pour le professeur Rogue. Harry se donna une claque mentale. Il devait agir maintenant, pendant qu'il avait le dessus, s'il voulait sortir Ginny d'ici.

"Appréciez-vous les cours de Potions cette année ?" dit Macnair avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait exactement quel sorte de caractère avait Mundungus Fletcher. Cela aiguisa les soupçons d'Harry une fois de plus. Macnair essayait-il de lui dire que Fletcher était du côté de Voldemort ? Que Fletcher était responsable du fait que Ginny soit ici ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, ça non plus. Pourquoi délivrer ce genre d'information volontairement ? Mais aussi, si c'était vraiment Rogue, et que Fletcher était du côté de Dumbledore, cela aurait du sens, alors. Harry avait besoin de réponses à présent.

"À quoi jouez-vous ?" lui demanda Harry.

"J'essaye de vous empêcher de me figer avant que j'ai eu une chance de m'expliquer." Il avait l'air très impatient.

"Expliquer quoi ? Que vous êtes vraiment le professeur Rogue ? Je ne crois pas..."

"Je _suis _le Professeur Rogue," dit Macnair rapidement, ses lèvres bougeant à peine, interrompant Harry.

Harry se dit qu'il ne devrait pas croire cet homme, qu'il devrait simplement figer Macnair pour se débarrasser de ce problème. Les Mangemorts étaient sûrement entraînés à embrouiller leurs opposants, et Macnair venait juste de trouver une très bonne façon de déstabiliser Harry. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. "Prouvez-le."

"L'année dernière en cours de Potions, vous avez reçu une détention que je vous ai donné parce que votre solution de récurage à explosé et à éclaboussé tout le cachot."

Harry se dit que cela avait été prononcé bien trop vite, comme si l'histoire avait été toute prête. "Malefoy aurait pu vous raconter ça. C'est lui qui a ajouté une cuillerée supplémentaire de sang de dragon dans mon chaudron alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Ron l'a vu le faire juste avant que tout n'explose."

L'expression du sorcier plus âgé était très suffisante. "Je sais. Je l'ai vu le faire, moi aussi. Mais, voyez-vous, ça ne me servirait pas à grand-chose de donner une détention au fils de Lucius Malefoy. Vous, d'un autre côté..."

Il s'arrêta alors qu'Harry levait sa baguette, réalisant peut-être que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment de dénigrer Harry. "Si vous êtes vraiment le professeur Rogue, vous pouvez me dire quelle note j'ai eu à mon examen de Potions l'année dernière."

"Savez-vous combien d'élèves j'ai ? Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que je me rappelle de votre note ?" La façon dont il dit cela fit penser Harry qu'il se souvenait effectivement de la note d'Harry et qu'il cherchait seulement un moyen plus subtil de le faire marcher. Cela plus qu'autre chose convainquit Harry que c'était vraiment Rogue.

"Je parie que vous connaissez celle d'Hermione."

"Ça ce n'est pas difficile. Elle a eu la note la plus haute de toutes," proféra-t-il. "Quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent." Il parlait comme s'il enviait une note aussi haute, mais Harry était sûr qu'avec n'importe quel autre professeur, la note serait encore plus impressionante . "Vous, Potter," continua-t-il, "n'avez réussi à obtenir qu'un maigre soixante-douze pour-cent, si je me souviens bien."

Harry baissa lentement sa baguette, mais resta aux aguets au cas où il se serait trompé. Il savait que seul le professeur Rogue aurait pu avoir accès à ce genre d'information, mais il avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Allez-vous me rendre ma baguette ?" demanda Rogue, croissant ses bras sur son torse.

"Pas encore," répliqua Harry, et il pensa entendre Rogue dire quelque chose à propos du fait que de prendre trop de précautions n'était pas un comportement très Gryffondor dans sa barbe. Pour un peu on aurait pu croire que Rogue était impressionné. "Je veux une explication d'abord. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération. "Fermez la porte," ordonna-t-il d'un air concis. Harry s'exécuta.

"Ça va devoir être rapide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'elle soit appelée de nouveau." Il fit un signe de la tête vers Ginny, qui était toujours étendue par terre, inconsciente de tout ce qui se passait.

"Qu'ont-ils fait pour la fatiguer autant ?" Ginny était partie de Poudlard depuis environ vingt-quatre heures à présent, et Harry ne pensait pas que c'était assez longtemps pour qu'elle fabrique un cristal.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Macnair faisait partie des privilégiés, mais Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Il le traitait comme un domestique et ne lui disait pas tout." Son ton était très revêche, et Harry supposa qu'il n'était pas content d'avoir à se lancer dans toutes ces explications.

Harry était surpris d'entendre Rogue parler de Macnair au passé. "Faisait ?" demanda-t-il.

Rogue acquiesça rapidement. "Le vrai Macnair est mort, mais apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas encore découvert. Quand j'ai pris la place de Macnair, personne ne s'en ait rendu compte."

"Comment arrivez vous à faire ça ? Vous avez besoin de lui vivant pour continuer à faire du Polynectar."

"Cela serait vrai si j'utilisais du Polynectar. Ce n'est pas le cas." Il sourit lentement, de la fierté évidente dans son expression. "J'ai développé quelque chose d'un peu plus permanent que ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en reprendre toutes les heures, et la personne que je remplace n'a pas besoin d'être vivante pour me fournir des parties de son corps. C'est classé top secret..."

Harry eut l'impression que Rogue frissonna légèrement. Il se demanda comment une potion de ce genre pouvait être faite pour se transformer spécifiquement en quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui était mort. Il pouvait penser à quelques manières, aucune n'étant agréable, alors il préféra ne pas poser la question. À la place il demanda autre chose. "Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous êtes coincé comme ça ? Avec l'apparence de Macnair, je veux dire."

Rogue haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Personne n'avait jamais essayé ça avant. Ça pourrait disparaître demain pour ce que j'en sais."

Harry fixa Rogue. Il prenait un très gros risque. En tant que Severus Rogue, sa vie était déjà perdue parce qu'il n'était pas resté un Mangemort loyal. Harry se souvint de la nuit ou Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps et avait appelé ses serviteurs. "Un autre m'a quitté définitivement..." avait dit Voldemort. "Il sera tué, bien entendu." Harry avait toutes les raisons de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été en train de parler de Rogue.

Maintenant sa vie courait deux fois plus de risques. S'il était attrapé en train d'espionner, Harry n'avait pas envie de penser à la façon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait pour punir Rogue. Le Sortilège de la Mort serait bien trop rapide. Malgré la haine qu'Harry et Rogue éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, Harry ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive à cet homme. Rogue rencontra le regard d'Harry et hocha la tête une fois, en un mouvement rapide. Harry avait l'impression que son ancien Maître de Potions avait lu ses pensées.

"Alors vous voyez, Potter," continua Rogue, "nous devons faire attention à notre façon de faire. Si vous allez ramener Miss Weasley à Poudlard avec vous, vous allez devoir faire vite."

Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec ça. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps de toute façon. Ron et Hermione m'attendent à..."

"_Quoi _?" siffla Rogue, et d'une certaine manière c'était plus efficace pour exprimer ses émotions que s'il avait crié. Il jura dans des termes très appuyés. "J'aurais dû me douter que vous amèneriez vos deux acolytes ! Cette note vous disait de venir seul !"

"Comment êtes-vous au courant ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé," grinça Rogue, comme si cela aurait dû être évident.

"_Vous_ l'avez envoyée," répéta Harry d'un air abruti. Cela expliquait le manque de vigilance autour du château, en tout cas. Aucun des Mangemorts ne savait pour la note, et ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'Harry vienne ici. "Si vous l'avez envoyée, vous devriez me connaître assez bien pour savoir que je montrerai cette note à Ron et Hermione. En tout cas, ils étaient avec moi quand je l'ai reçue. Nous savions déjà que Ginny avait disparu."

"Je devais trouver un moyen de faire sortir Miss Weasley d'ici sans trop compromettre ma position. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre noblesse pour venir chercher la soeur de votre ami. Vous êtes exactement comme votre père." La façon dont il dit cela fit comprendre à Harry que dans sa bouche ce n'était pas un compliment. "Mais je comptais aussi sur le fait que Granger voudrais directement aller en parler à Dumbledore et l'informer. Apparemment je l'ai mal jugée."

"Alors pourquoi faire quelque chose d'aussi crypté ?"

"Au cas où ça aurait été intercepté. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir l'air de lancer Dumbledore sur la piste. En même temps, si ça _avait été _intercepté, j'aurais pu prétendre que j'essayais de vous amener ici comme une prime supplémentaire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui fait d'elle une personne aussi recherchée ?"

"Les Mangemorts ont appris qu'elle vous avait fabriqué un talisman qui fonctionne. Ils veulent qu'elle en fasse un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Mais comment sont-ils au courant de ça ?" protesta Harry. "Personne n'est censé le savoir."

"Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont découvert, mais je pense qu'on peut présumer qu'il y a un espion à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas non plus jusqu'où ils ont été avec elle. Elle est restée avec Lucius Malefoy et ses associés depuis son arrivée hier après-midi pratiquement jusqu'à ce que je monte ici. Elle a dû les défier et refuser de coopérer, si on en juge par l'air que j'ai vu sur la figure de Malefoy. Je lui apportais une potion pour lui permettre de tenir avant qu'ils ne la rappelle."

Harry se souvint de la première potion qu'ils avaient faite en classe cette année. Ça avait l'air si loin. "La Potion Fortitude ?"

"Oui," dit-il simplement, sans aucun éloge à Harry pour s'être souvenu de ses cours de Potions.

"Et bien maintenant elle n'en aura plus besoin..."

Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. "Merde, je vais être en retard," se marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Rogue leva les sourcil ; il avait apparemment entendu. "Il y a des potions qu'on peut prendre pour améliorer à peu près tous les sens," commenta Rogue. "Une ouïe surdéveloppée peut vraiment aider quand on est un espion." Cela expliquait au moins à Harry comment Rogue avait réussi à détecter sa présence dans la pièce alors qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," continua Rogue, "Je n'en ai pas donné aux autres serviteurs."

"Écoutez, euh, Professeur, il risque d'y avoir un problème. J'étais censé retrouver Ron et Hermione en dehors des murs, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'y arrive à temps même sans Ginny. Nous avons passé un accord pour que si l'un de nous est absent au rendez-vous, les autres aillent directement voir Dumbledore."

Rogue eut l'air revêche. C'était assez étrange, en fait, de voir une expression aussi typique de Rogue sur le visage de Macnair. "Très bien. Je vais vous fabriquer un Portoloin pour que Miss Weasley et vous-même vous puissiez tous les deux être de retour à Poudlard avant que Granger et Weasley n'y arrivent. Vous pourrez les devancer..."

Il se tut, et Harry entendit rapidement le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un montant les escaliers. Rogue jura de nouveau, puis siffla, "Cachez-vous !"

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita vers l'endroit où il s'était caché près de la porte quand elle s'était ouverte. Il se rappela qu'il avait toujours la baguette de Rogue et la lui lança juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit l'instant suivant.

"Vous voilà enfin !" dit une voix revêche. "On a besoin de vous dans les cavernes immédiatement. Il y a un problème de sécurité."

Les cavernes, pensa Harry frénétiquement, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Ron et Hermione avaient été attrapés là-bas.

"J'arrive tout de suite," répliqua Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Harry entendit l'autre homme commencer à descendre les escaliers de nouveau, et Rogue avança pour le suivre. Alors qu'il passait, il regarda Harry durement, comme pour dire, "Ne faites rien de stupide." Puis il était parti.

Harry s'assit sur le sol à côté de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout, malgré toute l'activité autour d'elle. Il écouta attentivement et l'entendit respirer profondément et régulièrement. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Il souleva doucement une mèche de ses cheveux et joua avec, remarquant d'un air absent toutes les nuances de rouge : chaque mèche avait l'air d'être d'une couleur différente.

Son estomac se nouait de façon déplaisante. Tout ce dont il avait envie était de la sortir d'ici et de la ramener en sécurité à Poudlard, mais maintenant il allait devoir ronger son frein jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que ses amis allaient bien, attendant dans l'inquiétude.

Il pensa à Ginny et à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer le jour précédent. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu l'enlever. Et que lui avaient-ils fait pour l'épuiser autant ? Rogue avaient pensé qu'elle s'était battue, et Harry se souvint de quelque chose que Ron avait dit un jour, à propos du fait que personne ne pouvait la forcer à faire ce dont elle n'avait pas envie. Harry frissonna à l'idée qu'ils lui aient fait du mal, et une vague chaude de colère l'envahit. Il _devait _la sortir d'ici, et vite. Il savait qu'ils allaient revenir la chercher, et il devait être parti avant cela.

Mais il devait aussi penser à Ron et Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, non plus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Ron et Hermione créeraient une distraction pour les Mangemorts pour que Ginny ait plus de temps pour récupérer. Puis il s'en voulut à lui-même d'avoir eu une pensée aussi inhumaine. Non. Eux, parmi les quatre, devaient s'échapper de cet endroit aussi rapidement que possible et sans trahir Rogue. Cela avait l'air impossible.

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué. Il avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, et il avait marché des miles dans le froid. Il s'étira sur le sol à côté de Ginny, s'assurant qu'il était toujours couvert par la cape d'invisibilité, et mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se pelotonna contre lui. C'était comme s'ils avaient été créés pour être l'un contre l'autre. Harry s'assoupit malgré la pierre froide sur laquelle ils étaient tous deux couchés.

*

Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il faisait noir dans la pièce maintenant. Ginny était toujours endormie à côté de lui, mais à un moment elle avait changé de position et mit sa tête sur son torse. Harry resta étendu là un moment et se gronda de s'être endormi. Quelqu'un aurait pu entrer et le découvrir, et une situation déjà mauvaise serait devenue bien pire. Il se glissa de sous Ginny et se leva, l'entendant murmurer quelque chose et bouger un moment avant de se positionner de nouveau.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers, et Harry reprit position près de la porte. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, Harry décida qu'il le figerait et irait chercher Ron et Hermione, mais il se rendit compte que ça voudrait dire abandonner Ginny. Il murmura quelques mots bien choisis. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

"J'ai entendu ça, Potter," dit une voix doucereuse. "Vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse pas retirer de points ici, parce que vous me tentez."

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi sûr que Rogue n'avait pas le sens de l'humour, il aurait pu croire que Rogue le taquinait. "Ce n'est pas drôle," grinça Harry. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Vos deux acolytes se sont fait attraper. Je pensait que Granger était plus intelligente que ça, mais Weasley est trop vif..."

"Où sont-ils ?" interrompit Harry, sentant son coeur tomber alors que ses peurs étaient confirmées. Il se demanda si la femme de la ferme avait dit à quelqu'un du château qu'il y avait des visiteurs. "Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?"

"Ils sont enfermés dans les cachots, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Malefoy a envoyé tous ses valets à votre recherche. Apparemment ils n'ont encore trouvé aucune trace de vous, mais vous allez devoir faire attention. Ils savent que si Granger et Weasley sont là, vous ne devez pas être très loin. Je ne pense pas que cela ait traversé l'esprit de l'un de vous. Ils ont aussi compris que vous aviez été alerté que vous pourriez trouver Miss Weasley ici étant donné que vous êtes arrivés aussi vite." Rogue fit une pause alors qu'Harry absorbait les mots.

"Ont-ils..." commença Harry.

"Ils ne savent pas qui vous a mis sur la piste, et Granger et Weasley ne peuvent pas le leur dire, étant donné qu'ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes." Il rit durement. "Ils pourraient boire du Veritaserum que ça ne servirait à rien. Vous, d'un autre côté, vous pourriez leur dire un certain nombre de choses qui les intéresseraient." Rogue fit un pas vers Harry, ayant soudainement l'air assez sinistre dans le faible rai de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce. "Vous devez faire très, très attention si vous voulez sortir vos amis d'ici," continua Rogue. "Malefoy aura bientôt fini avec eux, et quand ce sera le cas, il voudra de nouveau voir Miss Weasley. Quand elle sera sortie d'ici, je vous suggère vivement d'aller libérer Granger et Weasley. Je vous fabriquerai un Portoloin qui vous ramènera tous les trois à Poudlard."

"Non !" dit Harry aussi fort qu'il l'osa. Ils avaient parlé en chuchotant jusqu'à maintenant. "Je ne pars pas sans Ginny."

"Je m'assurerais que Miss Weasley est renvoyée à Poudlard saine et sauve."

"_Non !" _dit de nouveau Harry plus catégoriquement.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça," siffla Rogue. "Ils viennent la chercher." On pouvait à présent entendre d'autres pas s'approcher, et Rogue abaissa sa voix jusqu'au plus faible murmure. "Ne faites _rien_ pour les arrêter maintenant." Les mots furent énoncés clairement, et Harry pensa voir les yeux de Rogue briller.

Harry avait vraiment envie de désobéir, mais il savait que Rogue avait raison. Si les Mangemorts découvraient qu'il était resté ici tout ce temps, les soupçons se tourneraient vers "Macnair". Harry ne voulait pas se sentir responsable des conséquences si les serviteurs de Voldemort découvraient le subterfuge de Rogue à cause de lui.

Il dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour se tenir là silencieusement alors que plusieurs hommes entraient dans la pièce et remettaient abruptement Ginny sur ses pieds. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un instant avant qu'elle ne retombe par terre en un tas. Un des individus se tourna vers Rogue.

"Je croyais que vous deviez lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle reste éveillée."

"J'ai essayé plus tôt, mais elle s'est débattue. Finalement tout a coulé sur ma robe à la place." Harry était stupéfié du changement d'aptitude de Rogue. C'était subtile et pourtant tangible. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son professeur de Potions pourrait être un aussi bon acteur.

"Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain matin," suggérait Rogue.

"Sa Seigneurie insiste pour le faire maintenant," répondit l'autre. Harry dut présumer que "Sa Seigneurie" faisait référence à Lucius Malefoy, et il trouva le titre assez ridicule.

Il se demanda ce que Voldemort pensait de cette appellation, s'il la connaissait effectivement. "Nous ne devons plus perdre de temps. Si les amis de Potter l'ont trouvée aussi rapidement, Dumbledore ne doit pas être très loin derrière, si ?"

Il fit signe à l'un des autres, qui souleva Ginny et la balança par-dessus son épaule d'où elle pendait comme une poupée de chiffon. Quand ils furent partis, Harry tourna en rond dans la pièce, brûlant de colère au vu de la façon dont ils la traitaient.

Après quelques minutes, il fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez loin pour qu'il puisse s'aventurer lui-même dans les escaliers. Il n'avait aucune idée de la durée pendant laquelle ils allaient la garder cette fois-ci -- bien qu'apparemment ils l'avaient gardé éveillée pendant vingt-quatre heures la fois précédente -- mais il se dit qu'il aurait assez de temps pour se repérer et trouver les cachots. S'il arrivait à faire sortir Ron et Hermione, ce serait déjà une chose de faite. Peut-être qu'ils auraient des idées sur la façon de sauver Ginny. Il pourrait leur dire qu'ils avaient un allié parmi les valets de Lucius...

Mais au moment même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le leur dire. S'ils étaient attrapés de nouveau et qu'on leur donnait du Veritaserum, ce serait la fin pour Rogue, et ce serait de sa faute. Avec toute l'histoire entre Rogue et lui, c'était étrange en fait d'avoir le sentiment qu'il devait protéger cet homme, mais Harry se dit que Rogue avait dû ressentir la même chose pendant la première année d'Harry quand il avait protégé Harry du Professeur Quirrell.

Harry réussit à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle sans incident, mais à présent il était perdu. Ron et Hermione étaient enfermés dans les cachots, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de les retrouver. D'un air morose, il pensa à la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait laissé dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Pas que cette carte en particulier aurait pu l'aider ici, mais quelque chose de similaire lui aurait sûrement été très utile.

Le château avait l'air très désert, comme auparavant, et Harry soupçonnait que la plupart des habitants étaient impliqués dans ce qu'ils faisaient à Ginny ou le cherchaient. Il se dit que même s'il arrivait à localiser Ron et Hermione ils seraient sous bonne garde, et ce serait difficile pour lui de les libérer sans se faire remarquer. Pendant un moment il pensa à localiser Ginny à la place, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup, non plus. Il serait simplement obligé de se tenir à côté et de regarder ce qu'elle endurait, tout en devant faire en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention pour ne pas être capturé à son tour. Plus que tout autre chose, il ne devait pas laisser cela se produire.

Il se résigna à commencer à un bout de la grande salle et à essayer méthodiquement tous les passages et les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de se rendre aux cachots. Heureusement, le château était loin d'être aussi grand que Poudlard, ou il n'aurait même pas envisagé de faire ça. Il faisait attention à être aussi silencieux que possible, mais même ainsi il failli tout compromettre quand il ouvrit une porte et qu'il trouva quelqu'un derrière. Heureusement pour Harry, la personne tournait le dos, et elle avait l'air de raccommoder une paire de chaussettes. Harry laissa échapper une longue respiration et réprima une envie de rire alors qu'il repartait.

À un moment il arriva à un endroit où Rogue se tenait devant une porte et il se dit que c'était sûrement là que Ginny était gardée. Tout était très silencieux, et Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit un très bon signe. Il continua à marcher.

Finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, des marches qui descendaient. Il les emprunta, se dirigeant plus encore vers la base du château. Il aboutit dans un passage sombre éclairé seulement par une faible lueur de torche. Il fit une pause avant de continuer, se demandant combien de personnes devaient garder Ron et Hermione.

Un son lui parvint de plus loin dans le passage, le faisant se figer et faisant cogner son coeur contre sa poitrine. Quelqu'un approchait. Non, c'était plus qu'une personne, et apparemment elles traînaient quelque chose de lourd. Harry se colla au mur : le passage était étroit, et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être détecté.

Bientôt il vit deux personnes approcher, en traînant une troisième derrière eux. Alors qu'elles passaient, Harry au un aperçu de cheveux roux et réalisa avec une panique grandissante que c'était Ron et qu'il était inconscient -- ou du moins c'est ce qu'Harry espérait ardemment.

Il hésita, déchiré une fois de plus. Devait-il suivre Ron ou essayer de trouver Hermione ? Hermione était-elle même seulement là, où avait-elle été emmenée plus tôt alors qu'il explorait l'étage supérieur ? L'aventure entière n'avait été qu'une suite de frustrations. Ou bien il lui était totalement impossible d'agir comme il le voulait, ou bien il était obligé de choisir entre deux mauvaises solutions, en décidant laquelle était la moins mauvaise. Il se dit que ça prendrait moins de temps de vérifier et de voir si Hermione était là que de suivre Ron et de se rendre compte qu'il était obligé de revenir pour Hermione.

Il courut le long du passage, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il remarque une porte fermée parmi toutes les autres ouvertes dans le passage. Apparemment il n'y avait pas d'autres gardes. Il utilisa le Passe-partout sur la porte, sans même s'ennuyer avec de la magie.

Il y avait une forme sur le sol. Elle bougea alors que la porte pivotait, et Harry pouvait difficilement reconnaître la figure d'Hermione dans la lueur de la torche. La faible lumière était suffisante pour révéler qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Qui est-là ?" vibra-t-elle.

Harry courut vers elle. "Chut, Hermione, c'est moi," dit-il doucement.

"Harry !" Le nom sortit dans un sanglot.

"Hermione, nous devons rester silencieux au cas où il y aurait d'autres gardes dans les environs." Il prit le risque d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" siffla-t-elle. "Nous avions dit pas d'héroïsme."

Harry prit ses remontrances comme un signe qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je retourne à Poudlard en vous laissant ici ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait quelque chose ?"

"Tu as sûrement vu Ron il y a un instant."

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ils venaient juste de nous amener ici quand quelqu'un d'autre est venu et a dit qu'ils voulaient Ron là-haut. Puis ils l'ont figé et l'ont tiré. Avant ça ils n'ont fait que nous poser plein de questions. Ron a mené une vraie bataille avant qu'ils ne nous désarment, mais à part ça..."

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui disait tout. Il soupçonnait Hermione d'avoir pris part dans la bataille, elle aussi. "Qu'ont-ils fait de vos baguettes ?"

"Ils les ont prises. J'ai vu un des Mangemorts les mettre dans sa poche, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire s'il les a toujours."

"Très bien. Écoute. J'ai trouvé où ils gardent Ginny, sauf qu'elle n'est pas là pour le moment."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que tu as découvert pourquoi ils la voulaient ?"

"Ils savent qu'elle peut faire des talismans. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont découvert, mais ils le savent. Ils essaient de la forcer à en fabriquer un pour Voldemort. Je l'ai vu un peu, mais tout ce qu'elle veut c'est dormir."

Hermione fut silencieuse un moment ; puis elle dit lentement, "Je n'aime pas ça, Harry. Ils savaient qui nous étions quand ils nous ont capturé. S'ils essaient de forcer Ginny a faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, ils ont sûrement emmené Ron pour la convaincre de faire ce qu'ils veulent." L'estomac d'Harry se noua alors qu'Hermione continuait. "J'ai lu à propos des talismans. Ils ne marchent pas à moins que le jewel-wright en fabrique de son plein gré. Alors l'Imperium ne les aidera pas. Et ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le Doloris sur elle, ou elle ne sera pas en état de fabriquer un cristal, non plus. Ça prend beaucoup de pouvoir. Mais..."

"Mais ils pourraient torturer Ron pour la faire plier," finit Harry à sa place.

Hermione acquiesça, et Harry crut entendre sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Alors nous devons arrêter ça maintenant." Harry n'en fit pas part à Hermione, mais il savait que Lucius Malefoy et ses associés ne seraient pas contre un peu de torture de Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils l'appelleraient sûrement, non plus. "La première chose à faire est de récupérer ta baguette et celle de Ron. Reconnaîtrais-tu la personne qui les a ?"

"Oui, je crois."

"Alors viens."

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Je pense que je sais où se trouvent Ron et Ginny. Nous allons les trouver, et si nous avons de la chance, la personne qui a vos baguettes sera dans cette pièce aussi." D'après Harry, ils devraient avoir droit à ce que leur chance tourne, et il était prêt à y croire.

Il tint la cape d'invisibilité, et Hermione se leva et le rejoignit en dessous. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était aussi petit qu'en première année quand Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient cachés sous la cape. Ça les couvrait tous les deux à présent, mais c'était juste. Ils partirent ensemble vers les escaliers qui menaient hors du cachot.


	16. Chapitre Seize

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : 1 mile = 1.609 km

****

Réponses aux reviews : Comme d'habitude merci à tous.

__

Csame : J'aime beaucoup tes énigmes, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci aussi pour tous les compliments de la première review.

__

alana chantelune : Tout ce que je peux dire c'est... merci.

__

Pomfresh : Le cercle se finira dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le compliment.

__

Lunenoire : Merci d'avoir pensé à reviewer.

__

kikoo : Merci, ta review était, comment dire... joyeuse. Voilà la suite.

__

solla : En tout cas, tu excelle dans ta tâche, merci pour tout.

__

Kaorou : Voilà, tu y es.

__

Céline : C'est justement parce que moi aussi j'ai lu cette histoire et que je l'ai trouvé géniale que j'ai voulu la traduire. Heureuse que tu sois du même avis que moi.

__

Wynzar : Merci. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour mettre les chapitres en ligne assez rapidement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Seize

Harry et Hermione montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au niveau le plus important du château en faisant attention. Harry s'arrêta quand ils eurent atteint le palier. Il était sûr de se rappeler le chemin pour retourner à la porte où il avait vu Rogue, mais il voulait être certain qu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor. Il fit un signe de la tête à Hermione, et ils continuèrent ensemble le long du passage.

Alors qu'il avançaient, Harry se demanda si Rogue serait toujours à son poste à l'extérieur de la salle où il pensait pouvoir trouver Ginny. Si Rogue était toujours là, cela poserait un problème. Harry devrait trouver un moyen de le contourner sans rien révéler à Hermione.

Ils tournèrent à une autre intersection. Harry était certain que c'était le bon passage, mais il était à présent désert. Il se demanda un moment comment ils allaient réussir à trouver la bonne porte, mais ce problème fut réglé quand Harry entendit un cri étouffé.

C'était Ron, Harry en était sûr. Il crut entendre Hermione produire une sorte de son étranglé dans sa gorge, comme si elle réprimait son propre cri. En un accord tacite ils accélérèrent le pas, avançant rapidement tout droit alors qu'ils entendaient Ron crier de nouveau, sans plus tenir compte du bruit qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes faire. Ce n'était pas grave. Le passage était vide, et ils se tenaient juste devant leur but.

Harry étendit la main pour ouvrir brusquement la porte, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras le retint. Il la regarda, les sourcils levés et hocha la tête une fois. Ils étaient peut-être invisibles, mais la porte s'ouvrant tout d'un coup aurait sûrement attiré l'attention.

Il étendit la main plus doucement cette fois-ci. Ils pouvaient entendre Ron crier plus fort que jamais, et la main d'Harry trembla de colère. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et ils se glissèrent tous deux dans une salle spartiate aux murs de pierre. C'était aussi froid et humide qu'un cachot. Son regard se porta rapidement sur la scène.

Il y avait quatre Mangemorts qui tournaient le dos à la porte. Ils regardaient le centre de la pièce où se tenait Lucius Malefoy, sa baguette pointée vers Ron, qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Ginny était attachée à un pilier juste à côté, ses yeux fermés mais manifestement réveillée et incapable d'empêcher les cris d'agonie de Ron d'entrer dans ses oreilles.

Malefoy leva sa baguette, la pointant vers le plafond, et Ron resta étendu en tremblant légèrement. "Ne lui cède pas, Ginny," haleta-t-il. Sa voix était à peine audible, mais Harry entendit chaque mot distinctement dans la pièce résonnante.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux lentement, son menton se leva dans un air de défiance, mais Harry pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue.

Puis son oeil remarqua un mouvement plus loin. Quelqu'un était tapi dans l'ombre au fond de la pièce. Harry pensait que ça pouvait être Rogue, mais c'était difficile à dire.

"Toujours pas convaincue ?" ricana Malefoy. "Tu détiens le pouvoir de le sauver, tu sais, mais si tu ne te décide pas vite il sera bon pour Ste-Mangouste." Il haussa les épaules alors que Ginny le regardait en silence. "Tout ce que tu as à faire est dire le mot." Puis il se retourna vers Ron. "ENDOLORIS !"

Hermione sursauta à côté d'Harry alors que les cris recommençaient. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter en elle comme si elle était prête à passer à l'action. Il avait envie de sauter en avant lui-même, sa baguette prête, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas avant qu'ils n'aient récupéré les baguettes de Ron et d'Hermione. Il tendit une main pour retenir Hermione, pensant en faisant ça à toutes les fois où elle l'avait empêché de s'attirer des problèmes avec Drago Malefoy en le tenant par sa robe. Il commençait à la regarder pour lui communiquer silencieusement la nécessité d'attendre quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre dans le tapage.

"ARRÊTEZ ! Arrêtez ça ! Laissez partir Ron, et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !"

Malefoy baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers Ginny, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. "Je savais que vous finiriez par entendre raison." Il avait presque l'air content que Ginny ait tenu aussi longtemps. Puis il s'adressa à ses valets. "Ramenez-le au cachot. Et si vous voulez vous amuser avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, faites. Il pourra regarder."

Harry sentit une autre bouffée de colère l'envahir, mais avant même qu'il puisse penser à bouger, Hermione tira sur sa manche. Elle indiquait un des hommes de Malefoy, qui se baissait pour remettre Ron sur ses pieds. On pouvait voir deux baguettes sortant d'une poche dans sa robe. Harry pointa sa baguette vers elles et chuchota, "Accio." Les baguettes volèrent de la poche du sorcier jusqu'à la main d'Harry. Il les glissa rapidement sous la cape d'invisibilité et les tendit à Hermione, qui prit la sienne et mit celle de Ron dans sa poche. Harry ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ait remarqué.

Puis il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Ginny s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant et s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était plus. Lucius Malefoy avait disparu aussi. C'en était trop pour Harry. Une brume de colère rouge brouillait sa vue. Il enleva d'un coup la cape d'invisibilité.

"Stupéfix" cria-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui soulevait Ron s'effondra. Harry remarqua à peine le son que fit Ron alors que sa respiration sortait d'un coup. Les autres valets se tournèrent et entrèrent dans l'action.

"Expelliarmus !" hurla Harry en direction de l'un d'entre eux, mais il évita le sort.

Il chancela légèrement alors qu'un autre sort le touchait alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il fut repoussé par un éclair de lumière blanche. A côté de lui, il avait vaguement conscience d'Hermione qui évitait un sort et en lançait un autre. Un autre serviteur tomba. Harry se tourna pour faire face au Mangemort qui avait essayé de l'aveugler par le côté.

"Impedimenta !"

Le sorcier commença à bouger au ralenti. Harry lui lança alors un sort de ligotage alors qu'Hermione s'occupait du valet restant.

Il coururent tous deux vers Ron et enlevèrent le corps inerte qui était sur lui. Harry remarqua des coupures et des bleus sur la figure du Mangemort, sans doute dus à sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione plus tôt. Ron grogna.

"Oh, Ron, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"J'ai déjà été mieux," répondit-il, mais au moins sa voix avait l'air forte. "Il était temps que tu arrives ici, Harry." Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. "Mais comment as-tu su comment nous trouver Hermione et moi ? Comment est-ce que tu a même seulement su que tu devais venir nous aider ?"

"Pas le temps d'expliquer maintenant," dit Harry. "Tu peux te lever ?"

"Laisse-moi une minute."

Ils le laissèrent reprendre son souffle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur Harry et Hermione, et Hermione mit ses bras autour de lui. Harry pouvait voir comme elle serrait Ron fort, et il détourna le regard.

"Pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu où est allée Ginny ?"

Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Ron n'avait pas été en état de le faire, alors que l'attention d'Harry et d'Hermione avait été portée sur autre chose.

"Elle n'a pas pu sortir pas là où nous sommes entrés," fit remarquer Hermione. "Nous l'aurions vu passer."

"Malefoy l'a manifestement emmenée autre part. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, elle était attachée." Harry n'en fit pas part à Ron et Hermione, mais apparemment Rogue avait disparu aussi. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Rogue ait suivi Ginny et Malefoy et qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Malefoy d'arriver à ses fins.

Harry regarda vers la porte où il avait vu Rogue se cacher plus tôt. Elle était ouverte.

"Par là," dit Harry, la montrant du doigt.

"Est-ce que tu vas réussir à marcher, Ron ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui," répondit-il sombrement. "Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, si ?"

Harry ne s'ennuya même pas avec la cape d'invisibilité cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils tiennent tous les trois en dessous, et il considérait qu'il avait perdu l'élément de surprise à présent, dans tous les cas. Il la ramassa du sol là où elle était tombée, la plia et la mis dans son sac à dos. Il en avait assez de se cacher. Il avait voulu un affrontement, il en avait eu un, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Il ne prendrait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurais pas éloigné Ginny de Malefoy et qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité.

Ils passèrent par l'autre porte et se retrouvèrent dans un autre passage sombre. C'était complètement silencieux. Harry se dit qu'il devait être tard dans la nuit, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps quand il s'était assoupi plus tôt. Au moins il n'y avait personne d'autre apparemment.

Ils avancèrent, toutes baguettes dehors, mais ne rencontrèrent personne. Le passage tourna plusieurs fois et descendait régulièrement. Harry se demanda si ça les ramènerait aux cavernes où Ron et Hermione avaient étés capturés. Après un moment, Harry put voir une lumière au loin. Le passage se terminait enfin. Il accéléra le pas. Elle devait être là, il le fallait.

Il la trouva en un tas en plein milieu sur le sol d'une chambre souterraine là où se terminait le passage. Il y avait une odeur étrange, de brûlé. Malefoy était là aussi, tournant le dos à Harry, se tenant près de Ginny et sortant sa main de sa poche.

"Tu es à moi, Malefoy !" cria Harry.

Malefoy se tourna et leva sa baguette, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage. Ils commencèrent à tourner comme sur les bords d'un cercle, les yeux dans les yeux. "Harry Potter," dit Malefoy d'un air maléfique. "Ce sera un honneur pour moi de te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Expelliarmus !"

Malefoy s'écarta avec une agilité surprenante. "Franchement, Potter, ça commence a être dépassé. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi prévisible... ENDOLORIS !"

Harry se servit de ses réflexes d'Attrapeur pour éviter le sort. Il avait confiance en son talisman pour le renvoyer, mais il avait été assommé par la force de la magie la dernière fois que ce sort l'avait atteint, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça maintenant.

Alors qu'Harry retombait d'aplomb sur ses deux pieds de nouveau, il lança son attaque suivante, la dirigeant vers le sol juste devant Malefoy.

"Reducto !"

Une fois de plus Malefoy se déroba, alors qu'un large trou apparaissait dans le plancher à ses pieds. "Jeux de gamins, Potter," commenta-t-il, riant. "J'étais Attrapeur de mon temps. Tu ne le savais pas ? Drago a réussi grâce à son talent honnêtement."

Harry résista à l'envie de faire une remarque sarcastique, alors même qu'il entendait un éclat de rire incrédule venant de Ron. Lui et Hermione avaient l'air de comprendre que ceci était un duel officieux entre Harry et Lucius Malefoy, et ils restaient donc en dehors pour le moment. Mais Harry savait qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre à ses côtés si la situation l'exigeait.

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur le bout de la baguette de Malefoy. L'autre sorcier cherchait sans doute à distraire Harry avec ses commentaires continuels. Il n'essaya même pas d'éviter le sort suivant que lui lança Malefoy. Bien qu'il n'ait pas reconnu l'incantation -- il pensait que ce devait être un sort de magie Noire -- il était confiant sur le fait qu'il serait repoussé par son talisman.

Harry, à son tour, envoya un Enchantement de Conjonctivite vers Malefoy, mais une fois de plus il réussit à éviter le sort. Ses réflexes étaient vraiment énervants. Ce dernier mouvement l'amena très près de l'endroit où Ginny était étendue par terre. Harry vit ses yeux se baisser un instant, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse lancer un sort, Malefoy cria, "Serpensortia !"

Un long serpent sortit d'un bout de sa baguette et s'enroula sur le sol. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il siffla d'un air menaçant vers Ginny. Sans réfléchir, Harry ordonna au serpent de partir, mais cela laissa à Malefoy l'instant de distraction dont il avait besoin.

"ENDOLORIS "

Cette fois-ci Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, et il tomba à terre. Il se battit de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Il entendit une voix crier, comme si elle était très éloignée, et se rendit compte que c'était Malefoy. Puis il entendit quelqu'un courir, et encore des cris. Il se dit que Ron et Hermione avait dû entrer dans la bagarre.

Il continua à combattre la noirceur grandissante jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit nette. S'asseyant, il vit que deux des valets de Malefoy étaient entrés dans la pièce. Puis son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. L'un d'entre eux était Rogue. Alors même qu'il reconnaissait son ancien Maître de Potions, Rogue lança un sort dans la direction de Ron. Il arriva très loin de la cible, et Harry soupçonnait qu'il ait mal visé intentionnellement. Ron se tournait vers Rogue à présent, levant sa baguette.

"RON, NON !" cria Harry, se levant d'un coup. Ron lança à Harry un regard interrogateur. "Ne l'ensorcelle pas, Ron."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Hermione venait juste d'arriver près d'eux. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit que l'autre valet venait d'être vaincu, mais Malefoy était parti une fois de plus. Ginny, pourtant, était toujours sur le sol.

Harry rencontra le regard de Rogue. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il, ignorant la question d'Hermione.

"Il s'est échappé."

"Où ?"

"Sûrement au point de Transplanation sécurisé le plus proche."

"Et où va-t-il aller ensuite ?"

"Vous n'allez pas lui courir après, Potter !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Ron. Il s'approchait de Rogue, sa baguette levée. Rogue leva sa propre baguette, et cette fois-ci il avait l'air d'être prêt à se défendre.

"Je ne peux rien expliquer maintenant," répondit Harry rapidement, espérant désamorcer la situation. "Fais-moi simplement confiance."

"Mais c'est Macnair," protesta Ron. "Il a essayé de tuer Buck."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je vous promets que j'expliquerais tout plus tard."

Rogue pointa sa baguette vers la porte. "Claustrum !" La porte se ferma violemment, et la pièce eut l'air de rayonner d'une lumière verte, qui s'affadit après un moment.

Ron avait l'air alarmé à présent. "Tu vas nous expliquer ça ?"

"Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être," lui dit Harry. "Accepte simplement ça pour l'instant. Je ne peux rien dire de plus sans mettre quelqu'un en danger alors que je préférerais l'éviter." Il se rendit compte que les mots étaient vrais alors qu'il les disait, mais Harry refusa de regarder vers Rogue, alors même qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme plus âgé posé sur lui.

"Vous devez tous sortir d'ici maintenant," dit durement Rogue.

"Et comment sommes-nous censés faire ça ?" demanda Ron obstinément. "Vous nous avez enfermés."

"J'ai seulement verrouillé la pièce pour diminuer les risques d'une autre interruption malchanceuse. Je vais vous fabriquer un Portoloin qui vous ramènera à Poudlard."

"Et comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'il ne nous amènera pas directement à Vous Savez Qui ?"

"Ron !" intervint Hermione. Elle avait apparemment décidé de faire confiance à Harry.

Rogue regarda Ron dans les yeux. "Vous ne le pouvez pas."

Harry eut envie de rire, alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Rogue briller. Il était sûr que l'autre homme s'amusait.

"Et pour Ginny ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Laissez-la se reposer. Je pense que c'est ce dont elle a le plus besoin. Madame Pomfresh pourra l'examiner quand vous rentrerez à Poudlard."

Hermione regarda Rogue d'un air vif, et Harry se demanda si Hermione n'était pas en train de comprendre qui était vraiment "Macnair".

"Donnez-moi quelque chose que je puisse utiliser," dit Rogue impatiemment. "Quelque chose d'assez gros pour que vous puissiez tous le toucher en même temps."

Harry enleva son sac à dos. "Est-ce que ça ira ?" demanda-t-il, le levant devant lui.

Rogue le prit et commença à marmonner une série de sorts au-dessus comme Hermione l'avait fait avec le livre. Est-ce que tout ça n'était arrivé qu'hier soir ? Ça semblait être une éternité. Harry espérait sincèrement que Rogue avait plus d'entraînement avec les Portoloins qu'Hermione. Il n'était pas prêt à refaire une randonnée de dix miles.

"Voilà," dit Rogue après quelques instants. "Il s'activera dans exactement cinq minutes. Vous devez vous mettre en position. J'ai seulement besoin que vous fassiez une dernière chose avant de partir."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Harry.

"Figez-moi." 

"_Quoi ?"_

"Si je suis le seul à rester non-figé dans tout ça, vous ne pensez pas que ça aura l'air suspect ?"

"Revenez à Poudlard avec nous."

"Cela aussi aurait l'air suspect. Ce déguisement est trop pratique pour tout laisser tomber maintenant si je peux faire autrement."

Harry dut admettre qu'il avait raison. "Tu peux le faire, Ron," dit Harry.

Ron commença à sourire. "Bien entendu." Il leva sa baguette.

"Attendez !" cria Hermione. "Vous avez verrouillé la pièce. Comment est-ce qu'on pourra vous sortir d'ici ?"

Rogue acquiesça brièvement et agita sa baguette. "Finite Incantatem !" La porte s'ouvrit brusquement une fois de plus, et les murs se tintèrent de rouge un court instant. Puis il se tourna vers Ron. "Allez-y."

"Stupéfix !" Rogue s'effondra. "Bon, qui est-ce que je viens de figer ?" demanda Ron. "Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire croire que c'était Macnair."

"Je te le dirais quand nous serons de retour à l'école."

"Est-ce que j'aimerais la réponse ?"

"Oui, je pense."

Hermione lançait à Harry un regard scrutateur. "Allez," dit-elle. "Nous devons nous mettre en position."

Ils se regroupèrent autour de Ginny. Harry la souleva doucement, puis ils se tinrent tous à son sac à dos et attendirent. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry ne sente la secousse habituelle dans son nombril, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous en train de tourner dans l'espace.

*

Ils atterrirent lourdement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry se laissa intentionnellement tomber en arrière pour épargner Ginny, et son souffle fut coupé alors qu'elle tombait sur lui. Il faisait noir ; même le feu n'était plus que des cendres. Ron s'approcha et souleva Ginny de sur Harry, alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à se relever.

Ron regarda Ginny, fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?"

"Aucun de nous ne le sait, si ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. "Elle dormait quand je l'ai trouvée cet après-midi. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire."

"Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé Harry," ajouta Hermione.

Harry vit Ron bouger Ginny dans ses bras, pour la tenir plus fermement, étant donné qu'elle avait glissé un peu. Ils étaient tous épuisés. "Nous devrions peut-être attendre demain matin," suggéra Harry.

Ron secouait la tête. "Non, je veux savoir qui j'ai figé."

"Bon, et bien asseyez-vous au moins," dit Hermione. "Harry a raison, nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer."

Ron s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche, alors que les autres prenaient des fauteuils à coté. Il avait gardé une poigne ferme sur sa soeur. "Très bien, qui se faisait passer pour Macnair ?"

"C'était Rogue."

Ron resta bouche bée un moment avant d'éclater de rire. "Non, vraiment, Harry," dit-il quand il eut réussi à se calmer. "Qui était-ce ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, c'était Rogue."

"Bon, et bien comment a-t-il fait pour prendre l'apparence de Macnair ? Polynectar ?"

"Je ferais mieux de commencer par le début..." Et il raconta à Ron et Hermione comment il avait réussi à trouver Ginny endormie dans la tour et comment Rogue était entré et avait convaincu Harry de sa véritable identité.

"Rogue," dit Ron d'un air rêveur quand Harry eu terminé. "J'ai figé Rogue... Ça concurrence Drago la fouine bondissante pour la première place, c'est sûr." Puis il s'arrêta et eut l'air inquiet. "Nous devrions l'amener voir Madame Pomfresh," dit-il, indiquant Ginny.

"Rogue a dit qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle peut avoir ça ici." Harry ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Ron, mais il était réticent à laisser Ginny sortir de son champ de vision maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau là. Si elle était envoyée à l'infirmerie, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que l'infirmière lui permette de rester avec Ginny. Ici dans la Tour de Gryffondor, avec presque tous les élèves partis pour les vacances de Noël, il avait plus de chances. Il était presque sûr que les autres filles de sixième année étaient rentrées chez elles et que Ginny était la seule dans son dortoir.

À la surprise d'Harry, Hermione était d'accord avec lui. "Elle dormira mieux dans son propre lit. Nous pourrons l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh demain." Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées. "Allez, Ron, nous avons tous besoin de dormir." Elle fit un signe de la tête vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Harry se rappela que Lavande et Parvati étaient, elles aussi, rentrées pour les vacances. Il avait quelques soupçons sur le fait que le dortoir des garçons de septième année allait rester vide cette nuit.

Harry se leva et avança vers Ron. "Va avec Hermione. Je ramènerais Ginny à sa chambre."

Ron regarda Harry d'un air vif. "Et où est-ce que tu comptes passer la nuit ?"

Le visage d'Harry commença à s'enflammer, et il était heureux que ça ne se voie pas dans l'obscurité. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir sur ses intentions. "Je vais faire comme toi, Ron, je resterai avec ma petite amie." Hermione émit un couinement à cette déclaration. "Tu penses vraiment que quoi que ce soit va se produire avec elle dans cet état ?"

"Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas le cas," marmonna Ron.

"Peux-tu en dire autant ?" le défia Harry. Bien que Ron ait accepté qu'Harry et sa soeur forment un couple, c'était toujours comme si Harry et Ron faisaient un peu double emploi quand Ginny était concernée.

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas !"

"Alors ce qui se passe entre Ginny et moi ne te regarde pas non plus."

"C'est différent ! C'est ma soeur !"

"Où est la différence, Ron ? Hermione n'est peut-être pas vraiment ma soeur, mais c'est tout comme."

Ron ouvrit sa bouche et la ferma de nouveau. "Allez, Ron," intervint Hermione. "Laisse-les tranquilles."

Hermione regarda Harry pendant un long moment, et il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir directement dans son coeur. _Elle sait_, pensa-t-il. _Elle sait ce que je ressens pour Ginny._ C'était étrange, car Harry lui-même n'avait pas été conscient jusqu'à ce moment-là de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Ron autorisa Harry à prendre Ginny dans ses bras, et il la tint contre lui pendant une minute, se laissant submerger par le poids de ses émotions et s'en délectant. Puis il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard d'après lui, mais il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement contre lui, et le seul fait qu'elle respire lui redonnait espoir.

Il hésita sur le pas de la porte de son dortoir. La pièce n'était illuminée que par quelques rayons de lune qui entraient par une des fenêtres. Il ne savait pas du tout lequel des quatre lits était celui de Ginny, mais il remarqua alors une malle à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui était plus abîmée que les autres. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea dessus.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, remarquant ce qu'elle portait pour la première fois : sa cape d'hiver sur un vieux jean et un pull tricoté à la main. Mais ses vêtements avaient l'air anormalement froissés, même si elle les avait portés durant les deux derniers jours. Sa cape était sale et il y avait une grande déchirure près de l'ourlet.

Il se dit qu'elle serait plus à l'aise s'il ôtait certains de ses habits, au moins. Il savait qu'il n'oserait pas tous les enlever, mais il la dégagea de sa cape et de ses chaussures. Elle avait apparemment un autre chemisier sous son pull, alors il enleva cela aussi. Puis il s'affaira avec les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu la border convenablement.

Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et se déshabilla pour rester en T-shirt et boxers et de se glisser dans le lit avec elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'assoupir.

*

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant avec la sensation de quelque chose l'écrasant. Il ouvrit les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux du lit. Ginny était étendue à moitié sur lui, toujours inconsciente. Ses jambes étaient entrelacées avec les siennes, et il dut enlever une poignée des cheveux de la jeune fille de sa bouche. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé durant les deux derniers jours, il se sentait étrangement bien.

C'était difficile à dire, mais il pensait que la matinée devait déjà être bien avancée. Il avait sûrement manqué le petit déjeuner. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner sur le bord de la route le jour précédent. Il devait toujours rester quelque chose dans son sac à dos, et ça devrait être mangeable. La nourriture à Poudlard était enchantée pour ne pas pourrir.

Il était réticent à quitter la chaleur du lit de Ginny et à perdre leur proximité, mais il s'assit avec précaution pour ne pas la déranger. C'était sûrement mieux de la laisser dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Il essaya de courber le dos et de tourner la tête. Il avait mal à des endroits dont il ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire mal, sans doute le résultat d'avoir marché autant le jour précédent. Puis il repoussa les couvertures et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, tendant le bras pour attraper son sac à dos.

Puis le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge le fit geler sur place. Il plissa les yeux et vit qu'une tâche floue était entrée dans la pièce.

"Mets tes lunettes, Harry," dit la voix d'Hermione. Il commença à rougir. Même si Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que dormir la nuit dernière, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Harry mit ses lunettes, et la tâche se transforma en Hermione et Ron, qui avait les lèvres pincées jusqu'à former une ligne. Apparemment il avait beaucoup de mal à garder sa bouche fermée. Il regardait aussi assez durement l'état de déshabillage d'Harry, qui, d'après Harry, n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça. Harry résista à la tentation d'enlever les couvertures de sur Ginny et de lui montrer qu'elle était plus ou moins complètement habillée. À la place il attrapa son pantalon, et Hermione se tourna obligeamment pendant qu'il le mettait.

"Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à manger, étant donné que nous avons manqué le petit déjeuner ?" offrit-il, sortant les sandwichs de son sac à dos.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent tous deux sur le lit suivant, et finirent voracement les sandwichs qui restaient. Quand ils eurent fini Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hermione fit un mouvement de la tête dans sa direction. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour elle ? Nous allons devoir l'amener à l'infirmerie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et nous allons devoir raconter ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore."

"Et qu'y a-t-il à dire à Dumbledore ?" dit une voix irritée venant du couloir. "Que signifie tout cela ?"

C'était le Professeur McGonagall. Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt ou même la nuit dernière. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris aussi longtemps pour venir les voir. D'après l'histoire qu'ils lui avaient raconté hier, Ginny était supposée allait mieux. Et ils avaient été absents le reste de la journée.

"Je suis choquée de ce comportement, franchement," dit froidement le Professeur McGonagall. "Vous êtes Préfète en chef, Hermione. Je comptais sur vous pour donner le bon exemple."

Harry se dit que ce serait une bonne idée pour lui d'intervenir avant que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor décide d'enlever des points, ou pire, de révoquer le statut de Préfète en chef d'Hermione. "Je suis désolé, Professeur, tout est de ma faute. Si vous nous aidiez à amener Ginny à l'infirmerie, je pourrais tout vous expliquer, mais je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore devrait entendre ça, lui aussi."

Le Professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres. "J'aimerais entendre la version courte de l'histoire avant d'ennuyer le directeur avec ça."

Harry déglutit. "Ginny n'était pas malade hier, comme nous l'avons dit. Elle avait été enlevée par des Mangemorts. Nous ne sommes revenus ici avec elle qu'hier soir."

"Je vois," dit-elle après avoir regardé Harry sévèrement durant un long moment. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'elle explose, mais elle continua à parler doucement, et d'une certaine façon c'était presque pire que si elle avait crié. "Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous occuper vous-même du problème plutôt que d'aller en informer directement le Directeur ? Honnêtement, je sais qu'on vous a laissé beaucoup de liberté à tous les trois par le passé, mais de quitter ainsi l'école et de partir Merlin seul sait où..."

"J'ai reçu un hibou. Ça disait de n'en parler à personne. Ils voulaient que je vienne la chercher."

McGonagall avait l'air d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à dire, mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse Hermione intervint. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur. L'infirmerie ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais ensuite vous allez tous les trois directement voir le directeur."

Elle fit apparaître un brancard pour Ginny et la fit flotter dans les corridors menant à l'infirmerie. Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivirent d'un air sombre. Ils s'attendaient à ce que Dumbledore comprenne une fois qu'il saurait toute l'histoire, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de sa réaction cette fois-ci. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il repensait au dernier Halloween.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie ils furent tous surpris de trouver le Professeur Dumbledore déjà là, comme s'il les attendait. "Je vais m'occuper de ça, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Minerva," dit-il, et le professeur McGonagall se retira. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. "Je suis sûr que vous avez tous les trois pas mal de choses à me raconter, mais je pense que c'est Miss Weasley qui aura le plus de choses à nous apprendre."

Madame Pomfresh était arrivée, et Ginny fut flottée jusqu'à un des lits. L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et la fit passer au-dessus de Ginny de la tête au pieds, murmurant des sorts sur elle. Après un moment elle dit, "D'après ce que je sais, elle est seulement endormie. À part un épuisement total, je ne trouve rien de plus."

"Pourrions-nous la réveiller un petit moment ?" demanda Dumbledore. "J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de savoir quelques choses qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir me dire."

Madame Pomfresh eut l'air d'hésiter. "Seulement un petit moment."

Elle se retourna vers Ginny et marmonna quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. Ses paupières bougèrent un instant puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle les regarda tous, une expression de surprise apparaissant sur son visage. "Que... que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?"

Dumbledore eut l'air très inquiet. "Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle se concentrait un moment. "La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'allais à Pré-au-Lard..." Elle s'arrêta et rougit alors qu'elle rencontrait le regard d'Harry. "Je t'ai pris ta carte et ta cape d'invisibilité. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir demandé, mais ça devait être une surprise..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny," lui dit Harry, s'approchant un peu plus et prenant sa main. Elle était chaude, et sa poigne était ferme. "Nous avons pu te ramener saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"De quoi parles-tu ? Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était quelques courses de Noël. Mais... mais je sortais de Honeydukes, et... je ne sais plus, apparemment je ne me rappelle plus de quoi qui ai pu se passer après ça. Tout est devenu noir."

Dumbledore leva sa baguette. "Puis-je ?"

Ginny acquiesça. Dumbledore mit sa baguette contre sa tempe et marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Après quelques instants, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "C'est ce que je craignait. Sa mémoire a été modifiée. Plusieurs fois."


	17. Chapitre Dix Sept

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

__

Pomfresh : La voila la suite !

__

solla : Et bien il y avait des compliments pour tout le monde cette fois-ci ! Merci encore et encore.

__

alana chantelune : Merci pour ton mail, et pour ta review.

__

Lunenoire : Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le 'malentendu', merci.

__

Céline : Merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas près d'être fini.

__

Csame : j'adore toujours tes énigmes. Merci pour la review.

Je n'ai pas répondu à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mais je vous remercie tous, et une mention spéciale pour mes nouvelles revieweuses, _célina_, _Miya Black _et _siria Potter_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Dix Sept

"Harry, pourrais-tu t'arrêter quelques minutes ? Ça me fatigue rien que de te regarder." La voix de Ron pénétra dans les pensées d'Harry, et il arrêta de tourner en rond un moment. "C'est une bonne chose que le sol soit en pierre," continua Ron. "Tu aurais creusé un trou dans n'importe quelle autre matière."

Harry haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur. Lui, Ron et Hermione se tenaient tous dans le corridor où se trouvait l'infirmerie, et ils étaient restés là depuis que Madame Pomfresh les avait mis à la porte. Harry ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps ils attendaient. Il savait que Dumbledore était toujours à l'intérieur avec Ginny, essayant de briser les Sortilèges d'Amnésie.

Ça devait être une opération délicate. Il pouvait se rappeler de sa quatrième année quand Voldemort avait capturé Bertha Jorkins et qu'il avait brisé les Sortilèges d'Amnésie que Bartemius Croupton avait placé sur elle. Cela avait été une torture, se rappela soudainement Harry, et Bertha Jorkins n'avait plus été bonne que pour une mort rapide une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait fini avec elle. Harry frissonna. Il savait que Dumbledore ne soumettrait pas Ginny à la torture, mais si le procédé était douloureux ?

Il recommença à tourner en rond. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait de nouveau impuissant. Il aurait été heureux de prendre sur lui n'importe quelle fatigue ou douleur que Ginny pouvait ressentir en ce moment, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à part attendre. Et espérer.

Son esprit se tournait à présent vers Gilderoy Lockhart. Il avait lui-même modifié sa mémoire, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de briser le Sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui. Harry se demanda si le directeur n'avait pas simplement considéré la situation comme une justice poétique.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit finalement, et Dumbledore en émergea. Il avait l'air plus inquiet et fatigué que d'habitude. Harry s'avança vers la porte. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

Dumbledore étendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. "Elle dort en ce moment. Vous pourrez la voir plus tard."

"Elle dort ? Encore ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle ait autant envie de dormir ?" Sa voix augmentait de volume dans son désespoir.

"Du calme, Harry. Au moins j'ai réussi à briser le Sortilège d'Amnésie. J'ai pu apprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Le repos est ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment, et ça lui prendra sûrement quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se sente redevenue elle-même." Il fit une pause, et Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Tout deviendra clair le moment venu, Harry. J'aimerais vous voir tous trois dans mon bureau, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection."

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qu'il avait le plus envie de savoir. Il était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione, et ils avaient tous été longuement questionnés à propos de leurs dernières aventures. Le silence avait à présent envahi la pièce. Dumbledore était perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry supposa qu'il assemblait tous les éléments de leurs différents récits. Harry devait combattre l'envie de se lever et de se mettre à faire les cent pas.

Subitement, Dumbledore se secoua et eut l'air de sortir d'une transe. "À présent," dit-il. "Je pense avoir appris tout ce que je pouvais de vous trois et de Miss Weasley."

"Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Ginny, monsieur ?" demanda Hermione, disant à voix haute ce qu'ils avaient tous trois le plus envie de savoir.

"D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle avait seulement envie de faire quelques courses de Noël," commença Dumbledore. "Et comme il n'y avait pas de sortie officielle à Pré-au-Lard, elle a pris les choses en main toute seule, comme vous l'avez découvert quand vous l'avez suivie. Ah, les passages secrets... Je les trouvais moi aussi bien utiles quand j'étais élève, mais je ne connaissais pas l'existence de celui-là à cette époque."

Harry regarda le directeur, ébahi. Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent en le regardant.

"Quand j'étais encore élève ici, il y avait un tunnel qui menait directement aux Trois Balais. Je crois qu'il est bouché maintenant. C'était avant que Madame Rosmerta n'arrive, bien entendu, mais il y avait une barmaid assez gracieuse qui..."

Il eut l'air de se rappeler à qui il s'adressait et s'arrêta. Ron essayait de cacher un sourire, mais Harry était impatient qu'il en revienne à l'histoire.

"Bon, et bien, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le tunnel de Honeyduke's." Il n'avait pas eu l'air très surpris d'apprendre son existence quand Harry lui avait raconté comment ils avaient suivi Ginny à Pré-au-Lard, et Harry se demanda si Sirius ou Remus avaient pu lui en parler. "Miss Weasley a pris ce tunnel pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, mais elle venait juste de sortir de Honeydukes quand elle a sentit quelque chose la toucher de derrière. Un sort de Stupéfixion, sans doute, car elle a un trou noir après ça."

Hermione l'interrompit à ce moment-là. "Mais qui savait qu'elle allait à Pré-au-Lard ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait, mais elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant. D'après ce que vous dites, la personne qui l'a enlevée l'attendait déjà là-bas."

"Voilà une remarque très pertinente, Miss Granger, qui requiert qu'on y réfléchisse plus avant. Miss Weasley n'a jamais vu qui l'a figé."

Harry se souvint que Rogue avait parlé d'un espion probable à Poudlard. L'espion aurait-il pu d'une façon ou d'une autre découvrir le plan de Ginny et la prendre au piège ? Ou l'avait-on encouragée à aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Qui pouvait être l'espion ? Élève ? Professeur ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Même avec la plupart des élèves partis pour les vacances, ça n'aurait pas empêché quelqu'un d'en parler à Ginny le jour précédent. En fait, ça pourrait être l'alibi parfait. La personne qui l'avait mis sur la piste pouvait très bien prétendre avoir été chez elle quand Ginny s'était faite enlever. Il n'y avait rien non plus qui prouve que la personne qui avait capturé Ginny et l'espion ne faisaient qu'un.

"Dans tous les cas," continua Dumbledore, "quand Miss Weasley s'est réveillée elle était à Carreg Cennen, et Lucius Malefoy était là. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait un cadeau de Noël très spécial pour son maître. Un qu'elle était seule à pouvoir lui procurer."

"Mais comment Lucius Malefoy a-t-il découvert que Ginny était capable de fabriquer un talisman ?" demanda Harry. "Qui d'autre en dehors de cette pièce était au courant de ça ?"

"À moins que Miss Weasley n'en ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, personne, théoriquement."

"Ginny a déjà du mal à admettre qu'elle a un don. Ce n'est pas comme si elle en parlait autour d'elle. À qui d'autre pourrait-elle le dire ? Elle n'en a même pas parlé à ses parents."

"Nous avons un espion parmi eux, comme vous l'avez découvert; ils ont manifestement placé quelqu'un ici. Ceci est un autre problème, sur lequel nous devrons nous pencher de plus près, j'en ai peur."

Harry n'était pas encore prêt à laisser le sujet, pourtant. "Mais espion ou pas, comment l'ont-ils découvert ? Ce n'est pas comme si Ginny le leur aurait dit. Et comment auraient-ils même pu simplement savoir qu'il fallait lui demander ?"

"La réponse à cela, Harry, dépend du moment où les Mangemorts ont appris que tu possédais un talisman fonctionnel. Même s'ils ne l'ont appris que juste après Halloween, ils ont dû comprendre que c'était la raison pour laquelle le sort avait été renvoyé au Chemin de Traverse. Et où vivais-tu ? Au Terrier. Cela au moins n'aurait pas été compliqué à découvrir pour eux. Ça n'a jamais été gardé secret. Ça aurait beaucoup réduit les possibilités."

"Mais le fait qu'Harry soit entré en sa possession alors qu'il était chez les Weasley ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est l'un deux qui le lui a fabriqué," fit remarquer Hermione. Harry avait en fait reçu le collier alors qu'il était toujours à Privet Drive, mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la corriger sur ce point.

"Non, effectivement. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et par rapport à la situation financière de la famille, on peut présumer sans crainte que si un Weasley a donné ce talisman à Harry, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été acheté pour lui, mais fabriqué pour lui."

Harry lança un regard en coin un Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air très content qu'on fasse référence à la pauvreté de sa famille.

"Que ça se soit passé comme ça ou pas," continua Dumbledore, "Lucius Malefoy a découvert que Miss Weasley était une Jewel-wright, et il lui a demandé de créer un talisman pour Voldemort. Elle a tout d'abord refusé, évidemment, alors Malefoy a dû utiliser d'autres moyens pour la faire plier. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Imperium sur elle, parce que quelque chose comme ça doit avoir été fait de plein gré pour marcher." Hermione acquiesçait. "Et le Doloris était hors de question, lui aussi."

Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Rogue lui avait dit que Ginny avait défié Malefoy depuis le moment où elle était arrivée. Il parla à contre-cœur, "Ils ont dû trouver quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient utiliser contre elle. Avant que Ron, Hermione et moi nous n'arrivions, je veux dire."

"Effectivement. Ironiquement, ils ont utilisé une vieille pratique Moldue pour l'obliger à coopérer. La privation de sommeil."

"Mais elle n'est restée là-bas que vingt-quatre heures," protesta Hermione. "Et Harry nous a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé endormie. C'est assez pour l'avoir complètement épuisée, mais une vraie privation de sommeil dure des jours."

"Très vrai, mais vous, Miss Granger, devez savoir comment on peut gagner du temps quand il n'y en a apparemment pas du tout."

Un air de compréhension apparut sur son visage, et Harry sut à quoi il faisait allusion, lui aussi. "Ils ont utilisé un Retourneur de Temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Avec un Retourneur de Temps Malefoy aurait pu la garder éveillée pour une bonne semaine ou plus. Miss Weasley ne se souvient pas exactement combien de temps ça a duré. Quand vous restez très longtemps sans dormir, le temps lui-même devient flou. Et vous devenez plus ouvert aux suggestions. Quoi qu'il en soit Miss Weasley montra plus d'aplomb que ce qu'on attendait. Elle a tenu malgré tout contre eux. Mais alors Ron et Hermione ont été trouvés dans la propriété, et soudainement Malefoy a eu un instrument bien plus intéressant pour arriver à un pacte."

Ron frissonna visiblement à ce souvenir. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de reparler de ça," dit Hermione rapidement. "Nous étions tous présent pour ça."

"Effectivement. Et quand il a eu le consentement de Miss Weasley, il est parti avec elle dans la confusion."

"Mais il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes entre le moment où ils ont disparu et le moment où nous les avons retrouvé." Harry savait que s'il y avait un Retourneur de temps impliqué, cela ne changeait rien au problème. Malefoy avait eu littéralement toute l'éternité à sa disposition. Il se souvint avoir vu la main de Malefoy dans sa poche quand il était entré dans la pièce ou ils s'étaient battus. Harry réalisa à ce moment là que Malefoy avait sûrement été en train de mettre le talisman que Ginny avait fabriqué dans sa poche. Cela expliquerai aussi pourquoi il avait été aussi pressé de les abandonner quand Harry s'était révélé être un opposant plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait déjà atteint son but principal.

Dumbledore regardait Harry d'un air scrutateur, et Harry eut l'impression que le directeur pouvait lire dans ses pensées. "Je pense qu'il est très probable que Voldemort soit maintenant en possession d'un talisman similaire au tien, Harry. La seule question est, fonctionnera-t-il ?" 

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. Il avait l'impression que ce serait le cas.

Dumbledore ne s'étendit pas plus sur le problème, non plus. À la place il changea légèrement de sujet. "Je regrette seulement que Miss Weasley n'ait pas décidé de suivre mon conseil et de parler à vos parents de son talent," dit-il, s'adressant à Ron. "Ils vont devoir être informés de ce qui est arrivé, et la vérité va éclater maintenant."

Ron parla. "Je peux le leur dire."

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit mon devoir de le leur dire, Ron. Je leur enverrai un hibou dans moins d'une heure."

Harry se rendit compte que c'était l'indication qu'ils devaient partir. Dumbledore aurait besoin de temps pour rédiger la lettre. Il ne doutait pas que Mr et Mrs Weasley arriveraient à Poudlard avant la fin de la journée.

Harry se promena sans but dans les couloirs après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés à la Tour de Gryffondor, mais Harry n'avait pas été prêt à le faire. Pas encore. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve soudainement devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il sut alors où était sa place : aux côtés de Ginny.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La pièce s'allongeait devant lui, les lits alignés en lignes parfaites. Il pouvait voir Ginny allongée dans un lit près de la fenêtre, baignée par un rai de lumière, ses cheveux éparpillés sur la taie d'oreiller blanche et les yeux fermés. Harry commença à avancer le long des lits vers elle.

"Et où croyez-vous aller, jeune homme ?" aboya Madame Pomfresh, l'accostant alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau.

"Je suis venu voir Ginny."

"Miss Weasley est endormie. Elle ne doit pas être dérangée."

"Je ne la dérangerais pas. Je m'assiérai seulement près d'elle."

L'infirmière se radoucit très légèrement. "Elle va rester comme ça pendant encore un bon moment. Je vous le ferai savoir quand elle se réveillera."

Pour une raison ou une autre cela ne fit qu'alarmer Harry encore plus. "Elle va se remettre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle devrait récupérer complètement, oui. Elle est jeune et forte, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais elle a besoin de temps pour se reposer pour que ça marche."

"Laissez-moi m'asseoir avec elle," dit de nouveau Harry. "S'il vous plaît."

Pendant un instant il eut l'impression que l'infirmière allait protester de nouveau, mais elle s'attendrit.

"Très bien allez-y, alors."

Harry prit une chaise, la mit près du lit de Ginny et s'assit. Pendant un long moment il observa sa figure pâle, les tâches de rousseur, qui saupoudraient ses joues, ressortant dans un contraste dur avec sa peau très blanche. Elle ne bougeait absolument pas, le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine si faible qu'il était à peine perceptible, et Harry remarqua à quel point les cernes étaient foncées sous ses yeux.

Il y avait un verre sur sa table de nuit. Le prenant, Harry vit quelques restes de potion de sommeil sans rêves dans le fond.

Il la regarda de nouveau et déglutit. Il avait envie de toucher sa figure, de retracer les contours de son visage et de ses lèvres avec un doigt. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la tenir près de lui, lui dire que tout irai bien maintenant qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité ici à l'école. Il ne voulait pas risquer le courroux de madame Pomfresh en la réveillant, pourtant, alors il tendit simplement le bras et prit sa main. Elle était chaude serrée dans la sienne, et c'était encourageant.

À un moment, il se mit à lui parler doucement, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et il se sentait un peu idiot en le faisant. Au début il n'était pas conscient de tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais une fois qu'il eut commencé ce fut comme si un barrage avait éclaté en lui. Il se retrouva en train de lui parler de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis samedi. À quel point il s'était inquiété quand il avait découvert qu'elle était introuvable. À quel point il avait eu peur pour elle. À quel point il s'était senti en paix quand il s'était réveillé dans son lit ce matin. Comment pendant toutes ces épreuves il avait réalisé combien il l'aimait.

Il savait qu'il choisissait la solution de facilité en le lui disant alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de l'entendre ou de lui répondre. Il se dit que c'était juste un entraînement pour la fois où il le lui dirait en face.

Après un long moment il entendit des voix s'approcher dans le couloir, des voix et des pas. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer un certain nombre de personnes, incluant le professeur Dumbledore, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred et George. La femme blonde de Zonko les suivait, mais elle resta à la porte un moment.

Madame Pomfresh était sortie de son bureau pour voir qui d'autre avait osé déranger le calme de son domaine. "Que signifie tout cela ? Monsieur le Directeur, s'il vous plaît. Vous plus que quiconque devez savoir que ma patiente à besoin de repos."

"Pompom, je vous assure que les Weasley ne feront pas de bruit," répondit Dumbledore. "Ils veulent seulement voir leur fille un moment."

Mrs Weasley, pendant ce temps là, avait remarqué Harry et ne laissa pas une Madame Pomfresh qui protestait l'empêcher de se rendre directement près du lit de Ginny. Harry se leva alors qu'elle approchait et se retrouva rapidement étouffé dans une étreinte maternelle. 

"Oh, Harry, chéri, je ne sais pas comment nous arriverons jamais à te remercier pour ça."

Harry se sentit commencer à rougir. "Honnêtement, Mrs Weasley, ce n'est pas nécessaire..."

"Mais Ginny et Ron..." Elle s'étouffa un peu et fut incapable de continuer.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait tout seul, que si le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas été là pour leur fabriquer un Portoloin, ils seraient peut-être toujours en train de chercher un moyen de rentrer. Mais il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à propos de Rogue. Mr Weasley s'était approché et lui serrait la main à présent. "N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place," marmonna-t-il, rougissant d'autant plus.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent et lui donnèrent une claque dans le dos. "Bon travail, Harry !"

Mrs Weasley s'affairait auprès de Ginny maintenant, tirant les couvertures autour d'elle, même si c'était complètement inutile. Madame Pomfresh vint s'assurer que sa malade n'était pas dérangée, et Mrs Weasley commença à l'accabler d'un déluge de questions à propos de l'état de santé de Ginny.

Harry se glissa sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention, et de toute façon il avait eu une inspiration. Tout cela avait eu lieu en partie parce que Ginny avait décidé d'aller faire des courses de Noël. Peut-être qu'elle avait parlé de cette excursion à l'un de ses frères quand ils étaient venus à l'école vendredi dernier.

"George, pourrais-je te parler un instant ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

George se tourna vers lui. "Bien sûr, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Ginny a-t-elle parlé à l'un de vous de son intention de venir à Pré-au-Lard quand vous étiez ici tous les deux l'autre jour ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre ?"

George réfléchit un moment. "Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait fait. Je ne l'ai pas entendu le faire en tout cas. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

"_Quelqu'un _savait qu'elle avait l'intention de venir à Pré-au-Lard. Ils l'attendaient d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Dumbledore."

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Même si elle l'avait mentionné, tu n'aurais probablement pas remarqué qui était autour de vous de toute façon." Harry savait qu'il avait peu de chances avant même de demander, et de toute façon, il y avait tellement de personnes dans le Hall d'Entrée ce jour-là, que ça aurait été impossible d'affiner les soupçons d'après cette information.

"Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais lui offrir ?" Il indiqua le lit.

"Euh, non. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu du temps pour ça."

"Très bien. Écoute, mon offre tient toujours. Je pourrais te trouver quelque chose de bien."

Harry hésita. "George, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance..."

George rit. "Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus. Mais je te promets, pas d'embrouilles. Si tu veux nous pouvons demander à Pauline de nous aider." Harry suivit le regard de George dirigé vers la blonde qui se tenait toujours à la porte.

"Et bien, dans ce cas..."

"Viens, allons le lui demander. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu de jolis bijoux dans un magasin de Londres. Entre nous, je pense qu'elle faisait allusion à quelque chose pour elle..." Et George conduisit Harry vers la porte pour discuter des possibilités avec Pauline.

*

Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie tôt le matin de Noël et fut soulagé de ne pas y voir de Weasley superflu. Mr et Mrs Weasley dormaient chez Fred et George à Zonko, mais ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps au côté de Ginny, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry avait eu très peu l'occasion de rester seul avec elle. Il fut aussi content de voir qu'elle était réveillée. Elle avait passé de plus en plus de temps réveillée durant les quelques jours précédent et devenait de plus en plus agitée à l'idée de devoir rester couchée. Harry prit ça comme un signe que ses forces lui revenaient.

"Joyeux Noël, Ginny !"

Elle prit un air renfrogné. "Qu'y a-t-il de joyeux ?"

"Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh te laissera sortir du lit aujourd'hui."

"J'espère ! Elle ne me laisse même pas me lever pour utiliser les toilettes ! Je te promet que si je vois un autre pot de chambre..." Elle se tut et rougit alors qu'Harry commençait à rire. "Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais si tu pouvais voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment."

"Humph !"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna. Harry s'assit sur le lit. "Je t'ai amené un cadeau, mais je suppose que tu n'en veux pas."

Elle roula sur le lit pour lui faire face de nouveau, un air de désarroi remplaçant l'expression embarrassée qu'elle avait eu un instant auparavant. "Oh, Harry, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'acheter quelque chose."

Harry secoua la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ça me suffit qu'on ait pu te ramener ici en sécurité," dit-il doucement. "Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre."

Il pensait que ses yeux étaient devenus un peu trop brillants après ça, et il la vit avaler difficilement. Mais à ce moment là elle s'assit et étendit la main. "Et bien, autant que je l'ouvre alors."

Harry se sentit subitement nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu ce que contenait la petite boîte dans sa poche. C'était arrivé par hibou déjà emballé, et il n'avait pas voulu défaire le joli paquet. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à bien le refaire s'il l'avait ouvert. Il avait fait son choix d'après la description de Pauline, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Ginny l'aimerait.

Il lui tendit la boîte joliment emballée, et leur doigts s'effleurèrent. Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'elle défaisait le paquet et ouvrait la boîte.

"Oh, Harry, c'est magnifique !" Elle leva un bracelet en or brillant avec un petit pendentif en forme de coeur accroché dessus. Harry essaya d'agir comme s'il ne le voyait pas pour la première fois. En même temps, il laissa sortir la respiration qu'il avait retenu, soulagé qu'elle aime manifestement son cadeau et qu'il n'ait pas explosé quand elle l'avait ouvert.

Elle lui souriait, ses yeux brillants de joie. Son coeur se retournait à l'idée qu'il l'ait faite se sentir comme ça. "Est-ce que tu ne vas pas me le mettre ?"

"Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr." Il ne savait pas du tout qu'il était supposé faire ça.

Il prit le bracelet, et cela lui prit plusieurs essais avant qu'il n'arrive à défaire le fermoir délicat, mais finalement il réussit à le lui mettre. Il leva les yeux et rencontra son regard de nouveau. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa figure et le rapprocha pour un baiser. Ça commença d'une manière assez douce mais ça ne le resta pas, alors que les sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny commençaient à s'extérioriser. Ils durent y mettre fin, pourtant, étant donné que l'infirmerie n'était pas exactement l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Ginny le regarda, étourdie un moment, avant de chuchoter, "Merci, Harry. Je l'aime vraiment." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. "Je regrette toujours de ne pas avoir pu te trouver quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard, tu sais."

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux parlait de leurs récentes aventures. "Ginny, je sais que tu as dit au Professeur Dumbledore que tu n'a jamais vu la personne qui t'a enlevée, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur qui ça pouvait être ?"

Elle secouait la tête. "Je suis désolée, j'ai dit à Dumbledore tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai jamais rien vu ni entendu. J'ai a peine _ressenti _quelque chose. Je sortais de Honeydukes un instant, et le suivant c'était le trou noir. La chose suivante dont je me rappelle c'est une pièce étrange avec Lucius Malefoy." Elle frissonna visiblement.

"Mais qui pouvait savoir que tu allais à Pré-au-Lard ? _Pourquoi _es-tu même seulement allée à Pré-au-Lard ? Tes frères ont proposé de s'occuper de mes courses de Noël pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur a pas demandé de t'aider ?"

Elle regarda le bracelet brillant à son poignet un moment, et quand elle répondit elle eut l'air déterminée à ignorer son explosion. "Tu veux dire que ces grands idiots t'ont aidé à choisir ça ?"

"La petite amie de George, en fait."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont proposé de m'aider. Ils m'ont envoyé un mot."

"Quoi ?"

"Ils m'ont envoyé un hibou samedi matin me disant de venir à Pré-au-Lard."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait ici. "Dumbledore n'a pas parlé de ça l'autre jour," dit-il, autant pour lui-même que pour elle.

"Il n'en savait rien. Je ne le lui ai pas dit."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. C'était légitime."

"Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai demandé à George l'autre jour s'il était au courant de ton intention d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et il n'en savait rien. Et Ron, Hermione et moi t'avons suivie à Pré-au-Lard, et nous avons demandé s'ils t'avaient vue à Zonko. S'ils s'étaient attendus à ce que tu passes ce jour-là et que tu ne l'avait pas fait, ils en auraient parlé."

"Je sais à quoi ressemble l'écriture de mes frères, Harry."

"Où est cette lettre maintenant ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Elle est peut-être toujours dans ma chambre. Je sais pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de garder."

"Ça ne peut pas être tes frères qui te l'ont envoyé, Ginny," insista Harry.

"Même si tu trouvais la note, je ne sais pas comment tu trouverais qui l'a envoyée. Si c'était un faux, il était très convaincant."

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. De toute façon, Madame Pomfresh arriva avec un plateau de petit déjeuner pour Ginny à ce moment-là, jetant à Harry un regard très appuyé. Harry se leva du lit de Ginny. "Je suppose que je devrais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner," marmonna-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ?" demanda Ginny. "Tu pourrais m'aider à manger tout ça." Il y avait largement assez de nourriture pour deux sur le plateau.

"Vous devez reprendre des forces, jeune fille," fit remarquer Madame Pomfresh.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux, honnêtement," dit Ginny, lançant un regard courroucé à l'infirmière. "Ne pourrais-je pas au moins sortir du lit ?" Elle avait prit la main d'Harry et la tenait très fermement pour le garder auprès d'elle.

"Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, mangez." Madame Pomfresh partit sans se positionner par rapport à Harry, et puisque Ginny lui tenait toujours la main, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester.

"Prends un toast," lui proposa Ginny. "Aide-moi à manger tout ça. Elle va revenir dans une demi-heure avec un pot de chambre, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser."

"Je ne sais pas comment tu vas y échapper," commenta Harry, avant de mordre dans le toast. "Je veux dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu va bien devoir, euh... Voilà."

"Tu vas m'aider à aller aux toilettes," dit Ginny. Harry s'étouffa avec son toast. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer avec moi," siffla-t-elle. "Seulement de m'aider à marcher jusqu'à là-bas. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je veux dire. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas, tu sais. C'est juste que Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser essayer. Tiens."

Ginny lui tendit son verre de jus d'orange pour qu'il en prenne une gorgée. Harry avait du mal à contrôler sa toux. "Si elle entends ça, elle dira que tu es malade et elle essaiera de te mettre au lit," dit Ginny, indiquant le bureau de l'infirmière. "Alors nous serons tous deux prisonniers." Elle rit. "Ça pourrait être plus amusant comme ça, en fait."

Harry avait des sentiments partagés à ce sujet. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne continuerais pas à te rendre visite jusqu'à ce qu'on te libère."

Ginny lui tira la langue. "De l'exercice gâché." Et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

Finalement, Ginny dut s'appuyer sur Harry pour traverser la pièce jusqu'aux toilettes. Harry avait un bras autour de sa taille et l'aidait à retourner à son lit, quand Madame Pomfresh revint pour récupérer le plateau vide. L'infirmière n'était pas vraiment contente de Ginny.

"Si vous ne faites pas attention, vous devrez rester ici encore plus longtemps," gronda-t-elle.

Ginny la regarda froidement. Puis elle surprit Harry en le laissant et en avançant toute seule le reste du chemin pour retourner à son lit.

Quand Madame Pomfresh fut partie une fois de plus après s'être beaucoup plainte de l'entêtement et après avoir fait quelques recommandations finales pour ne plus sortir du lit, Ginny se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux un peu trop brillants. "Je déteste ça," ronchonna-t-elle. "J'ai seulement envie que ça se termine."

Harry pensait qu'elle parlait de son état affaibli. Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue. Harry s'assit avec elle et avança la main pour l'enlever. Puis il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené du pays de Galles, pas pendant qu'elle en était consciente. Il resserra son étreinte et mit son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Ginny, je..." sa voix lui semblait étrangement rauque, et il avala avant de recommencer. "Je t'aime, Ginny."

Il l'entendit reprendre sa respiration, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On pouvait entendre des voix approcher dans le couloir. La famille de Ginny revenait lui rendre visite. Harry s'écarta d'elle, sa figure brûlant à présent. Ceci était trop nouveau et privé pour le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les yeux de Ginny étaient toujours brillants de larmes retenues, mais la colère et la frustration qui brûlait en eux auparavant avait disparu à présent.

"Joyeux Noël, Ginny," chuchota Harry, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

"C'en est un," dit-elle. "Maintenant."


	18. Chapitre Dix Huit

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Notes : Une référence Monty Python dans ce chapitre ; 1 pouce : 2.54 cm.

****

Autre note : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et en plus c'est pas de ma faute, c'est ff.net qui voulait pas me laisser updater !

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

__

solla : Ma meilleure et favorite revieweuse ! Pour le nombre de pages, chaque chapitre fait entre 8 et 10 pages en version originale, mais il faut rajouter une page en français après traduction généralement à cause de toutes les périphrases qu'on doit faire pour traduire des mots simples. Moi aussi j'aime bien leurs petites histoires d'amour (et j'ai le même âge que toi). Merci pour tout.

__

Lunenoire : Voilà.

__

Céline : Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Merci.

__

Csame : Merci pour la review.

__

Wynzar : Merci pour ton enthousiasme... Moi aussi j'adore les traducteurs (lol !).

__

Miya Black : La voilà la suite.

__

alana chantelune : Moi aussi je trouve ça beau. Merci.

__

Pomfresh : Je sais...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Dix-Huit

Harry reprit lentement conscience le matin de la reprise des cours de janvier. Au début il se demanda où il était quand il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas les tentures pourpres de son lit. Puis il remarqua un corps chaud blotti contre lui et se souvint...

Ginny avait été relâchée de l'infirmerie le jour précédent. "Il était temps," s'était-elle plainte à Madame Pomfresh. Ils étaient restés assis tard dans la salle commune, rattrapant le temps perdu, comme disait Ginny. La tentation de monter dans le dortoir vide de Ginny n'avait été que trop réelle, mais quelque chose avait empêché Harry de le suggérer. La peur qu'elle le gifle, associée à la peur qu'elle accepte, devait avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Ça avait été assez agréable de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux rouges et essoufflés. Quand arrêter parut être une bonne idée, aucun d'eux n'avait dit mot, ils n'avaient pas non plus bougé du canapé. Ils s'étaient simplement allongés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Ginny s'était endormie. Cela avait pris à Harry un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne succombe finalement, bercé par sa respiration régulière.

Harry pouvait voir qu'il était tôt. Ginny dormait toujours calmement, étendue avec son dos pressé contre sa poitrine. Le bras d'Harry était autour de sa taille, et Harry le resserra autour d'elle, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il avait découvert la nuit dernière que s'il mordillait cet endroit précis, elle frissonnait et émettait un son des plus délicieux. Il se dit qu'il pouvait décidément s'habituer à se réveiller avec elle.

Mais ceci allait être leur dernière opportunité pour un moment. Les autres élèves reviendraient à l'école aujourd'hui. Ainsi que les professeurs qui n'étaient pas restés pour les vacances. Les Weasley étaient rentrés chez eux, eux aussi, et Harry était soulagé de ne plus avoir Mrs Weasley qui lui jetait si souvent des regards entendus. Ils avaient passé le jour de Noël à Poudlard, participant au banquet dans la Grande Salle. Madame Pomfresh avait même été de bonne humeur, et elle avait donné à Ginny une remise de peine et l'avait laissé manger le repas de Noël avec sa famille, même si ça l'avait épuisée et qu'elle avait dû retourner à l'infirmerie après.

Ginny bougea contre lui, et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il devrait penser à se lever bientôt, mais il était réticent à mettre fin à cette proximité. Elle bougea de nouveau, et ses cheveux tombèrent sur sa figure. Harry les remit en arrière avec sa main, s'émerveillant de leur douceur.

"Mmmm..." soupira Ginny, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

"Bonjour," murmura Harry dans son oreille. Elle sursauta légèrement, et il pensa la sentir frémir. Elle se tourna dans ses bras, pivotant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

"Harry... Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Encore tôt."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée et que tu ne m'as pas envoyée dormir dans mon dortoir hier soir ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, se disant que s'il avait fait ça, ça aurait été trop tentant de rester avec elle là-haut. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir admettre ça devant elle, et finalement ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, même si leurs quartiers avaient été plus exigus ici sur le sofa qu'ils ne l'auraient été dans son lit. "Tu dormais trop tranquillement, et je ne voulais pas te déranger. De plus, c'est bien comme ça, non ? Juste nous deux ?"

"Nous aurions été plus à l'aise dans mon lit."

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba. Était-elle en train de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle disait ? Ce n'était pas possible, si ? Non, elle devait vouloir dire exactement ce qu'elle avait dit et n'essayait pas d'insinuer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le regardait... Ses yeux avaient l'air de devenir plus foncés. C'était presque comme s'ils fondaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Puis ce fut comme si un courant électrique le traversait et il sentit son corps commencer à répondre. C'était presque effrayant tellement c'était intense, mais il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ginny le regardait, perplexe. Presque sans s'en rendre compte elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. "Tu as l'air tellement différent sans tes lunettes," murmura-t-elle, comme si elle le remarquait pour la première fois. Elle se rapprochait. L'instant avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, Harry sentit un frisson de plaisir le traverser. Elle l'embrassait profondément, se pressant contre lui, l'entraînant à s'allonger sur elle...

Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge donna à Harry un mauvais choc, et il tomba par terre. Le coeur battant, il leva la tête et vit une tâche floue qui ressemblait étrangement à Ron se tenant sur l'escalier. Harry prit une teinte rouge vif, alors qu'il réalisait que Ron devait l'avoir vu étendu au-dessus de sa soeur, l'embrassant passionnément.

"Est-ce que vous y avez passé la nuit tous les deux, alors ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ginny le coupa. "Oh, et tu es en bonne position pour en parler, descendant l'escalier des filles."

Harry attrapa ses lunettes, qu'il avait laissé sur une petite table le soir précédent. Quand il les eut mises, les oreilles de Ron étaient déjà devenues rouges, et il était enraciné sur place, ses lèvres bougeant, mais aucun son ne sortant. "Faites simplement attention, d'accord ?" réussit-il finalement à dire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son propre dortoir.

"Autant que toi alors ?" lui lança Ginny. Il ne répondit pas à ça, il continua simplement à monter son escalier. "Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi borné à propos de ça ?" demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Harry, qui était toujours assis par terre.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait à l'idée."

"Ça fait presque quatre mois ! Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris pour t'habituer à l'idée quand lui et Hermione se sont mis ensemble ?"

"Je suppose qu'il a simplement la tête plus dure que moi. Pour être honnête, c'était étrange au début quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, mais avec eux, je pense qu'on l'avait tous vu arriver, non ? Ron a été le dernier à comprendre, mais une fois qu'il l'a fait... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit, si ?"

"Ce n'est pas à lui, non plus."

"Il _est _ton frère."

"Exactement, c'est mon frère. Pas ma mère !"

Harry se leva. "Viens."

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Dans ta chambre."

"Harry !" Il se dit que son outrage était un peu exagéré.

"Pas comme ça ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait chercher cette note une dernière fois."

"Oh." Elle avait vraiment l'air déçue. Mince, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du relever ça ? Ça n'aidait pas vraiment son rythme cardiaque pour le moment. "Tu sais que c'est inutile."

Harry reconnu qu'elle avait raison. Il avait retourné tout son dortoir -- plus ou moins ; il y avait certains endroits dans lesquels il n'osait pas aller chercher -- en essayant de retrouver la note qu'on lui avait envoyé. "Je me suis dit que tu pourrais vérifier certains endroits dans lesquels je n'ai pas voulu aller."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Et bien, les autres filles ont laissé... leurs _effets _personnels traîner, et..."

"Et tu ne voulait pas fouiller dans leur sous-vêtements ?" demanda-t-elle, levant les sourcils. Elle s'amusait un peu trop avec ça, pensa-t-il.

"Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse ?" renvoya-t-il.

"Allons-y. Mais nous n'allons pas trouver quoi que ce soit," ajouta-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de laisser mes notes traîner dans la lingerie de mes camarades, mais si ça peut te rassurer..."

Et elle avait raison. Une fois qu'ils eurent cherché partout, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la lettre. "Je suppose que les elfes de maison ont dû la jeter quand ils sont venus nettoyer," soupira Ginny.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'admettre que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer à chercher. C'était pourtant frustrant. Comment allaient-ils découvrir qui avait piégé Ginny s'ils n'avaient pas d'indices ?

*

La Grande Salle était pleine une fois de plus quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner lundi matin. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de Gryffondor, flanqué de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait avant que le récit de leurs aventures ait fait le tour de l'école. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de diffuser cette histoire, surtout que Ginny ne serait pas contente que tout le monde connaisse la raison de son enlèvement. Ses parents le savaient maintenant, manifestement, mais le problème de son don n'avait pas été discuté, pas pendant qu'il était là du moins, et il se dit que si elle commençait à l'accepter, ça devait être à contrecoeur au mieux.

Et puis il y avait Drago Malefoy. Harry regarda vers la table des Serpentards où il vit son ennemi sourire d'un air affecté à Pansy Parkinson. Le père avait été impliqué, mais qu'en était-il du fils ? Harry n'en savait rien. Par le passé lui, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été très rapides à rejeter la faute sur le Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient pas toujours eu raison. Drago avait sûrement vu le talisman, mais la moitié de l'école aussi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait été celui qui avait envoyé Ginny à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas été à Carreg Cennen, non plus, d'après ce qu'Harry avait vu, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Même s'il n'avait pas été directement impliqué, il pouvait savoir quelque chose. Mais que savait-il exactement, et était-ce le genre de personne à faire circuler des rumeurs dans l'école ? Harry se dit qu'il le ferait sûrement s'il pensait que Ginny n'apprécierait pas, mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas se rattacher lui-même ou son père à Voldemort, non plus. Malefoy regarda vers eux, croisa le regard d'Harry et ricana.

"Qu'allons nous avoir ce matin ?" demanda Ron à Hermione.

"Honnêtement, Ron, tu devrais connaître ton emploi du temps maintenant," répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry était sûr que Ron savait parfaitement bien qu'ils avaient Enchantements ce matin, et qu'il ne faisait que taquiner Hermione.

"Et toi, Ginny ?" demanda Harry, mais Ginny ne lui répondit pas. Elle regardait vers la table des professeurs, et Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'expression sur son visage. Elle regardait quelqu'un avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût, mais à cause de la distance, Harry ne pouvait savoir qui c'était.

Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. "Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle sursauta et eut l'air de revenir à elle. "Oh, rien, Harry," répondit-elle, rougissant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais Ron l'interrompit. "Allez viens, Harry, nous allons être en retard." Lui et Hermione étaient déjà debout, prêts à aller en enchantements. Harry regarda Ron puis Ginny.

"Vas-y, Harry, tu n'as pas envie d'être en retard," dit Ginny, alors qu'elle se levait aussi.

"Je te verrais au déjeuner alors," cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, se demandant lequel des enseignants l'avait distraite ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, quelque chose d'évident, mais il n'avait pas le déclic dans son esprit. Les professeurs se levaient pour aller à leurs premiers cours, et Harry aperçut le professeur Flitwick juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les silhouettes plus grandes du Professeur Grubbly-Plank et de Viktor Krum.

"Harry, viens," dit de nouveau Ron.

"Très bien, pas besoin de paniquer. Le professeur Flitwick n'a même pas encore quitté la Grande Salle."

Mais il se dépêcha tout de même pour rattraper ses amis, mettant le comportement de Ginny de côté dans son esprit pour le moment.

*

Harry ne revit pas Ginny de nouveau ce jour là avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner. Quand il lui demanda où elle avait été au déjeuner, elle marmonna une excuse à propos de la bibliothèque. Elle ne le regarda pas dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le disait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner plus avant, elle tirait sur son bras. "Viens, je suis affamée. J'ai raté le déjeuner, tu sais." Et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient fermées. Ils étaient en avance pour le dîner. Quelques autres élèves, surtout des premières années, se tenaient là en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre pour attendre avec les autres, et Harry se posa des questions sur le comportement de Ginny une fois de plus. Quelque chose lui arrivait, et il voulait lui demander ce que c'était, mais pas devant les autres élèves. Il se dit que ça vaudrait bien une visite à la salle de stockage du quatrième étage où ils pourraient discuter.

"Miss Weasley," appela une voix.

Harry sentit Ginny se faire toute petite derrière lui, comme si elle essayait de se cacher. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Viktor Krum qui essayait d'attirer leur attention. Pourquoi voudrait-elle se cacher de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Puis le déclic se fit. Il se rappela de son comportement étrange en septembre quand elle avait dit que Krum était effrayant et que plus tard elle avait nié avoir un problème avec lui. Quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui. Quelque chose était arrivé durant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Ginny ? Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle avait agi anormalement depuis le petit déjeuner, aussi, avant qu'elle n'aille en cours. Elle avait regardé Krum ce matin.

"Miss Weasley." Il s'était approché d'elle à présent. "Je crois que ceci vous appartient." Il tenait un exemplaire usé de _Les Forces du Mal : un Guide pour se Protéger_. "Vous avez quitté la classe tellement rapidement aujourd'hui que vous avez oublié votre livre."

Quand Ginny ne réagit pas, Harry fut obligé de prendre le livre à sa place. "Merci," dit-il, espérant que Krum partirait.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Weasley ?" demanda Krum, et il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. "Avez-vous besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh ?"

Harry se retourna et fut alarmé quand il vit qu'elle était devenue blanche comme un linge. Il se dit qu'elle avait l'air de trembler. La main qu'il tenait était devenue moite et elle s'accrochait à lui plutôt fort.

"Ça ira," répondit Harry à sa place, bien que ce soit un mensonge éhonté, et Krum n'eut pas l'air de le croire.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis et Harry fut soulagé quand Krum se mit en marche avec les autres élèves pour aller dîner. Harry tira Ginny dans un coin.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" siffla-t-il.

"Rien," répondit-elle, mais ce n'était pas convaincant. Il avait remarqué comme elle s'était relâchée dès que Krum était parti.

"Allons-y," dit Harry, et il regarda l'escalier de marbre.

"Non. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai manqué le déjeuner. Je suis affamée."

"Nous grignoterons quelque chose venant des cuisines plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons quelque part pour une discussion privée."

Il tira une Ginny réticente le long des escaliers contre le courant des élèves descendant pour le dîner. Il entendit Ron et Hermione l'appeler, mais il les ignora. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être devant la salle de stockage. Ginny n'avait pas l'air contente, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos pour l'instant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, à me tirer dans la moitié de l'école comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Harry n'allait pas la laisser l'intimider. "Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Krum, et je veux savoir ce que c'est."

Son menton se releva légèrement. "Jaloux ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu était effrayée à mort devant lui en bas, et je veux savoir pourquoi."

"Maintenant qui est ridicule ? Je n'étais pas effrayée."

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait lui raconter un mensonge aussi évident. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, le défiant de la contredire sur ce point. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Allez, Ginny, ça pourrait être important."

"Parce que je ne _sais _pas pourquoi, d'accord ?" hurla-t-elle pratiquement. "Il me donne la chair de poule, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !"

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis quelque chose comme ça," dit doucement Harry. "Est-ce que tu te souviens, au début de l'année scolaire ? Après ton premier cours avec lui ?"

Ginny s'assit sur l'un des sofas cassés et acquiesça. "Oui, je m'en souviens. Maintenant." Toute la colère l'avait quittée. "Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je l'ai juste remarqué ce matin au petit déjeuner, et je me suis sentie, je ne sais pas, _étrange_. Et jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'allais bien."

"Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé avec Krum plus tard ce même jour ?" Elle réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés. "Tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre dans la salle commune," la poussa-t-il. "Il était tard."

"Oui, et je t'ai dit que rien ne s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était vrai..."

"Tu en étais convaincue, tu ne mentais pas comme tu viens de le faire."

"Mais quelque chose _c'est _produit. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait."

Elle se massait les tempes, comme si ça pouvait aider son cerveau à coopérer. Harry pensait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé à présent, du moins en partie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et mit son bras autour d'elle. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et il en embrassa le dessus. "Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé en cours ce jour-là. Tout ce dont tu te souviens."

"C'est exactement ça le problème, Harry. Rien d'anormal ne s'est vraiment produit. C'était un Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ordinaire. En fait, nous avons travaillé quelque chose de bien trop facile, mais c'était la première semaine de l'année. Et à la fin du cours, il a dit qu'il devait me demander quelque chose, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il m'a simplement _regardé _d'un air bizarre."

"Quoi ?" Ça n'avait pas de sens. Comment un regard pouvait-il provoquer une réaction aussi extrême ?

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et eut l'air de se prendre dans ses bras toute seule. Harry la sentit frissonner.

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais c'était comme s'il pouvait voir complètement à travers moi. Comme s'il pouvait tout voir. C'était vraiment étrange..."

"Et ça c'était juste après la fin du cours... Et plus tard ce même jour, tu ne t'en souvenais plus. Mais maintenant si. Est-ce que tu as parlé de ça à Dumbledore ?"

"Non !" 

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tout d'abord, tout me revient seulement maintenant, en ensuite, je ne savais pas que c'était important."

"Tu ne vois pas, Ginny ? Krum a dû te faire quelque chose, et ensuite ta mémoire a été changée."

"Oui, et maintenant que Dumbledore a enlevé tous ces sorts d'amnésie, je peux m'en souvenir. Mais... je me souviens quand Lucius m'a lancé des sorts d'amnésie dans ce château. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de quelqu'un le faisant en septembre."

"Peut-être que celui qui l'a fait, l'a fait sournoisement. Mais quel que soit ce que Krum t'a fait ça doit être important. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait effacé la mémoire ?"

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Je pense que nous devrions aller en parler à Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il peut peut-être nous dire ce qui se passe avec Krum. Peut-être que Krum est l'espion..."

"On a pas beaucoup de preuves. Il n'y a qu'un _regard _en fait. De plus, pourquoi Dumbledore emploierait-il Viktor Krum s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ?"

"Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Dumbledore ne lui fait pas confiance. Si c'est l'espion, il doit garder la confiance de Dumbledore. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé pendant ma quatrième année n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Maugrey Fol-Oeil, mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas."

"Seulement parce que ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey Fol-Oeil."

"Oui, et si quelque chose nous avait indiqué ce fait, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas revenu. Beaucoup de gens seraient peut-être toujours vivants. Cédric Diggory..." Sa voix s'était vraiment affaiblie en disant cela, laissant place au silence. "Alors nous devons dire quelque chose," recommença-t-il après un moment. "On ne peut pas simplement garder cette information. Ça pourrait être important. J'ai appris ma leçon à propos d'ignorer les choses comme celle-là. J'aurais pu lui dire que j'avais ce collier bien plus tôt que je ne l'ai fait, aussi, parce qu'il m'empêchait de ressentir de la douleur dans ma cicatrice."

"Mais cela n'a rien provoqué de mauvais."

"Non, merci mon dieu, mais ça aurait pu." Harry mit subitement une main sur sa poitrine.

"Je l'ai toujours ! J'ai complètement oublié de l'enlever quand nous sommes revenus du Pays de Galles !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je l'ai mis avant de partir, comme protection supplémentaire. Dumbledore avait mentionné que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de le porter à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et puisque je m'attendais à rencontrer des Mangemorts... Et bien je suppose que je m'y suis habitué, et je le porte toujours !" Il leva les mains et enleva le collier. Il avait été si léger sur son cou qu'il remarqua à peine la différence sans.

Ginny le regarda, alarmée. "Est-ce que tu crois..."

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais devoir en parler à Dumbedore. Nous pourrions en profiter pour tout lui dire."

"Très bien, alors. Allons-y."

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore un bon moment plus tard. Il avait écouté tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il avait sûrement été heureux qu'Harry lui parle du collier cette fois-ci, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de réaction visible à propos de leurs informations sur Viktor Krum. Il avait simplement passé ses doigts sur son nez juste sous ses lunettes et dit, "Je vois." Quand ils eurent terminé, il les avait remerciés, et ils étaient partis.

"On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit plus heureux que ça qu'on vienne lui raconter tout cela," commenta Ginny sèchement alors qu'ils émergeaient de la gargouille de pierre.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il se dit que Dumbledore utiliserait sûrement sa Pensine en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait lui-même en utiliser une pour se débarrasser de quelques pensées superflues qui encombraient son esprit. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à cause d'elles, et une migraine menaçait d'arriver.

"J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose," se dit-il. Il se tourna vers Ginny, et demanda, "Est-ce que tu as toujours faim ? Nous pourrions descendre aux cuisines."

Dobby poussa un cri perçant quand il vit Harry et Ginny entrer dans les cuisines. Il y avait toujours un bon nombre d'autres elfes de maison qui étaient occupés à nettoyer après le dîner, mais ce ne fut pas long avant que Dobby les ait tous deux fait asseoir à un bout de l'une des longues tables et qu'il leur ait servi un festin. Pendant qu'Harry et Ginny mangeaient, Dobby tournait autour d'eux, voulant apparemment dire quelque chose. Harry était sur le point de lui demander ce que c'était, quand Dobby regarda furtivement autour de lui et dit dans un fort murmure théâtral, "Dobby voit que Harry Potter a récupéré son Whisky."

Ginny rit, alors qu'Harry répondait, "Euh, oui."

"Dobby a été un bon elfe. Dobby n'a rien dit à personne, non." Cela rappela à Harry un chiot demandant des compliments.

"C'est bien, Dobby. Bravo."

"Comment se fait-il que tu saches même ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda Ginny.

"Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Miss. Il est venu voir Dobby avant Noël, et il a demandé de la nourriture. Mais Dobby voit qu'il est très inquiet." Dobby acquiesça solennellement. "Alors Dobby lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Et il dit a Dobby qu'il doit aller vous chercher, Miss, mais de ne rien dire à personne. Et Dobby n'a rien dévoilé à personne." Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

Ginny lui sourit, et il rougit pratiquement. "Merci, Dobby."

Dobby se rapprocha d'Harry. "Si Dobby voit Harry Potter et son Whisky dans un placard à fournitures, Dobby ne dira rien," chuchota-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

"Dobby !" cria Harry, regrettant finalement de ne pas être aller dîner après tout et de ne pas avoir attendu pour voir Dumbledore. "Tu ne nous trouveras jamais dans un placard à fournitures Ginny et moi !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Ginny essayait vraiment de retenir son rire, et ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. "Oui, Harry, pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'il y a des meilleurs endroits !" grinça Harry, alors que Ginny continuait à rire. "Aller viens, j'ai des devoirs à faire," dit Harry, se levant.

"Harry peut emmener son Whisky voir Dobby quand il veut."

"Oh, bien sûr, Dobby," répondit Harry, alors qu'il pensait, "Certainement pas."

"Au revoir, Dobby," dit Ginny.

Quand ils furent en train de remonter vers la Tour de Gryffondor, Ginny demanda, "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de placard à fournitures ?" Alors Harry lui raconta que quand il était descendu aux cuisines pour de la nourriture le jour où elle avait disparu, Dobby lui avait confié qu'il avait trouvé Ron et Hermione s'embrassant dans un placard à fournitures.

"Franchement des fois je me demande ce qu'Hermione voit dans mon idiot de frère. Un placard à fournitures..."

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame ("Semprini !") et entrèrent par le trou du portrait. La salle commune était emplie de l'habituel grésillement des élèves riant ensemble et jouant. Certains d'entre eux faisaient même leurs devoirs, bien qu'étant donné qu'on était au début d'un nouveau trimestre, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas en vue. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à cette conclusion ensemble, car ils se regardèrent et dirent, "Placard à fournitures !" au même moment.

Ils trouvèrent une table inoccupée dans un coin assez isolé de la salle commune. Harry commença à sortir ses livres de son sac, pensant avec malheur qu'il aurait Divination le jour suivant alors qu'il voyait son exemplaire de _Lever le voile du futur_. Même sans les constantes prédictions de sa mort prochaine, Harry aurait pu se passer de la voix mystique du Professeur Trelawney ou de Lavande et Parvati riant du tirage de cartes de tarot qu'elles avaient fait pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas passées à autre chose.

Il se secoua en réalisant que certaines choses qui s'étaient produites pendant les vacances de Noël avaient été prédites par les cartes. La Tour avait été retourné, et Ginny avait été trouvée littéralement dans une tour. La carte des Amoureux -- et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Quelles autres cartes étaient sorties ? Il essaya de s'en souvenir un moment, quand il se reprit. Tout cela n'était que des idioties.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Ginny l'avait attrapé apparemment dans la lune et ne commençant pas ses devoirs. Elle avait déjà remplit plusieurs pouces de parchemin avec des lignes de symboles étranges.

"À rien," se déroba-t-il, sortant ses devoirs d'enchantement.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione entrent dans la salle commune et s'assoient à la table avec eux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'étiez pas au dîner ?" demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny. Si quelqu'un allait parler de Viktor Krum à Ron et Hermione, il supposait que c'était à Ginny que cela incombait. Ginny regardait Hermione mal à l'aise, mais elle fut sauvée d'avoir à répondre quand Ron grogna. "Allez, Hermione, pourquoi à ton avis ?"

Hermione et Ginny levèrent toutes deux les yeux au ciel, et Ginny dit, "Je suppose que je pourrais vous demander où vous étiez il y a un instant."

Hermione commença immédiatement à sortir ses livres. Harry se demanda s'il devrait dire quelque chose. Hermione n'allait pas aimer l'idée que Viktor Krum soit un espion, mais quelles preuves avaient-ils réellement ? Tout semblait peser sur un faible regard qui avait fait Ginny se sentir mal à l'aise... Ça et un sort d'amnésie.

Alors qu'il la regardait, il vit Hermione sortir un livre particulier et le poser plus près de Ginny. C'était le livre qu'elle avait essayé de faire lire à Ginny l'automne dernier, celui à propos des talents magiques rares. Il regarda Ginny et eut l'impression qu'elle l'ignorait intentionnellement. Il soupira. Un jour elle devrait accepter ce qu'elle était. Mais c'était une Weasley, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était têtue. Il mit une main dans sa poche et toucha le talisman. Il l'avait mis là plus tôt quand il l'avait enlevé. Peut-être qu'il devrait feuilleter ce livre. Peut-être que s'il en apprenait plus là-dessus, il pourrait l'aider. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il attrapa _Talents Magiques Rares _et commença à en tourner les pages. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Ginny posés sur lui et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être contente, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tourna quelques pages supplémentaires, cherchant le chapitre sur les Jewel-wrights, mais il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter. Les mots Sondeur d'Âme lui sautèrent aux yeux de sur une page. Il se souvint d'Hermione expliquant ce que c'était, et subitement il sut ce que Viktor Krum avait fait à Ginny. Il avait pu voir dans son coeur, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était une Jewel-wright.


	19. Chapitre Dix Neuf

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Réponses aux reviews : Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me soutenir.

__

Pomfresh : Alors je ne te répondrais que par un mot : Merci !

__

solla : Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais en tout cas tu m'aides à y arriver. Merci.

__

Lunenoire : Et c'est pas fini, merci.

__

Wynzar : Merci beaucoup. Mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mal orthographié ton nom dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai été corriger. 

__

Céline : J'ai adoré ta review. Et oui, j'ai toujours dit que cette auteure était extra. Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire. C'est pas toujours facile de traduire autant de pages, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, et quand on aime on ne compte pas, pas vrai ?

__

Miya Black : Merci de continuer à reviewer.

__

alana chantelune : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé. Je suis désolée de te dire que même si c'est les vacances, il n'y aura pas plus de chapitres que d'habitude. Oui, tous les détails concordent, l'auteure est géniale, pas vrai ?

À tous les lecteurs silencieux, reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, d'accord ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Dix-Neuf

Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry était réticent à discuter de Viktor Krum devant Ron et Hermione. D'une certaine façon, Krum avait été le premier petit ami d'Hermione. En fait, non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, et Hermione n'avait jamais été en Bulgarie, mais elle avait été son amie, et elle l'avait défendu plus tôt dans l'année. Harry avait le sentiment que la nouvelle que Krum était sûrement un espion serait contrariante pour elle, surtout si Ron était d'accord, ce qui avait toutes les chances de se produire, d'après Harry, alors il ne mit pas le sujet sur le tapis ce soir là. Il se dit qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la salle commune, et que ceci n'était pas un sujet dont on pouvait discuter quand quelque chose risquait d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des professeurs. Krum n'était pas là, mais Harry supposait qu'il devait simplement avoir mangé plus tôt ou qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Au déjeuner, Ginny lui donna un coup de coude et regarda fixement la table professorale. "Où est Krum ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il n'était pas là non plus au petit déjeuner. Tu crois que..." Il se tut. Il y avait trop d'autres personnes autour d'eux pour parler de ça ouvertement.

"Apparemment," dit Ginny.

"Apparemment quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Nous te le dirons plus tard," dit Harry. "Après dîner, dans la salle de stockage ?"

"Ça a l'air sérieux."

"Ça l'est, et ça doit rester secret, d'accord ?"

Hermione, qui était assise à côté de Ron et avait tout entendu, acquiesça.

Ce soir-là, quand ils furent tous assis sur les sofas usés, Harry entra directement dans le vif du sujet. "Avez-vous remarqué que Krum n'était à aucun des repas aujourd'hui ?"

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air hébété. Ils n'y avaient apparemment pas fait attention, ils n'avaient eu aucune raison de le faire de toute façon.

"Et bien, il était absent, et je pense que je sais pourquoi." Il prit une profonde respiration et regarda Hermione d'un air désolé. "Je pense qu'il est l'espion que les Mangemorts ont infiltré à Poudlard."

Ron leva les sourcils en direction d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

"Oui, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Harry ?" dit Hermione, mais son ton était assez différent de celui de Ron. Elle regardait Harry fixement, ses yeux plissés et brillant dangereusement.

Harry se lança dans une explication de pourquoi Ginny et lui avaient manqué le dîner le jour précédent. Puis Ginny décrivit l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait eu en septembre une fois de plus.

"Avez-vous parlé de ça à Dumbledore ?" demanda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il ne vous a pas éclairé sur la question ?"

"Oui, nous sommes allés lui en parler, et il n'a pas dit un mot dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas tout." Harry fit une pause. "La nuit dernière je jetais un oeil dans ce livre que tu as pris à la bibliothèque, Hermione. Celui à propos des talents rares. Je pense que je sais ce qu'il a fait à Ginny. C'est un Sondeur d'Âme."

Ginny eut le souffle coupé. Cette information était nouvelle pour elle.

"Tout concorde," continua Harry. "Il a utilisé son don pour savoir que Ginny était une Jewel-wright, et a fait passer l'information. Puis ils ont attendu d'avoir l'occasion de l'enlever. Je me demande..." Il venait juste de penser à autre chose. "L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient Ginny alors, et pas moi."

Hermione se concentrait vraiment sur ce que disait Harry. Une ligne s'était formée entre ses sourcils. "C'est possible," dit-elle. "Tout concorde...mais...je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi !"

"Aller, Hermione," dit Ron. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être un espion. Il devait être un bon acteur pour que ça marche, non ? Souviens-toi de l'école qu'il a fréquenté."

"Oui, mais cela ne le rend pas forcément maléfique," protesta Hermione. "Pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il engagé s'il était du côté des Mangemorts ? S'il était vraiment un Mangemort, pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à moi en quatrième année ? Je suis d'origine Moldue, après tout."

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un bon acteur. Il aurait pu utiliser son don pour savoir si les gens croyaient à sa comédie ou pas."

"Je juge bien la personnalité ! Je ne croirais pas ça de lui a moins d'avoir plus de preuves que ça !"

Ron toussa fortement, et Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu le mot "Lockhart". Hermione lança un regard furieux à Ron.

"En tout cas," interrompit Harry avant qu'Hermione ne puisse protester de nouveau, "Dumbledore est au courant à présent. Je suppose qu'il a été renvoyé. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui."

"Je suppose que nous pourrons nous en assurer à notre prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," dit Ron. "C'est une première, vous savez. Tous nos autres professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient tenu jusqu'au troisième trimestre."

Harry acquiesça, et pour une raison ou une autre, la remarque de Ron le fit penser à Barty Croupton, Jr, et lui rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année. "Mais si Krum est un Sondeur d'Âme, il aurait du savoir..." songea-t-il tout haut.

"Qu'aurait-il du savoir ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry se sentit rougir. "Euh, et bien, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que Rita Skeeter écrivait sur toi et moi en quatrième année ?" Hermione pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça. "Krum m'a posé la question sur ça une fois en fait. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait entre nous, et je lui ai dit que nous étions amis, bien entendu. Mais si c'est un Sondeur d'Âme, pourquoi a-t-il prit la peine de demander ? N'aurait-il pas dû le savoir ?"

"Il ne devait pas encore avoir été entraîné. Quelque chose comme ça se manifeste normalement durant les dernières années d'adolescence d'une personne, mais il faut un entraînement spécifique pour pouvoir utiliser le don. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait regardé étrangement. S'il l'avait fait, il ne t'aurait pas demandé à mon propos, il aurait demander à Ron." Elle devint rose à cette aveu, malgré le fait qu'elle et Ron aient été ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi à présent. "Je pense qu'il s'est au moins rendu compte que je ne le voyais pas comme un petit ami, parce que quand je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas le voir en Bulgarie, il n'a pas fait d'histoires. Il a eu l'air, et bien, résigné."

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il a eu l'air résigné ?" demanda Ron.

"Je lui ai dit en face le dernier jour de l'année alors qu'on attendait les diligences."

La mâchoire de Ron tomba, et pendant un moment il ne put rien dire. "Mais... mais... Tu m'a laissé douter tout l'été !" explosa-t-il finalement. "Je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai demandé si tu allais lui rendre visite en Bulgarie, et tu n'as jamais répondu..."

"Je t'ai eu, pas vrai ?" Hermione avait l'air assez suffisante. "Tu as fini par comprendre, non ? Quand le mois d'août était déjà à moitié terminé, et que tu as vu que mes lettres venaient toujours d'Angleterre..."

Harry ne dit rien pendant cet échange. Il était surpris. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle n'y était jamais allée parce que ses parents avaient refusé de l'emmener. Ses propres souvenirs de cet été n'étaient pas heureux. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à éviter le sommeil parce qu'il avait toujours des cauchemars de la nuit ou Voldemort était revenu. Il avait dû rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la dernière semaine d'août, quand Dumbledore lui avait finalement donné la permission d'aller au Terrier.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Ginny posés sur lui, et il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir l'ombre qui s'était abattue sur lui. À quel point s'était-elle rendue compte de tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans le passé ? Il n'avait jamais fait très attention à elle à cette époque là, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'avait ignoré ? Elle avait eu le béguin pour lui à une certaine époque, mais il ne pouvait pas désigner le moment où ses sentiments avaient changé. Il n'y avait simplement pas fait attention. Quand _avaient _ils changés ? Même maintenant il ne pouvaient pas être certain de ces sentiments. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait jamais dit si ces sentiments étaient partagés.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Krum soit un espion," disait Hermione.

"Manifestement Dumbledore ne partage pas ton opinion," dit Ron. "Il l'a renvoyé."

"Tu n'es pas sûr de ça. C'est seulement ce que tu penses !"

Harry aurait aimé être aussi sûr qu'Hermione au sujet de Krum. Il avait toujours pensé que Krum était un type bien, mais toutes les preuves semblaient le désigner comme étant du côté de l'ennemi.

*

"Alors qui penses-tu que nous aurons pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal maintenant ?" demanda Ron au petit déjeuner le matin suivant.

"Je sais pas," répondit Harry, levant la tête vers la table des professeurs. Krum n'était toujours pas là, mais s'il avait été remplacé, les Gryffondors de septième année ne découvriraient pas qui était le remplaçant avant cet après-midi. Harry ne voyait pas d'autres visages dans le personnel. Mundungus Fletcher l'avait attrapé en train de regarder et avait pris un air renfrogné. Harry se retourna vers son porridge. Il aurait une matinée complète de Potions a endurer, et il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces.

Mais quand il arriva dans les cachots avec Ron et Hermione, Harry découvrit un groupe de Serpentards se tenant devant la porte et chuchotant à propos de quelque chose. Ils se turent dès que les Gryffondors arrivèrent, et Harry se demanda ce qui se passait. Il entra dans la salle de classe et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa place habituelle. Il leva seulement la tête une fois qu'il se fut assis, s'attendant à voir des créatures emprisonnées dans leurs bocaux de verre en même temps que Mundungus Fletcher.

Il fut choqué de voir une tête familière avec des cheveux gras noirs. Rogue lui tournait le dos alors qu'il écrivait une liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et fit un signe de tête.

"Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour," dit lentement Ron, "mais je suis heureux de le revoir."

"Oui, mais..." commença Harry, puis il ferma la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses pensées tout haut ici. La potion de Rogue ne faisait plus effet, et il était rentré à Poudlard sans dommages. Cela au moins était évident. Mais Harry se demandait toujours comment il avait réussi à s'éloigner des Mangemorts sans que sa couverture ne soit découverte. Si Macnair avait disparu de l'entourage de Malefoy alors que Rogue réapparaissait à Poudlard au même moment, qu'est-ce qui empêchait les Mangemorts d'additionner deux et deux ? Il suffirait que Drago Malefoy informe son père que son ancien maître de Potions était de retour...

La cloche avait sonné et les Serpentards entraient dans la classe à présent. Harry se dit qu'ils avaient l'air aussi soulagés que Ron de voir que Rogue était revenu occuper sa place. Tous sauf Drago Malefoy. Sa figure était impénétrable. Harry dut se demander une fois de plus ce qu'il savait exactement des activités de son père. Même si Krum était un espion, cela ne voulait pas dire que Malefoy ne pouvait pas travailler pour son père en même temps. Ça pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi simple que la transmission de messages, mais ça pouvait être assez pour mettre Rogue en danger. Ça pouvait être ce qui avait entraîné la capture de Ginny. Il devrait trouver un moyen de découvrir ce que savait Malefoy.

Rogue tourna le dos au tableau et fit face à la classe. Harry essaya de rencontrer son regard pour voir si le maître de Potions laisserait transparaître quelque chose dans son expression, mais le regard de Rogue ne s'arrêta pas sur lui. C'était tout aussi bien, réalisa Harry. Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser qui que ce soit savoir qu'il avait eu quelque chose a faire avec Harry pendant les vacances de Noël.

Rogue s'adressa à la classe sans sourire. "Bonjour. Je suis sûr que je vous ai tous manqué autant que vous m'avez manqué. Comme vous le savez tous sûrement, vos ASPICs auront lieu à la fin de l'année, et cela signifie que nous allons devoir travailler deux fois plus dur pour rattraper toutes les connaissances que vous avez sans doute perdu pendant que cet idiot de Fletcher vous faisait la classe." Tout le monde eut l'air de s'enfoncer dans son siège à cette pensée. Rogue tendit la main vers une pile de papiers sur son bureau. "Nous allons commencer par un petit test pour savoir exactement combien de choses nous allons devoir rattraper dans les trimestres à venir."

Il commença à distribuer les parchemins. Alors qu'il passait à leur table, Harry leva les yeux fixement vers lui. Sa figure demeura impassible pendant un moment avant de retrouver son air méprisant habituel. Harry savait que ce serait la seule réaction qu'il obtiendrait de Rogue.

"Venez me voir après la classe, Weasley," marmonna Rogue d'une voix à peine audible avant de s'éloigner. Ron rencontra le regard d'Harry et haussa les épaules. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leurs feuilles de test.

Harry et Hermione s'attardèrent après la classe et attendirent Ron, qui apparut cinq minutes plus tard ayant l'air plutôt mécontent. "J'arrive pas à y croire ! Cet idiot visqueux m'a donné une détention !"

"Quoi !" s'exclama Harry au même moment où Hermione disait, "Mais tu n'as rien fait !"

Ron regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que le corridor était désert avant d'expliquer. "C'est à cause de l'incident à Noël. Vous savez, quand je l'ai figé ?"

"Il ne peut pas te donner une détention pour ça !" dit Harry. "Vous n'étiez pas à l'école, et il n'agissait pas en tant que professeur."

"Et il t'a demandé de le faire !" ajouta Hermione.

"Ça ne change rien. Il a dit qu'il se serait attendu à ce que Longdubat fasse du meilleur travail en le figeant. Il a dit qu'on était en guerre, et que je devais mieux me défendre si je voulais en sortir vivant. Je souhaiterais presque que Fletcher soit toujours là."

Malheureusement, le souhait de Ron se réalisa. Quand ils arrivèrent au déjeuner, Ginny les informa d'un air résigné que Mundungus Fletcher remplaçait Krum en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Et bien, c'est tout simplement génial," grogna Ron. "Ce jour ne peut pas empirer, si ?"

Finalement, c'était possible et ce fut ce qui arriva. Ils arrivèrent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour découvrir que, quoique pense Rogue des talents de Mundungus Fletcher en Potions, il avait manifestement fait un commentaire ou deux à propos du programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"J'ai été informé," annonça Fletcher à la classe, "que vous êtes horriblement en retard dans vos sorts de stupéfixion."

Il divisa les Gryffondors en paires, et ils passèrent tous le cours à s'entraîner. La tête d'Harry lui faisait mal quand la cloche sonna finalement. Il s'était cogné la tête contre un pupitre la dernière fois qu'il avait été figé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait une maîtrise du sort plutôt bonne finalement.

*

La détention de Ron était prévue pour le vendredi soir suivant. À huit heures moins le quart, il était prêt à descendre aux cachots, quand Harry le prit de côté et lui dit. "Vois ce que tu peux découvrir," chuchota-t-il.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Seulement que Rogue n'avait pas une bonne raison de te donner une détention."

"Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'est de Rogue qu'on parle là, pas du Professeur Flitwick."

"Alors il t'a peut-être donné une détention pour une autre raison. Peut-être qu'il a une information importante à nous faire parvenir."

L'expression de Ron voulait clairement dire qu'il pensait qu'Harry était devenu fou. "Harry, c'est _Rogue_. Il ne va rien me dire. Il ne m'a pas appelé pour jouer à des jeux d'espionnage. La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a donné une détention c'est parce qu'il le _peut_. Il cherchait des excuses. Il a passé un trimestre entier sans punir des Gryffondors. Il doit rattraper le temps perdu. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui demander ?"

Harry réfléchit. C'était sûrement mieux s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à demander. "Et bien, au sujet de Malefoy ?"

"Quoi à son sujet ?"

"Son père était derrière ces Mangemorts qui ont capturé Ginny. Est-ce que tu crois que Drago est au courant de ça."

"Peut-être, mais comment Rogue pourrait-il savoir s'il est au courant ?"

"C'est peut-être le cas. Il aurait pu voir Drago dans le château au Pays de Galles, ou il aurait pu aller au Manoir Malefoy en tant que Macnair."

"Mais d'après tout ce qu'il t'a dit, il ne savait pas qui était l'espion à Poudlard. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y en avait un, si ? De plus, je croyais que nous avions déjà découvert qui était l'espion."

Harry jeta un regard vers la table où Hermione et Ginny discutaient de quelque chose ensemble. "Hermione n'est pas convaincue. Elle a raison d'habitude à propos de ces choses là, tu sais." Harry parla d'une voix encore plus faible, même s'il était déjà en train de parler doucement. "Même si Krum espionnait, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plus d'un espion. Tu dois admettre que Malefoy est bien placé pour faire passer des informations à son père."

"Même si Rogue sait quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en parlerait."

"Essaie toujours, d'accord ?"

Ron partit en se plaignant qu'il allait être en retard, et il ne retourna pas à la Tour de Gryffondor avant que minuit soit passé depuis un bon moment. Harry, Ginny et Hermione l'attendaient dans la salle commune presque déserte. Ron s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

"Urgh ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir un autre tatou de ma vie !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ?"

"Apparemment les provisions de bile de tatou des élèves commençaient à s'épuiser. J'ai dû les réapprovisionner."

Hermione prit une des mains de Ron et l'examina. "Tu n'as pas fait du très bon travail en nettoyant, si ?"

"Passe toute une soirée à extraire de la bile de tatou. Ils étaient vivants quand j'ai commencé, n'oublie pas." Ron frissonna. "Quoi qu'il en soit, essaie de nettoyer correctement après ça."

"C'est assez simple, en fait. Il y a beaucoup de sorts de récurage..."

"Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette. Rogue m'a dit de ne pas l'amener, étant donné que je n'en aurait pas besoin."

Apparemment Rogue avait vraiment voulu donner une détention à Ron, et Harry commença à se dire qu'il avait eu tort à propos du fait que le maître de potions avait des informations à faire passer. Il aurait vraiment dû mieux raisonner, mais il demanda tout de même.

"Est-ce que tu as réussi à tirer quelque chose de Rogue ?"

"C'était étrange. Je n'en ai pas tiré grand chose, mais c'était comme s'il me testait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Je lui ai en quelque sorte demandé s'il pensait que Drago Malefoy était du même côté que son père, et Rogue m'a simplement regardé pendant un bon moment. Comme s'il m'évaluait. Et puis il a dit qu'il essayait de comprendre ça lui-même."

"Alors, il le soupçonne."

"Oui, on dirait."

"Je me demande," dit Hermione d'un air spéculateur.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Et bien, il a dit qu'il avait pris une potion pour ressembler à Macnair, et qu'il ne savait pas quand elle arrêterait de faire effet, mais il a dû avoir plus de contrôle que ça. Peut-être qu'il a pris l'antidote ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Peut-être qu'il est revenu pour démasquer l'espion !" dit Ron.

"Je pensais qu'on avait dit que c'était Viktor Krum," dit Ginny, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione, "et il est revenu pour que Mundungus Fletcher puisse reprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Et bien on dirait qu'il garde un oeil sur Malefoy," dit Harry.

"Est-ce qu'il nous dirait quelque chose s'il le savait ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry savait qu'il devrait se résigner à l'inévitable. "Probablement pas. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir combien Malefoy en sait sur son père."

"Colin Creevey !" dit subitement Ron.

"Quoi ?"

"Colin Creevey espionnait Malefoy pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'automne dernier."

"Je sais pas, Ron. Comment allons nous demander à Colin s'il a entendu Malefoy mentionner quelque chose à propos de son père sans nous trahir ?"

"Ça ne serait pas nécessaire," dit Hermione. "Nous pourrions simplement utiliser les même méthodes que Colin pour découvrir ce que sait vraiment Malefoy."

*

Le temps commença à passer plus rapidement alors qu'Harry se replongeait dans la routine du trimestre une fois de plus. Presque avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, janvier arrivait à sa fin, et le sol était couvert d'une bonne couche de neige. Harry regardait les flocons légers se laisser dériver par la fenêtre d'Histoire de la magie, s'ajoutant à la couverture blanche sur le sol.

A l'intérieur, les Gryffondors de septième année étaient tombés dans leur stupeur habituelle alors que le Professeur Binns contait les exploits d'Emerill l'Extrêmement Ennuyeux. Hermione faisait semblant de prendre des notes, ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry. Il pouvait entendre sa plume gratter le papier, en tout cas, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle trouvait d'intéressant à écrire.

La classe entière sursauta d'un même mouvement quand un coup soudain à la porte interrompit le Professeur Binns. "Oui," appela-t-il, ayant l'air légèrement perturbé. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Ralph Chapman, un large sixième année qui aurait été un Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor si les matchs de Quidditch n'avaient pas été annulés. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu aligner plus de deux mots, mais à présent il s'adressait au professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. "On m'a envoyé chercher Ron Weasley. Il doit venir au bureau du Professeur McGonagall immédiatement."

Ron échangea un regard alarmé avec Harry et Hermione. Apparemment il allait avoir des problèmes pour quelque chose, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Ils avaient tous eu tellement de travail dernièrement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion de s'échapper en soirée. De toute façon, si l'infraction avait été de cette nature, Hermione aurait sûrement été appelée avec lui pour aller voir leur directrice de maison.

Ron haussa les épaules, rassembla ses affaires et partit. Harry regarda vers Hermione, qui avait maintenant l'air confuse et inquiète. Elle n'avait apparemment pas plus idée qu'Harry de la signification de cela.

"Maintenant, où en étais-je ?" le professeur Binns consultait ses notes. "Oh, oui, en 1365, Emerill..."

Harry arrêta d'écouter, alors même que la plume d'Hermione recommençait à écrire, mais à présent il avait une chose plus importante à laquelle réfléchir que la neige au-dehors. Quand la cloche sonna à la fin du cours, Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Apparemment Hermione était aussi pressée qu'Harry de trouver Ron et de lui demander ce qu'avait voulu le professeur McGonagall.

Harry vit Hermione fourrer un parchemin rempli de toutes sortes de symboles étranges que Ginny utilisait quand elle faisait ses devoirs d'Étude des Runes dans son sac en avançant. Harry se dit que c'était très étrange ; Hermione avait abandonné l'Étude des Runes à la fin de la troisième année.

Cette pensée fut chassée de l'esprit d'Harry dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le corridor. Le Professeur McGonagall attendait là, son expression très grave. Harry se dit que ses yeux avait l'air dangereusement brillants. "Harry, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, s'il vous plaît."

Harry était maintenant complètement confus. D'abord Ron et maintenant lui, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Hermione eu l'air alarmée. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur..." commença-t-elle, mais McGonagall leva sa main. "Vous devriez retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor Miss Granger, je suppose que vous y trouverez Mr Weasley." Hermione eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais c'était sa directrice de maison. "Mr Weasley vous expliquera tout," ajouta le Professeur McGonagall, sa voix plus douce.

Cela eut l'air de calmer Hermione. Elle partit vers la Tour de Gryffondor, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry.

"Professeur McGonagall, quelque chose est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Harry, c'est le cas. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi..."

Harry la suivit, son coeur tombant. Pendant un moment il se sentit comme en seconde année quand la grande majorité des élèves avait cru qu'il était responsable de l'attaque de ses camarades. Mais il n'avait rien fait à ce moment-là, et il n'avait rien fait maintenant. En fait, rien ne s'était produit à sa connaissance.

Ils descendirent au premier étage et au bureau du Professeur McGonagall, où Harry trouva un chien noir familier qui l'attendait. Le coeur d'Harry parut soudain beaucoup plus léger. "Sirius !" cria-t-il, courant en avant.

Le Professeur McGonagall resta à la porte. "Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux."

Sirius, pendant ce temps là, avait repris sa forme humaine. "Harry !" Il souriait, mais ses yeux ne suivaient pas. Il tendit une main, qu'Harry prit, alors que Sirius lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule. Puis, sans donner d'avertissement, son parrain étreignit Harry. Quand Sirius s'écarta, Harry put voir qu'il avait l'air assez sombre. Il remarqua aussi plusieurs coupures et des bleus sur la figure de Sirius à divers stades de guérison. Il les avait manqué auparavant dans sa joie de revoir son parrain.

Le coeur d'Harry s'effeuilla. Il se souvint à présent que cela devait être plus qu'une visite de courtoisie. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Assieds-toi, Harry," dit Sirius, indiquant une chaise. Il bougea lui même vers le fauteuil de McGonagall. Harry vit qu'il se déplaçait en boitant visiblement. Harry s'assit et attendit qu'il parle.

"Il n'y a pas de moyen facile de dire ça. J'ai été impliqué dans une attaque, moi et quelques autres."

Un mauvais pressentiment s'abattit sur Harry, et il frissonna. Il repensa à la manière dont Ron avait été appelé en classe, mais son esprit refusait d'y croire. "Mais tu vas bien."

"Je m'en suis sorti vivant. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde..."

"Qui ?" demanda Harry. Il avait l'impression désagréable de le savoir à présent.

"Remus a été sérieusement blessé. Il devrait bien s'en sortir. Charlie Weasley n'a pas..."

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de le plonger dans un lac glacé. Sirius commença à expliquer les circonstances, mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il essayait toujours de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais la figure joyeuse de Charlie, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais son rire riche. Il se retrouva bombardé avec des images de Charlie : discutant de Quidditch à un dîner au Terrier, encourageant à la Coupe du Monde, stupéfixiant le Magyar à Pointes, le félicitant après la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Il avait du mal à le concevoir, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait déjà traversé ça quand Hagrid avait été tué. Il se sentait étrangement paralysé.

A un moment, Sirius remarqua qu'Harry n'écoutait pas et arrêta de raconter l'histoire. "Harry, est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

"C'est un choc, je sais. Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune..."

Harry fut soudain assailli par une horrible pensée. "Quand, Sirius ? Quand est-ce que ça s'est produit ?"

"Il y a deux jours. Nous étions dans le Kent, et nous avons entendu parler d'un groupe de Mangemorts..."

L'esprit d'Harry commença à tourner. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Sirius il avait appris qu'il était quelque part en Europe, et il avait présumé que cela voulait dire que Voldemort courait toujours. Harry interrompit son parrain. "Tu étais dans le _Kent _? Je croyais que tu étais sur le continent !"

"Nous n'avons pas réussi à suivre la piste de Voldemort là-bas. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous filer entre les doigts. Et puis nous avons eu des informations nouvelles juste après Noël disant qu'il était de retour en Angleterre."

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Voldemort était de retour en Angleterre. Il était revenu pendant la période de Noël... Et Harry portait le talisman à ce moment là. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué un avertissement.

Une petite partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappela que le Kent était trop loin. Il ne portait pas le collier deux jours auparavant, et il n'avait rien senti. Et pourtant il y avait eu une attaque... Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se massa les tempes. Peut-être que Voldemort n'avait pas été présent. Ses serviteurs étaient certainement capables de tuer, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un ordre direct pour le faire.

Mais la tristesse et la culpabilité remontaient en lui à présent et menaçaient de submerger la partie rationnelle de l'esprit d'Harry. Et s'il avait manqué un avertissement ? Et si ça avait été quelque chose qui aurait pu sauver la vie de Charlie. Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à le piquer, mais il réprima un sanglot qui essayait désespérément de sortir. Il sortit sa tête de ses mains et rencontra le regard inquiet de Sirius.

"Je veux retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor maintenant," dit Harry.

"Harry..." commença Sirius, et Harry savait déjà que son parrain n'aimait pas l'idée.

"Je veux voir Ron. Et Ginny. Est-ce qu'il sont déjà retournés à la Tour de Gryffondor ?"

"Oui, ils doivent y être, mais..."

"Alors je veux y retourner pour les voir."

"Oui, bien sûr."

Harry n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu empêcher cette tragédie, et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envie de faire face à la famille de Charlie. Et pourtant il avait en quelque sorte besoin de voir leur douleur. Peut-être que ça casserait l'insensibilité qui l'avait une fois de plus enveloppé.

Sirius se leva du fauteuil de McGonagall. "Je ne peux pas y retourner avec toi."

Harry acquiesça. Le nom de Sirius n'avait pas encore été réhabilité officiellement, et pour la majorité du monde sorcier c'était toujours un criminel en cavale.

"Harry, il y aura un mémorial dans quelques jours ici à Poudlard. Je serais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lieu, mais je devrais rester caché."

Harry savait qu'il devrait remercier son parrain d'être venu lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, de lui avoir offert réconfort alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas en donner. Il y avait un million de choses qu'il aimerait pouvoir dire à Sirius. Il se demanda si son parrain savait ce qu'il avait fait à Noël. Harry aurait pu lui dire que le livre qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire s'était révélé être plus utile que ce qu'on attendait. Il aurait pu parler de Ginny à Sirius. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, et la plupart de ces choses semblaient inadéquates et frivoles. Harry ferma les yeux fortement, regrettant le fait que les communications entre eux aient été réduites à cause des circonstances et que la seule chose qui les ait réunis soit une tragédie insensée.

"Je crois que je vais partir alors," dit-il.

"Harry, si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là jusqu'au mémorial. Demande simplement à Dumbledore si tu peux voir Sniffle, et il fera ce qu'il faut, j'en suis sûr."

Harry acquiesça. Sirius fit un pas en avant pour serrer la main d'Harry une fois de plus, mais il étreignit de nouveau son filleul. Quand Sirius s'écarta Harry remarqua qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. "Ne garde pas tout pour toi, Harry."

Harry pinça ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Puis il se tourna et retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor seul. Les corridors étaient déserts, et on aurait dit qu'ils s'étendaient indéfiniment. Ses pas résonnaient fortement sur les murs.

Quand il passa par le trou du portrait, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Apparemment les nouvelles s'étaient déjà répandues. La salle devint anormalement silencieuse alors qu'il la traversait. Il avait vu au premier coup d'oeil que Ron, Ginny et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant un chemin eut l'air de s'ouvrir devant lui. Il pouvait voir les figures des autres plus clairement maintenant, le regardant avec compassion, et il sentit une bulle de colère chaude monter en lui. Ne comprenaient-ils pas tous que c'était sa faute ? Étaient-ils tous aveugles ?

D'une manière ou d'une autre il savait que Ron était dans leur dortoir, et il monta les marches jusqu'en haut de la tour. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Trois paires d'yeux rouges se levèrent pour le voir entrer. Ses propres yeux commencèrent à le piquer alors qu'il regardait d'un visage baigné de larmes à l'autre.

Il avait l'impression que le vieux dortoir familier s'était magiquement agrandi et continuait de le faire alors qu'il avançait vers l'endroit où Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis sur le lit de Ron. Hermione avait un bras autour de Ron, et il avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, alors qu'elle lui caressait le bras d'une main calmante. Ginny se serrait simplement toute seule.

Hermione lâcha Ron et se leva pour étreindre Harry brièvement une fois qu'il se fut approché. Ron leva des yeux désolés vers Harry, et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Ron se leva et étreignit alors Harry, et Harry dut plisser les yeux pour contrer les larmes imminentes. C'était douloureux, mais Harry l'accueillait.

Il se tourna finalement vers Ginny, ayant peur de voir l'accusation dans ses yeux, mais il fut choqué de ce qu'il lut dans son regard. Regardant son expression, il réalisa qu'elle devait refléter exactement la sienne. Son cerveau eut à peine un instant pour enregistrer cette pensée, car elle se jeta dans ses bras à se moment là. Il la serra fort, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, des larmes chaudes mouillant le devant de sa robe d'école. Alors que Ginny sanglotait contre lui, il enfouit sa figure dans ses cheveux et laissa finalement ses larmes couler librement.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils se tinrent ainsi, mais finalement Ginny se tut, et il relâcha son étreinte et leva les yeux. Ils étaient seuls maintenant. Ron et Hermione avaient quitté la pièce. Harry regarda dans les yeux de Ginny une fois de plus, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais sentant qu'il devrait dire quelque chose. Elle laissa sortir un long, tremblant soupir, et ouvrit la bouche avant qu'il n'ait la temps de prononcer un seul mot.

"Oh, Harry, Tout est de ma faute."

Son estomac se tordit désagréablement au désespoir abject dans son ton.

__

Note : Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fois-ci la note est en bas, et je continuerais peut-être à faire comme ça pour ne pas gâcher les surprises qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le chapitre. Crédit à Rogue Angel, qui a inspiré à l'auteure l'idée de Rogue donnant une détention à Ron pour l'avoir figé. La référence Monty Python dans le chapitre précédent était le mot de passe, Semprini ! L'auteure est désolée d'avoir tué Charlie, elle devait tuer quelqu'un, et malheureusement, c'est tombé sur lui.


	20. Chapitre Vingt

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Les paroles de l'auteure sont entre crochets [].

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Célina : La voilà.

__

Ataensic : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui je compte la traduire jusqu'au bout en essayant de garder la cadence d'un chapitre par semaine. Je compte aussi traduire la suite, mais j'ai déjà dit que je la mettrais à jour sûrement beaucoup moins régulièrement car même si j'adore ces fics, ça me prend vraiment trop de temps de traduire chaque semaine.

__

Cécé Johnson : Evidemment que c'est bien ! HG c'est même le meilleur couple. Pour ce qui est de mettre plusieurs chapitres en même temps il n'y a aucune chance, j'ai déjà du mal à tenir cette cadence alors...

__

Ève : Merci beaucoup

__

solla : Oui je sais c'est triste mais je ne peux pas changer l'histoire, merci pour tous tes compliments, comme d'habitude.

__

alana chantelune : Ouais je sais je l'adore aussi. Je suis sûre que l'auteure appréciera tes compliments.

__

Rowena4 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à reviewer.

__

PikaSpy : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mis de review avant. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir fait part de ton opinion.

__

Wynzar : Merci beaucoup. J'aime bien le style de tes reviews.

__

Lunenoire : Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas si tes yeux vont aimer ce chapitre...

__

Miya Black : Cette phrase là au moins, elle est de moi ! Une des rares choses qu'on ne doive pas à la merveilleuse auteure...

__

Csame : Ta review m'a fait rire. J'ai toujours su qu'auteure n'existait pas, mais quand tu y réfléchis il n'y a pas longtemps on ne disait pas non plus avocate... Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de mots qu'on ne peut pas mettre au féminin ? Et puis de toute façon, avec le nombre de mots qui se retrouvent dans la langue française parce qu'on les a inventé ou parce qu'on les a emprunté à d'autres langues (frencher, review...). Ce sera à l'auteur(e) de décider si elle veut garder son "e" ou pas, voilà ! [Au Québec on met auteur au féminin justement. C'est accepté dans la langue écrite, et c'est même recommandé. Puisque j'habite au Québec, je garderais bien mon "e". J ]

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt

"Tout est de ma faute," répéta Ginny, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

"Non, Ginny, ne dis pas ça."

"Mais c'est _vrai_."

Harry mit ses mains sur ses épaules. "Non ce n'est pas vrai. Ça n'est la faute de personne à part Voldemort." Il savait qu'il aurait probablement pu avoir l'air plus convaincant, mais s'il ne l'était pas c'était seulement parce qu'il avait lui-même des pensées similaires à celles qu'elle avait exprimées. Elle le regardait les yeux grand ouverts et secouant la tête, n'y croyant pas.

Harry soupira. "Assieds-toi." Doucement, il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une de ses mains. "Ginny, ton frère..." Il déglutit avant de dire le nom pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. "...Charlie savait dans quoi il s'embarquait quand il a rejoint l'Ordre. Il savait que ça allait être dangereux et qu'il n'en sortirait peut-être pas vivant. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il était courageux, tu le sais. Un vrai Gryffondor."

Harry ne savait pas d'où venait tout ça, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait se convaincre pendant qu'il le disait. Une boule se formait rapidement dans sa gorge alors que ses émotions menaçaient de le submerger une fois de plus. Il avala difficilement et continua. "Il savait que ça pouvait arriver, et il a quand même décidé d'y faire face."

"Est-ce que tu essaie de rejeter la faute sur Charlie ?"

"_Non _! Bien sûr que non ! Ça n'est la faute de personne à part du Mangemort qui lui à jeté le sort de la mort !"

"Sirius ne te l'as pas dit ?"

"Dit quoi ?" Sirius avait très bien pu le lui dire, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

"Comment c'est arrivé."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Il a sauvé ton parrain, Harry. Il s'est jeté devant Sirius pour qu'il ne soit pas touché."

"Alors tu vois ? C'était un vrai Gryffondor."

Plus de larmes s'échappaient, coulant silencieusement à présent. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il était déchiré entre se sentir soulagé pour Sirius et en colère contre les réflexes rapides de Charlie. Ginny s'essuya les yeux, et Harry mit ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant légèrement. Ça le calmait, lui aussi.

"Je n'y arrive pas, Harry," dit-elle après un moment. "Je ne peux pas y échapper."

"Quoi ?"

Elle sortit de son étreinte. "J'aurais pu le sauver, Harry !" gémit-elle. "J'aurais pu lui fabriquer un talisman. J'aurais pu en faire un pour Bill. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais trop égoïste !"

Harry se souvint que Sirius avait dit dans une lettre qu'il avait rencontré Bill et Charlie sur le continent l'automne précédent. Bill combattait toujours pour l'Ordre quelque part. "Ginny..." commença-t-il à protester.

"Non, c'est vrai. J'aurais pu lui fabriquer un talisman et lui sauver la vie, et à la place j'en ai fait un pour Voldemort !"

Harry la regarda, ébahi. Elle avait dit le nom, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en soit même rendu compte.

"Et tout ça simplement parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir," continua-t-elle. "Et bien je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de souffrir, si ? C'est simplement une différente sorte de douleur !"

"Ginny, ne t'infliges pas ça. Ce qui est fait est fait !"

Elle se leva abruptement, ses yeux brillants de colère. "Non, ce n'est _pas _fait ! Ce n'est pas près d'être fini ! Tu sais que Voldemort ne va pas s'arrêter !"

"À moins que quelqu'un ne l'arrête," répondit calmement Harry, espérant qu'elle attraperait la perche et se calmerait.

"Exactement !" Elle se tourna et commença à avancer vers la porte.

"Attends !" l'appela Harry complètement paniqué. "Où vas-tu ?" Il n'aimait vraiment pas les conclusions auquel il était arrivé d'après ses actions.

"Faire ce que je peux !"

Il la rattrapa et attrapa son poignet, la ramenant dans la chambre. "Attends un peu, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !"

"Ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Harry Potter !"

Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment ils étaient arrivés à se disputer tout à coup, mais c'était fait. Les yeux de Ginny lui lançaient des éclairs, et soudainement il se sentit aussi en colère qu'elle avait l'air de l'être. Il sentit sa figure prendre des couleurs. "Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit elle d'un air sarcastique." Je ne vais pas prendre ta place et aller défier Voldemort."

"Ça ce n'était pas mérité !"

Elle continua à avancer, l'ignorant. "Oh non ! Rien d'aussi dramatique que ça ! Mais au moins je peux protéger Bill."

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire un autre talisman ! Ginny, tu es énervée. Tu n'es pas en état..."

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et tu es devenu un expert tout d'un coup ?"

"Ginny, tu viens juste de subir un choc. Souviens-toi du temps que ça t'a pris pour récupérer la dernière fois ? Et tu es seulement remise. J'ai eu l'impression que ça t'as pris plus longtemps cette fois-ci que l'été dernier. Et si c'est pire cette fois-ci ?"

"C'est un risque que je vais devoir prendre."

Harry avait envie de maudire l'entêtement des Weasley, mais une partie lucide de son esprit réalisa que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire. "Non, pas forcément." Il venait de penser à quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il alla voir dans son armoire et chercha jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. "Voilà." Il lui lança le collier. "Bill peut prendre le mien !"

"Harry, je l'ai fabriqué pour toi !"

Elle n'allait pas voir ça comme un rejet d'elle, si ? "Ginny, il n'y a rien de personnel. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je ne le gardais plus. Tu sais comme ça peut bloquer la douleur dans ma cicatrice. Et je le portais à Noël et je l'ai oublié..."

"Oh, ne commence pas maintenant ! De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Il ne marchera pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas..."

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer, et elle se tourna, se cognant dans Ron, qui venait juste d'entrer. "Vous vous rendez compte qu'on peut vous entendre jusque dans la salle commune ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Ginny avait déjà profité de l'interruption et était sortie. Harry serra le collier dans son poing et écarta Ron pour passer, le laissant la bouche ouverte dans une pièce vide.

Harry ne pensa même pas à l'endroit où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'air froid sur ses joues et la neige mouillant ses chaussures. Puis il comprit qu'il était sorti dans le parc sans sa cape. Il faisait déjà noir et un vent vigoureux soufflait. Il frissonna, mais il accueilli la gêne. Il continua à marcher, son esprit complètement vide jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bord du lac.

Puis il s'arrêta et regarda l'eau noire clapotant contre la rive incrustée de glace. Il repensa à ce qui venait juste de se produire dans le dortoir, essayant de trouver le moment où ça avait dégénéré. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait mal tourné, et il n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de contrarier Ginny davantage. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin d'une autre raison d'être bouleversé.

Il sortit son poing de sa poche, et déroula ses doigts d'autour du collier. La gemme blanche brilla d'un air moqueur dans la lumière pale de la lune. À ce moment-là il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais poser les yeux dessus. On aurait dit que ce collier était responsable pour tout ce qui allait mal en ce moment. Il regarda du collier à l'eau, puis le collier de nouveau, renforçant sa résolution. Puis il referma ses doigts dessus une fois de plus, leva le bras, et recula d'un pas, ayant l'intention de le lancer aussi fort et aussi loin que possible.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Harry. Un jour viendra peut-être ou tu pourrais avoir besoin de lui."

La voix l'avait interrompu juste avant qu'il puisse relâcher le collier. Il laissa retomber son bras et se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. La figure du directeur était majoritairement dans l'ombre, faisant ressortir les rides de souci encore plus que d'habitude. Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Les moments comme ceux-là ne sont jamais faciles, particulièrement pour la famille. Parfois la tristesse pousse les gens à dire des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas et à faire des choses qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire."

Harry ne répondit pas. La main sur son épaule appuya plus fermement. Dumbledore commença à marcher, ramenant Harry vers le château. "Madame Pomfresh me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai laissé dehors sans cape. Si nous nous dépêchons nous arriverons à temps pour le dîner. Il y a un bon, chaud Lancashire hot pot au menu, si je ne me trompe pas."

Harry n'avait pas très envie de manger, mais il suivit Dumbledore à l'intérieur du château tout de même.

*

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Une sorte d'engourdissement avait envahi Harry, très similaire à celui qui était apparu quand Sirius lui avait appris la nouvelle pour la première fois. Il ne chercha pas à voir son parrain ; il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. Il faisait toujours les actions de se lever et d'aller en cours, mais à l'intérieur il se sentait glacé.

Pour une certaine raison, la mort de Charlie semblait affecter Harry plus encore que celle d'Hagrid ne l'avait fait, et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il en était ainsi. Il avait mieux connu Hagrid ; il avait passé plus de temps avec lui, en tant qu'élève et en tant qu'ami ; il avait déjà vécu ça plusieurs fois avec des gens qu'il avait connu.

La façon dont Hagrid était mort n'était pas si différente que ça. Il avait été envoyé comme un émissaire aux géants durant l'été après la quatrième année d'Harry pour convaincre les géants de ne pas se rallier à Voldemort. Ils ne l'avaient pas tous écouté, pourtant. Certains d'entre eux étaient peut-être déjà alliés à Voldemort. En tout cas, quand Hagrid était retourné les voir l'été suivant, on lui avait tendu une embuscade. Harry était déjà retourné chez les Dursley pour les vacances sans personne pour le consoler, en fait, quand il avait reçu la nouvelle. On avait pris des dispositions pour qu'Harry puisse être présent aux funérailles à Poudlard, et il avait vu Ron, Hermione et Sirius là-bas. Ils avaient traversé cette période ensemble et s'étaient soutenus les uns les autres par courrier pendant le reste de l'été.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait simplement oublié le sentiment de vide avec l'écoulement du temps. Peut-être que c'était le fait que Charlie ait été beaucoup plus jeune. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que Ginny ne lui parlait pas. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas disparu quelque part pour fabriquer un talisman à Bill, mais Harry l'avait à peine vue. Elle refusait de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Durant les rares occasions où il avait réussi à croiser son regard pour un court instant, elle avait eu l'air renfermée, pas seulement envers lui, mais envers tout le monde. Il aurait aimé plus que tout pouvoir lui jeter un sort pour lui faire baisser la garde, mais il y avait un mur entre eux à présent, et il ne savait pas comment il devait le briser.

C'était un samedi après-midi, et Ron et lui mettaient leurs robes les plus habillées pour le mémorial, qui devait avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle. Aucun d'entre eux ne disait grand chose. Les Weasley pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment à présent, et la réunion promettait d'être sombre en fait. Harry n'était pas particulièrement heureux de devoir y aller.

Il y avait un petit coup à la porte, suivi par Hermione, qui passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. "Êtes-vous bientôt prêts ? Ils sont là." Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, et son badge de Préfète en chef avait l'air particulièrement brillant. Ron acquiesça et il avança vers la porte.

"Allez-y tous les deux," dit Harry. "J'arrive dans un instant."

Même s'il avait très envie que ce jour soit déjà terminé, il était soudainement réticent à descendre et à faire face aux Weasley. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être la dernière minute avant de descendre les marches de son dortoir. Il était presque en bas de l'escalier quand il entendit des voix venant de la salle commune.

"Ginny, ton père et moi nous ne te tenons absolument pas responsable pour tout ça."

C'était Mrs Weasley. Harry se figea sur la dernière marche. Elle essayait de faire sortir Ginny de sa culpabilité, comme il l'avait lui même fait. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne conversation à interrompre. Harry eut l'image de Ginny l'apercevant et sortant de la pièce.

"Mais j'aurais pu le sauver, maman !" protesta Ginny.

"C'est le sort de la mort qui a touché Charlie. Rien ne peut repousser le sort de la mort. Tu sais cela." Mrs Weasley avait l'air résignée.

Harry aurait pu se frapper pour ne pas avoir lui-même pensé à ça. Si seulement il avait écouté Sirius, il aurait peut-être pu utiliser cette information. Mais à ce moment-là il n'avait absolument pas anticipé la réaction de Ginny à cette situation.

"Le talisman d'Harry a renvoyé le Doloris au Chemin de Traverse l'été dernier," argumentait Ginny.

Il y eut une pause, et Harry imagina Mrs Weasley ayant l'air surprise. "Le Doloris est peut-être un Sortilège Impardonnable, et un très fort, mais _rien _ne peut repousser le sort de la mort."

"Harry l'a fait quand il était bébé." Ginny semblait se raccrocher aux branches maintenant.

"Ce n'était pas grâce à un talisman. Dans tout les cas, ils ne sont pas totalement infaillibles. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Charlie alors qu'il travaillait avec les dragons, un talisman ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Ça ne l'aurait pas rendu invincible."

Harry était assez étonné que Mrs Weasley puisse parler de ça aussi calmement, mais peut-être qu'elle avait déjà fait son deuil. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait un effort Herculéen en restant composée pour le bien de Ginny. Il se pencha un peu hors de l'escalier pour essayer d'apercevoir sa figure, mais elle lui tournait le dos.

Ginny, d'un autre côté, faisait face aux escaliers, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'il les ait écouté. Ses intestins se tordirent de culpabilité à ce qu'il faisait, et il se remit dans l'escalier. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retirer plus haut dans les escaliers, où il ne pourrait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Une partie de lui avait sûrement très envie d'entendre Ginny dire quelque chose qui lui donnerait de l'espoir qu'elle voudrait lui parler à un moment ou à un autre.

"Mais Bill..." essayait de protester Ginny.

"Ginny, ça ne te ferait aucun bien de t'épuiser de nouveau comme ça. Et as-tu réfléchi au fait que plus tu fabriquera de ces objets, plus les autres auront des chances de le découvrir ? Pourra tu renvoyer toutes les personnes qui demanderont ton aide ? Tu te tuerais d'épuisement très rapidement." Sa voix commençait à trembler alors qu'elle atteignait les limites de son contrôle. Il y eut une pause, et quand elle continua, elle eut l'air beaucoup plus composée. "Ginny, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant. Je ne suis pas prête à en perdre d'autres."

"Exactement, maman, c'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser aider Bill."

"La vie pendant des temps sombres comme ceux-là n'est jamais facile, mais nous devons faire confiance à Bill pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il a à faire et qu'il prenne soin de lui."

Harry pensa entendre Ginny émettre un petit sanglot à cela."C'est tellement difficile à faire, maman."

"Je le sais, ma chérie. Parfois c'est le plus dur de tout."

Harry risqua un autre coup d'oeil dans la salle commune et vit la mère et la fille enlacées. Il battit rapidement en retraite alors qu'elles se séparaient.

"Où est Harry dans tout cela ?" entendit-il Mrs Weasley demander. "Je ne l'ai pas vu."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interroge à son propos ?" la voix de Ginny était devenue tranchante.

"Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai vu à Noël, je pensais..."

"Tu pensais mal, maman. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Viens, maman, nous allons être en retard."

Harry resta sur l'escalier, stupéfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il les entende enjamber le trou du portrait. Puis il s'obligea à aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle, regrettant de ne pas s'être occupé de ses affaires.

La Grande Salle avait l'air différente de son apparence habituelle. Toutes les tables avaient été enlevées, remplacées par des chaises, et les bannières des maisons avaient été remplacées par des tentures noires. Harry vit immédiatement que toute l'école n'était pas présente, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le soit. Les professeurs étaient présents, bien entendu, la plupart d'entre eux ayant enseigné à Charlie durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Les sixième et septième années Gryffondors étaient tous là, comme l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au complet, pour soutenir Ron et Ginny. Il y avait quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle : Harry reconnut Ami, la fille que Fred avait dragué à la fin du trimestre précédent. Pas un seul Serpentard n'était là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, et Harry en était heureux. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de gens qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais il pensa reconnaître un des amis de Charlie qu'il avait vu en première année quand il avait recueilli Norbert pour Hagrid.

Toute la famille Weasley était assise, l'air sombre, en un demi-cercle de chaises sur l'estrade où se tenaient normalement les enseignants. Harry pouvait voir Hermione assise avec Ron, Percy était avec sa femme Pénélope, et George avait amené Pauline. Fred et Bill assistaient seuls, alors que Ginny était assise entre ses parents. Il n'y avait pas de place à côté d'elle pour Harry.

Un grand chien noir vint le voir et lécha sa main. Il le regarda d'un air implorant, gémissant un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se baisse et le caresse. "Bonjour, Sniffle," dit-il.

Sniffle prit la main d'Harry dans sa gueule et tira dessus, le tirant en avant. Harry s'assit sur le siège libre à côté de Ron, regrettant immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Il se retrouva en train de faire face à Ginny de l'autre côté de l'estrade, et elle refusa de rencontrer son regard. Mais il était trop tard pour changer de place à présent. Le mémorial commençait.

Dumbledore eut l'air d'apparaître de nulle part et vint se placer au milieu de l'estrade, bloquant temporairement la vue de Ginny à Harry. "Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour commémorer la vie de Charles Weasley. Pour certains d'entre nous il était de la famille, pour d'autres un ami, élève ou collègue, mais pour nous tous il sera toujours un héros. Il n'est pas le premier à tomber, et il ne sera pas non plus le dernier, malheureusement, mais nous le devons à lui, à nous et au futur de se rappeler comment il a choisi de vivre."

Le directeur fit un pas de côté alors, et une par une, les personnes qui avaient bien connu Charlie firent un pas en avant et partagèrent leurs souvenirs : des souvenirs de dressage de dragons en Roumanie, de week-ends à Pré-au-Lard avec des amis, de victoires de Gryffondor au Quidditch, de promenades de minuit dans les murs de Poudlard. Ceux qui avaient passé du temps à poursuivre les Mangemorts avec lui sur le continent racontèrent comme il réussissait toujours à remonter le moral des autres quand les choses avaient l'air sinistres. Bill se leva finalement et partagea ses mémoires d'enfance en tant qu'aîné, devant toujours garder un oeil sur son petit frère, son "complice de bêtises", et riant aux problèmes qui avaient toujours réussi à les rattraper.

Quand il eut fini Dumbledore s'avança de nouveau, déroulant un bout de parchemin. "On m'a demandé de partager cela avec vous," dit-il. "L'auteur ne pouvait pas être présent, malheureusement. Nous avons entendu parler de la vie de Charlie. Maintenant nous devons tous être forts et faire face à la manière dont il est mort. Cela, comme tout le reste, nous montre quelle sorte de personne Charlie avait choisi d'être."

Harry écouta alors que Dumbledore commençait à lire un récit de la dernière mission de Charlie, décrivant comment ils avaient appris qu'un groupe de Mangemorts agissait dans le Kent, un groupe qui pouvait peut-être les mener à Voldemort lui-même. Les Mangemorts avaient planifiés des attaques sur des Moldus et des sorciers d'origine Moldue dans les environs, et le groupe de Charlie avait réussi à localiser la maison qu'ils utilisaient comme base d'opérations. Le groupe de Charlie avait entouré la maison et l'avait surveillé, avant de planifier minutieusement une attaque qui devait surprendre l'ennemi quand la majorité était présente. L'opération avait bien commencé, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre un des Mangemorts avait réussi à lancer un appel pour avoir des renforts. Charlie et ses collègues avaient été attaqués par derrière, mais ils avaient tous continué à se battre vaillamment, figeant les nouveaux arrivants, afin de pouvoir les arrêter ensuite. Tous sauf un, en fait. Celui-ci était resté caché, sortant soudainement de son camouflage, lançant un sort de Réduction puissant, qui avait touché l'un de leur groupe dans l'explosion, avant de se tourner vers l'auteur de la lettre avec le sortilège de la mort. Et si Charlie ne s'était pas interposé entre l'auteur et le sort, ça aurait été l'auteur qui serait mort ce jour là.

Harry avait depuis longtemps compris que Sirius était l'auteur de ce parchemin, mais il avait remarqué qu'aucun nom n'avait été mentionné. Il supposait que Remus Lupin avait été celui touché par le sort de Réduction, et que c'était comme ça qu'il avait été gravement blessé. Harry avait envie de baisser le bras et de gratter Sniffle, qui s'était allongé par terre aux pieds de Harry au début du mémorial, mais Harry ne voulait pas trahir quoi que ce soit. Même ici à Poudlard, il semblait que la sécurité était toujours de très grande importance. Sniffle était maintenant tout à fait étendu par terre, avec son museau entre ses pattes. Harry se dit que si un chien pouvait pleurer, alors Sniffle ferait exactement ça.

"L'auteur de ce parchemin doit rester anonyme," concluait Dumbledore, "mais la famille Weasley connaît son identité."

Harry fut surpris de ce qui se produisit ensuite. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et deux choses se produisirent. Tout d'abord, une chope se mit à flotter dans les airs devant lui et toutes les autres personnes dans la salle. Au même moment une grave mélodie se mit à jouer grâce à des instruments invisibles, emplissant le hall et transperçant le coeur d'Harry.

Dumbledore prit sa chope, et les autres firent pareil, puis il commença à chanter. Ceux qui connaissaient la chanson firent de même. La famille Weasley au complet avait l'air familière avec; Harry pouvait entendre Ron essayant de suivre dans une voix croassante. Regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua aussi Seamus Finnigan chantant. Harry ne connaissait pas les paroles, alors il se contenta d'écouter, essayant de les retenir.

__

Oh, all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company.

And all the harm that ever I've done, alas it was to none but me.

And all I've done for want of wit to mem'y now I can't recall;

So fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur Ginny. Elle regardait par terre, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle essayait courageusement de suivre. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, pour pouvoir au moins avoir un contact visuel et lui indiquer sa présence, mais elle continua à regarder vers le bas. Il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir qu'il la regardait. Il avait l'impression que son coeur gonflait dans sa poitrine jusqu'à exploser. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, si ? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était honnête. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, et il regarda vers le plafond, qui reflétait les nuages bas, gris du jour à l'extérieur.

__

Oh, all the comrades e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away.   
And all the sweethearts e'er I had, they'd wished me one more day to stay.   
But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not,   
I gently rise and softly call, Goodnight and joy be with you all. 

"Que la joie vous accompagne tous," pensa amèrement Harry. En ce moment il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait ressentir de la joie. La musique se termina, et tout le monde leva sa chope. Harry fit la même chose, se souvenant comme il avait levé sa coupe en mémoire de Cédric Diggory à la fin de la quatrième année. Cédric avait été le premier ; d'autres élèves n'étaient plus présent non plus à l'école maintenant : Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, d'autres dans d'autres années qu'il ne connaissait pas. En même temps que les autres, il but de longues gorgées de bière amère qui le brûlèrent jusque dans l'estomac. Il grimaça au goût mais l'accueilli tout de même. Ça allait parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait.

L'heure suivante passa en un tourbillon de personnes exprimant leurs condoléances à la famille Weasley, dont aucun des membres n'avait réussi à garder les yeux secs durant le mémorial. Harry avait été parmi les premiers à approcher Mr et Mrs Weasley. Il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi leur dire, mais ses mots avaient dû être assez appropriés, car Mrs Weasley s'était jetée sur lui, l'étouffant pratiquement. Quand elle l'avait relâché, elle avait dit, "Oh, Harry, je te considère vraiment comme un de mes enfants."

Après ça il s'était senti assez obligé de se tenir avec le reste de la famille, bien qu'il trouve cela de plus en plus gênant. Sniffle était resté avec lui tout le temps, et Harry était heureux de sa présence, bien que cela, aussi, ajoutât à sa gêne.

Il avait pensé à ce que Sirius devait ressentir de savoir qu'il était toujours vivant parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'était sacrifié pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être facile ; en fait Harry savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas une chose facile à assumer, parce qu'il avait dû faire face à cette même réalité à la fin de sa première année. Maintenant que la réalisation totale de ce que son parrain devait traverser l'avait pénétré, il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à voir Sirius les jours précédents. Harry était sûr que Sirius partirait bientôt, et la possibilité de lui parler s'amenuisait. En tout cas, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ici.

Harry se sentit soudainement étouffé par tout ça. Il devait partir. Il baissa la tête et vit Sniffle le regardant comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées d'Harry. Harry tendit le bras et le caressa, puis il s'autorisa à se fondre de nouveau dans la foule et à se glisser vers la porte. Sniffle suivit.

Harry sortit dans le parc sans sa cape une fois de plus. Ils ne pourraient pas rester dehors en tout cas, parce qu'ils auraient besoin d'un endroit sûr pour que Sirius puisse se transformer. Harry pensa à la vielle hutte d'Hagrid et commença à marcher dans cette direction.

La hutte était restée inoccupée depuis la mort d'Hagrid. Le nouveau gardien des clés vivait quelque part dans le grand château, comme le faisait le Professeur Grubbly-Plank, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient lieux en-dehors de la hutte, et de temps en temps le Professeur Grubbly-Plank l'utilisait pour abriter temporairement certains des petits spécimens étudiés en cours. Harry était sûr que Sirius et lui pouvaient utiliser la cabine sans risquer d'être interrompus.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette et entra. Ça avait l'air étrangement inchangé depuis le temps où Hagrid y habitait. Les seules choses manquantes semblaient être les jambons pendus au plafond. L'énorme lit avec son couvre-lit coloré était toujours dans le coin, et il y avait la table près de la cheminé, qui, bien que froide, semblait contenir un bon nombre de cendres. Harry se souvint que le Professeur Grubbly-Plank avait récemment gardé une cage de Focifères ici. C'étaient des oiseaux tropicaux, et ils devaient être gardés au chaud.

Sniffle suivit Harry à travers la porte et se transforma dès qu'elle fut fermée de nouveau. "Harry, comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'accabler Sirius encore plus, alors il mentit. "Bien."

Sirius le regarda d'un air sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place il parla d'autre chose "Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté que tu as eu une véritable aventure à Noël."

Harry acquiesça. Cela avait l'air d'un sujet plutôt sûr tant qu'il ne se penchait pas sur ses sentiments pour Ginny. Alors il raconta l'histoire, faisant un effort pour garder sa figure et son ton neutres.

Quand il eut fini, Sirius secouait la tête, stupéfait." Je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien de te dire de ne pas t'attirer de problèmes."

Harry sourit presque à cela. "Tu as vraiment du mal à accepter ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils devraient parler de lui. Il avait passé trop de temps durant les jours précédents à penser à quel point il se sentait mal, et il était fâché contre lui-même d'être si égoïste. "Je m'en remettrais. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, ce que Charlie a fait."

Sirius soupira, et quand il parla, il avait l'air résigné. "Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais j'ai dû apprendre à faire avec beaucoup de vérités difficiles dans ma vie. Je gérerais ça, aussi. Mais..."

Il aurait pu continuer, mais il y eut un bruit soudain à l'extérieur de la hutte. Quelqu'un arrivait. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Sirius avait reprit sa forme canine. L'instant suivant, le Professeur Grubbly-Plank se tenait à la porte, ayant l'air surprise.

"Potter, que faites-vous ici ?" Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. "Je pensais avoir entendu des voix."

"Désolé, Professeur je devais simplement m'éloigner de... ce qui se passe un peu. Je suppose que vous m'avez entendu parler à Sniffle qui est là."

Elle regarda Sniffle durement. "Et que faisait un chien à un mémorial ?"

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui-même réalisé à quel point cela aurait l'air étrange qu'un chien assiste à un mémorial ? "Il appartient aux Weasley. Professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que la famille _entière _soit présente. Et puis, et bien, je me suis dit qu'il aimerais sortir un peu du château, au cas où, vous savez... Et aucun des membres de la famille ne pouvait le sortir. Et en fait, je n'avais pas ma cape, alors j'ai pensé que je me réchaufferais un peu ici..."

Cela sembla être une explication suffisante pour le Professeur Grubbly-Plank, car elle répondit, "Je vais devoir vous demander de le sortir d'ici, j'en ai peur. J'ai l'intention de faire entrer des Diricos, et s'ils remarquent l'odeur d'un chien ici, ils risquent de vouloir disparaître. En fait, je vais devoir nettoyer cet endroit."

"Désolé," marmonna Harry. "Nous allons partir alors. Viens, Sniffle."

Ils retournèrent alors vers le château, pendant que le Professeur Grubbly-Plank restait là-bas, et, supposa Harry, enlevait les traces d'odeur de chien de la hutte. Mais Sniffle ne voulait pas entrer dans le château. Il s'assit sur les marches et regarda Harry avec des yeux tristes. Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir partir de nouveau. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour lui parler, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry se baissa et serra Sniffle au niveau du cou avant de lui donner une dernière caresse et d'entrer dans le château seul.

__

Note : Les paroles rapportées (en italique dans le texte) viennent d'une ballade Irlandaise traditionnelle qui s'appelle "The Parting Glass". L'auteure les a pris d'un site de Shane MacGowan. Je ne les ai pas traduites car ça aurait enlevé les effets de style et les rimes, je prie tous ceux qui ne comprennent absolument pas l'anglais de m'excuser.

Le Lancashire Hot Pot est un plat typiquement anglais.


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Un

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Réponse aux reviews : Je ne répondrais à présent plus qu'aux questions ou aux reviews nécessitant une réponse car sinon cette section devient vraiment trop longue. Évidemment l'auteure pourra toujours répondre a des reviews ou rajouter un mot si elle le souhaite.

__

Csame : Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée moi aussi. Je m'explique, l'auteure a écrit en anglais, mais elle est bilingue, et c'est ma beta-reader (elle relit le texte et le corrige), donc elle pouvait décider dans le texte qu'auteur soit écrit avec ou sans "e", c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y avait la phrase entre crochets dans la réponse à ta review qu'elle a rajouté. Merci pour le "petit bijou", je partage totalement cet avis.

Merci aussi à _alana chantelune_, _Céline, Miya Black, Pixel_, _cécé johnson_, _Lunenoire_, _marika jedusor_, _Wynzar, et célina_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt et Un

Pendant la semaine suivante, Harry fit de son mieux pour rester occupé afin de ne pas continuer à ressasser certains sujets, qu'il trouvait douloureux. Ses devoirs prenaient une bonne partie de son temps mais pas assez. Dans le passé, il avait eu le Quidditch pour occuper le reste de son temps libre, mais ça avait été annulé.

Il y avait, pourtant, le problème de découvrir exactement combien en savait Malefoy. Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à cela avant de décider quelle méthode il emploierait. Le Polynectar semblait être une mauvaise idée. Ça prenait trop de temps à faire et ne durait qu'une heure. Il se dit qu'il aurait plus de chance de se glisser dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à trouver le dortoir de Malefoy, et s'il était chanceux, avoir la possibilité de fouiller dans les affaires de Malefoy. Il se souvint aussi d'autre chose, et c'est ce qui l'amena dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

"Harry, est-ce que tu es là ?"

Harry allait sortir un exemplaire des _Potions de Grands Pouvoirs,_ quand la voix l'interrompit. "Oui, Ron," répondit-il dans un fort murmure, étant donné que Madame Pince regardait Ron d'un mauvais oeil. Ron commençait à avoir l'air un peu plus heureux, pensa Harry. Il avait été complètement abattu depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son frère, mais il commençait peut-être à l'accepter maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Ron, venant près de lui.

"Des recherches," répondit Harry, sortant le volume.

Ron regarda le titre du livre. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? Nous n'avons pas de devoirs écrits à faire pour Rogue."

"Je sais. C'est pour autre chose. Tiens." Il tendit le livre à Ron. "Tu peux m'aider." Peut-être que Ron trouverait ça utile d'avoir autre chose à penser, lui aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?" demanda Ron, alors qu'Harry sélectionnait d'autres livres.

Madame Pince les regardait sévèrement. Ils étaient peut-être des septième années, et en tant que tels, autorisés à consulter les livres dans la Réserve, mais cela n'empêchait pas la bibliothécaire de désapprouver.

"Des livres sur les potions," répondit Harry.

Il prit quelques autres tomes, les tendit à Ron, qui grogna à cause de leur poids, et alla à une table. Quand ils furent assis, Harry expliqua. "Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné ça, mais quand nous étions au Pays de Galles, Rogue m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait pris une potion pour rendre son ouïe plus puissante. Je veux trouver comment la faire."

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ?"

"Ça m'aidera à espionner Malefoy, à découvrir ce qu'il sait."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas simplement à Rogue ?"

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron suggère ça. "Tu crois vraiment que Rogue _me _le dirait ?"

"Peut-être. Il n'a pas enlevé des points à Gryffondor ou quoi que ce soit quand je lui ai demandé pour Malefoy."

"Je ne pense toujours pas qu'il voudrait que je m'en mêle." Harry prit un air renfrogné et fit de son mieux pour imiter le ton doucereux de Rogue. "Potter, vous franchissez les limites depuis votre première année. Je ne compte pas vous aider à le faire de nouveau."

"Je suppose que tu as raison," concéda Ron.  
Une heure plus tard Madame Pince les renvoya de la bibliothèque, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé d'utile. Harry ne protesta pas. Il avait réussi à accéder à la bibliothèque après l'heure de fermeture dans le passé, et il pourrait le refaire.

"Où est Hermione ?" demanda Harry, alors qu'ils retournaient à la Tour de Gryffondor.

"Dans la salle commune. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait travailler sur un projet." Le silence s'installa entre eux, pus Ron parla de nouveau. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Ginny ?"

Harry soupira. Ginny ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, et il préférait ne pas y penser. "Tu nous as entendu, Ron, nous nous sommes disputés."

Harry espérait que la finalité dans son ton arrêterait la discussion, mais Ron persista. "Et alors ? Hermione et moi, nous nous disputons tout le temps. Je vais sûrement regretter de t'avoir dit ça, mais parfois la réconciliation est la meilleure partie."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai dit ou fait pour l'énerver, mais je l'ai fait, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à venir et à m'expliquer, je suis coincé, non ?"

Ron mit une main fraternelle sur l'épaule d'Harry et secoua la tête. "Harry, Harry, Harry..."

"Tu fais exactement comme Lockhart, tu sais."

Ron eu l'air horrifié un moment. "Écoute, mon ami, d'après mon expérience..." Harry leva les yeux au ciel à cela. "...parfois tu dois seulement leur demander ce qui les a énervé. Elles pensent que c'est parfaitement évident, et que tu devrais être capable de lire dans leur pensées."

"Et bien, c'est tout à fait stupide."

"Bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche."

"Mais je n'ai rien _fait _de mal. De plus, comment suis-je censé lui demander pourquoi elle m'en veut, si elle ne veut même pas me parler ?"

"Tu dois la faire répondre."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu es un expert dans l'art d'énerver Hermione."

Ron sourit. "Oui, je suis plutôt bon pour ça. Je me suis entraîné pendant des années, quand même."

"Comment est-ce que ça va pouvoir m'aider avec Ginny, ça ?"

"C'est ma soeur. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai trouvé quelques trucs pour l'énerver ? Sur qui crois-tu que je me suis entraîné avant de rencontrer Hermione ?" Ron se tut et réfléchit.

"Ce qu'il y a avec Ginny, c'est qu'elle est têtue. Tu dois être persévérant. Continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Je te préviens, ça risque de prendre un moment, mais si tu est assez persévérant ça devrait finir par payer."

Quelque chose semblait injuste aux yeux d'Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !"

Ron secoua la tête de nouveau. "Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les femmes."

"Et tu es vraiment un expert ! Je pense que je vais m'occuper de ça à ma façon, merci."

Ils étaient arrivés au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron, qui avait manifestement décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser tomber, donna le mot de passe, et ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle était pleine d'élèves, beaucoup d'entre eux travaillant dur sur leurs devoirs, pendant que les autres jouaient aux Échecs sorciers ou à la Bataille Explosive. Harry remarqua Hermione et Ginny assises seules à une table avec leurs têtes côte à côte au-dessus d'un papier. Ron avait mentionné qu'Hermione travaillait sur un projet, mais que pouvait-elle faire qui implique Ginny ? Harry chassa impatiemment les pensées d'une conspiration féminine hors de son esprit. Cela commençait à friser le ridicule.

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller les saluer. Il ne voulait pas voir Ginny le regarder froidement, ou encore pire, se lever et partir sans un mot. Mais Ron dit, "Viens", avant de se diriger vers la table des filles, et Harry se sentit obligé de suivre.

Ron s'approcha de la table et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione, se penchant délibérément sur les livres qu'elle avait ouvert pour pouvoir les consulter. Ginny ne leva même pas la tête, alors Harry resta debout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandait Ron, prenant sa tête dans ses mains et regardant dans les yeux d'Hermione.

"Ron, écarte-toi," dit-elle, irritée. "Je t'ai dit que je travaillais sur un projet."

Harry baissa la tête vers le parchemin sur lequel Hermione avait écrit. "Hermione, je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber l'Étude des Runes à la fin de la troisième année."

"Oui, mais Ginny m'aide à apprendre cet alphabet."

Harry regarda d'un peu plus près. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de la partie qui n'était pas cachée par le coude de Ron, ça ne ressemblait à aucun alphabet qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, de langue runique ou autre. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux et de coulant dans l'écriture, mais c'était complètement incompréhensible pour lui. Il eut la pensée déconcertante que ça correspondait bien à Ginny.

"Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Allez," dit Ron. "C'est Hermione. Elle n'est pas heureuse si elle ne remplit pas son esprit de toutes sortes de choses que le reste d'entre nous n'a pas besoin de savoir."

Hermione regarda Ron durement. "Tu ne peux jamais savoir ce qui pourrait se révéler être important."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'important à propos de quelque chose qui ressemble à une araignée qui se serait enivrée, qui serait tombée dans ta bouteille d'encre et qui se serait promenée sur toute la page ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, Ron. Au début de l'année, le Professeur Vector a mentionné ce passage célèbre en Arithmancie. C'est parfait quelle que soit la méthode de calcul qu'on utilise, mais c'est dans une langue ancienne, et personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire."

"Alors tu t'es dit que tu essaierais de déchiffrer ce qu'aucun sorcier ni aucune sorcière, y compris le professeur d'Étude de Runes de Ginny, n'a jamais été capable de comprendre dans le passé ? Et pour le plaisir ?"

"Et bien, je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'essayer."

"Voilà ma copine. Elle adore tout simplement les défis." 

Harry n'arrêta pas de lancer des regards en coin à Ginny pendant cet échange. Elle avait l'air de regarder partout sauf vers lui. Comment était-il supposé l'approcher quand elle n'avait manifestement pas envie d'être approchée ? Une partie de lui avait envie de partir. Ça ne valait pas la douleur dans le coeur qu'il ressentait quand elle l'ignorait. Mais s'il l'aimait vraiment, ne devrait-il pas le prouver en faisant quelque chose ?

"Bonjour, Ginny." C'était la première chose qu'il lui avait dit depuis des jours.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui lui fit savoir qu'elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. "Salut," murmura-t-elle avant de détourner le regard de nouveau.

Harry avait une envie folle d'étendre le bras, de prendre son menton dans sa main et de la forcer à regarder vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose comme ça dans la salle commune devant tout le monde. Au moins elle lui avait répondu. C'était un début.

"Ginny," essaya-t-il de nouveau. "Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas discuter de ça devant Ron et Hermione, mais tant qu'ils avaient un public, elle ne le repousserait peut-être pas totalement.

Malheureusement, elle avait dû penser de la même manière. "Pas maintenant, Harry," siffla-t-elle.

"Quand alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. Si elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça, alors que pouvaient-ils faire ? Il avait essayé et avait été rejeté. Encore. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos c'était un nouveau rejet. En ce moment il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à se soumettre à ça. Il regarda distraitement son bras, qui était posé sur la table, la plume toujours à la main, la manche de sa robe repoussée pour ne pas effacer l'encre. Elle ne portait pas le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné à Noël.

"Très bien alors," dit-il puis partit, sentant le regard de Ron et Hermione sur lui.

Il monta dans son dortoir, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Il se sentait complètement lamentable et aurait aimé qu'il y ait un moyen de ne plus penser à ses sentiments pour elle. À quoi est-ce que ça servait de l'aimer si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? La pensée devint de plus en plus douloureuse, comme un poids comprimant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer correctement. Cette situation d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aimait pas en retour était absolument horrible. Ça donnait un pouvoir sur lui à Ginny qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre lui pour le blesser autant qu'elle le voulait, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, mais il avala et ordonna aux larmes de disparaître. Ça ne valait pas le coup de pleurer pour ça, se dit-il sombrement. S'il devait ressentir quelque chose, alors il faudrait que ce soit de la colère, la sorte de colère qu'elle avait utilisé contre lui. Si elle pouvait le refroidir, alors il lui ferait la même chose.

Un bruit dans la pièce, comme quelque chose de lourd tombant par terre, le fit sursauter. C'était étrange. Le dortoir avait été vide, et il n'avait entendu personne d'autre entrer. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et regarda autour de lui. Là, par terre en plein milieu, se trouvait un livre, et Harry sans même regarder la couverture sut quel livre c'était.

"Oh non," grogna-t-il. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire pour arranger ça. Alors reste simplement à ta place."

Il ramassa le livre, tenté un moment de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il dirait. Mais il renforça alors sa résolution. Si Ginny était déterminée à être têtue il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ça. Elle venait juste de le prouver avec son comportement dans la salle commune.

Il ouvrit sa malle et creusa jusqu'à atteindre le fond. Il allait enterrer ce livre tellement profondément qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir et le tourmenter avec des conseils pour arranger les choses. Mais pendant qu'il écartait les objets, il remarqua un autre livre, un qu'il avait complètement oublié. C'était celui qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour son anniversaire, plein de ruses d'Aurors pour attraper des sorciers maléfiques.

Harry remit _Sorts Pratiques pour sorciers du Dr Zog _dans sa malle et prit l'autre livre. Il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'utile pour recueillir des informations sur Drago Malefoy à l'intérieur. C'était bien plus tentant que de rester allongé et de se morfondre à propos de Ginny. Il se secoua. Non, il n'allait pas penser à elle de nouveau. Si elle voulait de lui, elle savait où le trouver. Pendant ce temps là, il allait s'inquiéter d'attraper Malefoy.

*

Harry lut _Secrets des Aurors pour attraper les sorciers du mal _à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas terminé le lundi suivant. Il avait aussi passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque, aidé de Ron, à chercher la potion qui développait l'ouïe. Peut-être qu'il leur manquait les prodigieux talents de recherche d'Hermione - elle était toujours occupée à apprendre les runes - parce qu'ils avaient été incapables de la trouver jusqu'à présent.

Harry attrapa impatiemment le livre sur les Aurors non-terminé et le mit dans son sac. Il avait prévu de le lire en cours d'Histoire de la Magie plus tard ce jour-là. Il avait calculé que l'information contenue dans le livre serait bien plus utile pour lui que les détails de la Convention Internationale des Warlocks de 1593. Il ferma son sac et courut prendre son petit déjeuner.

En cours d'enchantement les septièmes années pratiquaient des sorts d'entretien ménager, ce qui nécessitait une salle pleine de poussière que les Gryffondors pourraient nettoyer. Neville, apparemment, était allergique à la poussière, et il se mit à éternuer régulièrement presque dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la classe. Ça n'aidait pas beaucoup qu'il réussisse à soulever plus de poussière qu'il n'arrivait à en éliminer avec ses incantations.

À peu près au milieu de la leçon, il fut pris par une crise particulièrement violente, qui faisait le même bruit qu'une bombe explosant, le propulsant en arrière sur la table où Harry avait laissé son sac au début du cours. Plusieurs livres tombèrent par terre, dont, à l'horreur d'Harry, _Sorts Pratiques pour sorciers du Dr. Zog_, qui s'ouvrit aux pieds de Dean et Seamus. Dean et Seamus ricanèrent en voyant l'illustration, qui était à présent révélée. L'estomac d'Harry tomba, alors qu'il la reconnaissait. Il l'avait vue l'été dernier quand lui et Ron avaient trouvé Hermione en train de lire le livre. Ils avaient eu peur qu'elle l'ait vu à ce moment là, et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle l'ait manqué cette fois-ci. Toute la classe regardait à présent. Les garçons se lançaient des regards entendus, les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues rouges, Parvati et Lavande avaient l'air assez intriguées, alors qu'Hermione avait un air désapprobateur. La figure rouge, Harry se pencha vers le livre et le saisit brusquement, le refermant brutalement.

Harry se redressa, le livre en main, souhaitant qu'un rocher bien situé apparaisse pour qu'il puisse se cacher en-dessous. Il y eut un silence de mort dans la classe excepté pour deux choses : Neville réprimant d'autres éternuements et le claquement des chaussures du professeur Flitwick sur le sol alors qu'il approchait. Harry eut envie de rentrer sous terre et se tourna pour lui faire face.

Normalement le professeur d'Enchantements était plutôt affable et sympathique, mais maintenant sa figure était impassible, alors qu'il étendait sa main pour qu'on lui donne le livre. Harry le donna sans un mot. Le petit professeur regarda le titre, et Harry crut remarquer une brève lueur de surprise dans les yeux de l'enseignant. Mais il s'éloigna trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse en être sûr.

"Venez me voir après la classe, Potter," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Harry passa le reste du cours à éviter le regard de tous les autres, surtout de ceux des filles. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ron lui lança un regard d'encouragement, alors qu'Harry s'approchait du bureau du Professeur Flitwick. Il était certain qu'il allait recevoir une détention.

"Harry, je vais devoir vous demander de ne plus emmener ce livre en classe."

Harry était soulagé mais confus en même temps. "Mais c'est ça le problème monsieur, je ne l'ai pas emmené. Je veux dire que, si, mais ce n'était pas volontairement. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans mon sac. C'est juste, et bien, que ce livre a une tendance étrange à réapparaître, et..."

"Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes entré en possession de ce livre ?"

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il valait mieux être aussi sincère que possible. "C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Je vois. Et bien, faites attention à ce qu'il reste dans votre dortoir la prochaine fois."

"C'est là qu'il était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'est ce que j'essayais de dire. Je ne l'ai pas mis dans mon sac. Je suppose qu'il y est venu tout seul..."

Il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il avait l'air ridicule, mais à sa surprise, le Professeur Flitwick le prenait au sérieux. "Parfois une bonne discussion peut aider. Essayez. Mais j'ai bien peur que s'il réapparaît dans ma classe, je devrais le confisquer."

Harry se demanda si le Professeur Flitwick s'adressait à lui, Harry, ou au livre. Harry prit le livre, et se retourna pour partir.

"Tu as entendu ça ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il le mettait dans son sac, se sentant stupide de le gronder. "Reste là où je te mets. Je n'ai pas le temps de te ramener au dortoir maintenant, alors n'essaie rien de bizarre. Et quand je t'y remettrais, restes-y !"

Et il se dêpécha pour rattraper Ron et Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il allait faire face à Hermione, mais sachant qu'il le devait.

Il arriva en retard en Botanique, s'attirant un regard sévère du Professeur Chourave. Parvati le regardait spéculativement, lui donnant l'impression d'un chat affamé prêt à sauter sur une souris. Il garda ses yeux fixés au sol et marcha vers le fond de la serre, où Ron et Hermione collectaient la rosée d'une plante solaire géante, pendant que le Professeur Chourave expliquait les usages du liquide. C'était apparemment utile dans l'enlèvement de verrues entre autres. Hermione regarda Harry d'un air réprobateur et se déplaça, alors qu'Harry les rejoignait.

"Merveilleux," marmonna Harry, prenant un flacon de verre et commençant à faire tomber des gouttes des feuilles de la plante, en faisant attention de ne pas se coller les doigts sur la plante. Si cela arrivait, elle se nourrirait de ses doigts. "Maintenant elle ne me parle plus, elle non plus."

"Oh, je suppose que ça lui passera. Que t'as fait Flitwick ?"

"Rien. Il m'a seulement dit de mettre ce livre de côté. Tu es sûre qu'Hermione ne va pas être furieuse ?"

"Non, elle désapprouve seulement que tu aies dérangé le cours, je pense."

"Allez, Ron, après ce qu'elle a vu ?"

"Et bien elle savait pour le livre," dit Ron simplement.

Harry laissa ses doigts sur une feuille un peu trop longtemps. _"Quoi ?" _siffla-t-il, retirant douloureusement ses doigts de la plante. "Comment l'a-t-elle appris ?"

"Je, euh, devais lui dire. Elle voulait savoir comment j'avais appris... et bien, peu importe quoi..."

"Crois moi, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir."

"...Et donc j'ai dû lui dire."

"Et bien as-tu mentionné que le livre avait le sens de l'humour ?"

"Nous, euh, n'en sommes pas arrivés à cette partie. Elle était plus intéressée par ce que j'avais appris d'autre tu vois..."

"C'est plus que je ne voulais en savoir, Ron. Tu penses que tu pourrais lui en parler ?"

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Le jour ne s'améliora pas pour Harry quand Parvati décida de s'asseoir avec lui au déjeuner. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais c'était difficile quand elle n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher de lui sur le banc. Ginny était assise à l'autre bout de la table et les regardait d'un air furieux. Harry essaya de croiser son regard et d'avoir l'air confus et désolé, mais elle regarda soigneusement autre part.

Harry finit son déjeuner aussi rapidement qu'il le put, en partie pour s'éloigner de Parvati et en partie pour remettre le livre du Dr Zog dans son dortoir. Alors qu'il se levait de la table de Gryffondor, il fut déçu de voir que Ginny était déjà partie.

Alors qu'il passait près de la table des Serpentards, Malefoy lui cria, "Hey Potter, tu t'es déjà trouvé une nouvelle petite amie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, le tour d'essai gratuit s'est terminé avec l'ancienne, et elle a commencé à faire payer ses services ?"

Harry se gela sur place, ses doigts le démangeant de lever sa baguette vers Malefoy, alors que le reste de la table des Serpentards éclatait de rire, mais un regard vers la table des professeurs le convainquit rapidement que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Les professeurs Fletcher, McGonagall et Rogue avaient apparemment tous entendu le commentaire et les regardaient pour savoir quelle serait la réaction d'Harry. Il se consola en se disant que Ginny avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle et donc qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Malefoy avait dit. Cela, et Harry était sûr qu'il aurait le dernier mot avec Malefoy. Ce ne serait plus très long à présent.

"Je suppose que tu dois tout savoir de ça, Malefoy. La seule façon que tu as pour qu'une fille te regarde est de lui offrir de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Même les plus désespérées." Harry jeta un regard en coin vers Pansy Parkinson en disant ça, se souvenant que Colin avait pu attirer Pansy au placard à balai grâce à la promesse d'un rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Il fut récompensé par un cri d'outrage de la fille à tête de chien. Harry regarda de nouveau en direction de Malefoy. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" dit-il doucement avant de partir.

Dans son dortoir il découvrit le livre sur les Aurors dans sa malle. Il avait dû attraper le mauvais ce matin. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pourtant. Il avait pris le bon livre, il en était certain... à moins que le livre du Dr Zog puisse changer son apparence extérieure aussi. Il ne le placerait pas cela au-dessus de ce que ce livre pouvait faire. Il secoua sa tête.

"Reste simplement où je te mets. Et plus de déguisements !"

L'Histoire de la Magie était aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude, mais le cours fut productif pour Harry. Il prit Ron à part à la fin du cours.

"J'ai trouvé la potion," dit-il.

"Quelle potion ?" demanda Hermione. Elle avait apparemment décidé de lui reparler. Peut-être que Ron avait eu une chance de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé en cours d'Enchantements ce matin après qu'Harry soit sorti de la Grande Salle au déjeuner.

Harry parla à Hermione de ce qu'il avait planifié pour découvrir ce que savait Malefoy. "Et j'ai trouvé la recette." Harry leva le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. "Ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça, en fait. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de forcer le placard à ingrédients privé de Rogue. C'est surtout des herbes. Nous pourrons en trouver beaucoup dans les serres."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Hermione, se penchant pour lire la liste d'ingrédients. "Pensez-vous que le Professeur Chourave ait quelque chose d'aussi quelconque que du souci ?" 

Durant leurs sept années à Poudlard, aucun d'eux n'en avait utilisé en Botanique. "Peut-être," dit Ron. "S'ils en avaient besoin pour des potions ou à l'infirmerie. Seulement s'il n'y avait aucune raison de nous en parler, Chourave ne l'aurait pas mis en avant."

"Neville sait peut-être," suggéra Harry. La botanique était de loin la meilleure matière de Neville.

"Nous ne pouvons pas le lui demander," dit Ron. "Il deviendrait soupçonneux."

"Et bien nous n'en trouverons pas poussant naturellement à cette période de l'année."

"Est-ce que vous le reconnaîtriez si vous en voyiez ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant d'être obligé d'admettre que non.

"Je sais de quoi ça à l'air," dit Hermione. "Maman en a toujours dans son jardin. J'essaierais de voir s'il y en a la prochaine fois qu'on a Botanique."

"D'accord," dit Harry. "Au prochain cours nous devrons chercher autour de nous du lycopode, de la morelle, de la muscade, des graines de café, du souci et de la renouée. Ça fait six plantes, si on le divise entre nous ça devrait aller."

"Nous n'allons pas essayer de prendre tout ça sous le nez du Professeur Chourave, si ?" demanda Hermione.

"Non," dit Harry, "mais nous devrons savoir où tout se trouve pour que quand nous y retournerons nous puissions nous servir rapidement."

"Le prochain cours de Botanique n'aura pas lieu avant jeudi prochain."

"Alors nous pourrons y retourner jeudi soir pour nos affaires," dit Harry. "Toi et Ron devrez le faire, en fait."

"Pourquoi nous ?" demanda Ron.

"Parce que si vous vous faites pincer vous pourrez prétendre que vous cherchiez un endroit pour vous embrasser, tant que je ne viens pas avec vous. Je prendrais le reste dans le placard à fournitures des élèves, et si tout va bien nous pourrons préparer la potion le même soir."

*

Il était plus de minuit jeudi quand Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent à la Tour de Gryffondor pour finir leur potion. C'était grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur qu'ils avaient pu s'occuper de dérober les ingrédients et se retrouver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour effectivement concocter la potion sans que Rusard ou Miss Teigne ne les attrape. 

La salle commune était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Harry s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche et sortit un flacon de liquide vert écoeurant de sa poche. Ça avait eu une odeur nauséabonde quand ils l'avaient préparé - le soufre avait contribué à ça - et il était sûr que ça n'aurait pas un goût bien meilleur.

"J'essaierais ça demain soir," dit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se retrouverait pas dans la salle de stockage après dîner ?" suggéra Ron. "Nous pourrons alors régler les détails de dernière minute."

Le soir suivant avant de se rendre au dîner, Harry monta dans son dortoir pour glisser le flacon de potion dans sa poche avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Il plia sa cape d'invisibilité en un rouleau aussi petit que possible et la mit à sa ceinture, où elle resterait caché sous sa robe de sorcier. Tout était prêt pour qu'il puisse aller espionner Malefoy un peu plus tard.

Pendant le repas, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Parvati, qui essayait de flirter avec lui de nouveau. Elle lui avait couru après toute la semaine, et Harry commençait à en avoir assez. La subtilité n'était pas un des points forts de Parvati, apparemment, et les mains de la jeune fille n'arrêtaient pas de se balader dangereusement près d'endroits assez embarrassants.

D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, elle avait décidé que lui et Ginny avaient rompu, quelque chose qu'il commençait à soupçonner Ginny de croire elle-même, et qu'il était à présent une proie facile. Ajoutons ça au genre de livre qu'elle pensait qu'il aimait lire, elle devait être arrivée à la conclusion qu'il cherchait une fille avec laquelle il pourrait essayer quelques petites choses.

Il frissonna et toucha à peine son dîner. Les filles étaient les choses qu'il avait le moins à l'esprit pour le moment. Avoir une petite amie s'était révélé être plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Ginny était assise plus loin le long de la table, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer ce que Parvati faisait. Harry l'avait vu en train de lancer à Parvati des regards d'aversion extrême quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

"Tu es prêt ?" demanda Ron, se levant.

"Oui," dit Harry, se levant de son siège, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se dégager de Parvati.

"Oh, tu ne pars pas déjà !" s'exclama-t-elle, ayant l'air déçue.

"Désolé, j'ai des projets," lui dit Harry avant de quitter la Grande Salle derrière Ron et Hermione. 

Ils étaient presque à la salle de stockage du quatrième étage, quand Hermione s'arrêta brutalement. "Oh non ! J'ai oublié les Multiplettes !"

"Quoi ?" dit Harry. "Nous n'avions pas prévu de les utiliser, si ?"

"On ne sait jamais, elles pourraient êtres utiles. Je retourne chercher les miennes à la Tour de Gryffondor. Je reviens tout de suite."

Harry regarda Ron et haussa les épaules. "On se retrouve à la salle de stockage, alors," cria-t-il vers elle alors qu'elle partait.

Harry et Ron allèrent dans la salle de stockage pour attendre Hermione.

"Parvati à l'air de s'intéresser à toi," commenta Ron quand ils furent tous deux assis.

Harry expira et passa une main sur sa figure. "Oui. Je préférerais qu'elle me laisse tranquille."

"Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Comme quoi ? Lui dire d'a..." Harry s'arrêta en voyant que Ron avait levé sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?"

"Désolé, gars, mais c'est pour ton bien. STUPEFIX !"

Et Harry ne sut rien de plus.

__

Note : Paula a aidé l'auteure avec le scénario du cours d'Enchantements et Cygnus Crux l'a aidé à penser à une bonne insulte que Malefoy pourrait utiliser contre Harry.


	22. Chapitre Vingt Deux

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

Note : Comme d'habitude, les paroles de l'auteur sont entre crochets []

****

Réponses aux reviews : Merci de tout mon coeur à tous ceux qui continuent à me soutenir.

__

Alana Chantelune : Pour les illustrations, j'ai été voir sur GT (le site de l'auteure), et je n'en ai pas trouvé sur cette fic. [Mais il y en a une pour la suite (à date…si qqun voudrait me faire des illustrations, j'en serais reconnaissante)]

__

Hermiona292 : Moi je ne fais que traduire l'histoire. C'est l'auteure qui devrait te répondre. [Je pars avec une idée générale; je sais toujours où je veux en aboutir, mais je me laisse ouverte aux idées qui surviennent en cours. En plus j'ai une bonne mémoire et de bons beta readers qui me signalent toute erreur eventuelle.]

__

solla : De toute évidence mon review alert à laissé passer quelques reviews. Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas reviewé ! Toutes mes excuses, et à partir de maintenant j'irais vérifier sur le site que j'ai bien tout eu.

Merci aussi à _Céline, Csame, Miya Black, Wynzar, Olivier, Lunenoire, Fleur, rowena4, Angelina Johnson, célina et ptitte-folle_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Deux

Harry reprit lentement conscience, le sentiment d'être observé faisant courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, et il leva faiblement la main pour écarter quelle que soit cette chose. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de solide, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour trouver une paire de grands yeux verts regardant dans les siens. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était Ron le figeant. Où était Ron maintenant ? Et que faisait Dobby ici ?

"Dobby ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

"Dobby ne peut pas le dire, monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est seulement là pour s'assurer que vous reveniez à vous."

"Oui, mais pourquoi ? Où est passé ce grand idiot de Ron ?"

"Parti, monsieur. Il est parti avec sa dame. Il a dit à Dobby de vous laisser avec la vôtre." Dobby rit.

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, regardant autour de lui. Il avait du mal à sortir de l'état qui accompagnait le fait d'être figé. Ron était apparemment capable de lancer un Stupéfix assez efficace, quoi qu'en pense Rogue.

Il pouvait voir qu'il était toujours dans la salle de stockage, mais il y avait quelques différences. Des bougies avaient été allumées, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Une table avec un panier de nourriture était venue de quelque part, et il y avait une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant dans un des murs. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny, qui était assise sur un canapé en face de lui, une expression de mécontentement sur sa figure et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un de ses pieds tapait impatiemment par terre, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elle se rende même compte qu'elle le faisait. Il regarda rapidement autre part.

"Dobby, est-ce que tu as organisé ça ?"

"Oh non, monsieur. Dobby a seulement aidé. C'était entièrement l'idée de votre Whisky !" Dobby avait l'air ravi de la situation.

"Il ne sera plus mon Whisky très longtemps, une fois que je sortirais d'ici," marmonna Harry.

"Seulement si je ne le trouve pas la première." Ginny avait manifestement entendu.

"Monsieur il y a à manger sur la table," dit Dobby, l'indiquant. "Tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir envie. Dobby doit partir maintenant."

"_Attends !_" cria Harry mais trop tard. Dobby avait déjà disparu dans un grand craquement.

Harry se leva, alla à la porte qui menait dans le couloir, et commença à taper dessus. "Es-tu là, Ron ?" cria-t-il, "parce que tu ferais vraiment mieux d'ouvrir la porte !"

"Ça ne sert à rien," dit Ginny. "Ils sont partis."

"Attends une minute..." Harry mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas là.

"Si tu cherches ta baguette, Ron l'a. La mienne aussi. J'ai déjà pensé à ça. Nous sommes coincés."

Harry donna un coup dans la porte, frustré. "Et bien, si nous faisons assez de bruit, quelqu'un viendra sûrement et nous entendra et nous fera sortir."

Ginny secouait la tête. "Sort de Silence." Harry ouvrit la bouche et la ferma de nouveau. "Ron et Hermione ont tout planifié."

"Hermione aussi était dans le coup ?"

"C'est elle qui m'a demandé de la rejoindre ici, pour travailler sur les runes, tu sais. Mais quand je suis arrivée ici elle m'a lancé le Maléfice du Saucisson et m'a pris ma baguette. Elle m'a délivré juste avant qu'ils nous enferment, mais je l'ai vu mettre le Sort de Silence sur la pièce, et je n'avais jamais entendu le sort qu'elle a utilisé sur la porte auparavant. Ça avait l'air vraiment compliqué. Puis Dobby est arrivé avec la nourriture. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de nous laisser sortir d'ici."

Harry retourna à son canapé et s'assit en face d'elle. "Tu as une idée de quand ça sera ?"

"Ron a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir demain matin, mais que si nous ne nous sommes pas réconciliés à ce moment là..."

Harry la regarda, marmonnant quelques mots bien choisis dirigés vers Ron dans sa barbe. "Laisse-moi mettre ça au clair. Ton frère, celui qui ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'on s'embrasse, nous a enfermé ici. Pour la nuit. Et il a planifié ça avec la Préfète en Chef, désobéissant à qui sait combien de règles en le faisant."

Ginny acquiesçait silencieusement. Harry avait du mal à s'habituer à l'idée. Un mois auparavant, il ne l'aurait pas placé au-dessus de Ginny d'imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Un mois auparavant, il aurait été content de l'idée d'être enfermé avec elle une nuit entière. Mais ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, et tout semblait indiquer que l'école entière croyait qu'ils avaient rompu.

Ginny regardait par terre à présent, apparemment gênée sous le regard d'Harry alors qu'il continuait de l'observer. Il se demanda si elle avait même envie de se réconcilier avec lui. Il se posa la même question et reçu un oui enthousiaste. Il était malheureux sans elle, mais il avait du mal à savoir si elle était tout aussi malheureuse sans lui.

Il sentit son malaise augmentant avec la situation, alors il regarda autre part. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?" demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

Ginny se tourna, regardant dans la direction qu'il indiquait. "C'est seulement les toilettes. J'ai déjà essayé."

Harry alla voir par lui-même. "Attends-il y a une autre porte là-dedans."

"Ça ne mène nulle part." Elle avait l'air assez contrariée maintenant. Harry découvrit rapidement par lui-même qu'elle avait raison, quand il essaya la porte, il se retrouva dans un court passage qui menait... dans la salle de stockage.

"Je suppose que quelqu'un doit trouver que c'est une bonne blague," commenta Harry, revenant à son canapé, et s'asseyant avec ses bras croisés sur son torse. Ça allait être une longue nuit apparemment. Il se releva rapidement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle, essayant d'utiliser une partie de son énergie superflue. Il s'était attendu à s'être infiltré dans les dortoirs des Serpentards à cette heure là pour voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur Malefoy, et à la place il était coincé dans cette pièce.

Ginny le regardait marcher, l'air mécontente. "Tu es assez impatient de sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?" Il y avait une note de défi dans son ton.

"Pas toi ?" répliqua Harry. "On dirait que tu as déjà essayé de sortir avant même que je ne revienne à moi."

Ginny continua à le regarder d'un air furieux mais n'opposa pas d'argument. Il n'y avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit qu'elle puisse dire pour le contrer. Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus le supporter. S'ils allaient devoir traverser ça et s'en sortir ensemble, l'un d'eux devait commencer.

"Ginny, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle avait eu assez de temps pour arrêter de le regarder furieusement et se perdre dans ses propres pensées. Elle le regarda durement à ce moment-là, ses yeux se focalisant. "Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Que nous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me parler ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait."

Il la vit avaler, et un rougissement commença à envahir sa figure. "Oh, Harry, j'ai vraiment agi comme une idiote," murmura-t-elle, détournant le regard.

Harry avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras ici et maintenant. Il s'avança sur le sofa, ayant envie de passer de l'autre côté et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et qu'elle pose la tête sur son épaule. Si seulement elle lui donnait la plus petite indication qu'elle accueillerait son affection. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête. Ou peut-être était-elle effrayée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter si elle le repoussait, alors il resta où il était, sur son sofa. C'était plus sûr comme ça.

"Je suis désolée de m'être autant énervée contre toi ce jour-là," dit-elle après un moment, son regard fixé obstinément sur le sol. Harry avait l'impression que ses mots ne sortaient pas facilement. "Tu sais, quand j'ai _entendu _pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'était même pas énervée contre _toi_. Je m'en rends compte maintenant."

Ses mots lui allaient droit au coeur, et il sentit une étincelle d'espoir s'éveiller en lui. "Ginny, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été nous-mêmes ce jour-là. Nous étions tous sous le choc. Je pense que nous sommes tous devenus un peu fous."

"Mais j'ai réagi bien trop violemment..."

"Moi aussi, Ginny."

"...et j'ai été tout à fait horrible avec toi."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny, vraiment."

Elle le regarda alors, et il vit que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. "Vraiment ?" vibra-t-elle.

La chose suivante qu'enregistra Harry, l'étincelle d'espoir avait éclos dans sa poitrine, et il avait traversé la distance entre eux, la tenant contre lui alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son épaule et pleurait doucement. Après un moment elle leva la tête vers lui et dit d'un air secoué, "Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi après que j'ai été aussi horrible."

Il y avait toujours des larmes sur ses joues, et Harry était tenté de les embrasser quand même. "Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?"

Il la sentit acquiescer contre son épaule. "Je pensais que tu préférerais qu'il en soit ainsi après la façon dont j'avais agi."

"Comment pouvais-tu penser ça ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai pensé ? J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec _moi_. Particulièrement quand tu as dit à ta mère qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Si. Le jour où ta famille était là pour le mémorial de Charlie. Je descendait du dortoir, et je t'ai entendu." Il n'était pas près d'admettre qu'il avait écouté aux portes, mais c'était assez sûr d'avouer cela. Elle et sa mère avaient quitté la salle commune tout de suite après.

Elle secouait la tête, confuse. Ne se souvenait-elle pas de cette conversation ? Lui si, bien trop clairement. "Qu'ai-je dit exactement ?"

"J'ai entendu ta mère demander où j'étais, et en réponse tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle te le demandait à toi particulièrement. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous d'après ce qu'elle avait observé à Noël, et tu lui as dit qu'elle avait tort."

"Harry, j'ai dit ça parce que je pensais que j'avais gâché mes chances avec toi. Je ne pensais pas..."

"Ginny, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à Noël ?" Elle retint sa respiration à son interruption. "Je ne te mentais pas, Ginny. Je t'aime. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir aussi facilement. A moins... a moins que ce soit ce que tu veuilles."

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle lui disait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se blinderait et le ferait. Il eut l'impression que ça lui prit une éternité pour répondre, et Harry lutta contre un sentiment de panique augmentant.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux," dit-elle finalement, et il laissa sortir la respiration qu'il avait retenu. Ils regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant encore un moment avant que Ginny ne lève la main et ne touche sa joue. "Je pense que c'est le moment où on doit s'embrasser et se réconcilier," dit-elle avant de l'entraîner.

Ça aurait dû être comme s'il l'embrassait pour la première fois. Ils recommençait de nouveau, après tout, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne. Harry essaya de garder l'idée qu'ils recommençaient au début en tête alors qu'il se battait contre son self-control. Il essaya vraiment d'oublier qu'ils étaient enfermés là pour la nuit, mais cette pensée revenait à chaque fois qu'il la poussait de côté, alors que son corps demandait de la tenir plus proche et de l'embrasser plus profondément.

Ginny ne l'aidait pas à tenir ses résolutions. Il sentit ses mains descendre contre son torse, faisant battre son coeur encore plus fort. Ce fut en même temps un soulagement et un supplice quand elle s'écarta de lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ses mains avaient découvert quelque chose sous sa robe qui n'était pas là habituellement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est," demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Ma cape d'invisibilité," répondit Harry reprenant son souffle. "J'avais oublié que je l'avais sur moi." Il sortit sa cape de sous sa robe et la mit de côté.

"Pourquoi as-tu cela ?"

"Avant que ton frère décide que ce serait une bonne idée de se mêler de ma vie sentimentale, j'avais prévu de descendre dans les dortoirs de Serpentard pour voir si je pourrais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur Malefoy." Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un flacon de potion." J'ai même cherché comment faire la Potion Enchantante d'Ouïe."

"Je vois que tu as été occupé."

"Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais éviter de penser à des choses moins plaisantes."

Elle l'embrassa brièvement. "Je suis désolée."

"Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu voulais rompre. L'école entière le croyait."

"C'est vrai ? Et à propos de cette idiote de Parvati complètement sur toi au dîner ?"

"C'était son idée ! Il est pratiquement impossible de se débarrasser d'elle, tu sais."

"Je te taquine, Harry. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus évident. J'ai cru que tu allais te glisser sous la table pour t'éloigner d'elle."

"Je t'ai vue en train d'observer. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Parvati n'aurait pas survécu après lundi."

Harry était heureux qu'ils parlent de nouveau aussi facilement. Si seulement ils l'avaient fait plus tôt... C'est ça qui avait conduit à ce grand malentendu. Il arrêta de rire, et Ginny sentit son changement d'humeur. "Quoi ?"

"Ginny, promets-moi quelque chose. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras plus jamais quelque chose comme ça arriver. Dis-le moi si tu as un problème avec quelque chose. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Je ne rirais pas de toi. Toute cette histoire à commencé parce que nous avons arrêté de nous parler, et je ne veux pas que quelque chose comme ça nous arrive de nouveau."

"D'accord, je peux faire ça, mais seulement si tu me promets la même chose."

"Oui, bien sûr."

Ginny se penchait sur lui de nouveau, et il était difficile de résister à la tentation de se perdre dans ses baisers de nouveau. Il enleva ses lunettes cette fois-ci pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il sentit les mains de Ginny se glisser autour de sa taille, alors que les siennes s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Ses pensées se dispersèrent, alors que son coeur battait fort dans ses oreilles.

Ce fut Ginny qui se détacha un après un temps indéterminé. Les bougies s'étaient déjà bien consumées. "Nous devrions arrêter... tu ne crois pas ?"

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue elle-même, mais Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils étaient étirés l'un contre l'autre maintenant, et Harry la sentit s'installer plus confortablement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à s'endormir, mais il était heureux de la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle le faisait. Il pensait qu'elle avait déjà sombré, quand il sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps. Une seconde plus tard il réalisa qu'elle riait.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je viens juste de penser à un tour qu'on pourrait jouer à Ron et Hermione. Pour nous venger qu'ils nous aient enfermé."

"Es-tu vraiment furieuse contre eux parce qu'ils l'ont fait ?"

"Non. Mais c'était quand même un mauvais tour à nous jouer."

"C'est vrai. Quel est le plan ?"

"Tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité, non ? Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est nous couvrir avec, et il croira qu'on a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper."

Harry commença à rire avec elle. "Mais nous ne savons pas quand il va revenir nous voir."

"Espérons seulement qu'il dormira tard."

"Voilà." Il attrapa la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin, la secoua et l'étendit sur eux comme une couverture. "Comme ça s'il vient avant qu'on se réveille, nous aurons peut-être toujours une chance de le surprendre."

La dernière des bougies s'éteignait, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité totale, et Ginny se pelotonnait contre lui. Il était temps de dormir s'il le pouvait. Harry embrassa son front, puis ses lèvres. "Bonne nuit, Ginny," dit-il, pensant qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir penser à un petit nom qu'il ne se sentirait pas stupide d'utiliser.

"Bonne nuit, Harry," bailla-t-elle.

D'après le bruit de sa respiration régulière, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle s'était endormie assez rapidement. Lui, quoi qu'il en soit, restait éveillé, s'ordonnant de ne pas être déçu. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. La promesse qu'il lui avait fait le tracassait. Il aurait dû dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et lui demander, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de mauvaises idées. Il savait que beaucoup de garçons utiliseraient une question comme celle-là pour amener une fille dans leur lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il lui mettait la pression comme ça.

Ginny bougea dans son sommeil, lui rappelant que certaines parties de lui pensaient sûrement que de coucher avec elle serait en fait une très bonne idée, et il réprima un grognement. Pourquoi son corps ne pouvait-il pas attendre jusqu'à ce que _tout _en lui soit prêt ? Il y avait des fois - surtout quand il embrassait Ginny - où il pensait qu'il était plus que prêt, mais à d'autres moments l'idée était plutôt effrayante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, et certaines choses qu'il avait vu Dr Zog recommander étaient assez alarmantes. Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Et s'il la dégoûtait de la chose pour toujours ? Et si elle tombait enceinte ? Enchantements Contraceptifs ou pas, elle était toujours une Weasley. Il supposait que ses parents avaient utilisé les bons sorts, aussi... Puis il frissonna à la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Alors que la logique lui disait que ça avait dû se produire au moins six fois, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il devrait considérer l'idée de Mr et Mrs Weasley...

Il est temps de penser à autre chose ! se dit-il. Ginny soupira, et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Dormir à côté d'elle était agréable, en fait. Un vrai lit serait peut-être un peu plus confortable...

*

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, douloureux d'avoir passé la nuit sur un sofa cassé qui n'avait jamais été fait pour qu'une personne dorme dedans, encore moins deux. Les canapés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor étaient vraiment plus confortables. Il faisait maintenant assez jour pour voir la salle de stockage. La lumière du soleil entrait par une petite fenêtre poussiéreuse. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Ginny ouvre ses yeux, et ils gémirent tous les deux de douleur alors qu'ils repoussaient la cape d'invisibilité et essayaient de se lever. Harry attrapa ses lunettes et les mit.

"La prochaine fois qu'on couchera ensemble, est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire dans un lit ?" ronchonna Ginny, rougissant immédiatement et mettant une main sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Harry commença à devenir rouge alors que les implications de la déclaration s'imprégnaient, mais il décida de les ignorer. "Ron et Hermione ont pensé à tout le reste. On aurait pu croire qu'il auraient au moins transfiguré quelque chose en un vrai lit."

"Ron n'aurait pas voulu nous rendre les choses _trop _faciles. En fait, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait rétréci les sofas pour qu'ils soient plus difficiles à partager."

"Et il s'attendaient à ce qu'on se réconcilie dans ces conditions ?"

Ginny sourit d'un air entendu. "Il voulait qu'on fasse la paix, pas qu'on fasse l'amour..."

Harry fut soulagé quand elle se tourna et se dirigea vers les toilettes après ça. La conversation se dirigeait vraiment vers des sujets délicats. C'était une chose de penser à faire l'amour avec Ginny ; c'en était une tout autre d'en parler effectivement avec elle. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pas maintenant. Il essaya d'imaginer Ron et Hermione ayant cette conversation particulière - il supposait qu'ils avaient dû le faire à un moment ou à un autre - mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment était-il censé aborder le sujet sans rougir et se sentir embarrassé ?

Il sursauta quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et que Ginny revint. Harry courut aux toilettes aussi vite qu'il le put. Quand il revint, Ginny mettait des aliments sur la table.

"Nous devrions petit déjeuner. Que veux-tu ?"

Il y avait un pichet de jus d'orange et un autre de lait, les deux ayant été enchantés pour rester frais durant la nuit, et des fruits et des céréales. Harry se sentit soudainement assez affamé. Quand ils furent rassasiés, Ginny remit consciencieusement tout dans le panier pour qu'il ai l'air de ne pas avoir été ouvert. Elle se souvenait de la surprise qu'ils avaient planifié pour Ron et Hermione. Après ça, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre, alors ils allèrent tout deux au canapé sur lequel ils avaient dormi et se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. 

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils entendent des bruits dans le couloir. Le Sort de Silence avait apparemment pris fin.

"Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose ?" vint la voix étouffée d'Hermione à travers la porte.

"Rien du tout," entendirent-ils Ron répondre, sa voix un peu plus claire. Harry se dit qu'il avait dû coller son oreille contre la porte pour écouter. "C'est un bon signe, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Ils sont peut-être endormis."

"Ou ils sont peut-être..."

Il y eut un bruit soudain, précipité de l'autre côté de porte.

"Quel est ce fichu contre-sort déjà ?" demanda Ron.

Ginny était secouée d'un rire réprimé, et Harry la poussa légèrement pour lui rappeler d'être silencieuse. Soudainement elle chuchotait tout doucement dans son oreille, "On dirait qu'on aurait dû penser à ça un peu plus. Nous leur aurions plus fait peur s'ils avaient pensé qu'ils allaient entrer et nous trouver en train de faire l'amour."

Maintenant Harry devait réussir à contenir son rire, mais en même temps il se sentait incroyablement chaud.

"Oh, Ron !" la voix exaspérée d'Hermione se fit entendre à travers la porte. "Laisse-moi le faire !"

Ginny était de nouveau près de l'oreille d'Harry. "Peut-être que nous devrions les enfermer ici la prochaine fois." Harry se dit que ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. "Levez-vous et..." commença joyeusement Ron, mais il s'arrêta alors qu'il regardait dans une pièce apparemment vide. Ginny se mit à bouger d'autant plus, alors qu'Harry se mordait vraiment la lèvre pour rester silencieux.

"Où sont-ils passé ?" Ron s'était tourné vers Hermione, qui était entrée et regardait autour d'elle soupçonneusement.

"Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, Ron. Va voir dans les toilettes."

Harry entendit Ron donner un coup sur la porte des toilettes puis l'ouvrir. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils l'entendent revenir. "Il ne sont pas là, Hermione."

Hermione, pendant ce temps là, examinait attentivement la table, sans doute pour trouver des preuves qu'Harry et Ginny avaient mangé. "Impossible, Ron."

Ron bougea et entra dans le champ de vision d'Harry, et Harry pu voir ses yeux briller de malice. "Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont compris comment Transplaner, si ?"

Harry fut heureux qu'Hermione eut sa figure tournée de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir son expression, parce qu'il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. La voir effectivement l'aurait fait se trahir complètement. En fait, elle ne répondit pas aux taquineries de Ron. Elle avait dû comprendre. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Harry ne l'entende dire, "Ron, assieds-toi sur ce canapé."

Le coeur d'Harry commença à cogner, mais il vit Ron s'asseoir en face de lui. Mais si Hermione pensait ce qu'il croyait qu'elle pensait, alors ça voulait dire...

Il s'écarta du chemin juste à temps pour éviter qu'Hermione s'assoie sur ses genoux, mais maintenant il était assis sur Ginny, qui éclatait en un rire incontrôlable.

"Hah ! Je vous ai eus !" Hermione tendait le bras et enlevait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et Ginny.

"Bien fait pour vous," disait Ginny, essayant d'avoir l'air grognon mais riant trop pour que ce soit efficace.

"Oui," dit Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air indigné. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée de nous enfermer ?"

"Allez," dit Ron. "Vous étiez tous les deux malheureux. Et vous faisiez de notre vie un enfer."

"Étiez-vous vraiment obligés de recourir à des mesures aussi extrêmes, aussi ? Vous n'auriez pas pu nous parler par exemple ?"

"Comme si je n'avais pas essayé ? Regardez comme ça a bien marché !"

Harry se demanda si le fait qu'Hermione demande à Ginny de lui enseigner les Runes Anciennes avaient été un prétexte pour lui parler d'Harry. Mais non, ce n'était pas plausible. Il avait vu Hermione travailler sur des runes avant que Ginny et lui ne se disputent.

"Alors est-ce que vous vous êtes réconciliés ?" demandait Ron.

"Tu fais exactement comme maman, franchement," dit Ginny. Puis elle poussa Harry. "Harry, tu es lourd, tu sais."

Harry se leva. "Désolé. Oui, Ron c'est le cas. Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de nous laisser sortir bientôt ?"

"Et bien, étant donné que vous vous parlez maintenant..."

"Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu enquêter sur Malefoy hier soir."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Tu peux tout aussi bien le faire ce soir. À moins que tu aies quelque chose de mieux à faire maintenant."

Harry n'était pas sûre d'aimer la note de défi dans le ton de Ron, et il fut tenté de répondre qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose de mieux à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment que Malefoy pourrait les mener à quelque chose d'important. "Ce soir, alors."

*

Harry se souvenait vaguement du chemin pour aller à la salle commune de Serpentard depuis sa deuxième année. Avec l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, ça avait été assez facile de trouver le mur de pierre, qui cachait l'entrée, mais maintenant il était coincé à attendre sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'une personne connaissant le mot de passe arrive.

Il écouta mais n'entendit aucun signe de quelqu'un arrivant. Il avait pris la Potion Enchantante d'Ouïe avant d'entrer dans les cachots, et il savait qu'elle marchait. Ses pas avait semblé étrangement bruyants sur sa route, et à un moment il avait entendu un bruit étrange, feutré qui se répétait régulièrement. Ça avait été Miss Teigne, dont les pas étaient normalement complètement silencieux, et il s'était figé sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Après sept ans, Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu que la chatte du concierge ne pouvait pas voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité.

Finalement, le dur grattement de la pierre retentit dans ses oreilles, alors que l'entrée cachée s'ouvrait et que quelqu'un sortait. Harry dut lutter contre le besoin de couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains, tellement le bruit lui semblait fort. Il réussit à se glisser dans la salle commune alors que le mur se fermait une fois de plus.

Il en conclut immédiatement que les murs du cachot devaient être très épais en fait. Le bruit d'élèves discutant était assourdissant pour ses oreilles. Apparemment cette potion marchait tellement bien que des bruits qui étaient normalement ignorés comme bruits de fond, devenaient assez distrayant. Il se demanda comment Rogue avait pu réussir à distinguer les bruits qu'ils voulait entendre de ceux qu'il voulait taire quand il prenait cette préparation.

Harry secoua la tête, pensant qu'il aurait été prudent de tester cette potion avant pour voir comment elle marchait, mais c'était trop tard pour cela maintenant. Il était entré dans le domaine des Serpentards, et maintenant il allait voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Il se réfugia silencieusement dans un coin désert et consulta la Carte du Maraudeur. Il pouvait voir des points minuscules nommés Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini à différents endroits dans la salle commune. Levant la tête, il vérifia cela. Les pièces n'étaient pas identifiées sur la carte, mais des salles ayant l'air d'être les dortoirs semblaient désertes.

Harry longea le mur, en faisant attention de ne rentrer dans personne. Il aurait aimé que la salle commune soit un peu moins bondée, mais il en avait parlé avec Ron et Hermione. Trop tard dans la nuit, et tout le monde aurait été endormi dans son lit. Aller dans les dortoirs aurait été encore plus dangereux à ce moment-là. Il arrivait à un passage qui partait de la salle commune. Il allait le prendre quand il se cogna pratiquement dans Millicent Bulstrode. Le coeur battant, il s'arrêta brutalement, son bruit de surprise résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il était sûr que la fille Serpentard avait dû entendre et était consciente de sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, apparemment. Elle était entrée dans la pièce, s'asseyant à une table avec Crabbe et Goyle, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le passage suivant. Celui-là devait mener aux dortoirs des garçons.

Il avança le long du passage, essayant vainement de distinguer du bruit, qui pourrait indiquer que quelqu'un arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à une porte indiquant "septième années" tout au bout du corridor. La pièce était déserte, heureusement, et Harry entra, se demandant comment il allait savoir quelle malle appartenait à Malefoy.

Un regard rapide autour de la pièce lui fit décider de commencer avec le lit directement en face de lui. Ça avait ce qui semblait être la malle la plus neuve à son pied. L'ouvrant, il sortit une robe avec le nom Zabini cousu dessus.

Regardant à sa gauche, Harry vit alors la malle qui devait appartenir à Malefoy. Elle avait les initiales DM incrustées en or sur ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un blason familial. Regardant de plus près, Harry put lire ce qui semblait être la devise de la famille Malefoy : Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis. "Comme c'est approprié," pensa Harry.

Allant vers son lit, Harry se dit que la table de nuit de Malefoy serait peut-être un meilleur endroit pour commencer. Malefoy gardait peut-être ses lettres là. Harry allait ouvrir le tiroir quand il entendit des bruits de pas résonnant fortement dans le passage. Il se figea et écouta alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus.

Quand ce fut évident que la personne qui venait n'avait pas tourné et se dirigeait vers le dortoir des septièmes années, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques malgré sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se mit sous le lit de Malefoy.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil hors de sa cachette quand les pas entrèrent dans la chambre, souriant en voyant qui était entré. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il ferait quelque chose qui donnerait à Harry une indication de l'endroit où regarder en premier. Malefoy s'assit sur son lit, le matelas s'affaissant, et ce fut la première indication pour Harry qu'il aurait peut-être dû choisir une meilleur cachette. Soudainement il fut très conscient qu'il y avait des choses rangées là-dessous. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait les toucher. Si Malefoy était venu ici pour ça, Harry risquait d'être découvert.

Il pouvait entendre Malefoy fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Malefoy devait chercher quelque chose ; Harry pouvait l'entendre jurer dans sa barbe. Le matelas se tendit de nouveau alors que Malefoy se levait.

La chose suivante que vit Harry fut les yeux de Malefoy qui semblaient regarder directement dans les siens. Une sueur froide apparut sur le front d'Harry. Il savait que Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir, mais c'était tout de même énervant.

Puis un bras se glissa sous le lit. Harry essaya de se pousser, mais c'était trop tard. La main de Malefoy le toucha.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Malefoy eut l'air confus alors que sa main rencontrait quelque chose de solide et d'inattendu. Harry se glissa plus loin sous le lit, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour manoeuvrer. La main de Malefoy s'approcha de nouveau, et cette fois-ci il attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et tira. Le tissu était enroulé autour du corps d'Harry et, donc, ne vint pas.

Malefoy tira plus fort, et Harry se dit que le tissu allait se déchirer. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas que Malefoy ait sa cape. Harry sortit de sous le lit, la main de Malefoy toujours accrochée à sa cape.

Dans la lumière de la torche, Harry vit que la manche de la robe de Malefoy s'était relevée, exposant une petite marque rouge sur son bras gauche. Harry était sûr de savoir ce que c'était. Il se souvint l'avoir vu sur Queudver dans le cimetière. Drago Malefoy portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

La capuche de la cape d'Harry était tombée de sur sa tête, et les deux garçons se regardaient de haut en bas. La partie inférieure de la cape couvrait toujours Harry, et il en profita pour lever sa baguette. La baguette de Malefoy était sortie aussi.

"Et bien, Potter, heureux de te rencontrer ici," dit finalement Malefoy d'une voix traînante. "Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais sous mon lit ?"

__

Note : C'est Marian qui a pensé à la porte qui ne menait nulle part dans les toilettes. La devise de la famille Malefoy vient d'un site de traduction latines idiotes. L'auteure croît que c'est une citation de Star Wars.


	23. Chapitre Vingt Trois

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : 1 pied = 30.48 cm et 1 mile = 1.609 km

****

Réponses aux reviews : Je ne saurais vous dire combien j'apprécie que chacun de vous prenne un peu de son temps pour reviewer, mais en tout cas, merci.

__

Solla : Et non tu n'as pas été abandonnée. D'ailleurs pour te le montrer je te mets même un petit mot rien que pour toi, tu vois ? Et pour mon secret... et bien bonne chance pour le découvrir. En tout cas merci de continuer à me soutenir.

Merci aussi à _Csame, alana chantelune, Lunenoire, Miya Black, Céline et célina._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Trois

Harry et Drago s'observèrent, ne bougeant ni l'un ni l'autre. Harry commença à se demander pourquoi Malefoy n'essayait pas de lui lancer un sort ici et maintenant.

"Et bien, Potter, j'attends. Que croyais-tu trouver là-dessous ? Tu as déjà lu tous les numéros de _Playmage _de Weasley et tu cherches quelque chose de nouveau pour fantasmer ?"

Harry garda son regard rivé sur le bout de la baguette de Malefoy, prêt à agir à la moindre provocation. "On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin de chercher quoi que ce soit sur toi. Je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

Avec sa vision périphérique, Harry vit Malefoy jeter un coup d'oeil à son bras gauche, celui qui était tendu, tenant sa baguette vers Harry. "Oh, ça ? C'est seulement pour frimer."

"Arrête ce jeu-là, Malefoy. Je sais ce que ça signifie. Ça veut dire que tu es un Mangemort."

"Vraiment ? Et que peux-tu bien savoir à ce sujet ?"

"Assez pour savoir que ton père en a une comme ça."

"Oui, et il voulait que son fils chéri suive son exemple, alors il m'a emmené pour que j'en ai une, moi aussi." Une note d'amertume s'était infiltrée dans le ton de Malefoy. "C'était très amusant. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour prouver ma loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler. En première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, cette attaque." Il haussa les épaules. "C'était mieux que l'alternative de toute façon."

Harry frissonna, pensant aux gros titres qu'il avait vu au Terrier l'été précédent. L'idée que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à l'école ait été impliqué lui glaçait le sang. "Quelle était l'alternative ?"

"Tu ne comprends pas comment ça marche ? C'est prouve ton mérite ou sois éliminé," siffla Malefoy d'un air menaçant, se penchant vers Harry comme s'il allait s'avancer d'un pas.

"Reste où tu es," le mit en garde Harry.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu dois avoir ta baguette sortie là-dessous." Malefoy fit un signe de tête vers la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

"Alors ne t'approche pas."

"Pourquoi pas ? Si tu étais là pour me jeter un sort, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Quel est le problème ? Le courage des Gryffondor n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation ?"

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ?"

"Peut-être que j'ai envie de parler."

Que faisait Malefoy, de toute façon ? se demanda Harry alors qu'il restait bouche bée. Il avait l'avantage ici, alors pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas ? Pensait-il qu'il pouvait faire baisser la garde à Harry en lui faisant la conversation ? Harry se souvint de son duel avec Lucius Malefoy. Le père avait utilisé la même tactique, essayant de le distraire avec des mots.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Tu veux parler, alors parle. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur ce qui est arrivé à Ginny pendant les vacances de Noël."

Malefoy rit, et Harry fut très tenté de lui jeter un sort. "Tu t'attends à ce que je te le dise ? Juste comme ça ? Je suppose que je pourrais, mais tu n'aurais aucun moyen de savoir si je te dis la vérité, si ?"

Harry savait que Malefoy avait raison, bien entendu, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir regardé comment fabriquer du Veritaserum, sachant en même temps que la recette n'aurait pas été dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et que la potion était sans doute au-dessus de leurs aptitudes à lui, Ron et Hermione.

"Et bien, j'ai toute la nuit, et toi aussi, apparemment," répondit Harry. Il pensait avoir compris pourquoi Malefoy n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette. Malefoy devait penser qu'Harry portait le talisman, l'immunisant contre tout ce que Malefoy déciderait de lui envoyer. Excepté le sort de la mort, bien entendu, et les remarques de Malefoy à propos de son initiation de Mangemort impliquaient qu'il était même peut-être capable de lancer ce sort.

"Je pourrais toujours te jeter un sort."

"Tu ne vas pas me jeter de sort ; tu l'aurais déjà fait," répondit Harry, reprenant délibérément les mots que Malefoy lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. "Crois-moi, je l'aurais fait si j'avais pensé que ça pouvait me servir."

Harry lutta pour garder une expression neutre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser savoir à Malefoy qu'il ne portait pas le collier. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avoir l'air de baisser la garde. Il quitta des yeux la baguette de Malefoy et le regarda dans les yeux mais sous la cape d'invisibilité, il resta prêt à agir s'il le devait.

"Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un pacte ?" proposa Harry. "Tu réponds à mes questions, et je répondrais aux tiennes."

"Je vais peut-être accepter, Potter, mais le pacte doit être meilleur que ça."

"Très bien, réponds à mes questions, ou je dirais à Dumbledore que tu as la Marque des Ténèbres."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il ne le sait pas encore ?"

"Il ne le sait pas."

L'expression de Malefoy vacilla très légèrement, assez pour qu'Harry sache qu'il avait eu raison de relever le bluff du Serpentard. Il espérait que son propre soulagement ne se voyait pas.

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de Ginny," le poussa Harry.

"Rien."

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé."

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Tout le monde sait ça maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu le savais au moment où ça c'est produit ?"

"J'ai passé les vacances au Manoir Malefoy."

"Où était ton père ?"

"Pas souvent là. Ça m'a fait des bonnes vacances, en fait."

"Et tu ne t'es pas demandé où il était ?"

Malefoy haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas demandé. Il vaut mieux éviter, la plupart du temps."

Harry se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de demander à Malefoy quelque chose dont il connaissait déjà la réponse pour savoir si le Serpentard disait la vérité. "Comment a-t-il su qu'il devait capturer Ginny ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Comment a-t-il même seulement su pour le talisman ?"

"Ne soit pas idiot, Potter. Nous l'avons tous vu à Halloween."

"Alors tu lui en a parlé."

"Oui, mais il le savait déjà."

"Alors pourquoi le lui as-tu dit ?"

"Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne _pas _le lui dire," cracha Malefoy. "Tout le monde l'a vu. S'il l'avait appris par quelqu'un d'autre, et que je ne le lui avais pas dit..." Malefoy frissonna.

"Alors tu lui as transmis des informations..."

"Aussi peu que possible." Il leva son bras gauche, déplaçant sa baguette de devant Harry pour un bref instant. "Tu crois que je voulais avoir ça ?" siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et maintenant que je l'ai, je dois jouer le jeu. Mon père veut des informations, je lui donne des informations, mais je ne lui ai pas dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce que je peux lui cacher sans trop de risques, pourtant. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'informer."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne l'étais pas."

"Non, je veux dire que je ne le _suis _pas."

Harry était confus à présent. "Mais Dumbledore a attrapé l'espion... C'était Krum."

"Ou ce n'était pas lui ou il y en a un autre."

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis pas autorisé. Tu vois, même mon propre père ne me fait pas totalement confiance."

"Mais tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui transmet toujours des informations. En ce moment."

"Je n'ai été en contact qu'une seule fois. Père voulait que je transmette un message, et il n'y avait aucun intérêt de refuser, alors j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à voir qui c'était pourtant."

"Alors comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas Krum ?"

"Ce n'était pas lui, à moins qu'il n'ait réussi à changer sa façon de marcher. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment gracieux sur le sol. C'était avant Noël, mais il y avait du givre sur le sol. J'ai entendu la personne approcher. Les pas ne m'ont pas semblé maladroits. Je pouvais les entendre crisser."

"Alors tu as rencontré la personne dehors."

"Oui, il faisait nuit. Derrière la hutte d'Hagrid pour être cachés."

"Et tu ne l'as pas vue ?"

"Je t'ai dit que non. On m'avait dit de faire face à la hutte. La personne qui est venue est sortie de la Forêt Interdite."

"Est-ce que tu l'a entendue parler ? Une idée de qui ça peut être ?"

"Nous ne devions pas parler. Mon père m'avait envoyé une lettre et m'avait dit de la mettre dans la poche de ma robe et d'attendre derrière la hutte de l'ancien garde-chasse. Je ne devais pas parler ni me tourner. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est quelqu'un arrivant derrière moi, et puis je l'ai senti prendre la lettre dans ma poche. Puis la personne est partie."

"Tu n'as pas lu la lettre ?"

"Elle était codée."

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Malefoy lui raconte ça. Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part. "De quel côté es-tu, Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il lentement.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore décidé. Peut-être que j'attends de voir qui va gagner, et pendant que j'attends, je joue le rôle que je dois jouer. Ou peut-être que j'invente tout. À toi de décider."

Harry regarda Malefoy, et Malefoy lui rendit son regard. Harry n'eut pas l'impression que Malefoy mentait. Pendant tout le temps où ils avaient parlé, Harry n'avait entendu aucune indication de Malefoy qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Il n'y avait pas non plus eu de signes dans sa posture ou dans ses yeux. D'un autre côté, si c'était vrai que Malefoy avait joué double jeu, il devait être un bon acteur, et dans ce cas, il devait être capable de mentir facilement sans rien laisser transparaître.

Harry allait devoir réfléchir à ça, mais pour l'instant, sa préoccupation immédiate était de sortir d'ici. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Malefoy pour le laisser partir, ou devait-il simplement le frapper d'un sort sans prévenir ? C'était une décision difficile, mais finalement, Harry décida que ça ne serait pas très juste de ne pas laisser à Malefoy une chance de montrer sa sincérité. Peut-être que ça lui donnerait aussi une indication sur le fait qu'il mente ou pas.

"Et bien, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, alors je vais partir."

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, mais Malefoy leva sa baguette un peu plus haut. Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa propre baguette. "Pas si vite," dit Malefoy. "Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais sous mon lit."

"Je cherchais des informations, et je les ai trouvées."

Malefoy fit un sourire affecté. "Si tu le dis."

Harry fit un nouveau pas vers la porte, mais Malefoy mit sa baguette pour le bloquer. "Je ne peux pas te laisser partir aussi facilement."

Harry espérait qu'il pourrait le prendre de haut. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire ?"

"Je veux juste savoir une chose. Est-ce que je vais te retrouver ici un de ces jours ?"

"Tu crois que je suis intéressé ou quoi ? J'ai une petite amie, merci. Non, je ne reviendrais que si j'ai une bonne raison, comme si je découvre que tu as menti."

Malefoy acquiesça et baissa sa baguette. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas de nous des amis ou quoi que ce soit."

"Dans tes rêves."

Harry se couvrit de sa cape une fois de plus, mais il ne baissa pas sa garde. Dès qu'il eut disparu, il fit demi-tour et sorti de la pièce. Ça ne changeait rien puisque Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pensait que c'était plus prudent ainsi. La méfiance était apparemment mutuelle, étant donné que Malefoy gardait ses yeux rivés à la porte, et donc il semblait regarder Harry alors qu'il sortait du dortoir.

Quand Harry fut de nouveau hors de la salle commune de Serpentard, il avança un peu dans le couloir avant de glisser le long du mur. Cela avait été l'une des conversations les plus étranges de sa vie, et il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire. Son impression générale était que Malefoy avait dit la vérité - quelque chose qu'Harry avait du mal à croire - mais d'une façon qui incitait Harry à avoir des doutes. Il secoua la tête. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione seraient capable de mieux comprendre ça. En tout cas, Hermione serait heureuse de savoir qu'il était possible que Krum ne soit pas un espion après tout.

Il se leva et retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor, où il s'arrêta pour enlever sa cape d'invisibilité avant de faire un pas en avant et de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame ("comfy chair !") et de passer dans la salle commune.

Il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire à part une exubérance typique du samedi soir, mais pour Harry c'était un véritable vacarme. Il ne se souvenait pas combien de temps la Potion Enchantante d'Ouïe était censée durer, mais il espérait qu'elle s'arrêterait bientôt. La façon dont elle amplifiait le moindre son allait rendre le sommeil impossible, réalisa-t-il. Même maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à avoir une discussion avec Ron et Hermione dans tout ce raffut.

Il les remarqua dans un coin avec Ginny, et ils avaient tous les trois l'air penché sur un jeu d'échecs. S'approchant, Harry pouvait voir que Ginny et Hermione semblaient faire équipe contre Ron, et d'après l'air de consternation sur la figure de Ron, les filles se défendaient très bien.

Harry aperçut aussi Parvati essayant de croiser son regard, et il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une déclaration publique qui lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas disponible.

Ginny se tenait derrière Hermione, lui chuchotant des conseils. "Si tu sacrifie ce fou, nous pourrons prendre sa reine en deux tours." Harry sourit. Il serait prêt à parier que Ron adorerait avoir un peu de cette potion pour comprendre ce que préparaient les filles.

Hermione ordonna à l'un de ses pions de bouger, laissant son fou sans défenses. Au même moment, Ginny poussa un cri de surprise, alors qu'Harry se glissait derrière elle et mettait ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Harry ! Ne fais pas ça !" Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face, et ses yeux étaient très près des siens. Au même moment, il la sentit se relaxer dans son étreinte.

"Faire quoi ?"

"M'effrayer à mort comme ça !" Mais elle souriait en le disant.

Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux levé la tête au cri de Ginny et regardaient maintenant Harry d'un air interrogateur. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Malefoy ?" demanda Ron, tout bas, mais Harry l'entendit distinctement. 

Harry hocha la tête une fois. "Mais pas ici."

Ron se leva. "Allons-y alors."

"Attendez une minute," dit Hermione. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un jeu !"

"Je pense que ceci est un _peu _plus important," dit Ron.

"Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais en train de gagner," fit remarquer Ginny.

"Qui dit que je perds ?"

Harry regarda le jeu d'échecs et le nombres de pièces que chaque camp avait pris. Il se dit que les pièces de Ron avaient l'air assez rebelles. "Ron, je pense que tu n'est pas en très bonne position là."

"Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps. Rien d'insurmontable."

"Prouve-le alors," dit Hermione.

Harry dut se retenir de sourire, quand Ron ordonna à l'un de ses châteaux de prendre le fou que les filles avaient laissé vulnérable. Deux coup plus tard, quand Ron eut perdu sa reine, il regarda Hermione d'un air morose et dit, "Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais, deux contre un."

"Est-ce que tu veux dire que _je _devrais t'aider ?" demanda Harry à Ron. "Alors que tu me bats régulièrement ?"

Ron regarda Harry durement, et Harry était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Puis Harry eut une idée malicieuse. "Je suppose que je pourrais t'aider d'une autre façon."

Ses bras étaient toujours autour de la taille de Ginny, et il resserra son étreinte, alors qu'il embrassait l'angle où son cou rejoignait son épaule. Il la sentit frissonner. "Harry ! Ça chatouille !" protesta-t-elle, essayant sans succès de lui échapper.

Ron allait jouer, quand Harry vit ses yeux devenir aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Puis Ron regarda sous la table. "Hermione !"

"J'essaie seulement de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté," répondit Hermione innocemment. "Si Harry va distraire Ginny comme ça, c'est tout à fait normal."

"Je pensais qu'Harry avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire," leur rappela Ron.

"C'est toujours ton tour, Ron. Tu peux toujours déclarer forfait, tu sais."

"Pas question. Si je le fais, j'en entendrais parler toute ma vie. Tu ne me laisseras jamais l'oublier."

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais Harry imaginait qu'elle souriait gentiment à Ron pendant qu'il jouait.

Ce fut grâce aux talents de joueur d'échecs de Ron que le jeu se finit en impasse, malgré la perte de sa reine. Harry l'entendit clairement marmonner que c'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait les filles se liguer contre lui.

"Qu'as-tu dit, Ron ?" demanda Hermione, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas compris.

"Rien," répondit Ron. "Où allons-nous aller ?"

Harry regarda dans la salle commune, localisant les autres garçons de septième année. Il remarqua aussi que Colin Creevey semblait regarder fixement Parvati Patil qui ne s'en rendait pas compte, occupée à regarder Harry d'un air mécontent. Harry espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait compris le message.

"Le dortoir devrait être bien," dit-il à Ron. "Nous pouvons fermer la porte, et je pense que je peux entendre quelqu'un venir à un mile à la ronde."

"Cette potion marche, alors ?"

"Oui, un peu. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que Seamus et Lavande sont en train de se dire là-bas." Harry fit un mouvement de la tête vers un autre coin éloigné, où Seamus et Lavande avaient l'air retranchés assez confortablement.

Ils allèrent sans faire de bruit à l'escalier des garçons, et après avoir vérifié rapidement que personne ne les regardait, envoyèrent les filles en premier. Puis Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur dortoir aussi, Hermione ferma la porte et sortit sa baguette.

"Claustrum !"

C'était le sort que Rogue avait utilisé au Pays de Galles, et Harry savait que la salle avait été effectivement fermée alors que les murs s'illuminaient de vert un moment.

Ron alla s'asseoir sur son lit, alors qu'Harry s'étendait sur son propre matelas, se relevant sur un coude et mettant sa tête sur sa main. Ça allait être bien de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir, même s'il devait le faire tout seul. Il bougea ses jambes pour faire de la place pour Ginny, alors qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir avec Ron.

Quand ils furent tous installés, Harry se lança dans son histoire, racontant aux autres comment il s'était fait attraper et l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy. Quand il eut fini, personne ne dit rien durant un long moment. Finalement, Ron brisa le silence.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy t'aurais dit ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est ça le plus étrange," répondit Harry.

"Je parie qu'il mentait."

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression, pourtant, c'est ça le problème."

"Au moins nous savons que Krum n'était pas l'espion," dit Hermione.

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs," dit Ron.

"Malefoy a dit qu'il n'avait pas rencontré Viktor Krum, Ron."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que la personne que Malefoy a rencontré est la seule."

"Combien d'espions exactement crois-tu qu'il y ait ici ?" demanda Hermione.

"Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a renvoyé si ce n'est pas un espion ? Et pour ce qu'il a fait à Ginny ?"

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air véhément.

Harry décida d'intervenir avant que la dispute ne dégénère. "Ce qui est important maintenant c'est l'espion qui est toujours ici à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Krum, il n'est plus là maintenant. Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui donne des informations à Lucius Malefoy."

"Si Drago Malefoy disait la vérité, tu veux dire," dit Ron.

"Je pense qu'il le faisait," dit Harry, ayant l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. "Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit tout ça ?"

"D'après ce que tu as dit, Harry," commença Hermione spéculativement, "il a lui même admis qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, pour avoir un pied dans chaque camp. Il a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres pour satisfaire son père, mais son coeur n'y était pas vraiment, si ?"

"Non, apparemment," répondit Harry. "D'après ce qu'il a raconté, il y a été forcé."

"Oui, et il se demande peut-être ce qu'il aura à faire d'autre quand il aura fini l'école. Tant qu'il est ici à Poudlard, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choses horribles qu'ils puissent lui demander de faire, mais une fois qu'il ne sera plus sous la coupe de Dumbledore..."

"Alors tu veux dire qu'il essaie de saboter son propre père ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, et toi ?"

"Tu as raison. Il a pratiquement dit qu'il était heureux que son père n'ait pas été chez lui pendant les vacances. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas choisi de quel côté il était."

Ron grogna. "Il te dit seulement ce qu'il pense que tu as envie d'entendre. Il a très bien choisi !"

Hermione secouait la tête. "Non, il fait ce qui est avantageux, mais je pense qu'il a choisi. Il a choisi de faire ce qui est le mieux pour Drago Malefoy avant tout."

Harry reconnut qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'aimait pas cette idée. Ça ne rendait Drago Malefoy que plus dangereux d'après Harry.

"Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore avec ça," continua Hermione.

"Nous ne pouvons pas," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'il va vouloir savoir comment j'ai découvert ça, et alors je devrais lui dire que Malefoy a la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai fait un pacte avec Malefoy comme quoi je ne parlerais pas de ça à Dumbledore. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de parler d'ailleurs."

"Et alors ?" dit Ron. "C'est de Malefoy que nous parlons là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le protéger ?"

"S'il n'a pas encore décidé de quel côté il est," dit Hermione, "ça pourrait le pousser dans la mauvaise direction s'il pense qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance à Harry."

Harry ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione le supporte en ça, alors que Ron le poussait à aller voir le directeur, et il les regarda tous les deux bouche bée un moment avant de dire, "Si nous pouvons découvrir qui est le véritable espion, indépendamment de ce que Malefoy nous a appris, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup, vraiment, nous pourrons aller le dire à Dumbledore."

"Génial !" dit Ron. "Et comment allons-nous découvrir ça ?"

Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

*

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry fit de son mieux pour garder un oeil sur Malefoy. Il gardait l'espoir que Malefoy trahirait d'une façon ou d'une autre ses véritables intentions par une action ou une expression imprudente, mais Harry ne pouvait rien discerner de nouveau dans le comportement du Serpentard. Et à chaque fois que Malefoy voyait Harry en train de le regarder, il ricanait.

Harry essaya aussi d'observer les autres élèves et le personnel au cas où il remarquerait quelque chose d'anormal, une indication que l'un d'entre eux pourrait travailler pour Lucius Malefoy. Il faisait encore plus attention aux Serpentards, car ils semblaient les candidats les plus probables. Il rejeta immédiatement Crabbe et Goyle parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour être des espions, mais cela laissait toujours Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et le reste de la maison Serpentard.

Quand il parla de cette possibilité à Ron et Hermione, Hermione ne fut pas très convaincue. "Si c'était un autre membre de sa maison, Malefoy aurait pu remarquer quelque chose de familier quand il l'a rencontré. Je veux dire qu'il en a remarqué assez pour éliminer Viktor Krum..."

"Ou peut-être qu'il protège un de ses amis en disant qu'il ne sait pas qui c'est alors qu'il le sait en fait," dit Ron.

Harry essaya aussi de regarder autour de lui pour trouver des indices autour de la hutte d'Hagrid durant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Peut-être que ça avait été utilisé comme point de rendez-vous plus d'une fois. Malheureusement, avec toute la neige qui avait fondu, maintenant que le printemps approchait, et le nombre d'élèves qui venaient normalement ici pour les cours, sans parler des diverses créatures, le sol autour de la hutte d'Hagrid était totalement piétiné, et il était impossible de dire si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produisait.

Nous étions maintenant au début du mois de Mars - le dix-huitième anniversaire de Ron était passé - et Harry n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où commencer. En plus de ça, chacun de leurs professeurs avait commencé à préparer les élèves pour leurs ASPICs sérieusement. Même le Professeur Flitwick, qui avait tendance à être décontracté, leur avait donné un déluge de travail en plus. Ça voulait dire qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient chaque soirée dans la salle commune travaillant dur de la fin du dîner au couvre-feu. Il y avait peu de temps pour d'autres choses, et Ginny commençait à regarder Harry avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

"Je suppose que c'est à ça que je dois m'attendre pour l'année prochaine," dit-elle un soir, pendant qu'Harry rédigeait furieusement un essai pour le Professeur McGonagall, qui devait être rendu le jour suivant.

Harry leva la tête un instant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. "Si tu es maligne, tu t'avanceras sur tout ça pendant les vacances d'été. Alors tu aura une demi-chance de tout finir à temps."

Il retourna à son essai, pendant que Ginny se remettait à ses runes. Hermione était trop occupée pour travailler sur ce projet en ce moment, et Ginny avançait toute seule. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de la regarder encore une fois, alors qu'elle se penchait sur son parchemin. Ses cheveux accrochaient la lumière du feu, réfléchissant une myriade de rouges. Son bras se tendit, alors qu'elle écrivait quelque chose, et Harry vit qu'elle portait son cadeau de Noël. Il pensa impatiemment aux vacances de Pâques, qui n'étaient plus que dans six semaines. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il ne pouvait pas espérer passer du temps avec elle avant cela.

Elle avait dû sentir son regard sur elle, car elle leva la tête. "Tu ne vas pas finir grand chose à ce rythme là." Mais elle lui souriait en disant ça. Il se demanda en passant comment il allait réussir à faire l'année suivante pendant qu'elle finirait l'école. Le mois pendant lequel ils avaient été séparés avait été une torture...

Harry s'obligea à se remettre au travail. Il devait toujours trouver un moyen de remplir un pied et demi de parchemin avant que le Professeur McGonagall n'accepte son essai, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il soit interrompu de nouveau.

Il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, alors qu'il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir Colin Creevey se tenant à la table que lui et Ginny utilisaient. "Euh, excuse-moi de te déranger, Harry, mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler?"

"Bien sûr, Colin, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire vite ? Je dois finir cet essai."

Colin regarda Ginny d'un air mal à l'aise avant de répondre. "C'est... c'est un peu, et bien, personnel."

Harry se demanda ce que Colin pouvait bien lui vouloir dont il ne pouvait pas parler devant Ginny. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà été ami avec Colin. Dans le passé, il avait considéré Colin plus comme un agacement qu'autre chose.

Harry se leva et emmena Colin dans un coin où on ne pourrait pas les entendre. Il remarqua, comme pour la première fois, que Colin n'était plus un petit garçon menu. Il était presque aussi grand qu'Harry maintenant.

"Qu'y a-t-il alors ?" demanda Harry.  
"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais, et bien, un livre avec des conseils. Des conseils à propos des filles. Et, et bien, je me demandais si tu me laisserais te l'emprunter. S'il te plaît ?"

Le premier réflexe d'Harry était de dire non. Ce livre lui avait déjà causé assez d'embrassement, et il n'aimait pas le laisser sortir de son champ de vision à moins qu'il soit dans sa malle, où il le gardait enfermé depuis l'incident en cours d'Enchantement. Ça avait déjà été assez mauvais qu'il ai fait le tour des septièmes années. Si il allait aussi passer par les sixièmes années, est-ce que les cinquièmes années mettraient très longtemps à découvrir son existence ? Ça ne finirait jamais à ce rythme-là.

D'un autre côté, Colin avait pris sur lui d'espionner l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'automne dernier. Lui et Ron n'avaient jamais vraiment remercié Colin pour ça. Ça ne serait pas très juste de lui refuser cela maintenant.

"S'il te plaît, Harry," dit de nouveau Colin, son expression rappelant un chiot à Harry. "C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les filles, et peut-être qu'il y a des conseils pour moi." Colin regarda autour de lui et baissa d'un ton. "Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose là-dedans à propos d'attirer des femmes plus âgées ?"

Harry eut subitement une mauvaise image de Colin avec Madame Bibine. Il frissonna légèrement. "Euh, des femmes plus âgées ? Je ne crois pas, non."

Le sourire de Colin disparut. "C'est dommage, ça."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas dedans," dit rapidement Harry. "Seulement que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin." Il hésita, mais une curiosité morbide lui fit poser la question suivante. "De combien d'années de plus parlons-nous ?"

"Oh, seulement un an."

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il se souvint de Colin regardant Parvati la semaine précédente. Cela le décida. Si Colin pouvait faire en sorte que Parvati le laisse tranquille, alors ça valait le coup de lui prêter Dr Zog.

"D'accord, Colin. Je peux te laisser l'emprunter. Fais-y simplement attention. Il a un sens de l'humour tordu."

"Quoi ?"

"Il a un esprit qui lui est propre, ce livre, et il a tendance à se retrouver dans des endroits embarrassants. Essaie simplement de ne pas le sortir de ton dortoir, d'accord ? Ne le met pas dans ton sac."

"D'accord. Merci, Harry, j'apprécie vraiment."

"Ce n'est rien. Allons le chercher maintenant. Mais après je dois vraiment me remettre à mes devoirs."

Colin suivit Harry jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années et attendit pendant qu'Harry ouvrait sa malle et commençait à chercher dans le fond.

"C'est étrange. Je jure que je l'ai laissé là... J'en ai marre !" Harry regarda dans son sac de cours, juste au cas où le livre aurait réussi à se glisser dedans, mais le livre n'étais pas là non plus.

"Quoi ?"

"Il n'est plus là !"

"Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'a emprunté."

"Tu ne connais pas ce livre, Colin. C'est le moindre de mes soucis. Il aime jouer des tours, et maintenant il m'en a joué un autre. Il n'est pas là."

__

Note : La formule latine Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis_, que l'auteure a donné comme devise à la famille Malefoy se traduit par "Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir du côté obscur."_

Il y a une référence Monty Python dans ce chapitre. C'est Goggle Boy qui a donné l'idée à l'auteure de mettre Colin et Parvati ensemble.


	24. Chapitre Vingt Quatre

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Réponses aux reviews : Un merci particulier à ceux qui, depuis quelques chapitres, me suivent et me laissent une review à chaque fois.

__

solla : Alors tu avances dans ton enquête ? Merci beaucoup pour la review, et je ne dirais jamais assez que cette histoire est spéciale et géniale. Heureuse que tu penses comme moi.

__

Deedlit : Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé cette fic assez intéressante pour la reviewer. J'espère que tu continueras. Merci.

__

Mystick : Heureuse que tu nous aies rattrapé. Merci beaucoup.

__

keit : Quand tu arriveras à ce chapitre-là... merci.

__

Aria Lupin : Merci d'avoir reviewé, et surtout je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.

Merci aussi à _Csame, Wynzar, Céline, Miya Black, Hermiona292, célina, alana chantelune._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Quatre

"Je crois que vous me devez un essai, Potter."

Professeur McGonagall tendait la main impatiemment. Le reste de la classe avait déjà rendu leurs deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les différentes façons faisant que les métamorphoses inter-espèces pouvaient mal tourner. Harry avala.

"Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé."

Harry regarda droit devant lui, ignorant les réactions des autres. Il était sûr qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, et que Ron avait l'air surpris, alors que le Professeur McGonagall pinçait les lèvres en une ligne très fine.

"Je vois," dit le professeur. "Vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir vous enlever des points. Je le veux demain matin à la première heure, où je devrais encore rabaisser votre note. Je dois dire, je suis horriblement déçue. Tout d'abord un préfet de Gryffondor reçoit une détention..." Là elle regarda fixement Neville. "...et maintenant ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à négliger vos études. Les ASPICs..."

Harry arrêta d'écouter, se souvenant de la scène dans le dortoir le soir précédent. Après s'être excusé auprès de Colin, Harry avait passé le reste de la soirée à fouiller complètement son dortoir en cherchant le livre du Dr Zog, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son essai. Il avait décidé qu'il préférait faire face à McGonagall plutôt que de risquer l'embarras de voir le livre réapparaître au mauvais moment encore une fois. Mais il n'avait réussi à le trouver nulle part, et il avait peur de le voir apparaître dans son sac en plein milieu du cours. Il ne le mettrait pas au-dessus de ce livre d'apparaître maintenant, en fait, et de lui faire avoir une détention... une détention comme Neville.

Neville était entré en trombe dans le dortoir, la figure rouge, au milieu des recherches d'Harry. Il avait à peine remarqué le chaos qu'Harry avait créé. Neville n'avait pas parlé à Harry ; il n'avait même pas regardé dans la direction d'Harry. Il s'était simplement mis au lit aussi rapidement que possible. 

Harry se demandait ce que Neville, qui était vraiment devenu respectueux des règles, avait pu faire pour avoir une détention. Depuis l'incident des Bièraubeurres au début du trimestre précédent quand il était passé aussi près de se faire enlever son badge de préfet, il avait scrupuleusement évité les problèmes.

À la fin du cours de Métamorphose, Harry essaya de croiser le regard de Neville, mais il remarqua immédiatement que Neville refusait de regarder dans sa direction. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Harry eut la nette impression que Neville l'évitait.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà rassemblés devant l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid, où on pouvait voir un fin filet de fumée s'élever de la cheminée, quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent.

"Hey, Don Juan," dit Malefoy assez fort pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre, "J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un rendez-vous très galant hier soir." Les autres Serpentards ricanèrent alors que Neville rougissait et regardait par terre. "C'est un bon moyen d'impressionner une fille, d'amener un manuel d'instructions !"

Harry regarda Neville durement. Avait-il pu prendre le livre du Dr Zog ? Mais il avait été enfermé dans la malle d'Harry. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit. Si Neville s'était permis de fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry sans demander, alors il méritait la pire détention possible. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là, le Professeur Grubbly-Plank arriva de derrière la cabane.

"Installez-vous maintenant," dit-elle. "Nous allons commencer."

Harry devrait attendre jusqu'à la fin du cours pour s'occuper de ça. À la fin du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques - pendant lequel les septièmes années avaient reçu à faire un long essai sur les Jobarbilles - Neville partit en courant vers le château. Harry était sûr qu'il voulait éviter plus de moqueries des Serpentards, et il voulait sans doute éviter Harry aussi.

"Neville !" appela Harry, courant pour l'attraper. "Neville !"

Harry dut finalement attraper le bras de Neville pour le faire s'arrêter. Ils étaient en bas des marches qui menaient aux portes du château. Harry prit Neville de côté pour laisser les autres passer, criant à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait rapidement.

"Tu vas lui donner des conseils pour impressionner les filles, Potter ?" dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante alors que les Serpentards passaient. "Les choses à faire et à ne pas faire ? Vous savez Longdubat doit être vraiment désespéré s'il veut que Potter lui donne des conseils."

Harry ignora Malefoy et attendit jusqu'à ce que tous les autres soient partis déjeuner. Neville refusait toujours de le regarder. "Neville," commença Harry, "est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon essai de Métamorphose ?"

Neville secoua la tête.

"Colin m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'emprunter un certain livre. Je suis sûr que tu sais duquel je parle."

Neville acquiesçait, regardant obstinément vers le lac, sa figure devenant de plus en plus rouge.

"Quand j'ai été le chercher dans ma malle, il n'y était pas. Il n'était nulle part. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur ça, si ?"

Neville avait l'air sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. "Tout est de ma faute," dit-il finalement. "Je, euh, l'ai emprunté."

"Tu veux dire que tu as été chercher dans ma malle, et..."

Neville eut un mouvement de recul au ton tranchant d'Harry. "Non !" dit-il rapidement, regardant à Harry pour la première fois ce jour-là. "Il traînait dehors de nouveau, je le jure ! J'ai appris ma leçon à propos des recherches interdites, crois-moi !"

Harry expira. "D'accord. Ça va. Je sais que ce livre est doué pour réapparaître. Est-ce que je pourrais le récupérer ?"

Neville rougit d'autant plus, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il avala difficilement avant de chuchoter, "Non."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, non ?"

Neville regarda de nouveau vers le lac et fit un grand effort pour se donner du courage avant d'expliquer. "Il était sorti hier soir, et, et bien, j'ai finalement eu le courage de demander à Lisa - Turpin, tu sais, de Serdaigle - de me rencontrer, et je n'y crois toujours pas, mais elle a accepté. Alors quand j'ai vu le livre sorti, je me suis dit que j'aurais un conseil de dernière minute. Et, et bien, tu sais que j'ai tendance à oublier les choses. Alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de le prendre avec moi, juste au cas où."

Neville fit une pause, et Harry fut tenté de lui demander s'il pensait qu'il allait simplement s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un baiser et consulter le livre. Quand Neville continua son histoire, sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure, et Harry devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. "Les choses se passaient en fait un peu mieux que prévu, quand Rusard est arrivé. Il nous a donné une détention à tous les deux, et il a confisqué le livre."

Harry poussa un long soupir.

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit Neville d'une toute petite voix, et Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Neville. Vraiment. Je pense que c'est presque un soulagement d'en être débarrassé, en fait. Tu sais qu'il aime jouer des tours. Comme ce qu'il ma fait en Enchantements l'autre fois. Je n'avais même pas voulu le mettre dans mon sac, et il était tout de même là. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait que ce serait une blague très amusante de te faire avoir des ennuis."

Neville avait toujours l'air malheureux, et Harry chercha autre chose à dire pour remonter le moral de Neville. "Tu sais, Neville, plus j'y pense, et plus je suis convaincu que ce livre peut sentir les gens qui ont besoin de conseils. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissé le trouver hier soir." Harry ne mentionna pas qu'il avait décidé d'apparaître dans son sac alors que lui et Ginny ne se parlaient pas. "Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que Rusard avait besoin de quelques conseils, lui aussi."

Neville commença à sourire un peu. "Tu imagines ?"

"Je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir me pencher dessus, en fait. Viens, nous avons Trelawney cet après-midi. Nous devrions nous remplir un peu le ventre."

Pendant la Divination un peu plus tard, pendant que le Professeur Trelawney démontrait comment lire bosses sur la tête de quelqu'un, utilisant un Seamus malheureux comme exemple, Harry parla à Ron de la situation de Dr Zog.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" chuchota Ron. "Tu ne penses pas à ce qu'on s'introduise dans le bureau de Rusard pour le reprendre, si ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire quelque chose comme ça en ce moment. Ce n'est pas que j'en avais particulièrement envie..."

Harry dut s'arrêter là, parce que le Professeur Trelawney faisait des groupes de deux pour pratiquer sur son équipier. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Ron parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont le regardait Parvati.

"Ron," dit-il entre ses dents en indiquant Parvati de la tête. "Fais quelque chose."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Comme ce que nous faisons toujours. Invente quelque chose, quelque chose pour se débarrasser de Parvati."

"Oh, d'accord..." Ron fit un grand mouvement des mains avant de les placer sur la tête d'Harry. "Voyons cela maintenant, oui..." Dit-il, feignant de se concentrer. "Oui," dit-il de nouveau plus fort, "Je vois un grand avenir qui t'attends. Tant que tu ne fais rien qui rendrais ma soeur furieuse contre toi, je veux dire. Dans ce cas, tu aurais simplement une mort lente et douloureuse."

Parvati détourna le regard d'un air mécontent. "Merci, Ron."

"Quand tu veux. Ce n'était que la vérité, tu sais... Alors que savons-nous sur ce livre ?"

"Rien que nous puissions faire d'après moi. Il vaut mieux attendre jusqu'en juin et demander à le récupérer à ce moment-là, je pense."

"Quelque chose que nous attendons impatiemment," répondit Ron d'un air sarcastique.

"Nous pouvons toujours espérer qu'il retrouve son chemin jusqu'à nous tout seul," suggéra Harry. "On ne sait jamais."

Harry engloutit son dîner ce soir-là et retourna rapidement à la salle commune pour terminer son essai de Métamorphose. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps avec ça que nécessaire, étant donné qu'il avait d'autres devoirs à faire. Il espérait aussi que s'il le finissait et trouvait le Professeur McGonagall ce soir elle déduirait moins de points sur sa note.

Il finit à presque huit heures et demie et se leva de la table où il travaillait. Ginny, qui l'avait rejoint quand elle était revenue du dîner, leva la tête de ses livres. "Tu n'as pas déjà fini..."

"C'est l'essai que j'aurais dû finir hier soir. Peut-être que McGonagall sera plus indulgente envers moi si je le lui rends maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre demain."

"Je ne compterais pas dessus, mais je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal."

"Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est dans la salle des professeurs ?"

"J'aurais tendance à penser comme toi."

Harry se rendit à la salle des professeurs. La porte était entrouverte, mais il frappa tout de même, faisant sursauter Professeur Grubbly-Plank, qui était seule dans la pièce. "Mon dieu," dit-elle, la main sur le coeur. "Vous m'avez fait peur, Potter."

"Désolé, vous n'auriez pas vu Professeur McGonagall, par hasard ?"

"Vous devriez aller voir dans son bureau."

"Merci."

Alors qu'il montait l'escalier de marbre, Harry se demanda ce que la professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était en train de faire là-bas toute seule. Elle n'avait pas été en train de lire ou de rédiger ; elle n'avait pas été en train de faire quoi que ce soit en fait. Harry trouvait cela assez étrange.

Il trouva le Professeur McGonagall dans son bureau et lui donna son essai. En partant, il se demanda ce qu'il trouverait s'il retournait à la salle des professeurs. Au lieu de retourner directement à la Tour de Gryffondor, il se retourna vers l'escalier de marbre. Il en avait descendu la moitié, quand...

"Potter, que faites-vous ici ?" le Professeur Rogue était au pied des escaliers.

"Je cherche le Professeur McGonagall," mentit Harry.

Rogue n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Avez-vous essayé son bureau ?"

"Je pensais aller voir dans la salle des professeurs."

"Elle n'y est pas," dit Rogue avec assez de finalité pour qu'Harry n'ait pas envie de forcer sa chance.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la Tour de Gryffondor, se demandant ce qui se passait. Rogue avait l'air très sûr que le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas dans la salle des professeurs, et pourtant il n'y avait pas été quelques minutes plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il devait rencontrer le professeur Grubbly-Plank pour une raison ou une autre ? Cela serait assez pour expliquer sa nervosité, supposait Harry, alors qu'il arrivait au trou du portrait.

Harry retourna à sa table pour trouver Ginny et Hermione ensemble.

"Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose," disait Ginny. "Regarde."

Hermione étudiait le parchemin, ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés. "Hmm, oui, on dirait, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?"

"Et bien, c'est un peu décevant, non ? Le Professeur Vector a tellement parlé de ça, et ça à l'air d'être la liste de courses de quelqu'un."

Harry s'assit à la table, riant. "Tout ce travail, et vous vous retrouvez avec une liste de courses ?"

"Ça n'a aucun sens, si ?" disait Hermione. "On pourrait penser que quelqu'un aurait au moins découvert ça depuis le temps, et qu'on saurait que ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, après tout."

"Ce n'est pas forcément la bonne traduction," fit remarquer Ginny.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Harry.

"Cet alphabet particulier est difficile parce que les lettres ne représentent pas toujours le même son. Tu dois découvrir ce que signifie chacune d'entre elles. C'est comme un code."

"Et bien, à quoi ça sert ?" demanda Harry. "Comment est-ce que n'importe qui pourrait savoir ce que n'importe qui disait en utilisant un système comme ça ?"

"Ils ont fini par avoir une valeur stable pour chaque lettre, mais tu n'as pas tort. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles cette langue est tombée dans l'oubli. Mais elle pourrait être utile si tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent de quoi tu parles."

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que qui que ce soit traduirait sa liste de courses en code secret ?"

"C'est pour ça que ça n'a aucun sens," dit Hermione.

"J'ai dû essayer plusieurs systèmes seulement pour arriver jusque là," dit Ginny. "Les autres valeurs pour les lettres ne formaient qu'un charabia total. Comme certaines des autres manières que j'ai essayé. Je suppose que je dois seulement continuer à essayer."

"Je suppose que nous commençons à comprendre pourquoi personne n'a jamais compris ce que ça veut vraiment dire," dit Hermione. "Ils sont arrivés jusqu'à la liste de courses et ont laissé tomber."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous _faites _ça ?" demanda Harry à Ginny.

Ginny haussa les épaules. "C'est amusant en quelque sorte. Comme un défi. Et je connaissais déjà cette langue." Elle regarda autour d'elle et baissa la voix. "Le texte avec les instructions pour le talisman était écrit dans cette langue."

Harry resta bouche bée, pensant à l'effort qu'elle avait fait simplement pour savoir comment créer son collier. "Mais... Mais ça a dû te prendre une éternité pour comprendre."

"Pas vraiment. Ce texte était standard, alors que celui-là ne l'est pas. De toute façon," continua Ginny, "ça m'a donné quelque chose à faire pendant que tu travailles à tes devoirs."

La phrase fut dite d'un air désinvolte, mais Harry était touché. Elle n'était pas _obligée _de s'asseoir avec lui chaque soir, petite amie ou pas. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu de faire quelque chose de plus amusant de ses soirées.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et les yeux de Ginny lui envoyèrent un signal, l'étincelle traversant son corps comme un courant électrique. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'embrasser, à part pour un rapide bonne nuit, depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés ensemble, et il se retrouva en train de souhaiter qu'ils soient dans un endroit plus privé.

Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge reprit son attention. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, son visage se réchauffant. Elle réprimait un sourire.

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie encore une fois ?" demanda Hermione à Ginny.

"Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, Hermione. Tu as bien plus de devoirs que moi."

"Je peux les mettre de côté pour ce soir... Seulement ce soir," ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à propos de se relâcher. "Ça pourrait se révéler important, vous savez. À une plus grande échelle."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?" demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment que j'ai. Ne le dites pas à Lavande ou Parvati, mais c'est comme une prémonition..."

Harry éclata de rire. "_Toi _? Faisant confiance aux prémonitions ? Où est Ron ? Il est en train d'en manquer une bonne !"

"Quand ce sont _mes _prémonitions," répliqua Hermione, "oui, je crois en elles ! De plus, logiquement il doit y avoir une autre signification. Professeur Vector a dit que personne n'avait réussi à comprendre jusqu'à présent, mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un a déjà dû arriver aussi loin. Ce qui veut dire que personne ne croît vraiment que c'est une liste de courses."

"Où _est _Ron ?" demanda Ginny. "Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée."

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait une lettre a envoyer chez vous," dit Hermione. "Il a dû monter à la Volière pour l'envoyer. Il devrait être revenu maintenant, pourtant."

"Ça dépend a quel point Coq est coopératif," commenta Harry. "Il devrait revenir bientôt."

Il se tourna vers ses devoirs avec un soupir. Il aurait adoré pouvoir prendre sa soirée, mais il était en retard à présent, étant donné qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée précédente à chercher son livre. Et avec les devoirs supplémentaires qu'on leur avait rajouté aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être encore là l'été prochain. Il avait Potions demain, alors il ferait mieux de s'assurer que ce travail était terminé. Rogue ne serait que trop content d'enlever des points à Gryffondor et de lui donner une détention s'il arrivait en cours avec des devoirs incomplets.

En plus de ça, il avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans l'après-midi, pensa-t-il d'un air morose. Avec une matinée dans les cachots en compagnie de Rogue et Malefoy a attendre, suivie par Mundungus Fletcher dans l'après-midi, mercredi était définitivement le pire jour de la semaine.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Ron n'arrive en tapant des pieds par le trou du portrait, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Hermione leva la tête des runes et, sans être intimidée par le comportement de Ron, dit, "Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que tu as terminé tes devoirs de Potions ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais une lettre à envoyer. Ce stupide idiot à plumes ne voulais pas rester assis assez longtemps pour que je puisse attacher une lettre à sa patte." Il se pencha et regarda ce qu'Hermione faisait. Harry l'entendit ronchonner sur le fait qu'il fallait être fou pour rester assis et essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à ça.

Hermione l'ignora, alors il essaya de nouveau. "Tu ne travailles pas sur les Potions, toi non plus."

"Bien sûr que non, j'ai fini. Ça t'a tout de même pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour poster une lettre."

"J'ai rencontré Rusard."

Harry regarda Ron d'un air vif. La seule façon pour lui d'avoir croisé Rusard était d'avoir fait quelque chose délibérément pour attirer l'attention du concierge. Aller à la Volière était une activité parfaitement autorisée, rien qui aurait dû causer des problèmes à Ron.

Hermione avait dû penser de la même façon, car elle demanda, "Comment est-ce que tu as bien pu arriver à ça ?"

"Aucune idée."

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu que Ron disait la vérité.

"Cet idiot voulait absolument me donner une détention, aussi," se plaignit Ron. "Il m'a emmené dans son bureau et a failli me donner une colle."

"Honnêtement, Ron," dit Hermione, "tu as dû lui donner une raison."

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'ai peut-être fait tomber une armure en revenant. C'était purement accidentel, bien entendu. Il n'y a pas de raison que je doive avoir une détention pour ça."

Maintenant Harry était sûr qu'il mentait. Ron avait sûrement fait tomber l'armure intentionnellement pour avoir une excuse pour être amené dans le bureau de Rusard. Une fois là-bas, il aurait pu essayer de voir où était le livre d'Harry. Harry voulait demander si Ron l'avait vu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant Ginny et Hermione.

"Tu as dit que tu as failli avoir une détention," commenta Harry. "Comment as-tu réussi à y échapper ?" Il savait par expérience qu'une fois qu'un élève avait été emmené dans le bureau de Rusard, ça nécessiterait quelque chose de drastique en fait pour éviter une détention à l'élève malchanceux.

"Et bien, c'est ça qui est étrange," dit Ron. "Le professeur Flitwick est arrivé et il a convaincu Rusard de ne pas le faire."

"Que faisait le Professeur Flitwick dans les cachots près du bureau de Rusard ?" demanda Ginny.

"Aucune idée," dit Ron. "C'est ça qui est étrange. Je ne me plains pas, pourtant. Je suis presque sûr qu'il était prêt à m'envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite." Il frissonna visiblement. 

Harry se retourna vers ses devoirs. Il n'allait pas avancer dans quoi que ce soit à ce rythme là. Il nota mentalement de remercier Ron plus tard, quand les filles ne seraient pas là pour poser des questions.

Il monta les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, le dernier des garçons de septième année. Avant de se mettre en pyjama, il se dit qu'il avait soif et se rendit près de la fenêtre pour se servir un verre d'eau grâce au pichet en argent qui se trouvait là. C'était une nuit très noire, alors la faible lueur qu'il vit en bas dans le parc attira immédiatement son attention. Il se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et retint son souffle quand il réalisa que la lumière provenait de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle vacillait, comme si elle était causée par un feu.

Soudainement il se souvint de son arrivée au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ce matin. Il y avait eu de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée alors, aussi. Son coeur cogna alors que les implications s'imprégnaient en lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à ce propos. Ils étudiaient des Jobarbilles en ce moment, et les Jobarbilles étaient originaires d'Europe du Nord. Il ne devait pas y avoir de raison particulière pour les garder au chaud, étant donné qu'ils devaient être habitués au climat, surtout maintenant avec le printemps qui approchait.

Harry eut une autre vision soudaine du jour du mémorial de Charlie, quand il s'était échappée à la cabane avec Sirius. Il y avait eu des cendres dans la cheminée alors, aussi, bien qu'il ait supposé que le feu avait été fait pour le bénéfice des oiseaux tropicaux qu'ils étudiaient à ce moment-là. Maintenant il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étudiaient même des créatures tropicales en plein milieu de l'hiver, alors que ça aurait été plus pratique de réfléchir à des animaux qui étaient habitués au froid. Est-ce que les Focifères et les Diricos avaient été amenés comme une excuse pour expliquer le feu dans la hutte, au cas où quelqu'un poserait des questions ? Est-ce que le feu était vraiment utilisé comme moyen de communication ?

Harry pensa maintenant à la façon dont le Professeur Grubbly-Plank était arrivée dans la hutte. Comme c'était étrange qu'elle ait dû quitter le mémorial plus tôt pour descendre là-bas, alors qu'ils n'y avait pas eu de créatures dont elle devait s'occuper. Avait-elle profité de la foule pour sortir sans être vue et transmettre un message à Lucius Malefoy ?

Maintenant cela semblait très probable. Il pensa à sa réaction nerveuse en le voyant ce soir dans la salle des professeurs. C'était normal qu'elle ait été aussi nerveuse à propos de rencontrer Rogue - car Harry était maintenant sûr que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait vu le maître de Potions tapi là-bas. Rogue recherchait-il l'identité de l'espion ?

Alors Harry eut une idée encore pire, qui glaça son sang. Il se demanda si le Professeur Grubbly-Plank savait comment le Professeur Rogue avait passé le trimestre d'automne, et si elle avait transmis cette information aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry pensa à réveiller Ron et à lui parler de cette nouvelle information, mais alors il se décida contre. Il le dirait à Ron et Hermione en même temps. Hermione serait sûrement contente de ce développement de toute façon, car il semblait écarter les soupçons de Viktor Krum.

Le Professeur Grubbly-Plank avait toujours semblé être une décente vieille dame, peut-être un peu bourrue parfois, comme la vieille tante de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait rien dans ses manières qui indiquait qu'elle était peut-être une Mangemorte. Mais aussi Harry avait eu tort dans le passé quand il avait jugé seulement sur les apparences. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il était très probable que cette vieille femme avait effacé la mémoire de Ginny et l'avait peut-être même attirée dans le piège pour la capturer.

La colère monta en lui, et il dut lutter contre l'envie d'aller directement à la cabane d'Hagrid et de la surprendre. Non, il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle avait fait ces choses. C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Si Rogue l'avait rencontré, ça devait vouloir dire que lui, et par conséquent Dumbledore, avaient compris son jeu. Il pouvait leur faire confiance pour s'occuper d'elle correctement.

Il pensa à avoir une discussion avec Rogue, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment y arriver. À moins qu'il ne réussisse à avoir une détention comme Ron l'avait fait. Devait-il le faire ? Ça voudrait dire une autre soirée de perdue et il serait encore plus en retard dans son travail que jamais.

"Au diable les devoirs," se dit-il. "Ceci est plus important."

*

"Harry, franchement !" réprimanda Hermione. "À quoi pensais-tu, à ajouter autant de sang de dragon dans ta Solution de Récurage ?"

Le résultat avait été assez spectaculaire, faisant monter des flammes jusqu'au plafond avant que son chaudron ne fonde. Et il avait gagné la détention désirée.

Harry regarda Hermione avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression penaude et haussa les épaules.

"Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?" observa Ron astucieusement.

"Bien sûr que non ! Qui avec un esprit sain ferait fondre son chaudron exprès ? Surtout dans le cours de Rogue !"

"Allez, Harry, crache le morceau," dit Ron. "Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait entendre avant de répondre. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?"

Hermione émit un son d'agacement alors que Ron grognait. "Aller, même Neville a traversé ce cours sans provoquer de désastre, et tu vas faire fondre ton chaudron... il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça."

"J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour parler à Rogue."

"Pourquoi ?" demandèrent Ron et Hermione ensemble.

"C'est une longue histoire, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose hier soir, et je dois lui poser des questions dessus. Si nous nous dépêchons de déjeuner, nous aurons peut-être le temps de parler. Ginny devrait entendre ça, elle aussi. Ça la concerne."

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny dans le Hall d'Entrée, alors qu'elle descendait de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry prit sa main et murmura, "Mange vite, nous nous retrouverons dans la salle de stockage après le déjeuner."

Elle sourit d'un air mauvais. "Je t'ai manqué ?"

"Oui, ça aussi, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

Elle pressa sa main. "D'accord."

Ils avalèrent tous les quatre des parts de tourte au poulet avant de monter au quatrième étage, où Harry leur parla des conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé concernant le Professeur Grubbly-Plank.

Il y eut un silence figé, qui fut brisé par Hermione s'exclamant, "Mais ça veut dire que Viktor Krum n'était peut-être pas l'espion !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'a renvoyé alors ?" demanda Ron. 

"Il a peut-être fait ça pour attraper le véritable espion," spécula Hermione.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Il a peut-être voulu faire comme s'il avait attrapé quelqu'un en espérant que le véritable espion baisserait la garde et ferait quelque chose qui le trahirait. Qu'il deviendrait trop confiant."

"Ça ne change toujours pas ce que Krum a fait à Ginny."

Hermione eut l'air mécontente, mais on ne pouvait pas nier que Ron avait raison. Mais alors Harry se souvint de quelque chose. "Peut-être que Krum n'agissait pas de son plein gré."

Ginny leva la tête d'un air vif. Harry supposait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet dont il discutaient. Krum avait, après tout, regardé dans son coeur sans son consentement. C'était une forme de violation.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Ginny prudemment.

"Krum est sensible à l'Imperium."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?"

Harry n'aimait pas parler de ce qui s'était produit la nuit de la troisième tâche. L'histoire entière n'était connue que par quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendue le même soir et dans les jours qui avaient suivi. "Je l'ai découvert la nuit où le Tournoi des Trois sorciers a pris fin. Nous étions dans le labyrinthe, et Krum a utilisé le Doloris sur Cédric." Il dut s'arrêter pour avaler à ce moment-là. "J'ai fait une brèche dans la haie et je l'ai figé. Plus tard j'ai découvert qu'il avait été sous l'Imperium à ce moment-là."

Ginny était en train d'examiner ses mains alors qu'il finissait. "Oh."

"A quoi ça sert d'avoir un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne peut même pas résister à l'Imperium ?" se moqua Ron.

"Peu de personnes en sont capable, tu sais," dit Hermione sèchement. "En fait, ça ne me surprendrait pas que Viktor ait lui-même démissionné, pour une question d'honneur."

"Et alors Dumbledore a joué le jeu pour attraper le véritable espion ?" dit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça. "Ça aurait du sens."

Ron n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'argumenta pas. "Alors maintenant tu t'es attiré une détention..." l'encouragea-t-il.

"Oui, je veux voir si je peux tirer quelque chose de Rogue. Voir s'il suspecte les bonnes personnes."

"Personnes ?" demanda Ginny.

"Malefoy est toujours une possibilité. Je veux voir ce que Rogue sait sur lui."

"Mais je pensais..." commença Hermione.

"J'ai dit à Malefoy que je n'irai pas voir _Dumbledore_. Je n'ai rien promis à propos de Rogue. De plus," continua Harry rapidement quand Hermione eut l'air prête à protester de nouveau, "Rogue est une autre histoire. Il a la Marque des Ténèbres lui-même."

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Ginny, rappelant une fois de plus à Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans les secrets qu'il avait partagé avec Ron et Hermione dans le passé.

"Autre chose que j'ai découvert en quatrième année. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre la position de Malefoy, c'est Rogue."

"Es-tu en train de dire qu'il a été contraint à devenir un Mangemort comme Malefoy l'a été ?"

"Je ne sais pas quelles étaient les circonstances quand Rogue est devenu un Mangemort. Tout ce que je sais c'est, qu'il n'est pas resté loyal pour une raison ou une autre. Mais je pense qu'il est la personne qui est la plus capable de comprendre ce que traverse Malefoy. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourra pousser Malefoy dans la bonne direction."

La cloche signalant le début des cours de l'après-midi sonna à ce moment-là, coupant une discussion plus approfondie du problème.

*

Harry travailla furieusement les deux soirs suivants pour rattraper le temps qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre vendredi, quand sa détention était programmée. Heureusement personne ne faisait trop attention au couvre-feu ces jours-ci, puisque Neville travaillait aussi dur que les autres septièmes années pour continuer à avancer dans son travail. Hermione faisait deux fois plus d'efforts que les autres entre son travail de cours et son projet de runes.

Les Gryffondors avaient Enchantement comme dernier cours le vendredi et eurent finalement le temps de souffler quand le Professeur Flitwick ne leur donna pas de devoirs. Harry retourna directement à la salle commune à la fin du cours pour profiter du temps qu'il restait avant le dîner pour finir son essai sur les Jobarbilles.

Quoique Harry pense que Rogue ait pu suspecter à propos du Professeur Grubbly-Plank, elle n'avait pas encore été renvoyée, comme l'avait découvert Harry durant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques plus tôt. Il avait échangé des regards confus avec Ron et Hermione, se demandant intérieurement s'ils avaient sauté aux mauvaises conclusions l'autre soir. Il espérait découvrir ce qui se passait assez rapidement.

Sortant son exemplaire du livre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, il remarqua un livre qui n'avait définitivement pas été dans son sac plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Il avait envie de rire bien fort. "Comment est-ce que tu as bien pu réussir à échapper à Rusard ?" demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule, n'attendant pas de réponse.

"Tous les devoirs t'ont finalement fait perdre la tête ?" vint la voix de Ron de derrière lui. "Tu parles à tes livres maintenant ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit que les filles n'étaient nulle part aux alentours. "Regarde, Ron" dit-il, indiquant à son ami de s'approcher.

"D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?"

"Il vient juste d'apparaître dans mon sac !"

"Et bien, j'y crois pas !"

Harry remarqua un morceau de parchemin qui avait été coincé entre les pages. "Il y a une note." La sortant, Harry la déplia et la tint de façon à ce que Ron puisse lire aussi :

__

Je vois que ce livre continue à être assez obstiné. J'ai pris la liberté d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Espérons qu'il vous causera moins de problèmes dans le futur.

Amitiés,

Filius Z. Flitwick

Les yeux de Ron étaient devenus ronds. "Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ?"

"Que crois-tu que ça veuille dire ?" demanda Harry, pas très sûr de ce dont parlait Ron.

"Je ne sais pas, mais..." Ron indiqua l'initiale du milieu du Professeur Flitwick. "... J'ai l'impression que le Professeur Flitwick pourrait être Dr Zog."

__

Note : La référence Monty Python dans le chapitre précédent était "comfy chair".

Crédit à J. R. R. Tolkien pour l'alphabet dont les lettres ne représentent pas toujours le même son. Du moins c'est comme ça que l'auteure a compris le Tengwar.


	25. Chapitre Vingt Cinq

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : N'oubliez pas que les personnages sont anglais, et qu'en réalité ils ne parlent pas français. Des choses qui seraient évidentes pour vous ne le sont donc pas forcément pour eux. 1 pouce = 2.54 centimètres. Guimauve = Marshmallow.

****

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous, vraiment. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que vous continuiez à me soutenir. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'on parlé du prof. Flitwick et de Dr Zog. Je ne peux rien dire pour la suite mais ça m'a surpris autant que vous quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois.

__

solla : Oui, je sais on va dire que je te favorise mais bon... Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. Et pour ton enquête, continuer à chercher. Merci.

__

tokra03 : Je ne peux rien te dire par rapport à la suite. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

__

Relena : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci !

__

alana chantelune : Merci beaucoup. Et à propos du tome 5 en vo, est-ce que tu sais s'il sort dans les librairies françaises le 21 juin aussi ?

Merci aussi à _Miya Black, Céline, celina, Aria Lupin, Lunenoire, Wynzar, Csame, keit._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Cinq

Harry arriva au cachot de potions ponctuellement à huit heures pour sa détention vendredi soir et trouva Rogue assis à son bureau écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre alors qu'Harry entrait, et il crut détecter une étincelle de déception dans l'expression de l'homme plus âgé, sans doute par rapport au fait qu'il ne pouvait gronder Harry pour avoir été en retard.

Rogue se leva de son bureau et passa devant Harry. "Venez avec moi, Potter," siffla-t-il, alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir.

Le coeur d'Harry tomba alors que plusieurs images déplaisantes traversaient son esprit. Il espérait que Rogue n'allait pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour nettoyer les pots de chambres. Il y avait eu un mauvais virus intestinal dans l'école... En plus de ça, Harry ne pourrait pas avoir une discussion avec son maître de Potions s'il était là-haut à l'infirmerie et que Rogue était là dans les cachots à corriger des essais. L'intérêt complet de la détention serait perdu.

Mais Rogue ne se dirigea pas vers les escaliers ; à la place il tourna vers la direction opposée et s'approcha d'une porte fermée près du cachot de Potions. Levant sa baguette, Rogue marmonna une incantation qu'Harry ne réussit pas à comprendre avant de faire entrer Harry dans son bureau. Les pots de créatures enfermées, qui étaient sur les étagères faisant le tour de la pièce étaient encore plus révoltants que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Il remarqua une porte vérouillée, et il était sûr que c'était là que Rogue devait garder sa réserve d'ingrédients de potions rares et chers. C'était là qu'Hermione avait dû trouver la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dont ils avaient eu besoin pour réaliser le Polynectar en seconde année.

Harry sourit presque alors qu'il se souvenait de la diversion qu'il avait causé pour qu'Hermione puisse sortir de la classe et aller prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Rogue n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir qui avait fait exploser le chaudron de Goyle, même s'il avait certainement soupçonné Harry à ce moment-là. Harry espérait sincèrement maintenant que Rogue ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées. Il ne doutait pas que si Rogue découvrait effectivement qu'Harry avait lancé le pétard ce jour là, il le paierait très cher, même si cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Rogue était debout les bras croisés et regardait Harry avec beaucoup de degoût. "Asseyez-vous, Potter," dit-il finalement, indiquant une chaise usée devant son bureau.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise et remarqua immédiatement que les pieds du siège n'étaient pas tous de la même longueur, il fut donc forcé de mettre ses pieds par terre et de s'asseoir complètement raide pour l'empêcher de se balancer. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une chaise comme celle-là durant ses visites précédentes dans ce bureau. Ça devait être une acquisition récente, pensa Harry.

Rogue s'assit à son bureau, pointa sa baguette vers la porte et marmonna, "_Claustrum_." Puis il se retourna vers Harry, ayant fait en sorte que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. "Vous vouliez me voir, Potter ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Je suis là pour ma détention."

Un sourire déplaisant apparut sur le visage de Rogue. "Vous avez fait fondre votre chaudron délibérément, Potter, pour que je vous donne une détention. Allez-y ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me voir ?"

"Je, euh..." commença Harry, ne sachant pas par où commencer. "Je me posais des questions sur l'espion à Poudlard." Rogue leva les sourcils. "Vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il y avait un espion opérant à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous avez découvert qui c'est ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça vous regarde ?"

"Qui que ce soit, il est responsable pour l'enlèvement de ma petite amie pendant les vacances de Noël. Je veux m'assurer qu'il soit arrêté."

"Comme c'est touchant." Puis il se tut, regardant Harry impassiblement. Harry, pendant ce temps là, trouvait cela difficile de garder sa chaise immobile. Pendant une longue période, être obligé de rester assis tellement raide deviendrait vraiment douloureux. "Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter de ça," continua finalement Rogue. "Nous avons attrapé l'espion."

"Ce n'est pas Krum !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," railla Rogue. "Mais restez assuré qu'il n'y a plus d'espion a Poudlard."

"Mais Professeur Grubbly-Plank..."

"J'ai dit, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espion a Poudlard," répéta Rogue, prononçant chaque syllabe distinctement, comme si Harry était malentendant. "Le sujet est clos."

Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer. Rogue ne lui dirait rien, et il allait perdre sa soirée. Mais Harry avait vu un éclair de surprise dans les yeux de Rogue quand il avait mentionné le Professeur Grubbly-Plank. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? Il devrait y réfléchir, mais la concentration était difficile avec l'engourdissement dans ses jambes augmentant régulièrement à cause du fait qu'il doive maintenir sa position sur la chaise.

"Et pour Malefoy ?" demanda subitement Harry, et cette fois Rogue n'essaya pas de cacher sa surprise.

"Quoi à son propos ?"

"Est-ce que vous savez qu'il a la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

La tête graisseuse de Rogue se leva légèrement, et il regarda Harry pendant un long moment. Harry pouvait voir que cette information était effectivement nouvelle pour Rogue, et il avait le sentiment que le maître de potions essayait de déterminer si Harry disait la vérité ou pas. "La véritable question est, comment savez-vous cela, Potter."

"Je l'ai vue. Elle est sur son avant-bras gauche." Les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le bras gauche de Rogue, où tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la manche noire de la robe de Rogue. Mais Harry savait ce qui était caché là.

"Comment avez-vous réussi à la voir ? Mr Malefoy n'est pas assez stupide pour vous l'avoir montré de son plein gré."

Harry aurait adoré discuter ce point, mais faire cela aurait été tout sauf productif. Il n'était pas près de dire à Rogue qu'il s'était introduit dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, à ce propos, alors il décida de passer en mode offensif. "Ça n'a pas d'importance comment j'ai réussi à la voir, mais le fait est que c'est le cas. La véritable question est maintenant, pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun espion opérant à Poudlard ?"

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce souterraine, alors que les yeux noirs de Rogue brillaient de colère à l'audace d'Harry. Harry considéra brièvement la possibilité de s'enfuir, mais il se souvint alors que la pièce avait été verrouillée. Dans tous les cas, il ne sentait plus rien dans les jambes, et il aurait de grandes chances de retomber s'il essayait de se lever maintenant.

Rogue, quoi qu'il en soit, se repris. "Ceci est trop important pour qu'on prenne des risques," aboya-t-il. "Laissez-moi m'occuper de Mr Malefoy." Il se leva et pointa sa baguette vers la porte. "_Finite incantatem_. Je crois que cette rencontre est terminée."

Harry se leva assez tremblotant, la chaise tombant de dessous lui alors qu'il le faisait. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'ait l'impression que ses jambes étaient piquées par des centaines de petites aiguilles. Il se dirigea vers la porte, heureux de sortir de là. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait encore s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

"Où allez-vous, Potter ?" Demanda Rogue dans une voix trop mielleuse pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

"Vous avez dit que la rencontre était terminée," répondit prudemment Harry.

"Effectivement. Mais il y a toujours le problème de votre détention. Infirmerie, Potter. Je pense que Madame Pomfresh a quelques pots de chambres qui ont besoin d'être nettoyés."

*

Le temps se mit à s'accélérer alors qu'Harry essayait désespérément de finir tous ses devoirs - la soirée de perdue en détention ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé - et bientôt les vacances de Pâques étaient proches. Professeur Grubbly-Plank n'avait toujours pas été renvoyée, et Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'était trompé à son propos ou si Rogue avait eu ses propres raisons de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

Harry ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de baisser les yeux vers la hutte d'Hagrid le soir, et de temps en temps, il pouvait voir la même lumière vacillante qu'il avait vu la première nuit. Quoi qu'il se passe, il était sûr que quelqu'un utilisait la cheminée d'Hagrid pour communiquer avec quelqu'un à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Même s'il était parfois très tenté de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'aller enquêter, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps. Autant qu'il puisse haïr cela, il allait simplement devoir faire confiance à Rogue pour s'occuper de cette situation.

Un autre des sujets de préoccupation d'Harry était maintenant Drago Malefoy. Est-ce que Rogue avait parlé à Malefoy à propos de son affiliation aux Mangemorts? Plus important encore, Rogue serait-il capable d'influencer Malefoy pour qu'il se range du côté de Dumbledore ? Harry essayait de garder un oeil sur Malefoy, mais il n'avait remarqué aucun changement dans le comportement du Serpentard, aucune indication qu'il aurait pu choisir un côté ou l'autre. C'était une autre situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, une pour laquelle il devrait faire confiance à Rogue, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

Ron, d'un autre côté, était bien plus intéressé dans la surveillance rapprochée du Professeur Flitwick, dans l'espoir que le minuscule professeur d'Enchantement ferait quelque chose, qui trahirait son identité de Dr Zog. Ron était même allé jusqu'à poser des questions sur des Enchantements d'Extase en cours. La réponse de Flitwick avait été assez décevante, car il avait fait remarquer que ces sortes de sorts ne faisaient pas partie de leur préparation aux ASPICs, donc qu'il n'avait pas de bonne raison d'utiliser un temps de cours précieux à s'en occuper.

Pendant la dernière semaine du trimestre d'hiver, Harry travailla à un rythme acharné. Il voulait être certain d'avoir du temps libre pendant les vacances qui arrivaient. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours des devoirs sur lesquels travailler pendant la période entre les trimestres, mais il pensait que s'il s'avançait maintenant, il pourrait gagner quelques heures supplémentaires de détente.

Il regarda rapidement Ginny, qui était assise en face de lui avec Hermione en essayant toujours de trouver une autre traduction pour les runes, quelque chose d'un peu moins frivole qu'une liste de courses. Hermione avait pensé qu'elle était sur une piste la semaine précédente, mais cela n'avait mené nulle part, et maintenant les deux filles mettaient leurs intelligences en commun pour trouver une solution. Elles chuchotaient doucement ensemble, et Harry avait réussi à les bloquer hors de son esprit pendant la majeure partie du temps qu'il avait pris pour lire d'avance le texte servant à se préparer pour les ASPICs.

"Oh !" s'exclama soudainement Hermione, ce qui amena Harry à lever la tête et à arrêter de lire de nouveau. "Regarde, Ginny," recommença t elle dans une voix plus basse, son ton contenant une note d'anticipation. "Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose."

"Laisse-moi voir." Ginny se rapprocha du travail d'Hermione et regarda le parchemin un moment. "Oui ! Et ça veux dire que ce symbole doit se traduire par un long E, et..."

Les filles se mirent à parler par chuchotements rapides, excités, alors qu'Harry essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture. C'était difficile, car il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elles trouveraient cette fois-ci. Ron, qui était assis plus loin le long de la table en faisant semblant de travailler, grogna.

"Voilà ! Je pense que nous l'avons !" dit Hermione après un moment, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" demanda Ron, ses yeux brillant de malice. "Pas une autre liste de courses j'espère. Peut-être que c'est la lettre de Poudlard d'Ulric le Follingue."

Harry arrêta de faire semblant de lire et allongea le cou pour regarder le travail des filles. Il y avait beaucoup de tâches d'encre sur le parchemin ou des choses avaient été barrées.

"Franchement, Ron," dit Hermione légèrement. "Si tu veux nous taquiner, tu devrais au moins essayer de rendre ça réaliste. Cet alphabet à arrêté d'être utilisé des siècles avant que Poudlard ne soit fondé."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit, alors ?"

" 'Celui qui tromperait la mort doit être vaincu'," récita Hermione de son parchemin.

"Est-ce que c'est tout ?"

Hermione acquiesça.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir demandé alors. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à m'endormir sans le savoir."

Harry avait envie de secouer la tête. Autant pour Hermione et son sentiment que ce texte pourrait être important.

"Doit être vaincu," marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. "Et bien nous _savons _cela. Il n'aurait pas pu nous dire _comment _?"

"De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ?" demanda Ron, qui avaient de toute évidence entendu. "Tu donnes l'impression que ce texte parle de Tu-Sais-Qui."

"C'est le cas."

"Et d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?"

"Quelqu'un qui tromperait la mort. C'est ce que Tu-Sais-Qui veux faire, non ? Devenir immortel. S'il réussissait il tromperait la mort. Et pour son nom ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il avec son nom ?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est un anagramme," dit Harry. "Si tu prends les lettres de son vrai nom, Tom Elvis Jedusor, et que tu les réarrange, tu obtiendra 'Je suis Voldemort'."

Ron regardait Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. "Tu as fait des jeux de lettres pendant ton temps libre ?"

"Non, il me l'a montré."

"Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

"Tom Jedusor." Il lança un coup d'oeil à Ginny, qui regardait fixement vers le bas. "Dans la Chambre des Secrets."

Ce fut assez pour faire taire Ron pour le moment. Hermione eut l'air intriguée. "Vraiment ?" dit-elle, "c'est intéressant. Savais-tu que Voldemort veux aussi dire quelque chose en français ?"

"_Hermione !_" s'exclama Ron.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as dit le nom !" Son ton était blâmant.

"Oui, et bien, ça va être un peu difficile d'éviter de le faire si je vous dit ce qu'il signifie. Il veut dire 'vol de mort'. Plutôt proche de tromper la mort, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Merveilleux," dit Ron, "tout ce travail pour comprendre que nous devons vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. À peu près aussi utile qu'une liste de courses, ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas nous dire comment ?" demanda de nouveau Hermione, clairement frustrée. "Si seulement il y avait un indice..."

"En voilà peut-être un," dit Ginny. Elle avait été en train d'étudier silencieusement le parchemin, pendant que les autres en parlaient.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" lui demanda Hermione.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas une phrase entière. Il n'y a pas de ponctuation, alors il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir."

"Mais elle a un sens toute seule."

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais si elle faisait partie d'un texte plus long, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose qui nous dirait comment vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui."

Ron avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose. "Hermione vient juste de nous expliquer à quel point ce texte est ancien. Comment pourrait-il avoir quelque chose à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un texte prophétique, Ron ?" répondit Hermione.

"Et bien, comment est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire pour savoir si ça fait partie de quelque chose de plus long ?" demanda Ron.

"Et bien il n'y a pas autant de textes que _ça _utilisant cet alphabet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard," dit Ginny.

"En supposant qu'il est dans la bibliothèque, nous pouvons le trouver," dit Hermione. "Surtout si nous cherchons tous les quatre."

Ron secouait la tête. "Pas question ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je passe mes vacances à regarder ces griffonnages."

"Très bien, Ron, ne nous aide pas alors. Tu nous aideras, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Euh..."

Harry était plutôt d'accord avec Ron. D'un autre côté, Hermione avait l'air assez déterminée, et Ginny aussi. De toute évidence elles allaient toutes les deux passer les vacances à la bibliothèque. Il pensa à la façon dont Ginny s'était assise avec lui tous les soirs alors qu'elle n'y avait pas été obligée. C'était en quelque sorte la même situation, non ?

"Je pense," accepta finalement Harry.

Ron croisa les bras et marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Hermione était la seule qui pouvait leur trouver plus de travail alors qu'ils avaient finalement gagné un peu de répit.

*

Alors que le jour suivant était le tout dernier du trimestre d'hiver, Madame Pince fut plutôt surprise, et assez exaspérée, quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la bibliothèque après dîner. Ginny emmena les autres dans une section assez petite au fond, qui était pleine de livre écrits en langues anciennes. Pour un alphabet qui, selon Hermione, était tombé dans l'oubli des siècles avant la fondation de Poudlard, il semblait y avoir un amas de livres monstrueux écrits dans cette langue. Ginny en donna quatre à Harry, en prenant six elle-même, et divisa le reste entre Ron et Hermione. Madame Pince les regarda soupçonneusement, comme s'ils allaient emprunter la Réserve entière.

Ils ramenèrent les livres à la Tour de Gryffondor, mais c'était presque impossible de se concentrer. Tous les autres Gryffondors faisaient beaucoup de bruit, alors qu'ils célébraient la fin du trimestre et étaient heureux de passer leurs vacances avec leurs familles et leurs amis.

Harry regardait le parchemin, sur lequel Ginny avait méticuleusement copié le passage et le compara à la page devant lui. Les runes s'effaçaient devant ses yeux. Elles se ressemblaient toutes pour ses yeux novices, et il se demanda comment il avait même une chance de reconnaître le passage qu'ils cherchaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le regarder directement et ne pas voir ce que c'était.

À sa gauche, Ron semblait s'énerver de plus en plus lui aussi. Il pianotait avec ses doigts, ayant sa tête posée sur l'autre main quand il ne la passait pas dans ses cheveux.

Après une heure, il poussa le livre de côté. "Ceci est stupide. Je ne trouverais jamais ce truc. Je pourrait le lire sans jamais savoir que c'était ça. Et avec tout ce bruit..."

"Ron a raison," dit Harry. "Peut-être que nous devrions attendre que tout le monde soit parti. Ce serait bien moins distrayant."

"D'accord," accepta Hermione. "C'est un peu bruyant ici, non ?"

"Tu sais," dit lentement Ron, "j'ai réfléchi. Si ces lettres peuvent changer, qui peut dire que nous ne trouveront pas cette combinaison quelque part..." Il fit un signe vers sa copie du passage. "...et que ça ne dira pas ce que nous voulons ?"

"Nous nous occuperons de ça quand nous y arriverons," expliqua Hermione. "Si le passage où nous le trouvons ne se traduit par rien de sensé en utilisant le système que nous avons créé pour le plus petit passage, alors nous saurons que nous devons continuer à chercher."

Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais sa réponse fit naître une autre question dans son esprit. "Ça vous a pris des semaines à vous deux pour comprendre ce que voulait dire ce passage. Même si nous trouvons le texte entier dont il est extrait, est-ce que ça ne vous prendrait pas à peu près un an pour comprendre ce que cette chose entière signifie exactement ?"

"Non, en fait," dit Ginny. "Nous avons un début maintenant. Nous devrons simplement continuer à appliquer le système que nous avons utilisé sur le passage plus court au texte entier. C'est comme un code, mais nous avons la clé pour le déchiffrer maintenant. Il manque peut-être quelques lettres, mais les trous devraient être assez faciles à boucher."

"Si tu le dis."

Pour Harry ça semblait être des absurdités, et il était très heureux de ne pas avoir pris Études des Runes à la fin de la seconde année.

Ils laissèrent tomber et passèrent le reste de la soirée à se détendre, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le luxe de faire depuis Noël, semblait-il. C'était agréable d'être assis sur le tapis, son dos contre un fauteuil, Ginny contre lui, pendant qu'ils grillaient des guimauves . Ron et Hermione s'étaient retirés dans un coin pour jouer aux échecs.

De sa propre volonté, son cerveau se mit à le projeter dans l'avenir, se demandant où ils seraient tous à ce moment-là l'année prochaine. Ginny serait ici à Poudlard, bien sûr, presque à la fin de sa septième année, travaillant aussi dur que lui maintenant alors qu'elle se préparerait à passer ses ASPICs. Mais où serait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ginny lui avait un jour demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment été capable de lui répondre à ce moment-là, et il n'était pas plus près d'y répondre maintenant, pas même à lui-même. Il regardait dans les flammes, pensant. Devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel était tentant, en supposant que la ligue reprendrait l'année prochaine. Il ne savait simplement pas. Où qu'il serait, il savait que Ginny lui manquerait terriblement.

"Harry !"

Ginny saisit brusquement sa main, faisant sortir le marshmallow des flammes. Il avait pris feu et se transformait rapidement en une sphère de cramé noircie. Ginny souffla dessus pour éteindre les flammes. "Tu étais à des kilomètres d'ici, il y a un instant. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je pensais simplement. Ne..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle avait mangé le marshmallow brûlé. Elle rit à sa surprise apparente. "J'aime les brûlés. Ils sont amères et croustillants à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ils sont toujours sucrés. À quoi pensais-tu ?"

"À l'année prochaine, je me demandais... et bien, je me demandais comment on allait faire." Il parla doucement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre.

"Nous y arriverons, Harry," dit-elle avec conviction. "Si nous le voulons vraiment, nous y arriverons."

"Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ?"

Il commença à retenir sa respiration en attendant sa réponse, mais elle vint rapidement. "Oui, Harry."

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la chose la plus proche qui s'apparentait à dire directement qu'elle l'aimait à laquelle elle était arrivée, mais en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il pouvait le voir brillant dans ses yeux. Le bruit de la salle commune semblait très loin, et ils commencèrent à se pencher l'un vers l'autre...

"Prenez une chambre !" La voix de Seamus brisa le moment l'instant juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Une seconde plus tard, un coussin vola dans la pièce et atteignit Harry derrière la tête.

Harry le ramassa et le renvoya. "Bien sûr, Finnigan. Tu sais où sont toutes les bonnes. Tu peux m'en recommander ?"

Quand leurs rires eurent prit fin, Ginny se pencha très près d'Harry et murmura dans son oreille, "Nous pourrons avoir notre propre chambre à partir de demain. Les autres filles dans mon dortoir rentrent toutes chez elles pour les vacances."

Harry la regarda, son coeur cognant subitement très rapidement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre. "Est-ce que tu es sûre ?"

Elle le surprit en riant. "Je suis sûre qu'elles rentrent toutes chez elles, oui."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien."

Il pensa qu'elle avait l'air sûre pendant un moment, comme si elle allait dire oui, mais alors elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. "Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour en parler, aussi, tu ne crois pas ?" Il avait l'impression qu'elle se dérobait à présent.

"Non, effectivement. Demain soir serait une meilleure idée. Une fois que tout le monde sera parti." Elle acquiesça et s'allongea, le dos contre son épaule, le laissant se demander si elle était aussi incertaine que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de confortant de cette pensée.

*

La plupart des élèves rentrèrent chez eux le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, voyageant par Portoloin, comme ils l'avaient fait au début des vacances de Noël. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient les seuls Gryffondors qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques.

Mrs Weasley avait écrit une lettre embrouillée à Ron et Ginny la semaine précédente, dans laquelle elle les avait encouragé à rentrer à la maison pour qu'elle puisse les voir, et en même temps, leur avait conseillé de rester à l'école pour être en sécurité. Ça avait été difficile pour Ron et Ginny de savoir quoi répondre, mais le jour suivant, un hibou était arrivé de la part de Mr Weasley faisant savoir à ses deux plus jeunes enfants en termes clairs qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent à l'école.

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ?" avait demandé Ron tout haut à la table du petit déjeuner, donnant la lettre à Ginny.

"Il a peut-être entendu quelque chose au Ministère," avait spéculé Harry.

"Si les choses allaient aussi mal, est-ce qu'ils laisseraient partir les autres ?" avait demandé Hermione.

Mais cette pensée n'avait rendu les choses que plus inquiétantes. Harry n'avait rien osé dire tout haut, mais il n'avait pas réussi à chasser la pensée que Mr Weasley avait entendu quelque chose qui lui avait fait croire que sa propre famille allait être visée. Personne n'avait beaucoup mangé après ce hibou.

Maintenant que tous les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, le pressentiment était encore plus dur à ignorer. Harry se força à plus se concentrer sur les runes. Aussi ennuyeux que ça puisse être de chercher dans des griffonnages qui ne voulaient rien dire pour lui, il se dit qu'il faisait au moins quelque chose contre Voldemort. Il s'était toujours imaginé sortant pour combattre activement contre les Mangemorts - peut-être qu'il ferait tout de même quelque chose comme ça - mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé que la lutte contre Voldemort impliquerait de se plonger totalement dans des textes anciens.

"Une minute !" dit subitement Ron, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Tout le monde leva la tête vers lui. "C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je l'ai trouvé !"

"Où ?" dit Hermione d'un air excité.

Ron tourna son livre pour qu'elle puisse le voir et montra du doigt. Alors qu'Harry regardait, Hermione parcourut rapidement le texte. Puis ses yeux revinrent en haut de la page et recommencèrent, plus lentement cette fois. "Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?" dit-elle après un moment.

Ginny lut la page, fronçant les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas ça."

"Mais c'est le même, j'en suis sûr," protesta Ron.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit patiemment Ginny. "Regarde la copie que je t'ai faite. Tu vois comme ces points ne sont pas sur ta version ?"

"Et alors ?"

"Ils sont importants. Ce sont des voyelles. Tu en changes quelques-uns, et tu changes complètement le sens. Ce que nous cherchons doit être une réplique exacte."

Ron poussa un soupir fort, et Harry était sûr de l'avoir entendu dire "fou" dans sa barbe.

Harry se résigna à continuer sur son propre texte. Ça allait très lentement. De temps en temps, son coeur avait un petit sursaut, alors qu'il arrivait à une combinaison qui ressemblait à la copie que Ginny lui avait donné, mais en y regardant de plus près, il y avait toujours une légère différence, une qui pouvait lui sembler mineure, mais de toute évidence ça comptait beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, prenant le moins de temps possible pour manger.

"Vous savez," dit Ron en revenant du dîner, "je parie que si nous demandions à Dobby, il nous amènerais à manger dans la salle commune. Nous pourrions travailler plus ainsi."

Harry eut envie de rire en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Elle semblaient partagée entre gronder Ron pour vouloir donner plus de travail aux elfes de maison et accepter le plan. Ron lui sourit simplement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourie en retour.

À onze heures ils n'avaient pas avancé autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, mais Ron en avait clairement eu assez. Il ferma son livre et se leva, étirant sa silhouette mince. "Désolé, mais si je regarde ça une fois de plus, je vais me mettre à loucher. Et si nous commencions tôt et en forme demain matin ?"

Harry vit un regard significatif passer entre Ron et Hermione, puis elle se leva aussi. "Oui, je pense que nos esprits seront plus clairs demain matin. Bonne nuit alors."

Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la page qu'il examinait. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder Ron suivre Hermione dans son dortoir.

En face de lui, Ginny grogna. "Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être plus évidents ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait soudainement extrêmement nerveux, pensant au dortoir vide de Ginny et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit le soir précédent. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Ginny fixé sur lui. Quand il ne put plus supporter qu'elle l'examine, il leva les yeux vers elle, s'attendant à voir une expression assurée sur son visage. À la place, il la trouva en train de se mordre la lèvre de nouveau, ayant l'air assez... et bien, nerveuse comme il l'était.

Harry se leva et elle sursauta légèrement, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il bouge. Il sut quoi faire alors. Il fit le tour de la table et étendit la main. Elle la prit, mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Il la pressa.

"Viens," dit-il, "allons nous asseoir près du feu un moment."

Il lui semblait qu'elle était soulagée alors qu'ils allaient à un sofa, et Ginny s'installa à côté de lui. Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la sentit se détendre à son côté. Pendant un moment ils restèrent assis et regardèrent les flammes s'éteindre lentement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rassemble le courage qu'il lui fallait pour lui demander quelque chose qu'il avait voulu savoir depuis Noël. "Ginny, ça va avoir l'air stupide..." Sa figure commença à chauffer et il ne put pas continuer.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien..."

"Harry... dis-le."

"Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

La pièce était heureusement assez sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas très bien voir. Harry se dit que sa figure devait être violette à présent. Ginny eut l'air surprise par sa question, et ça lui prit un moment pour répondre, ce qui n'aida pas ses nerfs du tout.

"Oui," dit-elle finalement, et Harry laissa sortir son souffle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit alors ?"

Un autre silence. Il se demanda si elle ne cherchait pas elle-même la réponse. "Je suppose que j'avais peur de le faire, surtout."

"Pourquoi ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre..." Elle leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. "Je veux dire que nous sommes tous les deux tellement jeunes. Sommes-nous trop jeunes pour décider de ce genre de choses ?"

"Ton anniversaire est dans quelques semaines, non ? Tu auras alors dix-sept ans. Considérée une adulte."

"Tu as dix-sept ans. Est-ce que tu te sens adulte ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment, je pense. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire une fois que je quitterais l'école."

"Pour le moment je ne me sens pas prête à être une adulte. Parfois, je ne peux pas attendre, mais..." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

"Je suppose que ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir c'est, où allons-nous ? Ensemble, je veux dire. Tu as encore un an d'école, et les temps sont incertains..."

"Harry Potter, est-ce que tu essaie de rompre avec moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord !"

"Non !" Puis il réalisa que son outrage était simulé, et il rit. L'expression de Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'avait Ron quand il taquinait Hermione. "Ce que j'essaie de faire c'est de comprendre où nous en sommes. Ce ne sera plus très long avant que nous devions faire face à une séparation, que nous le voulions ou pas..."

"Je t'ai dit hier soir ce que je pense de ça. Nous y arriverons, nous resterons en contact, nous nous enverrons des hiboux, nous nous verrons quand nous le pourrons..."

Harry espérait seulement que ce serait aussi facile que ça en avait l'air quand elle le disait ; il n'était pas aussi confiant que ça. Mais il répondit simplement, "Tu as tout prévu alors ."

"J'ai posé quelques questions à Hermione..." Ginny soupira. "Elle n'a jamais eu à se passer de Ron que pendant quelques semaines en été, et elle a dit que c'était assez difficile."

"Alors peut-être que tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un dans ton année."

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry. Je ne _veux _personne dans mon année." Elle leva la main et baissa son visage vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus éloignés que de quelques pouces. "Je n'ai _jamais _voulu personne d'autre."

Harry ne put pas répondre, car elle l'embrassa à ce moment-là, et un bon moment passa avant qu'Harry ne puisse réfléchir correctement de nouveau. Quand il revint à la raison, ses lèvres étaient dans le creux de son cou, et une de ses mains était emmêlée dans ses cheveux derrière sa tête. L'autre la tenait par la taille. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait réussi à monter sur ses genoux, et il avait l'impression qu'elle tomberait en arrière s'il ne la tenait pas bien.

Sa résolution de ne pas lui mettre la pression devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir, et pourtant il savait dans son coeur, par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et par sa réaction nerveuse plus tôt, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête pour aller plus loin. Ça ne serait tout simplement pas correct de sa part de le lui demander.

Il leva un peu la tête de Ginny afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit." Il vit la panique envahir son visage un moment et eut envie de se frapper à son mauvais choix de mots. "Pas comme ça, pour dormir, je veux dire."

"Oh." Elle eut l'air déçue. "Ne pourrions nous pas rester ici un peu plus longtemps ?"

Harry avala. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la chose facile. "Et bien, nous pourrions, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?"

"Plus nous nous embrassons, et plus je trouve ça difficile de ne pas vouloir... en avoir plus. Mais je ne veux pas te pousser à quoi que ce soit pour lequel tu n'es pas prête. Et tu n'es pas prête, si ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Parfois je pense que oui, mais... D'autres fois je pense que non. C'est comme tout le reste..."

"Gin, je ressens la même chose."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Ça ne se voit pas."

Harry sourit. "Ça ne se voit pas sur toi non plus, la plupart du temps."

Il la tint un peu plus longtemps en silence, appréciant le sentiment de l'avoir dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre complètement. Elle s'endormait sur lui. À contrecoeur, il la réveilla. "Il est l'heure d'aller au lit."

"Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ?"

Harry hésita. Dormir avec elle était agréable... une fois qu'il arrivait à s'endormir. Se réveiller avec elle était bien aussi... Et Ron avait peu de chances de le découvrir. Il ne passerait pas la nuit dans leur dortoir, lui non plus, apparemment. "D'accord."

Il la suivit dans son dortoir, et quand elle disparut dans la salle de bain, commença à se déshabiller, se demandant combien il pouvait en enlever sans qu'elle se fasse des idées. Il pensa brièvement à attirer son pantalon de pyjama de son dortoir, mais décida que ce n'était pas la peine. Il portait un large T-shirt, qui le couvrirait bien. Il supposait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en portant ça et son caleçon.

Il se mit dans le lit et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle revienne, ayant mis une chemise de nuit et un peignoir. Elle éteignit les bougies avant d'enlever le peignoir et de se mettre au lit à côté de lui, et il fut heureux de l'obscurité, qui lui évitait de la voir. Seulement l'idée d'elle entrant dans le lit avec lui ne portant rien d'autre qu'une longueur de coton blanc, peut importe a quel point elle couvrait, lui asséchait la bouche.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser en guise de bonne nuit, et ce fut très difficile de s'arrêter à un seul. La longueur de son corps était pressée contre le sien sur le matelas étroit, et le peu qui les séparait n'était que trop évident. Le sang cognait dans ses oreilles, et il avait envie de gémir tout haut. Ça allait être une torture, mais il l'endurerait pour elle. Harry se blinda et s'écarta. "Bonne nuit, Ginny," dit-il aussi fermement que possible.

Elle se mit sur le côté et se recroquevilla à côté de lui. "Bonne nuit," murmura-t-elle d'un air endormi.

Ça prit bien plus de temps à Harry pour s'endormir que pour Ginny, mais il y parvint finalement. Il s'assit soudainement plusieurs heures plus tard, le coeur battant, une sueur froide coulant sur son front, et sa cicatrice le brûlant intensément. Il avait peut-être rêvé, mais les souvenirs lui glissaient entre les doigts alors qu'il essayait de les attraper et de les retenir dans sa mémoire.

A côté de lui, Ginny marmonnait d'un air endormi, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, sa main passant sur son front douloureux, dans un effort vain pour calmer la douleur. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je pense qu'il y a eu une attaque quelque part."


	26. Chapitre Vingt Six

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder, et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Les paroles de l'auteure sont entre crochets []. Je ne les traduis pas, Ashwinder écrit directement en français.

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

__

Lunenoire : Merci de continuer à reviewer. Et pour ta review, je ne dirais qu'une chose : l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

__

alana chantelune : Merci beaucoup, pour la review et pour l'info.

__

Céline : Réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci. 

__

Miya Black : Effectivement. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis la note au début de l'autre chapitre, pour nous la signification du nom est évidente, mais pour eux c'est dans une langue étrangère.

__

solla : Tu te rends compte que, si je ne me suis pas trompée, j'ai mis vingt-cinq chapitres en ligne jusqu'à présent et que tu m'as laissé vingt et une reviews ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y a du favoritisme. Pour ce qui est des expressions françaises, je vais laisser à l'auteure le soin de te répondre. Merci. [Non, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres dans cette fic. J'ai employé certaines expressions françaises car je parle français et c'est des choses que j'ai remarquées en lisant. C'est vraiment juste les significations de Voldemort et Malefoy que j'ai relevé pour mes fins.]

Merci aussi à _Leacmoa, celina, eilema, Fleur, Marina, Aria Lupin._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Six

"Une attaque ?" Ginny semblait paniquée, sa voix devenant aiguë, ce qui augmenta le mal de tête d'Harry. "Mais... mais... Papa ne voulait pas qu'on rentre à la maison. Il _savait_..."

Elle mit ses mains sur sa figure. Harry l'attira contre son épaule. "Si autre chose arrive..." Elle trembla contre son torse. Puis elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

Harry ignora la brûlure sur son front et mit ses deux bras autour d'elle, la tenant aussi fermement que possible. Ce n'était pas juste. Sa famille venait juste de subir une perte terrible. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils doivent en subir une autre aussi tôt ?

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se soient arrêtées. "Gin, nous ne savons pas si c'est ta famille," dit-il doucement.

"Mais papa..."

"Parfois quand ça arrive, je peux voir... des images de Voldemort."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé cette fois-ci ?"

Mince. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça. "Non."

"Alors c'était peut-être chez moi."

"Ou pas. Nous ne savons pas."

Harry espérait sincèrement que Ginny avait tort. En plus d'avoir encore plus de chagrin, ce qui était déjà assez mauvais, Harry se souvenait de la réaction de Ginny à la mort de Charlie. Si elle perdait un autre membre de sa famille, il était certain qu'elle recommencerait à se sentir coupable de ne pas en avoir fait plus. Il pouvait la sentir se tendre de plus en plus dans son étreinte, et il était sûr qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû fabriquer plus de talismans protecteurs pour ses frères.

"Et si c'était le Ministère cette fois-ci ? Ils ont réussi à attaquer le Chemin de Traverse la dernière fois, et papa a dit que c'était seulement un test..."

"Écoute, Ginny. Il fait toujours nuit noire. S'ils attaquaient le Ministère maintenant, il n'y aurait personne à l'intérieur."

"C'est à la maison alors... maman..."

"Nous ne savons pas cela."

"Si quelqu'un d'autre... meurt... je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

"Moi non plus."

Il continua à la tenir, la berçant légèrement, espérant que ça la calmerait. Il savait que d'autres morts surviendraient, et qu'elles affectent directement la famille Weasley ou pas, chacune d'entre elles seraient difficiles à supporter pour lui.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente plus détendue contre lui et s'arrêta pour l'embrasser avant de sortir du lit.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Ginny.

"Chercher Dumbledore. Il va vouloir savoir tout ça."

"On est en plein milieu de la nuit."

Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il attrapait son pantalon et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait qu'elle faisait face à l'est depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi ici. Maintenant il pouvait voir que le ciel au-dehors n'était pas complètement noir. "En fait je pense qu'on est très tôt le matin. Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore va vouloir savoir à propos de ça aussi vite que possible."

Il s'habilla et tendit le bras vers ses lunettes. Ginny balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et attrapa son peignoir.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de rester ici ?" demanda Harry. "Ça va avoir l'air bizarre si tu viens avec moi."

"Mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe." Il faisait trop sombre pour voir sa figure, mais le ton de sa voix semblait indiquer qu'elle était déçue.

"Je reviendrais et je te dirais tout. Tu devrais te rendormir."

"Je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant. Je vais m'habiller et aller t'attendre dans la salle commune."

"Prends ton temps. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais."

La douleur dans sa cicatrice semblait disparaître à présent ; au moins ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que plus tôt. Harry descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, se demandant comment il allait trouver où dormait Dumbledore. Harry ne pensait pas que le directeur dormît dans son bureau, après tout. Harry devrait aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur. Peut-être qu'elle lui montrerait où il était.

Il arriva dans la salle commune, sans même lever la tête, se dirigeant directement vers l'escalier des garçons, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

"Ah, tu es là, Harry !"

"P-Professeur Dumbledore. Je... J'allais justement venir vous voir."

"Je t'ai épargné la peine de trouver l'endroit où je dors."

Harry avala. Dumbledore avait dû remarquer qu'il était descendu par l'escalier des filles. Dumbledore, quoi qu'il en soit, s'était tourné vers la cheminé. "_Incendio !_" Des flammes surgirent dans l'âtre, diffusant une lumière orange dans la salle commune. Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry. "Viens, assieds-toi. Je pense que les autres seront bientôt là."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Effectivement, Ginny descendit assez rapidement après, ayant enfilé une paire de jeans usée et un pull. Harry l'entendit avoir le souffle coupé alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, surprise de trouver le directeur là. Ron et Hermione étaient sur ses talons, tous deux pâles et les yeux gonflés, mais, eux aussi, avaient pris le temps de s'habiller.

"J'ai réveillé Ron et Hermione," expliqua Ginny. "Je me suis dit qu'ils voudraient savoir."

Harry vit Ron et Hermione rougir et avoir l'air gêné tous les deux, alors que Ginny mettait en avant le fait qu'ils avaient partagé une chambre, mais Dumbledore ne fit pas de commentaire. En fait, il ne trahit pas la moindre surprise à propos des arrangements de coucher apparents.

"Ginny a dit que ta cicatrice brûlait, Harry," dit rapidement Hermione.

"Oui," dit Harry. "En fait elle brûle toujours, mais plus autant qu'avant."

"Je veux bien te croire, Harry," dit Dumbledore.

"Professeur Dumbledore," interrompit Ginny, clairement incapable de se contenir, "savez-vous ce qui c'est passé ? C'est... rien n'est arrivé au Terrier, si ?" Elle s'était assise sur le sofa à côté d'Harry, et il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas encore le savoir."

Harry baissa la tête vers Ginny et la vit se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.

"C'est juste que papa nous a écrit la semaine dernière et nous a dit de ne pas rentrer à la maison," dit Ron, sa propre voix un peu tremblante. "Alors il avait dû apprendre quelque chose, mais si vous avez laissé rentrer tous les autres élèves, ça doit vouloir dire que notre famille était spécifiquement visée."

Dumbledore soupira. "C'est ce qu'on dirait. Je suis désolé, Ron." Le fait que le directeur utilise le prénom de Ron était une indication de la gravité de la situation. "Je ne sais pas ce que votre père a pu apprendre au Ministère. J'attends des nouvelles, tout comme vous."

Il y avait une nervosité dans la voix de Dumbledore qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Pour Harry, il semblait extrêmement inquiet... et coupable d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était pas une pensé réconfortante.

Soudainement il y eut un _pop_, qui semblait anormalement fort. Harry se tourna et vit avec une alarme grandissante que la tête du Professeur Grubbly-Plank était apparue dans la cheminée.

"Excusez-moi," dit Professeur Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry échangeait des regards inquiets avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? De toute évidence le Professeur Grubbly-Plank allait leur donner des nouvelles sur l'attaque apparente, mais Harry n'était pas certain du tout qu'elle fût digne de confiance.

Elle et le Professeur Dumbledore se mirent à parler à voix basse, pendant qu'Harry essayait difficilement de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient sans avoir l'air d'écouter aux portes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un seul mot de leur échange, et d'après l'air sur la figure de Ron et Ginny, eux non plus. Hermione se concentrait totalement et secouait la tête.

"Ça à l'air d'être du Gobelbabil," marmonna-t-elle.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il était nécessaire pour les deux adultes d'échanger des informations dans une autre langue. Dumbledore ne leur faisait-il pas confiance, ou est-ce que ça venait du Professeur Grubbly-Plank ? Elle était certainement dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il y eut un autre _pop_, et Professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers eux, l'air grave.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix. Harry pouvait la sentir se rétrécir à côté de lui dans l'anticipation de très mauvaises nouvelles.

"Vous serez soulagez de savoir que personne de votre famille n'a été affecté par les attaques d'hier soir," dit Dumbledore.

Harry sentit Ginny se détendre contre lui, soulagée, mais il s'assit un peu plus droit. "Attaques ? Il y en a eu plus d'une ?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui. Je suis au regret de vous dire que plusieurs élèves de Poudlard d'origine Moldue ne seront plus dorénavant avec nous."

Tout le monde sembla s'effondrer dans son siège alors que la nouvelle s'imprégnait.

"Qui ?" demanda Hermione, révélant la question dans l'esprit de chacun.

"Kevin Whitby, Morag MacDougal, Owen Cauldwell, et Stewart Ackerly. Miss Granger, il est de mon devoir de vous dire que votre maison a aussi été attaquée."

"Mais... maman et papa sont partis voir Tante Tillie. Ils ne devaient pas être à la maison."

"Ceci était très chanceux, mais apparemment votre maison a été détruite."

Ron prit sa main et la pressa, alors qu'Hermione devenait toute blanche, mais Harry se sentit soudainement en colère. "Comment pouvons-nous être aussi sûrs que le Professeur Grubbly-Plank nous dit la vérité ?" demanda-t-il d'un air véhément. "Comment pouvons nous savoir qu'elle ne nous récite pas un texte venant directement de Lucius Malefoy ?"

Hermione eut le souffle coupé à l'effronterie d'Harry, mais le Professeur Dumbledore soupira simplement et s'assit. "Une question pertinente, Harry. Jusqu'à février cela aurait pu être vrai. Ce n'est plus le cas."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?"

"Le Professeur Rogue, depuis son retour à Poudlard, a été très attentif pour repérer la personne qui pourrait être l'espion. Quand Viktor Krum a démissionné..." Hermione eut l'air positivement soutenue a cela. "...nous avons espéré que l'espion deviendrait trop confiant et ferait une erreur, et c'est ce qui s'est produit. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait être découverte. Elle a pris du Veritaserum de son plein gré et nous a tout avoué."

Harry, se sentant de plus en plus agité, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. "Alors elle a transmis des informations à Lucius Malefoy toute l'année ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Et c'est elle qui a parlé de Ginny à Lucius Malefoy ?"

"J'en ai bien peur."

"Elle a utilisé un Sort d'Amnésie sur Ginny," dit Harry d'une voix mortellement calme, qui ne trahissait absolument pas sa colère. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, pourtant.

"Oui, et elle a placé l'Imperium sur Krum pour qu'il l'aide à découvrir qui était le Jewel-wright. Et elle a attiré Miss Weasley hors de Poudlard juste avant Noël."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui fait confiance maintenant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été envoyée à Azkaban à vie ?" cria Harry.

Dumbledore ignora l'explosion d'Harry et commença à expliquer patiemment. "Parce qu'elle agissait sous la contrainte, Harry. Lucius Malefoy lui a dit qu'il tuerait sa famille si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Elle a un fils et des petits-enfants, et elle est très attachée à eux. Quand nous avons appris cela, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que sa famille soit emmenée dans un endroit sûr. Ils sont partis se cacher. Depuis, elle a continué à communiquer avec Lucius Malefoy, mais elle espionne pour notre compte maintenant. Elle a dit que c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire."

Harry s'assit de nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que Professeur Grubbly-Plank était vraiment digne de confiance - il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'elle avait fait, même s'il pouvait comprendre sa motivation - mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider, en fait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Dumbledore avait raison à son propos. Il faisait confiance à Sirius, après tout, alors que la plupart des gens ne s'y risqueraient pas.

"Alors c'est pour ça que vous lui parliez en Gobelbabil," dit Hermione. "Au cas où quelqu'un écouterait de son côté."

"Exactement, Miss Granger."

Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore était monté à la Tour de Gryffondor pour utiliser la cheminée ici, alors qu'il y en avait une dans le bureau du directeur. Il arriva à la conclusion que Dumbledore devait avoir peur que sa propre cheminée soit surveillée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il utilise celle-ci.

"Est-ce que cela n'était pas dangereux pour Professeur Grubbly-Plank ?" demandait Ron. "Si quelqu'un écoutait, ne deviendrait-il pas soupçonneux ?"

"Effectivement, Mr Weasley, mais nous vivons à une époque dangereuse qui le restera jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu." Harry le vit jeter un coup d'oeil à la table où les livres de la bibliothèques traînaient toujours. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles à donner au Professeur Flitwick et au Professeur Chourave." Il avait l'air résigné.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione dit, "Morag MacDougal. Elle était dans mon cours d'Arithmancie..." Personne ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Alors Hermione sembla se secouer.

"Avez-vous remarqué à quel point il paraissait fatigué ?"

"Oui," dit Ron. "Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines."

"Il doit se sentir mal pour avoir laissé les élèves rentrer chez eux. S'il les avait gardé à l'école ils auraient été en sécurité."

"Oui, mais leurs familles ne l'auraient pas été," dit Ron. "De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas savoir, si ? Il ne les aurait pas laissé partir s'il avait eu la moindre idée que cela allait arriver."

"Et quoi que votre père ait entendu, c'était faux," dit Harry.

"Mais Dumbledore n'était même pas au courant de ces rumeurs," lui rappela Hermione.

"Pourquoi Professeur Grubbly-Plank ne pouvait-elle pas savoir que cela allait se produire ?" demanda Ginny.

"Ils n'ont pas dû le lui dire," dit Hermione, faisant un mouvement de tête vers la table avec les livres de la bibliothèque. "Et bien, nous savons ce que nous avons à faire. Continuer à chercher."

Pas même Ron ne protesta sur cette ligne de conduite.

Ils se remirent tous à chercher, plus déterminés que jamais à trouver ce qu'il faudrait pour vaincre Voldemort. Harry trouvait cela plus difficile de se concentrer aujourd'hui.

Même si sa cicatrice avait arrêté d'être aussi douloureuse, elle lui faisait toujours faiblement mal, un rappel constant de la menace qu'était Voldemort.

Ginny, à côté de lui, semblait attaquer son texte avec vigueur, ses sourcils froncés dans une concentration profonde. Elle repoussait ses limites, réalisa-t-il subitement. Elle s'était mis énormément de pression à propos de Charlie, et maintenant elle recommençait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une autre forme de pression sur elle venant de l'extérieur. Ce serait bien mieux si Harry se résolvait à dormir dans son propre lit à partir de maintenant.

Sa cicatrice lui donna un autre élancement, et il se rappela qu'il était censé être en train de chercher un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Une fois que la guerre serait terminée ça enlèverait la pression de toutes leurs épaules.

*

Les vacances de Pâques passèrent et le trimestre d'été commença, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas progressé dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient travaillés durement pendant des jours entiers, négligeant leurs devoirs scolaires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient examinés tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il commençait à sembler que la source du texte qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard après tout.

Comme elle l'avait fait en quatrième année quand ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un bon sort pour rester sous l'eau pendant une heure, Hermione prenait ce défaut de la bibliothèque comme un affront personnel. Harry la regardait maintenant, et sa figure semblait empreinte d'inquiétude. Il avait des soupçons grandissants qu'elle avait veillé tard le soir pour consulter les livres pendant que le reste d'entre eux dormait.

Il savait que la raison de son inquiétude n'était sûrement pas ses parents. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'eux peu après que la nouvelle de l'attaque sur sa maison n'ait atteint Poudlard. Ils étaient manifestement mécontents à propos de leur maison mais assez soulagés de ne pas avoir été chez eux à ce moment-là. Il y avait un petit appartement disponible en location au dessus de leur cabinet dentaire, où ils pourraient loger pendant que la maison serait reconstruite. Le seul problème était, qu'apparemment ça allait être un peu juste pour qu'Hermione rentre chez elle fin juin.

"J'écrirais à maman," avait dit Ron. "Je suis sûr qu'elle te laissera rester chez nous. Ce sera plus sûr pour toi au Terrier dans tous les cas."

Le tout dernier jour avant que le trimestre ne commence, ils avaient dû mettre les runes de côté alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de terminer les devoirs de vacances qu'ils avaient négligés. Pour une fois, Hermione n'avait pas grondé Harry et Ron pendant qu'ils inventaient leurs devoirs de Divination. Elle était trop occupée par ses calculs d'Arithmancie.

Même si les cours avaient recommencé et le reste des élèves étaient revenus, l'atmosphère dans le château était très abattue. Il y avait beaucoup moins de bruit et d'exubérance dans les corridors entre les cours, ce qui donnait l'impression que bien plus de quatre élèves manquaient à leur nombre. Même la salle commune de Gryffondor était plus silencieuse ces jours-ci. Leur maison n'avait peut-être pas été touchée aussi directement par les dernières attaques, mais ça aurait pu être le cas. En fait, ça avait failli l'être, et tout le monde le savait.

Harry soupira et se remit à ses devoirs. Plus tôt cette semaine ils avaient dû voir la réalité en face et avaient ramené les livres à la bibliothèque. Non seulement les avaient-ils parcourus aussi attentivement que possible, mais en plus ils n'avaient pas le temps de travailler à leur projet en ce moment. Nous étions presque en mai, et les ASPICs approchaient de plus en plus.

Ginny avait déjà fini ses devoirs et était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil près du feu. Harry avait du mal à ne pas être jaloux de son temps libre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'asseoir et lire un livre parce qu'il en avait envie et non parce qu'il devait le faire. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver Dr Zog...

Il étendit le cou et plissa les yeux en direction du titre pour en être sûr. Le livre s'était étonnement bien comporté dernièrement, et il n'était pas sûr si c'était dû à sa conversation avec Professeur Flitwick ou si c'était parce qu'il planifiait quelque chose de vraiment terrible.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle lisait _Talents Magiques Rares_. Harry se souvenait de la réaction de Ginny par rapport à ce livre quand Hermione avait essayé de la convaincre de le lire l'automne précédent, il était donc assez surpris de la voir le lire calmement maintenant. En fait elle avait l'air assez absorbée. Peut-être que c'était le signe qu'elle acceptait qui elle était. Il espérait vraiment que c'était le cas.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, Harry se retourna dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Depuis l'attaque pendant les vacances de Pâques, sa cicatrice avait continué à le tracasser. Ça n'allait jamais jusqu'à un point qu'il pouvait décrire comme étant exactement douloureux, mais il était constamment conscient de sa présence sur son front. Ce soir c'était légèrement pire que d'habitude, et ça l'empêchait de s'endormir. Il pouvait savoir par les ronflements dans la pièce que les autres garçons de septième année avaient sombré dans le sommeil. Il frappa impatiemment sur son oreiller et se retourna, s'ordonnant de s'endormir, mais rien ne se produisit.

Après environ une heure, il en avait assez. Il sortit du lit, mit sa robe de chambre et prit ses lunettes. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se reposer, et il décida de descendre dans la salle commune un moment. C'était mieux que de rester allongé dans son lit.

Il se rendit près de la fenêtre pour un verre d'eau, s'attendant un peu à voir une lumière venant de la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais tout était sombre et silencieux dans le parc. Trop silencieux, d'une certaine façon.

Il descendit rapidement et fut surpris de voir de la lumière dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un était toujours éveillé. Il se figea un moment sur les escaliers, se demandant s'il allait interrompre un rendez-vous. Ça serait un des garçons de sixième année, décida-t-il. Tous les garçons dans son année étaient endormis dans le dortoir. Il l'aurait entendu si l'un d'eux était sorti en douce. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ralph Chapman ou Kevin Graham avec une fille ; il ne pouvait penser à eux qu'en tant que Batteurs. Ça pouvait être Colin Creevey, quoique Harry ait du mal à imaginer qu'une fille soit intéressée par _lui_, aussi. Peut-être que Colin avait finalement réussi à convaincre Parvati de le rencontrer sans aide du Dr Zog.

Harry resta sur la marche et écouta un moment avant de décider qu'il pouvait continuer sans risque. Il n'avait rien entendu qui pouvait indiquer qu'il était sur le point d'interrompre un couple dans une étreinte passionnée. À la place, il trouva Hermione assise à l'une des tables avec sa tête dans un livre.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin."

Hermione sursauta au son de sa voix et leva la tête. "Harry !"

Il alla vers elle et s'assit à sa table. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir," répondit-il à une question implicite. Puis il vit sur quoi elle travaillait. "Je pensais que nous avions tout ramené à la bibliothèque."

"C'est le cas. Je l'ai repris." Elle continua à examiner la page très méticuleusement.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle leva la tête. "Ne dis pas à Ron que j'ai dit ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit correctement occupé de ses livres."

"Alors tu le fais toi-même ?"

"Oui." Elle tourna une autre page, alors qu'Harry se demandait si elle avait déjà vérifié le travail qu'il avait fait. Elle avait semblé très fatiguée ces jours-ci, comme elle l'avait été en troisième année, et ceci expliquerait pourquoi. Combien de nuits avait-elle passé à travailler sur cela toute seule ?

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser," dit-elle après quelques pages de plus en silence, "que nous avons manqué quelque chose quelque part. Où alors nous avons le mauvais texte."

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, et elle tourna une autre page. Après un moment elle émit un bruit de surprise et examina les runes plus attentivement. "Je le savais ! Il l'a complètement manqué ! Il est là !" Elle ne semblait pas vraiment fâchée contre Ron ; elle semblait plutôt excitée que son dévouement ait finalement payé.

"Tu es sûre ?"

Hermione vérifia de nouveau. "Oui, regarde !"

Elle tourna le livre et indiqua la page, mais Harry ne savait absolument pas si c'était le bon texte sans la copie de Ginny pour comparer. "Je te crois sur parole."

Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait et regardait, Hermione sortit une plume et commença à recopier soigneusement le passage sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle laissait beaucoup de place entre les lignes, et Harry vit rapidement pourquoi elle faisait cela. Prenant un symbole à la fois, elle écrivit le son que chaque rune représentait au-dessus, commençant avec la partie du passage qu'ils avaient déjà découvert et remplissant lentement le reste de la page. Elle se marmonnait à elle-même de temps en temps quand elle s'attaquait à une rune dont elle n'avait pas encore déterminé la valeur. Quand elle eut fini, Harry vit un tas de lettres et de runes sur la page, mais aucune d'entres elles n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

"Comment sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai seulement trouvé les valeurs sonores. Je dois toujours le traduire en anglais." Elle fouillait dans son sac, souriant finalement triomphalement alors qu'elle sortait un dictionnaire.

"Est-ce que ça ne va pas te prendre toute la nuit ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, et commença à chercher dans le dictionnaire.

"Peut-être que nous devrions attendre demain matin," essaya de nouveau Harry. "Nous pourrons alors dire à Ron et Ginny que tu l'as trouvé."

"Je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant. Je veux décoder ça. Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux."

Mais quelque chose poussa Harry à rester et à regarder pendant qu'elle traduisait patiemment le passage, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage alors qu'elle progressait.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, Harry," dit-elle à un moment.

"Est-ce que ça dit comment nous pouvons vaincre Voldemort ?"

"Oui, mais..."

Harry ne la laissa pas terminer. "Continue, alors."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et continua. Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand elle posa finalement sa plume. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente malgré le fait qu'elle venait de déchiffrer un passage difficile, un que personne d'autre n'avait sûrement même pas regardé depuis des siècles.

"Regarde ce que tu peux faire de ça."

Elle tendit le parchemin à Harry. Là, dans son écriture précise, Harry lut : "Pour vaincre celui qui tromperait la mort, celui qui porte le signe de la victoire doit faire un sacrifice."

Il y avait d'autres choses, mais il s'arrêta là et lut la première phrase à Hermione. "Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensions que ça voulait dire."

"C'est ce que ça veut dire dans le bon contexte," expliqua Hermione.

"Celui qui tromperait la mort, c'est Voldemort. Mais qui est celui qui porte le signe de la victoire ?"

"Je pense que c'est toi, Harry."

"D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?"

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement ; à la place elle replongea dans son sac et en sortit un autre gros livre. Harry reconnut son dictionnaire de runes, celui qu'il avait utilisé pour pratiquer les sorts d'attraction alors qu'il se préparait à affronter le Magyar à Pointes en quatrième année. Elle tourna des pages et indiqua. "Là."

Harry regarda la page.

"Celle-ci s'appelle un sigil," expliqua Hermione. "C'est communément utilisé pour exprimer la victoire."

"Elle... elle ressemble assez à ma cicatrice, non ?"

"Oui, exactement."

Harry avala. "Quel âge a ce texte déjà ?"

"Plus de mille ans. Peut-être deux mille. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que Poudlard."

Un frisson le traversa, et il sentit les poils fins de ses bras se redresser. "D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sacrifice ?"

"Continue à lire," dit sombrement Hermione.

Harry le fit. Elle était là. La clé pour vaincre Voldemort, il en était sûr. Ce sort mettrait un terme à tout, les crimes, le désespoir, le mal... Il emporterait tous les sentiments de culpabilité de Ginny après chaque attaque, son impression qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose pour protéger tous ces gens quel que soit le prix que ça lui coûterait. Il enlèverait la peur que chacun ressentait, la méfiance, l'incertitude... Finalement, ça ne lui demandait pas grand chose, pas si il pouvait accomplir tout cela...

"Tu ne peux pas considérer cela sérieusement." La voix tranchante d'Hermione interrompit ses pensées.

"Si."

"Harry, tu ne peux pas !"

"Je le peux, Hermione. Quel est le choix que j'ai ? Tu n'as plus de maison à laquelle rentrer à cause de Voldemort. Ginny et Ron ont perdu un frère. Combien d'autres personnes devront mourir ? On peut arrêter ça !"

"Mais tu..."

Harry l'interrompit. "Ne le dis pas. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire." Il la regarda durement, pendant qu'Hermione le regardait aussi, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus brillant à cause de larmes retenues, mais Hermione détourna le regard la première. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

"Harry, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si..."

"Personne n'a jamais dit que ça serait facile, mais je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra, quel qu'en soit le prix."

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de le faire. Nous trouverons un autre moyen."

Harry secoua la tête. "Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris pour trouver ça ? _Si _il y a un autre moyen de le faire, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas, combien de temps encore est-ce que ça prendra pour le trouver ? Combien d'autres attaques y aura-t-il pendant le temps que ça prendra ?"

Hermione baissa les yeux et renifla fortement. "Tu ne vas pas partir à sa recherche comme ça, si ?" chevrota-t-elle.

Harry hésita. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cela lui-même. S'il savait où était Voldemort, il irait, mais ça n'avait pas d'intérêt de partir sans aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher.

"Je ne partirais pas ce soir," dit-il finalement. "Mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne disparaîtrais pas un jour sans avertissement si j'apprends quelque chose, non plus."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Elle bougea pour se lever, mais Harry mit une main sur les siennes et elle se figea. "Jure-moi que tu ne parleras pas de ça à Ron et Ginny. Jure que tu ne le diras à personne."

"Harry, je..."

"Jure-le."

"Qu'est-ce que je leur dirais quand tu disparaîtras alors ?"

"Tu peux leur dire que nous avons découvert ce que veux dire le texte. Tu peux leur dire que nous avons trouvé le sort. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent les détails ni l'un ni l'autre."

Il la clouait du regard, et elle tremblait devant lui. Il pensa qu'elle était presque effrayée par lui à ce moment-là. "Ginny va vouloir savoir. Elle est intéressée par ça. Elle va vouloir voir le passage entier, et elle va vouloir savoir comment je l'ai traduit."

"Alors nous ne lui montrerons que le morceau que nous voulons qu'elle connaisse."

Harry sut quoi faire alors. Il se souviendrait du sort. Il était définitivement ancré dans sa mémoire maintenant. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il déchirait la page du livre de la bibliothèque. "Harry !" cria-t-elle, outrée.

Il ramassa le parchemin sur lequel elle avait fait la traduction, aussi, le froissa avec la page du livre de la bibliothèque et les jeta dans la cheminée. Les pages commencèrent à fumer alors qu'elles entraient en contact avec les cendres, qui restaient du feu du soir précédent, mais Harry voulait être sûr qu'il ne resterait rien.

"_Incendio !"_

Le feu s'alluma et consuma les preuves. Hermione le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

"Jure, Hermione, jure que tu ne leur dira rien."

Elle acquiesça finalement avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

__

Note : L'auteure a profité de la note dans ce chapitre pour 'disclaimer' quelque chose. Le concept de Jewel-wright, qui est quelqu'un qui peut magiquement créer une gemme, vient de J. R. R. Tolkien. Il a aussi inventé le terme Jewel-wright, d'après ce que l'auteure sait. Dans son légendaire, The Silmarillion,_ il y a une race d'elfes qui découvrent comment des gemmes peuvent être crées à travers leur propre pouvoir, et le plus puissant de ces elfes crée trois gemmes magiques. Ces gemmes n'ont pas les mêmes propriétés que celles que fabrique Ginny dans l'histoire d'Ashwinder, mais l'idée vient de là._


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sept

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Juste un petit rappel. ASPIC signifie 'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante', je pense que ça vous aidera à comprendre une phrase du chapitre. Quant à la version anglaise, NEWT, ça veut dire 'Tests Sorciers Désagréablement Fatigants'. Les paroles de l'auteure sont entre crochets [].

J'ai mis le 'mieux' de l'auteure entre crochets dans le texte, car je ne crois pas qu'on l'utilise en France, mais peut-être est-ce le cas au Québec.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Céline : Merci beaucoup !

__

solla : Je me suis peut-être trompée dans le compte des reviews. Il y a en tout vingt-neuf chapitres à cette histoire, mais il y a une suite dont l'épilogue vient de paraître.

__

Olivier : Je n'ai pas lu le Silmarillion, mais l'auteure devrait pouvoir te répondre. [Il s'agit de Fëanor.]

__

ccilia johnson: Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir te dire, mais merci.

__

alana chantelune : Merci pour la review, et pour tous ces renseignements.

__

Hermiona292 : Tu as fait exploser la boîte à reviews ! Elle était tellement longue que ff.net ne me l'a même pas envoyée. Merci.

__

Leacmoa : Même remarque que pour Hermiona. Merci.

Merci aussi à _rowena, Wynzar, Aria Lupin, Lunenoire, celina, Fleur._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Sept

Harry n'était pas de très bonne humeur le jour suivant. Il n'avait absolument pas réussi à dormir. Après s'être assuré que le parchemin dans la cheminée avait été complètement réduit en cendres, il s'était assis à la table où avait travaillé Hermione et avait sorti une nouvelle feuille de parchemin. Il avait été trop énervé pour dormir, alors il s'était dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien s'occuper de cela maintenant. 

Il avait griffonné une note à Sirius, lui demandant s'il y avait des nouvelles sur la situation géographique de Voldemort. Il avait essayé de faire un sorte que la question semble aussi innocente que possible, mais il avait peu d'espoir que Sirius ne soit pas soupçonneux de ses intentions. Il espérait seulement que son parrain le considérait assez comme un adulte pour lui répondre.

Il avait amené la lettre à la Volière et avait envoyé Hedwige au soleil levant, la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, avant de retourner au dortoir, où il croisa Ron, qui partait prendre une douche.

"Pourquoi t'es tu levé aussi tôt ?" demanda-t-il à Harry d'un air endormi.

"Je devais envoyer un hibou," fut la réponse concise d'Harry.

Ron le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais quand Harry ne lui donna pas plus d'informations, il haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher.

Au petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione évitèrent rigoureusement de se regarder l'un l'autre. Un rapide coup d'oeil apprit à Harry qu'Hermione avait l'air aussi fatiguée que lui. Elle n'avait manifestement pas dormi non plus. Harry savait que Ron et Ginny allaient sentir que quelque chose se passait si lui et Hermione ne faisaient pas attention, mais le silence et la tension continuèrent toute la matinée.

Effectivement, Ginny parla au déjeuner. "Que vous arrive-t-il à tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant d'Harry à Hermione. "Vous avez tous les deux l'air d'être restés debout toute la nuit."

Harry lança à Hermione un regard d'avertissement, et elle rosit.

"Hermione !" dit Ron faussement outré. "Tu ne me trompes avec Harry, si ?"

"Si, Ron, nous avons seulement attendu que tu sois couché pour qu'Harry et moi nous nous engagions dans une séance de pelotage qui a duré toute la nuit." Hermione essayait de couvrir sa gêne en jouant le jeu, mais elle n'était pas vraiment aussi convaincante qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Ron la poussa légèrement. "Allez, que se passe-t-il vraiment ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai juré le secret."

Harry lâcha sa fourchette, et elle tomba sur son assiette avec fracas, faisant voler des oeufs brouillés partout. Hermione le regardait durement. Il lui rendit un regard coléreux. Il ne la laisserait pas le pousser à le leur dire lui-même. Il pouvait être aussi têtu que n'importe quel Weasley quand il le voulait. Comme elle l'avait fait le soir précédent, Hermione détourna le regard la première.

"Oh, attendez," dit Ron en souriant. "Je pense que je sais de quoi il s'agit. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un dans deux jours, si ?"

Harry se sentit rougir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait réussi à oublier l'anniversaire de Ginny. Il n'avait cherché aucun arrangement pour lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ron prit la figure rouge d'Harry comme une confirmation. "Ha ! Je le savais !"

"Oui, c'est ça, Ron," dit Hermione impassiblement. "J'ai aidé Harry à préparer quelque chose de spécial, mais nous ne voulons pas gâcher la surprise, si ?"

Hermione regardait Harry avec quelque chose ressemblant à du triomphe sur son visage. Génial, pensa Harry. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver quelque chose à la dernière minute et il faudrait que ça ait l'air d'avoir été prévu depuis le début. Et bien, Hermione allait effectivement l'aider maintenant, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

"Oh, je suis impatiente." Ginny avait l'air contente. "J'aime les surprises tant qu'elles ne sont pas du genre de Fred et George."

"Je suppose que cela disqualifie le gâteau d'anniversaire fourré de Crèmes Canaris alors," dit piètrement Harry.

Plus tard alors qu'ils se levaient de table pour aller à leurs cours de l'après-midi, Harry prit Hermione à part. "Quelle est l'idée géniale ?" siffla-t-il.

Hermione le regarda innocemment. "Tu ne voulais pas que je leur dise la vérité, si ?" répondit-elle entre ses dents.

"Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu va m'aider à préparer quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Ginny maintenant."

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna simplement et partit pour son cours d'Arithmancie.

Harry passa l'après-midi entier en Double Divination à se demander ce qu'il allait faire pour l'anniversaire de Ginny et à ne rien trouver. Cela n'aida pas sa créativité quand Professeur Trelawney sembla soudainement avoir décidé de revenir à son ancien jeu de prédire la mort d'Harry. Ils révisaient les cartes de tarot, et Professeur Trelawney avait pratiquement eu une crise de ravissement alors qu'elle retournait une carte qui représentait un squelette montant un cheval.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea directement au couloir d'Arithmancie pour retrouver Hermione. "Viens," dit-il sans préambule, la traînant jusqu'à la salle de stockage du quatrième étage.

"Très bien," dit-il une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. "Je dois imaginer une surprise pour Ginny maintenant."

Hermione leva les sourcils. "Tu veux dire que tu n'avais rien prévu du tout ?"

"Non, je suppose que ça m'est sorti de l'esprit avec toutes ces histoires avec Voldemort. Mais tu m'as mis dans cette situation, et maintenant tu vas m'aider à m'en sortir."

"Tu pourrais envoyer Hedwige avec un bon de commande par poste volante."

"Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai envoyé Hedwige porter une lettre à Sirius."

Hermione le regarda durement.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'essaierais pas de trouver où est Voldemort," fit remarquer Harry.

"Tu pourrais tout de même utiliser un hibou de l'école."

"Deux jours ne sont pas suffisants pour obtenir quelque chose de bien. Grâce à toi, elle s'attend à quelque chose d'un peu mieux qu'une sélection de chocolats d'Honeydukes."

"Du temps," dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu pourrais lui donner du temps."

"Je ne comprends pas."

Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "typique". Puis elle soupira avant de continuer. "Nous avons tous été tellement occupés ces derniers temps avec nos études et... tout le reste. Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré passer tes vacances de Pâques à faire autre chose qu'examiner tous ces livres. Libère un soir. Passe-le avec elle. Tu ne sais pas quand tu auras de nouveau l'occasion de faire ça."

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison, mais... "Et bien, ça ne semble pas être beaucoup."

"Tu pourrais l'emmener dîner."

"Je dîne avec elle tous les soirs dans la Grande Salle !"

"Alors ne mangez pas là. Dobby pourrait vous préparer quelque chose."

"Comme un pique-nique ?"

"Peut-être. Ou..."

Elle regarda autour d'elle la pauvre collection de meubles usés. Pointant sa baguette à l'un des sofas, elle marmonna une incantation. Le sofa se transforma en une table dressée pour deux. Elle était couverte d'une nappe en lin blanche, sur laquelle il y avait de la belle porcelaine et un vase plein de fleurs.

"Et voilà, restaurant instantané. Il ne te manque plus que la nourriture à présent, et Dobby peut s'occuper de ça."

"Où est le piège ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Allez, tu est en train de me suggérer de donner plus de travail aux elfes de maison ?"

"Et bien, si tu n'aimes pas mon idée, tu peux très bien trouver quelque chose tout seul." Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Harry se demander si elle ne préparait pas quelque chose.

*

Pendant le temps précédant l'anniversaire de Ginny, Harry pensait qu'il avait compris ce qu'Hermione essayait de faire. Il avait perdu un temps de travail précieux quand il était descendu aux cuisines pour organiser les préparatifs avec un Dobby enthousiaste, et il allait perdre toute la soirée ce soir. Ce n'était pas qu'il regretterait le temps passé seul avec Ginny. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison sur un point. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait une autre chance de refaire quelque chose comme ça.

Mais ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il devrait rattraper le temps perdu. Et le temps avait été la clé qu'Hermione avait saisi. Il avait une suspicion grandissante qu'elle essayait de le garder occupé avec son travail pour qu'il ne cherche pas Voldemort. Et bien, il y avait toujours environ sept semaines avant la fin de l'année, et ils auraient fini pour de bon. ASPICs ou pas, elle ferait de son mieux pour remplir toute cette période.

Sirius n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, et selon l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius, Hedwige n'avait peut-être pas encore eut le temps de le rejoindre.

C'était presque l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle, et la plupart des Gryffondors commençaient à se diriger dans la direction générale du trou du portrait. Harry posa sa plume - il avait été en train de potasser un peu ses cours pour rattraper la soirée. Il leva la tête pour voir Ginny debout à sa table ayant l'air impatiente.

"Mon anniversaire est presque terminé," dit-elle, souriante, "et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelle est la surprise secrète. Je commence à croire que la surprise est qu'il n'y a pas de surprise."

Harry mit une main sur son coeur et essaya d'avoir l'air blessé. "Un tel manque de confiance... Ce ne sera plus très long." Il ne savait pas à quel genre de surprise elle s'était attendue, mais subitement il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas déçue. "Écoute, ce n'est pas si bien que ça."

"Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas juger de cela quand je découvrirais ce que c'est ?" Elle brillait littéralement d'anticipation. "Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? Après dîner ?"

"Non, en fait..." Il leva la tête et prit sa main. "Viens."

Elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au quatrième étage. "Nous n'allons pas dîner, alors ?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions avoir notre propre dîner privé pour une fois. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener au restaurant ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'espère que ça te plaira."

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte de la salle de stockage, et Harry l'ouvrit. Ginny eut le souffle coupé et la mâchoire d'Harry tomba. Il avait dit à Dobby pourquoi il voulait la nourriture, mais l'elfe de maison avait dû décider d'ajouter quelques touches supplémentaires. Le vase plein de fleurs fraîches avait été remplacé par deux bougies dans des chandeliers d'argent, et le reste de la pièce comportait maintenant plusieurs compositions florales. Les vieux sofas et chaises avaient été enlevés, tous sauf un sofa, et il semblait en parfait état. Sur la table elle-même se trouvaient deux dômes d'argent recouvrant leurs plats, et à l'une des places se trouvait une boîte longue et blanche.

Harry n'avait absolument pas demandé ça ; il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il y aurait à l'intérieur, mais Ginny semblait avoir une idée là-dessus, d'après le petit cri qu'elle poussa. Elle courut et ouvrit la boîte, pendant qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air surpris.

"Oh !" Elle avait enlevé le couvercle de la boîte. "Oh, il y en a plus d'une douzaine dedans !" Harry pouvait maintenant voir ce que contenait la boîte : des roses rouges. "Il y en a dix-sept à l'intérieur. Oh, c'est tellement parfait !"

Harry commença à rougir. Il avait envie de protester, de dire que tout cela n'était pas son idée, qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle se jetait sur lui, mettait ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait. La dernière pensée consciente d'Harry pour un moment fut qu'il allait devoir trouver quelque chose de vraiment bien pour Dobby. Peut-être qu'il achèterait la ligne de chaussettes entière de Gladrag's.

Ginny s'écarta. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et souriait, l'expression sur son visage presque entendue, et laissa un répit à Harry. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait amené ici pour la séduire. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'elle pouvait avoir exactement cette impression, et pourtant ça avait été la chose la plus éloignée de ses intentions quand il avait accepté cela. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle. Seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il regarda la joie émanant de son joli visage, et son coeur tomba. Comment allait-il réussir à la quitter ? Il se demanda si cela n'avait pas fait partie du plan d'Hermione pour le faire réfléchir.

Ils apprécièrent un repas assez recherché, et Ginny devint relativement enjouée avec le vin trouvé dans leurs coupes. Après ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa.

"Je suis désolé, Ginny," commença Harry. "Je t'aurais acheté un véritable cadeau d'anniversaire...." Il s'arrêta quand elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

"Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus ? Ça a été une soirée merveilleuse. Merci."

Harry voulait protester de nouveau qu'il n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire avec tout ça en fait, mais elle l'avait attiré vers le bas et avait commencé à l'embrasser. Au début c'était doux et superficiel, mais Harry fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle avancèrent les choses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous deux en train de répondre avec beaucoup de passion. Il allait se perdre cette fois-ci, réalisa-t-il très rapidement. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue aussi audacieuse. C'était facile d'oublier tout le reste quand elle l'embrassait comme ça. Poudlard, la guerre, les Mangemorts, Voldemort, tout cessait d'exister. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Qu'elle ait le pouvoir de tout dissiper l'impressionnait.

"Ginny," dit-il, mettant fin au baiser. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait réussi à s'allonger sur le sofa et à l'entraîner avec elle. "Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour ça."

"Mais je t'aime, et tu m'aimes. Pourquoi ne devrions nous pas ?"

Harry avait maintenant une très bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir. Il savait qu'il la quitterait bientôt ; ce ne serait pas correct. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ; ça le conduirait à lui parler du sort et du sacrifice. Et s'il lui disait, elle essaierait de l'en empêcher comme Hermione l'avait fait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait la force de résister à ses protestations si elle essayait de l'arrêter. Et elle le ferait. Il le savait.

"Harry," murmura-t-elle, levant une main pour toucher son visage, "je suis prête."

Les mots le traversèrent, et il dut retenir sa respiration. Il regarda dans ses yeux assombris un moment. Puis il se blinda et fit ce qu'il devait. "Moi pas," mentit-il.

L'expression de déception complète sur son visage retourna son coeur. "Je suis désolé, Ginny."

Il la vit avaler et fut très heureux qu'elle ne protestât pas plus. Elle poussa son torse et s'assit. "Pouvons nous rester ici un moment ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry sentit un sourire pointer aux coins de sa bouche malgré lui. "Bien sûr."

*

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Harry se sentit de plus en plus agité, mais les circonstances semblaient conspirer contre lui, et ça ne servait qu'à augmenter sa frustration. Depuis la nuit où Hermione avait découvert le sort qui vaincrait Voldemort sa cicatrice avait graduellement arrêté de le déranger, et il n'y avait aucun report de nouvelle activité de Mangemorts. Tout était soudainement devenu silencieux sur ce front, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même savait d'une manière ou une autre que s'il se montrait, Harry pourrait se lancer à sa poursuite.

En plus de ça, Sirius avait deviné ses intentions, semblait-il, et il avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait donner à Harry aucune indication de l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Voldemort.

C'était vraiment ironique. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se préparer à passer ses ASPICs, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Hermione avait programmé des séances de révisions et les faisait travailler lui et Ron plus dur que n'importe lequel de leurs professeurs ici. Il soupçonnait toujours qu'elle essayait de le garder occupé pour qu'il ne pense pas à partir à la recherche de Voldemort, un sentiment exacerbé par le fait qu'elle semblait le surveiller comme un faucon pour détecter le moindre indice qu'il était sur le point de décamper. Il levait de temps en temps la tête de ses livres pendant ses révisions et la trouver en train de le regarder. Ça n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur.

Un soir de la semaine avant que les examens ne commencent, il en avait eu assez. Non seulement Hermione avait semblé le scruter de plus en plus ces jours-ci, mais en plus ses professeurs semblaient surveiller son moindre mouvement aussi. Il ne savait pas si c'était effectivement le cas, ou s'il perdait la tête parce qu'il travaillait trop, mais il avait décidé qu'il aurait une discussion avec Hermione quoi qu'il en soit.

Il attendit que la salle commune se vide, ce qui prit un moment, puisque tous les autres se préparaient aussi à passer leurs examens de fin d'année, et dit bonne nuit à Ginny. Hermione et Ron travaillaient toujours à une table dans un coin, et Harry alla les rejoindre. Il fit semblant d'étudier jusqu'à ce que Ron ferme finalement ses livres et se lève.

"Tu viens te coucher, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, baillant. "Il est tard."

"Oui, dans quelques minutes." Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et la regarda d'un air significatif.

Elle acquiesça légèrement. "Je veux juste revoir ça une dernière fois," dit-elle. "Bonne nuit, Ron."

Ron eu l'air un peu déçu, sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'accompagna pas jusqu'aux escaliers pour un vrai bonne nuit, mais il se tourna sans plus de commentaires et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Quand la salle fut vide, Hermione arrêta de faire comme si elle étudiait.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?"

"Je veux que tu arrêtes," dit-il carrément.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"A chaque fois que je fais un pas, tu me regardes comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je disparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne pars pas, d'accord ? Alors arrête."

Hermione eut l'air assez blessée. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai juste peur... Écoute, je pense que tu devrais finir les cours, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu passeras tes ASPICs avant de partir trouver Voldemort."

Harry la regarda bouche bée, se demandant si elle s'était finalement mis trop de pression et était devenue folle. "Hermione, quelle fichue différence est-ce que ça fera si je passe mes ASPICs ou pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin, si ?"

"Ne dis pas ça !" implora-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est que la vérité."

"Mais au moins nous saurons tous ce que tu aurais pu faire."

Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle argumentait sur ce point, ou même pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à coeur qu'il passe ses ASPICs. "Écoute, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allait pas partir sans aucune information pour m'aider. Je n'ai rien appris, et toi ?" Elle secoua la tête. "De tout façon je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que tu me le dises si c'était le cas," ajouta-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas juste, Harry !"

Il continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. "Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Combien de chances y a-t-il que j'apprenne quelque chose de nouveau d'ici là ?"

"On ne sait jamais," dit Hermione d'un air mutin. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils annonçaient ce genre de chose à l'avance."

"Sirius a passé une bonne partie de l'année à essayer de retrouver Voldemort, et il n'a pas réussi même avec l'aide de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me réveiller demain et apprendre où il est. Une fois que les examens seront terminés, il n'y aura plus rien qui me retiendra, et je ne resterais pas avec vous."

"Pas même Ginny ?"

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce serait un déchirement terrible, mais il allait faire cela autant pour elle que pour tous les autres. "Arrête simplement de me surveiller tout le temps."

"Je suis désolée, Harry." Elle fit une pause et avala. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça quand je deviens fleur bleue, mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Ron, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas du tout. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Noël sur le fait que j'étais comme ta soeur ? Je ressens la même chose. Harry, tu es mon frère, même si je n'ai jamais eu de frère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter..."

Un sanglot la coupa. Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, mais il étendit le bras et caressa maladroitement sa main. Ses intestins se tordirent de culpabilité alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment traité très gentiment.

Elle sanglota de nouveau, et Harry ne put plus le supporter. Il se leva, fit le tour jusqu'à là où elle était, et la prit dans ses bras. "Tout ira bien. Voldemort sera parti, toi et Ron vous serez ensemble, et... Tout ira bien."

"Mais où seras-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore."

*

La conversation avec Hermione n'apaisa pas beaucoup les sentiments de frustration d'Harry. Il lui avait plus ou moins promis qu'il resterait et passerait ses examens, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Malgré le fait qu'il était resté éveillé tard tous les soirs à travailler, il avait du mal à dormir la nuit. Ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qui le dérangeait cette fois-ci - les choses étaient toujours calmes de ce côté là - c'était l'amas d'énergie en lui. C'était le désir d'agir alors qu'il en était empêché. Ça n'aidait pas que les autre garçons de septième année n'aient apparemment aucun problème d'insomnie ces temps-ci. Devoir rester allongé et écouter leurs ronflements ne faisait qu'augmenter la frustration d'Harry.

La veille de son premier ASPIC, Harry arrêta finalement de faire des efforts pour s'endormir et descendit dans la salle commune assombrie une fois de plus. Cette fois il ne trouva pas Hermione toujours assise à une table à faire des révisions de dernière minute. La salle commune était vide, mais pas pour longtemps.

Harry venait juste de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée quand il entendit quelqu'un d'autre descendre les escaliers. C'était Ron. Il s'approcha et prit un siège en face d'Harry.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ron.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

"Je sais, je t'ai écouté te tourner et te retourner dans ton lit chaque nuit depuis un certain temps maintenant. Que se passe-t-il _vraiment _?"

Harry regarda dans le foyer, où les derniers restes du feu du soir précédent brillaient toujours, et ne répondit pas.

"Et bien, je sais que tu n'es pas nerveux à propos d'avoir à passer ton ASPIC de Divination demain."

Harry ne dit toujours rien. S'il disait à Ron la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dormir... Non, il ne devait même pas y penser.

"Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu te t'apprête à partir." 

Harry regardait Ron maintenant, et cette fois-ci en état de choc. Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit, si ? Elle avait promis de ne pas le faire !

"N'aie pas l'air aussi choqué. Je pense que je m'y suis attendu toute l'année."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Ça n'a pas arrêté d'augmenter, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis la fin de la quatrième année quand il est revenu. Avant ça, même. Depuis la première année, nous savions qu'il était toujours là-dehors. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant, non ?"

"Je ne pars pas tout de suite."

Ron leva les sourcils. "Pourquoi pas ? C'est l'excuse parfaite pour échapper à ces fichus examens. Désolé, je ne peux pas passer mes ASPICs. Je dois vaincre un sorcier maléfique."

Harry sourit presque. "Je ne peux pas. Hermione m'a fait promettre de passer ces stupides trucs."

Ron secoua la tête. "Seulement Hermione..."

"En plus, autant [mieux] que je fasse ces contrôles. Pourquoi gâcher toutes les révisions que j'ai fait ? Si j'avais été malin, je serais parti à Pâques, non ?"

Ron rit légèrement, mais il redevint sérieux. "J'ai réfléchi à ça, Harry. Tu ne peux pas simplement partir et l'affronter. Tu dois avoir un plan."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'en ai pas déjà un ?"

"Sept années de jeu d'échecs avec toi."

Harry n'allait pas tout avouer et dire à Ron qu'il se trompait, alors il joua le jeu. "Je suppose que tu en as trouvé un pour moi alors."

"Et bien, j'ai réfléchi... Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette contre lui. Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. Il le sait, lui aussi. Mais si tu avais une autre baguette, une qui ne soit pas une soeur de la sienne..."

"Est-ce qu'il ne va pas s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Peut-être que c'est tellement évident qu'il ne s'y attendra pas."

"Et je n'aurais pas le même résultat avec une autre baguette."

"Une autre raison qui lui fera penser que tu n'utilisera pas ce moyen là."

"Je suppose que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal d'avoir une autre baguette..." Il se demanda s'il serait capable de provoquer Voldemort en duel et forcer leurs baguettes à se connecter. Puis Voldemort serait occupé, et il pourrait lever la seconde baguette à ce moment-là... Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

"Je pourrais demander celle de Charlie. Maman et papa l'ont."

"Non, Ron, tu ne peux pas leur demander de te l'envoyer."

"Je ne sais pas. D'une certaine façon ce serait comme si Charlie continuait à aider notre cause. Il aimerait ça. Si j'envoie la lettre maintenant, nous pourrions l'avoir quand les examens seront terminés. Alors nous pourrons partir."

"Nous ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser affronter Voldemort tout seul, si ?"

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit alors qu'il regardait Ron.

"Voilà, je l'ai dit, et rien d'horrible ne s'est produit, si ?"

"J'aurais pu te dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai évité de le dire durant les sept dernières années. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser venir avec moi."

Ron continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. "Nous les Weasley, nous sommes têtus, souviens-toi de ça. Et nous avons une bonne mémoire. Et une soif de vengeance. Alors si tu ne fais même que penser à me laisser en retrait..."

"Que feras-tu, Weasley ?"

"La pire chose à laquelle je peux penser. Je t'enverrais Fred et George."

Ron avait peut-être essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il était tout à fait sérieux à propos du fait de ne pas vouloir être laissé derrière. Il allait devoir être plus direct.

"Ron," dit-il prudemment, "tu sais que je risque vraiment de ne pas revenir."

"Tu risques de tomber de ton balai et de te casser le cou en jouant au Quidditch, mais ça ne t'as jamais arrêté. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et tu reviendras. Parce que je serais là à couvrir tes arrières."

Une boule se formait rapidement dans la gorge d'Harry. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter un ami comme Ron ?

"En plus," continua Ron, "Ginny ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je laissait quoi que ce soit t'arriver." Ron avait peut-être essayé de casser la tension à ce moment-là, mais il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il avait dit.

"Viens, alors," céda Harry. "Allons envoyer ce hibou."

Ils se levèrent tous les deux au même moment, et Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de Ron. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de serrer fort.

*

Le tout dernier jour des examens se leva ensoleillé et étouffant. Les septièmes années devaient passer leur ASPIC de potions ce jour-là, et alors que c'était assez plaisant d'être assis dans l'air frais du cachot pour la partie écrite de l'examen, une fois que les chaudrons bouillonnaient pour la partie pratique, les conditions devenaient rapidement insupportables.

Harry voulait simplement en finir, alors qu'il mélangeait avec une main, pendant qu'il essayait d'écarter sa frange de ses yeux avec l'autre. Ça ne servait à rien ; ses cheveux semblaient être devenus définitivement collés à son front.

Ce ne serait plus très long maintenant, puis ils seraient tous libres. Harry avait l'impression que la première chose qu'il aimerait faire serait de dormir au moins un jour ou deux. Les ASPICs, avait-il découvert, portaient vraiment bien leur nom.

Il était content qu'on leur ait donné une potion relativement facile à préparer. Personne n'avait su à l'avance ce que comporterait la portion pratique de cet ASPIC, ce qui voulait dire que tous les septièmes années avaient passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre un bon nombre de recettes compliquées par coeur. Neville avait été littéralement blanc de peur, car il savait que sa mémoire était sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais quand Rogue avait annoncé qu'ils devraient préparer la Potion Fortitude, Neville avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

"Je peux faire celle-là," avait-il dit d'un air content. "J'ai réussi celle-là."

Harry s'était demandé si Rogue n'avait pas d'autres raisons de leur avoir demandé de faire cette potion en particulier. Peut-être auraient-ils besoin d'en avoir beaucoup en réserve dans le futur proche.

Les septième années poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif quand Rogue leur dit que le temps était écoulé. "Enlevez-tous vos chaudrons du feu et laissez-les comme ils sont. Votre potion sera notée, et vous pourrez reprendre vos affaires au prochain cours de potions. Pour l'instant... Au revoir !"

Il y eut une bousculade générale vers la porte alors que tout le monde semblait vouloir sortir. Harry se dit qu'il ferait aussi bien de monter à son dortoir et de faire une bonne, longue sieste. Après cela, il penserait à sa prochaine action. Pendant toute la période d'examen il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle d'activité Maléfique. Sirius ne lui avait rien appris de plus, non plus. Tout était bien trop silencieux au goût d'Harry.

Le Hall d'Entrée était plein d'élèves, et Harry se demanda pourquoi tous ne sortaient simplement pas. Quelque chose devait bloquer la route. Harry était assez grand pour voir au-dessus de la plupart des autres élèves, et il lui semblait que Professeur McGonagall gardait la porte principale, à la consternation de tous.

"Tous les élèves doivent retourner à leur salle commune immédiatement," dit-elle par-dessus le choeur de grognements. "Préfets !" appela-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle et croisant le regard d'Hermione et de Neville, "les préfets doivent ramener tous les élèves à leur salles communes respectives. Circulez maintenant !"

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet avant qu'Hermione ne se faufile dans la foule et ne commence à rassembler les Gryffondors vers l'escalier de marbre. Harry aperçut une tête familière de cheveux rouges flamboyants, qui avançait pour aider Hermione. Quelque chose se passait, et Harry avait le sentiment grandissant que c'était quelque chose d'important. Au moins sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais il sentait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne soit le cas.

Il rattrapa Ginny juste devant le trou du portrait. Il la prit à part alors que tous les autres entraient dans la salle commune. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

"Aucune idée. Je venais juste de finir mon examen d'Histoire de la Magie et j'allais t'attendre dehors. Mais McGonagall ne laissait sortir personne. Elle faisait rentrer les élèves qui étaient déjà dehors. J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui avait été dehors dire quelque chose à propos d'une lumière étrange dans le ciel au dessus de Pré-au-Lard."

"Ça à l'air sérieux, alors."

"Oui."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y trouverait, mais il ne vit pas de hantise ou de peur, seulement de la détermination et autre chose. Il y avait une certaine connaissance dans son regard, et il était sûr maintenant qu'elle avait déjà prévu ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

"Ginny, je..."

"Ne le dis pas. Ne dis rien avant que nous ne soyons sûrs."

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort un long moment, mémorisant la façon dont elle allait bien contre lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le bruit de son soupir. Cela devrait lui suffire pendant un long moment.

Le bruit de pas approchant les fit se séparer. Harry se retourna et vit Professeur McGonagall, son visage fixe et déterminé, s'avançant dans le couloir. "Est-ce que tout le monde est à l'intérieur et présent à l'appel ?" demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

"Je pense, oui. Tous sauf nous."

"Et bien, entrez. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, j'ai une déclaration importante à vous faire à tous."

Ils montèrent par le trou du portrait, suivis par leur directrice de maison. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Professeur McGonagall, alors que chacun anticipait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Professeur McGonagall ne perdit pas de temps à tourner autour du pot. "Les forces du Mal ont essayé de prendre le village de Pré-au-Lard. Pour le moment il semble y avoir eu un retrait du village, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça durera. Nous craignons que des renforts n'arrivent et que Lord Voldemort lui-même n'apparaisse. Il y aura peut-être un assaut sur l'école si les forces de Voldemort réussissent à prendre Pré-au-Lard."

Harry sentit Ginny se tendre à côté de lui, et il sut qu'elle pensait à ses frères. Il prit sa main et la serra.

Professeur McGonagall leva la main pour faire taire les bruits d'alarme qui venaient des élèves assemblés. "Ne paniquez pas. Pour le moment l'école est sûre. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que vous vous prépariez tous. Dans le cas d'une attaque sur l'école elle-même, des dispositions ont été prises pour s'assurer que tous les élèves soient envoyés dans un endroit sûr. Ceux de vous qui ne sont pas encore majeurs seront évacués. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont majeurs, je vous laisse le choix d'évacuer ou de rester et de vous battre. Quoi que vous décidiez, il faut que vous montiez tous dans vos dortoirs et prépariez les effets personnels dont vous aurez besoin pour les prochains jours. Vous devrez être prêts à partir à n'importe quel moment. Ai-je été claire ? Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous préparer. Après ce laps de temps, vous devez tous revenir dans la salle commune avec vos affaires et nous descendrons tous dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Préfets, je compte sur vous pour vous assurer que tout soit prêt dans une demi-heure."

Elle partit alors, et il y eut un chaos immédiat, alors que tous les élèves se mettaient à parler en même temps et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Quelques-uns d'entre eux semblaient tout à fait terrifiés. Harry sentit une bulle de fierté monter en lui, alors qu'il voyait Ginny s'approcher d'une première année qui était pratiquement en larmes et mettre un bras réconfortant autour d'elle alors qu'elle la conduisait à l'escalier des filles.

Harry suivit Ron dans leur dortoir. Pendant que Dean et Seamus sortaient quelques affaires de leurs malles et les rangeaient dans leurs sacs de cours, Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit en sortit le talisman. Il le mit et le glissa sous sa robe. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Ron tenait une longue boîte étroite et l'observait attentivement.

"Ce soir," dit doucement Harry.

Ron hocha la tête une fois pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et mit la boîte dans son sac. "Ce soir," répéta-t-il.


	28. Chapitre Vingt Huit

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. J'aimerais que chaque personne lisant cette phrase review, afin que je puisse savoir combien de personnes différentes suivent cette fic. S'il vous plaît, même si vous ne le faites que cette fois-ci, prenez la peine de laisser un petit mot.

Les paroles de l'auteure sont rapportées entre crochets [] dans le texte .

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

celina : L'auteur a fait exprès de ne pas donner de détails sur le sacrifice, je ne peux donc rien te dire. [Eh oui, je suis méchante comme ça. Plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre.]

__

solla : Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas mal non plus. Ici aussi (France, près de Paris) on étouffe. Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin (de la première partie). Merci.

__

Csame : Et pourquoi pas "Vive la France" ? Merci.

__

alana chantelune : Pour OotP, je veux l'acheter dès qu'il sort, le 21 juin, et pour GG, la fin approche, c'est vrai, mais l'aventure continue. Merci.

__

Hermiona292 : De temps en temps mon 'review alert' laisse passer quelques reviews, alors je vais vérifier si j'ai bien noté tous les noms sur le site avant de poster le chapitre, merci.

Merci aussi à _Wynzar, Lunenoire, Arlwendae, Fleur, Aria Lupin, Fizwizbiz._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Huit

"Alors comment allons-nous faire ça ?" demanda Harry.

Ron regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

Ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux de sortir de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. L'école entière avait été rassemblée, ils avaient mangé, et maintenant apparemment on s'attendait à ce qu'ils passent la nuit ici. Les tables des maisons avaient été poussées contre les murs, et on avait fait apparaître des sacs de couchage comme pendant la troisième année d'Harry. La soirée n'était pourtant que peu avancée, et personne ne pensait à se coucher maintenant. Il y avait un sens d'incertitude palpable dans l'air, ce qui allait en fait rendre l'endormissement difficile.

"Tu crois que tu peux te glisser sous la cape d'invisibilité sans que personne ne le remarque ?" demanda Ron. "Si c'est faisable, je pense que nous avons une chance."

"Où est passée Hermione ?"

Hermione avait surveillé Harry d'aussi près que possible toute la soirée. Cela n'avait pas été aussi facile que ça en avait l'air étant donné qu'on lui avait plus ou moins confié la Grande Salle. Elle, avec le Préfet en Chef et les autres préfets, avaient la responsabilité de garder tout le monde aussi silencieux et calme que possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile. La plupart des jeunes élèves étaient visiblement effrayés ou nerveux, et il était clair que même une bonne partie des plus âgés faisaient simplement bonne figure. En ce moment, Hermione était à l'autre bout de la salle et parlait au Professeur McGonagall. Ginny se trouvait avec un groupe de premières années et essayait manifestement de leur changer les idées.

Harry se plaça dans un coin. "Tiens-toi devant moi, Ron, pour que personne ne me voie disparaître." Quand Harry se fut glissé sous la cape d'invisibilité, il demanda, "Est-ce que nous avons tout ?"

Le sac de cours de Ron était derrière son épaule, et il le tapota. "J'ai la baguette de Charlie juste là."

"Très bien, alors. Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?"

"Suis-moi."

Ron commença à avancer le long du mur, Harry dans son sillon, faisant attention de ne rentrer dans personne. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand une voix les arrêta brusquement.

"Où crois-tu aller, Ron?" Hermione leur bloquait le passage, les bras croisés.

"J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, d'accord ?"

"Bien essayé, mais depuis quand est-ce que tu as besoin d'un sac de cours pour ça ?"

"Écoute, Hermione..." commença Ron.

"Tu ne m'auras pas, Ron. Je suis sûre qu'Harry est sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et je sais exactement ce que vous essayez de faire."

"Et bien si tu sais ça, alors tu va nous laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Hermione," grinça Harry en avertissement. Elle regarda vivement dans sa direction, et il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu.

"Non," dit-elle encore plus fermement. À son horreur, Harry vit Hermione lever la main et faire signe à Ginny.

"Écoute, on ne pourrait pas en discuter ?" demanda Ron.

"Oh, nous allons discuter, Ron, crois-moi."

"Pas ici," dit Harry.

Ginny avançait parmi les élèves, qui étaient, pour la majeure partie, assis en petits groupes sur le sol à discuter. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant de Ron à Hermione.

"Venez," dit simplement Hermione, et elle se glissa hors du Hall d'Entrée avec Ron sur ses talons. Harry regarda une dernière fois la Grande Salle avant de sortir à son tour. Il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ait remarqué le départ des autres. Hermione leur tenait la porte d'une pièce adjacente au Hall d'Entrée, et Harry réalisa avec surprise que c'était la même pièce que celle dans laquelle ils avaient attendu que la route soit dégagée pour aller voir Hagrid à la fin de leur troisième année. Ça avait été la nuit où Sirius s'était échappé sur Buck.

"Très bien," dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur. "Tu peux enlever la cape d'invisibilité maintenant, Harry."

Ginny sembla surprise un moment alors qu'Harry redevenait visible, mais alors qu'il la regardait, la compréhension apparut sur son visage, et son expression fut rapidement remplacée par une autre, blessée.

Hermione regardait d'Harry à Ron en attendant. Ses bras étaient de nouveau croisés. "Quand comptiez-vous nous dire que vous partiez ?"

Ron eut l'air coupable, mais Harry regarda Hermione avec l'air glacial. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Ginny pour l'instant, alors il se focalisa sur Hermione. C'était bien plus facile pour lui de se concentrer sur son sentiment d'irritation contre elle. Après tout, Hermione savait mieux que tous les autres ce qu'il devait faire.

"Aviez-vous même seulement l'intention de nous le dire ?" demanda de nouveau Hermione, sa voix mortellement calme.

"Tu t'en serais rendue compte, non ?" dit Harry. Il savait que ce n'était pas une chose très gentille à dire, mais Hermione _savait_. Elle était censée comprendre.

"Oh, et bien, merci beaucoup," dit Hermione en colère. "C'est agréable de savoir qu'aucune de nous ne mérite un au revoir."

"Qu'étions-nous censé faire ? L'annoncer à l'école entière ?" le ton d'Harry commençait à monter, et il dut se contenir. Il ne voulait pas être attrapé par un professeur maintenant.

"Non," dit Hermione. "Vous êtes censés nous emmener avec vous !"

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu emmènes Ron."

"Laisse-nous simplement partir, Hermione."

"Pas avant que tu nous aies donné une bonne raison pour ne pas nous laisser venir. Allez, nous avons toujours fait ce genre de choses ensemble."

"Comment est-ce que je suis censé me concentrer pour affronter Voldemort si je suis inquiet de ce qui pourrait vous arriver à toi et Ginny ?"

"Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ron, alors, si je comprends bien." Ginny avait parlé pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés là, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

"Mais, fichtre, bien sûr que je si ! C'est juste..." Harry s'arrêta avant de dire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose à propos du fait que Ron pouvait se défendre tout seul, mais il sut immédiatement que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de suggérer qu'aucune des filles ne pouvait se préserver seule. En plus de ça, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

"Écoutez," intervint Ron, "nous devons tous faire ce que nous avons à faire. Je suis libre de partir avec Harry. Ce n'est pas votre cas."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Hermione, semblant plus outragée.

"Hermione, tu es Préfète en Chef. Ginny est une préfète. Le personnel compte sur vous pour aider s'il y a une évacuation."

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir protester. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse dire contre Ron. Il lui avait rappelé son devoir, et maintenant elle était partagée.

"Hermione," dit-il plus doucement, "je me sens beaucoup mieux en te sachant en sécurité ici à l'école."

"Très bien, Ron ! C'est tellement généreux de ta part ! Maintenant comment est-ce que je suis supposée me sentir ? Je vais être malade d'inquiétude pour vous deux."

"Nous pourrons être utile de notre côté," lui rappela Ginny. "S'il y a une évacuation, nous aiderons, mais après ça, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'entrer dans la bataille, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle regardait directement Harry en disant ça, ses yeux brillant de détermination, comme si elle le défiait de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre si elle en avait envie.

Harry ne dit rien. Il lui rendit simplement son regard. Silencieusement il se dit qu'il trouverait un moyen d'en finir avant que l'école ne soit menacée.

"Non, effectivement," dit Hermione. "Tu as raison."

"Écoute, Hermione," dit Ron, "Je suis désolé que nous ayons essayé de sortir en douce. C'est juste..." Hermione l'interrompit. "Je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'oeil avant que vous reveniez... Tous les deux." Elle était sur le point de pleurer maintenant, et Ron la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule, et il la tint pendant un long moment sans parler, ses bras se resserrant visiblement autour d'elle. Harry dut finalement détourner le regard, mais ce ne fut que pour rencontrer celui de Ginny. Elle le regardait d'un air triste, son expression était un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

"Contente-toi de revenir," murmura-t-elle. "Promets-moi que tu reviendras."

Harry dut avaler durement avant de répondre. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ça."

Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. "Mens-moi alors."

"Je ne ferais pas ça."

Elle hocha la tête une fois et fit un pas vers lui, mettant une main sur le talisman, qui était caché sous sa robe. Il sentit une montée de quelque chose mais ne savait pas si c'était un genre de pouvoir venant d'elle ou simplement la sensation du contact. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. "Tu pars avec tout l'amour et toute la protection que je peux placer en toi."

Elle leva la main et l'embrassa bien trop brièvement avant de se tourner et de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Harry se retrouva en face d'une Hermione aux yeux rouges. Elle ne lui dit pas un seul mot ; la compréhension dans ses yeux était suffisante. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus pour essayer de l'arrêter, comme il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait dire pour les dissuader elle ou Ginny de se joindre à la bataille si on en arrivait là.

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras, disant alors qu'elle s'écartait, "Je t'ai dit un jour que tu étais un grand sorcier. Je le pense toujours. Je le penserais à tout jamais."

Puis elle et Ginny étaient parties. Harry se tourna vers Ron. "Allons-y."

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre le tunnel sous la Saule Cogneur pour aller à la Cabane Hurlante. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que le tunnel qu'on prend n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous trouverons à l'autre bout quoi qu'il arrive."

Harry bougea pour remettre la cape d'invisibilité, mais Ron étendit le bras et l'arrêta. "Tu devrais prendre ça maintenant, puisque nous ne savons pas..."

Il lui tendait la baguette de Charlie. Harry la mit dans sa poche. Il allait remettre la cape d'invisibilité, quand il changea d'avis. Lui et Ron étaient trop grands maintenant pour qu'ils puissent tenir tous les deux dessous et espérer rester complètement cachés. L'un d'eux devrait rester découvert, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'intérêt à l'utiliser maintenant.

À la place, il sortit sa tête dans le hall. Il était vide. "Viens, la voie est libre."

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrirent. Harry trouva cela étrange que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas verrouillée avec toute l'école sous la menace d'une attaque imminente. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle était fermée de l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent descendu les marches du perron, ils regardèrent tous deux vers le village malgré eux. Pas une seule lumière, pas un seul signe de vie ne pouvait être vu depuis l'autre côté du lac. Heureusement il n'y avait pas non plus de signe de Marque des Ténèbres. Harry avait eu un peu peur de la voir flotter dans le ciel au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard comme une parodie de feu d'artifice. Peut-être que les Mangemorts qui avaient attaqués avaient été repoussés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Allons-y," dit finalement Ron, et ils partirent vers le Saule Cogneur. Ils trouvèrent un bout de bois par terre, qu'ils utilisèrent pour appuyer sur la racine pour empêcher l'arbre de les attaquer.

Le tunnel était à peine assez grand pour qu'ils passent. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient traversé, Harry avait eu treize ans et avait été petit pour son âge, mais maintenant qu'il avait presque dix-huit ans, et qu'il était bien plus grand, il avait l'impression qu'il devait marcher complètement plié en deux, tellement le plafond était bas. Il savait que Ron, qui était encore plus grand que lui, ne devait pas se débrouiller beaucoup mieux. Le tunnel s'étirait encore et encore, et Harry commençait à avoir un torticolis à cause de sa position inhabituelle quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où le tunnel recommençait à monter. Harry pouvait voir une faible lumière plus loin. Il se souvenait de cela ; ils avaient presque atteint leur but.

Mais au lieu d'accélérer, Harry se figea. Il se retourna rapidement et leva une main, en même temps pour arrêter Ron et pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis le son se fit de nouveau entendre. Des voix. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la Cabane Hurlante, sûrement plus d'une personne. Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si la ou les personnes étaient amies ou ennemies. Il devrait simplement s'approcher prudemment sans faire de bruit et espérer apercevoir qui c'était.

Harry commença à s'avancer très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque au niveau du trou. Les voix continuèrent - il y en avait au moins trois d'après ce qu'il entendait. Elles parlaient trop doucement pour qu'Harry puisse comprendre exactement ce qu'elles disaient, mais au moins l'une d'entre elles semblait familière. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à retrouver où il l'avait entendue avant.

Ron tirait sur le derrière de sa robe. Il se tourna. "C'est bon," souffla Ron.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Oui. L'une d'elles est Bill. J'en suis certain."

Harry mit prudemment sa tête dans la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les visages de ses occupants qu'il se retrouva avec dix baguettes pointées directement sur lui.

"STUPEFIX !"

Il ne réfléchit pas ; il agit. Il se baissa, et les figeurs passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, mais au-moins l'un deux toucha ses cheveux, d'après l'odeur âcre qui emplissait maintenant ses narines.

Il y eut un cri et plusieurs paires de pieds avançant sur le sol. Puis plusieurs mains descendant dans le trou, attrapant Harry par sa robe et le hissant. Harry se retrouva subitement face à face avec son parrain, qui n'avait pas l'air content de le voir. À côté de lui, Ron grimpa dans la pièce aussi.

"Avez-vous amené quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?" aboya Sirius. "Hermione ?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Elle est toujours à l'école."

"Au moins elle a montré qu'elle avait du bon sens. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce que vous pensez que vous foutez ici ?"

"Nous sommes venus participer à la bataille."

"Non !" intervint Bill. "Ron, retourne à l'école."

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer," dit Harry, regardant de son parrain à Bill. "Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs, et nous avons quasiment fini les cours."

Sirius poussa un soupir familier mais sembla céder légèrement. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit une autre figure familière, celle de Remus Lupin. Il ne reconnut aucun des autres mais supposa que ces personnes étaient les compagnons d'armes de Sirius.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent à l'école que vous êtes partis ?" demanda maintenant Remus.

"Hermione et Ginny le savent," répondit Harry. "Si nous sommes portés manquants elles le diront aux professeurs."

Bill regardait toujours Ron de haut. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser rester, ni l'un ni l'autre. Que va dire maman ?"

"Qu'a-t-elle dit pour toi, Bill ?" demanda Ron, têtu.

"C'est différent. Je suis un adulte."

"Nous aussi."

"Ron..."

"Bill," dit Harry, "nous n'avons peut-être pas la permission formelle d'être là, mais Professeur McGonagall nous a dit que s'ils évacuaient l'école, les élèves les plus âgés pourraient choisir de rester pour se battre. Disons seulement que nous avons fait notre choix en avance."

Bill, Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards. Finalement Sirius dit, "Je suppose que ça ne changera pas grand chose alors. Il est très probable que l'école soit évacuée demain... Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça. Vous n'allez faire que rendre notre travail plus difficile si nous devons nous inquiétez pour vous."

L'ironie d'avoir son propre argument tourné contre lui ne fut pas perdue pour Harry. Sa réponse ne le fut pas non plus. "Alors ne le faites pas. Ron et moi pouvons nous défendre tous seuls."

"Vous n'avez pas expérimenté le combat. Vous n'êtes pas entraînés. Vous garderez vos têtes baissés, tous les deux. Pas d'héroïsme. Vous obéirez aux ordres. Je ne peux pas vous laisser mettre la vie d'autres personnes en danger. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Sirius regardait les garçons durement, et Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à ne pas accepter. Dans le chaos de la bataille, chacun ferait ce qu'il pourrait de toute façon. "D'accord," dit-il. "Alors on dirait que quelque chose va se produire demain ?"

"Nous nous y attendons, oui. Hier ce n'était qu'un essai. Nous avons repoussé les Mangemorts, mais nous supposons qu'ils reviendront demain avec des renforts. Leur plan est assez évident. Ils prendront Pré-au-Lard et s'attaqueront à l'école s'ils le peuvent."

"Et pour Fred et George ?" demanda subitement Ron. Aucune des environ vingt autres personnes dans la pièce n'avait les fameux cheveux roux homologués Weasley.

"Ils se sont enfermés à Zonko," dit Bill. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont prévu leur propre défense. Ils sont le moindre de mes soucis." Bill regardait Ron durement, mais il ne recula pas devant le regard de son grand frère.

"Autant d'immeubles que possible ont été équipés," leur dit Remus. "Certains plus que d'autres, de toute évidence. Celui-ci, Honeydukes, les Trois Balais..."

Harry réalisa soudainement pourquoi cela avait été fait. Il était venu à Pré-au-Lard par les tunnels à plus d'une occasion, mais maintenant il voyait qu'ils étaient un risque à la sécurité de l'école. Queudver connaissait leur existence, après tout, puisque il avait aidé à dessiner la Carte du Maraudeur.

"Queudver..." commença Harry.  
"Nous ne l'avons pas vu," dit Sirius, "mais nous nous attendons complètement à ce qu'il ait parlé à Voldemort des moyens d'infiltrer l'école. Nous gardons un oeil attentif sur les tunnels. Et je reste en alerte pour Queudver lui-même."

"Mais en tant que rat..."

"Il aurait toujours une patte d'argent. Ce serait donc plus difficile pour lui de se cacher."

Harry espérait sincèrement que Sirius réussirait à finalement attraper Queudver pour que son nom puisse être restauré publiquement.

Apparemment Harry et Ron allaient être acceptés maintenant. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent une place par terre. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'espace, de toute façon Harry ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup dormir. La pièce redevint silencieuse, mais le silence en était un de surveillance. De temps en temps des mots concis étaient échangés dans des voix basses, mais la conversation était réduite au minimum. Certains des autres semblaient commencer à lâcher prise, et Harry supposa qu'ils avaient eu assez d'expérience pour être habitués à attendre et à saisir l'opportunité de dormir quand elle se présentait. Harry et Ron suivirent tous deux et s'étendirent sur le sol poussiéreux et attendirent que la nuit passe en silence.

*

Harry se réveilla dans la lumière froide du matin, l'épuisement des ASPICs l'ayant finalement rattrapé. D'autres bougeaient, et Harry savait qu'à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit au moins une personne, et probablement plus, devait avoir monté la garde. Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de bruit même à l'extérieur, rien qui pourrait indiquer qu'il y aurait un assaut sur le village aujourd'hui. Il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil passer par les trous des fenêtres condamnées. Apparemment le jour allait être ensoleillé et chaud comme le précédent jour l'avait été.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise, et subitement tout arrivait en même temps. Sirius avait eu des informations, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et tout le monde entrait en action. Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'il était en train de se presser au-dehors avec les autres, descendant la colline à toute vitesse et aidant à renforcer une barricade construite à la hâte, qui s'étendait pour barrer la Rue Principale devant les Trois Balais. Elle avait dû être mise en place hier et semblait être composée de tables et de chaises venant du pub et de parties du comptoir de Honeydukes. Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle les protégerait beaucoup.

L'ennemi arrivait apparemment de la campagne à l'autre bout du village, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas encore les voir. Il devait y avoir une autre ligne de défense quelque part. Sirius, Remus et Bill semblaient avoir disparu plus loin dans la rue, laissant Harry et Ron avec un groupe de sorcières et de sorciers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Harry regarda vers Ron et se demanda si Ron pensait la même chose que lui. La tentation de se faufiler jusqu'à la première ligne grandissait en lui. Il n'osait pas dire cette idée tout fort, pourtant. Il était sûr que les autres avaient reçu l'ordre de les surveiller Ron et lui et de ne laisser aucun d'eux faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il pouvait entendre des cris maintenant et voir des éclairs de lumière dans le ciel. Ils semblaient venir de la direction générale de Zonko. Il essaya de lever la tête plus haut au-dessus de la barricade pour avoir un bref aperçu, mais il fut repoussé sur le sol presque immédiatement. Une figure mécontente le regardait.

"Tête baissée !" aboya-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était Madame Rosmerta. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue à cause de ses vêtements, elle portait une vieille robe large, avait la figure sale et les cheveux en bataille. Elle semblait aussi plus vieille, d'une certaine façon, comme si les événements récents l'avaient fait vieillir. Harry se dit que puisque les visites à Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulées et que la guerre apportait des temps incertains, elle avait peut-être dut faire face à un revers dans ses affaires. Ceci pourrait expliquer les lignes d'inquiétudes et de préoccupation, qui étaient maintenant évidentes sur son visage. Ça, et le fait qu'elle combattait maintenant le mal dans la rue au péril de sa vie...

Harry se remit rapidement en position. Il y eut d'autres cris et plus de flashs de lumières venant de l'autre bout de la ville. Soudainement, à côté de lui, Ron poussa un cri. Harry attrapa le derrière de sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber sur la barricade. Il y eut un bruit de pieds courant, et la chose suivante que sut Harry, il avait été plaqué par terre une fois de plus, ayant l'impression qu'il avait été frappé par un Cognard.

Il leva les yeux et vit que l'un des jumeaux Weasley - il ne pouvait pas dire lequel - avait jeté Harry par terre alors qu'il plongeait par-dessus la défense.  
"Que tout le monde se baisse ! Elle va exploser !" vint un cri.

C'était l'autre jumeau. L'instant suivant, il y eut une explosion massive qui ébranla le sol, et des morceaux de bois brûlant pleuvaient du ciel. Harry se protégea les yeux et leva la tête. Où Zonko s'était tenu il ne restait plus que de la fumée vive, multicolore montant vers le ciel. Des bruits d'éclats intermittents résonnaient alors que des étincelles lumineuses émanaient du nuage de fumée, sans doute des vestiges de pétards du Dr Flibuste. Tout le monde eut soudainement l'air d'avoir vieilli de cent ans, alors que des cendres recouvraient le village.

"Magnifique !" cria le jumeau qui avait fait tomber Harry - ça devait être Fred, car George était accroupi de l'autre côté de Ron avec son bras autour d'une Pauline à la figure très sombre.

"Étonnant !" renchérit George. "C'est parti plus haut que ce à quoi on s'attendait."

Les jumeaux avaient tous les deux les yeux brillant de joie malgré le fait qu'ils venaient juste de faire exploser leur lieu de travail.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" leur demanda Ron.

Aucun des deux ne dit rien sur la présence de Ron et Harry, ce qui était un grand soulagement. "Les Mangemorts sont revenus plus forts aujourd'hui," dit Fred. "Je pense qu'ils ont un géant ou deux avec eux. Ils ont traversé les défenses à la bordure de la ville. Avec un peu de chance l'explosion a touché un bon nombre d'entre eux."

"Et pour notre côté ?" demanda Ron, devenant blanc sous une couche de cendres sur son visage.

"Ils connaissaient le plan," dit George sombrement. "Tant qu'ils se sont mis à l'abri... Nous leur avons donné un signal d'avertissement, vous savez."

Harry se sentait légèrement mal. Remus, Sirius et Bill avaient sûrement été près de cette explosion. La fumée sortant de Zonko rendait ça encore plus difficile de savoir ce qui se passait. Il fut de nouveau tenté de courir en avant pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Toute cette attente l'agaçait.

"Est-ce que Voldemort était là ?" demanda-t-il subitement aux jumeaux.

"Je l'ai pas vu," dit Fred.

"Non," dit George. "Il ne conduira pas ses troupes dans la bataille. Il va attendre qu'ils aient fait la majorité de son sale boulot pour lui avant de mettre un pied dans Pré-au-Lard."

Harry n'aimait pas entendre ça, bien qu'il sache que les jumeaux avaient probablement raison. Ça voulait dire plus d'attente... à moins qu'il s'en occupe lui-même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à un plan, il y eut plus de cris, mais cette fois ils venait de derrière eux. Tout le monde se tourna, craignant quelque attaque surprise par l'arrière. Mais au lieu de Mangemorts, de Détraqueurs et d'une armée de créatures Maléfiques, vint une armée d'un genre différent. Ses soldats étaient tous habillés de noir et conduits par une personne avec des longs cheveux blancs et une barbe flottante. Le soleil se réfléchissait sur ses lunettes en demi-lune. Poudlard, semblait-il, avait été évacué, et le personnel descendait joindre la bataille.

Harry pouvait voir quatre têtes les quatre directeurs de maison suivant dans le sillon de Dumbledore, le reste des professeurs derrière eux. Mais après eux venaient les élèves, et le coeur d'Harry tomba en voyant Ginny et Hermione dans leurs rangs. Il n'avait pas agi assez vite. Il n'avait rien fait, en fait. Il avait simplement attendu là, comme on le lui avait ordonné.

Le contingent de Poudlard déferla sur leur ligne de défense, et les élèves étaient maintenant laissés le long de cette ligne, de toute évidence la dernière, pendant que les adultes qui avaient été placés là se levaient maintenant et joignaient la caravane de Dumbledore. Harry les regarda disparaître dans la fumée venant de Zonko.

Hermione les regardait. "C'est comme s'ils partaient dans un autre monde," songea-t-elle à voix haute alors que la dernière silhouette disparaissait dans le nuage de fumée.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, gênés. L'ironie de la situation n'était pas perdue pour Harry. Il aurait pu rester à l'école, et il n'aurait rien manqué.

"Alors ils ont évacué l'école," dit Ron en silence.

"Oui, tôt ce matin," confirma Hermione.

"Tu n'as pas perdu ton talent pour dire ce qui est évident, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ?" dit une voix traînante familière.

Harry regarda vivement autour de lui pour trouver Drago Malefoy se tenant derrière lui.

"Tu as fait ton choix, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

"Possible, mais je changerais peut-être d'avis."

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il remarqua que Malefoy était le seul Serpentard parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à sa place sans Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés.

"Alors que faisons-nous ?" Ginny avait finalement brisé son silence de marbre.

"Nous regardons, et nous attendons," répondit Harry.

Le temps continua à passer, et Harry se sentit de plus en plus agité. Les autres avaient tous pris position le long de la barricade. Harry remarqua Ami, la Serdaigle que Fred avait essayé de draguer à Noël parmi eux. Il y avait peu de conversation. Un sentiment de détachement angoissant avait commencé à envelopper Harry, comme s'il n'était plus dans le même monde que les autres. Il pouvait les voir, mais c'était comme s'il regardait la télé sans le son.

Il était impossible de dire ce qui se passait alors que la fumée s'échappant de Zonko continuait à faire écran sur l'autre bout du village. Le seul son pour le moment était l'explosion occasionnelle, mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire si c'était le résultat de quelque bataille magique ou plus de pétards du magasin de farces et attrapes qui partaient.

Après un moment des silhouettes, commencèrent à réapparaître, flottant presque comme dans un rêve hors de la fumée. Cela devint rapidement apparent qu'elles fuyaient quelque chose. Les forces de l'Ordre étaient mises en déroute. Elles atteignirent leur dernière ligne de défense, et se réfugièrent derrière, blessées, saignant, brûlées et racontant des histoires contradictoires. Dumbledore était mort. Une armée de Détraqueurs était arrivée. Des dragons. Des géants. Voldemort lui-même.

Harry ne reconnut aucun de ces hommes, ou peut-être son cerveau refusait-il maintenant de coopérer. Quelque chose lui dit que l'un des blessés était un bulgare nommé Viktor Krum, mais l'information ne provoqua aucune émotion en lui. Il était séparé de tout ça. L'atmosphère devint rapidement épaisse de panique et de confusion, mais Harry ne le sentit pas. Des gens criaient, mais ses oreilles n'enregistraient pas le bruit.

Une fille aux cheveux volumineux soignait les brûlures de quelqu'un aidée par un grand garçon avec des taches de rousseur. Une fille aux cheveux roux lui criait quelque chose, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, mais Harry s'en détourna. Sa place n'était pas ici.

Dans le chaos général, ce fut facile pour lui de s'échapper. Il marcha, lentement d'abord, s'arrêtant pour un cri lui venant de nulle part, mais rapidement il se mit à courir, évitant plus de silhouettes sombres qui se matérialisaient dans la fumée. Sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à brûler alors que ses muscles le suppliaient de prendre une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, et il ne s'arrêta tout de même pas.

Alors qu'il arrivait de l'autre côté du nuage, ses yeux passèrent sur la scène de bataille devant lui et se fixèrent sur son but. Car Voldemort était là, se tenant au-dessus de ses laquais, la forme froissée d'Albus Dumbledore a ses pieds. Et il riait dans une victoire apparente sur son ennemi le plus haï et le plus craint.

Harry ne fit attention à rien d'autre de ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'il y avait des Détraqueurs, des géants, des dragons ou les corps de ceux qu'il avait aimé sur le sol, il ne les vit pas. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Tom Jedusor !"

Voldemort l'entendit. Il s'arrêta en plein rire et tourna ses yeux de serpent sur Harry. Puis un sourire grotesque déforma ses traits. "Harry Potter - non laissez-le-moi," dit Voldemort à ses Mangemorts qui avaient tourné leurs baguettes vers Harry. "Harry Potter, tu es venu pour assister à ma victoire finale. Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Comme c'est approprié. Je viens juste de vaincre ton mentor. Ça me fera très plaisir de t'éliminer aussi."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il resserra simplement sa poigne sur sa baguette. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir sortie, mais ça avait dû être pendant qu'il courait à travers la fumée. Il la tint prête pour que Voldemort la voie assurément, puis il glissa subrepticement sa main gauche dans sa poche et sortit l'ancienne baguette de Charlie.

Voldemort s'approchait de lui, alors qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, se préparant à sauter sur le côté à la moindre provocation. Il était vaguement conscient des Mangemorts qui l'entouraient s'écartant pour former un cercle autour de lui et de leur maître.

Voldemort rit légèrement. "Toujours le brave Gryffondor, à ce que je vois. Mais bien sûr, tu fais confiance à ta protection, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu dois le savoir, je possède maintenant la même protection. Peut-être devrions-nous faire un test. Laquelle est la plus forte ?"

Harry se sentit subitement beaucoup moins confiant. Le choc des mots de Voldemort était comme une claque dans la figure, et le fit sortir de la transe de rêve éveillé dans laquelle il était tombé. Le talisman de Voldemort serait-il assez fort pour repousser le sort qu'Harry était sur le point d'utiliser. Ou son sacrifice serait-il suffisant pour surpasser la magie de Ginny ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire pour lui maintenant que de voir les événements aboutir à leur juste fin. Voldemort essayerait de le tuer quoi qu'il arrive, alors autant qu'il essaye de faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui.

"Je me sens assez magnanime en ce moment. Vaincre son pire ennemi procure cette sensation. Je te fais un cadeau aujourd'hui, Harry Potter. Utilise-le avec sagesse. C'est la seule chance que tu auras."

Et il lâcha sa baguette. Harry n'y croyait pas. Voldemort devait être absolument certain que son talisman marchait s'il allait donner à Harry un tir dégagé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Harry se concentra alors. Il devait faire cela correctement ; il n'aurait que cette chance. Il pensa à toute la colère et la confusion que Voldemort avait créé durant les dernières années. Il pensa aux morts, au danger, aux familles déchirées... Il concentra la totalité de son énergie magique dans sa main gauche.

Sans prévenir il leva la baguette de Charlie et cria, "_Me porricio ! Exulo in tenebras ad perpetuitatem !_"

La douleur était incroyable dans son intensité, bien, bien pire que le Doloris. Harry pouvait littéralement sentir une partie de lui s'arracher et sortir par sa main gauche. C'était une partie de lui des plus intégrales ; il pouvait la sentir être déchirée de chaque cellule de son corps.

Puis il y eut une libération d'énergie colossale. L'explosion le propulsa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à regarder un ciel parfaitement bleu. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il avait trop mal.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resta étendu là, complètement paralysé. Ça lui sembla une éternité, mais ça avait peut-être été moins d'une seconde. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, et il aurait crié si c'était possible. Mais aucun mouvement n'était possible, absolument aucun.

Soudainement une figure entra dans son champ de vision, masquant le ciel aveuglément bleu. Il reconnut les traits pales, anguleux. Ils étaient figés dans un air méprisant de haine profonde. Harry savait avec certitude ce qui allait arriver maintenant, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre. Soudainement il entendit la voix de Mrs Weasley résonner dans son esprit ; elle rappelait à Ginny que rien ne repoussait le sortilège de la mort. Ce n'était pas grave. En ce moment, Harry était prêt à accueillir la mort.

Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette. Harry se concentra sur le bout et se blinda.

"_Avada Kedavra !_"

La dernière chose que vit Harry fut un éclair de lumière verte.


	29. Chapitre Vingt Neuf

****

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

****

Note : Très longue note en fin de chapitre. 

****

Réponse aux reviews :

Plusieurs d'entre vous ont demandé si j'avais toujours l'intention de traduire la suite. La réponse est oui, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre par semaine comme pour cette histoire, parce que je ne peux plus tenir ce rythme. Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Ginny's Gift, Chapitre Vingt-Neuf

  
La première chose dont Harry devint conscient fut une lumière dorée. Elle appuyait sur ses paupières alors il n'essaya pas de les ouvrir. Est-ce que c'était cela être mort, se demanda-t-il, mais cette pensée ne dura pas longtemps, car la chose suivante dont il fut conscient fut une douleur sourde qui semblait résonner dans chaque muscle de son corps. Il était douloureux, comme s'il avait abusé de ses forces, plus douloureux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir été dans sa vie. Et s'il avait aussi mal, il ne pouvait pas être mort, si ?

Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était un sortilège de la mort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de nouveau survécu, si ? Et si tout avait été un mauvais rêve ? Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cette pensée le secoua. Il ne savait en fait absolument pas s'il _avait _réussi à vaincre Voldemort, à le réduire à néant pour toujours, comme il en avait eu l'intention. Il avait senti le pouvoir sortir de lui, mais il n'avait pas vu s'il avait réussi ou pas. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il allait devoir ouvrir ses yeux et le découvrir.

Il les referma immédiatement, et des tâches mauves dansèrent sous ses paupières. Il y avait un genre de lumière qui l'éclairait, comme s'il y avait une lampe suspendue au-dessus de son lit. Car il savait qu'il était dans un lit maintenant. Il pouvait sentir la texture ondulée des draps sous ses mains, et sa tête était posée sur un oreiller doux. Les plumes à l'intérieur s'écartèrent contre sa joue alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté.

Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux de nouveau et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un écran blanc. Il devait être à l'infirmerie, réalisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il avait fait quelque chose, s'était blessé, et avait fait un cauchemar ? Où que l'école était sauvée ? La bataille était-elle terminée ?

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il était complètement seul ici, semblait-il. Il n'y avait pas de bruit venant de la salle, rien pour indiquer que quelqu'un d'autre était même là. Peut-être qu'il était mort, après tout.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour venir ici ? Et où étaient les autres ?

Plus d'images lui revenaient maintenant. Il avait laissé Ron, Hermione et Ginny derrière, à la barricade. Les autres Gryffondors avaient été là, aussi, se rappelait-il maintenant. Chacun des Gryffondors de sixième et septième année avaient été là, avec la plupart des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles et Drago Malefoy, le seul Serpentard. Que leur était-il arrivé à tous ?

Il inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière et vit ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. À côté d'elles se trouvait sa baguette. Quelqu'un d'autre était là, quelqu'un qui avait enlevé ses lunettes et récupéré sa baguette sur le champ de bataille. Il ignora sa baguette pour le moment et tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Il les mit et se redressa avec précaution en position assise. Il avait eu l'intention de sortir du lit et d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, mais le simple fait de se mettre assis lui dit que marcher n'était probablement pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Puis il tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit qu'il n'était pas seul après tout. Ginny était assise sur une chaise, assoupie. Son cou était plié à un angle semblant vraiment inconfortable, appuyée sur sa main comme elle l'était. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et en bataille sur sa tête, alors que sa robe était froissée, déchirée et poussiéreuse, comme si elle n'en avait pas changé depuis des jours. Harry envoya une prière silencieuse de remerciement à la quelconque divinité qui écoutait peut-être pour le fait que Ginny aille bien, même si elle était épuisée et sale.

Alors qu'il la regardait, sa tête se pencha plus sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse complètement hors de sa main, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son expression changea plus rapidement que ce qu'Harry avait jamais vu dans le passé, de groggy à surprise à heureuse à inquiète dans l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle avait jeté ses bras autour de lui et le serrait intensément alors qu'elle murmurait, "Oh, merci mon Dieu," encore et encore. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il retournait l'étreinte, ignorant pour le moment la douleur vive dans sa poitrine au contact. Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Des centaines de questions passaient dans son esprit, et il ne pouvait formuler aucune d'entre elles.

Ginny s'écarta finalement et regarda profondément dans ses yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. "Est-ce que tu va bien ? Comment te sens-tu ?"

Harry essaya de répondre, mais sa voix ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Tout ce qui en sortait était un étrange son de croassement.

"Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh. Je reviens tout de suite," dit Ginny, puis elle fut partie.

Harry aurait aimé qu'elle ne parte pas chercher l'infirmière. Il avait l'impression que tout irait bien tant qu'elle était assise sur son lit, à le serrer. Mais dès qu'elle fut partie, les doutes revinrent à toute vitesse. 

Ça ne fut pas long avant qu'elle revienne, l'infirmière s'agitant derrière elle. Harry pensa que les yeux de Madame Pomfresh s'agrandirent de surprise pendant un moment, mais une seconde plus tard elle était tout à son travail, envoyant Ginny attendre derrière le paravent pendant qu'elle tapotait et piquait. Elle ouvrit le haut de son pyjama et déplaça le talisman sur le côté, pendant qu'elle défaisait un large bandage et frottait de l'onguent dans la peau sensible. Baissant les yeux, Harry put voir une brûlure sur sa peau ayant la taille et la forme exacte de son talisman. Elle avait été imprimée profondément dans sa peau.

Finalement l'infirmière sembla satisfaite. "Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça," dit-elle, et il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à du respect dans sa voix, "mais à part cette brûlure, je ne trouve absolument rien d'anormal chez toi."

L'esprit d'Harry protesta à cette déclaration. Oui, il y avait en fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le dire à voix haute pour l'instant, et en plus, sa voix ne marchait pas.

"J'imagine que tu dois avoir soif," remarqua Madame Pomfresh.

Harry acquiesça. Il était assoiffé. Il était aussi affamé, mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

L'infirmière disparut derrière le paravent, et bientôt Ginny revint avec une carafe et un verre sur un plateau. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau, et il tendit le bras pour le prendre, ayant désespérément envie de l'engloutir.

"Pas si vite," dit Ginny. "Tu dois le prendre doucement si tu veux qu'il reste à l'intérieur. Ton estomac a été vide pendant trois jours."

Harry s'étouffa presque avec l'eau, qu'il s'était forcé à boire petites gorgées. Il pouvait voir qu'il faisait noir dans le reste de la salle d'hôpital - ce devait être la nuit - mais il avait supposé que c'était la même nuit que la bataille dont il se souvenait.

"Quoi ?" Sa voix avait finalement commencé à marcher. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Ginny le regarda vivement. "Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

"Il y avait une bataille à Pré-au-Lard, et Voldemort était là..."

Ginny acquiesçait.

"...et normalement je devrais être mort."

Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette déclaration, puisqu'elle impliquait que son talisman avait marché bien mieux qu'ils n'avaient pu l'espérer. Et pourtant celui de Voldemort ne l'avait pas sauvé, si ?

"Où est Voldemort ?"

"Parti définitivement aux dires de tous."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, espérant qu'elle pouvait le lui dire.

"Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit sache cela, exactement. Professeur Lupin..." Ginny insistait toujours pour l'appeler comme ça malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis quatre ans. "... a vu quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il t'en parlera demain matin."

Harry finit son verre d'eau et le tendit de façon à ce que Ginny puisse le remplir de nouveau. Au moins il savait que le Professeur Lupin allait bien. Et Ginny. Mais il ne savait toujours rien sur personne d'autre. "Et pour les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Ron..."

Ginny acquiesçait. "Ron et Hermione sont tous les deux en bonne santé. Ils sont restés à tes côtés aussi. Nous avons tourné entre ça et aider Madame Pomfresh."

Cela semblait impliquer qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés. "Et pour Sirius ?"

"Il va bien aussi. Professeur Lupin pourra te parler de lui, aussi."

"Bill ? Les jumeaux ?"

"Ça va."

"Et tous les autres ?"

"Professeur Dumbledore..."

"...il est mort. Je sais."

"Et Professeur Sinistra, et Professeur Grubbly-Plank. Et il y a eu beaucoup de blessures, mais le pire est passé. Madame Pince est en assez mauvais état, mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Viktor Krum aussi..."

"Et les élèves qui ont combattu ?"

"Miraculeusement, personne n'est mort." Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Mince, elle avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il avait voulu continuer à la faire parler pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions à ce sujet. "Est-ce que ça peut attendre ? Je ne pense pas que je suis prêt à en parler pour l'instant."

"Tu as trouvé le sort que nous cherchions, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hermione l'a fait, en fait."

Ginny eut l'air de vouloir continuer sur le sujet, mais Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le faire. Ça allait déjà être assez dur de devoir le dire à tout le monde plus tard, mais il ne l'expliquerait qu'une fois, avait-il décidé, alors il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione soient présents aussi.

Ginny tendit le bras au-dessus des couvertures, prit sa main et la serra. Un silence plein de questions non-dites tomba, et Harry s'en sentit un peu gêné. Finalement il essaya de le combler. "Ginny, tu as l'air épuisée. Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas un peu ?"

Elle secouait la tête. "Je ne vais nulle part."

"Tu n'arrivera pas à dormir correctement sur cette chaise," fit remarquer Harry.

"Il n'y a pas de lits dans l'infirmerie, et je ne te laisserais pas."

Harry commença à sortir du lit.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Ginny.

"Échange avec moi."

"Madame Pomfresh aura ma peau si je te laisse sortir de ce lit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le mouvement avait fait grimacer Harry. "Rien, rien, j'ai juste un peu mal."

Ginny eut l'air sceptique. "Tu ne bouges pas de là."

Harry se déplaça et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. "Viens, nous avons déjà fait ça."

Ginny regarda sa robe sale, consternée.

"Ce n'est pas grave," lui dit Harry.

Il s'autoriserait une dernière nuit avec elle. Dans la matinée ils sauraient tous ; ils apprendraient qu'il les quitterait et pourquoi. Elle s'était glissée à côté de lui, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse, prenant soin d'éviter le centre où était sa brûlure.

"Est-ce que tu veux me dire ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Te dire quoi ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé de ton point de vue."

"Pas cette nuit."

Elle semblait heureuse d'être allongée à côté de lui pour qu'ils puissent être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si elle savait instinctivement que ce serait leur dernière occasion d'avoir une telle intimité. Elle s'endormit à un moment, mais Harry resta éveillé alors qu'il rageait silencieusement contre l'injustice de tout cela.

*

La nature de la lumière changeait graduellement, presque imperceptiblement. L'aube allait arriver bientôt, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'accueillir chaleureusement. Ginny avait dormi silencieusement dans ses bras pendant des heures maintenant, alors qu'il était resté allongé et avait regardé les murs en essayant de trouver un moyen de tous le leur dire. Ginny et Ron serait fâchés contre lui, réalisa-t-il, une fois qu'ils auraient appris qu'il leur avait caché quelque chose durant les deux derniers mois. Qu'il en soit ainsi, pensa-t-il. Ça rendrait peut-être la séparation plus facile finalement.

Harry bougea désagréablement. L'eau qu'il avait bu se faisait sentir, et il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos bientôt. Le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes n'allait pas être facile, mais c'était mieux que l'alternative.

Précautionneusement, afin de ne pas déranger Ginny, il se dégagea d'en dessous d'elle. Puis il roula hors du lit et se leva difficilement. Ses muscles protestèrent contre l'activité, mais il serra les dents et se força à mettre un pied en avant. Se tenant au lit comme appui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus stable, il avança de pas en pas douloureux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait contourné les paravents qui cachaient son lit du reste de la salle.

Il avait été mis dans un coin éloigné des autres lits pour une intimité maximale. L'infirmerie était plus remplie qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, chaque lit était occupé. Il y avait assez de lumière dans la pièce pour voir ça - à part la lumière qui brillait au-dessus de son lit derrière les paravents, la pièce était sombre et les stores avaient été baissés, pour que la lumière du jour ne puisse pénétrer que par les fentes entourant les bords des fenêtres. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir les visages, quoi qu'il en soit.

Heureusement, il n'était pas de l'autre côté de la salle par rapport aux toilettes. L'espace à traverser semblait déjà assez difficile, mais finalement il y arriva. En sortant, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et s'arrêta. Semblait-il différent ? Il ne voyait aucun changement. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que d'habitude derrière ses lunettes, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. La cicatrice partageait son front. C'était évident qu'il ne s'était pas levé depuis un moment. Il y avait une barbe de plusieurs jours sur son menton et ses joues, mais le miroir ne lui avait rien dit.

Instinctivement il fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette... et se figea.  
Il commença à trembler et agrippa les côtés de l'évier pour retrouver l'équilibre pendant qu'il jurait à voix basse dans sa barbe.

Un coup sur la porte le fit sursauter. "Harry, est-ce que tu es là ?" la voix douce de Ginny s'introduisit dans sa colère.

Il lutta contre lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il pense pouvoir parler en ayant une voix normale. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Et bien, est-ce que ça va ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois censé être hors du lit pour l'instant."

Harry sourit sombrement, son reflet dans le miroir se tordant d'un air grotesque, alors qu'il se souvenait de Noël dernier quand leurs situations avaient été inversées. "Regarde qui parle." Il espérait que le tranchant dans sa voix ne traverserait pas la porte.

"Et bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..."

"Je vais _bien_... Désolé," il recommença plus doucement. "Je sors dans une minute."

Il devait se reprendre, se dit-il. Elle allait savoir que quelque chose se passait sinon. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Il était secoué plus violemment maintenant, et il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes le supporteraient plus longtemps. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer, et il pouvait maintenant voir les yeux verts de son reflet brillants et emplis de larmes. Il dut détourner le regard.

Ginny frappa de nouveau. "Écoute, je me fiche de ce que tu fais là-dedans ; j'entre."

Harry voulait désespérément lui dire qu'il sortirait bientôt et de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais sa voix avait arrêté de fonctionner. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter de toute façon.

L'instant suivant la porte s'ouvrait violemment, et Ginny le retournait pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Harry ne put rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de venir alors, et il perdit la notion du temps, ne sachant pas pendant combien de temps elle le serra et le berça alors qu'elle lui murmurait des mots rassurant dans l'oreille. Quand les sanglots prirent fin, ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol.

Harry s'écarta, mais il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Ses yeux marrons brillaient de ses propres larmes retenues et le regardaient avec inquiétude et confusion. Apparemment ils allaient le hanter.

Il s'occupa en enlevant ses lunettes et en s'essuyant les yeux. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ; il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il se tourna et se leva, pas trop stable, plus de colère et de frustration commençant à faire surface sur le fait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retourner jusqu'à son lit sans aide. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi fichtrement faible ? Il détestait ça.

"Harry," la voix de Ginny contenait une note de supplication, "ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire même si je te le dis, alors à quoi bon ?"

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle sembla analyser ce qu'elle venait juste de voir. "Harry, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ça me fait peur. S'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui se passe."

La tristesse et la peur dans son ton lui déchiraient le coeur. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'arrête, où il avouerait tout, et tout serait terminé.

"Arrête, d'accord ?" lui cria-t-il. Il savait qu'il était rude et injuste, mais il pensait que s'il pouvait la faire le haïr ce serait plus facile finalement. "Je ne vais pas te le dire ! Alors... pars et laisse-moi tranquille !"

Les yeux de Ginny devinrent ronds de choc et de confusion, et il pouvait dire qu'elle luttait vraiment pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. "Harry..."

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Madame Pomfresh avait été alertée par le bruit et se tenait à la porte en les regardant tous deux d'un air mécontent. "Ceci est un hôpital ! Et que fais-tu hors du lit ?"

Harry avait l'impression que l'infirmière avait vraiment envie de le ramener à son lit en le tirant par l'oreille. En fait, elle prit sa main impérieusement et le traîna pratiquement jusque derrière les paravents, marmonnant dans sa barbe pendant tout le trajet. Elle le fit se remettre au lit, puis Harry fut seul. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ginny le suive après les choses qu'il avait dit, mais ça lui faisait tout de même mal.

*

Harry fut alors laissé seul. Tout autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les autres occupants de la salle commencer à bouger, et il pouvait les entendre parler à voix basse. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Madame Pomfresh avait toujours de l'aide pour s'occuper de tous les malades.

À un moment il reconnut la voix de Ginny de l'autre côté de son paravent. Elle parlait à un patient qui répondit avec un léger accent, faisant prendre conscience à Harry qu'elle parlait à Viktor Krum. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il y avait trop de bruit de fond dans la pièce.

Ginny ne revint pas le voir, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça. C'était mieux comme ça, se dit-il, mais son coeur lui dit qu'il devait s'excuser pour ce matin et lui dire la vérité.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand il eut ses premiers visiteurs. Subitement Ron et Hermione apparurent derrière le paravent suivis par Remus Lupin.

Ron souriait. "Hey, mon pote ! Nous sommes venus te voir plus tôt, mais Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu n'étais pas en état de recevoir des visiteurs.

D'après sa manière d'agir, Harry pouvait savoir que Ginny n'avait rien dit à Ron à propos de son comportement ce matin. Hermione, d'un autre côté, semblait bien plus sérieuse. Harry se força à leur sourire à tous.

Pendant une minute, personne ne parut savoir quoi dire, puis tout le monde parlait en même temps. Hermione avait dû leur dire de baisser d'un ton plusieurs fois pour empêcher Madame Pomfresh de venir et de les mettre dehors. Ils regardaient tous les trois Harry, attendant, et il savait qu'ils voulaient entendre son histoire. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, alors, comme il l'avait fait avec Ginny la nuit dernière, il demanda des nouvelles de Sirius, Bill et des autres.

"Ils vont tous bien, d'après ce que je sais," répondit Lupin. "Sirius n'est pas là pourtant. Il a vu Pettigrow et s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Mais je suis bien plus fasciné par quelque chose que j'ai vu il y a quatre jours..."

Et il leur dit comment lui et quelques autres avaient été au coeur de la bataille quand Voldemort lui-même était apparu. Les professeurs de Poudlard venaient juste d'entrer en scène, et Dumbledore avait fait un pas en avant pour s'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur duel avait été long, mais finalement Dumbledore avait été battu, et les Forces du Mal avaient été très encouragés par sa perte. Les rangs de l'Ordre avaient éclaté, et beaucoup avaient commencé à s'enfuir. Mais alors Harry était sorti de nulle part, et tout le monde avait semblé se figer là où il était pour regarder.

"J'étais trop loin" leur dit Lupin, "pour entendre ce que Voldemort t'a dit, mais alors il y eut une énorme explosion de lumière. C'était trop lumineux pour qu'on puisse la regarder, mais quand elle a disparu, Voldemort était parti. Je pouvais te voir étendu sur le sol, Harry, et j'ai vu l'un des Mangemorts se tenant au-dessus de toi. Il a dû t'envoyer le sort de la mort. Aucun autre sort ne produit un éclair de lumière verte comme ça. Mais il a été renvoyé. Je l'ai vu rebondir sur toi. Il a été réfléchi sur la personne qui l'avait envoyé. Plus tard nous avons vu, quand nous sommes venus te récupérer sur le champ de bataille, que c'était Lucius Malefoy. Tu avait une baguette éclatée dans ta main gauche, mais il y en avait une deuxième. Ta propre baguette était intacte dans ta main droite."

Lupin s'arrêta là, voulant manifestement qu'Harry explique ce qui s'était passé. Il pouvait en expliquer une partie, quoi qu'il en soit. "Je suppose que mon talisman a réussi à renvoyer le sortilège de la mort. Ça doit être ça. J'ai une trace de brûlure à cause de ça. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Si mon talisman était assez puissant pour repousser le sort de la mort, pourquoi celui de Voldemort n'a pas marché pour renvoyer le sort que je lui ai lancé ?"

"Les talismans sont parfois d'étranges objets," dit Lupin. "Beaucoup de choses dépendent de l'état d'esprit et des intentions du fabricant quand il est créé. Le talisman doit aussi être créé du plein gré du créateur."

"Mais Ginny a accepté de faire le talisman de Voldemort. Nous étions tous là et nous l'avons vu accepter."

"Mais il n'a pas vraiment été fabriqué de son plein gré, si ?" dit Hermione. "Elle a accepté seulement pour que Malefoy arrête de torturer Ron. Elle a accepté sous la contrainte. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment eu le choix."

"Je pense que c'est suffisant pour expliquer cela," dit Lupin. Puis il fit une pause, et Harry sentit de nouveau la pression pour leur expliquer le sort.

"S'il vous plaît," dit-il à la place, "pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant le reste de la bataille. Est-elle même terminée ?"

"Oui, elle est terminée. Un bon nombre du côté de Voldemort ont perdu espoir quand il a disparu, et ils ont arrêté de se battre. Où peut-être qu'ils avaient été sous son contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'autres sont devenus désespérés et ont lutté plus énergiquement encore. Les jumeaux Weasley ont été obligés de faire exploser quelques autres immeubles. J'ai peur qu'il ne reste pas grand chose à Pré-au-Lard. Et un contingent du Ministère est finalement arrivé. Nous avons réussi à arrêter un bon nombre des fidèles de Voldemort restant. Les Détraqueurs ont été repoussés. Je pense que les explosions se sont occupées des géants..." Il s'arrêta. "Maintenant que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité, j'aimerais que tu satisfasse la nôtre et que tu nous parle du sort que tu as utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort."

Harry savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas repousser cela plus longtemps. "Je ne veux pas avoir à dire ça plus d'une fois," commença-t-il.

Lupin l'interrompit. "Tu vas devoir raconter cette histoire plus d'une fois, Harry. La presse va la réclamer à grand cris."

"Il y a des parties que je ne raconterais à personne d'autre."

"Ginny ne devrait-elle pas être là pour entendre ça ?" intervint Hermione.

"Dans l'idéal, oui, mais..." _Et elle serait là si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot_, Harry finit mentalement pour lui-même.

"Je suis là," dit une nouvelle voix. Ginny se tenait au bout du lit. Elle avait dû être dans la salle et les entendre. Harry la regarda, mais elle ne soutint pas son regard longtemps. Elle n'était pas contente de lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant ne doit pas quitter cette pièce," dit Harry, regardant Hermione, qui saisit l'allusion et lança un Sort de Silence sur l'endroit. Puis Harry leur parla de comment Hermione avait trouvé le texte qu'ils avaient tous cherché, ne mentionnant pas le détail qu'elle avait été en train de vérifier le travail de Ron. Et il leur dit comment ils étaient tous deux restés éveillés dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait traduit la page et réalisé que ça disait par quel moyen le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être vaincu.

Harry s'arrêta là et les regarda tour à tour. Puis il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer. "Le sort impliquait un sacrifice de ma part." Il entendit Ginny émettre un bruit de surprise, mais il l'ignora. "Quand je l'ai lancé, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs magiques. Je suis un Moldu maintenant."

Voilà, il l'avait dit à voix haute pour la première fois.

Un silence de mort suivit. Puis soudainement Ginny explosa, "Hermione, comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu le savoir et ne pas nous le dire ? Je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais cela et tu ne dis rien ?"

Hermione était devenue pâle devant la colère de Ginny. "Deux mois," dit-elle d'une petite voix, "mais..."

"Ne sois pas fâchée contre Hermione," intervint Harry. "Si tu veux être en colère contre quelqu'un, sois en colère contre moi. Si elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne à propos de ça, c'est parce que je lui ai fait jurer de garder le silence."

Mais Ginny n'en avait pas encore fini avec Hermione. "Même si c'est le cas, comment as-tu pu ne rien faire à propos de quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi important ?"

"Je suis désolée. Tu ne sais pas comme ça a été difficile !" Hermione commençait à sembler énervée aussi. "Toutes les fois où je voulais dire quelque chose... Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?"

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais elle continua à regarder Hermione d'un air furieux.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça, Harry ?" demanda Ron, essayant d'amener la discussion à quelque chose de plus productif. "Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de faire de la magie ?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ron. J'ai senti le pouvoir me quitter." Il n'ajouta pas que le miroir ne lui avait pas répondu ce matin - en principe il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était débraillé - mais il avait pris ça comme un signe.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire ?" demanda Ginny. "Il n'y a aucun moyen de le récupérer ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Remus Lupin secouait la tête. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui pourrait restaurer les pouvoirs de quelqu'un une fois qu'ils étaient perdus. Si ça existait, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait des Cracmols."

Hermione se mordait les lèvres. "Et pour Voldemort ? Il a perdu ses pouvoirs la première fois que tu l'as vaincu, et il les a récupéré, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Ça a dû être grâce à de la Magie Noire," fit remarquer Lupin.

"Il n'a pas complètement perdu ses pouvoirs, non plus," dit Harry. "C'était surtout son corps. Je me souviens avoir rêvé qu'il tuait un Moldu avant même qu'il ne récupère son corps, et ça s'est avéré être vrai. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs. Je n'en ai aucun."

"Je pense toujours que tu devrais essayer," dit Ron.

"Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir."

Harry leva sa main jusqu'à sa figure, qui était toujours couverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il se sentit étrangement calme en attrapant sa baguette. Il avait utilisé ses émotions plus tôt avec Ginny. Il pointa sa baguette vers son visage et dit, "_Imberbus_."

Rien ne se produisit. Ginny cria, mais Harry ne sentit rien.

Hermione, quoi qu'il en soit, n'avait pas l'air convaincue. "Oh, Harry, il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose. Laisse-moi seulement chercher à la bibliothèque..."

"Quel intérêt ? Non, ne perds pas ton temps. C'est mieux comme ça. Quand Madame Pomfresh me laissera sortir d'ici, je partirais." Il regarda les expressions choquées de tous. "Quoi ? Peut-être que les Dursley accepteront que je revienne maintenant. Je ne serais plus une abomination pour eux." Il avait essayé de plaisanter mais n'avait réussi qu'à sembler amer.

"Ça n'est pas drôle, Harry," le gronda Hermione par-dessus les exclamations des autres.  
"C'est de la foutaise, Harry, et tu le sais très bien !" cria Ron. "Tu reviens avec nous au Terrier, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Maman deviendrait folle si tu disparaissais simplement comme ça."

"Quel bien est-ce que ça va me faire ?" demanda Harry. "À quoi ça me servirait de rester dans un monde ou je ne peux pas fonctionner ?"

"Tu n'es pas vraiment équipé pour t'intégrer dans le monde Moldu, si ?" fit remarquer Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu va faire, essayer d'entrer dans une université grâce à tes résultats aux ASPICs ?" Hermione s'arrêta, horrifiée, à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as insisté pour que je passe ces fichus trucs ?"

"Pour que tu aies quelque chose à montrer pour te valoriser ! Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça, mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as été fait pour vivre dans le monde magique. Tu serais mieux au Terrier."

Harry commençait à se sentir en colère de nouveau, mais Remus Lupin intervint à ce moment là, utilisant un ton raisonnable qui aurait dû avoir un effet calmant sur Harry. "Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Tu devrais aller au Terrier. Tu seras entouré de gens qui t'aiment, et ils t'aideront à accepter..."

"Je ne veux pas accepter," dit Harry entre ses dents.

"Tu seras mieux là-bas que tout seul, fais-moi confiance."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

"Ta situation n'est pas aussi différente de celle de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou. J'étais simplement trop jeune quand c'est arrivé pour bien m'en souvenir, mais j'en ai vu beaucoup d'autres depuis. Oui, tu te sentiras en colère d'abord, et tu auras l'impression que tu es rejeté du monde auquel tu es habitué, mais ceux qui t'aiment vraiment ne te tourneront pas le dos, et ils ne voudront pas que tu partes."

Harry essaya en vint de couper le son. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire ce qu'il ressentait, même si Lupin avait raison.

"Avec le temps ils pourront t'aider à accepter..."

Ce mot était là de nouveau. "Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas accepter !" cria Harry.

Lupin ne tressaillit même pas. Il semblait avoir anticipé la réaction d'Harry. Ça ne faisait qu'énerver Harry d'autant plus.  
"Alors nous allons en rester là pour l'instant," dit Lupin. "Penses à ce que j'ai dit."

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry tristement avant de suivre Lupin hors de la salle d'hôpital, mais Ginny s'attarda. Harry la regarda d'un air intimidant.

"Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire," dit-elle. "Je comprends tes agissements de ce matin maintenant. En fait, je comprends bien plus que ce que tu pourrais penser."

"Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ?"

Elle leva légèrement le menton. "Je suis désolé que tu penses ça." Puis elle sortit, elle aussi, le laissant complètement seul. Personne n'avait pensé à enlever le Sort de Silence, alors maintenant Harry n'avait même pas l'effervescence de la salle pour le distraire de ses pensées.

*

Harry découvrit bientôt que ce que Remus Lupin lui avait dit était parfaitement vrai. Il devait répéter l'histoire de comment il avait vaincu Voldemort encore et encore. Il avait un flot régulier de visiteurs, surtout des professeurs et des élèves. Harry était heureux de voir que ses pairs de Gryffondors avaient tous survécu à la bataille. Le Ministre de la Magie était passé pour entendre l'histoire, lui aussi. Bien que ce soit fâcheux de devoir répondre aux mêmes questions encore et encore, cela aidait à soulager une partie de l'ennui de devoir rester allongé dans la salle d'hôpital toute la journée. Harry n'accepta pas les reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, pourtant. Il refusait de leur parler pour l'instant, même s'il savait qu'il serait sûrement harcelé une fois qu'il aurait quitté l'école.

Il resta à l'infirmerie jusqu'au tout dernier jour de l'année. Au lieu d'un Banquet d'Adieu, cette année trouverait les professeurs de Poudlard et les élèves qui étaient restés à l'école se recueillant pour ceux qui étaient morts dans la bataille finale. Harry n'attendait pas cela avec impatience, car il savait qu'il serait le centre de l'attention. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était resté à l'infirmerie au lieu de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor.

La nuit avant qu'il doive quitter l'école pour la dernière fois, il eut du mal à dormir. La salle était presque vide maintenant, bien qu'il pense que Viktor Krum était toujours là. Cette nuit il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir quand des voix basses le réveillèrent.

"Ginny, ne pars pas tout de suite," entendit-il la voix de Viktor Krum appeler doucement. Ginny aidait apparemment toujours Madame Pomfresh.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle alors que Ginny s'approchait du lit de Krum. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" fut sa réponse.

"Je te dois des excuses, Ginny."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

"C'est en partie ma faute si tu as été kidnappée à Noël."

"Vous étiez contrôlé."

"Oui, et j'aurais dû résister ! Quel genre de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne peut même pas résister à l'Imperium ?"

"Tout le monde n'en est pas capable."

"J'ai travaillé dessus. Normalement je peux le repousser maintenant."

"C'est bien, Professeur Krum."

"S'il te plaît, c'est Viktor, et tu peux me tutoyer. J'ai démissionné, tu te souviens ?"

"Très bien alors, Viktor."

"Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé d'avoir pris part dans tout ça."

"Je te pardonne." 

Harry entendit ses pas se retirer de l'autre côté de la salle, mais alors ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement et commencèrent à revenir. Quelque chose dit à Harry qu'elle venait voir comment il allait, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'il ait écouté sa conversation avec Krum. Elle avait été assez distante avec lui dernièrement. Il savait qu'il lui devait des excuses, aussi, pour toute les choses blessantes qu'il lui avait faites et dites, mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors il prit la manière lâche pour s'en sortir et fit semblant de dormir.

Il l'entendit approcher et il pouvait littéralement sentir sa présence à son côté. Il frissonna alors qu'il sentait sa main toucher sa joue, légère comme une plume. Puis ses lèvres passèrent sur son front. Elle l'évitait peut-être en ce moment - et il ne pouvait absolument pas lui en vouloir - mais elle l'aimait toujours ; il pouvait le sentir. Cette idée le secoua jusqu'au plus profond de lui alors qu'il écoutait ses pas disparaître dans la nuit.

*

Le matin suivant Harry quitta l'infirmerie et repartit à la Tour de Gryffondor pour la dernière fois. Il devrait préparer sa malle rapidement pour qu'elle soit prête à partir plus tard. Les élèves qui étaient restés à l'école prendraient le Poudlard Express pour retourner à King's Cross. La station de Pré-au-Lard et le chemin de fer n'avaient apparemment souffert que des dégâts mineurs et étaient toujours en état de marche.

Il trouva Ron l'attendant dans le dortoir des garçons, sa malle déjà faite. Ron avait commencé à s'occuper des affaires d'Harry quand ce dernier entra.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi," dit-il à Ron.

"Ça ne me dérange pas," répondit Ron. Il venait juste de ramasser l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry.

"Tu peux tout aussi bien garder ça," dit Harry.

Ron le regarda vivement. "Idioties, Harry. En plus j'ai déjà un balai."

"Ginny peut l'avoir alors, Peut-être qu'elle entrera dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine."

"Harry, arrête !"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Ce n'est que la vérité que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'un balai !"

Ron semblait vouloir continuer à argumenter, mais des voix venaient de l'escalier. Harry prit son Éclair de Feu des mains de Ron et le jeta négligemment dans sa malle. Il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus.

Il redescendit dans la salle commune, où il serait obligé de penser à autre chose. Il n'allait pas pleurer à propos de ça de nouveau. Ce qui était fait était fait, et il n'y avait pas de quantité de larmes qui changerait la situation.

Il trouva Hermione là ayant l'air contente d'elle. "Résultats partiaux des ASPICS," annonça-t-elle.

Normalement les septièmes années auraient reçu tous leurs résultats avant d'embarquer dans le train de retour, mais la bataille avait empêché cela. Harry prit le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait Hermione. Comme il s'y était attendu il n'y avait pas encore les résultats en Potion, Astronomie, ou Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La Divination était là, quoi qu'il en soit, et il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, si on prenait en compte qu'il avait inventé un bon nombre des réponses pendant l'examen. La métamorphose était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, aussi. Mais la plus grande surprise était en Enchantements, pas pour la note, mais pour la signature dessus. Le petit professeur d'Enchantements avait clairement signé "Filius Zog Flitwick". Harry oublia sa brouille avec Ron un instant et alla lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison à propos de l'identité du Dr Zog depuis le début.

La réalité revint le frapper bien trop rapidement, quoi qu'il en soit. Bien trop tôt, il était temps de dire au revoir. Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny partageaient une diligence sans cheval et descendaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La vue du village était assombrissante. La gare elle-même était un des quelques bâtiments encore debout.

"Ils le reconstruiront," dit Hermione avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver un compartiment pour eux étant donné le peu d'élèves prenant le train du retour. Heureusement, Drago Malefoy ne vint pas leur rendre visite, comme il ne l'avait fait que trop souvent les années passées, bien qu'il aurait certainement pu. Harry l'avait aperçut alors qu'ils montaient tous dans le train.

Personne ne dit grand chose pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Harry s'assit et se demanda ce qu'il trouverait, l'attendant à King's Cross. Bien qu'il avait dit à l'infirmerie qu'il ne voulait raconter l'histoire entière qu'une seule fois, il savait qu'il allait devoir dire aux Weasley qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Ils le remarqueraient forcément. Harry avait gagné une barbe pendant la semaine précédente, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à un rasoir Moldu. Il pouvait même déjà imaginer la réaction de Mrs Weasley en le voyant.

Et puis il y avait Sirius. Il devrait une explication de son manque de pouvoirs à son parrain, aussi. Mais Sirius était parti après Pettigrow, et Harry ne savait pas quand il reverrait son parrain. Cette explication devrait attendre.

Alors qu'ils descendaient du train, Harry expérimenta un moment de panique. Et s'il ne pouvait plus traverser la barrière menant à la gare ? Il se souvint du miroir de l'infirmerie et de son manque de réaction envers lui. Et si la barrière marchait sur le même principe, sentant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son manque de pouvoirs magiques ? Il ne devrait même pas espérer garder son secret s'il restait coincé sur la plate forme 9 3/4.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre la chance était avec lui, et il passa à travers sans problème. Ça avait peut-être aidé qu'il traverse à côté de Ginny. Effectivement, Mrs Weasley les attendait de l'autre côté, avec les jumeaux, qui étaient rentrés vivre chez eux jusqu'à ce que Zonko soit reconstruit. Mrs Weasley l'étreignit fort, en lui disant, "Nous sommes tous si fier de toi, Harry, mon chéri, mais tu ne crois pas que la barbe est un peu idiote ?"

Puis ils semblèrent très anxieux de faire sortir Harry de la gare, et il put rapidement voir pourquoi. Une foule de journalistes, menés par personne d'autre que Rita Skeeter elle-même, attendaient de pouvoir se jeter sur lui. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la voiture du Ministère, qu'on avait prêté aux Weasley pour le trajet jusqu'à Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en sécurité dans la voiture et en route, entrant et sortant magiquement des embouteillages de Londres, Harry marmonna à Hermione, "Je pensais que tu l'avais fait arrêter."

"Seulement pour un an, et elle a seulement accepté d'arrêter d'imprimer des mensonges. Elle s'est bien conduite, vraiment..."

"Et bien, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Fred, qui avait entendu. "Elle ne s'approchera pas du Terrier. Nous veillerons à cela."

Harry l'espérait vraiment. Il détestait penser à ce que ferait Rita Skeeter si elle apprenait la vérité. Il décida qu'il prendrait des précautions supplémentaires en écrasant autant de scarabées que possible cet été.

FIN

~*~

Note : Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, la note d'auteure était très longue pour ce chapitre-ci. Je vais donc vous retranscrire les éléments intéressants de la note originale, et en profiter pour ajouter ce que j'ai à dire. Au début, dans l'esprit de l'auteure, cette histoire ne devait faire que dix chapitres environ, et se finir avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard. Ashwinder se souvient aussi avoir pensé en écrivant le chapitre quinze, qu'il lui en restait environ dix à écrire. Finalement, elle s'était trompée de quatre chapitres.

Une histoire aussi longue n'est jamais écrit en solitaire. L'auteure remercie ici J. K. Rowling et J. R. R. Tolkien pour des éléments utilisés dans cette histoire. Elle remercie aussi Monty Python pour leur humour extravagant auquel elle a pu faire référence.

Ses beta readers ne l'ont jamais lâchée. Chacun des suivant l'ont aidé et lui ont donné des conseils tout au long de l'histoire, et chacun est lui-même ou elle-même un auteur. Elle conseille ici d'aller lire leurs travaux si ce n'est pas déjà fait, malgré tout je ne peux retransmettre ce conseil qu'aux lecteurs comprenant l'anglais.

Voilà la liste de ces personnes :

Amy, Firebolt909, Harpinred, Imogen, James Bow, Magoo, et Maid Marian

Je vais en profiter pour remercier ici ma propre beta-reader, probablement une des meilleures, qui n'est autre que l'auteure elle-même, merci Ashwinder.

Elle a ensuite remercié tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de commenter son histoire. Je vais suivre son exemple et faire la même chose avec les francophones, car bien que cette histoire ne soit pas la mienne, et que je ne l'ai pas créé, le fait de la traduire a mis un peu de moi dans ce texte. La liste suivante n'est forcément pas complète, étant donné que je ne peux noter que ceux qui ont reviewé avant le jour où j'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne. Si vous avez reviewé et que j'ai réussi à vous manquer, sachez que j'apprécie tout autant le 'feedback'.

0, alana chantelune, alena, Anarika, Angelina Johnson, Arathorn, Aria Lupin, Arlwendae, Ashwinder, Ataensic, Aziliz, bayram, bubu, C13m, Caroline Potter, carpe diem, Ccilia, ccilia johnson, Cécé Johnson, célina, Céline, celine.s, Coco, Crystal, Csame, Deedlit, Dracolutin, eilema, Ève, Falyla, Fizwizbiz, Fleur, gabdo, Ginny L, Ginny McGregor, Hermiona292, Hermione, HeRmIoN, kaeros, Kaorou, keit, kikoo, Kveld, Leacmoa, lindsay8633, LolieShing, Luna, Lunarde, Lune d'argent, Lunenoire, lyra (lyRa, lyra la folle, etc...), Mae, magic-phoenix, Majandra, Malalou, marie, marika jedusor, Marina, mary-evy, Michou, Miss-Tania, Miya Black, MPZT, Mystick, Olivier, Oyne, padmacho, Pam Phenixia Potter, PikaSpy, Pomfresh, ppdro, ptitte-folle, solla, Relena, rowena, rowena4, sandra, siria potter, tokra03, valerie, Winky, Wynzar, yokas.

La suite arrivera bientôt. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois auparavant, oui, je compte la traduire, seulement ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois aussi rapide et aussi régulière que pour cette histoire.

Au revoir, et laissez donc une review en passant !

Note d'Ashwinder, l'auteure : Alors moi, je vais remercier Lyra Granger d'avoir pris le soin de traduire ma fic. Je la félicite de son travail soigneux. Je remercie à mon tour tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer. Chacun de vous qui laisse un petit mot me fait sourire.


End file.
